Yugioh GX: The Blood Stone, Return of Armageddon
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: The evil that Jaden, and the gang once defeated is back, and is now more powerful than ever, and looking for revenge. The true sequel to Armageddon the fiend of desolation. JadenXAlexis parings, OCXOC, and possible ChazzXBlair Review please
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ok now I tried, and I've tried but now I think I finally got it. The sequel to my first fic, the real sequel of Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation I hope you guys enjoy. Oh yea let's remember I don't own Yugioh GX!, but I on the good side of things I do own my OC's well a few of them, and there's a couple that may be in here that I don't. I'll let you know, and I own my own cards, and other stuff that may not be normal in the story. So hope you enjoy! Oh before i forget people you have to read the first story, to understand the second. So if you havent read the first story, you probably won't get anything that's going on here. So please read the first fic Yugioh GX: Armageddon the fiend of desolation first thank you it iwll make everything easier trust me.**

Me: Alright guys I finally got it.

Jaden: You mean…

Alexis: What? Really!

Luna: I can't believe it!

Me: That's right I finally got a story that is the true sequel to when we fought Dante

Jaden: WHAT! You don't mean.

Me: Exactly...WERE GOING TO DIE!!!

Luna: GET HIM

Me: NOOOOO start the story START THE STORY!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

In the deepest part of the shadow realm, where it looked like a broken down city, destroyed by war. Buildings where in shambles, cars were flipped over, and some were just busted up, and wrecked. The sky was black, with a mixture of Dark, and light purple, and the streets where destroyed, and out of place. It looked like the after of the battle that had took place, between the duelist, and the duel spirits.

In the mist of the destroyed city, a body laid face first in the middle of the city. It looked beaten, and battered, and its clothes were ripped badly. The figure looked like a male, and his hair was messy, and his face was covered in dirt. He was a real mess, scars were seen on his arms, and his chest, as the body slowly started to move.

"Err…ugh." The figure managed to say as he brought himself to one knee, and put one hand on the side of his head, and slowly shook it.

"Err….What happened?" he asked himself, as he finally shook the cobwebs out of his head, and slowly brought his head up, to have a look around.

"Aww…Yes." He murmured under his breath, as he chuckled as he had another look around. The figure slowly rose to his feet, and looked up at the sky, and saw the darkness that surrounded the area.

"The shadow realm." He said slowly as a small smirk appeared on his face, as a flashback of what had happened to him appeared on his head.

**Flashback**

"_DANTE THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!" Jaden shouted. "TOO MANY LIVES HAVE BEEN LOST DURING THIS BATTLE WE GOT TO STOP THIS!" he continued._

"_STOP WHAT, JUST BECAUSE LIVES WE'RE SACRIFICE FOR THE MAKING OF THE NEW WORLD!" Dante shouted back. "YOU'RE KIND ARE WEAK, AND SHOULD BE ELMINATED, AND ELMINATE I SHALL!' he continued as Jaden gritted his teeth, and glared at Dante, with either side still not giving up,_

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jaden retaliated." WHAT WILL RECREATING THE WORLD ACCOMPLISH!" he shouted as Disauga started to weaken, and Armageddon was slowly gaining the upper hand._

'_WHAT WILL IT ACCOMPLISH?" Dante responded. "IT WILL RID THE WORLD OF WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" shouted Dante as Armageddon started to gain control of the power struggle sending its attack towards Disauga._

"_No…I'm Losing power I can't…he's too strong." Jaden thought to himself as he felt not only Disauga power fading, but his own human Spirit power starting to give out as well._

"_Just give up, your running out of power!" Dante shouted._

"_I won't give up!" Jaden shouted back. "Not when everyone in the world is counting on me!" he shouted as Disauga tried to gain some control, but to no avail._

"_When will you learn!" shouted Dante. "These people's lives are Meaningless, all of them only the strong will survive!" Dante shouted again._

"_MY FRIENDS ARE NOT WEAK!" Jaden yelled. "They're stronger than you'll ever be you know why? Because we are there for one another no matter what!" Jaden shouted._

"_WELL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN JOIN EACH OTHER IN THE AFTER LIFE!" shouted Dante as Armageddon almost gained full control on the power struggle._

"_I…don't...Think so... Dante" Rakaia stated as he stood up, but barely as he was using rubble from a building to support him._

"_Yea…we're not done yet." Luna managed to say as she rose up on her own two feet, and glared at Dante._

"_You fools just won't stay down will you." Dante sneered then he slowly turned his head, back towards Jaden._

"_They'll die with you I guarantee it." He said slowly._

"_Jaden." A voice came from behind Luna which made Jaden divert his attention a little still trying to focus on keeping Armageddon from blasting him into Dust._

"_Alexis." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth as the struggle was beginning to get to powerful for him._

"_Jaden you …can do it we're all here for you... No matter what you don't have to depend on your own strength alone you have us to help you." Alexis stated slowly._

"_Yea man so what are you waiting for, here take what I got left, and teach this Bastard a lesson." Rakaia stated as he started glowing, and white energy started flowing from Rakaia's body, and fly straight into Jaden._

"_Take mine to!" Luna shouted." Make sure this thing doesn't come back!" she continued as a green aura surrounded Luna, and energy started leaving Luna's body, and flow into Jaden's._

_Alexis just smiled, and looked at Jaden as he was starting to gain control over the struggle._

"_Jaden…. I Love you… End this thing now." She said to herself as a Blue Aura surrounded her, and Energy started to leave her, and flow into Jaden._

"_TAKE THIS THING DOWN!" Alexis shouted as the three gave Jaden their energy, he started glowing himself, he felt it, his friend's energy combining with his own._

"_WHAT!" Dante shouted as he realized that Armageddon no longer had the upper hand anymore and Jaden was coming back with Disauga's energy Blast. And it was coming fast._

_It was coming faster, and faster almost back to the other end where Armageddon stood the Blast was close, so close, now it was now or never._

'_DANTE THIS IS IT!" Jaden shouted as Disauga's attack was coming closer ready to Engulf Armageddon one last time._

_Rakaia, Alexis, and Luna were looking as they gave the last little bit energy that they had._

"_DOOOO ITTTTT!" the three shouted as Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs, along with Disauga giving out his final Roar as the Attack Engulfed Armageddon completely._

"_AHHH THIS ISN'T OVER DO YOU HEAR ME THIS ISN'T OVER AHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed as the attack burst into a huge explosion, creating a bright white light blinding everybody,_

**Flashback Ended.**

"Now I remember." He said as he looked around the city again, and laughed a little. "The little bastard, and his friends sent me back to the shadow realm." He said as he started gritting his teeth.

"They will pay dearly for this." He stated to himself as his head slowly fell to the ground he saw a card laying face down, and he smirked as he slowly bent down to pick it up.

"And pay they shall." He said as he picked up the card, and he turned it around, and huge evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Well it's about time you got up Dante." A feminine figure said, causing Dante to turn around, and glance at the figure that stood behind him.

"So you survived." Dante said somewhat impressed, as he looked back down at the card in his hand.

The female figure didn't do anything but smile, and started to walk towards Dante.

"Of Course I did, you didn't think those low level duelist could kill me did you?" She asked rhetorically. Dante didn't say anything; he just finally brought the card by his side, and stared at the sky once again.

"Who else survived?" he asked simply

The female figure just looked at him, and then a huge smirk appeared on her face this time.

"Well if you want to know, Jessica survived, and well she's upgraded now, and well your favorite right hand man survived as well." The female said.

Dante just smirked as he looked at her, and his eyes started to glow red.

"Good." He said evilly. "Then we must prepare ourselves." He stated firmly as he the female looked at him confused at what he was talking about.

"Prepare ourselves? Prepare ourselves for what?" She asked as she looked at Dante hoping to get an answer.

Dante just shook his head at the question slowly, and started to chuckle. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek, and slowly started to caress it.

"My dear Destiny.' He started. "We must prepare ourselves for the coming of the duelist that brought us here, and the destruction of the world that allowed it." Dante said slowly, and emotionless.

"You mean." Destiny stated.

"Exactly." Dante replied." It's time they learn that you can't stop the inevitable. "Dante stated." The world will be mine, and will be recreated in my own vision." Dante finished as he looked at Destiny, who looked in pretty bad shaped to, her clothes were ripped as bad as Dante's was, and she had scars on her face, and Dirt covering her body. She was a complete mess.

"And that means." Destiny added as she smiled at Dante, who only smirked back evilly, and slowly.

"I will rule, and there will be no impudent duelist to stop me." Dante stated as Destiny just shook her in agreement, and started walking off, with Dante following her. As they were walking a dark purplish like portal appeared in front of them, leading them somewhere other than the lifeless battleground that the shadow realm imitated.

"You ready to see what you've been missing since you been out?" Destiny asked as she walked through the portal.

Dante shook his head lightly, and walked behind her not saying a word until they both came out on the other side, and Dante saw not just his regular followers, but another group of young duelist as well.

'Well Well I see you all been busy since I was gone." Dante stated as he looked around at the duelist in front of him.

"Yes master.' A familiar voice said as the boy with a Dragon tattoo on his arm stepped out in front of Dante, and kneeled down to one knee.

"Crayus…you look different. " Dante said interested in the new look that Crayus had, and he could tell that his spirit power is much stronger, than what it was before.

Crayus had on a Black, and Red shoes, with Black pants, with a chain attached to his belt, connecting all the way to his right pocket, and a Red shirt, with a strange design on it, matching with a Black vest. On his wrist he had Black wrist bands with a chain bracelet on top of them, and a Black, and Red ball cap with a Dragon symbol on it.

"Yea let's just say I got a little power boost." Crayus stated smirking evilly, as Dante nodded, and then he saw Jessica walked towards him, and also bow down in front of him.

She wore a Black short mini skirt, and a Black wife beater, along with Black, and Red shoes as well. And this time her hair was red, and she looked a bit older than what she once was.

"So you've changed as well I see." Dante stated as he looked at her in amazement.

"Yes master because I knew you would return, and take your revenge." Jessica said basically kissing ass.

Dante looked pleased by this outcome as he looked over to Destiny, who just smirked back at him, as he turned his attention to the new duelist that stood before him.

"They are." He said commandingly as Destiny walked towards him, and pointed them out one by one.

"The first duelist is Victor." Destiny stated as she pointed to the tall guy with a similar outfit to Crayus, but his was Burgundy, and Grey. He had the same cap on his head, but his was backwards, and he had a Burgundy bandana wrapped around it. The only thing that was different about his outfit, beside the fact that he had a Bandana wrapped around his head, he had a tattoo on both his arms. But it was just a simple tattoo that was in one spot, the tattoo came all the way down to his hands, and it was fire type design.

"Aye Mate how ya doing." Victor said as he turned his cap around, with one hand, and tilted it lightly with an evil smirk appearing on his face.

Dante just smirked back, as he started to since Victor's spirit energy, and once he did his smirk got even bigger.

'I'm impressed already." Dante stated as he saw Victor smirk again, and kneel down to one knee beside Jessica, and Crayus.

"I knew you would be." Destiny stated as she moved to the next duelist in line which appeared to be another male.

"The second one is named Alex." Destiny stated as she looked at Dante whose smirk didn't seem to fade away as he already examined Alex's spirit energy, and didn't seem to lose interest at what he what he felt.

Alex just looked at Dante, and returned the smirk as he stepped towards him, and dropped down to one knee.

"I'm at your service.' Alex stated.

Dante just nodded his head, and observed Alex once more. He saw that Alex outfit mainly contained the colors of Blue, and White. He had one White shoe, and his pants were faded light blue jeans. His shirt was White as well with an Ecko stripes going down the side of it. He looked average enough, with his brown hair, and Dark bluish eyes. He had a Blue water symbol like necklace around his neck, and his wrist had chains around them, leaving the end of the chain dangling from each wrist.

Destiny looked at Dante, and saw that so far he liked what he saw, so she decided to continue with the introductions.

"Well next in line we have one of the most dangerous female shadow duelists in shadow realm." Destiny stated as the next duelist in line stepped forward in front of Dante, and immediately kneeled down in front of Dante.

"Dante meet Alexia." Destiny stated as Dante slowly stepped towards her, and lowered himself down to her eye level, and slightly lifted her head up so her eyes would meet his.

"I see doubt in your eyes young one.' Dante said slowly as he continued to look at her.

Alexia just slowly looked away, as Dante straighten her head back up, with force.

"Don't you ever turn your head away from me." Dante ordered, and then he slowly calmed down, and smirked. "I see regret in your eyes…Tell me child what is it that you regret?" Dante asked

Alexia looked at him, and her eyes slowly fell to the ground.

"Nothing." She said slowly as she lifted her head back up, and stared Dante dead in the eyes, but this time it was different, this time she stared at him with confidence, determination, and loyalty.

"That's what I like to hear." Dante stated as he let go of her face, and looked at her. Alexia looked to be a little bit taller than Alexis, and her hair was light purple, and it came down to the tips of her shoulders. She wore a regular Black shirt, with White pants, and a simple handmade brown necklace, plus Black, and purple shoes to match. What Dante realized that for some reason Alexia wasn't like all the others, she seemed to still have her heart in her free will, for some reason she has not yet been broken, at least all the way.

Dante looked at Alexia a second longer, and felt her spirit energy was the same as the two boys that he just looked over, and thought she would be useful either way, so he looked at Destiny to show him the final person from this group.

Destiny smiled, and walked over to the next figure that stood there.

"Come on out." Destiny said as she looked at the female figure that stepped out of the darkness.

"Last but not least...Maria." Destiny stated as Maria stepped forward, and bowed down in front of Dante.

Immediately Dante liked what he saw, and smirked at her.

"I see you have already given yourself up to the darkness." Dante stated as he looked at her.

'Of course I did I was made for it actually." Maria replied simply with a smirk and arrogance in her voice.

"Ahh Attitude I like that." Dante stated as he looked at her.

Maria was an arrogant cocky, self centered brat. Her hair was brown, and locked in a ponytail, and she wore a white pearly necklace around her neck, and pink shirt, matching with light blue Capri's, and to match it off with Silver shining bracelets on both of her wrist, and White, and pink shoes.

Dante just smirked, and turned his attention back towards Destiny.

"You've out done yourself." Dante stated as Destiny just smiled, and walked towards him.

"Oh, I saved the best for last Master." She said with a seductive smile, as she walked behind Dante, and pointed towards the back of the room. Where a simple pillar stood, and half of a blood red diamond crystal flooded.

"What is this?" Dante asked as he slowly made his way towards the crystal.

"Its called the Blood stone." Destiny stated as she folded her arms, and looked at the crystal and started to explain it.

"It's an old rumor that's been around for centuries that Armageddon as another form, a much stronger form." Destiny stated.

"Another form." Dante replied as he looked at the crystal.

"Yes, and only by the completion of the stone, can Armageddon reach its full potential. " Destiny stated.

"And where is the other half of the stone." Dante asked as he stepped closer to the stone.

"No one knows, but rumor as it that's it in the real world along with our old pals from duel academy." Destiny stated with an evil smirk.

"Hmph...Is that so?" Dante stated as he reached his arm out, and placed his hand on the crystal, and then suddenly a streak of red light started to surge through Dante.

Destiny smirked as Dante started to slowly change.

"AHHH...EERRAHHHHH." Dante screamed as the power surge through his veins." YES! I CAN FEEL IT…. AHHH POWER…DARKNESS…" Dante shouted as he was engulfed by a red light, and then suddenly the area where Dante was standing exploded and the Dark duelist shielded their selves from the impact.

Dust circled the area, as everybody looked on to see if what happened to Dante, they all blinked confused as to what they had seen.

"Is he…Dead?" Maria asked

"Don't be stupid." Destiny shot back quickly as the dust started to settle, and they saw a dark figure standing there completely unharmed by the explosion.

The figure was the same height if not taller than Kaiba, and his hair was short, and Black. He wore a black Vest, and Black pants, with matching Black boots, he had black long gloves on, and a trade mark scar on his cheek, and he had Silver like belt around his waist that carried his deck in.

The figure looked at each of the duelist that stood before him with his Black Soulless eyes, as a slow murderous smirk appeared on his face.

"I want that stone." Dante demanded simply as he stood there leaving the others in fear of the new found power. His power extraordinary, he now had more spirit energy than anyone could ever imagine especially since half of the Blood had merged itself with Dante.

* * *

**Whoa talk about creepy, Dante is back, and now is planning on making Armageddon stronger, and coming back to fight Jaden, and the gang. And what's this Blood stone that they were talking about. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: So what do you guys think?

Jaden: I'm getting my deck ready.

Alexis: Yea because I already know this is going to be wild.

Luna: Same here and nice intro Rakaia I think you really out did yourself on this one.

Me: Well I hope so, I'm glad you guys like it, but it's really the readers choice, so guys please review, and tell me what you think, I hope you guys like it.


	2. New Friends, Old Memories

**Disclaimer: Alright folks I'm back again with another chapter. Please know I don't own Yugioh Period, and I don't own some of these OC's but I do own mine credit will be given at the end of the chapter, and well I have nothing else to say so here we go.**

Me: So you guys ready

Jaden: Yep modified my deck and everything

Me: You won't need to

Jaden: And why not?

Me: Come on what else can you put in that deck of yours dummy

Jaden: Just start the story

Me: No I don't want to

Jaden: Rakaia

Me: Jaden

Jaden; Start the damn story

Me: Alright, Alright already shessh pushy

* * *

Chapter 1  
New Friends, Old Memories

It's been a few months since the battle with Dante, and the gang was well rested, and everything was back to normal in the real world. Plus to top it all off it was Monday at Duel Academy, and it seemed like the school was getting some new students, and everyone was already in their seats. Including Jaden who surprised everyone by being there before they were.

"Whoa! Buddy you're here early." Rakaia said smiling as he sat down beside his best Slifer friend.

"You know how Jaden get's when there's new competition coming to the academy.' A small blue haired boy stated as he sat on the other side of Jaden.

"You got that right Sy." Jaden replied smirking at the two of them." And Besides I heard that the duelist coming here are pretty good.' Jaden stated

"Really well this I got to see." Rakaia said to himself as he folded his arms, and leaned back in his seat.

"What are you going to do challenge them?" A voice came from behind Rakaia, as a pair of arms gently wrapped around his neck, embracing him in a hug, causing Rakaia to smile, and blush.

"Hey Luna.' Rakaia stated as he slightly turned his head around to see his girlfriend Luna head resting on his shoulder.

"Yea he's going to duel, and probably going to lose." Another voice came as a Black haired Slifer entered the room, and then glared at Rakaia who kindly returned it. Then he slowly turned his head, and looked at Jaden, and smirked.

"Well what a surprise." He said as he folded his arms, and smirked at the king of Slfiers. "If it isn't Jaden, and on time to be exact, to who do we owe the honors." The Black haired boy said sarcastically.

"To the new duelist.' Jaden remarked as a sweat dropped appeared on the boy's forehead.

"What Chazz you thought it was you." Luna said with a slight chuckle.

"Idiot." Chazz murmured under his breath as he took his seat in front of Syrus. Who only just stared at him for a second, and turned his head back towards Jaden.

"Hey have you noticed that Chazz is always grumpy." He said. Jaden just looked at him, and thought to himself for a bit.

"Well now that you mentioned it." Jaden started. "He hasn't won a duel since, well since." Jaden continued until he was cut off.

"Since he started dueling me." Rakaia said smirking at Chazz who quickly turned his head towards Rakaia, and rose up out his chair, and got in his face.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME SLACKER." Chazz shouted with a vein getting ready to pop of his head.

"BRING IT ON JACKSHIT!" Rakaia shouted back as he shot up, and got in Chazz's face.

"Whoa guys." Luan said trying to pull Rakaia back from Chazz.

"Let me at him; just give me 3 minutes to wipe the floor with him, just 3 minutes!" Rakaia shouted.

Jaden and Syrus couldn't do anything but laugh, as they watch the two duelists try to kill each other, and as Luna tried her best to stop them.

"When was those two ever learn?" Syrus asked calming down from his laughter.

"Who knows Sy?" Jaden stated."Maybe when Chazz beats Rakaia." He said again, as he slowly shook his head.

"But is that even possible for him?" Syrus asked as the young blue haired boy turned to face his best friend.

Jaden just gave Syrus a stupid confused look, and shrugged his shoulders, and continued to watch the two duelists push each other back with their foreheads.

"You guys I could really use some help here." Luna said straining still trying to hold Rakaia back.

"COME YOU STUPID OBLISK REJECT!" Rakaia shouted still straining against Luna who was trying to calm Rakaia down.

"OBLISK REJECT...WHY YOU LITTLE!" Chazz shouted as he rose his hand up getting ready to sock Rakaia in the face.

"GUYS…GUYS!" A female voice shouted, instantly catching the gang's attention. The voice came from behind the boys as they all turned around, to see the blond Obelisk Queen standing there with her arms crossed looking down at them.

"Do you guys always have to do this?" Alexis asked.

Rakaia and Chazz looked at each other, and then back at Alexis.

"Well he started it." Rakaia said as he pointed towards Chazz who didn't say anything, he just sat back down in his seat, and faced the front of the classroom.

Alexis just shook her head, and turned her attention to her new found boyfriend, the king of slifer's himself Jaden Yuki, as she slowly started to walk towards him.

"Hey Jaden.' Alexis said with a smile as she got closer to him.

"Hey Lax." Jaden replied as Alexis slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the lips. Causing Jaden to blush, but only a little.

"You're here early... I'm impressed." Alexis said as she stood back, and placed on hand on her hip, and looked at her boyfriend.

Jaden didn't do anything but smirk, and then turned his head, back towards the front of the classroom.

"Come on Lex, you know how Syked I get when theirs new competition coming here." Jaden said with his game face smirk as he turned his head back towards Alexis who only just smirked back, and turned her head towards the front of the classroom as well.

"I hear there's some competition coming." Alexis added." From the rumors flying around the Obelisk dorm, their no ordinary duelist." Alexis finished.

"Yea I heard they're damn near unbeatable." Luna butted in as she walked up beside Alexis. "Some say they even played in the pro league, and their nothing but our age." She said.

"Then why come here." Rakaia said as he sat back down, and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Luna said as she continued to spill the rumors that she heard.

"Look all I know that there are two students coming to the academy, and one of them is a dragon duelist." Luna said as the gang all looked at Rakaia, who didn't seem to be worried about it.

"So what I'm the best Dragon duelist around." Rakaia stated as he sat back up." Or at least on this island." He stated.

"What about the other duelist?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Well I don't know." Luna replied. "You know how these rumors are." She said again." They don't exactly be on point." She finished.

"Well it doesn't matter." Alexis stated. "I mean after all we went through I don't think two new duelists are anything to worry about." She finished as she looked at Jaden, and smiled.

"_All we went through_." She thought to herself, as Alexis started to think about how the two got together, and then she looked at Rakaia and Luna and smiled again.

'_I can't believe it."_ She thought. "We_ been through so much in the last battle, I can't believe we got out of that one alive._ " Alexis thought to herself, as she sat down, and began to think about the incident that brought the duelists together.

**Flashback**

"_You ok?" She asked slowly. She looked at Jaden and could tell he was worrying, and also blaming himself for giving up his secret key._

"_Jaden" she said softly as she kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him_

"_All those people" he managed to say. "All those people got hurt, and I just handed it over" he finished looking down at the ground still in Alexis's arms_

"_Yo Dude, it's not your fault" Rakaia added. "I mean I know how you feel, I walked into a trap on purpose, and lost mines to" he finished_

_Jaden lifted his head up, and looked at Rakaia for a second, and back down again_

"_Its ok" said Alexis as she hugged him a little tighter. He looked at her, and tried to smile but failed miserably. She saw this and smiled at him, trying to comfort him_

"_Rakaia maybe we should leave these two alone" Luna stated as she walked up to him motioning towards the academy_

_Rakaia nodded, and slowly backed away from Jaden, and Alexis, and walked off towards the academy_

"_Alexis" Jaden said slowly_

_Alexis looked at Jaden as he was getting ready to talk, she hated how he felt right now, broken up inside, hurting because of what happened. She dreaded that look of sadness on his face. The look she wanted wasn't there, that smile, that confidence, it was gone and it hurt her every time she saw him like this._

"_Yes" she replied slowly_

_Jaden tried to find the words but he couldn't, he was lost and he knew it. No he didn't lose his spirit to duel, but the depression of putting the world in serious Jeopardy weighted heavily on his mind. He even put Alexis in danger he thought about it. Not to mention all his friends, and families, and everybody else he knew._

"_I'm Sorry" he managed to say "I put you and everybody else at risk, Serious risk" he stated as he lifted his head up, and looked at Alexis who was listening to every word he said intently._

"_Now that I look at it, I put you and everyone else in danger. Even if they didn't finish us here, and now they're going to finish the world pretty soon, and we're all done for" he continued as he looked at the ground again, and was going to keep looking at it until Alexis lifted his head up with her hand, and cut him off with a kiss on the lips._

"_Its ok you did what you thought was right, and that's all that counts we can stop this, and will be fine ok" she said as she smiled showing Jaden her soft side making Jaden smile himself._

"_Right" he said smirking a little_

**Flashback Ended **

Alexis couldn't help but smile at herself, because of that moment. Even though that moment was in a crucial situation, and the world could have ended as they both knew. She still loved, and cherished it just like she did all the rest of her moments with Jaden, but for some reason that was a favorite one.

"Lex…Lex. Alexis!" Jaden shouted trying to get Alexis' attention, by shouting her name, and waving his hand in her face.

"Lexxx." Jaden said again causing the Obelisk princess to blink a few times, and then look up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that kind of drifted off." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Really drifted off where?" Jaden asked stupidly.

Alexis just hung her head low, and shook it slightly. "It's a phrase baka." She said with a smirk on her face.

While the gang, and the other classmates were talking, and having their own conversations. The door finally swung open, and then the freak show with the makeup on his face entered the room. Strutting to the pedestal.

But that didn't stop the class from carrying on with what they were doing.

"Class." He shouted, but no response the class was still talking.

'CLASS!" He shouted causing the whole class room, to grow silent quickly as he looked around at each student to see if anyone was still talking.

"Here we go." Rakaia said as he whispered to Jaden.

'Yea tell me about it, I wonder if he going to try, and embarrass me for being here on time." Jaden said back.

"MEIYO! YUKI!" The clown faced teacher shouted.

"Damn." Rakaia said quietly.

"Dammit." Jaden said under his breath. As the two duelists finally shut their traps, and looked at the teacher with a smile.

Crowler gave the boys a smug look, and then went back to business.

"Alright class, as we all know we got some new duelist coming to academy, and our exceptionally the best young duelist to every compete in the pro leagues." Crowler stated as he stepped to the side, and the door in the front of the classroom opened again.

"Aww Sweet Here we go." Jaden said excited to see who it was.

"Who is it, who is it." Rakaia said standing beside Jaden, with the excitement. The two Slifer duelist were leaning over their desk, waiting anxiously for the new students that the school seemed to talk about.

As the door opened two figures stepped in the classroom slowly, as the class looked in awe. The first figure wore Brown sleeveless Leather Jacket, black shirt and faded blue jeans, black timberland boots and a black cowboy hat. Also black leather finger-less gloves, duel disk has black trim on it., and second figure wore a White V-neck shirt, with sleeves up to the elbows, blue faded jeans with white embroiderments, a denim jacket with "U.S. CHAMP DUELIST", a white and blue "305" cap (tilted to the side), and white Reeboks. Duel disk has Dark Blue trim on it.

The students couldn't take their eyes off them, well the boys couldn't anyway. Somewhere drooling like crazy, and the others eyes damn near popped out of their heads. Syrus eyes widened as the two figures finally stood in front of the class, and looked around for a second.

"Whoa talk about pretty." Syrus said slowly as Jaden gave him a quick nudge, and a wink.

"I think she's your type Sy." Jaden said with a snicker causing Syrus to Blush.

"I can't believe it." Rakaia said as he stared at them." The two young pro league duelist are…are girls." He said shocked at the fact that he was thinking the great Kaiba himself would make his present at duel academy, but come to find out that it was two girls that stood in front of the class.

"Girls." Crowler said with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He said again as the first girl took a step forward, and looked at everyone once, and then started to speak.

"What's up everyone my name is Sega Rivera, and I'm happy to be here with you guys today." She said with a smile, and doing her own little poses showing a peace sign with her hand. Some of the boys started whispering to each other, and the others just stayed silent, and paid attention to what they had to say.

Sega just smiled, as she waved to everyone. She her Long Dark brown with tints of light brown in a ponytail swung back, and forth slowly.

Then she looked around again, and caught sight of something. She turned her head back around quickly, and saw Jaden, and the gang, but mostly Jaden. "What are the odds." She said as she smiled at Jaden, who just smiled back confused at what the girl was talking about.

The next girl took a step forward, and waved to students as well. Her Dark Brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, with Blue Bangs, bangs that looked similar to Alexis swayed back, and forth as well as she introduced herself.

"The name Isabella Suarez." She said as she did the same thing as Sega did, but this time she looked directly at who Sega was looking at.

'Sega." Isabella whispered as she leaned closer to Sega. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked. As her eyes fixed on the young Slifer.

"Jaden" they both said in usion.

Jaden got a nervous looked on his face as he took a step back, and looked at the two girls.

Rakaia slightly turned his head towards Jaden. "Hey Jay you know those two." Rakaia asked.

Jaden slowly shook his head no, and slowly turned to see what Alexis was looking like. And when he turned around Alexis eyes were burning red, as she stared at him.

"A...." Jaden said slowly as the girls ran from the front of the classroom, and towards Jaden. Isabelle moved Syrus out of the way, and Sega pushed Rakaia to the side causing him to fall over his desk, and land on Chazz.

Luna, and Alexis looked at each other confused at what was going on, as so was the class.

"Hey Jaden how ya been?" Sega asked.

"Yea it's been so long. We haven't seen you since you were about this tall." Isabella said as she showed Jaden when the last time they saw he was about four feet tall.

Rakaia slowly picked himself up, and used Chazz's head as a step, and stepped off his head, and climbed back over his desk, and looked at the two.

"Umm hi guys." Jaden said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Long time no see." He said laughing nervously.

"I take it you know them." Rakaia said as he looked back, and saw Chazz getting up.

Jaden just nodded slightly, as he got a good look at the two. "Oh yea I know them alright." Jaden said still laughing.

"Well you're going to have to introduce me later." Alexis said with her arms folded.

Sega looked up at her, and smirked. "Oh come on Alexis don't you remember us." Sega said smiling causing Alexis eyes to widened in shock.

"How did her..." Alexis thought.

Sega just smirked at her, and then Rakaia butted in.

"Wait a minute. Hold the hell up." He said as he looked at Sega, and Isabella.

"This is it; this is our two young duelist that participated in the pro leagues?" Rakaia said as he looked at them, and then he got in Sega face, and tried to exam her, leaving Sega looking confused and dumbfounded to what the dragon duelist was doing.

"_What in the hell_." Sega thought as she looked at Rakaia.

Rakaia took a step back, and shook his head. "I don't buy this crap for one minute." He said." Doctor Crowler is you sure that these are the two big time duelist that everyone's been talking about.

Crowler just shook his head smiling. "Why of course Rakaia, do you think we would just bring in complete nobodies like yourself, if you didn't have the skill to duel? Crowler remarked, causing the entire class to burst out laughing at Rakaia.

Luna just lowered her head, and shook it slowly. "This won't end well." She said as she brought it back up, and looked at Rakaia, and Sega.

Sega looked at Rakaia, and smirked.

"So you don't think were that good huh?" She asked eager to hear the young dragon duelist had to say.

'Unless you can prove me wrong." Rakaia said smirking back at Sega who quickly grabbed her deck, and looked at him.

Rakaia didn't hesitate either he grabbed his deck quickly, and looked at her with a smirk.

"I guess I'm going to have to show you just like every other boy that crosses me that way." Sega said

'Bring it on, I'm ready for anything.' Rakaia stated as the two looked at each other, and slowly gritted their teeth.

"Hmm it seems that we got ourselves a duel." Crowler stated as he smirked.

"This is perfect; I can finally humiliate that impudent dragon Slifer slacker, and have him laughed at by the whole school." Crowler thought." I can't believe I finally get the chance to do what he's done to me. "He thought again.

Crowler slowly walked towards the two duelist, and smiled.

"My dear Sega since you were challenged I think it's only fair that you show the whole school of what you and your friend over here are capable of in a duel. "Crowler stated smirking evilly well sort of.

"Oh don't worries teach I will. I sure will." Sega said as she glared at Rakaia, who returned it back.

"We'll see about that." Rakaia stated as Crowler just shook his lightly, and smiled.

"Then it's a duel then, everyone to the dueling arena. "Crowler shouted as the students rushed out of the classroom, and headed for the duel arena.

It didn't take the class long to get there, in about 5 minutes everyone was seated, and awaiting for the match to start. Alexis was sitting beside, Jaden, and Luna, along with Syrus, and Chazz who didn't really like the fact that he wasn't dueling Rakaia himself.

'I guess we get to see what all the hype is about." Luna stated

"Yea, but I'm still confused, how did she know my name?" Alexis asked as she turned her head towards Jaden.

Jaden didn't say anything he was looking at the field as Rakaia, and Sega stood on their respective sides.

"Jaden." Alexis said getting his attention. "What's going on? Who are they?" She asked.

Jaden just looked at her, and took a deep breath. "Alright Alexis I'll tell you." He said slowly as he continued to watched the two duelist getting ready.

"You ready to get your ass whooped kid." Sega shouted as she extended her duel disk, and inserted her deck in it.

"You wish." Rakaia stated as he extended his duel disk as well. "I'm not like no other duelist you've faced." Rakaia shouted back as he inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"Will see.' Sega said as 4000 life points lit up on both of their duel disk, and they both looked at each other.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

* * *

**Whoa! So the academy get's two new students, and apparently there no pushovers, and what's up with Jaden, and how does he know who these two duelists are, and how do they know Alexis. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Well first before anybody says anything I want to give credit to Segalovesanime09 for her two characters, and Ken I know, I know I got you in the next one ok so don't hurt me.

Chazz: Punk.

Me: Bastard.

Chazz: Wuss

Me: That's it (pulls out a can of spray paint, and paints his face.) There

Chazz; What the hell! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?

Me: my initials. R M Rakaia Meiyo owns you now MWHAAHAHA, oh and everybody please review this story I know It kind of started out dull, but hey I had to work it in, so just tell me what you think about the chapter, and trust me, action will come soon, like real soon I promise. Thanks for reading.


	3. Preview of the Pros, Dragon VS Beast

**Disclaimer: Alright I'm back with another update, since I have some free time. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, considering it's hard to do with school, and stuff going on. But here we go, remember I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC's well some of them anyway. So SegaLovesAnime09 hats off to you, for letting me use your OC's. Well here's the story hope you enjoy. **

Me: Hey Jaden Watch me wipe the floor with her.

Jaden: hmm I don't know she looks pretty tough

Me: Whatever your suppose to be on my side, and you jump ship with her...Bastard

Jaden: Hey I'm just saying.

Me: No no I understand I have to do this by myself…. (Mumbles under his breath) well here's the story everyone.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Preview of the Pros, Dragon VS Beast

Sega, and Rakaia glared at each other as they stood on opposite sides of the field, with the stands full of students, and a anxiously waiting Dr. Crowler, who wanted to see Rakaia finally humiliated in front of the whole school .

"Well I can't seem to get Jaden. " Crowler thought." But I can at least get the other one." He said as a big huge grin appeared on his weird face. "GO SEGA!" He shouted. "WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THAT SLACKER!" Crowler cheered as some of the students turned their attention away from the duel for a split second to look at him.

Meanwhile, Sega just smirked at the comment Crowler shouted, carefully keeping her eyes on Rakaia.

"You ready kid." Sega said with a still with a smirk on her face looking like she had this match already in the bag.

"You know it." Rakaia said as they both drew five cards from their decks.

"Alright here we go." Alexis stated as she, and the others looked on.

"This won't take long." Isabella stated as she folded her arms, and leaned back in her chair as she sat by Jaden, and the rest of the gang.

"Why you say that?" Luna asked sharply defending her boyfriend, as she looked at Isabella, who looked back at her.

"Simple." Isabella replied. "We're pro duelist, and that kid down there doesn't know what he's getting into." She finished.

"We'll see about that." Luna retorted as she turned her attention back towards the duel.

"What's her problem?" Isabella whispered to Jaden.

Jaden just looked at her, and slightly smiled nervously thinking that this may be the start of a bad situation. He slowly leaned in and whispered back. "That's her boyfriend down there dueling." He said slowly." And Isabella Rakaia's no push over either." Jaden added as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well then maybe Sega will get the duel that she's been looking for." Isabella stated.

Sega just smirked at Rakaia as they both held their five cards in their hands.

"Well ladies first." Sega stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand, and quickly picked up another card.

"First I summon the monster the all Seeing White Tiger!" Sega shouted as a light appeared in front of her, and then slowly disappeared with a White Tiger with Black stripes standing in front of her.

The All Seeing White Tiger – Attribute/Wind, LV/3, ATK/1300, DEF/500, Type: Beast  
A proud ruler of the jungle some fear or some respect.

"You're playing a kitty cat?" Rakaia asked confused as he looked at the monster that Sega just summoned.

"Mock him now, but trust me from here on out things are going to get a lot worst." She said as she picked up two more cards from her hand.

"Now I play two cards face down, and end my turn." She shouted. "You're turn loser." She said smartly.

Sega  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Face Down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
All Seeing White Tiger: ATK/1300, DEF/500  
Cards Played on field: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 5  
Cards Face Down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards played on the field: 0  
Graveyard: 0

"You damn right it is." Rakaia replied as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it into his hand, and briefly looked over it.

"Sweet." He thought. "This isn't going to take long at all." He said out loud as he picked one card up from his hand.

"For starters I summon one of my best friends…Baby Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of him, and Baby dragon appeared on the field.

Baby Dragon – Attribute/Wind, LV/3, ATK/1200, DEF/700, Type/Dragon  
Much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power.

"And that's not all." Rakaia stated as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I play the spell card Double Summon!" He shouted.

**Double Summon/Spell card – You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn. **

"Double Summon." Jaden said confused like.

Luna just smiled as she saw her boyfriend play his new deck that he personally redid.

"Luna you know something don't you?" Alexis asked curiously. "He changed his deck didn't he?" she asked.

Luna slightly turned her towards Alexis, and smirked, and slightly nodded.

"Well it doesn't matter because he's still going down. "Isabella stated as she stood up.

"Now let me tell you what this little card does!" Rakaia shouted towards Sega. "Double Summon allows me to normal summon another monster from my hand, and on to the field." Rakaia explained as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Damn." Sega stated as she looked at him pick up another card from his hand. "This guy thinks he's smart, well I got something for him." She thought." Go ahead, and see if your little plan works." She thought again as Rakaia smirked at her.

"Next I summon Blizzard Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared beside's Baby Dragon, and then slowly disappeared, and Blizzard Dragon stood mighty, and tall as it gave a loud roar, and glare at Sega.

**Blizzard Dragon: Attribute/Water, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
****Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot change it battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's**

"And I think you know what happens next." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Sega's all seeing White-Tiger.

"You wouldn't." Sega stated as she glared at Rakaia. "_Come on go for it, go for it_." She thought.

"Blizzard Dragon!" Rakaia shouted. "Attack her All Seeing white Tiger." He shouted again as he pointed towards the White Tiger on Sega's side of the field.

Blizzard Dragon let out a loud roar, and then opened its mouth, and aimed it at Sega's Tiger, and Freeze beam started to form in its mouth, and then a few seconds later it shot, a powerful ice beam towards Sega's All Seeing White Tiger.

"Thank you that's what I was hoping you would do." Sega shouted as she waved her hand towards one of face down cards. "I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder!" Sega shouted as her trap card appeared in front of her.

**Magic Cylinder/Trap Card - **___**Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**_

_"__Wait that means!" Rakaia shouted._

_"__That's right." Sega stated with a smirk on her face, as Rakaia's Blizzard dragon attack was redirected back at Rakaia hitting him hard. _

_"__AHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as his life points began to drop. _

_"__Hurts don't it." Sega commented as she looked at Rakaia who was still standing, but looked Angier, and more determined to play. _

_"__Not bad." Rakaia said with a smirk starting to grow on his face. _

_"__See I told you." Isabella said as she smiled at what was happening. _

___Luna didn't like the fact that Sega countered her boyfriend's attack, but what could she do. Rakaia could handle himself. Alexis put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled._

_"__Don't worry he's alright." Alexis stated _

___Luna just nodded, and turned right back towards the duel. _

_"__I see you two weren't joking." Jaden said as he looked at Isabella. "How did you two get into the pro leagues though?" he asked wanting to know they got in before he did. _

_"__Well that's another story for another time Yuki." Isabella said with a smile, as she turned towards Alexis for a second. _

_"__Alexis." She said gaining the blonds attention. "Where's Atti at?" She asked out of nowhere causing Alexis to look at her with her mouth wide open. _

_"__…you." Alexis stuttered as Isabella smiled. _

_"__I'll explain after the duel." She said smiling as she, turned her attention back towards the duel with everyone looking at her. _

_"__I guess I can't do anything else." Rakaia stated as he looked at her. "So I'll just throw down a face down, and end my turn." He said as he looked at Sega intently. "It's your go." He remarked. _

___Sega  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards face down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
All Seeing White Tiger: ATK/1300, DEF/500  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0 _

___Rakaia  
2200 LP  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards Face down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Blizzard Dragon: ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Cards in Play: 0  
Graveyard: 0_

_"__Dammit." Rakaia thought as he looked at his life points. "It's only been one turn, and I'm almost down to have my life points." He said in head. "It's no doubt about it; she knows what she's doing." He said to himself. _

_"__Alright it's my turn!" Sega shouted as she pulled drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand. _

_"__Alright first I summon Gladiator Beast _Laquari!" She shouted as a White light appeared beside Sega's all seeing white tiger, and it slowly vanished leaving in its place her Gladiator Beast Laquari.

**Gladiator Beast Laquari – Attribute/Fire, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/400, Type/Beast-Warrior effect  
when this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, the original ATK of this card becomes 2100. If this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari"**

"A Gladiator Beast." Rakaia said kind of shocked at what he was saw.

"Yea that's right a Gladiator beast." Sega replied standing with her hand on her hip smirking at Rakaia knowing that he was impressed at the monster she played.

"Wow…I didn't think those cards existed" He stated. "I thought that deck was a myth." He added as he looked at the monster that stood before him.

"Oh it's more than a myth sweetie, and I'll show you." Sega shot back, and now since I got two monsters on the field, I can do this!" She shouted as she pointed towards her All Seeing White Tiger!

"I Sacrifice my All seeing White Tiger to Summon Fire Wing Pegasus!" She shouted again as a White light appeared in front of her, and beside her Gladiator Beast. Making her all seeing white tiger disappear, and reveal a Flame Wing Pegasus in its place.

**Flame Wing Pegasus – Attribute/Fire, LV/6, ATK/2250, DEF/1800, Type/Beast  
a heavenly Stallion soaring through the skies on crimson wings.**

Rakaia looked at the majestic beast they floated down in front of him, and smirked a little. "This just got a whole lot interesting." He thought as he watched as Sega got ready for her next move.

"I see you like well you're going to love this." She shouted. "Now Flame Wing Pegasus attack his Blizzard Dragon!" She shouted as her Pegasus wings started to flap, and all of a sudden a burst of flame flew from its wings, colliding with Rakaia's Blizzard Dragon incinerating it instantly, and causing pain to Rakaia.

"Errgg." Rakaia mumbled as he stopped himself from screaming in pain as his life points went down again.

"Had enough." Sega asked as she saw that Rakaia wasn't giving up.

"You….Wish." Rakaia managed to say as Sega just smirked again.

"You got guts I'll give you that. " She stated. "Gladiator Beast Laquari attacks his Baby Dragon!" She shouted as her Gladiator Beast roared, and ran towards Rakaia's Baby Dragon, and slashed it in half causing more Damage to the Dragon Duelist life points.

"Come on give it up already you can't win." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia who still looked like he had some fight left in him.

"You really think you got me don't you." Rakaia shot back as he looked at Sega. "Oh you want a duel trust me you're going to get one." He added as Sega just shook her head.

"Boys never learn do they?" She stated as she mocked her opponent. "Well that's it for me, I end my turn, now show me what you got dragon boy." Sega taunted.

Sega  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards face down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Gladiator Beast Laquari: ATK/1800, DEF/400  
Flame Wing Pegasus: ATK/2250, DEF/1800  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia:  
1150 LP  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards Face Down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia just smirked at her, and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand. He looked at his card, and his smirk grew wider as he looked back up at Sega.

"Be careful what you wish for." Rakaia stated as he picked up a card from his hand, and looked at Sega intently.

"Now it's Game." He stated with a with his signature game face smirk that looked similar to Jaden.

Meanwhile in the dark depths of the shadow realm, Dante stood in the middle of the room, with his dark stalkers surrounding him.

"It's almost time." Dante stated as he looked around the room.

"Finally." Crayus stated as he pounded his fist on his palm." It's time for some payback.

"But we still haven't found the other half of the Blood Stone.' Alexia added, causing Dante to smirk as he turned his attention towards her.

"Oh my dear, I know where it is." Dante stated as he started to laugh evilly.

"Then it's go there mate." Victor stated as he stood beside Crayus.

"Soon my warriors…Soon." Dante stated as a wide evil smirk appeared on his face, and everything slowly faded to Black on showing his Red eyes, until everything was completely dark.

* * *

**What a Duel Between these two, who will come out on top, and what is Dante's plan to get the other half of the Blood Stone. Find out next time on Yugioh GX.**

Me: So what do you think?

Jaden: You're getting your ass whooped... That's what I think.

Chazz: You really are, Like literary.

Me: Oh Shut up.

Jaden: All I know is if you lose We're going to have Chazz replace you again.

Me: Wait…No anything but that… Please

Chazz: Yea kid…I'm going to repla….Wait what! Since when I was replaced?

Jaden: Huh…Well you see Chazz.

Me: Ha….Well people tell me what you think, and please leave a review. I would appreciate it, and I promise more chapters will come.


	4. Old Memories, Troubled Mind

**Disclaimer: Alright I'm back with another Update, I'm not going to sit here, and bore you to death with all this rambling, but know that I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC's and SegaLovesAnime09 owns her OC's thanks for letting me use them.**

Me: Alright let's finish this duel

Jaden: Ummmm Rakaia

Me: I'm so going to win

Jaden: Rakaia…

Me: What can't you see that I'm working on the duel here.

Sega: Yea I can see that.

Me: What the hell are you doing here?

Sega: Thought I would check out the story to see if I win or not.

Me: Get lost you're not going to win

Sega: Yes I am

Me: No you're not

Sega: Yes I am

Me: No you're Not

Jaden: Ok while these two go at it, I'm going to start the story have fun reading guys.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Old memories, Troubled Mind

Rakaia still looked at Sega with the same game on smirk on his face, as he then slowly brought his eyes down to the card that he held, and then back up at Sega.

Sega  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards face down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Gladiator Beast Laquari: ATK/1800, DEF/400  
Flame Wing Pegasus: ATK/2250, DEF/1800  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia:  
1150 LP  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards Face Down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

"Alright first I play this!" Rakaia shouted as he slammed his card on his duel disk. "My Red Eyes Black Chick!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared on the field, and slowly fading away to reveal a small red eyes in his egg.

_**Red-Eyes B. Chick**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster__  
__**Attribute: **__Dark | __**Level: **__1__  
__**Type: **__Dragon/Effect__  
__**ATK: **__800 | __**DEF: **__500__  
__**Description: **__"Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand."_

"Wow you're getting lamer and lamer by the second." Sega stated mocking him." What will it take for you to understand that your little puny dragons aren't a match for me, and my monsters?" Sega said again causing Rakaia's smirk to widen.

"Well if that's what you think then I guess it's time these little puny dragons grow up." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards his Red Eyes Black Chick.

"I activate Red Eyes Black Chick special Ability!" Rakaia shouted again." Now by sending this card to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon this." Rakaia stated as his Red Eyes Black chick slowly "vanished, and slowly a huge Black Dragon appeared in its place.

"Sega say hello to one of my favorite dragons in my deck." Rakaia said smirking with his arms folded.

"My Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he shouted as his Red eyes let off a loud roar towards Sega, and her monsters causing Sega's eyes to drop almost instantly, and slowly grit her teeth, as she realized what Rakaia had just summoned.

_**Red-Eyes B. Dragon**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Normal Monster__  
__**Attribute: **__Dark | __**Level: **__7__  
__**Type: **__Dragon__  
__**ATK: **__2400 | __**DEF: **__2000__  
__**Description: **__A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

_"So now he's bringing out the big guns huh?" ____Sega said to herself as she looked up at the mighty dragon, who just returned the glare._

_"__It won't do much for you dragon boy...I promise." Sega stated as she still glared at Rakaia. _

_"__We'll see about that." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Sega's Flame Wing Pegasus."Alright Red Eyes!" Rakaia shouted. "Let's show little miss pretty princess we mean business attack her Pegasus with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as his Red eyes roared once again, and reared his head back, and leaned forward shooting a huge dark red fire ball from its mouth towards Flame wing Pegasus disintegrating it instantly, and causing Sega to shield herself from the attack, and causing her life points to drop, but just a tad. _

___Sega lowered her guard, and glared at Rakaia, but then slowly smiled. "So you managed to make my life points drop a little...That doesn't mean you're going to win this." She said as Rakaia just let off a small chuckle, and then looked at her again. But this time when he did something flashed in his head. _

_"__Rakaia____." A small fainted female voice called in his mind. _

_"__What the." Rakaia said stopping his move completely, as he shook his head quickly, and blinked a couple of times confused at what he just heard. _

_"__What was that____?" He thought as he could have sworn he heard someone call his name. He looked around the arena as everybody started looking at him confused like. _

_"__H_EY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the crowd shouted. "HURRY UP AND MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!' another part of the arena shouted, causing Jaden, and the gang to look around, and then finally bring their eyes back to Rakaia.

"Hey what's going on?" Jaden asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"I don't know it's not like him to take his time with a duel." Alexis stated.

"Maybe the twerp finally got it through his head that he couldn't win this." Isabella stated.

"I don't know." Luna said ignoring what Isabella's comment. "Something's not right here." She said again as she squinted her eyes, and tried to get a closer look at her boyfriend.

"Rakaia." She said slowly.

Meanwhile Sega looked at Rakaia, and just smiled.

"Wow you attack me, and you're feeling the effects from it. Dude what kind of duelist are you?" Sega mocked as she looked at her opponent with pity.

Rakaia shook his head one more time, and snapped back in to reality as he looked at Sega.

"Oh don't worry, with this next turn you'll be wishing that you never came here." Rakaia stated. "But for now I can't do anything else so I end my turn." He said smirking.

Sega  
3850 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards face down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Gladiator Beast Laquari: ATK/1800, DEF/400

Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia:  
1150 LP  
Cards in Hand: 1  
Cards Face Down: 1  
Monsters on the field:  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 3  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Blizzard Dragon: ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Red Eyes Black Chick: ATK/800, DEF/500

"Finally." Sega replied as she pulled a card from her deck, and then placed it in her hand, and look over her cards.

Suddenly, the young girl lifted her head up slowly, and looked at Rakaia as if he was about to be defeated this turn.

"It's over Dragon boy." Sega stated as she picked up a card from her hand. "First I play this…My Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" Sega shouted as she looked at Rakaia, as a white light appeared on the field, and slowly faded away revealing another Gladiator Beast that stood beside her first Gladiator Beast.

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Wind | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Winged Beast  
**ATK: **1500 | **DEF: **800  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

"Now I think you know what happens next." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia, who was still looking confused trying to figure what the hell is going on.

"Hey are you even listening to me!" Sega shouted getting Rakaia's attention, who just looked at her, and then nodded his head.

"Make a move already will ya." Rakaia said causing Sega to grit her teeth even more at the dragon Duelist.

"Your Arrogance is going to so be your downfall!" She shouted as she picked up another card from her hand. "Now I activate the spell card Luck of the Draw!" She shouted as the spell card appeared on the field revealing itself.

**Luck of the Draw/Spell Card – Both players draws 5 cards from their decks.**

"Luck of the draw?' Rakaia said confused at what Sega just played.

"Yea Luck of the draw is a spell card that allows us both to draw 5 cards from our decks." Sega said as she, and Rakaia did just that." Don't worry I just did you favor." She added as they both looked at each other.

"But don't forget there's still a five card limit, so you have to discard 1 card from your deck, and place into your graveyard." Sega stated again causing them both to discard the cards that exceeded the five card limit.

"It' doesn't matter." Rakaia stated." I'm still going to win." He added as he glared at Sega.

"Wow there's got to be a reason she did that." Luna stated as she looked on at the duel.

Isabella just smirked, and then slouched back in her seat." She's about to go for it." She stated.

"Go for it?" Alexis repeated confused at what Isabella was talking about.

"Her trade mark move." Isabella answered as she sat back up, and looked at the duel again.

"She has this special combo that she uses against her opponent's." Isabella stated." It's something that has never back fired. …It always got the job done." She stated.

Jaden just looked at Isabella, and then back down at Sega. "You two have really gotten better since we last saw each other." Jaden said with a smile. "So cool I can't wait to see what this combo looks like." He said again causing Alexis, and Luna to look at him.

"Hey! Who side are you on anyway?" Luna shouted as she turned her attention back towards the duel.

Jaden jumped back scared that Luna was going to hit him, and laughed nervously, and tried to hide behind Alexis, who slowly stepped to the side leaving Jaden exposed to Luna's bashing.

"How ….Dare…You…Root…For….Someone…..Else!" she shouted with each hit to the head, while Jaden screamed out ouch every time he was hit.

"I…Wasn't...ouch...Luna…Ouch...Hey! Honestly….Ouch." Jaden screamed.

Meanwhile back on the duel floor Sega had both her Gladiator beast out, and played her spell card, and was ready to put the icing on the cake.

"You ready Dragon boy." Sega asked as she just smirked at him.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Rakaia replied back half whining.

"Oh don't worry you won't have to worry about me calling that after this duel." Sega said as she looked at her opponent." Because after this you'll be called the punk who got beat by girl." She stated as she picked up another card from her hand.

"Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn!" She shouted as another spell card came into play on the field.

**Monster Reborn **  
**Card Type: **Normal Spell  
**Effect: **Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.

"This card allows me to Special summon on monster from my Graveyard!" Sega shouted as she raised her arm up in the air." Now return to me Flame Wing Pegasus!" She yelled as her Flame wing Pegasus appeared beside her two Gladiator Beast.

"It won't matter." Rakaia stated as he looked at the three monster that was on the field in front of him.

"Oh it will...Trust me it will." Sega stated as she picked up one more card from her hand.

"Next I place one card face down, and end my turn." Sega said as the card appeared on her side of the field faced down.

Sega  
3850 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards face down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Gladiator Beast Laquari: ATK/1800, DEF/400  
Gladiator Beast Bestiari: ATK/1500, DEF/800  
Flame Wing Pegasus: ATK/2250, DEF/1800  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 0

Rakaia:  
1150 LP  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards Face Down: 1  
Monsters on the field:  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Cards in play: 0  
Graveyard: 3  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Blizzard Dragon: ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Red Eyes Black Chick: ATK/800, DEF/500

"Finally." Rakaia stated annoyed like as he drew a card from his deck, and then something shocked him mentally. "Huh?" Rakaia stated as he froze in place with the card he drew in his hand.

"_Rakaia."_ The female voice said again in his mind. "_Come on Rakaia use your Red Eyes Black Dragon_." The female voice said again, but this time it sounded...Happy.

"_What the…there it is again_." Rakaia said to himself as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and tried to ignore it.

And placed his card in his hand, and picked up another one. "Ok let's hope this works." He said to himself.

"Alright first I play this!" He shouted as he threw down a card on the field. "The spell card INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as the spell card revealed itself on the field.

"The hell!" Sega shouted shocked at the card Rakaia just played.

**Inferno Fire Blast**  
**Card Type: **Normal Spell  
**Effect: **Select 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field to activate this card. Inflict Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal the original ATK of the selected "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the same turn you use this card.

"Now by having my Red Eyes on the field I can activate this card, and sent his attack straight at your Life points!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Sega who took a step back in shock.

"What Wait a minute!" She shouted.

"Now Red eyes do your stuff!" Rakaia shouted as his magic card started to glow, and Red eyes reared his head back, and shot a Blast towards Sega hitting her directly causing her to scream out in pain, and falling to one knee, and eliminating a good chunk of her life points."

"Got cha!" Rakaia shouted.

"_YAY Rakaia_." The voice said again, and this time an image appeared with it. An Image of a young girl that Rakaia was dueling when he was little.

"What the... It can't be." Rakaia stated as he stopped his moved again as Sega regained her composure, and check her life points and saw she was under half of them. No one has ever gotten her to even being at 2000 life points, not ever.

"_Rakaia do it...Come on Rakaia bring on your Red Eyes_!" the voice shouted in his head again. With the image becoming clearer, and clearer with each comment.

"Arrghh!" Rakaia said grabbing his head, and falling down to one knee.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted leaning over the guard rail worried about her boyfriend.

"Kid." Sega said slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" Isabella asked looking a bit frightened as well.

"Oh no Rakaia!" Jaden shouted getting ready to leap over the guard rail.

"We got to help him." Alexis stated concerned about one of her close friends.

"Rakaia, come on you can do it…don't worry me won't be mad." The voice said again as Rakaia finally saw the image, and what it was trying to show him.

Flashback.

'_Come on Rakaia don't worry I won't be mad if you beat me." The young girl said with a smile as she looked at Rakaia. _

"_Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to be sore about it." Young Rakaia responded as he looked at her. _

"_Oh don't worry go ahead I'm fine." The young girl said as Rakaia just smiled. _

"_Alright here it goes RED EYES ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Young Rakaia shouted as his red eyes fired his attack hitting the young girl directly, causing her to scream in pain, and then suddenly cause an explosion depleting her life points to zero, and leaving her lying breathless on the concrete._

"_Oh no Mariah!" Young Rakaia shouted as he ran towards the young girl. "Mariah…come on Mariah speak to me." Young Rakaia shouted. _

_Mariah didn't move she just laid there in Rakaia's arms motionless, and as soon as Young Rakaia turned his head to scream for help a dark shadow like hand reached from the ground, and grabbed her body, and tried to snatch it from Rakaia. _

"_Hey what the let go!" The Young boy shouted trying to pull the young girl away from the shadow hand that tried to grab its victim. _

"_I said let go!" Young Rakaia shouted trying to kick it, but then he suddenly lost his balance, and let go of Mariah, and she was dragged down by the shadow like hand completely. _

"_Mariah….Mariah……MARIAH!!!" Young Rakaia shouted as everything faded to Black. _

Flashback Over.

Rakaia slowly came back to reality, and saw that everyone was looking at him with questionable looks.

"Hey kid!" Sega shouted from across the field. "If you're done making an ass out of yourself can we please get on with this?" She shouted.

Rakaia looked around again and then back at Sega then let out a large sigh, and dropped his hands.

"I can't do it." He said slowly.

"Can't do what kid!" Sega shouted." You can't win I know you can't!" She shouted.

Rakaia looked up at her, and then at the crowd, and then at Luna especially, and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I…I...I Quit." Rakaia said slowly.

"WHAT!" the crowd echoed

Meanwhile in the shadow realm Dante was examining his new power, and looking at the Armageddon card which he fought, and lost with.

"Anything wrong Dante?" Destiny asked as she stepped up from behind him.

Dante shook his head, and continued to stare at the card.

"Don't worry." Destiny stated the complete Blood stone will make it all better." Destiny stated as she smiled wickedly at her master.

"Destiny if you don't mind me asking what the hell does this stone do?" Maria asked snobbishly.

"Well Maria If you were listening the first time, then I wouldn't have to explain it again." Destiny stated as she looked at Maria Arrogantly.

"Well just explain it so we can find out what he need to do." Maria stated again.

Destiny didn't look happy with Maria's attitude, but decided to go head, and explain it again anyway.

"Alright you dumb blond listen up, because this is the last time I'm explaining it." Destiny shouted, but before she could carry on Dante raised his hand up motioning her to silence.

"I guess the master as something to say." Alex stated as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Dante nodded his head, and turned towards the Shadow Stalkers. "The Blood Stone is a sacred stone that was forged during the time before the great Pharaoh himself." Dante stated as he started walking past each of them, one by one.

"There were two stone's that were created." Dante stated. "The blood stone and the pure evolution Crystal." Dante stated as he turned around to face them all at once. "The blood stone is the evolution to more than immense power, more power than what you can imagine." Dante stated as he walked back towards the center of the room.

"We need the other half of the Blood Stone, so we can evolve our creatures, and our power, and make sure this time when I say that I'm going to create a new world that no one stands in our way." Dante said evilly as he eyes started to glow red, as the first half of the Blood stone started to react in his body, and a Red Aura started to surround him.

"This time…THEY…WILL….DIE!" Dante stated as his power started to grow more, and more.

* * *

**What the hell! Rakaia quit, Dante wants the Blood Stone to grow even stronger, and what's up with Rakaia's memories find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright finally I updated

Sega: YAY about damn time Rakaia

Me: Oh shut up Sega

Sega: Make me

Jaden: Guys would you cool it

Me: No tell her to shut up

Sega: No you shut up

Jaden: (Sigh) Oh boy alright everyone please review the chapter, and let us know what you think, review the chapter so you can motivated Rakaia to write some more because personally I like, and oh we would like to thank SegaLovesAnime09 again for letting Rakaia use her Characters well until next time. Please Review!


	5. Concern and Worries

**Disclaimer: Alright I'm doing this while I have some free time, so here's the next chapter. Remember I don't own Yugioh GX or anything dealing with it. On the bright side I do own my OC's, and SegaLovesAnime09 owns her OC's and I pretty much own anything that has to deal with any of our OC's Well Sega owns a couple of them to, but anyway on with the story. **

Me: Now tell me why were doing this again.

Sega: Aww come on Rakaia it'll be fun I'm telling you.

Me: Ok Define fun, because where I come from Fun isn't trying to get me to fall asleep with you standing over me with an Axe.

Sega: (Rolls Eyes) Oh come on I'm not going to do anything I promise.

Me: Ok Then you don't do anything over there, while I start this story.

Sega: But Kaia if I don't do this who will

Me: Why would you want to do it?

Sega: Ohh no reason (puts axe away) Damn Rakaia

Me: Anyway let me start this story before this Psycho kills me

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
Worries and Concern_**

In the Shadow realm Crayus, along with Victor, and Alex were standing outside the room where Dante and the girls of the Shadow Stalkers were in.

"So what mate are you going to do once we find the other half of the Blood Stone?" Victor asked as he looked at Crayus who just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed with a wicked smirk on his face.

"What am I going to do?" Crayus repeated as Victor, and Alex looked at him. He chuckled a bit, and slowly lifted his head up, to look at the two Shadow duelists in front of him. "I have someone important to see." He said smirking evilly at the same time. "You may want to call this a violent family reunion." Crayus finished as he looked at the boys who just smirked back at him.

"What about you Victor.' Alex asked as he turned to his shadow partner wondering what his answer will be.

Victor just shook his head, and smiled smugly." The same thing you would mate, Take control, and destroy anyone or anything that gets in my way." Victor answered. Alex didn't say anything he just smiled as well, and then turned back around to look at Crayus.

"So the blood Stone is really that powerful huh?" Alex asked.

Crayus just looked at the young shadow duelist, and smirked. "You have no idea." Crayus stated. "The blood stone doesn't only just increase power, but it has the power to bring her person's true dark side out of them, and I have my own plans for the use of it." Crayus added.

"I heard once the Blood stone is complete it, transforms into a card, and increases the power of the user, by 100 fold." Alex said as he looked up at the older duelist.

Crayus nodded his head in approval. "Indeed it does." He stated slowly." The Blood Stone is one of the most powerful ancient artifacts that ever existed." Crayus added. "It's nothing compared to those stupid Millennium items that the Pharaoh used.

"That powerful aye." Victor said tilting his hat forward.

"That powerful." Crayus stated as he turned around to walk about in the room, where his master was. Until he heard a certain voice in his head. '

"Crayus stop please." The voice shouted in Crayus as he headed towards the door.

"Oh don't worry." Crayus slowly said to himself. "This time I'll make sure he knows the truth, and then make sure he'll see you in the afterlife." Crayus said again laughing evilly as he slowly opened the door leading to Dante.

Meanwhile in the room with the rest of the Shadow Stalkers, Alexia was sitting by herself not saying a word, just in her own little world. That's until Maria, and Jessica decided to walk towards her.

"So like what's the deal with this one." Jessica asked arrogantly.

"I don't know." Maria said. "She's always like this, it's irritating really." Maria said in a stuck up tone.

Alexia didn't pay attention to the two; she just continued staring off into space.

"_Who am I?"_ She asked herself in her head." _Why am I here?"_ She asked herself again. "_So many questions and no answers_." She thought again.

"She's such a letdown." Jessica stated as she placed her hand in front of her face, and started waving it.

"Yea just like her family." Maria stated laughing as Alexia eyes slowly moved towards her, and as quick as lightning her hand was grasped firmly around Maria neck, holding her up in the air leaving the young shadow duelist feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"One more time." Alexia stated." One more time, and I promise I'll rip your damn vocal cords out of your throat, do you understand me?" Alexia asked violently as Jessica just stood there in shock, at how quick Alexia reacted towards the comment Maria made.

"Cough…yes...Cough." Maria managed to stay as she tried to gasp for air.

"Good." Alexia stated as she released her grip, letting Maria fall hard on the ground in front of her.

"Next time, I won't say anything I'll just kill you." Alexia stated as she walked past Maria, and towards Jessica who quickly stepped aside letting her pass freely.

"Cough….Damn…Cough...Damn... Witch." Maria spoke out, but not loud enough for Alexia to hear. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Maria spat as she turned around, and glared at Alexia with anger filling her eyes.

"Don't worry about her, it seems like she is still holding on to what little life she did have." Jessica stated. "But don't worry though the Blood stone will happily erase that for her." Jessica finished as she helped Maria up, and looked at Alexia walk off into her own Darkness.

"So what do you think?" Destiny asked as she turned towards Dante who was sitting across the room, watching the entire thing. "Is she really worthy enough?" Destiny asked.

Dante just smirked and looked at the Woman who stood in front of him. "Oh yes she is worthy, her power is amazing not to mention her temper." Dante stated. "She will be excellent for the Blood Stone, her power will multiply, and she will be one of the strongest Shadow Stalkers alive." Dante stated.

"But can she be trusted?" Destiny asked as she looked at her Master who slowly stood up.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Dante said slowly as he started to walk slowly past Destiny. "In time mean time I have a message to deliver." Dante said as an evil smirk appeared on his face as he walked off into the Darkness just like Alexia did previously.

**Duel Academy**

The students were still in shock, at the conclusion of the duel between Rakaia, and Sega.

"Yo what did he just say?" Jaden asked as he leaned over the guard rail trying to get a better look at Rakaia's face, and when he did he could tell something wasn't right about him.

"He quit, like really he quit." Isabella stated as he didn't know whether this kid situation was funny, or whether it was something to be concerned about.

"I don't get it, Rakaia never quits." Alexis added as she too was worried for her friend who didn't look like himself.

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly as Rakaia slowly brought his eyes up from the ground, and look at Sega.

"It's done you win." He stated as he slowly turned around, and walked off the stage.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Sega shouted as Rakaia didn't want to hear it; instead he just kept walking until he exited the arena.

"Wait a damn minute!" Sega shouted, as she hopped off the dueling field. "No one quits on me! Get back here and Duel!" She shouted as she ran off behind Rakaia.

"Come on. Let's go see what's up." Jaden stated as the gang nodded, and turned to run off behind Rakaia as well only to find that Luna was already a few steps ahead of them. She was running as fast as she could try to beat Sega to Rakaia first.

"_What the hell Rakaia." _Luna thought. "_You had her, why did you just quit like that._" Luna said as her expression turned from determination into trying to find out, into a concern worried feeling.

"Rakaia I hope your ok." Luna stated as she continued to run as fast as she could trying to catch up to Rakaia.

Rakaia had made it to the main entrance to duel academy, and before he could step outside he felt a hand on his shoulder quickly turn him around. When he did he saw the angry face of the Gladiator beast Duelist.

"What do you want?" Rakaia asked half annoyed that Sega was still in front of him.

"Why did you quit!" She shouted. "I was so about to whoop your ass, and you quit!" She finished

Rakaia just turned around, and tried to walk off, but Sega wasn't having it she just jumped in front of Rakaia, and extended her arms out, blocking his way.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you quit." Sega stated angry at the Dragon duelist.

Rakaia didn't even look at her, he just look down at the ground again." You wouldn't understand." Rakaia stated.

"I wouldn't understand." Sega repeated." Dude don't give me that Bullshit." Sega shouted again.

"Look it's complicated ok, right now I can't really think, so look you won be happy." Rakaia stated.

"Is that your final excuse huh?" Sega asked as she looked at Rakaia in his pitiful state.

Rakaia just shook his head, and started to walk past her.

"That's what I thought, you know what I almost thought you had something special in you kid, but I was wrong you're as pathetic as you were when I first saw you." Sega shouted behind Rakaia, who didn't turn around he just kept on walking.

"It doesn't matter." Rakaia thought. "I have been pathetic longer than that." He thought again as he kept walking.

Sega stood there looking at Rakaia, as he faded away over the hill.

"Humph weak." She said.

"What's your deal?" A voice asked from behind Sega. Sega turned around swiftly only to find the Harpy Duelist Luna standing behind her.

"You know he quit for a reason, and I can assure you it wasn't because of you." Luna stated as she stormed past Sega not wanting to hear what she had to say.

Luna ran after Rakaia again, wondering what was really going through the Dragon duelist mind.

While Luna ran off after Rakaia, Jaden, and the gang ran up behind Sega, and stopped right beside her.

"Well did you find out what happened?" Isabella asked Sega who didn't look like she was happy at all, she kind of felt guilty considering what she said to the Dragon duelist wasn't really the person she was at all.

"No he wouldn't tell me." Sega said slowly.

Isabella shook her head. "Don't worry he knew he couldn't win." Isabella stated.

"I don't think that it's." Jaden stated as he looked off in the direction Rakaia walked off to. "Rakaia's been in tighter situations then that, and he's always pulled through. Him quitting like that, something's got to be wrong." Jaden stated.

"Yea it's not really like him to do that." Alexis stated.

"Oh boy wait till Chazz find out." Jaden said as he put his hand on the top of his head, and thought about how Chazz would take Rakaia quitting a duel.

"Yea he's going to really freak on this one." Alexis stated as she looked at Jaden, but then the thought of who these girls was popped back up in her head.

"Jaden we got to talk." Alexis stated as she crossed her arms, and slowly nodded her heads towards the two girls that stood in front of them.

Jaden looked at her confused, and then realized what she meant, and slowly started to laugh nervously.

"Oh that...Well…you see Lex." Jaden started." It's like this, you see when we were little…well I think your brother could explain this to you better than I can." Jaden said smiling sheepishly.

"My brother….Atticus." Alexis said with a confused look on her face.

"Atticus." Isabella repeated. "Wait is Atti here?" She asked getting excited quickly.

Jaden just laughed nervously, and looked at the three girls." Look Lex, let's talk about this in my and I'll try to explain everything." Jaden stated.

Alexis couldn't do anything but nod, as she Sega, and Isabella all headed towards Jaden, and Rakaia's room leaving Jaden standing there looking dumbfounded thinking of what he may have gotten himself into.

"Umm ok…So how am I going to explain this to them." He said to himself. "Oh well here we go." Jaden said as he ran off behind them.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor Office Sheppard lights was going through his old books, and smiling as the memories of his students made him smile.

"What a wonderful school full of students we have this year." He said to himself as he pulled out a year book, full of pictures of the students, and then most of them full of Jaden, Rakaia, Alexis, and Luna especially considering the fight against Dante, and Armageddon.

"Aww Jaden, you guys make me so proud to be the chancellor of this school." He said as he looked at the picture. "If it wasn't for you, and your friends we wouldn't be here." He said again as he flipped through the pictures of the many adventures that the school had, and how Jaden and the gang was there to save them every time.

"Oh Jaden I don't know where we would be without you, and your friends. "Chancellor stated as he leaned back in his chair, and closed his book.

"Oh don't worry you'll soon find out." A voice said out of nowhere startling Sheppard.

"What the…Who said that?" Sheppard asked as he jumped out of his chair looking around scared, and clueless who this voice might belong to.

"Oh Sheppard I'm sad you mean to tell me you don't remember me, has it really been that long?" A voice called out again causing Sheppard to get nervous as he carefully tried to analyze the voice. He thought, and he thought until it finally clicked in his head, and when it did his jaw completely dropped.

"No...It...It can't be…But you were destroyed along with that monstrosity you call a duel monster." Sheppard stated as he continued looking around his office, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Oh but I wasn't, as a matter of fact that only delayed the inevitable." The voice stated.

"Where are you?" Sheppard shouted. "Show yourself." He demanded as he continued looking around his room as if someone was in there with him.

"Why don't you look at the screen?" The voice stated as Sheppard quickly turned to look at the screen, and we saw who it was his eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe who face was smirking at him evilly.

"Da...Da…Dante." Sheppard said shockingly.

"Hello old friend." Dante stated slowly smirking evilly, at the Chancellor through his monitor." How have you been?" He asked evilly leaving Sheppard standing there looking at his screen in horror he couldn't believe it was him, he couldn't believe that he survived. He didn't know what to think the, only thing he knew at this point was that they were in trouble.

* * *

**Whoa! Dante finally showed his face, and to Sheppard, and What's up with Rakaia, What's going on with this story? And who was Crayus talking about earlier Stay tuned for everything ties together Next time on Yugioh GX!  
**

Me: I TOLD YOU SEGA LEAVE ME ALONE! "Runs from Sega"

Sega: COME HERE KAIA, I JUST WANT TO SAW YOUR LEG OFF! "Running after him."

Me: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I WANT MY DAMN LEG! "Keeps running."

Sega: BUT NEED SOME MONEY SO LET ME SELL IT, I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU HALF!" Chases him"

Jaden, and Alexis: Well these two are busy, but if you want to find out what happens next please Review so Rakaia if he can still walk, can update more, and bring it all in, and trust me it's a good one so Please review, and give your opinions thanks, and we're out.


	6. Past Conflicts

**Disclaimer: Alright here's the story, the reason this disclaimer is particularly short is because I'm sleepy as hell so bare with me alright. Remember I don't own Yugioh GX, or anything to do with it. I own all my OC's except two, and those belong to SegaLovesAnime09 so everyone thank her for letting me use her characters. Thanks Sega! Alright now on with the story. **

Me: Sega you ready for another chapter

Sega: Duh! I have been waiting for you to update, so hurry up.

Me: (growls slightly at her) Oh don't worry I'll update alright

Sega; Wait…I don't like the sound of that what do you have a plan.

Me: Oh nothing, nothing I promise

Sega: I don't like where this is going.

Me: Oh well anyway it is time for the story, so let's get to it.

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
Past conflicts**_

Chancellor Sheppard steady looked at the screen in horror, as he saw Dante's evil face on the screen with the same wicked smile as before.

"But….it…it's impossible."Sheppard stated still shaking in horror.

"Oh but on the contrary it is very possible." Dante stated as he spoke to the chancellor.

"But...You were destroyed." Sheppard said as he took a step back in fear of Dante. "Jaden, and…the others…they." He started

"Failed to get the job done." Dante finished still smirking at Sheppard who clearly didn't want any part of Dante.

"What do you want?" Sheppard asked sternly as he glared at Dante, but still have the feeling of fear in him.

Dante just snickered on the screen, and looked at Sheppard and smirked. "Oh nothing special really." Dante started." It's just something small that I need to help me get back, what I lost." Dante stated.

"Get back what you lost." Sheppard repeated as he looked at Dante who just smirked again.

"Yes…The world." Dante stated sternly as he started to get serious. "Sheppard…I want the other half of the Blood Stone." Dante said as Sheppard eyes widened at the very words that Dante spoke struck his heart like lightning.

"You…you…found the other half of the Blood Stone?" Sheppard asked now sweating bullets. "But you couldn't have possibly found it, it was lost forever in the Shadow realm." Sheppard stated scared stiff as he back up against the wall.

Dante just chuckled evilly as he looked at Sheppard through the screen. "That's right it was, that's until little old me had to come across it, and you know what I always say Sheppard. Finders keepers, Losers are dead by me." Dante stated as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry I know where the Blood Stone is and I know you know it to, and no matter how you tried to hide it, know that I will come and get it, and I won't stop there?" Dante stated wickedly as he looked at Sheppard with hate in his eyes. "First I'm going to start with your precious Students, taking them down one by one, and next is you, then the world." Dante stated as he started laughing evilly, and suddenly in a quick flash of darkness Sheppard's TV exploded sending shards everywhere missing Sheppard by only a few inches.

"Oh….no…..I got to tell them…..But they aren't ready to know the truth." Sheppard stated as he stood up slowly, and walked towards the TV that exploded just a few seconds ago. "This could be the biggest battle that they may ever face." Sheppard said to himself as he lifted his head up, and look out his window towards the sky.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer dorm, where Jaden and the gang was sitting in Jaden's room wondering how the two new students Sega, and Isabella knew all about Jaden, and even Atticus for that matter.

"So Jaden." Isabella started." Tell them how we met." She said again as she was pushing Jaden to talk to Alexis.

"Well…You see…It's kind of complicated." Jaden stated slowly, trying not to sound like a fool, but failed miserably. "Well Lex it's like this." Jaden said again laughing nervously rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"Uh huh I'm waiting Jaden." Alexis said somewhat impatiently wanting to hurry up, and get the information out of him.

"Alright well." Jaden said trying to remember all the way back, to where he met Sega, and Isabella.

"Isabella!" A voice shouted out of nowhere causing the new girl to turn around, and make her jaw drop at the person that stood at the Slifer Kings door.

"At...At...Atticus!" She shouted with happiness as she sprinted towards Atticus with open arms.

"Isabella is that really you!" Atticus said with a smile as Isabella leaped in the air, and wrapped her arms around Atticus. "Whoa there!" Atticus said happily swinging Isabella around for a second, before setting her down.

"Atti long time no see." Isabella said with a smile that soon turned into a glare." Why haven't you called me?" She shouted at the Obelisk duelist as she gave him a punch in the arm.

Atticus didn't do anything but take it, and smile at Isabella. "Sorry I kind of was well how you put it, out of the picture for awhile." Atticus stated." I'll have to fill you in later." He said again as he looked at Alexis who was still confused at what the hell was going on.

"Atti you to." Alexis said as she looked at her brother who had a stupid grin on his face.

"Yep Lexi sorry." Atticus said nervously as he too was rubbing the back of his head.

Alexis was now getting frustrated, and frustrated fast.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" She shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.

"Alright Lex." Jaden spoke up." This is how it happened." He said again as he walked up towards Alexis, and took her hand and led her to the bed and sat her down.

"Ok here's the story." Jaden stated.

"Wait let me tell it." Atticus jumped in. "This is how it happened." Atticus started. "You see back when I was little I was at the play ground, you know minding my own business. When I spotted a beautiful defenseless girl being bullied by bastards." He stated.

"Defenseless?" Isabella stated as she crossed her arms, and looked at Atticus tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ok maybe not defenseless." Atticus covered up." But we were on the playground at the time, and there were these little kids bully Isabella, and sat there and watched for a minute until I decided I had enough." He continued.

Jaden and Alexis listened with all ears while Sega was leaning against the wall still thinking about her duel with the Dragon duelist, and why he would quit.

"_I still don't get it."_ She said to herself in her head." _Why would he just quit on me like that_." She thought. "_Never in my life as someone ever quit on me, maybe pass out, but quit."_ She thought to herself as she looked out the window.

Jaden looked over at Sega, and could tell what she was thinking, but didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

"So happened was I helped out Isabella, and later on introduced her to Jaden and you to Alexis." Atticus stated with a big smile on his face. "And Lexi, you were nothing but a little baby at the time, so it's not surprising that you don't remember them." Atticus finished as he looked at Alexis who looked like she understood.

"Yea you were nothing but a little baby." Isabella stated." You were just so cute." Isabella stated causing Alexis to blush from embarrassment.

"Umm thanks…I think." Alexis stated as she looked at Isabella who still just smiled excited that she finally got to see Atticus and Jaden again.

Jaden just smiled as well laughing at the fact that Isabella can still remember how Alexis looked when she was a baby.

"What are you laughing at?" Alexis said glaring at Jaden, who moved back from Alexis still laughing, but suddenly something flashed before Jaden's eyes and what he saw didn't look like his room anymore.

"What the….Where am I?" Jaden stated as he looked around, and saw nothing but buildings. Burning buildings, and a pitch black sky. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself in horror as he looked around some more to only find the same image repeating itself.

"Help Me!" a voice shouted. "Please Help...Me!" it cried again as Jaden turned around just in time to see a figure being disintegrated right in front of him, causing his jaw to drop completely, and his eyes to widen in horror in what he saw.

"Oh…No." Jaden said slowly as he took a step back, and looked up at the sky, and saw something that cause a chill to run down his spine. It was a long shadow like figure flying around in the sky blasting the city nonstop, destroying everything in its path. One by one disintegrating every human, and object in its path.

"What…what is that?" Jaden asked himself as he saw a little boy standing there scared, and crying.

"Mommy….Mommy." the boy cried. Jaden didn't know what to do, but his instincts kicked in, and he did what he normally would do.

"Hey kid!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the little boy that was still sitting on the ground with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It…took…My…Mommy." The little boy manage to say as it started crying louder gaining the attention of the shadow like beast flying through the sky.

"Oh shit!" Jaden said to himself as he saw the beast turn its attention towards the little boy, and started hauling ass towards him.

"Hey...Kid!" Jaden shouted as he was trying his best to get to him." Kid get out of the way!" Jaden shouted breathing hard, as he was pouring his heart into trying to save the little boy, who finally turned his head around, and saw the beast flying towards him with his mouth wide open, and preparing a blast.

"Move…Dammit….MOVE!" Jaden shouted as the monster sent a powerful Blast towards the little boy.

"Nooooo!" Jaden shouted as the blast connected with the concrete, and exploded on impact disintegrating the little boy right in front of Jaden's eyes.

Jaden couldn't do anything but stare in shock as the little boy's body was nowhere to be found, it was completely gone, and Jaden couldn't do anything about it.

"_What the…What is this?"_ Jaden said to himself as he stood there completely frozen as he slowly looked up, and saw that the beast had its eyes focused on him. _"I...I...can't move."_ Jaden said to himself as he looked up at the beast who growled at Jaden, and slowly reopened his mouth.

"_Oh no_." Jaden said as he continued looking at the beast that started powering up the same attack, it used on the little boy. "_I got to move_." Jaden thought." Come on legs move." Jaden said trying to budge, but his body wasn't responding.

The creature continued to power up its attack, and then without a second to spare sent it flying towards Jaden.

"Ah…Ah…Ahhhh!" Jaden screamed as the attack collided with him, and exploded on impact, causing Jaden to snap back to reality, but still feeling the pain flow through his body as he continued to scream.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she saw her boyfriend collapse to the floor. "Jaden!" she shouted again as she ran towards her boyfriend and saw him shivering, and shaking like he was having a seizure.

"What the hell…Jaden!" Isabella shouted as she ran towards her fallen friend.

"What happened to him?" Sega asked worriedly as she knelt down by Isabella looking her long time friend.

"I don't know." Alexis stated worriedly. "He was just right here laughing, and then the next thing I know he's screaming in agony." Alexis said worriedly.

Atticus ran towards the fallen Slifer quickly, and picked him up in his arms, and looked at the three girls.

"Isabella, You and Sega find Rakaia and Luna and let them know what's going on."Atticus commanded. "Alexis you come with me, I got a feeling when Jaden wakes up, and it's going to be you he wants to see first." Atticus stated giving Alexis a comforting smile.

The girls quickly nodded, and Isabella, and Sega were out the door looking for Rakaia, and Alexis and Atticus were off to the infirmary with Jaden in arms.

"Jaden!" Alexis thought as she turned her head, and looked at her beloved boyfriend, and saw that he had calmed down, but she was still worried. "Jaden I hope your ok." She thought again, as both her and her brother reached the infirmary in quickly rushed Jaden in.

Meanwhile Rakaia was standing on the beach looking at the waves wash on shore, and then quickly get sucked back up into the ocean.

"Why?" he asked himself as he continued to stare off into space.

"Why did that memory come back to me?" he asked himself again. "It doesn't make sense, I thought that I put all that behind me." Rakaia said to himself as he dropped down to his knees, and punched the soft sand structure that he walked on.

"I don't get it!" he started shouting as he continued to punch the ground harder, and harder. "Why is this coming back to me, and why now I beat my brother why is this haunting me?" Rakaia shouted again with a tear running down his face.

Suddenly a something flashed before Rakaia's eyes, and he was surrounded in shear darkness.

"What the hell!" Rakaia stated as he turned around, and saw nothing but complete and empty darkness. "Where the hell am I?" Rakaia asked himself as he continued to look around for even the smallest speck of light, but to no avail.

"Hello!" He shouted as he continued to spin around in circles." Hello!" Rakaia shouted again at the top of his lungs." Can anyone hear me!" he shouted again.

"Rakaia." A masculine voice called sharply, causing Rakaia to turn around quickly in the direction that the voice was coming from only to find a figure that looked like he was in his late forties. His clothes were ripped, and his shoes were torn, and his face looked like he had just been in a fight, and lost. Cut's and bruises was all over his body, but what Rakaia noticed the most was that on his right arm he had a duel disk, and he looked like he was dueling.

"Rakaia what's gotten into you!" the voice shouted as Rakaia returned the answer by looking at the figure with nothing but sheer confusion on his face.

"What the hell are you…Wait…that...Can't be…..Dad?" Rakaia said in shock as he got a closer look at who he was looking at, and then it hit him.

**Flashback**

"_Rakaia what's gotten into you? Snap out of it son" Rakaia's father cried as he slammed another monster card on the field, and pointed towards Rakaia. _

"_Please son don't make me do this." His father shouted as he looked at his son, who didn't look like Rakaia, or at least the Rakaia that we all know now. This Rakaia was somewhat different, his eyes were red, and he had a sadistic smirk on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing. He wore a pain Black shirt, with Black Paints, and Black, and Red Shoes, with a Red Headband around his head, with the matching Black fingerless gloves. _

"_Go ahead old man, do your worst." Rakaia said evilly as he looked at his father, who still had the shock look his face. _

"_Son don't make me do this." His father repeated. _

_Rakaia just laughed evilly, and then looked at his father and smirked. "I'm tired of this little game; it's time for you to sleep with the rest of the family." Rakaia stated evilly as he lifted up a card, and a shadow like figure appeared behind Rakaia that resembled the almighty Red Eyes Black Dragon. _

"_No son please listen to me!" His father begged. "This isn't you." He said again trying to reason with his son. _

"_He won't listen to you, you poor excuse for a father." A voice called behind Rakaia. _

"_It's you!" His father said as he looked at the figure that stood beside Rakaia. "It is you after all, how dare you use your little brother like this?" His father shouted. _

"_It's simple father." The figure said. "It's Power." He said again as he looked at his father, with his cold black eyes, that soon turned red just like Rakaia's. _

"_In order for me to gain that power I would have to remove you from this world." The figure stated." And what better way to do that, then with the family's prize possession." The figure stated as he looked at his father, who gritted his teeth back at him. _

"_Crayus you bastard!" The father shouted." How could you destroy your own family, and then leave your brother for the blame? What kind of monster are you!" He shouted again, causing Crayus to glare at him with his eyes full of hatred. _

"_Monster!" Crayus shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia. "That's the monster, the monster that been living with us for years is right here dueling you, dueling you for your life old man!" Crayus shouted. "If anything you should be calling this little bastard here the monster, the freak of domino city!" Crayus shouted back towards his father as he pointed towards Rakaia. _

"_This kid possesses power that no one else has, and that's the power of Rage!" Crayus shouted again." Why do you think the Red Eyes Black Dragon chose him for a master, why do you think he can only play with Dragon cards?" Crayus shouted again. "Think about it old man, the answer is right in front of you." He added." Your son has the power to be the dragon king, he has the power to call upon one of the most powerful Dragon's in the world, and you think I'm not going to take advantage of that?" Crayus finished. _

"_Crayus stop this is wrong, think about how Rakaia would feel, his heart won't be able to take it." His father exclaimed. _

"_Humph who cares?" Crayus stated." All I care about his power." He finished as he pointed towards his father. "Rakaia finish it." Crayus commanded. _

_As Red Aura surrounded Rakaia and he smirked evilly, and laughed sadistically as he pointed towards his father as well. _

"_Red Eyes Black Dragon finish him with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes reared his head back, getting ready to unleash its most powerful attack. _

_His father stood there, still and silent knowing that he had let his family down, and knowing that he couldn't stop his oldest son Crayus from taking advantage of Rakaia's power. He was going to be soon destroyed by the very son that he loved. _

"_FINISH IT!" Rakaia shouted again as Red eyes was done charging his attack, and shot it towards their father. _

"_Boys." Their father said slowly." I'm sorry I should have been a better father to the both of you." He said slowly as the attack slowly came towards him, and finally collided against him, causing a huge explosion. Leaving nothing but his broken body laying in a crater, created by Rakaia's own Red Eyes Black Dragon, and standing in front of him was Rakaia with his red Aura swirling out of control, and Crayus standing behind him with his arms crossed, and smiling wickedly. _

"_Good job Rakaia you did it." Crayus said evilly as he smirked at his younger brother who was still swirling around in his rage to understand what he had done. _

**Flashback ended **

Another tear started to stream down Rakaia's face as he stopped pounding the ground, and thought about that day.

It was blurry, he couldn't quite remember it all, but what he had just envisioned he refuse to believe.

"No…that...Couldn't have been me." He said to himself." No I…I saw Crayus kill him, just like he killed Mariah... I know he did…didn't he?" Rakaia asked himself as he too was suffering mental break down.

"Arrghh!" He shouted as he gave the ground one last pound." Why the hell is this happening to me?" He shouted towards the sky, unknowingly to him Luna, Sega, and Isabella was standing behind him not saying anything, but watching in shock of what they were saying.

"Did you get any of that?" Isabella asked not really getting what Rakaia was yelling about, but she knew something was deeply wrong with this young duelist.

"I don't know. ' Sega said." But I bet for some reason, this is why he quit." Sega said worriedly as she looked at Rakaia, and saw that the Dragon duelist was really losing it.

"Poor kid." Sega stated as she looked at him, with worry now feeling her eyes as well.

Luna couldn't stand to watch this any longer; she quickly sprinted towards her boyfriend without carry what may happen next.

"Rakaia!" her voice echoed causing Rakaia to come back to reality.

"Huh? Luna." He said as he slowly turned around, and saw Luna, Sega, and Isabella running towards him.

"Guys." Rakaia could barely say as his vision started to get blurry as they came closer. He started to drift off as his eyes started closing, and his body slowly falling towards the ground.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she performed a baseball slide on her knees as she slid towards Rakaia, and catching before he fell.

"Rakaia! Come on Rakaia speak to me!" Luna shouted trying to get her boyfriend to open his eyes, and hopefully be alright.

"Hey kid this isn't funny." Sega shouted as she knelt down on Rakaia's other side." I swear you so better be joking." Sega stated as she placed her hand on his head, and sighed a sigh of relief. "Well he doesn't have a fever." Sega said as she looked at Luna.

Luna nodded in approval, and looked down at Rakaia who head laid on her lap. "Rakaia please wake up." Luna said sadly as Sega looked at her, and then Rakaia.

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Isabella stated quickly. "Come on we have to hurry." She said again.

Sega looked at Luna, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on we got to get him there, it won't do him any good if he's lying around out here. " Sega said with a smile, that Luna seemed to like.

"Thanks." Luna said returning the smile. "You're right let's get him to the infirmary." She finished as Isabella came over to Rakaia's motionless body, and slowly lifted him up, and started jogging off to the Infirmary.

"I swear babysitting is not my thing." Isabella stated.

"Suck it up." Sega stated running beside her." Remember we got to hurry up, and get there because Jaden's in there to. "She finished.

"Huh? Jaden to." Luna asked running on the other side of Isabella.

"Yea he kind of passed out right in front of us." Sega said as the three continued to run towards the infirmary.

"Yea it's kind of weird, but I hope it's nothing serious." Isabella stated.

"You're not the only one." Luna stated as she turned her slightly at Rakaia.

"Rakaia you better be alright." She stated as the three made their way to the Infirmary, and spotting Alexis, and Atticus in the room with Jaden, who was till unconscious.

"What happened?' Alexis asked shocked to see that the girls were carrying Rakaia in.

"He passed out, kind of like the same way Jaden did." Sega answered looking at the Dragon duelist, with sadness in her voice, even though she didn't know Rakaia that well, she started to feel somewhat sorry for him.

"Poor kid." Isabella said. "But here I'm going to lay him in the bed next to Jay." She said as she did just that.

"Something's not right here." Alexis stated. "First Jaden and now Rakaia something is definitely wrong." She finished.

"I agree." Luna said." I'll get the Chancellor in here so we can find out what this is." Luna stated.

"Good call." Atticus said as he stepped towards the beds of both duelists.

"Girls this looks serious, and when I say serious I mean serious." Atticus stated as he looked at the two duelists lying in their beds.

"I just hope Chancellor can figure out what this is when he gets here." Atticus stated as he continued to look at both of the boys who were still unconscious.

"I just hope they're both alright." He said finally.

* * *

**Whoa what the hell happened to Jaden, and Rakaia? And what was Dante talking about, and how does Chancellor know about the Blood Stone Find out Next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew what a chapter, that took a lot of energy out of me.

Sega: Yea I see you want to lie down or something.

Me: Nah I'm good I got to get ready to write the next chapter.

Sega: Really YAY! Everyone please review so Rakaia can update.

Jaden: yea please Review

Me and Sega: Where in the hell have you been!

Jaden: Me and Alexis went to the movies and Luna in the living room sleep.

Me: Figures

Sega: Yea can't find good help these days.

Me: But everyone please review, and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it, well I'll update again, soon real soon, just help me out with the motivation haha, either way I'll still update . Thanks for reading.


	7. Bloodstone Revealed

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm back again with another update, so I say let's cut this short and get to the story. As you all know I don't own Yugioh GX or anything dealing with it. I do own my OC's and everything dealing with this story, but I don't own SegaLovesAnime09 characters. So without further a due the next part to the story hope you guys enjoy. **

Me: lalalalalala

Sega: The hell is wrong with you

Me: it's a good day that's all

Jaden: Something isn't right.

Sega: You're telling me.

Me: What I'm not planning anything.

Sega: Your trying to kill me off in the story aren't you.

Me: Damn your good lol.

Sega: Not funny Kaia.

Me: Yea it is

Sega: No it's not

Me: Yea it is

Jaden: On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Bloodstone Revealed  
**

Atticus, and the rest of the gang was watching Jaden and Rakaia sleeping on the bed soundly as they thought about the events they just witnessed with the both of them.

"I don't get it." Atticus stated as he brought his hand up towards his chin and started to think. "What made the Jay man freak like that?" He asked out loud.

"I don't know." Isabella said as she stepped beside Atticus looking at the two duelists lying there peacefully. "But it looks like their ok for now, but what I don't get is the kid was mumbling something before he pasted out." Isabella stated as she pointed towards Rakaia. "Jaden didn't do that he just screamed before he decided to pass out." Isabella finished.

"Well then obviously something isn't right here." Alexis said as she walked up to the two, and turned her head towards Jaden and Rakaia.

"I'm with blonde over here." Sega said as she walked up beside Alexis. "Something definitely isn't right here, and we better figure out what's going on before any more people pass out from insanity." Sega finished.

"Yea your right." Atticus stated as he looked at Jaden and Rakaia again.

"Where's Luna with the Chancellor?" Alexis asked as she turned around to see if Luna had come back, but sadly she hasn't returned with the chancellor.

"_What's taking her so long_?" Alexis thought as worry started to creep over her face until Isabella put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yo Lexi everything is going to be ok." Isabella said with a smile." Trust me we know Jay, and he won't let some little panic attack take him out." Isabella stated causing Alexis to smile.

"Yea and Rakaia's to tough for anything like that to get to him to." Atticus stated as he gave his little sister a pat on the head. "Don't worry we're all concerned about them, even Sega's concerned about Rakaia even though she won't admit it.

Sega turned sharply and glared at Atticus. "Don't push it Atti I just want my rematch, that's all." Sega said kind of harshly as she turned around with her arms crossed.

Isabella just smiled at her best friend. "Aww Sega's made a new friend." She stated which caused Sega to blush.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked kind of curious at what Isabella was talking about.

Isabella just smiled as she continued to look at Sega who still had her back turned to the group.

"You see for the longest it's just been me and Sega since me and Atti here split up." Isabella began as she walked over to Sega, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and continued to explain. "Sega isn't really the type to be sentimental to others, as a matter of fact the only person she really cared about lately was Me, Jaden, Atti here and the family other than that she really doesn't let anyone get close. "Isabella said as she smiled at Sega.

Sega just glanced over at her best friend, and removed her arm from around her shoulders. "Look I don't know what you're talking about, me and Dragon boy aren't friends and we probably never will be I just want him to be ok so I can get my rematch, is that so hard to ask?" Sega said as she looked at Isabella who just shook her head, and turned her attention back towards Alexis.

"Either way, we'll figure this out." Isabella stated as Alexis just looked at her and Sega for a second.

"Well if you...say." Alexis started.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary that the gang were in burst open, revealing Luna who was breathing heavily from the running she was doing, and chancellor Sheppard who was breathing heavy for trying to keep up.

"So...Sorry…it...Took...so long." Luna said trying to catch her breath

Sheppard was also trying to catch his breath, and then he slowly lifted his head up, and saw the two boys lying on the bed peacefully.

"What happened here?" Sheppard asked seriously as his expression grew more alert and serious as he stared at the boys.

"Well sir it's like this." Atticus started as he walked up beside the Chancellor." He just spaced out when we were in his dorm, and suddenly he just fainted." Atticus stated with all seriousness.

"Did he say anything?" Chancellor stated as he didn't take his eyes off Jaden, and Rakaia but mostly Jaden.

"No." Atticus answered. "Why was he suppose to?" Atticus asked as he turned his head towards Sheppard.

"He may not have said something, but Rakaia sure did." Luna spoke up as she walked up towards the two, and stood on the other side of Sheppard. "Before he fainted he was arguing with himself about something. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but it's something that really pissed him off because he was pounding the ground, and yelling outside." Luna added as she turned her attention to her boyfriend lying on the bed.

"Hmmm I see." Sheppard stated as he started to slowly rub his chin. "This is most unusual indeed." Sheppard said.

"_Dear lord_." Sheppard thought. "_I hope this isn't Dante's work_." He thought to himself again.

"Chancellor Can you tell us anything?" Alexis asked suddenly as she looked up at the Chancellor with worry in her eyes, and then brought them down on to Jaden's resting body.

Sheppard turned his attention towards Alexis for a moment and assuring smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry Alexis I'm sure Jaden will be fine." He stated.

"Yea Alexis I'll be fine." A voice came from behind Sheppard causing the gang to turn their attention quickly back towards the two boys that were lying on their infirmary beds, to see Jaden and Rakaia stretching as if they had just woken up from a long nap.

"JADEN!" Alexis shouted happily as she ran and wrapped her arms around the Slifer king's neck embracing him in a tight hug.

"Whoa! Hey to you to Lex." Jaden said with a smile as he slowly pulled her off after a moment, and looked at the rest of the gang." Sooo what are we doing in the infirmary?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Yea like what's up?" Rakaia asked as he looked around, and then suddenly found wrapped up by Luna's arms.

"You mean you two don't remember anything?" Isabella asked as she looked at the two Slifer duelists.

Jaden and Rakaia both turned around and looked at each other. "Do you remember anything?"Rakaia asked as he looked at Jaden.

"No! Nothing. What about you?" Jaden asked as he looked at Rakaia, who just shook his head confusedly and looked back at the group.

"So what's going on?" Rakaia asked as he looked everybody. The group looked around at one another with confused looks on all their faces until Sheppard cleared his throat catching the group's attention.

"I think I can answer that." Sheppard said suddenly as the group looked at him.

"What do you mean?' Isabella asked as she looked at Sheppard folding her arms." Do you know what's going on around this crazy ass school." Isabella asked.

Sega just leaned against the wall, and looked on with her arms crossed. "Yea is it something we should know about?" Sega asked as she looked at Sheppard as well.

Sheppard didn't say anything at first he just let out a small sigh, and then brought his head back up towards the group. "Yes it is something you should know." He said depression filling his voice.

"Well what it is?" Jaden asked.

"Yea tell us." Alexis added causing the Chancellor to shiver a little as he continued to look at the group.

"I…I...Don't know how to tell you this." He started as he the gang got more anxious in what he was trying to say. But…I spoke with an old friend." Sheppard stated as he looked at the group this time with more serious expression.

"An old friend?" Luna said as she looked at Sheppard confused.

"An old friend." Sega repeated. "What does this friend of yours have to do with anything?" Sega said smartly as she looked at the Chancellor, who just took another deep breath.

"It's….Its…Dante." Sheppard stated causing Jaden, and the original group jaws to drop. "He's…back. " Sheppard finished.

"What! Dante's back!' Rakaia shouted.

"But I thought we took him down the first time!" Jaden shouted as well.

"Yea we saw him; he was destroyed by Disauga attack." Alexis added as she looked at Sheppard.

"Yea what's the deal?" Luna shouted.

Sheppard just shook his head. "I don't know how this monster survived, but the real problem is what he is searching for." Sheppard added as he looked at Jaden, and Rakaia.

"Searching for?" Jaden repeated.

Sheppard shook his head in approval. "He's searching for one of the most powerful objects that has ever been created. " Sheppard started. "An object that was forged even before the time of the great Pharaoh himself, The only artifact that could shift time, and has the power to bring out a person's dark side , and multiply their power, and make it reach unbelievable heights. " Sheppard stated.

Everyone looked at Sheppard as he continued on with what he was saying while Sega and Isabella looked at each other.

"Do you know what's going on?" Isabella whispered to her best friend.

"No." Sega answered quietly. "And what the hell is a Dante." Sega asked Isabella just shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"He's searching for the only thing that can grant him enough power to actually reshape this world, and make it his own. " Sheppard said as he looked at the original GX gang. "The Blood Stone." He stated as he looked at every one who just had a confused look on their faces.

"The blood stone." Jaden said.

"The hell is that?" Rakaia asked as he looked at his Chancellor hoping he would give him an answer.

"The Bloodstone is a powerful ancient Crystal that was used to create the origin of duel monsters. " Sheppard explained. "In turn for the Blood stone being created, there was another crystal as well that was created to keep the balance of power in check, and that Crystal was known as the Pure Evolution Crystal." Sheppard stated.

"The Pure Evolution crystal." Luna and Alexis said in unison.

"What's that?" Sega asked as she looked at Sheppard now fully interested in what he had to say.

Sheppard turned around to face Sega, and Isabella. "The Pure evolution Crystal was created to make the Good side of Duel monsters. Quite frankly the Blood Stone was nothing but pure evil, and who ever controlled it always wanted to use its power to control the world, and everything in. So by the Blood Stone a different side of monsters where created, they were known as Blood duel monsters.

"Blood duel monsters?" Isabella said as she looked at Sheppard. "Not dark, Or Black, but Blood monsters. " She said again.

Sheppard just shook his head, and turned his attention back towards Jaden who just sat there in Alexis arms, and looked back at Sheppard.

"Jaden my boy, Dante is searching high, and low for the Blood stone, and I right now we can't allow him to find it. " Sheppard stated as he looked at Jaden.

"Alright sure." Rakaia stated as he tried to get up, but Luna held him down.

"Don't move." Luna stated as she gave Rakaia that serious look.

"Aww but come on we got to go out there and search for the Blood stone." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna who wouldn't change her mind.

"Don't worry Rakaia; I know where the Blood stone is." Sheppard stated.

"You do." Jaden said as he got excited ready to see what this stone looked like. "So where is it?" he asked as he looked at the Chancellor.

"Yea where is it?" Alexis asked behind Jaden still holding him in her arms. "Can we see it?' she asked again.

"Yea I think we need to see what we have to protect, before we can say we're protecting it." Atticus stated as he folded his arms, and looked at Sheppard.

Sheppard just sighed, and looked at the group one more time. "It's not that easy to see." Sheppard stated. "Besides Dante already has half of the Blood stone, he just needs the other half to complete it and bring him to full power." Sheppard stated.

"Alright so where is it?" Jaden asked as he looked at Sheppard anxiously waiting for an answer.

Sheppard looked at Jaden, and then brought his eyes down to the floor, and slowly back at Jaden.

"Jaden my boy…The Bloodstone is….In you." Sheppard stated causing the gang to gasp in shock as they all looked at Sheppard.

"The…The Bloodstone is in me?" Jaden said as he placed his hand over his heart, and looked down with a nervous look on his face, with Alexis holding on to him tightly as she looked at Jaden with worry filling her eyes.

"Jaden." She said softly as she looked at her boyfriend who didn't look back, instead his eyes stayed glued to his hand that was placed over his heart.

* * *

**Whoa wow the Bloodstone is in Jaden, What the hell! And what is Dante planning to do when he find out that Jaden is carrying the Blood stone Find out ****next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright I'm done.

Jaden: What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: What!

Jaden: Why the hell did you put that thing in me?

Me: Come on Jay it's good.

Sega: The hell it is.

Me: Wait you're against me to, ahh whatever hey everybody please review and tell me what you think alright. So far I think I kept you guys interested with this story so please let me know if I'm keeping up with my promise, and I will update as soon as I can please Review.


	8. Plans Unfold, The First Strike

****

Disclaimer: I'm back again with another update, hope you guys like the story so far. Remember I don't own Yugioh GX, and some of the Characters. I do own my own though, and SegalovesAnime09 owns hers. So without further notice let's get on with the story.

Me: Man this is going to be good (sits down in chair, and starts typing.)

Sega: This better be or else.

Me: Or else what are you going to do if it isn't.

Sega: You don't want to know Dragon boy.

Me: (Growls) don't tempt me.

Sega: Bring it on!

Me: (Leaps on Sega) Arrrggghhh!

Sega: Ahhhh Jaden HELP!

Jaden and Alexis looks on.

Jaden: Are you going to start the story? (Looks at Alexis)

Alexis: Yea I guess I'll start it this time. (Sits in Rakaia's seat and starts typing.)

* * *

Chapter 7  
Plan unfolds, The First Strike

**In the Shadow Realm**

Dante was sitting in his chair as he carefully observed one of the seemingly troubled shadow stalkers. His mind pondered at the distance she had with the others, like she was still trying to hold on to little life she had, and not completely given in to the darkness.

"Destiny." Dante called as she turned her head slightly, and looked at him.

"Yes Dante." Destiny answered almost immediately, as she walked towards him. She can see something was troubling him, but she didn't know what." Something on your mind?" She asked as she looked at her secret beloved.

Dante shook his head and pointed towards Alexia who leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. "Yea what's the history of the young one?" Dante asked.

Destiny eyes widened at the question, but only for a split second, as she slightly turned towards Alexia, and looked at her from across the room.

"To be honest Dante I can't tell you." Destiny answered not really knowing the troubled one's past in the first place. "All I know is that she has something to do with Crayus, and that little Dragon brat of a brother of his." Destiny stated slightly growling at the thought of Rakaia.

Dante smirked at the thought of Alexia having something to do with Rakaia, and for a split second a smirk appeared on his face, and as fast it came it disappeared.

"Interesting." He said as he slowly stood up, and looked at Destiny. "You better get ready." He stated as he smirked. "We're about to go see some old friends, and I don't think you want to miss out on this." He finished as his smirk grew wider and more sadistic looking.

Destiny just smiled evilly at the thought of getting out of the shadow realm, and going back towards the human world. "It's about time." She said as a portal appeared behind her. "Me and the Blond got some unfinished business we need to take care of." She stated as she slowly walked backwards into portal disappearing long with it.

"Hmm." Dante stated as he turned around to watch over Alexia, but found that she was gone. "Hmm this will prove to be interesting to see how she does on the battlefield." Dante stated as his own portal appeared behind him. "That's where you'll be tested my dear." Dante stated as his portal engulfed him, and disappeared without a trace.

After Dante, and Destiny where again Alexia appeared back in the main room of the shadow realm where she was being watched by the two, She looked around slowly and proceeded to go back into the corner where she once was.

"Humph." She said silently to herself as she proceeded to walk back to that specific corner, when she heard a voice in her head.

"Alexia! " It shouted.

"Huh?" She stated as she turned around to see who called her, but only to find nothing.

"Alexia!" It said again causing her to perform a 360 spin, but still to no avail.

"It in my head." She said quietly as she placed both her hands on her head, and tried not to think about the voice that was calling her. "It's just all in my head." She said with a slight panic.

"Alexia you can't do this! Stop It Alexia!' The voice shouted causing Alexia to gasp for air, as if she was being suffocated. Suddenly the image of the figure that called her name appeared in her head. Followed by images of what happened that day she almost lost her normal life.

**Flashback**

"_Alexia stops this!" Shouted the young boy that stood in front of her with his arms outstretched trying to prevent her from passing. _

"_Move! This has nothing to do with you." Alexia shouted as she looked at young boy, who looked a lot like Rakaia except younger than he was now. _

_The young boy just closed his eyes, and shook his head slowly, and slowly reopened them and stared at Alexia. "I can't do that Alexia." The boy stated as he stood his ground in front of Alexia. "Alexia this isn't you, it's Crayus you got to fight this, and you're being controlled!" The boy shouted as he still didn't move from his stance, instead he locked his legs in place so that he wouldn't. _

"_I know what I'm doing, and it's for the good of the world." She stated as she glared at the young Dragon boy standing in front of her. "Now I'm only going to tell you one more time, beat it."She said sternly with the upmost seriousness in her voice. _

"_If I were you I'd move." A voice said as a figure came from behind Alexia._

_The young boy couldn't get a good look at the figure at first, but could tell by the voice who it was. _

"_Crayus." The boy snarled as he glared at his older brother who put his arm around Alexia. "What are you up to this time, first you kill our family, and now you're going after another one huh?" The boy shouted. "It's just not enough for you, you still trying to become more powerful than everyone that is close to us." The young boy shouted again. _

_Crayus just chuckled at the Boy's worthless words, he slowly closed his eyes, and smiled and then reopened them and glared at his younger brother who stood there still not moving from his position. "You still don't get it do you? Even with all the power in the world you still couldn't stop me from what I did to our family." Crayus stated as he pointed towards the boy. "You think that I will stop here, no I still have more duelist power to absorb, and I still have more lives to destroy." He stated again, causing the boy to grit his teeth at Crayus." Don't worry, you were just a start, and I will come back and finish you I promise. But now Alexia has some work to do." Crayus stated as he slowly turned and walked off. _

"_Finish the job." Crayus stated as Alexia looked at the young boy. _

_Alexia just smirked evilly at Rakaia as a Phoenix like figure appeared behind her. "I warned you. " She stated as she pointed towards the young duelist. _

"_Wait Alexia! Fight it! Come on you can do it!" he shouted. _

"_Phoenix Flare." She said with no emotion in her voice. _

"_Wait Alexia please." The boy shouted as he crossed both his arms in front of his face in defense. _

"_It's too late, you should have moved when you had the chance." Alexia stated still with no emotion in her voice. _

_As the boy looked up at her, and saw the phoenix like figure flaps it's wings twice, and saw Flames shot towards him engulfing him completely. _

"_ALEXIA! The boy shouted as his voice faded away as the flames continued to engulf him, and everything around him leaving nothing standing in his place. _

"_Humph." Alexia said as she proceeded to walk forward stepping on the ashes that were left in the place of the boy that tried to reason with her. _

**Flashback Ended**

"Gasp." Alexia snapped back into reality gasping for air again, but this time much more heavily. She was sweating furiously as she looked around the room, but still nobody was in there but her.

"Oh…my...God." She said in between breaths as she slowly crawled into the corner, and folds herself up. "I…did…..that." She said to herself still questioning what she just saw. "It can't be…I killed...Somebody…." She said again, as her memory started coming back to her, but slowly. "I…I…" then suddenly a dark aura appeared over her, and she slowly stood up. "It doesn't matter." She said evilly. "It was just another worthless life, anyway it won't be missed." She stated as a portal appeared in front of her.

"It's time." She said again as she slowly made her way through the portal following the others.

Unknowingly to her two figures were watching her from the shadows.

"Wow your one cruel person aren't you." One of the figures stated.

"Well yea I have done something's in the past." The other figure stated as an evil smirk appeared on his face." Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet." The figure stated as he looked towards the first figure. "Come on Victor the others are waiting. "He stated.

Victory just nodded his head in approval." After you Crayus." He said as a portal appeared in front of them.

"This is going to be fun." Crayus said sadistically as he slowly walked through the portal leaving Victor standing there by himself scratching the back of his head.

"That guy is one crazy psycho path." Victor stated."Sends shivers up me spine." He stated again as he smiled and leaped through the portal himself disappearing along with it.

**Duel Academy Infirmary**

Rakaia, and Jaden still sat up in there bed's looking at Sheppard along with the rest of the gang.

"The bloodstone in Jaden." Rakaia repeated still in shock of what Sheppard had told them. "Are you serious like really." Rakaia added as Sheppard couldn't do anything but nod his head in approval.

"Only half of the Bloodstone is in Jaden, and Dante already has the other half I assume." Sheppard stated as he clasped both his hands together.

"Wow this is serious." Isabella stated as she walked over to Jaden who seemed kind of nervous at the thought that something evil was inside him.

"Aw calm down we got your back." Isabella assured him. "You got me, Sega, and you know Atti's here. Plus you got the rest of your friends." Isabella said smiling." Then you got Alexis over here." She added." So don't worry we won't let nothing happen to you." Isabella finished as she smiled warmly to Jaden causing him to calm down, but not by much.

"Yea don't worry Jay." Alexis said hugging him tightly." Like she said we won't let anything happen to you." Alexis stated as Jaden still didn't say anything.

"See! While were sitting here these guys could be getting close to us." Sega shouted as she gained the gang's attention with her outburst. "Look I'm going to go find these assholes whoop their ass, and come back and whoop yours to Dragon boy, and that it will be the end of it." She said as she pointed towards Rakaia who gritted his teeth towards her.

"You're so full of yourself." Rakaia shot back.

"Yea Sega." Luna said softly." Try to understand we fought Dante before, he's nothing to take likely." Luna said trying to calm her down.

"I don't care what you say honestly." Sega snapped back. "The only thing that's going to happen is I'm kicking his ass." Sega shouted back. "With or without your help." She added as she ran out the door, and out the infirmary.

"Sega!" Isabella shouted.

"Where the hell is she going?" Atticus shouted after Isabella.

"Rakaia." Luna said quickly as Rakaia quickly threw the covers off of him, and grabbed his duel disk just in case.

"Rakaia." Atticus said. "Bring her back she doesn't know what she's getting into." Atticus finished quickly.

Rakaia nodded quickly and ran out the door after Sega.

"Be careful, and come back period!" Luna shouted as she ran after him, but stopped at the door. Staring at Rakaia as he ran off. "You better come back to me." She thought to herself as her boyfriend ran off to help Sega.

"He'll be alright." Jaden said slowly as he slowly lifted his head up, and suddenly smiled. "Don't worry we know Rakaia he won't let anything happen to her." Jaden assured as his game face smirk appeared on his face.

Alexis couldn't help but smile as she did let Jaden go from her arms. "That's my Jaden." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea that's the Jaden I remember." Isabella stated with a smile of her own.

"Alright guys come on." Atticus said suddenly. "Let's follow them and make sure their alright." He suggested.

"Right." Luna said. "After all Dante can't take all of us can he." Luna added as she ran out the door followed by Atticus, and Isabella.

Jaden through the covers off of him, and Alexis got up and started for the door.

"Jaden wait!" Sheppard shouted stopping both him and Alexis in their tracks.

"Huh? What's up Chancellor?" Jaden asked as he turned and looked at Sheppard.

Sheppard just smiled, and looked at Jaden. "I brought you a present." He stated as he stuck his hand into his pocket, and pulled out three cards. "It's the same as last time, and since its Dante these should come in handy." Sheppard stated as he handed Jaden the three cards.

Jaden took the cards, and looked at them and smirked. "The Sacred Beast." Jaden said slowly as he turned the cards over, and looked at them.

"Yes they were a big help last time in your battle with Dante, maybe they can be some help again." Sheppard stated. Then he slowly turned his head towards Alexis. "Alexis please keep an eye on Jaden." Sheppard stated causing Alexis to blush alittle, and smile as she nodded her head in approval.

Alexis just shook her head, and smiled. "Don't worry I got him." She said with a smirk."I got everything taken care of." She assured Sheppard as she looked at him.

"Very well then." Sheppard said. "Go follow them and Jaden my boy…be careful Dante cannot get his hand on the Bloodstone that lies deep within you." Sheppard stated. Jaden just shook his head quickly and looked at Alexis.

"You ready." He said.

"Always." She replied as they both ran out the infirmary room together leaving Chancellor Sheppard standing there alone.

"Please be careful." He thought. "With Sega running off like that and Rakaia separated from the group Dante is bound to show up." Sheppard thought again

Meanwhile ahead of the gang Sega was running as fast she could until she got onto an open field, and stopped and looked around. It was dark and the wind was blowing gently. She was breathing heavily and she looked around angry, and frustrated.

"Come on where are you!" she shouted at the sky like she was expecting Dante to appear at her call. "Come on out so I can't destroy you, and save Jaden." She said again, but still to no avail. Dante didn't show.

"HEY!" SEGA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' came a voice from behind her?

Sega turned around, and a disgusted look appeared on her face when she saw who it was. "Dragon boy." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"The hell are you doing here!" she snapped.

"The Save you from doing something stupid." Rakaia shot back as he stopped in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped. "You don't know anything about Dante, and especially what kind of power he's packing. " Rakaia stated

"Like I care, and what are you going to do if he shows up?" Sega questioned. "What the mighty Dragon boy is going to quit again." Sega mocked.

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he glared at the Gladiator Beast duelist." HEY! Look that's the only time I quit in my life, don't tempt me to duel you again and whoop your ass all over this field. "He shouted. " AND MY NAMES NOT DRAGON BOY IT'S RAKAIA!" he shouted again.

Sega just smirked at the dragon duelist."So you really think you can beat me?" Sega questioned again extending her duel disk." Well fine I could use a warm up." She said as she pulled out her deck. "So first you, and then this Dante jerk." She finished.

"Arrghh you are so out of your mind." Rakaia stated as he glared at Sega. "I'm not going to duel you, right now we have bigger worries." Rakaia stated.

"Scared Dragon boy." Sega mocked again. "Afraid this time I'll whoop your ass." Sega stated.

"What is your problem! "Rakaia shouted as he looked at her. "This is not time for us to be…..To be…..Oh shit." Rakaia said slowly as his eyes widened as he saw a portal behind Sega appeared.

"What?" Sega said as she saw that Rakaia was in shock about something. "What is it Dragon Boy?" Sega shouted as she gritted her teeth towards Rakaia.

"Why don't you turn around, and look." A voice said from behind her.

Sega eyes widened in shock, as she could feel a chill run up her spine. She could sense the dark energy that surrounded the voice that spoke from behind her, and she didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"Sega move!" Rakaia shouted as Sega quickly turned around, and jumped back standing beside Rakaia looking at the figures that stepped out of the portal one by one.

"Rakaia it's been a long time hasn't it." One of the figures said smirking at him.

Rakaia gritted his teeth and glared at the figure with hatred fillng his eyes. "Crayus." He said slowly and hatefully.

"Hey kiddo long time no see." Another voice said from the portal as a young girl appeared from the portal. Causing Rakaia eyes to widened in shock at who else survived the last battle that they had against Dante.

"What Jessica you to." Rakaia said as he clenched his fist. "_Damn this can't get any worse_." Rakaia thought.

"I'm glad you remember me kid. " Jessica said with a smirk as she stood beside Crayus." And we're not the only ones." She said as the rest of the figures stepped out of the portal. Alex, Alexia, Maria, Destiny, and Finally Dante.

Rakaia and Sega eyes widened in horror as they looked at the Shadow Stalkers and their master Dante as they stood before them.

"Wow Dante...You look different." Rakaia said nervously as Dante just smirked at the Dragon duelist.

"So this….this is Dante huh?" Sega asked Rakaia now standing close to him side by side ready for a fight.

"Uh…Huh." Rakaia said slowly as they both stared down the Elite Shadow duelist in horror. "Sega" Rakaia said.

"Yea Rakaia." Sega said slowly not taking her eyes off the Shadow Stalkers.

"I think we're in trouble." Rakaia stated as they both looked at their opponents, and knew they were outnumbered, outmatched, and out of time as Dante smirked evilly as they slowly started walking towards the two duelists.

"Get ready Sega, cause now you've got your wish." Rakaia stated.

"Tell me about it." She said slowly.

* * *

**Whoa! So Dante finally made his survival known, and now is about to have a showdown with Rakaia and Sega. Can the rest of the gang get there in time? Will Rakaia and Sega get out of this alive and does Dante have other plans? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Well there you go.

Sega: You said you weren't going to get my ass kicked in this story.

Me: Who Me I never said that.

Sega; yes you did.

Me: Oh…hmmm must have slipped my mind.

Jaden: Well I feel sorry for you two.

Alexis: really you guys are toast.

Luna: Yep Nice knowing ya

Sega: Guys! Knock it off!

The gang laughs

Me: well here's the next installment to the story so I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think alright I'll update again as soon as possible and for all who asks yes I will complete the other stories as well. Thanks for your support.


	9. Darkness Strikes

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I'm back with yet another update, so I want everybody who likes the story to review for me please, because I got some ideas, but I want to see how you guys like the story first alright. So without further a due let's start the story, as you know I don't own Yugioh GX or whatever it involves, but I do own my OC"s and thanks to SegaLovesAnime09 her OC's are in the story as well so I hope you guys in enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!!

Me: (Tenses up)

Sega: What are you doing?

Jaden: He's been like that for the an hour now

Sega: Really what's wrong with him?

Jaden: (Shrugs Shoulders) Search me...He did say something about you putting something in his drink though.

Sega: (Halo appears over her head) Who Me? …I would never do that.

Me: Baka

Sega: Tonto

Me: Stupid Dominican

Sega: Puto

Me: I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!

Sega: You asked for it (Laughs and runs off)

Me: COME BACK HERE! (Runs after her)

Jaden: Well this may take a minute so I think I'll start the story this time.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Darkness Strikes

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he glared at Dante with hate filling his eyes more, and more with each passing second. Then he slowly turned his head to glance at Sega who didn't seem afraid, but knew her heart was pounding to.

"_Oh man this is bad_." Rakaia thought as he turned back around, and looked at Dante, and the Shadow Stalkers. "_Not only are we outnumbered, but it looks like we are outmatched as well_. " He thought to himself again. "_I hope the others get here soon, hell for that matter I hope they followed me_." Rakaia said to himself.

"So what's Bro.?" Crayus said as he took a step toward them with his hands in his pockets.

"Shove it." Rakaia spat back at his brother as he glanced at him for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Dante. "We know what you're here for Dante." Rakaia stated as he stood beside Sega.

"Oh really." Dante said smirking evilly at the Dragon duelist. "Why do I have to come for something?" He asked sarcastically." Why can't I just pay a visit to my old friend Rakaia?" he asked again in the same tone. Then he slowly turned his head to look around the area, and didn't find what, or who he was looking for.

"Hmmm what happened to Jaden?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"None of your damn Business!" Sega shouted as she took a step forward in front of Rakaia.

"That one's got a mouth." Jessica stated as she slowly stepped in front of Crayus, and glared at Sega, who returned it with full determination in her eyes.

"What's your name kid?" Jessica asked smirking evilly as the dark group started to toy with the two young duelists.

"Sega." Rakaia whispered trying to get her attention, but to no avail Sega was ready for a fight, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Don't worry about it!" She shouted as she activated her duel disk." Alright enough of this I didn't come out here to talk I came out here to duel!" She stated again as she grabbed her deck, and placed it in her duel disk.

The group looked at each other, and then back at Sega and smirked again, but this time it wasn't the same usual smirk they gave earlier.

"So you really want to play huh kid?" Jessica asked as she looked at Sega who lust for a fight in her eyes.

"Oh yes I been inching for this one." Maria stated as she ran besides Jessica.

Sega just smirked at the two girls, and then back at Rakaia. "Don't worry Dragon boy I got this one." She said confidently as she turned her heads, and saw that the girls were only holding one card.

"You got this one huh?" Maria stated as she glanced over at Jessica.

"I guess she doesn't know." Jessica replied smirking as well as they both slowly started to raise their cards up in the air.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted as he grabbed her arm quickly, and pulled her back towards him and just as he did a Dark lightning bolt struck the ground just missing her by a few inches.

"Damn." Jessica said with no emotion in her voice. "And here I thought we got her." She said smirking evilly again.

Sega was breathing heavily as she saw a small shape crater where she stood. "What…What…What the hell just happened." She said her eyes still widened at shock of what just happened.

Rakaia gritted his teeth, and stood in front of Sega and stretched his arms out like a shield.

"Stop it alright!" Rakaia shouted. "Your business isn't with her so back off!" Rakaia shouted again.

Crayus crossed his arms slightly, and shook his head. "Little brother still trying to be the big hero." He said

"It's a shame, the last time we met I thought he would have learned by now." Destiny stated as she glared at the Dragon duelist.

"Let's trash em.' Alex stated as he took a step forward, reaching in his back pocket, and pulling out one card.

Rakaia gritted his teeth, and didn't budge as he knew Sega was behind him, and he knew what kind of power these guys were capable of.

"Rakaia." Sega called slowly as she looked on from behind him. "These guy…They... Tried to." She tried to say.

"Kill you." Rakaia said still gritting his teeth, and not taking his eyes off of the Dark gang that stood before him.

"Its called a shadow card." Rakaia stated slowly as he still kept his eyes locked on Dante, and the others. "It's a card that can either, attack with an element of the holder's choice, or it can take your soul either or it's still bad news." He stated slowly.

Sega was speechless as she looked on and saw Dante, and Alexia had taken a step towards them.

"Rakaia." She said.

"I know." Rakaia replied back as he pulled out a card of his own, and held in his hand and glared at Dante.

"Rakaia. " Dante stated slowly as he waved his hand towards the others motioning them, to hold their attack.

The Shadow Stalkers stood down for the moment, and let Dante take control over the situation.

"Boy I'm feeling rather impatient today." Dante started as he looked at Rakaia." So I'm only going to ask you once." He said again." Where….is…the...Bloodstone?" Dante asked sternly as he stared at Rakaia, with his Dark Red Eyes that look like they could burn a hole through you.

"Bloodstone." Rakaia repeated as he looked at Dante, and then he quickly glanced at Sega and then back at Dante and smirked.

"I'm... Not telling." Rakaia stated mockingly as Dante grunted at Rakaia's response,

"Very well then." Dante stated as he slowly turned around, and looked at Alexia. Who looked back, and saw Dante nod his head to her, and she automatically understood what he meant.

"_Oh Shit_." Rakaia thought as he looked at Alexia who started to walk ahead of the group, and stand in front of Rakaia and Sega.

"He's going to let the new girl annihilate them." Jessica said sarcastically. "Now we're going to be here forever." She said mocking Alexia.

"Yea I know what you mean." Maria groaned, but the two quickly shut their mouths as Dante glanced over to them, and gave them a dark look.

Dante just smirked as the two girls got the message, and then he looked back at Alexia. "Alexia make this quick." He stated evilly as a Dark aura started to circle around Alexia, and her pupils went from dark purple to Dark red.

"Here we go." Rakaia stated as he braced himself for what Alexia was about to do, but suddenly Rakaia felt weird. His head started to hurt, and his heart started to beat faster, and faster.

'_What... What the hell_." Rakaia thought as he slowly fell down to one knee.

"Kaia!" Sega called as she placed her hand on his back, and kneeled down to one knee to see if he was alright." What's wrong? "She asked. " Kaia can you hear me!" She shouted, but unknowingly to her Alexia was having the same problem.

"Errrrggrr." She mumbled as her head started to hurt as well, and her heart rate started to speed up, and quickly.

Rakaia condition was no different instead it look like he was starting to feel more pain then Alexia. His vision started to get blurry, and he couldn't feel his arms anymore, and his body felt limp. It was like not having any limbs at all." What's….what's happening to me." He thought again, as Sega continued to call his name, but she still got no response.

'Rakaia! Dragon Boy! Come on Answer Me!" She shouted trying to get him to shake whatever this feeling was off.

While Sega was checking on Rakaia, and trying to see what was wrong with him, Dante looked at Alexia and arched his eyebrow in amusement.

"Hmmm interesting." He stated as he looked at Alexia was now hollering in pain.

"AHHHH STOP IT!" She shouted as she grasped her head with both hands, and fell completely to the ground still screaming in agony.

"AHHH…AHHH." Alexia screamed more gaining the attention of everyone around, except Rakaia considering he was in the same amount of pain as well.

Sega wrapped her arms around Rakaia trying to comfort him, but then looked up to see Alexia and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." She thought to herself as she looked at the two duelists.

"Pull her out." Dante commanded quickly as he pointed towards Alexia. Alex shook his head quickly, and rushed towards Alexia, and pulled her away from Sega, and Rakaia. Once that was done Alexia stop screaming, and the pain started to fade away from Rakaia as well.

Dante looked at Alexia as Alex laid her against a tree, and tried to see if he could find anything that was wrong with her.

"Hmmm" Dante stated as he looked at Alexia one more time, before diverting his attention back at Rakaia, and Sega.

"Kill them." Dante stated as turned around opening a portal.

"Where you going there mate." Victor asked curious at what his master was thinking.

Dante just turned his head towards Victor, and then looked back at the portal. "The bloodstone isn't here, and I have no use for the likes of those two so…..eradicate them." He said harshly as he stepped into the portal.

"Wait Dante!" Destiny shouted as she ran behind her secret beloved. "Hmm this should be fun." She stated as she turned to face Rakaia, and Sega. "Off to duel academy." She stated as she leaped through the portal leaving Rakaia, and Sega wide eyed.

"Alright you heard the man." Crayus shouted. "He wants these two dead, and buried." Crayus stated smiling sadistically.

"Right!" Maria shouted.

"Already on it." Jessica stated as they both raise a card up in the air, and smiled evilly.

"I Summon the Beast Evil Dragon Ananta!" Maria shouted.

"I summon the Mighty Colossal Fighter!" Jessica shouted as two giant figures appeared on the landscape in front of Rakaia, and Sega.

The Evil Dragon Ananta was a snake like creature with about 6 snake like heads hissing at the two duel academy duelists, and the Colossal Fighter was a giant armored monster with blue orbs on his Shoulders, Arms, and Chest.

These Giant two monsters stood in front of Rakaia who gritted his teeth, and Sega who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Rakaia what the hell is going on here?" She asked slightly terrified, and half confused on what was happening.

Rakaia didn't answer instead he just used his arm, and moved Sega out of the way, and then he quickly grabbed his card and tossed it up in the air.

"I Summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a light appeared where he threw his card, and then suddenly a large dragon like figure appeared in the sky.

"There's my buddy." Rakaia said with a smile as his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon let out a loud roar, and lowered himself down to the ground in front of Rakaia allowing him to climb on.

"Oh this is going to be good." Jessica stated as she leaped on to the head of her Colossal Fighter, and Maria just smirked as she followed her actions, and leaped on her evil Dragon Ananta.

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he looked at the two girls that stood on the heads of their monsters, and then he looked back down to the ground at Sega.

"Sega! Listen to me I want you to get out of here now!" Rakaia shouted.

"What! Are you crazy?" Sega shouted back. "You can't take these two by yourself!" she shouted back.

Rakaia wasn't trying to argue he needed to get her to safety, and he needed to do it fast. He looked around, and saw that Crayus and the rest of the Shadow Stalkers were standing there observing what was going on.

"_So he still has it."_ Crayus said to himself as he looked at Rakaia's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. "This should be good then." Crayus said again as he looked on.

"Sega you don't have any other choice in the matter!" Rakaia shouted back. "NOW RUN!" He shouted again, and while he was trying to get Sega to hide colossal fighter rammed into his Red eyes, knocking them both into the ground hard.

"Arrghh. Damn it." Rakaia shouted as Red eyes got back up, and was blasted in the face by Ananta causing it to fall back to the ground again.

"RAKAIA!" Sega shouted seeing her former rival start the fight off being pummeled by the two evil girl duelist.

"Haha this is fun!" Maria shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia, and his Red eyes. "Ananta Blast them again with VEMON PULSE!" She shouted as Ananta opened up all of its mouths, and formed a dark purple like ball in each one of them. "

"Rakaia move!" Sega shouted as the blast was forming in Ananta's mouth, and getting ready to blast Rakaia to oblivion.

Red eyes got up, and roared at the two monsters, and Rakaia gritted his teeth as he saw the attack was charging, and then he looked over and saw that Crayus was missing.

"_What the where'd he go."_ He thought to himself as he turned, and looked at Sega and then saw a figure standing behind her smirking.

"SEGA RUN" Rakaia shouted as he pointed behind her taking his eyes off the battle that just started.

Sega didn't know what he was talking about until she felt a dark presence behind her, and she quickly turned around to find Crayus almost connect with a back hand to her face, and it would have connected if she hadn't have moved at the last second.

Sega stumbled a bit, and then jumped back out of Crayus reach, and looked at him. He had a crazy sadistic look his face.

"Come here little girl." Crayus said slowly as he slowly made his move towards her.

"The hell do you want." She shouted as she took a step back again, trying to prepare herself.

"Sega." Rakaia said to himself.

"Blast him!" Maria shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia, and Red eyes and her Evil Dragon Ananta gave a full fledge roar and fired it's attack at full blast connecting with Red eyes Chest sending it, and Rakaia flying across the open field crashing into the ground hard.

"Rakaia!" Sega shouted as she saw the mighty dragon, and it's master hit the ground.

"It looks like your no good to my brother after all." Crayus stated as he smirked at Sega who returned it with a hateful glare. "Don't worry I can make it to where you can be all the help to him in the world." Crayus stated as he walked towards her slowly, causing Sega to step back further, and further.

"_Come on guys_." She thought. "_Where are you_?" Her mind raced as the fear slowly started to seep in as Crayus moved closer to her.

"_If you guys don't get here quick_." She thought. "_Me and Dragon boy might not make it out alive_." She said to herself as she saw Crayus extend his hand towards her slowly.

**Meanwhile **

Running towards the Open field was Jaden, and the rest of the gang was running as fast as they could try to catch up with Rakaia, and Sega.

"I hope those two are alright." Jaden stated as he was running ahead of the group.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Sega." Isabella stated as she smirked. "You know she has a heart like a bull." She finished.

"Yea and stubborn like one to." Atticus added as he ran alongside of Isabella.

"What about Rakaia?" Alexis asked

"Yea do you think he can stop Sega before something bad happens?" Luna asked Atticus not knowing what was actually going on.

"I don't know Sega isn't really one of those girls you can reason with." Atticus started.

"Yea once her mind is set on something it never changes." Isabella added as the gang continued to run to the far side of the island.

"I wouldn't worry about it. " Luna stated. "If I know Rakaia he has it under control." She said again.

"Yea just like that duel huh?" Isabella said.

Luna glared at Isabella for a second, but decided to let the comment slide as they continued to run,

"Yo Jadster." Atticus called.

"Yea what's up?" Jaden stated as they came up towards a large hill.

"What if they did run find Dante?" Atticus asked with a slight of worry in his voice.

Jaden kept running, and slowly thought of what could happen if Dante had found them, and then sighed. "Let's just say…If they do get caught... We may have to plan a couple of funerals." Jaden said with all seriousness in his tone.

Alexis heard what Jaden said, and she looked at him while they came up to the top of the hill.

"I never heard Jaden sound so negative before." She thought as she looked at him again. "Could Dante returning really have him that worried?" She thought again.

"Look down there." Luna shouted as she pointed towards to figure that was coming towards them.

'Is that them?" Isabella asked as she pointed towards the two figures that was slowly revealed themselves.

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly her eyes widening with joy for a split second.

"Rakaia, that Slifer Slacker. "The obnoxious voice stated. "No it is me the one the only." The voice stated again.

"Oh no I know that voice from anywhere." Luna stated.

"Here it comes." Jaden stated.

"No anything but that!" Atticus shouted.

"Someone save us!" Alexis followed.

"What what's going on?" Isabella stated clueless

"Chazz Princeton!" Chazz shouted as he did his own signature pose with a large smirk appearing on his face.

"And I'm here to assist you my love." Chazz stated as his eyes took the shape of pink hearts as he got down on one knee, and grabbed Alexis hand and held it gently.

'My dear Alexis no matter what danger there may be, No matter what mountain I have to climb, I will always be there to protect you." Chazz stated as he started kissing Alexis's hand causing a huge sweat drop to appear on every ones head.

"It's amazing how he could still do that knowing that she's off the market." Luna stated.

"Tell me about it." Jaden said." You don't know the half of it." He finished.

Another figure stepped up, behind Chazz and shook her head slightly.

"Chazz not again." The voice stated. "Look Alexis is with Jaden." The voice said as she stepped in front of the gang, and grabbed Chazz by the ear and started to drag him off.

"Even though I'm not happy about that I can't let you ruin something that they have." The girl figure stated.

"Bl...Bl...Blair?" Alexis said slowly as she looked at the girl that was dragging Chazz off.

"The one and only." She said with a smile.

Jaden slowly stepped behind Alexis, and peeked his head over her shoulder. "What…What are you doing here." He asked sheepishly.

Blair smirked as she looked at Jaden, and then it turned into a harmless smile. "Chancellor Sheppard asked me and Chazzy here to follow you guys just in case you might need help." Blair stated.

Isabella eyebrow arched as she looked at the two duelists that chancellor sent, and shook her head.

'Great instead of sending someone useful like Zane he sends us the dueling Failure, and I want to be America's next top model." Isabella retorted causing Blair to grunt at her.

"Anyway." Luna said as she looked at the two. "We could use your help." She stated.

"Yea if we want to die." Isabella added.

Alexis and Atticus just looked at each other while Jaden took a step forward from behind Alexis.

"Ok it doesn't matter." Jaden stated getting serious again. "Right now we don't have time to argue about this we have to get to Rakaia and Sega before Dante does so let's go." Jaden stated as he burst into a sprint down the other side of the hill.

The gang looked at each other, and then they looked at Atticus who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You heard the man." Atticus stated as they all started to sprint after Jaden hoping that their friends were alright, and nothing had happened to them.

**Whoa! It's got intense Rakaia, and Sega are battling for their lives, and the gang just got Chazz and Blair to join them. What's going to happen next, and what did Destiny mean by next stop duel academy, what's at duel academy find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright it took me a minute but I got it.

Sega: yea I see so why are you doing this to me.

Me: Doing what to you?

Sega: You know what you're doing, (starts to get angry)

Me: hey look I told you how this Chapter was going to go don't get angry at me

Sega ;( Stops and think) Ok don't worry about it, just know if anything bad happens to me that's your life.

Me: What really? YAY! I get to die!

Sega: I so hate you, but anyway guys and girls please Review this idiot's story so we can see what happens to us in the next Chapter.

Me: Yea I things are just beginning if you want to see more action you're going to have to Review well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it have fun, and remember leave a review.


	10. Rise of the Blood Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, or anything to do with it. On the other hand I do own my OC's and everything I put in it, and Segalovesanime09 owns her characters to, so no more words time for the story. **

Me: Why do we always got to do this?

Sega: Because it's tradition.

Jaden: Yea your tradition

Alexis: Like seriously normally I wouldn't say anything, but now this is plain ridiculous.

Luna: I feel stupid.

Sega: Oh guys shut up, and put on the damn costumes.

Me: I refuse!

Sega: (head slowly turns to Rakaia evilly) Put…it...On…NOW!

Me: Make ME!

Sega: YOU ASK FOR IT! (Leaps on Rakaia, and starts bashing him in the head with a mallet.)

Me: (Gets her off, and tackles her into a room.) Take that, and Take this.

Jaden, Luna and Alexis: Here they go again.

Luna: I guess it's my turn to start the story off this time.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Rise of the Blood Beast

Crayus smirked at Sega, as he put his hands in his pockets and shook his head lightly. He turned his head to the side, and saw the crater made by Rakaia and his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and saw that the monster and its dueling master were just getting back up from the attack by Maria, but barely.

"_Rakaia_." Sega thought as she turned her head slightly to glance at Rakaia, but also not take her eyes off Crayus. "_He's hurting."_ She thought to herself again as she saw the mighty Red eyes stand up on its two feet again with Rakaia standing on its head.

"Grrr…" Rakaia growled as he glared at the two dark duelist that stood before him, and his dragon." Alright Red eyes." Rakaia said quickly." Let's make this quick….and PAINFUL!" He shouted as he pointed towards Jessica's Colossal Fighter, and with that outburst by Rakaia his red eyes charged at full speed towards Colossal Fighter, and rammed it in the chest at full speed sending it, and Jessica flying back into the ground hard.

Once the mighty monster collided with the ground Red eyes gave a loud roar, and charged again flying at full speed towards the mighty warrior.

'I don't think so." Maria said as her evil dragon Ananta quickly jumped in front of Red Eyes, and knocked him away with another blast to the face, causing it to slide back a few feet away from her

"Grrr." Rakaia growled as he gritted his teeth, and glared at Maria. "You know you're really asking for it." Rakaia stated.

Maria just smiled as she stood on top of Evil Dragon Ananta and looked at her enemy." Oh I'm asking for it." She said mockingly." Alright then kid come show me something." She urged him, as Rakaia gritted his teeth again, and pointed towards her and her evil dragon Ananta.

"Alright Red eyes get ready." Rakaia stated as his Red eyes let out a loud roar, and glared at the evil dragon Ananta and slowly opened its mouth.

"Red Eyes Attack With Inferno Dark Fire!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Evil Dragon Ananta.

Red Eyes let out another loud roar, and then sent a huge Fire blast towards Ananta hitting it square in the chest sending it flying back towards Jessica and her colossal fighter.

"Alright now that's what I call a hit!' Rakaia said happily as he looked at the two dark duelist who were getting up from the attack

"So you think you got us." Jessica stated.

"You think that little attack of yours is going to save you from this beating you're going to get." Maria added as she slowly growled at him.

Rakaia just smirked as he stood tall on his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Well honestly I'm standing and your picking yourselves up, tell me who's winning." He said confidently.

"Yea Rakaia!" Sega shouted seeing that her new found friend had the upper hand in the battle he was in.

"You think that something." Crayus said suddenly cutting her cheers short. "These two are just getting started." Crayus stated as he crossed his arms, and looked at the two girls that battled with Rakaia.

"The power that we posses is more than you can imagine, it's not like we just came back and still the same weaklings we once were." Crayus said as he looked up his brother, and smirked.

"Rakaia." Crayus said slowly with an evil grin appearing on his face, as he got his little brother attention quickly.

Rakaia turned his head slightly, and glared daggers at Crayus and the two locked eyes once again.

"Rakaia…tonight…you…die." Crayus stated sadistically as he started to laugh at the statement that he made.

"What the hell." Rakaia thought as he saw his brother slowly and hysterically laugh insanely at him, and about his life. "I don't like the sound of that." Rakaia's mind raced again as he slowly turned his head back to his opponents, and saw that they were both up and ready to go a second round. But this time something was different, it didn't feel right as Rakaia looked at the two girls, and saw a Red aura appear around both of them, and then their pupil started to slowly turn red.

"Oh damn.' Rakaia said to himself as he looked at the two girls that looked pissed.

"What the hell!" Sega shouted as she turned her attention to the two girls, and saw the same thing Rakaia saw.

"It's time." Crayus stated as he looked up at the two girls, and then he turned his attention to Alex and smirked. "You know what to do, so get in there." He said evilly.

"It's about time." Alex stated as he slowly started walking towards the battle field. "So you really don't mind if I kill your little brother?" Alex asked causally as he continued walking until he stood in front of Rakaia with Maria and Jessica behind him.

"By all means, he's all yours." Crayus stated evilly as he smirked up at Rakaia and could tell that Rakaia was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Ki..kill." Rakaia repeated slowly as he looked at Alex, and saw that a dark blue Aura appeared around him.

"Alex why don't you demonstrate the power we have obtained." Crayus suggested.

Alex just smirked and glared at Rakaia as the Aura suddenly exploded around him, and his light blue eyes turned Dark blue quickly.

"With Pleasure, and besides I always wanted to try this out on someone." Alex stated as he pulled out his card from his deck holder.

Rakaia didn't know what was going on, but he could tell it was bad and he was ready. "Come on Red eyes we don't know what this guy is packing so we got to be careful alright." Rakaia said getting a roar in return from his dragon.

Sega just looked on at Alex, Maria, and Jessica as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Damn." She thought. "If I would have just stayed in the city I wouldn't be in this mess, but nooo." She thought again as she turned around saw Crayus smirking evilly again.

"Something funny." She snapped.

Crayus shook his head, and pointed towards the three dark duelists that stood in front of Rakaia.

Their Aura had calmed down, and swayed back in forth but this time it was something different about them, they all had different markings on their right arm. "What in the world." Sega said she looked on then she looked up at Rakaia. "Kaia their arm." She shouted.

Rakaia gritted his teeth. "Yea I see it!" he shouted back.

"Well see this." Alex stated as he threw his card in the air.

"I summon the great Dragon Neo Blood Daedalus!" he shouted as the card started to glow bright red, and burst into a dark light and suddenly a huge beast like figure appeared in front of Colossal fighter, and Evil Dragon Ananta and it glared at Red eyes.

"Oh no." Rakaia said as he looked on as the figure came into view. It took on the resemblance of Neo –Daedalus but its key differences was that it had legs, and its body was blood red, and so was its eyes. It had two huge extra scales coming from its back taking the form of wings. And instead the two heads that it used to have fused into one with a white horn at in the of its nose.

Rakaia couldn't do anything, but stand there in shock at what he was seeing. His mouth dropped completely, and the feeling of fear finally crept inside of him.

"What…What...What is that?" Sega asked shocked as well as she saw Alex leap in the air, and land perfectly on top of his dragon's head.

"Maria you're up next." Alex stated as she just smirked and showed the mark on her arm. Suddenly she took the evil dragon Ananta card she had, and tossed it in the air and smirk.

"Hmph with the powers of blood I summon….Evil Blood Dragon Ananta!" She shouted as her snake dragon appearance started to change. It was shrouded in darkness, and it started to get bigger and the heads number decreased down to three.

"What now!" Sega shouted as she looked on at the monster changing its appearance. "This isn't good." She said suddenly as she turned to look at Rakaia who still hasn't move due to shock. "Rakaia!" She shouted. "Rakaia." She shouted again.

Rakaia couldn't hear her; he couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed as he knew he was staring death right in the face.

"What the….this power….How can...They have this much power." He said to himself as he stared on and watched as Maria's Evil Dragon Ananta complete its transformation. Its body was also Blood Red, and this time it had snake skin like wings appear on its back, and it had three heads that looked different from each other. The far right head had a metal like helmet on it that covered its entire face, and the head on the far left had the same helmet but it was half of what the right one had. Finally the middle head was bare face, it didn't have any armor at all instead on its right cheek it showed the mark that appeared on Maria's arm, and a scar going down its left eye.

"You like." Maria asked as she looked at her beast, and smiled. "I think it's an improvement really, but I don't know." Maria said mockingly.

"Well it's my turn now." Jessica stated as she showed her mark as well, and casually tossed up her card.

"By the power of Blood I summon the Blood Fighter Colossus!' She shouted as her Colossal Fighter was covered by dark matter, and suddenly its appearance started to change as well.

"You ready Dragon boy!" Jessica shouted taking Sega's earlier comments and using them against him. "Because this is the last time that you ever see the light of day or the stars at night again." She shouted as her colossal fighter appearance started to change slowly. When the dark matter disappeared from colossal fighter there stood a new monster. It was skin color was also blood red, but its skin was pure metal, a different metal. A metal that couldn't be broken or cut. It had blade on its arms, and blasters on its shoulders. Instead of fist, his hands were Sharp machine like claws, and its legs had jet boosters on them, and two lasers on each side of both its legs.

It had a helmet that concealed everything; you couldn't see its face at all. All you could see was its eyes as they started to glow red, and the light showed through the helmet. And the final touch of this monster was the big cannon like structure on its chest that look like it could blow up half a planet if it wanted to.

"Say hi to monster for me will ya." Jessica stated as she stood on its head, and smirked at Rakaia who knew that this was going to go bad, and quick.

"Rakaia." Crayus called as he smirked at what he was seeing. " Say hello to the Blood Beast." Crayus stated as he pointed to the three of them as they stared Rakaia, and his Dragon down ready, and willing to tear him apart.

"Oh no." Sega said to herself as she looked up at Rakaia. " Kaia, we got to go." She shouted trying to get his attention, but she could tell he was too far gone at what he was seeing. " KAIA!" She shouted again, but still to no avail Rakaia was completely lost.

"Damn it." Sega thought as she turned her attention back towards the monsters again." This isn't good, this really isn't good." She said.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worst." Crayus added as he looked at her, and then pointed towards Rakaia.

"Kill him." He said emotionlessly

Meanwhile Jaden and the gang was running as fast as they could towards the battlefield, still not knowing a round 2 was about to breakdown.

"Guys I don't see anything, where could they be." Luna stated still looking around.

"Yea really, how far do you think they've gotten." Blair asked as she still looked around confused, because she still couldn't find them.

"Well if you ask me good riddance." Chazz stated as he folded his arms." That dragon bastard needs to stay lost." He said again, but only to be hit across the face by Luna's foot.

"Ouch….Hey what did I say." Chazz stated holding his mouth as Luna looked at him.

"Next time this foot is going to crush your skull got that?" Luna threatened causing Chazz to nervously shake his head.

"Anyway." Alexis said interrupting the two." We need to find them, and quick they could be in trouble. "She added with worry creeping into her eyes slowly.

Isabella shook her head slightly, and smirked. "I don't know about that Dragon boy duelist of yours, but I wouldn't worry about Sega, she can handle things herself." Isabella finished.

Luna quickly turned her glare towards Isabella. "So what are you trying to say?" She asked with a bit of arrogance in her voice.

Isabella turned towards the Harpie duelist and smirked. " I just said it." She said just as arrogant.

Luna looked at Isabella, and Jaden caught it he knew this time Luna wasn't having it." So you care to repeat that again." Luna stated slowly cracking her knuckles.

Isabella just smirked at Luna. "Look I'm more experienced don't think I can' t put you down little girl." Isabella stated.

"Heyyyy! You two what do you say we keep on searching for our friends ok alright let's go this way." Jaden said nervously as he got in-between the two.

Luna brought her glare down to Jaden." Get her before I remodel her face.' She said slowly. As Jaden just laughed nervously, as Atticus quietly moved Isabella to the side.

"Hey I know you don't mean it, but could you kind of lay off the Dragon boy jokes, that is her boyfriend by the way. "Atticus stated as he put his hand on her shoulders. " Come on we can't afford you two to be fighting now, believe it or not she's pretty strong, and so is Rakaia" Atticus continued.

"Well Atti." Isabella started.

"No I'm serious ok." Atticus stated." Dante isn't something we can fool around with." Atticus stated sternly. "This is serious we can't afford those two to get ambush or caught by them who knows what could happen." Atticus stated.

Isabella looked up at Atticus, and wanted to fight back his argument but deeply she knew he was right, so she just sighed in defeat. "Fine you got it this time." She stated as she looked at Luna, and Luna looked back at her. Then they both turned their heads, and decided not to speak to each other.

"Anyway." Alexis stated she turned her to her beloved Jaden. "So what do you think?" She asked. "Do you think that Dante's got to them?" She asked again.

Jaden just looked at Alexis, and smirked. "Don't worry about it Lex, even if Dante showed up I think Rakaia and Sega can hold their own." He said with a smile." Besides I dueled Rakaia before, and then he was there when he defeated Dante the first time. And I think Sega is pretty strong herself I don't think they'll be in too much trouble." Jaden assured.

Alexis just smiled, and looked at Jaden." Yea your right." She stated. "Besides why would Dante go after them anyway." She said again, and then a worried look appeared over face as she looked at Jaden.

"Jaden." She said."I'm worried." She said again as she looked at Jaden and saw that same smile that he would normally give.

Jaden just looked at her, and could tell what was on her mind. "Lex." Jaden called out slowly as he leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips, and held her head up with his hand. "Nothing going to happen ok, we're going to all make out of this alive I promise." He stated again as he kissed her one more time, and smiled. This caused her to blush a little, and then look into Jaden's eyes.

"_I swear it's that attitude, and that big heart of yours that keeps me going_." She thought as he turned around and look towards the gang.

"Alright guys let's keep moving we got to go find these guys, before something seriously bad happens." Jaden stated as he turned, and started running towards the direction were Sega, and Rakaia ran off.

The gang nodded in unison and started off after Jaden as they ran through the woods, and up and downs hills trying to get to where Rakaia, and Sega battle was.

"_I just hope we reach them in time." _Jaden thought as deep in his mind, he knew that if Dante got to them it would be more than trouble for everybody.

* * *

**Whoa! Blood Beast! What's that? What's going on! And what other power do these Dark Duelist have in their arsenal, Will Jaden and the gang get to them in time, Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Sega get off of me

Sega: (Pounding Rakaia with a mallet) No you must die.

Me: For the last time MOVE!

Sega : (Hits Rakaia again with Mallet) Die Die Die

Me: (Reaches hand over to a bucket of ice water) But then slowly dies.

Sega: YAY I did

Me: (Wakes up)

Sega: Damn

Jaden: While these two try to kill each other

Luna: We want you guys to please review the story, and tell Rakaia what you think.

Alexis: Yea so please review, so we can continue on with this story, because personally I want to know what happens next so please drop a line, and your thoughts. See ya next time.


	11. The Unknown Demon, Sega's Trump Card

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: (chases Sega with a bat in his hand) COME BACK HERE DAMMIT!

Sega: (Running from Rakaia ducking every swing, and every swipe of the bat) Geesh Rakaia I said was sorry can't you take a joke.

Me: I'll show you a joke (Swings at Sega head, and misses) Dammit Sega stay still!

Sega: (Ducks again) Damn Rakaia, that was almost my head. QUIT PLAYING!

Ken: Wow and this is why I stay away from these two.

Me: (Stops swinging the bat, and stares blankly at Ken) How the…

Sega: What the….

Me and Sega: How the hell did you get in here…?

Ken (Points innocently at Jaden, and slowly steps to the side) Hey don't blame me I haven't done anything see (Points up to see a halo appear over her head.) See the halo doesn't lie.

Jaden: Hey if you make a move towards me, I'll tell Alexis.

Me: (Thinks about it.) Yea your right we don't want that so I'll think I'll go start the story now heheheh.

Jaden: (Smirks at Rakaia.) Good Call

* * *

**Chapter 10  
The Unknown Demon, Sega's Trump Card**

While the battle was going, a portal opened up in front of duel academy. As the portal fully opened three figures stepped out slowly, and looked around the area and saw that it was lights out for the students, everyone was in their dorms for the night.

The first figure smirked as he looked around the area once more. "I think it's time we visit an old friend." He said as he started walking slowly towards the entrance of the academy.

"It's about time, maybe this time we can find some answers." The second figure stated as she looked at the first figure." What do you think Dante?" She asked.

Dante just merely shook his head as he kept moving toward the academy with his crooked smile growing larger. "Oh we will find what were looking for, and this time it will come with a price." He stated as he stopped, and turned to look at the third figure that slowly followed silently without saying a word.

"Why the long face?" Dante asked in a careless tone.

The figure slowly looked up at Dante then back down to the ground. "I'm sorry master I…I... Failed you." The third figure stated. "I….I…was useless." She said.

Dante smirked at her, and turned his attention away from her. "Oh my dear Alexia it doesn't matter." He stated." You will prove to me in due time your usefulness." Dante stated as he continue to proceed towards the academy." That I promise you." He finished.

Alexia just stared at him blankly, confused by what he meant but decided not to ask or go against his word.

"Yes master." Alexia simply said, even though she was still in league with Dante she still pondered about something. "_What happened to me back there_?" She asked herself in her head. As she thought about what happened when she was about to fight Rakaia.

Flashback

_Dante just smirked as the two girls got the message, and then he looked back at Alexia. "Alexia make this quick." He stated evilly as a Dark aura started to circle around Alexia, and her pupils went from dark purple to Dark red._

"_Here we go." Rakaia stated as he braced himself for what Alexia was about to do, but suddenly Rakaia felt weird. His head started to hurt, and his heart started to beat faster, and faster._

'_What... What the hell__." Rakaia thought as he slowly fell down to one knee._

"_Kaia!" Sega called as she placed her hand on his back, and kneeled down to one knee to see if he was alright." What's wrong? "She asked. " Kaia can you hear me!" She shouted, but unknowingly to her Alexia was having the same problem._

"_Errrrggrr." She mumbled as her head started to hurt as well, and her heart rate started to speed up, and quickly._

_Rakaia condition was no different instead it look like he was starting to feel more pain then Alexia. His vision started to get blurry, and he couldn't feel his arms anymore, and his body felt limp. It was like not having any limbs at all." What's….what's happening to me." He thought again, as Sega continued to call his name, but she still got no response._

'_Rakaia! Dragon Boy! Come on Answer Me!" She shouted trying to get him to shake whatever this feeling was off._

_While Sega was checking on Rakaia, and trying to see what was wrong with him, Dante looked at Alexia and arched his eyebrow in amusement._

"_Hmmm interesting." He stated as he looked at Alexia was now hollering in pain._

"_AHHHH STOP IT!" She shouted as she grasped her head with both hands, and fell completely to the ground still screaming in agony._

"_AHHH…AHHH." Alexia screamed more gaining the attention of everyone around, except Rakaia considering he was in the same amount of pain as well._

Flashback ended

"_I don't get it_." Her mind wondered. "_Why did this happen? And who was that boy_? "She thought to herself again." So many questions, but no answers." She said softly to herself. Alexia looked up ahead of her and looked at Destiny and Dante as they walked ahead of her. She didn't know why she was the person she was, but she knew she had to find out." Somebody knows something, and I will find out one way or another."She said to herself as she continued to follow Dante into Duel Academy.

**Meanwhile (Back at the battle)**

Rakaia still stood in shock as he watched the three massive beasts stare down him, and his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone believe the power that he was feeling from these guys.

"I…I…Can't believe this…Their….P...Power." Rakaia stuttered as he still stood in shock.

"I see that you're impressed." Crayus stated as he pointed towards Rakaia. "To bad though, Get rid of him." Crayus stated as Alex just smirked and pointed towards Rakaia, and his red eyes.

"With pleasure.' Alex stated. "Neo Blood Daedalus Bloodline Shot!" Alex shouted as Neo Blood Daedalus gave a terrifying roar, that would send a chill that anyone's spine and reared its head back, and started to power up a Blood Red like energy ball in its mouth.

Sega looked up, and saw that attack coming and she quickly turned around and looked at Rakaia.

"Kaia MOVE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs hoping that he would snap out of it before the attack was finish charging.

Rakaia snapped out of his shocking trance, and looked and saw what was happening. "Shit Red Eyes Let's go!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes roared, and shot towards the sky for more room to evade the attack.

"Stupid kid.' Alex stated. "You really think you can move out of the way of this attack." Alex stated as he pointed towards the sky.

"You honestly don't know what this creature can do." He finished. Suddenly Neo Blood Daedalus pointed its mouth straight up at the sky, and then fired a massive hyper beam like blast leaving Rakaia looking dumbfounded, and confused.

"What in the..." He stated as he saw the blast go straight up in the sky, and then he looked back at Alex."What the hell was that?" he questioned.

Alex just smiled and pointed up."It's not over." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Huh." Rakaia stated as he looked up, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The sky had changed from a midnight blue to a crimson red, and suddenly Rakaia saw something sparkle in the sky.

"What in the world." He said as he saw one sparkle, then two, then five, then all of a sudden hundreds. "Oh shit!" Rakaia shouted as he saw that the sparkles in the sky were actually energy like crystals shooting down towards him.

"RED EYES MOVE NOW!" Rakaia shouted as he motioned for his Dragon to move, but it was too late. The first couple caught his dragon in the chest, and then in the face, Next in the back, then in the face again. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon roared in pain, as it was taking hits left and right, and these energy like crystals were no joke. The pain that this dragon felt was excruciating.

"RED EYES!' Rakaia shouted as he too was being hit from every direction. "EERRAHH!" Rakaia screamed in pain, as the energy crystals started to swirl around him and red eyes and burst into a huge flame like tornado.

"KAIA!" Sega shouted as she saw the huge flame tornado surround Rakaia and his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. She felt the fear creep in her as she heard Rakaia blood chilling screams as the attack was becoming too much for him. "HOLD KAIA I'M COMING!" Sega shouted not knowing what she could do at this point.

"Oh no." She thought." I got to do something before he." Sega mind ran. "No he's not going to die I can't let that happen." She said to herself.

Suddenly the flame tornado burst into a huge explosion, creating a huge dusk cloud in the sky, and blowing a tremendous wind in every direction as an aftermath.

"Rakaia." Sega managed to say as she crossed her arms up to guard against the huge gust of wind that was blowing in her direction.

Once the wind died down, Sega dropped her guard and looked in the direction where the dust cloud was, and a sudden pain filled her heart.

"Rakaia." She said again as the smoke slowly cleared and Red Eyes was still standing, but barely. It was badly injured and its wings look like they were broken. Its body was leaking tiny specks of spirit energy, it was slow but it still was bad as Red eyes was fading in and out. And Rakaia didn't look no different he was still holding on to Red eyes for dear life. He was breathing heavily and his Jacket was completely gone, and his shirt was ripped from his sleeves to his chest area all the way towards his back. Parts of his pants was ripped, and charred and he had a couple of bruises and minor cuts all on his body.

Alex just smirked in amusement as so did the rest of the Shadow stalkers.

"Wow the boy is still alive." Victor stated kind of shocked what he was seeing.

"Yes I guess he wasn't that weak after all." Alex stated evilly as he looked at Rakaia who returned with the glare, but barely as he could barely keep his eyes open.

Alex just smirked at the Dragon duelist, and then turned his attention towards his older brother. "So Crayus what do you think?" Alex asked jokingly.

Crayus just smiled evilly and gave Alex a thumbs up." Now Jessica, Maria finish the job. "Crayus demanded as he looked at his little brother barely able to breathe. "This time Rakaia when you die, I'll make sure to burn the remains." He said slowly.

"Mate you got some serious issues with this kid." Victor said overhearing the statement Crayus just made.

"So who's up next me or you?" Maria asked anxiously as she looked like she was ready to shout out a command, but Jessica's Blood Fighter Colossus quickly charged towards the staggering Red Eyes.

"You can pick up the pieces when I'm done!" Jessica shouted as her Blood Fighter pulled back its right hand, and bashed Red Eyes in the face hard, and followed with another powerful fist to the face causing the staggering Red Eyes to take a few steps back, and then it followed with a swift uppercut sending Red eyes into the sky again.

"STOP IT!" Sega shouted as Crayus just turned and looked at her.

"When he's dead your next." Crayus stated coldly, and then he just turned his head back towards the fight with the excitement of his little brother getting the life beaten out of him growing more and more with each painful blow.

"That's your little brother!" Sega shouted. "How could you stand there and order this!" She questioned. But Dante didn't answer he just simply watched the battle, and smirked at what was happening to Rakaia.

"Don't worry kiddo." Victor stated as he looked at Sega, and smirked. "It's almost over for your little friend of there." He finished.

Jessica just stared up at the sky, as Rakaia and his Red Eyes started to slowly fall to the ground. "That's it." Jessica said anxiously. "Come to momma." She finished as Red Eyes got closer, and closer to Colossus.

"Now Colossus THUNDER SURGE!" Jessica shouted as Colossus fist started to light up with sparks flying out, and then once Red Eyes fell into range Colossus pulled back its right hand again, and gave Red Eyes a shocking right hand to the gut. Connecting with it perfectly sending a shock of lightning threw out Red Eyes body, and also shocking Rakaia as well.

"AAHHH…AHHHH…AHHHHHERRAHHH!" Rakaia shouted in pain as lightning started coursing through his body as well.

Jessica just smirked as the screams of Rakaia excited her." Oh keep screaming." She stated cruelly." It doesn't matter it just makes me want to hurt you more." She added as Colossus gave Red Eyes another Gut shot, and then came with haymaker that connected clear across Red eyes' jaw sending it flying straight into the ground creating a huge crater in the ground.

Rakaia was hurt, and so was Red Eyes. Red Eyes was still barely able to move, but it still slowly got to its feet unable to fly, and Rakaia was laying on Red Eyes head slowly trying to pick himself up as well.

"Is….is….that…The….Best…Yu…you got?" Rakaia said smirking as blood started to trail from his mouth.

Jessica just smirked at the boy as her Colossus stood straight up, and bashed both of its fists together.

"Hmph you wish it was kid." Jessica stated.

"Oh boy here it comes." Victor stated as he folded his arms and smirked.

"Hey hurry up don't hog all the fun." Maria shouted as she knew what Jessica was about to do.

"Heh don't worry if he's still alive after this you can have him." Jessica stated as she pointed to the wounded Red Eyes.

"Wait stop you don't have to do this!" Sega shouted as she knew that Rakaia couldn't take anymore, he was barely breathing. "Stop it fight me instead!" Sega shouted, but to no avail they weren't paying her cries any attention and still focused their onslaught on Rakaia.

"Now Colossus let's finish this LIGHTNING TORMENT!" She shouted as Colossus hands started to light up again, and then this time with a loud yell Colossus leaped in the air, and came back crashing it's mighty fist into the ground Creating a line of Lightning that was heading straight for Red eyes.

"RAKAIA NO!" Sega shouted as the Lightning connected with Red Eyes, and suddenly surrounded it completely in a huge lightning ball.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs, as the pain he was feeling was unbearable, the lightning surge through his body, as his spine chilling screams became more, and more horrible. Sega could barely stand it, she was nervous she didn't know what to do. She was lost in thought of how she could save the boy she just tried to protect her, and is now suffering for it.

Suddenly the lightning ball exploded, causing Red Eyes to fall hard on to the ground, and leaving Rakaia to roll of its head slowly as he hit the ground, and laid beside his monster.

"Rakaia." Sega shouted full of worry and concern, as she sprinted towards the fallen Dragon duelist who looked like he was through.

"Rakaia." She shouted again as she quickly knelt down by his side as soon as she reached him. She quickly propped his head up on her knees, and looked down at the boy who just took one hell of a beaten.

'Hey Kaia come on speak to me." Sega said worriedly as she slowly, and carefully shook him, but to no avail.

"Hmph I guess he really couldn't take it." Jessica stated satisfied at her work.

"Hey you didn't have to kill him; you could have saved some for me." Maria whined."

"Oh shut up, I did get him out of the way didn't I?" Jessica stated. "Now we have less people to go through to find this damn Bloodstone that Dante is so damn obsessed over." Jessica finished.

Crayus just smiled, and looked at Sega and his smile soon became a deadly smirk."Little girl." He called out. "Prepare yourself, because you're next." Crayus stated.

Sega just gritted her teeth at the comment Crayus made, and hugged Rakaia tightly in her lap as she looked at the gang of Shadow duelists. "Dammit I can't believe how insane these guys are." She thought as she looked down at Rakaia, and let out a deep breath. "Come on Dragon boy you can do it, please be alive." She said as she laid Rakaia down in front of her, and pressed both hands on his chest, and pushed down.

"Come on." She shouted as she kept pushing on his chest." You can't die, not here, and definitely not now!" She shouted again as she pushed down one more time, and caused Rakaia to cough up blood.

"Rakaia!' She shouted excited at the fact that he was still alive, and that she wasn't alone.

"Se…Sega." Rakaia barely managed to say as he slowly tried to sit up, but Sega advised against it.

"Don't move ok." She said gently. "You got pounded pretty badly." She finished as she slowly helped Rakaia sit up.

"So you're still alive?" Crayus asked." So damn persistence aren't you." He finished as he pointed towards Rakaia and Sega again. "Maria I want those two dead, and when I say dead I mean I want their bodies obliterated!" Crayus shouted.

Maria just smiled sadistically, and pointed towards the two duelists. "Trust me, When I'm done these two will be a figment of the past!" She shouted.

With that her Evil Blood Dragon Ananta charged towards Sega, and Rakaia.

'So what now?" Rakaia stated still coughing a little.

"I got a plan, but…" Sega stated.

"But What?" Rakaia asked as he looked at her."My Red eyes is barely able to move and I'm pretty much out of it, What plan could you possibly have?" Rakaia asked as Sega let out a deep breath, and reached in her deck and pulled out a card that didn't look like an ordinary duel monsters card, and Rakaia caught it right away.

"_Wait that's the same way my dragon card looks_." Rakaia thought as he remembered the first time they fought Dante and the dragon's that he used. "_She couldn't possible have one….Could she_?" Rakaia asked himself in his head as he looked at Sega to see what she was going to do.

Sega slowly stood up, and looked at Rakaia. "if I let you go are you able to move on your on at all?" Sega asked him gently." Or at least get to your Red Eyes, and get out of here." She asked again, but this time with more seriousness in her voice.

Rakaia stared at her blankly, and then shook his head." Wait you mean you're going to try to fight them off...Sega you can't their too strong for you." Rakaia argued as he slowly brought himself to one knee." You won't make it out alive….are you crazy." He asked.

"I didn't ask for an argument Dragon boy, I just want to know can you make it out of her safely without my help." She said sternly causing Rakaia to kill his argument, and nod his head slowly.

"I think I can still manage that." Rakaia said slowly in defeat.

Sega just smiled at him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey thanks for trying to protect me." She stated. "I was wrong there is more to you than I thought there was." She added.

Rakaia looked at her in shock, more because she was actually thanking him instead of sending another hurtful insult at him."Umm...No problem you don't have to thank me though." Rakaia said.

Sega just smiled, and leaned in and kissed Rakaia on the cheek, and then turned around to look at the shadow stalkers. "Don't get excited ok, that was just a friendly kiss don't take it the wrong way." Sega said as she smirked. "And besides Luna wouldn't like that now would she." Sega stated.

Rakaia just looked at her, and smiled. "Gotcha just friends." He said as he looked at Red Eyes.

"Hey buddy can you move." He said as he slowly knelt down besides his monster. Red eyes groaned in pain, and tried to move but Rakaia could tell that its wings were completely broken, and that flying was merely impossible for him at this point.

"_Dammit_." Rakaia thought as he turned back around, and saw Sega standing in front of them with the card in her hand.

"_Isabella I hope your somewhere close."_Sega thought as she raised the card to her eye level, and looked at it. "_Because I'm going to need you once I do this."_ Her mind raced.

"Alright little girl you think you can handle me!" Maria shouted as she pointed towards Sega. "Let's go Ananta trample that little insect." Maria commanded as the Evil Blood Dragon Ananta let out a loud roar, and charged towards her.

"I'm sorry Rakaia." Sega thought as she glanced back, and saw Rakaia was still trying to get Red Eyes to get up. "But I have no other choice." She stated as she glared at Maria, and her Dragon and suddenly her Light brown eyes turned red, not the same blood red it was more of bright red as she stared at Maria that was charging towards her.

"You want some of me you Twilight reject." Sega stated sternly as she looked down at her card for a split second. "Well come and get it!" she shouted as she tossed her card in the air.

"I summon….." Sega started as the card started glowing a bright red color, and red lightning started sparking from the card. "

"What the hell." Victor stated as he saw what was going on.

"Hmmm interesting." Crayus stated as he put his hand on his chin, and stared at Sega as she was about to summon her monster.

"Don't make me laugh you stupid tramp!" Maria shouted.

"The Demon hybrid TIBURSCIA!" Sega shouted.

**Meanwhile (Jaden and the gang)**

The gang saw the whole light show, but somehow it was too far away from where they were.

"You guys we got to hurry, before something bad happens." Jaden stated quickly still trying to run all the way to the other side of the island.

"But Jaden." Alexis said." How the hell did they get all the way over there?" Alexis asked fearing what the answer could be.

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry we're going to find out the ugly way." Jaden answered.

"Yea no doubt." Chazz added as ran beside Jaden. "But what's with the light show?" Chazz answered slightly confused.

"Trust me Chazz you don't want to know." Luna answered as the gang continued to run towards the others.

"Wait!' Isabella stated as she came to screeching halt, causing the gang to turn and look at her worriedly.

"Bella what's wrong?" Atticus asked as he rushed to her quickly.

"It's…It's Sega." She stated slowly." She's…Oh no." Isabella stated again, and then looked at Jaden with terror filling her eyes. "We need to go now." She stated.

"Right." Jaden answered quickly without arguing.

"Wait what's going on?" Luna asked. "What do you mean, what's going with Sega?" She asked again.

Isabella didn't answer her right away instead she just turned and looked at Luna." Look all I'm going to say is if Sega is using this then it must be bad, and right now I don't have the time to explain it we got to hurry." Isabella stated as she reached into her deck holder, and pulled out a card.

"Come out..!" She stared as she tossed her card in the air. "PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON!" She shouted as the card started to glow, and then it burst into a huge dragon like figure. It was a huge dragon standing tall with a huge laser cannon for its left arm, and its regular arm for its right. Its skin was light orange with blue stripes on its body. It had two large like machine wings on its back, and it had a half of a helmet on its head with horns coming out of it , and a large horn on its nose. Not to mention it's incredibly half metal tail that stuck out.

"Whoa." Chazz stated as he looked up at the huge dragon that stood before the gang. "That's one big monster." He stated.

"No kidding." Blair added in shock as well.

"Come on we don't have time to stand there while you gawk at him. We got to move." She stated as her Phantom Machine dragon felt what was going on as well, and quickly lowered its head allowing the gang to climb on top of its head.

"Alright you know what to do." Isabella stated.

Her dragon let out a loud roar, and flapped its mighty machine like wings once, and took flight, and rushed in the direction towards Sega, and Rakaia.

* * *

**This is really getting somewhere, First questions asked by Alexia about what happened, now the blood beast, Beating Rakaia near Death, and Sega is pulling something out of the wood work, What's going to happen next, and why did Dante appear in front of Duel academy what else could he want other than the Bloodstone. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew now that is what I call a chapter.

Sega: For the first time I'm not going to hit you.

Ken: For the first time I'm in this conversation.

Me: I still don't understand how you got in here.

Sega: Yea I'm a bit puzzled by that to.

Luna: It was I.

Me and Sega: It was you let her in.

Luna: (looks confused) huh oh no Ken invited herself in something about selling tickets to the Rakaia VS Sega fight. (Pulls out ticket) Look she sold one to me for 10 bucks

Everyone: (Falls Anime Style)

Me: Anyway guys, I put some hard work into this one so tell me what you think.

Jaden: Yea leave a review for our story teller here, so he can hurry up and move to the next chapter because I so want to see what happens next time.

Me: (laughs nervously) thanks Jay, but yea people please update and tell me what you think so far alright. Well see ya!


	12. Mark of the Tiger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Sega: Yea (Starts crying anime style) I'm so happy

Me and Jaden: (looks at each other confused)

Luna: What's wrong with her?

Me: I don't know something bad I hope.

Sega: What Did You Say! (Turns and glares at Rakaia)

Me: Who me it…It was Jaden (Pulls Jaden in front of him) He did it.

Jaden: Hey I didn't anything leave me out of this.

Ken: You know you guys get funnier, and funnier with every chapter (eats popcorn)

Everyone looks at Ken

Me: I still don't understand how the hell you keep getting in here.

Ken: Well Rakaia some secrets are best left unknown (Mysteriously disappears)

Me: (Stands there confused and shrugs shoulders) Well I better get started with this story before you know who (points at Sega) Kills me.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Mark of the Tiger

Rakaia watched as Sega tossed her card in the air, and saw red lightning shoot out from it. He started to sense something growing in Sega.

"What the hell…Who knew she was packing this much power." Rakaia said as he crossed his arms in front of his face trying to block the wind that was blowing out of control.

"Sega…What…are...you doing!" Rakaia managed to shout, but he didn't get an answer.

"What power." Victor stated shielding himself as well as the card started to glow a bright red, and then with a flash of light it burst into Red Lightning.

"Sega!' Rakaia shouted as the red lightning shot everywhere, striking the trees, and the ground creating nothing but chaos across the field that they were on.

Sega didn't care her eyes were bright red, and her hair came a loose, and it hung all the way down to her waist.

'Oh no she's losing it." Rakaia thought as he got up to his feet as quickly as he could, and ran towards Sega. Trying to stop her anyway he could, but as soon as he got in reach he was blown back hard into the ground.

"What the hell!" Rakaia said in shock as he tried to pick himself up, but to no avail his ribs wasn't cooperating with him. "Damn…Broken." Rakaia said as he looked back up, and saw a Bright Red Aura appear around Sega. "_Oh man..."_ Rakaia thought."_What has she done_?" His mind raced.

"What the hell is she?" Maria shouted as she tried to shield herself from the burst of wind that blew around the area.

"I don't know…but that bitch has got to go!" Jessica shouted as she shielded herself as well.

Alex and Crayus didn't say anything; they just stared in shock as Sega's spirit power continued to grow.

"So…She must be one of them." Alex stated quietly but only loud enough for Crayus to hear.

Crayus just nodded his head, and smirked. "This girl may be of some use to us." Crayus thought." But let's see if all that power she's packing is really the real deal.' He thought again. As there was a big burst of lightning that struck the sky causing them all to look up except for Sega, and a huge Black like figure appeared in the sky.

Rakaia looked up in amazement as he saw the monster fall slowly from the sky. "What…in the….World." Rakaia stated.

"What the hell is that?" Jessica shouted.

"I don't know but by the looks of it, it's nothing to mess with it." Victor added as he also could feel the power coming from Sega, but now he could also feel the power coming from the huge creature falling from the sky.

"Get Ready." Alex stated as he prepared himself for the creature's arrival.

As if on cue the creature crashed down into the ground on all four legs perfectly in front of Sega.

"Feast your eyes on true power." Sega said slowly as her voice started to change." All who challenge me will be destroyed." She ended as she rose her back up, and her eye color had completely changed. And the red aura that appeared around her started to sway back and forth wildly.

There was something else that caught Rakaia's eye. A mark had appeared on Sega right arm. "What in the world is that?" Rakaia asked himself as he tried to get a good look at the mark that appeared on Sega's arm.

"Oh…No… I got a feeling this isn't going to turn out good." Rakaia thought as he slowly picked himself up, and leaned against a nearby tree to support him. "Sega!" Rakaia shouted. Trying to get her attention. "Sega!" He shouted again, but still no answer Sega was completely focused on the monsters in front of her. It was a different feeling that Rakaia felt about her; she wasn't the same Sega as before. She was different; this Sega looked at her opponents in complete blood lust, as if fighting was the only thing that mattered at this point and time.

"Sega." Rakaia said slowly under his breath." What have you done to yourself." He said as he winced in pain a little as he tried to move, but the pain from his broken ribs decided against him.

Crayus just looked at the creature and a smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face. "_So she has it."_ His mind raced. "So this might be fun after all.' He stated to himself slowly.

The monster stood on all four as it growled lowly looking at the Blood beast that stood in front of it. The creature was a tiger like monster that resembled Gazelle, but with a tiger like face. It had a scar over its left eye, and a smaller scar under its right eye. Its fur was black, and had golden stripes going down its body in every direction. Its tail was something to see as well, it was half metal, and the other half was its fur that surrounded the skin that wasn't metal all the way up to the tip. It also had Silver like armor that was outlined in Black on its side that also covered part of its back.

Sega just smirked as she gracefully leaped into the air, and landed on the head of her monster.

"Tiburscia." Sega said slowly in her feminine demonic voice. "I think it's time we show them how to really cause true destruction." Sega stated evilly as she slowly looked down at Tiburscia and smirked. "Don't you think?" Sega asked as Tiburscia let off a loud terrifying roar that echoed across the whole island.

**Meanwhile **

"Did you guys hear that?" Chazz asked as he looked around, but couldn't tell which way the noise had come from.

"Oh no." Isabella thought." She must have released it.' Her mind raced.

"Bella everything ok?" Atticus asked worriedly.

Bella shook her and looked at her longtime friend. "No Sega has just done something that could probably result in the world ending, and one good swoop." Isabella answered back causing the rest of the gang Jaw to drop.

"What the hell do you mean the world ending?" Chazz asked dramatically.

"Yea Bella tell us what's going on." Alexis added as she looked at Isabella, with worry also filling her eyes as well.

"I can't tell you guys now." Isabella said back as she continued to look around the area rushing trying to find out where the roar came from. "Right now the most important thing to do is to get to them before it's too late." Isabella stated determined to find her best friend.

"Bella you have to tell us what's going on." Jaden stated as he looked at his longtime friend. "If you don't how will we know what to be ready for?" He finished as Isabella slowly turned her head towards him.

"Like I said Jay, right now is not the time this is just too big of an emergency to stop and chat about duel monsters we have to get their now." Isabella said sternly as she looked down at her Dragon. "Alright Phantom Machine Dragon we got to hurry before Sega get's out of control." Isabella shouted.

Phantom Machine Dragon gave a loud roar, and shot towards the direction that Sega's beast came from.

**Back to the Battle**

Sega stood there on her monster eyeing down Maria as she was the one standing in front of her.

"Now what were you saying before?" Sega said evilly smirking at the blond haired shadow stalker. "Weren't you going to show me that I can't handle you?" Sega stated with her glare not changing.

Maria glared intently had Sega and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Ok then." She said slowly as her Ananta started slowly progressing towards Sega, and Tiburscia. "You really think you're a big girl now huh?" Maria mocked, not knowing what she was going up against. "Do you really think a little girl with a pet cat; can stand the power of my Blood Beast?" Maria taunted as she smirked as Ananta came within firing range.

"Well come on…Don't have me wait all day." Sega said calmly as she titled her head to the side slowly. "I'm ready." Sega whispered as she raised her hand, and motioned for Maria to bring it on.

Maria just glared at her intently." Find then smart ass you want to die so badly!" Maria shouted as she pointed at Tiburscia. "Ananta BLOOD VEMON BARRAGE!" Maria shouted as her Evil Blood Dragon Ananta gave a loud shriek, and the three heads aimed their attack at Tiburscia who just stood there waiting patiently.

"Pathetic." Sega whispered as Three of Ananta's head fired a massive barrage of energy stingers from its mouth, hitting Tiburscia directly causing the attack to explode on Impact.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted, as a huge cloud of smoke appeared where Sega and Tiburscia once stood.

"Sega! No…Dammit." Rakaia said as he tried to move again, but his ribs wouldn't allow him as he slowly fell down to the ground again clutching his ribs. "Damn…I'm useless." Rakaia said slowly as he slowly sat up against, and leaned his body against a nearby tree trunk and looked at the dusk cloud that started to clear up.

"Sega please….please be ok." Rakaia said as looked on at the battle in horror.

"And that's it." Maria shouted as she jumped up in excitement. "The big bad girl blown away in one shot, Ha….I guess it isn't true what they say." Maria taunted. "Cats don't have nine lives." She ended as she turned around, and faced her fellow shadow duelist.

"Alright it's done and I'm out of…" Maria was about to finish.

"Oh leaving so soon." A dark voice said behind her causing an icy chill to go down her spine. As she slowly turned her head, to see that Sega was standing on top of her Tiburscia with her arms crossed unharmed.

"How….how." Maria stuttered as she finally turned to face Sega who just wiped some dust off her shoulder, and looked at Maria again.

"Are you done yet or are you going to take all day with this." Sega said mockingly. Maria didn't say anything she was frozen in fear, of what she saw. There wasn't even a scratch on Sega let alone Tiburscia the beast.

"But….You…You...Should have been destroyed with that attack." Maria managed to say as her heart started to beat faster and faster. "You should be dead!" Maria shouted still not believing what she was seeing.

"Hmph really." Sega said sarcastically. "Well I don't feel dead." She mocked as she cracked her neck, and then she smirked at Maria and cracked her knuckles." My turn." She said as her smirk grew wider. "Tiburscia!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia gave a loud roar and charged towards Ananta at full speed, too fast for almost anyone to see.

"What the." Maria managed to get out before Tiburscia rammed its head into Ananta chest sending it flying faster than the speed of mach 2, causing it to crash into the forest, and causing it to drag itself on the ground leaving a large trail from where it fell all the way to the end of the forest.

"Maria!" Jessica shouted as she saw the Blond dark duelist get pounded, and fly across the sky off of one blow.

"Whoa she's pretty good there mate." Victor stated with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yes she is." Crayus stated as he folded his arms and continued to watch the battle with full observation.

Maria got back up but slowly as she looked at how far she fell, and her eyes widened in shock. "That's…that's impossible." She stated as she looked down at her Evil Blood Dragon Ananta and saw that the blow had damaged it heavily.

"Ananta get up!" Maria shouted. "GET UP NOW!" Maria shouted again as her dragon slowly got up, but then slowly fell down in pain. "What! I Said GET UP!" Maria shouted as her dragon slowly, but surely stood up on its own two feet, and saw Tiburscia slowly walking towards them, with Sega standing on top of it smirking with her arms crossed.

"Aww did that hurt." Sega said mocking Maria again. "Don't worry I think we can make that all better." Sega stated as she pointed towards Maria and her Evil Blood Dragon. "Tiburscia…finish it." Her demonic voice stated. Tiburscia gave another loud roar in approval, and slowly but surely walked towards Ananta.

Maria looked up in horror, as she saw Tiburscia started to walk around it slowly, like it was stalking its prey.

"Wait….you don't want to….do anything rash would you?" Maria stated as she looked at Tiburscia that was getting closer and closer with each step.

Sega didn't say anything; she just stared at Maria and the scared look on her face.

"_Sega._" Rakaia thought as he watched on. "_Great she's completely lost it."_ He thought as he quickly tried to pull himself up again. "If I don't do something quick she's going to kill her." Rakaia stated as he limped to his dragon that was now standing, and recovering as much as it could.

"Maria don't worry I'm coming!" Jessica shouted as she pointed towards Tiburscia. "Colossus let's go!" Jessica shouted as Colossus gave a loud grunt, and charged towards Tiburscia. "Hey bitch get ready!" Jessica shouted as Colossus pulled its arm back. "Now Colossus THUNDER SURGE!" Jessica shouted as Colossus hands started to glow with lightning surrounding it fists.

"Sega look out!' Rakaia shouted, but Sega was already one step ahead of him as she her smirk grew wider as colossus fist came within mere inches of connecting with Tiburscia side until suddenly it vanished and reappeared behind Colossus with Sega still standing with her arms crossed on top of its head staring coldly into Jessica's eyes who shocked at what she just witnessed.

"What….What…Speed...? How can anyone be that fast." Jessica thought as she stared at Sega with horror in her eyes.

Sega just smile and used one hand and flicked her one time and went back to staring at Jessica and her smirk grew.

"Tell me something mortal." Sega said demonically. "Are you that eagared to die?" She said emotionlessly as she stared at Jessica with no emotion in her eyes, which caused Jessica to shiver at what she was seeing. This wasn't the same girl from earlier, not the girl that scrambling around trying to save her friend from being brutally beaten. No this girl was different; this girl was heartless, other than that. This girl was absolutely deadly.

* * *

**WOW Sega's lost it, and Rakaia's still badly injured. And what's Crayus so interested about, and How is Sega gaining all this strength, can Jaden and the others make it to her before she goes off on someone else find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: "deep breath." And there it is.

Sega: OH THANK YOU! RAKAIA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! "Gives Rakaia a big spine breaking hug" THANK YOU

Me: ok…Sega...ok now can you please let go of me.

Ken: "shakes head" all that power has gone to her head.

Jaden: "Shakes head along with Ken." Yep that's about the size of it.

Alexis: yea well now I guess Rakaia has learned his lesson.

Luna: Let's hope so cause if he keeps this up, we won't be able to finish the story, but everybody this is another update for this story, and we want you to come through and leave a review, and tell us what you think.

Alexis: Yea please we would appreciate it a lot, and so would Rakaia whenever Sega stops choking him.

Sega: THANK YOU RAKAIA! "Crushing him slowly"

Me: help……Me "reaches out for help."

Jaden: I think that's all the time we have for today, alright everybody please review.

Luna: And we're out.


	13. Dante's Ambitions, Sega's Onslaught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Man Halloween is like one of the best holidays ever. (Cuts out lights to the room, and turns on the TV to Jason)

Jaden: Man Jason again. (Turns around and faces the wall)

Me: Hey what's wrong with Jason?

Jaden: He's old, what you need to watch is some good old Michael Myers.

Me: Yea right whatever man you're sick

(Knock, Knock)

Me: What the?

Jaden: Who could that be?

Me: I don't know, you expecting anyone (Looks at Jaden)

Jaden: (Shakes head)

Me: Alright (Gets up and goes and opens the door and sees a big huge scary figure with a hockey mask on its face, and a huge machete in his right hand.)

Me: (Closes door slowly) Ummm...Jaden I think it's for you. (Dashes off into the distance)

Jaden: (opens the door and slowly looks up as the figure raises its machete high about his head.) Ummm Hi there you must…be…Um Jason…Well foods in the fridge, and there are snacks on the table…I got to go Cya…. (Dashes off behind Rakaia) RAKAIA YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS FREAK!' (Pants flies off along with Rakaia's)

(Takes off mask)

Sega: Hey Ken we got em (Snickers)

Ken: I told you it would work (Giggles as well) Well I guess it's time to start the story….Wow I get to start Rakaia's story, I wonder how he would feel about this….(Ponders) Oh well here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Dante's Ambitions, Sega Onslaught**

Back at Duel Academy, Sheppard was in his office, looking through his books trying to find anything at all about the Bloodstone. Which he knew Dante was coming for.

"There's got to be something in here." Sheppard said frustrated at the fact that everything he read, was something that he already knew.

"This is useless." He stated as he picked up another book and started flipping through the pages. "There's a slight chance that Dante's have found them, and if he has their done for." Sheppard finished as he continued turning the pages of one of his ancient books.

"No….No…DAMMIT NO!" Sheppard shouted as he slung the book against the wall. "There's no answer anywhere, there's nothing on the Pure Evolution Crystal." He said to himself. He let out a deep breath, and looked around his office once more with his right hand rubbing his head." Sheppard you have to calm down." He said to himself. "There's something on this crystal…You just have to find it." He stated as he slowly sat down in his chair, and slowly grabbed another book.

Sheppard continued to search for the answers on the whereabouts of the Pure Evolution Crystal, but still to no avail.

"This is insane." He stated. "There's nothing...Absolutely nothing." Sheppard said again in disbelief.

"Of course there isn't." A devious feminine voice said.

"What!" Sheppard said taken back by the voice he heard." Who's there?" Sheppard shouted as he shot up from his chair, and looked around.

He started to sweat he had heard this voice from somewhere before. "I know you here show yourself!" Sheppard shouted again as he looked around his room once more.

'Hmph." The Feminine voice stated. "How do you like that, were gone for a couple of months and forgets who we are." The voice said again causing Sheppard to turn around in shock.

"Ya…ya….You." Sheppard said as he took a step back towards the door.

"Yea who else would it be." The voice stated as it belonged to a female figure sitting on his desk with her legs crossed, and with a devilish smile on her face.

"Hey Chancellor it's been awhile hasn't it." The female figure stated as chancellor looked at her in shock.

"Des….Destiny." Sheppard stated as he kept backing up towards the door. "How did……How did you survive?" Chancellor stuttered as he stepped back once more and something stopped him.

"What….Oh...No!" Sheppard said as his eyes widened in horror as he quickly jumped from his stance, and turned around to face who it was. "Who…Who are you?" Sheppard asked terrified.

The figure cocked its head up, and slowly looked at him.

"Sheppard I would you to meet a new recruit." Destiny said as she uncrossed her legs, and stood up. "Alexia be a good girl and say hi to the chancellor." Destiny said as Alexia took a step forward towards Chancellor, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the book shelf, causing the books to fall on top of him.

"Now that's a hello." Destiny stated as a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

Chancellor struggled under the weight of the books that were on top of him, but he slowly pulled himself up from the pile of books, and sat against the bookshelf.

"What…What do you want?" Sheppard asked breathing heavily as he looked up at the two shadow stalkers in horror.

"Well why ask a question you know the answer to old man." Destiny stated as she slowly and seductively walked towards Sheppard. "You know what we came here for, and yet your holding out on us." She added as she knelt down in front of Sheppard and used her right hand to caress his cheek. "Now Sheppard you know how we don't like to wait." Destiny said sweetly, and then suddenly her facial expression turned into anger as she raised her hand quick, and slapped Sheppard hard across the face causing him to fall to his side as she stood up, and put her foot on his chest and smirked at him.

"Listen here old man!' Destiny shouted. "You know what we came here for, and we want it now!' Destiny shouted again.

Sheppard just looked up at Destiny, and slowly smirked. "I…..I…have no idea….what you're talking about." Sheppard stated sarcastically.

Destiny looked at Sheppard and a smirk appeared on her face. "Alright then Sheppard let's play it your way." Destiny stated as her smirk grew wider as she raised her foot up high above Sheppard's chest, and stomped down hard on his chest repeatedly.

Alexia just looked on as Destiny started to stomach down, seeing Sheppard cry out in pain made her sick to her stomach for some reason, but she knew better to say anything.

"Ahhh…Ahhh...uggh." Sheppard screamed as Destiny proceeded to stomp the life out of him.

'Come…On...Old...Man." Destiny shouted with every stomp." Talk already!" She shouted as she gave Sheppard a powerful kick to his side which was powerful enough to knock him against the bookshelf again causing it to rattle.

"Ready to talk yet?" Destiny asked as she looked at Sheppard and slowly licked her lips, as she enjoyed the pain she was causing him.

"Forget it." Sheppard manage to spit out as blood ran down his mouth." I'll never tell you anything.' He snapped again barely able to turn over.

"Aww Sheppard don't be like that." Another voice came from the corner of the room. The voice shocked Sheppard; it sent a cold chill down his spine as he knew who this voice belonged to. He knew it all too well.

"Dante." Sheppard said as his eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned his head to the corner of the room where Dante was standing. "No." Sheppard gasped as he looked at Dante in complete and uttered fear.

"So Sheppard you don't want to tell us what we want to know?" Dante asked sarcastically as he slowly shook his head in disbelief." I'm disappointed in you Sheppard.' Dante stated as he slowly started to walks towards him.

"I tried to get it out of him, but the old man is too stubborn." Destiny stated as she took a step back, and looked at her secretly beloved as he walked towards Sheppard.

"Sheppard don't play games with me." Dante stated calmly as he knelt down to Sheppard's eye level.' Because I don't like being played with." Dante said again as he looked at Sheppard directly in his eyes. "Now I'm going to ask this only once." Dante stated as he slowly stood up, and placed his hand on top of the bookshelf that sitting above Sheppard. "Now let's not make this hard, just tell me where the Bloodstone is." Dante demanded.

Alexia still looked at Dante's and Destiny's actions in complete disgust." She couldn't stand watching what was going on, but she knew she had to even if it's against her way of doing things.

"_Why are they torturing him_?" She thought. "_Why are they torturing him like this when Dante already knows where the Bloodstone is?"_ She asked herself in her head again. "_This isn't right_." Her mind raced.

Sheppard looked up at Dante and just smirked." Do…Do... You're worst Dante.' Sheppard said as a small smirk appeared on his face again. "Because no matter what you do to me, I will never let you get to my students." Sheppard barely managed to say as he slowly coughed up blood.

Dante just looked down at Sheppard, and smirked at him." Fine then Chancellor……have it your way." Dante smirked and with a quick move of his hand, he slammed the Bookshelf down on Sheppard covering him completely, and burying him under the remainders of the books that where still on the shelf.

Dante just smiled as the large Shelf covered Sheppard's entire body. "Let's go." Dante stated as he turned his back towards Sheppard and started for the door.

"But Dante the stone." Destiny stated with a confused look on her face.

Dante didn't stop walking, but another smirk did appear on his face. "I already know where the stone is." He stated evilly as he walked out the door, and headed out of the academy.

Destiny couldn't help but smile as she turned her head back towards the Chancellor, and giggled at the damaged that was done to him. "Next it's your students." She stated as she knelt down beside the bookcase that was lying on top of Sheppard's motionless body. "We're going to take them apart…one...by…one…by...one……by...one" Destiny stated as she stood back up, and looked at Alexia and smirked. "Let's go sweetie we got worked to do." Destiny stated as she walked past Alexia and followed Dante right out the door leaving Alexia standing there looking at the broken and damaged body of Chancellor Sheppard. Her feelings didn't approve of the site she was seeing; even a piece of her knew this was wrong. But no matter how wrong it was, or how strongly she felt against what was done. She knew were alliance was, and it wasn't with him.

She quickly turned her head, to see if Destiny was still in the room with her and then looked back down at the book shelf that was on top Chancellor. "Something's telling me I got to help him." Her mind raced. "But what if….No I can't leave him like this." She thought again as she slowly went over to the Chancellor side and placed both of her hands on the side of the bookshelf, and slowly started to push it off of him, and move it to the side. Revealing the bloody beaten chancellor lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She thought as she took another minute to look at Sheppard before she ran off out the door behind Destiny, and the man that was the cause of all this Dante.

**Back to the Battle**

Sega still looked at Jessica with her arms still crossed with the same evil smirk on her face hoping that Jessica would get up and make a move.

"So are you?" Sega asked again as she looked at the Shadow Stalker before.

Jessica glared at Sega intently." So you think you can kill me little girl." Jessica said as she gritted her teeth as her Colossus stood up and bashed both its hands together again causing Lightning to surge through them.

"So you want to play." Jessica stated as the lightning started to surround Colossus as he raised both of its hand in the air. "WELL LET'S PLAY!" Jessica shouted as Colossus bashed both its hands into the ground and lightning struck from the sky and started to head towards Tiburscia.

"You're too slow." Sega said calmly as she barely nudged her head, and Tiburscia moved in an instant. Dodging the lightning strike, and headed straight towards Colossus.

"Colossus turn around!' Jessica shouted, but it was too late Tiburscia slashed Colossus in the chest with its claws causing the mighty blood beast to scream in pain, and then it rammed it hard in the chest causing it to stumble back a little.

"COLOSSUS!" Jessica shouted as she noticed Tiburscia heading straight for them again.

"Demon Blade." Sega said without effort as Black goldish like blades extended from the sides of Tiburscia (_something like Blade Liger off of Zoids_) and started to glow.

"Colossus THUNDER SURGE!' Jessica shouted as Colossus hands started to glow again, and lightning started to surround its right fist. "KILL HER!' Jessica shouted again as Colossus charged towards Tiburscia at full speed.

"Hmph too easy."Sega stated as she rose her right hand up slowly, and snapped her fingers, and in an instant Tiburscia was standing behind Colossus with its blades slowly returning back to the sides of Tiburscia.

"Huh what…What...What just." Jessica said in shock as Colossus was standing there paralyzed."Colossus…Colossus!" Jessica shouted as she looked down and saw a large slit going down Colossus's chest, and spirit energy started to pour out. "No…that's…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted as Colossus gave a loud groan, and fell to the ground and disintegrated slowly back into a card causing Jessica to fall from where the giant was standing making her hit the ground hard.

"Jessica!' Maria shouted.

"Interesting." Crayus thought as he looked on. "She defeated a Blood Beast with ease." His mind raced. "She will be very very useful." He smirked as he continued to watch on without any effort in helping Jessica.

Sega looked down at the fallen girl as Tiburscia slowly made its way towards her. "So what were you saying about killing me." Sega stated as she looked down at Jessica who still was laying her back.

"Ga….g...A…Go to hell…Stupid bitch." Jessica shouted as her comment didn't do anything but amuse Sega as she looked down at her.

"Tiburscia." Sega said slowly as Tiburscia slowly took a couple of steps closer to Jessica, and slowly opened its mouth.

"No way." Rakaia thought. "She's not going to." Rakaia's mind raced as he looked on still trying to stand against his broken ribs.

"Wa….Wa...Wait! What are you doing?" Jessica shouted in horror as she saw the huge mouth of Tiburscia slowly start to open above her.

"About to make your pain go away." Sega stated cruelly as she continued to look down at Jessica who now started to slowly, but desperately try to crawl away from Tiburscia's opened mouth.

"No…Please!" Jessica shouted as she continued trying to crawl away."I didn't mean it really, I…I was joking…you know…just a joke." Jessica stuttered as she tried to persuade Sega, but to no avail.

"Tiburscia." Sega called out slowly. "Aim carefully." Sega said slowly as Tiburscia did just that, and made sure that its mouth was directly over the crawling Jessica.

"No Please don't do it!" Jessica shouted.

"No Sega." Rakaia said, but not loud enough for her to hear him. "She's going to actually slaughter her." Rakaia thought as he continued to look on. "I got to stop her, she's starting to get out of control. " Rakaia thought again as he tried to move to his Red eyes that was now half way recovered from the previous battle.

"Hey buddy how ya feeling?" Rakaia asked as he looked up at his Red Eyes. Its question was answered with a small roar, causing Rakaia to smirk but just a little.

"Alright buddy we got one more thing we got to do." Rakaia said as he motioned Red Eyes to lower its head so he could get on top, and sure enough Red Eyes oblige.

"Alright let's go Red Eyes!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Sega, and Red Eyes gave a loud roar, and starts flying towards Sega.

"Ready…Aim." Sega said slowly as a smirk began to form on Sega's face. For some reason she loved the fact of seeing someone else at her mercy, their life in the palm of her hand. So fragile, so soft, so weak, so easy to crush. "Tiburscia finish her off with." Sega began.

"No please, I beg of you!" Jessica shouted. "Please don't do it!" Jessica shouted again as she continued to beg for her life.

"Final Elysian." Sega said emotionlessly as Tiburscia mouth started to glow, as a huge beam like energy blast started to charge over her.

"No…No...PLEASE NO! Spare me!' Jessica shouted as she tried to get up and run, but she tripped and fell due to the fact that she hurt her leg from the fall that she had.

"Dammit." Jessica stated as she turned her head back, and looked at Tiburscia with horror covering her face.

"Sega stop!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes was trying to catch up to Sega, before Tiburscia could execute its attack. "Sega NOOO!" Rakaia shouted once again as the demon hybrid was done charging up its attack.

"Please No! I'm begging you!' Jessica shouted, but Sega didn't answer her smirk just grew wider as this excited her.

Tiburscia looked at Jessica and then without another second to spare Tiburscia shot its hyper beam like attack directly towards Jessica.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as the attack engulfed her completely, also causing a huge explosion where Jessica was laying.

"No." Rakaia said quietly as he looked at what happened in horror." She…She... She killed her…She killed her in cold blood." Rakaia thought as he looked at Sega who smiles was bigger than before.

Rakaia could still hear Jessica Blood chilling scream in the back of his mind as he looked at Sega, and her Tiburscia.

"She's completely lost it." Rakaia thought as he continued to stare at her." I got to stop her before she completely goes crazy." Rakaia's mind race as the idea of trying to stop her in his condition was damn near impossible but he knew he had to try.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted loud enough for Sega to hear.

"So it's you." Sega said slowly as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Sega this isn't you." Rakaia said quickly. "You have to stop this." Rakaia said again concerned for his new found friend.

Sega just smirked at the Dragon duelist, and slowly raised her hand up and pointed at him.

"You die next." Sega stated as Tiburscia gave a loud roar, and an icy cold feeling ran down Rakaia's spine.

"Oh no...I'm done for." Rakaia stated in horror.

**Meanwhile**

"Isabella I see them." Jaden shouted as he pointed towards the figure that look like specs on the ground.

'Yea that's her alright." Isabella said sadly as she looked down at the destruction of the land. "And it looks like she's been busy." Isabella added.

"Come on we have to get down there." Atticus stated. "We got to help her." He finished.

"No not yet." Isabella stated. "This is the first time I seen this card in action, we can't just rush in on something, and don't know what it does." Isabella stated as she looked down and saw that the demon hybrid was now facing Rakaia, and his Red eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Oh no." Isabella stated.

"What…What is it?" Alexis asked worried about what was going on.

"Look." Isabella said as she pointed downward towards Sega and Rakaia and saw that Sega's beast had its eyes locked on Rakaia.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted, but not enough to be heard by them. "We got to do something, he could be killed." Luna shouted as she looked at Isabella.

"We could be killed if we just rush in like that!" Isabella shouted back. 'We have to wait, until we can catch her off guard. If we fly in from this angle she'll be sure to spot us." Isabella stated as she looked back down at the battlefield.

"So I guess we wait." Chazz stated as he looked down as well. "I hope you can hold slacker." Chazz said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"He better." Blair added. "Or it's his life will be over before he knows it." Blair finished as the gang continued to look down at the battle that was going on not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

**Whoa Sega has lost it! The Chancellor is Hurt, and what Dante thinking? What will his next move be, Will Rakaia survive Sega's Onslaught Find out Next time on Yugioh GX!**

Sega: Now that was funny

Ken: Yea I can't believe they actually fell for that.

Sega: I swear sometimes Boys are so stupid.

Ken: Tell me about it.

(Knock Knock)

Sega: Huh…Whose there.

Ken: You expecting someone.

Sega: No…Not at all.

? Special Delivery for a Ms Sega, and Ken."

Ken: Special Delivery

Sega: I guess (Get's up and opens the door, and takes the package).

Ken: Whose it from

Sega: I don't know it doesn't say (Opens the package)

Sega and Ken: Oh…..My…..God AHHHHHHHHH! (Bolts out the house leaving a trail of flames following behind them).

(Snickers coming from the closet)

Rakaia: Told you they'd freak.

Jaden: Yea picture of Chazz in his swim trunks would get anybody heheheh

Rakaia: Alright everybody I hope you like this chapter, and this special Halloween presentation.

Jaden: Please Review so we can see what happens next

Rakaia: And see you guys next time…We're Out!


	14. Rakaia's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Hey you guys.

Sega: Yea Rakaia

Jaden: What's up?

Luna: You ok, you look like something's wrong

Me: I'm…fine...Don't worry about it.

Alexis: You sure you don't look it.

Me: Look I'm just going to start the story ok.

Sega: Rakaia

Luna: Something's bothering him

Jaden: Yea but what.

Me: Stop talking about it, it's not important just shut up, and let's get this chapter started.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Rakaia's Decision **

Jaden and the gang looked down at the battle with anxiously waiting for Sega, and Rakaia to start fighting hoping they can jump in before anything happens.

"We got to do something before she attacks." Alexis said as she looked down at Rakaia, and Sega. Worried about what was going to happen to her friends.

Isabella didn't say anything she just gritted her teeth as she looked down at Sega and the beast she was standing on. "_Sega what the hell were you thinking_." Isabella thought as she stared at the monstrosity that stood before Rakaia.

"Look I'm going down there." Luna spoke up as she pulled out a card from her deck, but as soon as she did she felt Isabella grab her right arm to pull her back.

"You can't go down there idiot!" Isabella shouted as she looked at Luna intently trying to get her point across. "Think about it genius." Isabella stated. "If you go down there, you won't do anything but give us away and if I think she is powerful as I think she is we won't stand a chance got it!" She shouted.

Luna just shook her and slowly put her card away and looked down at the stare down between Sega and Rakaia.

"This isn't going to be good." Atticus stated as he looked down at the two as well. "Rakaia's hurt badly, and I don't think his Red eyes can take anymore pounding." He finished. "So far this is going to be one sided." He said again as he folded his arms and continued to look down at them.

"Poor Rakaia." Alexis said as Jaden couldn't do anything but grit his teeth and give a slight growl at the situation.

"Rakaia." Luna thought as her mind raced as she looked down at her boyfriend who was about to be in one of the most deadliest battles of his life.

"I hope the slacker can hold out." Chazz stated slightly worried himself.

"Chazz for his sake I hope he can survive." Blair stated as she clenched her hands together and couldn't bare the site of what could happen in this battle.

Meanwhile as the gang stayed out of site from Sega's Tiburscia, Rakaia was in his own thoughts as he stared at the deadly beast.

"Sega." Rakaia started as he looked at her, he stared into her eyes for a brief moment and could tell that this Sega wasn't the Sega he saw before. This was someone completely different, this person didn't seem to have any kind of sympathy, any kind of heart, and no kind of passion. He knew he was in trouble.

"Sega listen to me!' Rakaia shouted as he tried to start reasoning with her. "This isn't you, try to calm down ok and just talk to me.' He stated as Sega just smirked and flicked her hair back as if she was already getting bored of hearing his voice.

"What do you know boy." Sega asked coldly. "You know nothing of what I am, or better yet who I am." She added.

"Who you are?" Rakaia repeated puzzled. "What do you mean by who you are?" Rakaia asked again as he still stood on top of his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon who barely could stay flying in the air, considering the damage he received earlier.

Sega just folded her arms and shook her slightly. "It's nothing that concerns you." She replied with the same tone in her voice. "As a matter of fact." She stated again as Tiburscia lowered itself to the ground like it was getting ready to pounce on its prey." Any information is unimportant to a dead man!" She shouted as Tiburscia leaped in the air towards Red Eyes.

But luckily Rakaia caught it, and was able to make Red eyes dodge the Demon hybrid but only barely.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted again as Red Eyes turned to face the beast again.

"Save it!' Sega shouted back as Tiburscia leaped in the air and clawed Red eyes in the face leaving scratch marks going down from its eye towards its mouth, causing it to roar loudly in pain.

"RED EYES!" Rakaia shouted. Next Tiburscia hit a quick spin, and slapped Red Eyes in the face with its tail causing it to fly in the ground hard creating a huge crater and causing dusk to shoot up into the sky.

"Dammit." Rakaia said as Red Eyes slowly got up.

"I'm not done with you boy." Sega shouted from the dusk cloud as Tiburscia lunged at Red eyes through the cloud, and slashed it across its chest causing spirit energy to leak out, and then clawed it again across its Leg, and then quickly blasting Red Eyes at point blank range.

"AHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes was blasted into a rock formation behind them.

"Damn." Rakaia said slowly as his Red Eyes slowly regained its composure and stood up ready for another round.

'Red Eyes." Rakaia said slowly. "You ok buddy." Rakaia asked as he looked down at his monster leaking spirit energy.

Red Eyes gave a mighty roar that sounded similar to Godzilla's and lunged towards Tiburscia at full speed.

"Red Eyes WAIT!' Rakaia shouted not really wanting Red Eyes to attack.

Sega just smirked again, and pointed towards Red eyes. "Finish it Tiburscia….Leave no body." Sega said with no emotion in her voice, and with that Tiburscia opened its mouth and started to charge of its previous attack it used to defeat Jessica.

While Tiburscia was getting ready to fire its Signature move on the other side of the field the Spirit Stalkers watched on mostly Victor and Dante watched as Maria ran to Jessica's aid.

"Jessica….JESSICA!" She shouted as she tried to wake her friend up who looked burned to a crisp. She tried shaking her, but to no avail, Jessica wasn't moving.

"That….That bitch." Maria said slowly as she looked at Jessica who was burned from head to toe. "I can't believe that stupid trick did this." Maria thought as she slowly stood up and looked down at her fallen friend.

"I will get her for this." Maria stated as she turned her head towards the battle going on between Sega and Rakaia. "I promise you." She finished as she clenched her fist and glared at the mighty beast Sega was riding.

"Ma…..Ma…..Maria." A voice called from behind Maria causing her eyes to widen in shock, as she turned a quick 180 spin around to see if the voice that spoke could really come from the fallen body that lay before her.

"Je...Jessica." Maria replied back shocked at what she was seeing.

"He….Help me." Jessica said as she let out a small cough in between her words, as she slowly started moving, but barely.

"Interesting you're still alive." Alex stated as his Neo Blood Daedalus walked over to her and allowed him to get off and land in front of her.

"I thought you were done for completely." Alex stated as he knelt down beside her, and inspected her injuries.

"You know Alex it…it takes more than that to take me out." Jessica stated but barely before she started coughing up blood.

"So how is she?" Crayus stated as he and Victor slowly walked up towards them.

"She's pretty badly banged up." Alex confirmed as he looked at her once more. "She can't fight anymore; she needs to go back to the Shadow Realm so she can heal." Alex stated as he stood up once again.

Crayus just looked down at her with a smug look on his face. "You stupid little." Crayus mumbled as he rolled her over with his foot. "What were you thinking? Going against a monster like that with extraordinary power." Crayus shouted as he looked at Jessica with disgust in his eyes. "I should let you die here, and tell Dante that you were just too weak and was killed in battle." Crayus finished as he looked at her with no emotion or remorse in his eyes.

"I'm…..I'm Sorry Crayus…Please don't." Jessica pleaded as Crayus just looked down at her disgust building in his stomach.

"I swear sometimes you make me sick and if Dante didn't think you were somewhat valuable I swear you would be dust by now." Crayus said harshly as he turned his head away from her and look back at the beast beating up on his little brother.

"Looks like your little bro over there is getting one hell of a workout aye mate." Victor said as he folded his arms and looked at Rakaia who looked like hell as he continued his fight with Sega.

Crayus just smirked as he watched on. "Yea with any luck, she'll finish the little brat off." Crayus finished with a smirk on his face.

**Back to the Battle**

Rakaia looked on in horror as Tiburscia was still charging its attack and he was running out of time and he didn't have many options to choose from.

"Red Eyes we ain't got a choice." Rakaia said sadly as he slowly lifted his arm and pointed towards Tiburscia. "Red Eyes……Darkness INFERNO BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes opened up his mouth, and fired a fully charged darkness fire blast towards Tiburscia.

"Hmph that weak thing!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia and his Red Eyes. "FINAL ELYSIAN!" She shouted as Tiburscia fired the same charged up hyper beam that collided with Red Eyes Darkness Inferno Blast.

"Red Eyes HOLD IT!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes and Tiburscia started a power struggle between each other, but Tiburscia quickly gained the upper hand.

"Red Eyes." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth as the pressure was becoming too great for him, and even Red eyes.

"Pathetic." Sega said slowly as she thrusts her arm forward and a sudden burst of energy was added to Tiburscia's Blast and it quickly overpowered Red Eyes Darkness Inferno Blast and hit it square in the chest sending it flying across the field leaving a long trail as it slammed into another rock formation hard.

"Red Eyes." Rakaia said weakly as he slowly opened his eyes, and could see that Red Eyes was fading in and out quickly.

"Re….Red Eyes…No." Rakaia stated as he slowly tried to pull himself together. "Don't worry buddy I'm coming." Rakaia stated as he slowly started to walk towards Red Eyes holding his left arm. "It was badly battered and he could barely move it, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and his shirt and shorts were torn.

Red eyes was gave a slight roar as he saw his owner walking towards him. You could see an actual tear fall from its eyes as he saw how badly banged up Rakaia was. Through its red eyes he saw Rakaia struggling to walk to get to him, and a small tear dropped from its eyes and fall towards the ground.

Rakaia couldn't help but smile as he saw this. "Don't…worry….buddy." he stated as she finally got to him and pulled out his card. "I'll be alright…don't worry about me….Just come back in your card alright." Rakaia said as he held up Red Eyes card as it started to glow.

The glow started to get brighter and brighter but then it slowly started to fade again. Red Eyes was resisting.

"Red Eyes.' Rakaia shouted in between breaths. "Come on if you don't go back in she'll destroy both of us alright and I can't have that so get back in your card!" Rakaia shouted as he held the card up again, and forced Red Eyes back into it.

Rakaia looked down at the card as the glow faded and the Red Eyes that once sat before him leaned against the rock formation badly hurt disappeared. "Sorry but I couldn't let you get hurt anymore." Rakaia stated as he slowly turned around when he heard a giant footstep.

"So pathetic." Sega stated as Tiburscia slowly made its way towards Rakaia. "A boy and his dragon such a waste of time and space." She stated as she looked at him with heartless eyes.

"Sega…please listen to me." Rakaia started again.

"ENOUGH!" Sega shot back. "I'm tired of hearing your useless rambling, let's get this straight you are nothing to me, Life is nothing, and should be crushed just like everyone else in this world." Sega spat as she glared at the Dragon duelist with hate flourishing her eyes. "And once I'm I eradicate you from this world, I'll continue with every other human on this planet." Sega finished leaving Rakaia mouth wide open from shock.

"Sega." Rakaia said slowly as he slowly lowered his head down and looked at the ground. "Fine then do it." He stated as he looked up at her, and held his arms out to his side. "Do it now then IF YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME SO BAD THEN DO IT!" Rakaia shouted back this time intensively.

Sega was a little taken back by this, but then a smirk appeared on her face. "Ok then Tiburscia!' Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened its mouth and aimed it Rakaia. "Say goodbye Dragon boy." Sega stated laughing evilly at the Dragon duelist who looked at Sega with complete fear in his eyes, but stood his ground as the gigantic demon hybrid started charging up its attack once again.

**Whoa another crazy chapter, what's going on with Sega, Why is she acting like this, Will the gang stop Sega before she obliterates Rakaia Find out next time on Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Me…

Sega: Ok Rakaia's in a bad mood right now so I guess this time this conversation will be short, but please review this chapter ok.

Jaden: Yea even though Rakaia doesn't really feel like talking right now he still did one hell of a job on this chapter like he always does.

Luna: Yea so for the ones that read this story please leave a review for him that may make him feel better.

Alexis: I agree I think a couple of reviews would make him feel better, but it's up to you guys ok but please review the story.

Chazz: Or else you'll see me in your bedroom at night (does his pose)

Alexis: Oh Chazz (Sweat drop appears over her head)


	15. The Start Of A New Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright I'm better now

Sega: What was wrong with you?

Me: Oh nothing just a headache and I was tired and grumpy

Chazz: Yea like real Grumpy, Just as I would expect from a Slacker like you.

Me: You got something you want to say to me Jackass!

Chazz: (Get's in Rakaia face) Yea I got something to say to you Prick boy, and what's up with that worthless space you call a duelist over there (Points at Sega)

Sega: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME! (Pulls out sledgehammer)

Me: (Stops and thinks about the comment Chazz just made) Hmmm not a very smart Comment my friend.

(Sega chases after Chazz with the Sledgehammer)

Sega: GET BACK HERE YOU JERK! (Swings and misses and knocks over TV)

Me: DAMN! THAT WAS THE NEW FLAT SCREEN NOOOOOOO!

(Jaden comes out of nowhere with a huge smile on his face)

Jaden: And that's my que to start the story. (Smirks again)

* * *

**Chapter 14  
The Start of a New Evil**

**Duel Academy**

Mindy and Jasmine were walking the hallway of the Academy, even though they were supposed to be in their dorm at the time.

"So do you know where she could have gone?" Mindy asked Jasmine as she put her hand on her chin thinking about where this person could have disappeared to.

"Hmmm… My guess….Jaden." Jasmine replied smiling at Mindy.

Mindy thought about it for a second and then snapped her fingers." Of course!" She shouted. "That has to be it." Mindy said again. "They're on a romantic Date, Jaden must have finally taken her somewhere and now their finally getting the time they deserve alone." Mindy exclaimed.

Jasmine just looked at Mindy and shook her head as her friend eyes were replaced by big pulsing pink hearts. "Mindy were is Jaden going to take her, were on an island." Jasmine stated snapping Mindy out of her thoughts.

Mindy looked at Jasmine again, and then felt a nervous blush appear on her face. "Oh yea your right." Mindy said as she slowly scratch the back of her head.

The two kept walking until they reached the Chancellor's office and noticed that his door was opened.

"Huh." Jasmine said as she looked at the door and noticed something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Jasmine? Why'd you stop?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Something isn't right." Jasmine said as the two walked closer and closer towards Sheppard's door and took a peek inside and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Oh….My…God." Mindy stated as she placed her hand over mouth in horror at what she saw.

"Who…could…have..?" Jasmine started to say as tears started to well up in her eyes, at the site Sheppard was in. He was bleeding for his head and his arms and he looked badly bruised, Marks for Destiny's heels was found on his face, his clothes were slightly ripped and you could see the marks the bookcase made when Dante pulled it down on him.

"Sheppard!" The two girls shouted as they ran towards him.

"He needs help!" Jasmine shouted as she looked at Mindy scared out of her mind.

"Yea umm…Umm…I'll go get the others and bring them back here." Mindy said quickly as Jasmine shook her head and Mindy bolted out the door.

"Sheppard…..Who could have done this to you?" Jasmine asked as she looked at Sheppard with worry filling her eyes.

**Back to the Battle**

Rakaia glared at Tiburscia as it continued to charge its attack. He knew that he had to do something and something fast or else it was it. He was going to die at the hands of his new found friend.

"_Aww man this sucks_." Rakaia thought as he looked at Sega who was standing on top of Tiburscia smirking wickedly at Rakaia. "She's_ going to kill me and not even give a damn….Sega I swear if I get out of this you are so not getting a Christmas card."_ Rakaia mind raced again.

"Alright Tiburscia It's time!" Sega shouted as she pointed at Rakaia.

"Sega Wait!" Rakaia shouted in his defense.

Sega's smirk grew wider as she looked down at the Dragon duelist. "I'm so tired of waiting." She said cruelly. "Tiburscia finish it!' She shouted. "FINAL EXTINCTION! " She shouted as the energy forming in Tiburscia suddenly changed and turned into something completely different from the previous attack that Tiburscia used.

This attack was mixed with Lightning, fire and energy combined. Tiburscia most powerful attack and Rakaia was about to face it at point blank range.

Rakaia gritted his teeth. "Alright here we go!" Rakaia said to himself as he put his arms in front of his face to try and block the attack, even though he knew it was useless. "_Dammit she's actually going to kill me." _He thought. "_And to think I was nice to her_." He thought again.

"Here it comes." Victor stated as he looked at Crayus who could only smile at the thought of his little brother being murdered in front of him.

"I know." Crayus said coldly. "Let's see if she can hit her target." Crayus stated as he folded his arms and smirked at what was going on.

Alex was still checking on Jessica's wounds, while Maria looked at what was happening as well.

"She's….She's…She's going to destroy her own friend?" Maria said shockingly.

"Yes it appears so." Alex said not really caring to look up at the battle that was going. "I doubt he will survive." Alex added.

"Well…..duh…Look at Jessica!" Maria exclaimed as she pointed towards Jessica and her wounds. "If she did this to a Blood duelist what do you think she can do to that puny pathetic boy that tries to control Dragons!" she shouted as she looked at Alex.

Alex didn't say anything at first; he just slowly raised his head up and looked at Maria with no sympathy in his eyes.

"What Crayus wants…..She will obliterate him." He stated heartlessly as he stood up and looked at the ongoing battle as Jessica lay behind them on the ground resting.

While the Shadow Stalkers where admiring the battle from the ground, Jaden and the gang were watching it from the sky.

"Bella Now!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia.

"Wait For it!" Isabella stated.

"Bella!" Atticus shouted.

"Wait for it!" Isabella said again. "Get ready Machine dragon." Isabella said calmly as her Phantom Machine Dragon raised its Laser cannon like arm carefully aiming at its target.

"Isabella what are you waiting for!" Luna shouted as she looked down at her boyfriend worried about what was going to happen to him.

"Hold On!' Isabella shouted back as she glared at Luna for a split second. "I'm trying to concentrate alright!" She shouted again. "Now shut up or you little boyfriend down there is fried!" She stated causing Luna to glare at her again.

"Fine then." Luna stated as she pulled out her card again.

"What the! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Isabella asked as she looked at Luna pull out her card.

"Something I should of did from the start." Luna retaliated back, as she stood up but was quickly snatched back down by Atticus who tried to keep her calm.

"Luna trust me, right now isn't the time for you two be fighting let her concentrate ok." Atticus said as he looked at her calmly.

Luna couldn't help but agree to what Atticus was saying and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Al…Alright fine." Luna stated as she looked back down at Rakaia and Sega.

"Rakaia." She thought as her heart started to pound faster and faster as Tiburscia's mouth opened wider and the energy that was charging in its mouth was about to release all on Rakaia.

"Now!" Isabella shouted. "Shot Cannon!" Isabella shouted again as Phantom Machine Dragon quickly fired a Blue like energy beam out of its cannon like arm towards Tiburscia.

Sega smirked at the fact that Rakaia was about to get incinerated, but her smirked quickly went away as she looked up and saw the blast heading right for her.

"Grr Tiburscia!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia looked up and quickly jumped out of the way completely dodging the attack and glaring at Phantom Machine Dragon.

"Well…Who is it now that ruins my fun." Sega said as she looked up at Jaden and the gang.

"More kids." Sega said slowly as she clenched her fist. "This is really starting to get annoying." She added as a smirk appeared on her face again.

"Oh well it wouldn't hurt to kill them first." Sega stated as she slowly turned her head towards Rakaia and smile. "After all you're not going anywhere any time soon. "Sega continued as she looked back at her friends who looked horrified at what Sega had become.

"Beside Dragon Boy." Sega stated. "I think I will get the most enjoyment out of killing you." She stated causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in fear.

"Damn." He thought as his body finally gave out and he fell to the ground face first. "She still hell bent on killing me." Rakaia said to himself sadly. "Wow someday this has turned out to be, dying by someone you just got on good terms with." He said again.

"Sega!" Isabella shouted as Phantom Machine Dragon floated down towards the ground landing in front of Tiburscia.

"Sega listen to me, it's me Isabella." Isabella stated trying to talk to Sega who just smirked at her wickedly.

"I don't think she's listening." Alexis stated as she scooted back beside Jaden.

"I don't think she is either." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth and looked at his long time friend get an enjoyment out of her hurting her opponents.

"Bella be careful what you say to her." Atticus stated ushered her." One wrong word and we could end up dead." Atticus said again as he put his hand on Isabella shoulder for support.

"Yea as if we don't have enough problems already." Luna added as she looked at Tiburscia as well.

Isabella just sighed and took a deep breath and looked at Sega again. "Sega it's me Isabella don't you recognize me?" Isabella questioned calmly.

Sega folded her arms and looked at Isabella and shook her head. "And your here because." Sega said harshly, causing Isabella to take a step back from the comment but still she looked at her with content in her eyes.

"You have to keep trying." Atticus stated." Remember we got to get Rakaia and we can't have her attack with everyone on here." Atticus added as he looked at Sega as well.

"Well it would kind of be better if you helped." Isabella whispered irritably.

Atticus got the message and shook his head and looked at Sega. "Sega it's me Atti remember! " Atticus asked as he slowly started to climb off of Phantom Machine Dragon.

"Atticus what the hell are you doing!" Alexis shouted as she saw her brother get off of Isabella's monster and slowly take it step by step towards Sega's Tiburscia.

"Easy Lexi." Atticus whispered. "Just let us do this." Atticus said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Sega you got to calm down this isn't you." Isabella stated as she looked at Sega with the most concern in her eyes. "You don't hurt people for your own enjoyment Sega your nothing like that." Isabella continued.

Jaden saw where this was going and looked at Alexis and Luna and whispered. "Hey while their handling this it would be a good time to go get Rakaia." Jaden said as the two girls nodded and slowly climbed off of Phantom Machine Dragon.

"Rakaia." Luna said to herself as she was the first to get off. "I'll be there in a second don't worry just hold on."Luna stated as soon as she got off of Isabella's monster she sprinted in Rakaia's direction.

"Just hold on for me ok." Luna said slowly with her heart still beating fast as she could only imagine how close Rakaia came to being fried right in front of her.

Behind her running was Alexis and Jaden, trying their best to catch up with her.

"Wow...Since…when...Did Luna get so fast?" Jaden asked in between breaths.

"That's the boy she loves Jaden."Alexis replied quickly. "She almost saw him annihilated a few moments ago, how do you think I would feel if it was you." Alexis said quickly as she looked at him.

Jaden didn't say anything he just shook his head in return and kept running after Luna.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she got in range of his fallen body and she leaped the rest of the way and landed on her feet and quickly dropped down to her knees beside him.

"Rakaia….Rakaia! Come on Rakaia speak to me!" Luna shouted as she rested his head on her lap.

Jaden and Alexis got their a few seconds later and knelt down beside them and looked over Rakaia's wounds.

"Hmmm." Alexis said to herself as she grabbed his right hand and placed two fingers on his wrist and waited for a second.

"So what do you think?" Jaden asked concerned about the dragon duelist." Is he?" Jaden asked scared to know the answer.

Alexis smiled and slowly shook her head. "He's alive." She said with a smile on her face as she looked down at him with his head resting on Luna's lap." He's just banged up that's all." Alexis stated. "I'm surprise though who knows what happened here when we tried to find them." Alexis stated as she placed her hand on Rakaia's forehead and wiped some of the dirt of his face.

"Yea it looks like more happened here then Sega going ballistic." Jaden stated as he stood up and surveyed the area around them.

Luna didn't say anything she just had her eyes fixed on Rakaia the whole time as she wrapped her arms around his chest. _"I thought you were going to leave me_." She thought to herself as she looked at her boyfriend who was unconscious in her lap. "_You had me so worried."_ She thought to herself again. "You big jerk." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Don't you ever do that again. " She said to herself as she looked down at her boyfriend and smiled.

Alexis looked at Luna and smiled herself and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on we got to get him back to the Infirmary." Alexis stated.

Luna just shook her head and smiled slowly. "Yea your right let's go." Luna stated as she slowly removed Rakaia's head off her lap and looked around.

"But how are we going to get him out of here." Luna asked. "We can't summon our monsters, if we do how would Sega react?" Luna asked.

"Goods questions brats." A voice said that came from behind them.

Jaden was the first to whirl around and in surprising shock he saw one of the most things that made him sick to his stomach.

"Crayus." Jaden said with hatred in his voice.

"In the flesh kid." Crayus stated as he stood in front of them with the Shadow Stalkers behind him.

"Grrr what do you want." Alexis questioned angrily as she stood behind Jaden and glared at Crayus.

Crayus just smirked and looked at them. "I just wanted to see how my little brother was doing you know." Crayus stated calmly as he looked at Jaden and Alexis.

"He was doing fine until you showed your face." Alexis spat as she her hatred towards Crayus started to grow even more.

"Yea and what are you doing here anyway?" Jaden questioned not knowing that the Shadow Stalkers are the real reason that Sega's was on a killing spree.

Victor laughed a little and looked at the two duelists. "So mate these are the duelist you were telling me about, the ones that defeated you and master Dante last time." Victor asked.

Crayus just chuckled a little and nodded his head. "Trust me they were more formidable then we thought, but this time our power is no comparison." Crayus said as he looked at Jaden, then Alexis, then his eyes fell on Luna and Rakaia.

"You are so pathetic all of you." Crayus stated as he turned and looked at Sega and Tiburscia who still glaring at Atticus and Isabella.

"You see that monster right there." Crayus stated as he pointed at Tiburscia.

"What about it!' Jaden shouted as he glared at Crayus. "What's it to you." Jaden shouted again.

Crayus shook his head and smirked. "You honestly don't know?" Crayus smirked as he turned and looked back at Jaden. "Foolish boy do you honestly think you can lead your friends into battle and defeat us again the same way you did last time?" Crayus questioned with his smirk getting bigger by the minute.

"Hey if it worked last time, then it'll work this time." Jaden stated as he stood in front of Alexis, Luna and the fallen Rakaia.

"Foolish completely foolish." Crayus stated as he continued to look at Sega. "That girl will be of use after all then." Crayus added as he slowly started to make his way towards Sega.

"Hey what where the hell are you going!" Jaden shouted as he started too charged towards Crayus but Victor got in front of him quickly.

"Nu Uh Mate, I don't think Crayus would like it if you interfered." Victor stated.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she ran up behind Jaden but Maria cut her off and stood in front of her stopping Alexis completely in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maria said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Alexis who only gritted her teeth at the Blond shadow stalker.

"Out of the way!" Alexis shouted as she glared at Maria.

"Make me." Maria stated as she smirked at Alexis who was only getting irritated at the situation.

"Move it!" Jaden shouted as Victor still had Jaden blocked off from Crayus. "What's your business with him anyways?" Jaden questioned still trying to find a way around Victor.

"Business?" Victor repeated. "Why were on the same side mate what do you think." Victor taunted as he continued to make sure that Jaden didn't get by him.

Meanwhile while Jaden and Alexis were being held up, Isabella and Atticus were still trying to get Sega to calm down.

"Sega please listen to me!" Isabella shouted. "It's me your friend Bella you've got to remember." Isabella pleaded.

"Yea come on Sega." Atticus shouted. "You know this isn't the real you, you know this isn't how you really act!" Atticus shouted as he looked up at Sega.

Sega looked at the two duelist and her eyes slowly started to return back their original Light Brown texture. "Isa…bella." Sega said slowly.

Isabella smiled slowly at the fact that Sega slowly said her name. "Yes Sega you know me and you dueled together in the pro tag team duels remember." Isabella stated trying to remind Sega of the past duels they had together.

"I…I…Remember." Sega said slowly as her demon hybrid tiger slowly started to fade away.

"Bella that's it." Atticus shouted." Keep going don't stop. It's working!" Atticus shouted as a smile appeared on his face.

"Sega you got to remember how much fun we had when first came to the academy and found Jaden again." Isabella stated." And look Atticus is here with us to, so please try to remember." Isabella continued as Sega's Tiburscia slowly faded away completely causing Sega to black out and fall slowly to the ground.

"I got her, I got her!" Atticus yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Crayus shouted and he sprinted towards Atticus and rammed into Atticus shoulder first knocking Atticus to the ground and slowly lifting his arms letting the unconscious Sega fall into them.

"Hey!" Isabella shouted as her Phantom Machine Dragon pointed its cannon directly towards Crayus. "Put her down now!" Isabella shouted as she gritted her teeth at Rakaia's Big Brother.

Crayus looked at Isabella and smirked. "I don't think you will be firing that attack anytime soon." Crayus stated as he held Sega up in front of him as a shield.

"Why you!" Isabella said angrily as she gritted her teeth.

Atticus slowly got back up and glared at Crayus. "Hey! Shit face let her go!" Atticus shouted as Crayus slowly turned his towards him.

"I'm sorry but we require her services." He said mockingly. "Besides you don't know the power that this child as, the true power, her true potential!" Crayus shouted getting the attention of everyone on the field.

"Crayus leave her alone!" Jaden shouted causing Crayus to smirk again.

"Alex." Crayus called slowly. "I think it's time we leave." He stated.

Alex nodded his head slowly." I think you're rather right." Alex replied. "It is getting a little crowded over here." He finished as he turned to the side and waved his hand to the opened area causing a portal to slowly open.

"Crayus it's time we don't want to keep Dante waiting." Alex stated as he slowly walked through the portal.

"Well that's my que kids I'll see you next time." Crayus said with a smirk as he threw Sega over his shoulder and leaped through the portal with her along with him.

"Well I guess that's it. Maria let's go." Victor stated as he leaned down and picked up Jessica and hopped through the portal with Maria following right behind him.

"Hey!" Jaden shouted as he ran after them. "You're not getting away!" Jaden shouted as he leaped in the air towards the portal, almost able to reach it but it close quickly causing Jaden to fall face first on the ground.

"Dammit." Jaden said to himself as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"Sega." Isabella said in shock as she tried to take in what just happened. "They…They took her." She said to herself. "They took Sega." Isabella said again with sadness filling her eyes.

Atticus just gritted his teeth and punched the tree beside him. "Damn!" he shouted. "How did we let this happen?" He asked himself.

Alexis couldn't do anything but look at the ground sadly. "We were careless." Alexis said slowly to herself.

"So what now!" Luna asked sadly as well. "We got to get her back." Luna added.

Everyone looked at the ground in sadness as they just lost a valuable member to the team and a good friend at that.

"Damn." Jaden stated as he stood up and turned towards the gang. "Look we can't waist our time here we got to get Rakaia back to the Infirmary and then think of plan to get Sega back." Jaden stated.

The gang quickly nodded and Atticus ran over to Rakaia and slowly lifted his unconscious body up into his arms and carried him towards Isabella and her Phantom Machine Dragon.

The gang slowly climbed on top of her Dragon and looked at Isabella who was still in shock at what just happened.

"Isabella." Luna said slowly as she slowly inched towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Isabella to turn towards her head slowly.

"Hey. It's ok we'll get her back." Luna stated with a smile trying to make Isabella feel better, but to no avail. Isabella face fell back down in sadness as she kept seeing her friend get carried off by some assholes she never met.

"Come on machine dragon, back to the academy." Isabella said sadly as her Phantom Machine Dragon gave a loud roar, but it was filled with its own sadness at what just happened and slowly flapped its Metal like wings once and started to lift of the ground and then suddenly take off towards the academy.

No one said anything on the way back they figured at this point and time silence would be the best for everyone.

**Shadow Realm**

The portal reopened back at the shadow realm where Dante, Destiny and Alexia waited for the arrival of the shadow stalkers.

First Alex came through the portal followed behind Maria, and Victor who was carrying Jessica and then finally Crayus who was carrying Sega.

Dante quickly took a second look at who was in Crayus's arms and smirked. "So Crayus I see you had fun with the little kiddies." Dante stated as he sat on his throne and leaned back and looked at him.

Crayus just smirked at Dante's comment and threw Sega on the ground in front of Dante. "If only she was my type." Crayus answered as he looked at Dante. "The reason I decided to bring this one back with us is because she possess powers that might be even greater than ours Dante." Crayus stated causing one of Dante's eyebrows to rise in amusement.

"More powerful than us you say." Dante repeated as he slowly started to rub his chin with his fingers. "Explain." Dante ordered.

Crayus nodded quickly. "She used a demon hybrid." Crayus stated.

"Hmmm so they do exist." Dante stated as he turned his attention to the girl lying on the floor in front of him.

"Hmmm so not only will the Bloodstone be mine, but I can also create a new breed of Blood monsters." Dante said evilly as the idea started to excite him.

"Chain her up!" Dante shouted. "I have big plans for her." Dante said evilly as he started to chuckle. Crayus just smirked and picked her up and placed her against the wall and chained both of her wrist against it and then her ankles. "Let's just say you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Crayus stated as he made sure she was chained up tight. "Now your master Dante's pet." He stated as he slowly walked away laughing evilly.

Alexia just looked at Sega chained against the wall and then back to the ground slowly. "_She was with that boy_." Alexia thought. "_Maybe she knows something; maybe she has the answers to my questions_." Alexia thought again as she brought her head back up and looked at Sega.

"Maybe." She slowly said to herself as she started to walk out of the room until she slowly turned her head back to look at Sega one more time. "I'm sorry." She stated slowly not really knowing what she was saying herself, but from the way Sega looked it looked like she been through a lot and Alexia could tell.

"Alexia!" Dante called causing Alexia to straighten up quickly.

"Yes…Yes Master." Alexia replied back.

"Go Help Maria with Jessica, it looks like the poor child could use it." Dante said sarcastically. "Although I should congratulate her on trying out this girl's power." Dante added as he quickly decided to think about it.

"Don't waste your time sweetie." Destiny stated as she slowly walked up behind Dante and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Her reward is being alive right now." Destiny added as she slowly kissed Dante on the cheek and released him.

"Yes your right." Dante stated as he stood up from his throne chair and started to walk out with Destiny arm wrapped around his. "My Destiny I have so much planned for our next attack. " Dante stated. The next time we make our move is the next time that the Bloodstone will be fully in my possession." Dante stated finally as he started to laugh evilly.

"I definitely can't wait for that. My king." Destiny stated as she laughed along with Dante in unison.

* * *

**Whoa! What an intense chapter, the gang took a pretty hard hit and now Sega's been taken. What's going to happen next? What's going to happen to Sega? And what is Dante talking about? What's his new plan? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: I'M BACK WITH A VENGENCE!

Jaden: NOOOOO STOP RAKAIA YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Me: SHUT UP AND DIE! HAHAHAHAHA! (Presses the back button on his controller and on the TV screen Rakaia shoots Jaden player ending the game.)

Jaden: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I WIN. YEAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sega: Are you two serious

Alexis: Their playing Halo again aren't they

Sega: yea they are, they been playing for hours.

Luna: Tell me about it. They won't stop unless there's a clear cut winner.

(Jaden shoots Rakaia's Player killing him)

Jaden: GOTCHA!

Me: DAMMIT JADEN!

Sega: Well I guess I'll end it this time, Alright everyone please review and tell Rakaia what you think of the chapter.

Luna: And hurry up so we can find out what happens next I really want to know.

Alexis: I think we all do Luna.

Luna: Oh shut up lexis

Sega: Anyway please everybody review, so we can continue with this story. Until next time see ya! (Does her peace pose to the fans)

(Here's dying sound from the TV)

Jaden: DAMMIT RAKAIA!


	16. Adversity and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Hey Guys!

Sega: Your happy today aren't you

Me: Yea because I have a goal I want to try to reach.

Jaden: And that goal is?

Me: To have this story reach 100 reviews!

Jaden and Sega sweat drops)

Sega: And here I thought it was something important.

Me: Grrr oh wait me do have something important to say.

Jaden: And what is that and will this one actually be good.

Me: (smirks) Yep lol Jaden get ready to start the story for me.

Jaden: (looks confused) Huh Why?

(Rakaia gets in running position)

Me: This…Ahem…EVERYONE SEGA IS MARRIED! (Takes off running out the door)

Sega: WHY YOU SON OF A…..BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE (Takes off after Rakaia)

Jaden: Well not that was a shocker well in the great memory of Rakaia it's time to start the story………..Hmmm where did he leave off…..Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Adversity and Confusion**

**Shadow Realm**

In the dark chamber of the Shadow Realm in Dante's Lair, Sega was chained to the wall both arms and legs. Her hair was still wild looking, and her clothes were a little dirty due to the battle she had with and against Rakaia. She was chained up pretty tight but still had some movement to her. Her eyes slowly opened and her vision was blurry at first, but soon enough everything started to come into view.

"Hmm….ooo…damn what happened?" She stammered. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she slowly looked around and knew that none of this looked familiar.

"What the hell... What is this place?" She asked again as she continued to look around. "Rakaia…Where the hell are…" Sega stopped in mid sentence when she realized she was bound to the wall, and there was no Rakaia.

"Rakaia…..Rakaia!" Sega shouted as she started to look around in panic. "Rakaia! Dammit!" Sega shouted again as she started to break free from the chains.

"Damn….Come on…..Break you stupid chains break." Sega said sternly as she tried with all her might but it will still useless.

"Shit." Sega stated as she stop trying to break free and tried to catch her breath as her hair fell over her face.

"It's no point." A voice called from the darkness.

The voice shocked Sega at first and then her determination to find out what happened and where she was got the best of her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

Without a second to spare the lights came on and there stood a site that Sega didn't want to see.

"You." Sega said as she gritted her teeth and glared at the figure that stood in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked with hate in her voice.

The figure chuckled a little as he started to walk towards Sega. "Aww is that any way to treat the brother of the Dragon duelist." He stated with a smirk as he got closer and closer to Sega.

"Hmph with a brother like you, who needs enemies." Sega said sarcastically.

Crayus looked at Sega with a disappointed look, but that soon faded as he slowly moved his hand towards her chin and started to caress her cheek.

"I'm hurt that you would even think that." Crayus said slowly as he continued to rub his hand on her cheeks.

Sega tried to move her face, but it was completely useless considering his hand would follow her face in every direction.

"Grrr... Don't touch me!" Sega shouted as she tried to bit Crayus, but he moved his hand back quickly.

"Hmmm Feisty." Crayus stated as he continued to toy with Sega. "Just how Dante likes them." Crayus added.

"Dante…" Sega said slowly as she realized who Dante. "_Oh no what's going on here_?" She thought. "Where_ am I and what is this jerk doing in front of me….And worst of all where's Rakaia_." Her mind raced.

Crayus looked at her and smirked again. "Such a pitiful little girl though." He commented as he watched as Sega expression change from clueless to anger.

"The hell did you call me!" Sega shouted as she tried to break free from the chains again, still to no avail. "You piece of garbage!" She shouted again. "If I wasn't chained up I'll…I'll!" She screamed again.

"You'll what? Kill Me like you did Rakaia!" Crayus shouted back smirking harder now.

Sega froze at those words. "What….What did you...Say?" She asked worried that what she heard was real.

"You heard me... You killed him…and good I might add." Crayus said as he started to slowly walk around Sega and continued to taunt her. "It's incredible really." He began. "When the shadow stalkers were getting ready to deliver the final blow to him you came to his rescue." Crayus started as he smirked at her.

Sega was still frozen in place in shock at the first comment that Crayus made. "_Rakaia…..I killed Rakaia_. " She thought. "_No that can't be true…he's …he's lying_." Her mind raced.

Crayus looked at her and could tell he was getting to her and he loved it. "So you decided that all bets were off and you would do anything to save the both of you. Then that's when you did it." Crayus stated as his hand lifted Sega face so her eyes could meet his.

"That's when you displayed a card of ultimate power." Crayus stated sternly. "So much power in one person displayed through one card, it was incredible." Crayus continued.

"Stop it." Sega said quietly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh but I'm not done." Crayus continued. "You see when summoned that monster you completely realized where your heart belonged. "Crayus stated. "To the shadows." He stated as his hand left Sega's face and let it fall again bringing her vision back to the ground.

"No I didn't….I wouldn't." Sega stated as she thought about what Crayus was saying. "I would never do that to someone, especially not…." Sega closed her eyes at the thought of that happening.

"Oh it was something to see." Crayus bragged as he took another stroll around Sega. "When you turned on him he was so shocked. " Crayus stated hysterically. "He kept on talking as if you would listen to his cries." Crayus stated.

Sega eyes widened up more as the words of Crayus hit her harder and harder with each given sentence.

"Once your heart was completely black you attacked him." Crayus stated adding a dramatic sound to his voice." He tried to fight off your incredible power, but it was pointless considering how weak he was…it's a shame really." Crayus smirked as he shook his head.

Sega couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Crayus was telling her didn't sound like her at all.

"That's not true!" Sega snapped quickly as she glared at Crayus evilly.

"Oh isn't it." Crayus stated smartly.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Sega shouted. "STOP LYING TO ME!" Sega shouted again as she growled at Crayus who didn't look amused by her outburst.

"Hmm that's not very lady like." He stated as he smirked and continued on with his story. "You see when you destroyed my brother's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon I knew that the fight was over. " Crayus stated as he walked up to Sega again and picked her head up with his hand on her chin.

"He begged and pleaded with you to show him mercy. " Crayus stated coldly as his face got closer and closer to hers. "He cried for his pathetic life and you loved every moment of it." He stated as his face was only mere inches away from hers.

"He was trying to so hard to get away, but you toyed with him, toyed with his life until you grew tired of whimpering and his screams." Crayus continued coldly still playing his little game. "And that's when you did it." Crayus stated as he leaned in forward and got closer to her ear and whispered. "You killed him." He whispered slowly in her ear as he slowly backed back and saw the look on Sega's face.

Sega was distraught. She looked like was destroyed on the inside. The final comment that Crayus gave her was the final blow to her. Tears slowly started to fall from her face as she couldn't believe what she'd done. "Rakaia…I'm…I'm Sorry." She stated as her head fell low and tears slowly fell to the ground at Crayus feet.

"Oh don't worry." Crayus stated with a huge sadistic smile on his face. "It's still one more Dragon duelist in the world today." He chuckled. "And finally the strongest." He ended as he pointed to himself and doing his own little evil pose.

"With him out of the way I'm the only Dragon duelist in the world that controls the power of Dragon's." Crayus stated as smile grew wider.

"Bastard." Sega stated with anger in her voice. She slowly lifted her head up and glared at Crayus with hate completely in her eyes.

"Don't think your anything compared to Rakaia." She snapped. "Unlike you he isn't weak. And I know one thing he wouldn't beg anyone for mercy, not like I'm going to make you do when I get out of this." Sega said coldly as she glare didn't leave Crayus.

Crayus smirked faded away and his expression grew dense as he raised his hand up quickly and in one split second it came down right across the face of Sega, causing her face to shift to the right a little.

"Shut your mouth wretch."Crayus stated coldly as he placed one hand against the wall and the other was in his pocket and his face was mere inches away from Sega's face again.

"You think that I will beg for mercy? You think that weakling piece of shit is anywhere near stronger than me?" Crayus shouted trying to make Sega flinch in fear, but the Gladiator beast duelist wasn't backing down.

"You're lucky Dante as plans for you or else I would kill you myself." Crayus said as he wrapped his hand around her throat and slightly started choking her. "It would be that easy. " He stated again as he looked in her eyes and his face showed completely disappointment.

"You make me sick." He stated as he got closer to her face and smirked slightly, and then cocked his head back quickly and spit in her face, leaving the gladiator beast shocked at what he just did.

"Hmph worthless." He stated as he turned his back towards her and slowly walked off with his hands in his pockets. "Worthless just like my brother." He said slowly with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut leaving Sega still chained to the wall, with her face still facing the ground.

"Rakaia……" she said slowly to herself. " This is….I'm sorry." She said as tears continued to fall on the floor. "I'm Sorry" Sega said again as her tears started to fall more fluently, not caring who saw. She felt helpless and for the first time felt hurt and alone.

**Duel Academy**

Phantom Machine Dragon landed in front of Duel academy quickly vanishing away after the gang had got off its back.

'Come on let's hurry!" Jaden shouted as he was the first to spring towards the infirmary.

"Come on Atti."Alexis stated as she ran behind Jaden with Blair following her.

Atticus still had Rakaia in his arms running as fast as he could with Luna and Chazz behind him.

"How do…You think…he's doing?" Luna asked In between breaths as she looked down at her beaten up boyfriend.

"I don't know." Chazz answered. "He took a pretty good beaten back there." Chazz answered as he looked down at the Dragon duelist himself.

"But I don't think slacker here is hurt that bad." Chazz said again.

"Gee thanks a lot Chazz." Luna stated as they ran as fast as they could following Jaden, Alexis and Blair.

Behind them was Isabella running at only half the speed of her friends.

She was still in shock about what had happened on the battlefield.

"_Sega."_ Isabella thought. "_I will get you back. I promise."_ Isabella thought again. She still ran at half speed not really trying to catch with the gang. "_What was that card you used?"_ She asked herself then she thought about it. "_Was that the card that you…Sega_" Isabella thought.

Isabella finally caught up with the gang and headed straight into the infirmary where Atticus laid Rakaia on the bed.

"Nurse Fontaine, Nurse Fontaine!" Jaden shouted trying to get the nurse's attention.

"Damn where is she?" Luna asked looking around quickly.

"I don't know but she couldn't be far." Alexis added trying to help look around.

Soon enough the nurse came from another one and saw Rakaia laying on the bed beaten and battered.

"Oh my god.' She stated as she ran up to his side and started checking his injuries. "Kids what happened, how did he get like this?" She asked as she looked at them sternly.

"It's a long story." Blair added as she looked at the ground.

"Yea let's just say he fell." Chazz stated as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"He fell." Fontaine repeated questionably.

"Well yea." Chazz said again. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He ended as he turned his head and looked in the other direction.

Fontaine looked at Rakaia and started to survey his injuries. "Kids this doesn't look good." She said slowly.

"But you can help him right." Luna asked worriedly as she looked down at Rakaia breathing slowly on the bed.

Fontaine stopped and looked at Luna and small smile appeared on her face as she stood up and walked towards her. "Sure he just needs a long rest. "

"Good." Jaden stated with a sigh of relief.

"Yea that's one less thing we have to worry about." Alexis added as she looked down at Rakaia as well and then Jaden.

"Jaden you find something strange about this?" Alexis questioned as she pulled Jaden to the side for a second.

"Strange what do you mean?" Jaden asked confused at what Alexis was talking about.

"I mean think about it." Alexis stated. "Crayus was there and so was Jessica." Alexis added. "Last time it was Dante and Destiny with Crayus and Jessica.

"But this time it was just Crayus and Jessica along with some new members. "Alexis finished.

"But Dante and Destiny wasn't there." Jaden said getting what Alexis was trying to say.

"Exactly." Alexis stated. "If Dante wasn't there then..."Alexis tried to finish.

"Kids." Fontaine called getting Jaden and the Gang's attention. "There's something I got to show you." Fontaine stated as she slowly walked into another room with her head held low.

"Something you have to show us." Jaden repeated.

"By the sound of her voice this can't be good." Atticus stated as the gang slowly walked behind her and once they walked into the room they were shocked at what their eyes saw.

"SHEPPARD!" The gang shouted in unison.

"Oh no what happened?" Jaden asked quickly as he ran to the side of Chancellor Sheppard.

Fontaine just shook her head and looked at the ground. "I don't know Jaden, Mindy and Jasmine found him like this.

"This has to be the work of Dante." Alexis stated sternly as she looked at her Chancellor who looked like he was in a mugging.

"Poor Sheppard." Luna stated as she stood in front of the bed and covered her mouth at his injuries.

"Why would anyone…how could anyone?" Blair added as tear came from her eyes.

"It had to be Dante." Chazz stated as he looked down at Sheppard with anger filling his eyes. "Damn first the Dragon Slifer and now our very own Chancellor." Chazz stated as his hands balled up. "That guy is going down…Count on it." Chazz finished.

Jaden turned around and looked at Chazz and nodded his head in agreement. "And we will….Trust me we will." Jaden stated.

"What about Sega." Isabella shot in as she walked through the door and looked at Sheppard who didn't look any better than Rakaia.

"Remember she did get kidnapped!" Isabella shouted.

"Bella calm down." Atticus said as he slowly walked up to her and pulled her to confronting embraced. "I know Sega got captured and we will get her back." Atticus stated. "But you got to think smart about this…What will happen if we go charging at them, especially in the condition we're in right now." Atticus stated trying to reason with Isabella.

"We can win!' Isabella shot back looking up at Atticus, who just shook his head. "No we can't...At least not like this. " Atticus stated.

"And Besides." Luna butted in. "Dante is looking for the Bloodstone right? If we just go charging outside begging for a fight then we won't be doing anything but handing Jaden over to him." Luna ended as she tried to help Atticus get Isabella to understand their situation.

Isabella looked up at Atticus and then looked at Luna and glared at her. "Don't give that bullshit." Isabella snapped causing Luna to take a step back at Isabella's outburst.

"You're just happy you got your little Dragon pet back aren't you!" Isabella shouted as she continued to glare at Luna.

"What the….Girl what are you talking about?" Luna replied back trying to figure out what the hell Isabella was trying to say.

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say!" Isabella shouted. "You didn't want us here in the first place, now that Sega is gone you figure that it's just one more pro duelist to get rid of then everything will be alright admit it!" Isabella continued.

Now this time it was Luna's turn to have an outburst. Her blood was boiling at the comments that Isabella made, in reality it was boiling ever since Isabella came to the school.

"Look here you Barbie reject!" Luna shouted. "If it wasn't for your little friend running off in the first place we wouldn't be in this damn mess in the first place!" She shouted. "And rest assure if I didn't want you here I could put you out myself." Luna stated as she cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Girls." Jaden said trying to get them to calm down, but to no avail.

"Oh you really think so!" Isabella shouted back.

"Girls." Jaden said again but still they wouldn't listen. "Chazz help me out here." Jaden shouted.

"You don't want this I'm telling you!" Luna shouted back.

"Bring it on then TRICK!' Isabella shouted back.

"That's it!" Luna shouted as she was about to leap on to Isabella but was quickly grabbed by Jaden and Chazz.

"Isabella come here!" Atticus shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as well.

"Hey we don't have time to be fighting!' Alexis shouted as she got in between the two.

"Oh trust me we got plenty of time for fighting." Isabella stated as she pointed at Luna. 'Starting with bashing her face in!" She shouted again.

"Isabella come on stop it." Blair pleaded.

"Yea seriously." Chazz stated as he was trying to hold Luna back, but almost let go due to the fact that Luna accidently kicked him in the face.

"Hey!" Chazz stated.

"I know Chazz." Jaden stated as they finally pulled Luna to the side and held her against the wall.

"Isabella!" Atticus yelled finally getting her attention. "Stop this now!" Atticus yelled again this time shocking everyone by showing the most serious facial expression as he could.

"I will not tolerate this in here with my patience!" Fontaine shouted among the crowd. "If you're going to stay in here then you will have to act like your growing adults and not like you're in kindergarten!" Fontaine shouted again causing the two duelists to calm down.

Jaden and Chazz sighed and relief and Atticus still had Isabella just in case she tried to pull a fast one.

"Now go into the other room while I check on the chancellor." Fontaine stated as she went back to checking on Sheppard's injuries.

The gang quietly agreed and went back into the room Rakaia was in and stayed silent for the next for the next few moments.

**Back in the Shadow Realm**

Sega was still chained against the wall, her tears had stopped fallen and she had stopped struggling against the chains that bounded her in the position she was in.

"Stupid….Darkness." Sega managed to say as she continued to look at the ground. "I hate this place." She added just rambling on for no reason.

"Why couldn't that jerk kill me instead of torture me like this?" Sega asked herself as she slowly decided to raise her head up but decided it was best to keep it down.

"The reason he didn't want to kill you is because Master Dante as plans for you." A voice said out of nowhere, but this one was different from Crayus. It was one that Sega hasn't heard before.

"Who…Who are you?" Sega asked curiously as she slowly lifted her head up to see a feminine figure leaning against the doorway.

"It's you." Sega stated as she saw the lady like figure walked towards her after slowly closing the door behind her.

"Grrr what do you want?" She asked angrily as she gritted her teeth at the figure.

The figure stopped mere inches in front of her and looked at her. "You were with that boy when I saw you." She stated.

Sega looked at her and then looked back at the ground. "Yea what of it." She said slowly.

"I have a couple of questions I want to ask him." The figure stated slowly.

Sega shook her head as best she could as the look of sadness crept over her face. "You can't." Sega said sadly. "You can't because…because… I killed him." Sega said slowly not lifting her face back up to face the woman that was in front of her.

The figure looked at her and folded her arms. "Ummm…What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked at Sega's sad expression on her face.

Sega looked up at her confused. "Didn't you hear me you can't talk to Kaia because I killed Kaia?" Sega stated louder this time.

"He's not dead." The figure stated slowly

"What…But Crayus he…" Sega started.

"He lied…The boy is far from dead I can sense him." The figure stated as she folded her arms and looked at Sega.

Sega let out a sigh of relief as she realized that Rakaia was still alive. "Thank goodness." She said to herself as she looked back up at the figure that seemed to be friendlier then Crayus was.

"Hey I saw you when you was about to try and kill him, I think I can remember your name…Alex…Lexamus. " Sega said trying to figure out the girl's name.

The figure shook its head and looked at Sega again. "It's Alexia. " She stated.

"Alexia." Sega repeated as she looked up at her.

"Yes." Alexia stated. "Now what do you know about him?" Alexia questioned causing Sega to look at her with confusion.

"Why do you want to know?" Sega shouted as she glared at Alexia again. "What now that you know that he's alive you're going to go kill him!" Sega finished.

Alexia just looked at Sega and smirked. "I have no attention on killing him I just have a couple of questions I want to ask." Alexia stated as she turned her back and started to walk of the room.

"Wait what kind of questions?" Sega asked as she stopped Alexia in her tracks.

"I want to know who I am." Alexia stated slowly as she continued to walk out of the room and when she got to the door she slightly turned her head back and looked at Sega.

"You like him don't you?" Alexia asked out of curiosity.

Sega couldn't believe the question she was just asked. "What the hell!" Sega shouted but a shade of red appeared on her face. "What kind of question is that? No I don't like him at least not like that." Sega snapped in her defense.

Alexia just chuckled at her comment." I'm a girl so I can tell." Alexia said as she turned her head back towards the door. "Don't worry I won't hurt him but you keep yourself alive if you ever want to see him again." Alexia stated as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Sega looked at the door confused at what just happened. "What was her deal?" She thought. "Why didn't she torture me like Crayus did?" Sega asked herself again, but then decided to leave it alone and try to get some rest just in case anyone else would come in and pay her a visit.

**Back at Duel Academy**

Jaden and the gang were in Rakaia's room while he was still sleeping. They kept Luna on one side of the room closest to Rakaia and Isabella on the other side of the room. Far away from each other so that nothing else would happen between them.

"It's been 2 hours and he still hasn't woke up." Luna stated as she placed her hand on his forehead and slowly brought it down to his cheek.

"I know." Jaden stated as he looked at his long time best friend. "I'm starting to get worried to." He added.

"Do you really think he's ok?" Blair asked as she looked at the Dragon Duelist her eyes filling with worry as well.

"Slacker over there is strong enough to take that kind of beating." Chazz stated as he looked at Rakaia as well. "Besides he can't die because I haven't beaten him in a duel." He stated.

"Chazz you know now is not that time for that." Alexis stated as she glared at him.

"What I'm serious." Chazz stated in defense.

Blair just chuckled a bit and looked at Alexis. "Don't worry Alexis that's just Chazz's way of saying he cares." Blair said with a smile as she looked back down at Rakaia.

"I suppose." Alexis stated as she went towards Jaden and looked at him. She could tell that this was having an effect on him like it was everybody else.

"Jaden." She called softly. "You ok?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

Jaden couldn't help but smile as he looked at his Obelisk soul mate. "I'm fine Lex." He replied as he put his hand on top of hers. "Really I am." He stated as he turned his attention back towards Rakaia.

Alexis could tell he was lying. She knew that Jaden had a lot on his mind, after all the both of his best friends were either captured or hurt and the chancellor was lying on the bed in the next room and on top of that he has some demon artifact in him that a band of assholes from the shadow realm are after.

"Jaden." She thought as she continued to look at her Slifer boyfriend. "Sometimes I wonder how you do it." Her mind raced as she leaned in slowly and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to the turn around and smile at her.

"Don't overdo it ok." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Jaden looked at her for a second and then that same smirk that he always have when he duels someone came across his face as he nodded quickly.

"Don't worry about me Lex with you beside me I'll be fine." Jaden replied as he leaned in and kissed Alexis on the lips causing her to smile herself.

"Well look at those two." Atticus stated as he smiled and then turned towards Isabella.

"Bella you ok?" Atticus asked.

Isabella didn't answer she just turned her head in the direction and looked out the window.

"Bella come on talk to me what's wrong?"Atticus asked causing Isabella to turn around and look at him and then back out the window again. "Look were going to get Sega back together ok...I promise." Atticus stated trying to get Isabella to listen to him.

"Whatever." Isabella said harshly causing Atticus to look sad for a brief moment but then decided that Isabella just needed to calm down.

Luna was playing in Rakaia's hair looking over his bandages. He was wrapped up pretty good. Especially across his ribs.

"Luna how ya doing." Blair stated as she walked to the Harpie duelist and sat beside her.

"I'm alright...Just...Thinking you know." Luna answered as she continued to rub the side of Rakaia's face with her hand.

"Yea I can tell." Blair stated as she looked at Rakaia and just shook her head. "I bet he put on one hell of a fight." Blair stated trying to cheer Luna up.

"Yea I know he did." Luna said with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully.

"I just wished I knew what actually happened." Luna stated not realizing that Isabella had got up from her chair and walked past the gang and towards her, Blair, and the sleeping Rakaia.

"What happened was your little boy toy here wasn't strong enough to get the job done!" She shouted.

"What the hell you again!" Luna replied as she stood up to defend her boyfriend.

"Hold on girls don't start this again!" Blair shouted trying to get in between the two again.

"Sega's out there somewhere probably dead right now and it's all this pitiful excuse of a duelist fault that she's gone!" Isabella shouted.

"Oh shit." Chazz stated.

"Here they again." Alexis said getting ready to pull the girls apart.

"Isabella calm down!" Atticus shouted.

"Come on we got to stop this!" Jaden shouted as well.

"You can't blame him for what Sega did!" Luna yelled. "Hell after all Sega was the one to run off and he chose to go after her and bring her back you should be grateful!" Luna snapped.

"Grateful! Grateful! Did he bring her back? No! Instead he got her to use a card she had no business using and for that having to save his sorry ass in the heat of battle!" Isabella shouted. "What kind of Boy gets saved by a girl anyway that's just weak?" Isabella finished.

'Weak!" Luna shouted back. "I'll show you weak!" Luna stated as she cocked her arm back and punched Isabella in the face causing her to back up against the wall.

"Girls!" Jaden shouted but this time it was truly pointless. Luna had charged towards Isabella but Isabella kicked her in the stomach causing Luna to drop to her knees in front of her and then Isabella lifted her foot and gave Luna a swift kick to the jaw causing her to turn over.

"Chazz grab Luna!" Blair shouted.

"Atticus and Jaden get Isabella!" Alexis shouted as well as the gang was trying to move in and stop the fight but it was too much stuff in the way to get there in time.

While Luna was trying to get up Isabella hopped on top of her and started deliver a flurry of punches to the Harpie girls face, but Luna wasn't the one to be pushed around. She quickly caught one of Isabella hands and delivered a right hook to the jaw of Isabella causing her to fall off of Luna. Who quickly got up and grabbed Isabella by the hair and throw her into a cart full of Medicine and containers knocking it over shattering almost everything on it.

"Come on get up!" Luna shouted as she walked over to her and kicked Isabella in the face causing Isabella to fall back on the ground.

"LUNA!" Jaden shouted as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back with the help of Chazz.

"Let me go! Dammit! Let Me Go!" Luna screamed as she tried to break away from Jaden and Chazz.

While they were holding Luna Isabella got back up and glared at her and took her opportunity to get some pay back and with that she ran towards Luna and leaped on her, causing not only Luna to fall but Jaden and Chazz as well.

Both girls were repeated punching and kicking each other not missing each other at all.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fontaine's voice shouted as she came from the other room and saw the two girls fighting.

Isabella gave Luna another right hand causing her to lean against an empty bed. Isabella ran towards her and tried to jump on her but Luna was one step ahead of Isabella. As Isabella jumped in the air Luna side stepped her and pushed her over the bed causing her to fall on the floor on the other side of the bed. Luna wasn't going to let up, she went around the bed and sat down on the back of Isabella and started pounding her in the back of the head repeatedly.

"I'm…not...Done...With...You…Yet!" Luna shouted as she picked up Isabella head by the hair and hit her in the face with the other hand.

Isabella was taking punishment but she quickly regained her strength and lifted Luna off her back and reversed it and was on top of Luna now pounding her in the head.

"Come on get up!" Isabella shouted with ever punch either connecting or being blocked.

Atticus finally grabbed Isabella was trying to push her off, but Isabella wasn't done with Luna so she turned around and pushed Atticus off and turned back to face Luna only to find out that Luna had gotten her Leg loose from under her.

With Isabella being a tad too late to stop her. She saw and felt Luna's foot connect with her face knocking her off of her giving Luna time to get up and finish the fight, but Jaden and Chazz leaped on Luna to pin her down to the ground. And Atticus grabbed Isabella and slammed her on the bed to stop her as well.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" Fontaine shouted as she looked at the two with anger filling her eyes. "Stop this foolishness now!" Fontaine shouted causing the room to quiet down.

"Yea girls calm down ok." Jaden stated still holding Luna down with Chazz.

"Yea we're both worried about both of them." Alexis assured. "But we have to stay calm how can we beat Dante and his team if we're fighting against each other." Alexis stated as she looked at Luna and Isabella.

Fontaine was rubbing her temple as she closed her eyes. "Look right now I don't care which one it is but one of you leave right now so we can have some peace in here." Fontaine demanded sternly.

"Fine!" Isabella shouted as she pushed Atticus off and stormed out the infirmary."

"Isabella! Isabella wait!" Atticus stated as he took off behind her."

"Atticus!" Alexis shouted trying to stop her brother, but he was already out the door.

Jaden let out a small sigh and looked around at the mess that was caused by the two duelists. "This is going to be a long battle." Jaden stated as he shook his head again and tried to help pick up the mess.

Alexis looked at Blair who only sighed as well. "Well at least we know those two can fight right." Alexis stated trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea I guess if this was a hands only battle we would been won this fight." Blair stated as she and Alexis started to help as well.

"Well I know one thing those two better be careful." Jaden stated as he looked out the window. "Because Dante's out there and so far we been picked off one by one...We can't afford anymore slip ups." Jaden stated as he looked up at the night sky and letting out one more deep breath before going back to pick up the containers and medicine that were knocked over.

**Once again in the shadow realm**

Sega was still chained and bound to the wall in her chamber. No one had come in for a couple of hours; she was actually kind of happy that no one had came to see her. It wouldn't have been a pretty site if they did anyway.

"How long are they going to keep me like this?" Sega asked herself frustrated at the fact that she was still hanging from the wall.

"This sucks." She stated as she looked around and got bored with the scenery. "They could at least put me in a better room." She stated again.

Suddenly the door opened again and Sega head jerked up to see who it was.

"You couldn't knock." Sega said coldly as she saw who it was that came to visit this time.

"Oh my dear there will be no need for that." The figure stated as he walked up to her slowly.

"Now what…I've heard you had something planned for me…So what do you want? Dante." Sega stated as she looked at him with complete disgust in her eyes.

Dante smirked as she mentioned his name. "So you remember my name." Dante stated as he looked at her.

"How could I forget?" Sega exclaimed." Your little puppet mentions it in every sentence….Dante this…and Dante that it get's annoying." Sega stated sarcastically as she glared at Dante.

"Love the attitude." He commented as he looked at her.

"Just tell me what you want." Sega snapped.

Dante smirked at her. "What I want from you…..What I want from you." Dante repeated mocking her.

"Oh I so can't wait to kill you." Sega stated as she glared at him. "When I get out of here I swear." Sega shouted.

"Oh stop it." Dante stated quickly. "Your voice is starting to annoy me. " I came in here with something to do now shut up...This won't take long." Dante stated as he smirked.

"What…What are you going to do?" Sega asked somewhat frightened of Dante's intentions.

Dante didn't say anything he just pulled his back and stabbed himself in the chest with his own hand and slowly pulled out half of the bloodstone.

"Oh…My…God." Sega stated as she was completely in shock of what she saw. He was bleeding furiously on the ground in front of her, but he seemed to be unfazed by what he just did.

"Now My dear don't be afraid." Dante stated as he used his other hand to grab her by the cheek and make her look into the Bloodstone.

"No…Let Me go! Stop it!" Sega shouted as she tried to struggle but Dante had a firm grip on her jaw.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Nooo!" Sega shouted as her vision started to fade causing her to black out with the last memory of Dante's smirk growing wider as her eyes completely shut.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter, Sega is in a chamber in the shadow realm, Luna and Isabella slugged it out without a clear cut victor, and Rakaia is still out cold and Sheppard is now in the infirmary. What will happen next? How can the gang pull through this find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: I've done it I'm finally done.

Sega: Wow you had Isabella fight Luna.

Me: Yep and it was awesome if I do say so myself.

Jaden: Yea it was. Not your average girls fight Rakaia.

Me: I know but hey what can you do. But anyway hey readers please read and review I'm trying to get up to 100 reviews. For all the fans who like this story can you guys help me reach this goal thanks I would really appreciate it.

Sega: Alright if I review can I see what happens next.

Me: Umm No. but you can review though. You'll have to wait just like everybody else I can't have you find out what happens before the good people do.

Sega: Aww you suck Rakaia you really do.

Me: Oh well People help me get to 100. Thanks and I will be working on the next chapter have fun reading.


	17. Dante's Plan A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me; I think I got it.

Jaden: No it's mine

Me: Quit It Jaden why do you always have to do this!

Jaden: because I'm going to win Rakaia and that's final

Me: The Hell you will!

Alexis: What are they doing?

"Rakaia and Jaden are playing the new Dragonball Z game that just came out for Xbox"

Luna: Well Rakaia is Goku and Jaden is Vegeta for some reason and well Jaden is beating the hell out of Rakaia right now.

Sega: Oh that's why Rakaia's been whining all this time.

Me: HEY...DAMMIT JADEN!

Jaden: Yea now it's time to end this BIG BANG ATT…….DAMN YOU RAKAIA!

Me: Yea NEVER COUNT OUT THE SPIRIT BOMB! "Does his signature pose leaving Jaden's head hanging low?"

ME: now it's time to start the story alright everybody here we go.

Sega: Bout time

Me: HEY! …..shush it's time for the story.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Dante's Plan a New Enemy**

**Duel Academy**

It's been a few hours after the brawl between Isabella and Luna. Rakaia still hasn't woken up and Isabella is out somewhere on the island of Duel Academy with Atticus not far behind her.

The rest of the gang was still at the infirmary waiting for Rakaia and their Chancellor to wake up, but they too were starting to become worried.

"It's been awhile now and he still hasn't gotten up." Chazz said irritated at the fact that Rakaia was still sleeping.

'Well wouldn't you need a long rest after being beaten like that?" Alexis snapped as she glared at Chazz who just turned his head and looked out the window.

"Hmph if you say so, but the Slifer I know wouldn't sleep no matter how much he got beaten up." Chazz added as he continued looking out the window. "He never needed a rest before so why now!" Chazz stated back as he turned around and walked towards Rakaia's bed and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come on Slacker get up!" Chazz shouted almost as if he was angry at Rakaia. "Come on I know you're just faking get up you useless piece of…" Chazz continued.

"Chazz." Blair called slowly causing Chazz to stop his rambling. Blair just shook her head sadly and pointed to Luna who just sat beside Rakaia and held his hand.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry." Chazz said sadly as he looked at the ground.

"It's...Ok." Luna stated as she gripped his hand tighter into her owns. "I just hope he wakes up." She said sadly as she looked down at her bandaged boyfriend lying on the bed beside her.

Chazz still kept his gaze on the ground until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Look man its ok, were all kind of bummed out right now." Jaden stated as he smiled a little. "I know this isn't like Rakaia to be taken down like this, but now we sort of know what we're dealing with." He added.

Chazz just nodded. "Yea whatever. " Chazz said quickly as he turned and started towards the door.

"Chazz." Alexis said quietly looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"I never saw Chazz like this before." Jaden said confused at why Chazz was acting like this. "What's his deal? Chazz never was the one to care about someone." Jaden finished as he continued to watch Chazz walk out of the infirmary.

"That's because he's changed a lot." Blair butted in as she walked past Alexis and Jaden and started towards the door herself. "He's not the same inconsiderate Jerk you used to know. Well not completely anyway.

Jaden laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well yea he's still inconsiderate." Jaden stated.

"And he's still a jerk." Alexis added causing Blair to fall down Anime style

"YOU TWO KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Blair shouted causing a sweat drop to appear on both Jaden and Alexis foreheads. "Look I'm going to go see what's wrong with him alright I'll be back in a few. "Blair stated as she started to run out the door.

"Blair." Jaden called quickly getting her attention before she left. "Be careful, we can't afford to lose anyone else." Jaden said sternly as he looked at Blair, who only nodded in agreement and turned towards the door and ran after Chazz.

"Think she'll be ok?" Alexis asked.

"I hope so." Jaden replied. "I hope so." He said again.

"CHAZZ!" Blair shouted as she ran down the field looking for the Blair haired duelist. "CHAZZ…..CHAZZY AH COME ON ANSWER ME!" Blair shouted again.

She continued down the field until she came to the beach and when she did a small smirk appeared on her face. "Well what do ya know?" Blair stated as she saw a boy with Spiky Black hair, and a Black Trench coat, and his favorite Black boots, Black Pants and Black shirt sitting on the shore staring out into the open." Who would have thought?" Blair stated again as she slowly walked towards the shore were Chazz was sitting.

"Hey." Blair said quietly as she sat down beside Chazz and looked out into the open as well.

"Hey." Chazz replied back not looking at her at all.

"You ok?" Blair asked obviously concerned.

She looked at him and could tell something was really bothering him. "You know everyone's worried about you." Blair stated as she folded her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Yea I'm sure they are." Chazz replied as he continued looking out into space.

"What's wrong why did you leave like that?" Blair asked as she looked at him.

Chazz didn't answer at first he just slowly turned his head and looked in the opposite direction. "Upset I guess." He answered slowly, but Blair knew it was more to that.

"Come on give me a real answer." She said trying to get the answer out of him.

"That was a real answer." Chazz replied back, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So you're not going to tell me is that it?" Blair questioned this time getting frustrated by Chazz's silence. "You know you're not the only one going through a hard time, we all are and now that you're getting all emotion, and storming out of rooms isn't helping!" Blair shouted looking at Chazz who still wouldn't look at her.

Chazz didn't reply at first, but he slowly turned his head towards her and decided to challenge her in this conversation.

"What do you mean isn't helping!" Chazz shouted back. "What does anyone care for anyway?" Chazz continued. "Who in there cares about me? Huh Nobody!" Chazz continued. "Alexis doesn't care, Luna doesn't care, and those Two Slifer's Jaden and Rakaia damn sure don't give a rat ass about me so why should I...."Chazz tried to continue until he felt the palm of Blair's hand come across his face.

Blair stood their silently not changing her position with her hand still ready for another round if need be.

"How dare you say that about our friends?" Blair said. "You know as well as I do that everyone has been busting their butt's no matter what the problem was." Blair said causing Chazz to be silent and pay attention to her.

"You think they don't care what happens to you! Well your wrong!" Blair shouted. "You think Alexis this, and Alexis that, Alexis doesn't care. Dammit Chazz I care! Blair finished with tears started to form in her eyes.

Chazz was shocked at the words that just came out of Blair. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

'Bl...Blair." Chazz said slowly as he looked at her. "I'm…I'm..." Chazz began.

"Don't say anything." Blair said cutting him off. "Just don't ok." Blair said trying to hold back some of the tears that were starting to fall. "Just promise me something." Blair stated.

"Anything." Chazz replied.

"Promise me no matter what happens you won't get killed ok." Blair said looking at Chazz not moving her eyes away from his.

Chazz could only smirk and nod his head. "You got it The Chazz doesn't get taken down by anyone." Chazz said smirking as he did his pose, and looked at Blair who started to chuckle.

"Feel better?" Blair asked with a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Yea……thanks." Chazz said as he turned his head and looked towards the sky with a slight blush appearing on his face.

Blair noticed it a little and reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "No problem... Just keep your promise." She said as she closed her eyes and held her embrace.

Chazz looked down at her blushing more than he normally would, but slowly took in to her embrace and placed his right arm around her and used his left one to support him against the sand they were sitting on.

"I will Blair….I will." Chazz said quietly as he looked back up at the stars.

Meanwhile while Chazz and Blair were together Atticus was still trying to catch up with Isabella as she continued to stomp her way through the forest.

"Bella Hey! Come on! You can't still be mad." Atticus shouted as he followed Bella through the woods.

"Just leave me alone alright!" Isabella shouted back hoping that would make him go away, but she knew Atticus better than that.

"Not until you calm down!" Atticus shouted back as he started to run after her.

"How many times do I have…..to…TELL YOU?' Bella shouted as she felt her body lift up in the air and into the arms of the boy that was just following her.

"Grr you don't give up do you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Atticus smirked. "And if that didn't work I was going to sing to you." He said jokingly.

Isabella just smiled a little as Atticus placed her back down on her feet. "I don't think that would have made me calm down.

"Yea well its worth of shot." Atticus stated as he sat down against a nearby tree stump. "So still mad about what happened earlier?" Atticus asked as he looked up at Isabella who was still standing in front of him.

Isabella just looked at him for a minute and slowly shook her head. "No it's just I never seen Sega like that before." Isabella stated. "It was the first time that you know didn't act like her." She continued.

Atticus nodded in agreement. "Yea that was weird how Sega just acted out of character like that." Atticus stated as he placed his hand on his chin and started to think about what Sega and what she was doing.

"What was that card that she had?" Atticus asked as he looked up at Isabella.

Isabella looked at him and then down at the ground. "I don't know to be honest. That was the first time I seen it summoned, but all I can tell you is that she won it in a tournament awhile back and it was given to her and she told not to use unless it was her last resort. "Isabella answered as she sat down beside Atticus.

"Her last resort huh?" Atticus repeated. "Something tells me there's something else to that card that we don't know about it." He stated as he thought about it again. "Hey maybe Rakaia knows something, I mean after all he was there." Atticus asked as he looked at Isabella watching her as she let out a deep breath.

"He probably did see something." She stated. "But with what just happened I don't think that girl in there will let me get anywhere near him." Isabella answered back.

Atticus just laughed as he placed his hand on top of Isabella. "I wouldn't worry about that." Atticus started. "Luna isn't the type to hold a grudge." Atticus said as he looked at Isabella and smiled. "Come on I bet everyone's worried let's head back." Atticus stated.

Isabella looked at him and smiled. "Alright let's go. " She said feeling better than what she did when she left the infirmary.

The two looked at each other and grabbed each other's hand and slowly started to make their way back to the academy.

**Shadow Realm**

Dante smirked at what he just done, he looked at the chains that bounded Sega to the wall and quickly cut them with his hand without any effort.

"You see the Darkness now don't you?" Dante asked evilly as his devilish smirk only grew wider.

Sega just nodded as she looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her deck was glowing red as well, her hair was still down and sort of wild looking but it didn't matter Dante had gotten what he wanted.

"Now it's time to finish what I started." Dante stated as he turned towards the door of Sega's chamber and slowly started towards it.

"Come." He ordered as Sega didn't waste any time following him. "It's time to get the other piece of my stone." Dante stated as he turned around and looked at Sega.

"You want me to bring out Jaden?" Sega asked ready for battle.

Dante shook his head. "No not Jaden he is mine." Dante stated as he slowly walked back and forth and then he stopped and looked at her.

"I want to suffer before I get to him." Dante stated. "His friends….Turn his friends against him." Dante stated. "Add their power to the Bloodstone and bring them over to the shadows." Dante instructed as he looked at Sega and his eyes lit up red.

"Yes Master Dante." Sega stated as the stone Dante had in his hand went back into his chest and healed it completely. "Don't fail me." He said sternly as he turned his back towards her and started to walk off.

Sega didn't move just yet instead she nodded her head. "I won't." Sega stated as she looked at him.

Dante kept walking then stopped in mid step. "Before you go.' Dante started. "Here." He stated as he turned slightly and tossed a card towards Sega who caught it with ease.

"What is it?" Sega asked as she looked at the card that was in her hand.

Dante just smirked and turned back around and walked off. 'It's a Blood card use it well, you'll know when the time is right." Dante stated.

Sega looked at the card again. "It looked like the real bloodstone that Dante just placed back in his chest. It started to glow for a bit then it died down as Sega put it in her deck. "Yes Dante It will be done." Sega stated as she turned to the side and waved her hand opening a portal back to duel academy." I will not take long." Sega stated as she leaped through the portal leaving the Shadow Realm.

Unknowingly to the both of them another figure was watching them.

"So he did it." She stated as she watched as Sega disappeared through the portal and Dante walk off in the other direction. "Shame she wanted to see that boy so bad, now when she does it won't be the way she wanted it." Alexia stated as she came into view.

Alexia looked around and began to walk towards the portal when her head started to bang like the time it did when she was face to face with Rakaia the first time.

"Arrgghhh." Alexia screamed as she slowly started sinking the ground. "Not…Not again!" Alexia shouted as she grabbed her head with both hands and fell to her knees. "It hurts…Dammit!" She shouted again as she slowly started to fall to the floor. Suddenly she started seeing images of her past, pictures running through her mind.

"_Huh? What is this_?" Alexia thought as she looked at the pictures that ran past her. As they did she saw something that looked oddly familiar? _"Is that? It's that boy."_ Her mind stated. "_But why is he in my head?"_ She thought.

Suddenly not only was she seeing pictures she was seeing clips of her past and every clip she saw that very same boy was in it. The last clip that passed through her mind was the most disturbing one of all and Alexia was shocked when she saw who was all in it.

**Flashback**

"_What do you think mom." The older teen asked cocky as he stood behind a little boy who stood behind a Red Eyes Black dragon. "Isn't it great to see both of your sons working together." The older teen smirked. _

"_Crayus what have you done to him?" The woman asked as she looked at both of her kids. "What have you done to your little brother?" She asked as she tried to crawl to him, but to no avail. "She was badly hurt and badly battered. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and her face had bruises as well. _

"_What did I do?" Crayus answered back mockingly. "Why what do you think I did dear mother. Gained power through this little brat, what do you think?" Crayus snapped as he smirked wickedly as his injured mother. _

_His mother glared at him as she tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't agree with her and she fell back down on her stomach. "Let…Go...Of...My...Son." The mother said coldly. _

"_Oh that hurts mother." Crayus mocked. "I thought I was your son to." He continued. _

_The mother glared didn't change her eyes dilated at the site of Crayus. "You're …no son of mine." She stated as she continued to give him the death glare. "Let your little brother go so I can deal with myself." She demanded as she tried to stand up again, but still her legs wouldn't hold her up and she fell back down to her knees. _

"_Hahahaha…You see I don't think you'll be dealing with anyone old lady." Crayus stated as he looked at his little brother whose eyes were bloodshot red." You see I hold all the power in my hand." He stated as he grabbed his little brother by the back of shirt." And he is the power." Crayus ended. _

"_You monster!" His mother shouted. "How can you control your own brother like this?' She shouted again. _

"_Simply you old wretch!" Crayus snapped."By controlling the anger he has inside him!" He shouted again. "But just like father you'll never learn, and just like father you have to die." Crayus said harshly. _

"_Crayus!" a voice came from behind him causing Crayus to turn around and face a teen that was about his age except it was a she. _

_Crayus just smirked and looked at her. "Alexia how nice of you to show up." Crayus stated. "Here to say goodbye to mommy before she takes her final trip to hell." Crayus said jokingly. _

"_Crayus stop this now, and let him go!' Alexia shouted as she pointed towards the little boy that Crayus had in his clutches. _

"_What him, oh so now you want to play big sister again and go against my power!" Crayus shouted. "I guess you'll just have to learn just like our precious mother will." Crayus stated as he turned around and pointed at the woman that was still on her knees in front of them. _

"_Do it now!" Crayus shouted as he ushered the boy to call the attack of his Red eyes. _

"_No don't do this!" Alexia shouted as she ran towards Crayus. "Stop don't!" She pleaded. _

"_Now!" Crayus shouted again. "Obliterate her!" Crayus shouted again as the young boy he was controlling didn't hesitate. _

"_Red eyes. "The boy said emotionless." Inferno Fire Blast." He commanded as Red Eyes gave a loud roar and aimed its mouth directly at the woman in front of him, and finally reared its head back and released a powerful fire blast towards the woman. _

"_MOTHER!" Alexia shouted as she tried to get to her but it was too late she was too far away to do anything. _

"_Alexia…it's up to you now. Save your little brother." Her mother said calmly as she gave her last smile and the blast connected and exploded on impact obliterating the woman instantly leaving Alexia standing there fully in shock and staring at the ashes of the woman that gave birth to her. _

"_Mom….No." Alexia muffled as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Mother….MOTHER!' Alexia screamed as rain started to pour down leaving pounding on her body getting her soaked and wet. While Crayus made off with the boy and the power he possessed. _

**Flashback ended**

Alexia came back to as a horrified expression was left on her face. It didn't make sense to her at what she just saw, but she knew that she saw Crayus and that boy and that some way they were connected.

"I got to talk to him." She said to herself as she looked up at the portal Sega had opened and without a second thought leaped through it hoping to end up somewhere different then the new member of the shadow stalkers.

**Duel Academy**

Isabella and Atticus made it out of the forest and into an opened field that wasn't too far away from the academy.

"Almost there."Atticus stated as he picked Isabella up and smiled at her. "Care if I carry you back?" He said trying to be funny and mess with her.

Isabella just smiled at the boy that she's known for so long. "Oh be my guess." She stated as a smiled appeared on her face as well.

The two were on their way back until Isabella felt something.

"Wait." She said suddenly as she hoped down from Atticus arms and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked confused at what Isabella was doing. 'Something the matter?" he asked again still not getting what Isabella was doing.

"It's Sega." Isabella stated. "She's close I can feel her." She said again as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"HEY! ISABELLA…DAMN...WAIT!" Atticus shouted as he sprinted after her. "BELLA!" Atticus shouted again as the two sprinted through the forest and further away from the academy leading them out to an open field with a cliff and a few jagged rock formations that surrounded the area.

Isabella stopped running and looked around. "I know she's here.' She stated as she looked around once more.

"You…see her." Atticus asked between breaths as he looked around himself and didn't see Sega or anyone. "You sure that it was Sega that you felt?" Atticus asked again.

"Positive." Isabella stated. "I know Sega when I feel Sega." Isabella replied as she looked around once more and then when she did her eyes fell on a large figure like creature lying on the top of a rock formation and a human like figure standing on top of its head.

"Sega!" Isabella shouted.

Sega looked down at Isabella and Atticus and an evil smirked appeared on her face. "Hmmm I think I'll start with you two." Sega stated evilly as she looked down at her monster that was glaring at the two duelists. "Tiburscia let's go." Sega ordered as her beast rose up and leaped off the formation with ease and landed in front of the two duelists.

Atticus looked up at the creature. 'Isabella this isn't good." Atticus stated as he continued looking up at Sega's Tiburscia.

"And I have a feeling that it's about to get worst." Isabella added as she looked at Sega as well.

"You two will be my first that I destroy.' Sega stated as she looked at Tiburscia. "But first witness the true power that possess. " Sega said as she her eyes started to turn red.

"Sega wait!" Isabella shouted.

"What happened to her?" Atticus asked as they both looked at Sega and red lightning started to strike around Sega's Demon hybrid.

"You saw my monster the first time we face, now witness the evolution of a new breed of monsters!" Sega shouted as she looked down at the two duelists that stood before her.

"What is she doing?" Isabella asked half frightened and half concerned about her friend.

"I don't know but we better be ready!" Atticus shouted as he stood in front of Isabella trying to protect her from whatever Sega was trying to do.

Soon the lightning that Surrounded Sega and her Demon Hybrid, engulfed them completely in a huge energy ball that floated in the air high above Isabella and Atticus.

"Get ready Isabella." Atticus stated as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a card from his deck.

"But Atticus." Isabella whined. "Let's try to talk to her fir."Isabella was about to say.

"I don't think she's in the mood for talk!' Atticus shouted. "Look we can try to talk to her but after we can get her to think for a minute alright." Atticus stated knowing that this was about to get ugly and ugly real quick.

Isabella could only nod her head agreement because deep inside she knew that outright talking wasn't going to help the situation either." Gotcha." Isabella stated as she also reached into her deck and pulled out a card. "Sega we're going to save you." Isabella stated as the two duelists looked up into the sky waiting for whatever was going to come out of the energy ball that Sega created.

* * *

**Whoa Sega's back and sounds like she isn't in the mood for a tea party. And what's up with Alexia and what was her vision about. What about Dante's plans to get the Bloodstone from Jaden? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Hey Sega!

Sega: Yea what's up?

Me: Come play Halo with me Jaden and Luna. You and Luna can be on teams.

Sega: Yay! (Grabs the controller and as soon as she picks up it her player is shot and killed.)

Sega: What the...What the hell!

Luna: Don't worry they did me like that to

Rakaia and Jaden jump up and down and high five each other

Me: Yea man we rule.

Jaden: Tell me about it.

Sega: You stupid son of a (takes a big hammer and smashes Xbox)

(Both Rakaia and Jaden jaws drop as they watch as Sega goes to work on their Xbox)

Sega: Now that should do it.

Me: (dives on the pieces of the Xbox and cries) what kind of person are you.

Jaden: She's evil, she's mean, and heartless (Cries as well)

Sega: oh shouldn't have cheated (walks off)

Me: (stops crying) hey is she gone.

Jaden: (peeks around the corner) Yea she's gone pulls out the other one.

(Pulls out the other Xbox and starts playing again)

Me: Oh yea and everybody please Review thanks! I will update soon.


	18. Make a Decision A Fight Against A Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright finally

Jaden: Ummm where have you been?

Me: Man finals dude…it's been crazy

Jaden: Yea I see sooo you're going to start off a new chapter right.

Me: Yea it depends if I remember where I left off.

Jaden: WHAT! You don't remember!

Me: (Thinks for a second) nope I really don't have a clue.

Sega: Why don't you read the previous chapter genius?

Me: Where the hell did you come from I thought you were visiting your parents for Christmas.

Sega: Changed my mind I want to stay here with you guys.

Me: (Looks at her for a second) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Jaden: And with that It's time to start the chapter. (Does his signature pose)

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Make a Decision, a Fight against a Friend**

Sega was still wrapped around the ball of energy along with Tiburscia, while Atticus and Isabella looked on in horror waiting whatever was about to come out.

"Atticus I don't know about this." Isabella said as she got ready with her card in hand.

Atticus didn't say anything he just continued to look up at the huge ball of energy in the sky. "We have no choice Isabella." Atticus stated slowly as he turned his head slightly and looked at her.

"Sega isn't going to cooperate with us, so we have no other choice but to fight." Atticus said sternly as he looked at her with all seriousness in his eyes.

"We can't fight her SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Isabella shouted.

"Well OUR FRIEND IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!" Atticus shouted back causing Isabella eyes to widen in shock at what Atticus's comment.

"Look trusts me I don't want to hurt her, but if we want to save her then we have no choice!" Atticus stated trying to reason with Isabella as he placed both his arms on her shoulder. "Look I know, I know, but this is the only way." Atticus said calmly as he looked down at Isabella and gave slowly leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Trust me." He whispered.

Isabella couldn't do anything but nod her head in approval and look back up at the huge reddish energy ball hovering above them.

"Alright I guess we have no other choice then." Isabella said sadly as she gripped her card tight and waited for her best friend to come out and face her.

Lightning zapped all across the sky as the energy ball started to spin faster. Red lightning started to swirl into the energy ball causing it to glow brighter and brighter.

"Here we go." Atticus stated as he prepared himself with his card in hand."Isabella get ready!" Atticus shouted.

"Right!" Isabella replied as she to prepare herself by gripping on to her card.

**On the beach of Duel Academy**

"Whoa what is that?" Chazz asked as he looked up in the sky and saw the Huge Red energy ball floating in the air.

Blair looked as well and shivered for a second. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this." Blair stated.

"Come on we got to go see what it is." Chazz stated as he got up quickly.

"Wait don't you think we should tell the others?" Blair questioned nervously.

"There's no time." Chazz shot back." Besides they might be there already." Chazz stated as he was getting ready to take off towards the ball of energy in the sky.

"Wait!' Blair shouted causing Chazz to stop right in his tracks and turn around and look at her confused.

"If…If... Anything happens." Blair started. "I….I…just want you to know." She continued.

Chazz looked at her confused, but knew she was trying to say something.

"I…I…just want you to know……I think you're an awesome duelist." Blair spat out not really saying what she wanted to say, but the thought still made her blush.

Chazz looked at her for a moment and his cheeks turned bright red also as he rubbed the back of his head slowly and laughed nervously.

"Th...Thanks Blair." Chazz stated slowly.

Blair just smiled sheepishly at the gesture and looked at the ground.

Another lightning flashed across the sky catching the two duelist's attention, causing them to snap out of their little moment.

"Blair we got to go." Chazz stated.

'Right." Blair agreed as the two turned towards the direction of the energy ball and made a run for it.

**At The Infirmary **

"Jaden what is that?" Alexis asked slowly as her eyes widened at the sight of the ball of energy floating in the sky.

Jaden didn't answer at first; he just stared at the ball and clenched his fists. "To be honest… I don't know, but something tells me that Dante's behind this." Jaden stated as he gritted his teeth at the thought of Dante coming back again to hurt more of his friends.

Alexis shook her head in approval. "It has to be." She stated slowly as she turned her head and looked at her Slifer boyfriend.

"So you ready." She asked with a smirk on her face.

Jaden turned his head slightly and gave the same smirk back. "Yea this time we're ending this." Jaden stated. "Come on let's go get Sega back and beat Dante for the last time." He finished.

"But what about Rakaia?" Luna shot in as the two duelists turned around and looked at her. "We can't just leave him here." Luna suggested.

Jaden looked at Alexis and then back at Luna and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Luna but we can't bring him, even though he's helped us beat Dante last time…"Jaden stopped his sentence trying to find the right words to say, but Alexis put her arm on his shoulder and looked at Luna.

"What Jaden's trying to say is, Rakaia hurt right now and we can't afford anyone else to get hurt so Luna we got to do this and now." Alexis stated.

Luna couldn't do anything but agree as she turned her head back to her boyfriend and rub her hand through his messy brown hair, and then looked back up at her friends, with a determined look on her face.

"Alright let's go." She said slowly, but with no emotion in her voice as well.

'Right." Jaden stated as he looked down at the sleeping Rakaia on the bed, and smiled. "Don't worry buddy will be back before you know it." Jaden stated.

Alexis just smiled and looked at Rakaia as well. "Just get better for us." Alexis stated as she looked at Luna who didn't say anything. She just bent down slowly and moved her face towards his, and slowly leaned in and gave the Dragon Duelist a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back." Luna stated as she turned towards Jaden and Alexis. "Alright let's go." She said with determination in her voice.

"Yea." Jaden agreed as Alexis nodded her head and the three duelists ran out of the infirmary and headed straight towards the energy ball that floated above

**Back to the Fight**

Lightning struck again, one after another pure red bursts striking the energy ball causing it the glow brighter and brighter once again, leaving Atticus and Isabella still standing there waiting on Sega to come out.

"You think she's thinking about not fighting us?" Isabella asked hopingly.

"I seriously doubt that." Atticus stated. "But I hope so." He finished as the two stood there waiting they heard a loud roar from within the energy ball.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" The voice shouted.

"Oh damn." Atticus stated slowly.

"That can't be good." Isabella stated right behind Atticus. Suddenly the energy ball that was full of red Lightning energy burst opened causing a huge explosion, blowing back both Atticus and Isabella.

'AHHH!' Isabella shouted as she flew back and hit the ground hard, but she lifted her head up quick enough to see Atticus fly into a tree hitting it hard, and slumping down all the way to the roots.

"ATTICUS!" She shouted as she got up quickly and ran to her fallen friend.

"Atticus are you alright?" She asked quickly.

Atticus lifted his head up at her and smirked. "I'm fine, nothing but a scratch." He stated as he took his eyes off of Isabella and looked behind her, and what he saw made his eyes to rise in horror.

"Atticus." Isabella stated not knowing what was wrong with her friend.

"Isa….Isabella." Atticus managed to say as his body started to shiver from the terror that was running through his veins. "Loo….look behind you." Atticus stated as he slowly raised his finger and pointed to what he was talking about.

"Behind me?" Isabella stated as she slowly turned around and her jaw dropped instantly." Seg…Sega."Isabella stated as she turned around completely and looked up at her best friend who was standing on a Black Tiger with red stripes going down it's body, and Two stripes on the front of its face that cross over creating a symbol of some sort. It had Silver armor with black engravings on its side and on its claws, with two Red blades that were folded inward on its side that was inside the armor.

"What….What is that?" Isabella asked nervously as she stared into the tiger's eyes and started to feel faint. "Atticus.' Isabella said slowly. "What's….going….on." she said slowly as she started drifting back and forth.

Sega smirked evilly at what she was seeing." Tiburscia." Sega said slowly as she pointed towards Isabella.

Tiburscia Let out a Loud roar and opened its mouth directly in front of Isabella. "Do it." Sega said slowly as Tiburscia charged up a quick shot in its mouth and released it as quickly as he charged it.

"ISABELLA!" Atticus shouted as he got up quickly and ran towards Isabella as fast he could.

"JUST HOLD ON!" He shouted as he dove in the air towards her, with the blast coming and coming fast.

'ISABELLA!" Atticus shouted snapping Isabella out of her trance and also tackling her out of the way of the blast which only missed by a second.

"Damn." Sega stated as she looked at on as the blast continued to travel through the forest creating a huge trail that went half way through. All the trees that were in its way were disintegrated completely and the grass was half fried.

"A….Atticus." Isabella said in complete shock of what just happened. "What…What happened?" She asked in-between breaths.

Atticus was breathing heavily also as he turned back around to see if Sega was going to launch another attack, but was surprised she didn't.

"You're…Your friend just tried to fry you." Atticus stated just as in much shock as Isabella was.

Atticus got up quickly and pulled Isabella to her feet and looked at the monstrosity standing before them. "Alright Isabella we got no choice now." Atticus started as he glared at the tiger monster that Sega had out. "We have to stop her and stop her now, before she tries to fry us again." Atticus stated sternly.

"But Atty, We have to..." Isabella tried to say before Atticus grabbed his card and raised it in the air.

"I SUMMON THE RED...EYES BLACK DRAGON!" He shouted as his card started to glow white and then a beam shot up in the air and turn into the shape of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Red Eyes let off a loud roar and glared at Sega and her Tiburscia who wasn't amused by what they saw.

"Hmph weak." Sega stated as she folded her arms and looked down at the two duelists that stood in front of her. Sega wore a Black Skin tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor, and apparent armor plates that were Blood shot red with gold streaks running through them. The armor wasn't like samurai armor, it was smaller than that, and she had it in pieces. Two on her knees, one covering her private area, and the other on her shoulders and elbows, with Black boots to match.

(_Similar to what Sango wears for those who still don't understand_)

Atticus looked at her and then back at Isabella. " Look I'm going to try and stop her, alright if she just tried to blast us, then that means she'll try it again we can't let that happen alright we still have a world to save!" Atticus shouted as he pointed towards Sega. "Alright Red eyes INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted as Red Eyes glared at Tiburscia and Sega and roared loudly into the heavens and reared its head back and shot a huge Dark red and Black colored fire ball towards Sega and Tiburscia hitting them directly.

"Yes Got Em!" Atticus shouted as he did a little pose, but through the smoke of the fire blast he saw a figure that still stood.

"Oh…oh no." Atticus stated as his eyes widened in shock.

"Was that it?" Sega stated as the smoke started to clear revealing an unharmed Sega with her arms still crossed and untouched Tiburscia who licked the dust off its cheek and glare at Atticus.

"How pathetic." Sega stated as she pointed towards them. "Tiburscia. "

With that Tiburscia charged towards Atticus and Isabella who closed their eyes for dear life, and as Tiburscia was about to pounce on its prey, he was rammed in the side by Red Eyes sending it flying into the ground, but it quickly regained its composure and glared at Red eyes.

"Grrr Stupid Dragon." Sega hissed as she pointed towards Red eyes. 'Let's destroy his little pet first Tiburscia." Sega stated as she unfolded her arms and sat down on the neck of her monster and got ready for a fight.

"Red eyes down!" Atticus shouted as its red eyes quickly agreed and lowered its head so that Atticus could get on. "Alright you want a fight? " Atticus shouted as he glared at Sega. "Alright then since you're a big girl now come and get me!' He shouted.

As Red eyes let off enough loud roar, he glared at Tiburscia and opened up its mouth again and shot another blast at Sega and her monster, which Tiburscia dodged for the hell of it.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Sega stated as she smirked evilly and slowly licked her lips. "Get em Tiburscia!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia didn't waste anything with a war cry. It charged towards Atticus and his Red Eyes Black Dragon with unbelievable speed ramming it the stomach hard causing Red Eyes to double over. Then Tiburscia opened its mouth in front of Red eyes and gave off a thunderous howl sending Red eyes flying into the ground hard leaving a trail from where he landed to where he stopped sliding.

"Arrgghh." Atticus shouted as he felt almost the full blow of that attack. "Dammit." He stated as Red eyes started to get back up, but once he did it was met by Tiburscia's armored like claws coming across its face leaving a four scratch marks on red eyes face causing it to scream in pain, and then Tiburscia rammed in again knocking back to the ground.

"Like I said Pathetic. " Sega stated as she looked at the poor helpless Red eyes and his owner who was breathing heavily trying to get back up.

Meanwhile Isabella looked on in horror as Atticus was getting the hell beat out of him. "What….What should I do?" Isabella asked herself as she looked on as Atticus and his Red eyes hit the ground once again.

"I... I don't want to fight her, but…. If I don't she…she could kill Atty." Isabella thought again as she looked at Sega again and let out a deep breath and picked up her card. "I'm sorry Sega." Isabella stated as she looked at the card she picked out and was about to release until her deck started to glow.

"What the...What the hell is this?" Isabella said to herself as she looked at her deck, and pulled out the card that was glowing and held it in front of her.

"This card." Isabella thought as she looked at the card that she never used before. "I don't understand.' She said to herself again, but then a something flashed in her memory as she went back to the time were Sega first got Tiburscia

**Flashback**

"_Hey kid." The man said as he looked at Isabella who was feeling sort of left out because she didn't get a new card. _

"_Yea what is it.' She said slowly looking at the ground. _

_The man walked up to her and pulled out a card from his trench coat and bent down on one knee in front of her and raised her chin up with his right hand. "Listen to me kid, and listen to me good alright." The man said causing Isabella to nod her head slowly not knowing what this man was about to do. _

"_Here take this card, but don't use it unless your friend over there uses the card that I gave her previously." The man stated as he looked at Isabella with fear and seriousness in his eyes. "Listen kid I'm serious that card is real dangerous, and if your friend ever summons that monster than you have to use this to destroy her and it understand." The man stated as he looked at Isabella directly in her eyes. _

"_Do you understand?" He asked again this time slightly shaking her. _

_Isabella looked frightened for the moment, but understood every word that he was saying and slowly nodded her head. "I...I…I understand.' She said slowly as the man smiled and released her chin and turned around and walks off disappearing into the crowd of people that were walking about in the arena. _

'_Destroy her." Isabella repeated. "I can't destroy her, she's my best friend." She stated as she looked at the card and places it in her deck. _

"_Well then I guess I won't use it." She said to herself as she walked off to join Sega._

**End of Flashback**

Isabella looked at the card intently and then shook her head. "No I can't use it.' She said to herself as she looked back at the battle going on and saw Atticus and Red eyes getting the life beaten out of them. Tiburscia clasped its jaws around the neck of Red eyes avoiding biting Atticus and slung it into the ground and then threw it to the side and opened its mouth and aimed it directly at Red eyes And Atticus.

"N…No." Atticus said with one eye opened and his clothes ripped and dirt and bruises all over him. "I can't let you….win." He stated trying to get him and his red eyes back up.

"Its useless boy, you've lost." Sega stated coldly as she pointed at Red eyes and Tiburscia started to charge up its attack again, and shot a quick energy ball in the stomach of red eyes causing a huge explosion around Red eyes and Atticus.

"AHHHHHHH!" Atticus screamed in pain in unison with his Red eyes.

"ATTICUS!" Isabella shouted as the smoke cleared from the blast and she saw something more horrible then Tiburscia turning into its new form.

It was Red eyes all charred up along with Atticus who was Sizzling himself.

Isabella couldn't do anything but place her hand over her mouth in terrible shock of what she was seeing. "Oh no… Atticus." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Isabella." Atticus managed to say as he looked at her slowly. "I…I couldn't do it." He said slowly as Red eyes started to lean forward and ever so slowly crash into the ground causing Atticus to roll off its back and on the ground.

"Atticus!" Isabella shouted again as she ran towards her fallen friend with tears streaming down rapidly now.

She knelt down by his side and places her right hand on his chest and lifted his head up with her left hand and looked at him. "Atticus I'm…I'm sorry." Isabella stated with tears fallen on Atticus's chest.

Atticus couldn't do anything but let out a weak smile as he looked up at Isabella. "Shhh." He said slowly as he lifted up his hand and rubbed her cheek and wiped a few of tears away. "It's alright." He said with a weak smile.

Isabella just looked at Atticus as he looked back at her.

"Listen….Isabella….Sega's to strong you can't beat her by..._Cough…_yourself." Atticus barely managed to say. "Just save yourself…Isabella…_cough_…_cough_…just run." Atticus finished slowly coughing more and more.

Isabella just looked down at Atticus, and let out a deep breath and suddenly the saddening eyes that she once had disappeared.

"I can't do that Atty." Isabella stated as she slightly turned her head to the smirking Sega who was still sitting on top of her Demon tiger.

"She came here to do us in, and I'm not going to let that happen." Isabella stated with seriousness in her voice. She looked down at Atticus again and smirked. "Don't worry I'll stop her." She stated.

"Isabella…you can't." Atticus tried to say before Isabella placed a finger over his lips to cut him off. "Shhh not another word." Isabella stated with a smile, as she propped Atticus up against a nearby tree and slowly and angrily turned towards Sega.

Sega just smirked at the girl's new expression.' So you're going to fight me now?" Sega asked as she looked at Isabella with her evil smirk still growing. "You're going to fight your friend, come on Isabella we been through so much together." Sega taunted as she looked at Isabella who looked like she wasn't giving in.

"I'm done, I'm sick of this!" She shouted as she glared at Sega who didn't seem amused by Isabella's outburst.

"First you attack our friends, and then you come back and attack me and Atticus!" Isabella continued to shout as her a light blue aura started to form around her. "You hurt Atticus, that's it." Isabella stated as she place the glowing card back in her deck, and pulled out her signature card.

"You are not my friend; my friend would never do what you just did!" Isabella shouted as she raised her card in the air and it started glowing as well.

"So you want a FIGHT WELL YOU GOT IT! I SUMMON PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON!' Isabella shouted as a white beam of light shot from the card to the air and formed a huge dragon floating in the air with a huge laser cannon for its left arm, and its regular arm for its right. Its skin was light orange with blue stripes on its body. It had two large like machine wings on its back, and it had a half of a helmet on its head with horns coming out of it , and a large horn on its nose. Not to mention it's incredibly half metal tail that stuck out.

"Phantom Machine Dragon!' Isabella shouted as her dragon lowered its head allowing Isabella to get on.

Isabella glared at Sega and so did her Dragon, Sega and her tiger returned the glare and smirked at them.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sega mocked as she looked at Isabella.

Isabella didn't say anything at first, but her body was shaking not from fear, but from anger.

"More…than…anything." She replied slowly with anger filling her voice as the two duelist stared each other down getting ready for round two.

* * *

**Wow Sega transformed and so has her tiger and she's already winning, How will Isabella turn this around and can Jaden and the gang get there in time to save them, and what of Rakaia will he get there in time to help his friends find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Sega: Whoa what a comeback Rakaia.

Me: thank you, I was scared I was starting to rust for a second.

Sega: Rust? Hmmm (grabs a bucket of cold ice water and pours it on top of Rakaia)

Me: Hey what the hell! (Starts shivering furiously) What was that for!

Sega: Well I didn't want you to rust. Geez you try to help somebody and this is the thanks you get.

Me: Se…Se…Segaaaaa

Sega: And now I should take my leave. (Starts running with the dripping wet Rakaia chasing after her)

Jaden: Well now that Rakaia is back and now all wet I guess the only good thing to do is end this with a please review for him, he's still trying to get the 100 review thing I don't know why since a lot of other people do it, but hey that's Rakaia for Ya. So please Review and he'll back at cha with another Chapter. I'm Jaden Yuki and I say get your game on!" (Does signature post)


	19. Past Meeting, Rise of the New Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: I swear sometimes I can't stand you!

Jaden: Hey don't get mad at me because you lost! I beat you fair and square!

Me: The Hell you did! You cheated your ass off!

(Sega, Luna, and Alexis look around clueless)

Sega: Umm guys what seems to be the problem here?

Me: (Points at Jaden) He just cheated me out of a duel!

Jaden: I did not you sore loser!

Luna: this could go on for hours

Alexis: Or days

Sega: Or weeks

Me: You want to take this outside!

Jaden: I never thought you'd ask let's do it!

(Goes outside and gets ready to have a showdown of their life)

Me: Are you ready

Jaden: Always

Me and Jaden: Alright then Together 1…….2……..3……. Rock Paper SCISSORS!!!

Me…AAHHHH I LOST AGAIN!

Luna: (Shakes her head in shame) I'll start the story this time, to try and avoid further humiliation.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Past Meeting; Rise of the New Hybrid**

Isabella sat on the neck of her Phantom Machine Dragon, glaring down at Sega and her newly formed Tiburscia.

"Alright little girl do you really want to end up like your little boy toy over there?" Sega asked smartly as she smirked in amusement at what was about to happen.

"You really just like pushing my buttons don't you?" Isabella shot back as her glare stayed on Sega. "You're not my friend; you're not the one that always with me no matter what." Isabella said as she gritted her teeth feeling the heartache of her best friend turning against her.

"Sega….what happened to you?" Isabella asked.

Sega looked at Isabella for a short second and then her evil smirk faded quickly. "What happened?" Sega repeated. "Why great power happened." She stated as her evil smirk appeared back on her face as she stared Isabella down.

"The weakling that you once knew is gone, I was granted with great new power in addition to my own." Sega started as she began to explain.

_**Flashback**_

"_This sucks." She stated as she looked around and got bored with the scenery. "They could at least put me in a better room." She stated again._

_Suddenly the door opened again and Sega head jerked up to see who it was._

"_You couldn't knock." Sega said coldly as she saw who it was that came to visit this time._

"_Oh my dear there will be no need for that." The figure stated as he walked up to her slowly._

"_Now what…I've heard you had something planned for me…So what do you want? Dante." Sega stated as she looked at him with complete disgust in her eyes._

_Dante smirked as she mentioned his name. "So you remember my name." Dante stated as he looked at her._

"_How could I forget?" Sega exclaimed." Your little puppet mentions it in every sentence….Dante this…and Dante that it get's annoying." Sega stated sarcastically as she glared at Dante._

"_Love the attitude." He commented as he looked at her._

"_Just tell me what you want." Sega snapped._

_Dante smirked at her. "What I want from you…..What I want from you." Dante repeated mocking her._

"_Oh I so can't wait to kill you." Sega stated as she glared at him. "When I get out of here I swear." Sega shouted._

"_Oh stop it." Dante stated quickly. "Your voice is starting to annoy me. " I came in here with something to do now shut up...This won't take long." Dante stated as he smirked._

"_What…What are you going to do?" Sega asked somewhat frightened of Dante's intentions._

_Dante didn't say anything he just pulled his back and stabbed himself in the chest with his own hand and slowly pulled out half of the bloodstone._

"_Oh…My…God." Sega stated as she was completely in shock of what she saw. He was bleeding furiously on the ground in front of her, but he seemed to be unfazed by what he just did._

"_Now My dear don't be afraid." Dante stated as he used his other hand to grab her by the cheek and make her look into the Bloodstone._

"_No…Let Me go! Stop it!" Sega shouted as she tried to struggle but Dante had a firm grip on her jaw._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone! Nooo!" Sega shouted as her vision started to fade causing her to black out with the last memory of Dante's smirk growing wider as her eyes completely shut._

_Dante smirked as he watched the young duelist limp in front of him. "Now it's time." He stated as he started to glow. _

_A Dark Black and Red mixed aura started to form around him. "Soon my child you know what It feels like to have unbelievable power." Dante stated as he lifted up Sega's cheek with his right hand again and started to drain her energy into the Bloodstone. _

_A bright White Aura started to leave Sega's body and started to mix into the Bloodstone causing the white energy to become tainted and dark. The once so pure energy that Sega had was now filled with evil and the urged to fight. _

_The unconscious Sega started twitching and squirming in pain as her energy was almost drained completely, and mixed into the bloodstone. As soon as her energy was completely mixed into the stone, the amount that she gave shot from the stone and back into her causing her to suddenly scream in pain for a few seconds. _

"_It is done." Dante said with an evil smirk on his face. "Awaken my evil child." Dante stated as Sega head lifted up slowly exposing her newly blood red eyes and an evil smirk on her face as well. _

"_I am your command….Master Dante." Sega stated as Dante smirk grew wider into an evil laughter." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"You see I can do the same for you." Sega stated. "We both can have the same power that the bloodstone offers and we can be more than the best duelist on this planet." Sega continued as Isabella just continued to look more disgusted then anything.

"You think I would trade everything for that!" Isabella shouted as she glared at her former evil best friend. "I have too much to give up and only obtained something that can't make me happy!" She shouted again.

"What do you have to give up?" Sega shouted back. "What that weakling over that my monster treated like it's little yarn ball!' Sega continued. "Isabella be reasonable these people are weak and they will be nothing more than that!' Sega finished as she glared at Isabella irritated now that Isabella was refusing her offer.

"Weak!" Isabella shouted back. "The people you call weak are the ones that are trying to save you Sega!" Isabella shouted still trying to reason with her before anything else happened. "Listen to me thinks about Jaden, Alexis, and the others." Isabella pleaded.

"The others are weak!" Sega shouted back. "Those weaklings held me back, and now that I'm free from them I am unbeatable with limitless power!" Sega stated. "Come on Isabella don't be a fool." She said as she looked at Isabella who couldn't believe what Sega was saying.

"I can't and I won't." Isabella stated. "The Sega I know wouldn't do anything like this. She wouldn't hurt her friends for power." Isabella said quietly as she lowered her head and looked at the ground. "She wouldn't hurt the one that is special to me." She said slowly. Suddenly Phantom Machine Dragon raised its Machine like Laser cannon arm up and toward Sega and Tiburscia.

Isabella light blue aura started to glow brighter than it once was. "THE SEGA I KNOW WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL ME FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Isabella shouted as she pointed at Sega and Tiburscia. "PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON SOLID SHOT!' Isabella shouted as Phantom Machine Dragon charged up his laser cannon armed and shot a quick blast towards Tiburscia who moved out of the way, way before the blast could hit hurt.

"Hmph. You're going to have to do better than that." Sega started as Machine Dragon shot another blast towards Tiburscia who dodged the attack again with ease.

"Grrr." Isabella growled as she glared at her former friend who was bouncing all over the place. "Stay still so I can blast you!" Isabella shouted again as her Dragon kept firing rapid shots but still unable to hit Tiburscia or even come close to it.

"This is pointless." Sega stated as she pointed at Isabella and smirked. 'Tiburscia let's show her how we really have fun." Sega stated causing Tiburscia to growl in approval. "That's a good tiger now Blood Assault!" Sega shouted as her Tiburscia started to glow red, its eyes had grew completely dark, and a red aura appeared around it.

"Now get ready for a real fight!" Sega shouted as she glared at Isabella.

Isabella was shocked at what she was seeing. The power of Tiburscia was growing, and she could tell.

"Dammit…How did she get….So strong?" Isabella shouted as she crossed her arms in front of her face to block the heavy wind that Tiburscia power was making. "Se…Sega…What the hell are you doing!" Isabella asked as she continued to shield herself.

Sega's evil smirked just grew wider as she looked at Isabella. "That's it." Sega thought as she felt the power of the Bloodstone run through her veins. "It's everything he promised." Sega said to herself as Tiburscia got bigger, and more vicious looking.

Isabella and her dragon tried to stand their ground as long as they could, but the energy that Sega's demon hybrid was producing was beginning to be too much. "Err phantom machine dragon we got fly!" Isabella shouted trying to get to higher ground.

Phantom Machine Dragon let off a loud roar, and flapped its metal like wings once and flew up into the air and aimed its laser cannon at Tiburscia.

Isabella looked down at Sega while Tiburscia was still in the middle of transforming completely. "Alright we only have shot at this." Isabella stated as she pointed at Sega and Tiburscia. "Phantom Machine Dragon HIT HER WITH TERRA CANNON!" Isabella shouted causing Sega and Tiburscia to look up just in time to see Phantom Machine Dragon's mouth open wide.

It started to charge a huge orange like crystal energy ball in its mouth that began to get bigger by the second. "That's it!" Isabella shouted as she looked down at Sega. "Now let it FLY!' She shouted as Phantom Machine Dragon jerked its head forward and released a huge Orange and white energy blast towards Sega and Tiburscia.

Sega eyes widened for a brief second as the Blast connected causing a huge explosion. It was so devastating that the aftershock blew everything back; trees came off their limbs, half of the forest was now a crater, and a huge dusk cloud had lifted into the sky at the result of Isabella's dragon attack.

"Oh no." Isabella stated as she looked down trying to see through the smoke. "Did I." Isabella asked worriedly.

She continued to look around desperately trying to find her controlled friend but to no avail. "I…I….dammit." Isabella said slowly as her head fell slowly. "I….I…killed her." Isabella said with sadness filling her voice completely.

"Hmph not even close." A voice said coming from the smoke causing Isabella eyes to widen quickly as she looked back down and saw something that made her heart pound faster than normal. "Se….Sega." Isabella said in horror.

"In the flesh." Sega stated as her evil smirk grew wider as she looked up at her shocked friend. "What's wrong bella?" Sega shouted. "Is that really all you had? If so you're in a lot of trouble." Sega stated as her smirk disappeared quickly as it came.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing. There stood down below was Sega on her Tiburscia. It looked as though she didn't move the piece of ground that they were standing on was left on touched but yet there was a huge crater around them.

"Tha…That's impossible." Isabella said still in shock. "That was my dragon's strongest attack how did she?" Isabella continued as Sega began to wipe some of the dust off her clothes.

"I will tell you one thing." Sega stated as she knocked some of the dust of her shoulder. "You did manage to get me dirty." She mocked as she wiped down her legs and then look back up at Isabella.

"There's just no way." Isabella said to herself. "She…She didn't even feel it." Isabella mind raced as she continued to look down at Sega who only return the look with a smirk.

"So now I guess it's my turn." Sega stated, with that Tiburscia vanished and reappeared quickly in front of Phantom Machine Dragon causing Isabella to gasp in complete fear as she saw how fast Tiburscia moved.

"Good bye." Sega stated as Tiburscia raised its claws in the air and bashed Phantom Machine Dragon in the face sending it flying into the ground like a shooting star, hitting the ground hard creating another huge crater in the process.

"Hmph." Sega stated as Tiburscia moved again quickly and rammed the dragon in the side as it tried to get up back into the ground almost knocking Isabella off.

"Come on now Isabella I know that can't be it.' Sega said as Tiburscia slowly moved around Phantom Machine Dragon. It started walking around it in a circle like it was its prey. "What do you say Tiburscia?" Sega asked. "Think we should have some fun with her?" Sega asked again.

Tiburscia roared and charged towards Phantom Machine Dragon who tried to knock it away with its tail but Tiburscia ducked it and head bunted it in the face, and then it raised its claws again and slashed it across the face causing Phantom Machine Dragon to scream out in pain. Phantom Machine Dragon tried to jump back and get some room, but Tiburscia was too quick. It charged up in front of Phantom Machine Dragon and rammed it in the stomach causing it to drop to one knee.

"Alright Tiburscia end it!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened its mouth directly at point blank range in the face of Isabella's Phantom Machine Dragon. Tiburscia started to charge an attack similar to the one that Phantom Machine Dragon did previously.

"What the hell!" Isabella shouted as she noticed it right away. "Phantom Machine Dragon we got to move!" Isabella shouted again as the attack looked the same in every aspect. The only difference in the attack that Tiburscia was charging was the color instead of an orange crystal like color it was blood red.

Sega just smirked at the fact that Isabella found out what was going on, but for her it was too late. "Tiburscia TERRA CANNON!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia let off a loud roar, and jerked its head forward and released a huge Red Beam like blast in the face of Phantom Machine Dragon sending it flying in the air.

Isabella was trying to hold on against the pressure of the blast, but it was beginning to be too much for her as well as Phantom Machine dragon couldn't gain control of it. It was too powerful and before they even knew they were already hovering over the island.

"I can't….I can't move." Isabella stated as the blast disintegrated and the huge dragon like dinosaur fell slowly from the sky, with Isabella laying ragged on the neck of her dragon.

Sega just looked up at the falling dragon with a smile on her face, as it continued to fall from a tremendous height.

"Sega." Isabella thought. "I'm sorry….I wasn't strong enough." Her mind raced again as her dragon hit the ground hard causing Isabella's body to bounce off her dragon and land on the ground and roll a few times stopping with her laying on her stomach with her face in the ground.

"I couldn't do it." Isabella said barely as she started to cough up blood." I'm not strong enough." She said again as she barely lifted her head up and saw Tiburscia slowly making its way towards them.

'Damn." Isabella said slowly as her head fell back to the ground. "It's over." She stated as she watched as Tiburscia continued walking towards them.

**In the Shadow Realm**

Dante, and the shadow stalkers were watching everything from a view portal that Alex had created and all except one were happy at what they were seeing.

"Excellent." Dante stated as he sat in his chair with his head resting on his hand which was propped up against the arm rest. "Truly remarkable." He stated as he watched as Sega continued to stalk her opponent.

"Yes it is indeed." Alex stated. "The newly created monster is more powerful than I expected." He added as he watched on as well.

"No kidding." Victor stated as he stood with his arms crossed watching the entire fight. "Who ever knew that little varmint could hold so much power." He stated as he watched on with a smirk.

"It's because of My Dante." Destiny cut in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks to him we all have new power to obtain." She stated as she looked at Dante and caressed his cheek with her right hand.

Dante just smirked. "Soon we will have more power than what you see here." Dante stated as he slowly stood up." It's almost time." He stated as he looked at Destiny. "Be ready as we will make our move shortly." Dante stated causing Destiny to smirk.

"Don't worry about me." She stated as she pulled out her deck and smiled. "I'm more than prepared." She stated.

Dante just shook his head and looked at the rest of the group. "And all of you?" he asked calmly.

Crayus and Victor just shrugged their shoulders and smirked, while Maria shook her head in approval. "Jessica's is almost healed and will be ready to go." Maria stated.

Dante shook his head and then looked at Alex and Alexia. "And what about you?" Dante asked.

"I'm already at your service Master Dante." Alex said as he bowed quickly, then Dante looked at Alexia awaiting an answer.

Alexia was hesitant at first, and then thought of the vision she had. "I….I" Alexia stuttered as she watched the portal and saw what was going on. "I…I'm ready." She stated slowly as the group looked at her for a second.

"Hmmm." Dante whispered to himself. "Very well then come." Dante stated as he turned around quickly as with each member of the shadow stalkers slowly following him one by one, except for Alexia who stood there in deep thought about what was going on.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she continued to think about the vision she had." That vision it was trying to tell me something." She her mind raced again as she slowly turned around and saw the shadow stalkers walk out of the room, and disappear.

"There's something going on and their not telling me." Alexia thought as she looked as she stood there by herself. "Why do I feel so out of place? Why couldn't I fight that boy in the field? What's going on with me? What are these visions in mind head?" She shouted as she lowered her head for a second and raised it back up. "It looks like me in the little kid are about to have a little talk." Alexia stated to herself as she waved her hand and formed a portal.

"Be ready because here I come." She stated as she walked through the portal causing it to disappear instantly.

**Back to the Gang**

Chazz and Blair were running as fast as could with each explosion that they heard.

"Damn it sounds like its getting worst by the second." Chazz stated still running as fast he could.

"Do you think we can make it in time to see what's going on?" Blair asked trying to keep up with Chazz herself.

"I hope so." Chazz replied. "If not then whoever is on the other end of those explosions is done for." He added as they turned the corner in the forest, and continued running up a hill.

"Wait!" Blair shouted as she stopped trying to catch her breath.

"We can't wait." Chazz stated as he turned around and looked at her. "We got to keep moving who knows what's going on over there we got to move." He said sternly as he looked at her.

"But wait a second." Blair stated as she looked at him. "What are we going to do when we get there?" Blair said with seriousness in her voice. "We don't even know how powerful this thing is and you want to rush in their head on." Blair stated looking at Chazz regaining control of the conversation.

"We got to think of something." Blair stated.

"But there's no time for that." Chazz said almost shouting."One of our friends could be in danger and you want to sit here and think things through." Chazz shot back.

"What good are we going to do our friends if we rush and get our ass beat to?" Blair shouted getting Chazz to shut up and listen to her.

"Look I know you want to help out and believe me I do to, but were not going to be doing anyone any good if we run in there without some sort of plan." Blair stated again.

Chazz couldn't say anything as much as he hated to admit it Blair was right. They didn't know what they were going to be facing and if they were going to be any help, they were going to have to think smart.

"She's right you know." A voice came from behind Chazz causing him to turn around in shock.

"Ja…Jaden." Chazz said surprised.

"Who else would it be?" Jaden replied as he looked at Chazz and smirked, but it quickly faded as he looked up in the sky and realized the explosions had stopped.

"Guys we got to move." Jaden stated. "Something isn't right about this, I can feel it but we got to go up there where's Isabella and Atticus?" Jaden asked looking at Chazz and Blair.

Blair and Chazz looked at each other completely clueless.

"I don't know I was hoping they went back to infirmary with you guys." Chazz said as he looked at Jaden who had a worried look on his face.

"You mean my brother isn't with you." Alexis stepped in. "Oh no…that means." Alexis looked off in the direction they had previously seen the explosions and took off running.

"Alexis!" Luna and Jaden shouted as Jaden ran right after her.

"Come on!" Luna shouted at Chazz and Blair as she ran behind Jaden trying to catch up to Alexis, with Chazz and Blair at her heels.

"Please tell me…..you guys at least saw them when you left." Luna said in between breaths as she took a glance back at Chazz and Blair.

Blair shook her head and Chazz just didn't say anything at all. "No we didn't it was just….it was just us the whole time." Blair stated. "Like Chazz said we thought they came back and stayed with you guys." Blair finished.

"Dammit." Luna cursed as the gang continued to run towards the field where Sega was getting ready to deliver the final blow to Isabella and end it all.

**Infirmary**

Rakaia was in his Infirmary Bed, tossing and turning back and forth. He was starting to sweat.

"Move get away from me!" he shouted, but his eyes were still closed and no one was in the room. He was dreaming.

**Dream/Flashback**

"_Get Away From Me!" Rakaia shouted as Crayus slowly approached him._

"_But why little brother don't you want to help me with my little problem." Crayus stated as he continued to make his way towards the young version of Rakaia. _

"_No you….you made me kill dad." Young Rakaia shot back as he looked in fear as his brother continued to make his way towards him with something in his hand. _

_Crayus shook his head slowly. "You still don't understand do you?" Crayus stated as he reached out and grabbed Rakaia by the collar of his shirt and jerked him up and pushed him against the wall. "Daddy was an evil man and he had to be taken out." Crayus stated as he looked at Rakaia, a sadistic look that made Rakaia feel unsafe, uncomfortable, and felt as if his brother wasn't human. _

"_No he wasn't!" Rakaia shouted. "That was my daddy and you had me kill him!" Rakaia shouted again which made Crayus pulled Rakaia off the wall a little and slam him back into it. _

"_Shut up you little brat! Crayus shouted as he continued to hold Rakaia in his position. "You do what I say, and when I say it! Got it!" Crayus shouted. _

"_No I won't!" Rakaia shouted back, causing Crayus to start losing his patience and throw the little Rakaia into the ground hard. "Listen here you little twit." Crayus stated. _

"_I'm the oldest now, and that means if anything I'm your father and you will obey me." Crayus stated as he walked to the little dragon duelist beaten body and place his foot on his head to hold him down. "Now get ready because there's someone else that has to be taken care of." Crayus stated as he held up what looked like a fragment of the bloodstone._

"_Now be still." Crayus stated. _

_The little boy was crying as Crayus looked like he was getting ready to jab the fragment inside of Rakaia. _

"_Crayus stop!" A voice shouted causing Crayus to turn around quickly. _

"_Grrr what do you want?" Crayus asked as his eyes fell upon a girl that looked about his age with short purple hair. "Can't you see that I'm busy obtaining my power here." Crayus stated. _

_The girl didn't look amused at what Crayus was doing and then she looked down under Crayus foot was a crying boy that still was sobbing. _

"_Grrr Crayus let him go." The girl stated getting into a fighting position and glaring at the evil boy that stood in front of her._

"_Dear Dear sister." Crayus started. "What makes you think you can stop me from accomplishing my goal?" Crayus asked amused at the girl's misguided attempts to try and stop him. _

"_Because you killed our father, and that's my little brother you're trying to pin the blame on." The girl responded. "And I won't let you put him through all that. I won't let you destroy anymore of our family!" The girl shouted as she glared at Crayus who just shook his head. _

"_Well if that's the case." Crayus stated as he turned his head and looked at the Young Dragon Duelist who was trying to pick himself up. "Try and stop me." Crayus stated as he quickly jab the fragment that looked similar to the Bloodstone inside the arm of the Younger version of Rakaia causing him to scream in pain. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as a red aura appeared around him, turning his eyes completely red again. _

"_Yes….Yes…..YES!" Crayus shouted. "Feel the power serge through your veins. _

_The young boy was screaming his head off in pain as the fragment started taking over his body again, his power started to grow and suddenly Red eyes Black Dragon emerged in front of the young boy roaring to the heavens. _

"_That's it!' Crayus shouted as he looked his little brother on the ground still screaming in pain and his monster mocking his actions. _

"_CRAYUS YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" The girl screamed as she ran towards Crayus but he turned around and backhands her in the face sending her flying to the ground._

"_Why don't you mind your own business?" Crayus stated as he walked towards while she was trying to get up. "You will be the first to witness the death of another parent who hasn't been good to me." Crayus stated. _

"_Crayus you can't." She stated as she looked up at the older boy that stood above her._

"_Ha watch me." Crayus stated as he gave the girl a swift kick to the face sending her rolling on the ground." You just stay out of my way or I'll kill you next." Crayus stated as he turned to his little brother who was still screaming in pain. _

_It was unbearable for him, and for him having to endure the pain for that much amount of time. _

"_You really are the one aren't you Rakaia." Crayus stated as he looked at his little brother holding his head and then his stomach and any part of his body trying to make the pain go away. _

" _Oh well Father's out of the way, and now it's mothers turn to understand how it feels to send me away. " Crayus stated as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "She will understand." He said to himself. "Because you're going to send her away permanently." Crayus stated as pulled out another fragment that looked similar to the first one and jabbed it inside of Rakaia again causing him to scream even louder. _

"_!" The Young Rakaia screamed_

**End of Dream/Flashback**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia screamed as he shot up from his bed in cold sweat, looking around scared of what was going on.

"Oh…It was…just… a dream." He said breathing heavily as he slowly looked around the room and realized that no one was there and the lights were off.

"Oh man." Rakaia said to himself as he placed his hand on his forehead and wipe some of the sweat away from his face. "What a dream." He stated as he lowered his head for a second and then shot it back up quickly when he heard something in his room.

"What the!" Rakaia said, but was cut off when a hand grabbed his mouth and through him off the bed into the wall.

"Grrr…Damn who are you!" Rakaia shouted as he looked up at the figure that stood before him.

"What's wrong….too scared to show yourself in the light." Rakaia stated as the figure shook its head and took a step forward and cut on the light switch.

Rakaia's eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was." You're….Your." Rakaia stuttered.

"The one that was suppose to kill you." The figure stated as it looked at Rakaia who was still in shock.

"You're that girl….I saw in the field." Rakaia said as he stood up using the wall as a support for him as he was still somewhat bruised.

"The names Alexia." Alexia stated as she crossed her arms and walked towards Rakaia and stopped only mere inches in front of him.

"And we need to talk." Alexia stated.

* * *

**Whoa what the hell is going on! Isabella is pretty much down and out, the gang hasn't got there to help, and what is Dante's plan, and what are the visions and dreams that Rakaia keeps having find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: And that's it for this chapter.

Jaden: Dude I swear you and these deep emotional chapters.

Me: What it draws attention…..I think.

Sega: No it makes you look like a depressed little boy calling for help.

Me: Look how about you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you!

Sega: Honestly do you really think you can shut my mouth.

Me: Oh I know I can (Charges at Sega) RAAHHHH!

Sega: (pulls out water guns and sprays Rakaia in the face) Ha you see….you can't stop me….now drown.

Me: Sega…..stop…….Someone…..help

Jaden: Well that's the end of this Chapter

Luna: I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Alexis: So everyone who read please review so Rakaia can start on the next Chapter, thanks for reading Cya


	20. Family Bond, A Memory for a Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: hey guys it's almost here (runs up and down the stairs)

Jaden: What's almost here?

Luna: Yea Rakaia what are you talking about?

Sega: if you ask me I think he's lost it.

Alexis: I think your right.

Me: Come on guys you really don't know (looks at everyone dumbfounded) It's going to be Christmas soon you idiots

Everyone looks around

Jaden: Oh Yea (Runs out to buy Alexis a present) what the hell was I thinking how could I forget Christmas!

Luna: good thing I thought ahead

Alexis: (scratches her head nervously and runs out as well) this is so not like me, How did I forget Christmas was just a few days away (Desperately tries to buy Jaden a present)

Sega: Idiots all of them, but I'm going to take this time and start the next chapter hope you guys enjoy and oh yea Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 19  
A Family Bond, A Memory for a Memory **

Alexia looked at Rakaia with determination in her eyes and Rakaia saw it. Even though he never really put that much thought into it, he knew he had some questions to ask to.

"We need to talk?" Rakaia repeated unsure of what Alexia was talking about.

Alexia just nodded her head in approval as Rakaia still looked confused about what was going on.

"It's about these visions that I been having." Alexia started as she took another step closer to Rakaia. "But I'm not the only one having these visions am I?" Alexia asked as she looked at Rakaia who was hesitant at first.

"Visions huh?" Rakaia said as he took his eyes off of Alexia and looked at the ground. He took a deep breath as now he understood what was going on and slowly brought his head back up and faced the girl that stood in front of him.

"Alright then talk." Rakaia stated with all seriousness in his voice.

Alexia nodded and then turned around and slowly started walking around the room. "Ever since I saw you for the first time I have been having these visions about Crayus and a little boy with Red eyes." Alexia started as her hand glided gently over the objects in the room. "A little boy that was being controlled by him to kill his own family for some source of power." Alexia continued as she stopped by the window and slightly turned her head towards Rakaia. "I was in those visions, but for some reason I was never the actual target." Alexia stated as she turned towards the Dragon duelist sought eye to eye with him.

"First it was the father, and then the next was his mother……my mother." Alexia said slowly

"Your mother." Rakaia repeated slowly as he looked at Alexia who just stood there with her arms crossed as she continued her side of the story.

"Yes my mother." Alexia stated. "Crayus mother and father as well, we both had the same parents and so did that little boy." Alexia stated as she her eyes never left Rakaia instead she started walking back towards Rakaia slowly.

"The little boy that was so torn up inside, being controlled to murder his own father, his own mother without even knowing it." Alexia stated as she kept walking towards Rakaia who couldn't really move anywhere since he was already backed against the wall.

"You keep talking about this little kid, it seems like he's the source of your problems so why are you here telling me about it.' Rakaia snapped as he glared at Alexia confused about her real intentions.

Alexia just shook her slowly seeing how naïve Rakaia was being made her chuckle somewhat inside. She stopped within mere inches of Rakaia again and looked down at him again.

"Because." Alexia started. "That little kid…is you." Alexia stated causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock.

"No…It can't be...you mean that you…" Rakaia stammered as he looked at Alexia completely in shock and confusion. "You mean that it wasn't Crayus it was….it was me that." Rakaia continued as he slowly sank to his knees.

"I…I killed my parents." Rakaia said slowly as his eyes fell to the floor not daring to look anywhere else.

Alexia quickly knelt down in front of Rakaia to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault." Alexia quickly stated.

"You were being controlled….at least that's what I think happened." Alexia finished as she looked at Rakaia with sadness in her eyes.

Even though she was unsure about the visions herself she still felt that her and Rakaia had some kind of Bond together and as soon as she started to speak about her visions she started to since the bond that she use to have with this little boy in her visions.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Rakaia shouted as his head snapped back up with him glaring at Alexia.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? You're just trying to get me to lower my guard so you can destroy me for Dante's benefit!" Rakaia shouted again still glaring at Alexia.

Alexia was shocked at his outburst and was completely stunned at the fact that she couldn't answer his questions.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Crayus controlled me, that these visions of yours are true!" Rakaia continued as he stared Alexia down.

Alexia head started to sink low as Rakaia continued his outburst, she was feeling hurt at the fact that Rakaia didn't believe her but also irritated that she was getting nowhere with this conversation.

'Do you really expect me to fall for you're...?" Rakaia continued before he felt the palm of Alexia's hand fly quickly across his face catching him completely off guard.

Alexia looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes. She knew now that she got his attention and he knew that it was her turn to control the situation.

"Think about it boy…If I really wanted to destroy you I wouldn't need a sorry sad story to mislead you." Alexia stated sternly. "I came to you because I thought you would listen, but I guess I was wrong." Alexia stated as she turned around with her back facing Rakaia.

"I can't believe I actually came here." She stated as she began to walk towards the door of his room to leave but when she got to it she stopped and turned her head back and looked at the stunned Rakaia.

"You're just like your brother." Alexia stated causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock again at the comment she just made.

Also with that comment Rakaia mind started to race and think about everything she just said.

"_How…How did she know_?" Rakaia thought. "_She really knows about Crayus….and if that's the case then what if I'm really her_." Rakaia's mind stopped as he snapped out of his train thought and looked at Alexia now with his turn for sadness to creep upon his face.

"I'm….I'm sorry." Rakaia said slowly as head slowly lowered to the ground.

Alexia looked at him and shook her head. "No it's alright...I know it's hard to believe or understand it, I just wish I had some proof to show you or something." Alexia stated as she walked back towards his bed and took a seat.

Rakaia looked at her and slowly followed. "Yea…well… I have been my visions as well and I don't know how to look at it." Rakaia started. "I wouldn't even call them visions there more like nightmares….keeps me up at night ya know." Rakaia finished as he slowly sat down by Alexia who was just slightly relieved that Rakaia was talking to her about his visions this time.

"So far the visions that I've had…well." Rakaia started trying to find the words to describe the visions and dreams he's been having." It's...I can't really explain it." Rakaia said sadly as he fell back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"It's hard to talk about I know…But." Alexia stated as she looked at him. "_He clearly wants to talk about it now...But something's holding him back from doing it_." Alexia thought as she looked at the dragon duelist. "_Hmmm maybe there is away for both of us to see what were going through_. " She thought again trying to figure out a way to make that happen but sadly she couldn't think of nothing.

Rakaia slowly lifted himself up off the bed and stood up in front of her and looked around the room for a second. Then stopped his gaze right back to on her.

"Look I appreciate everything really….I just don't know what to think right now." Rakaia stated as he slowly walked towards her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"What the…" Alexia thought as she felt the full embrace from Rakaia. Alexia was shocked by the actions from the young dragon duelist, but also relieved as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and gave him her own hug as well.

Suddenly there was burst of white light that surrounded the two, and the infirmary room wasn't the infirmary room anymore.

Rakaia and Alexia both shocked by the mysterious white light broke away from their embrace instantly and looked around, images and clips of both of their childhood lives at home pasted by one after another.

"What…What is this?" Alexia asked still shocked at what was going on.

Rakaia looked around at the memories that were floating around and passing him by." It's our memories." Rakaia said slowly as he continued to look at each one.

"Our memories?" Alexia repeated slowly as she started to look at hers as well. Then there was one memory that belongs to Alexia that made her heart ache inside.

"Hey kid." Alexia called as slowly watched the memory that was playing in front of her. "Come look at this." She said again.

Rakaia looked at Alexia for a moment and then walked slowly towards her and watch the memory that she watching and just like Alexia, Rakaia's heart began to pound in the worst way.

_**Memory/Flashback **_

"_Alexia honey!" A woman called from the kitchen of a regular two story house. "Make sure your brother get's there on time." The woman said again. _

_Alexia was running down the stairs as fast she could rushing to get ready. She had her book bag on her back and a book in one hand, and a toothbrush in the other._

"_Ok Aunty just give me a minute." Alexia shouted as she ran into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. _

"_Rakaia are you ready yet!" Alexia shouted from down stairs._

"_I'm coming I'm coming!" Rakaia shouted back as he was running towards the stairs. The younger version of Rakaia leaped into the air and landed perfectly on the arm of the stairs quickly sliding down the stairs trying to make sure that he meet his sister down stairs. _

_As soon as Alexia opened the door Rakaia was standing there in front of her with a smile on his face. "Ready to go sis." The young Rakaia said happily. _

_Alexia just smiled and patted him on the head messing up his hair a little."Alright kiddo you go outside and wait for me ok I'll be out in a sec."Alexia said with a smile. _

_Rakaia just smiled back and quickly grabbed his dueling book bag that was Black and Red with Joey and Red eyes on the front of it, and headed out the door into the front yard._

_Alexia smile didn't fade. "That kid." She said as she grabbed her snack off the counter and got ready to head out the door as well. _

"_Alexia." The woman called. _

_Alexia quickly turned around and looked at her. "Yes aunty." Alexia answered back. _

_The woman just smiled meekly and then slowly lowered her head. "Listen to me." She said slowly as she lifted head back up with a smile on her face. "You're the oldest out of the three and you and Rakaia seem to have a stronger bond with each other than Crayus does." Her aunt continued. _

"_So please do me and your parents a favor and make sure he doesn't get into any danger." Her aunt said. _

_Alexia looked at her aunt for a second, confused at why she was telling her this. "Ok Aunt Emma...But why are you telling me this." Alexia asked now somewhat worried. _

_Her aunt just shook her head, and slowly turned around and walked back towards her room and without turning back she said." Just watch over your little brother…He needs you the most out of this family." She finished as she went back into her room and closed the door. _

_Alexia didn't know what to say about it, but she just shrugged it off and walked outside only to be stunned by what she saw next. _

_It was a boy about her height short green hair, with a baseball cap that was turned sideways on his head. With a black shirt and a White baseball shirt that was unbutton over it. Also he had on Blue jeans with White and Black Shoes. _

"_Crayus." Alexia said somewhat disgusted to see him. "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to back at home where mom and dad can keep an eye on you." Alexia called out. _

_Crayus just shook his head and a small but disturbing small crept on his face. _

"_Sure I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to see my favorite little brother and older sister now is that so wrong." He said as he looked at Rakaia who quickly ran behind Alexia and peaked out behind her leg. _

"_Leave him alone Crayus." Alexia said sternly as she made sure Rakaia stayed behind her. "Now what do you want?" Alexia asked quickly and hatefully as she glared at the boy that she hated to call her brother. _

_Crayus just chuckled a bit and looked at the two siblings. "Aww isn't that cute you think you can protect him." Crayus stated as he slowly started walking towards them. _

_Alexia didn't like what she was seeing and she quickly got ready. 'Crayus I'm warning you back off!" She shouted still taking quick glances behind her to make sure Rakaia was still back there. _

"_Oh don't worry Alexia I won't do anything." Crayus stated as he got within inches of Alexia and got in her face. " But just understand one thing, you can't protect him for long and before you know it Mom, Dad and even you will be crushed by the power that he." Crayus stated as he pointed at Rakaia. "Will help me obtain." He finished._

_Alexia gritted her teeth and pushed Crayus away from her causing him to take a couple of steps back, but was unfazed by it. _

"_You're sick you know that." Alexia stated as she looked at the hideous parasite of a human being. "But I promise you if you ever lay one more hand on Rakaia I'll kill you myself." Alexia stated as she glared at him with nothing but pure hate in her eyes. "I mean it Crayus you put him through too much already, I won't let you do anything else to him." Alexia stated kind of relieve that she knew where Rakaia was for the simple fact that he was gripping her leg. _

_Crayus just shook his head again and then that same sadistic smile appeared on his face as he looked at Alexia. "You kill me……You're a joke and I will prove it to you sooner or later." Crayus started. " So enjoy what little time you have left with him, you better love him, you better care for him, hell it doesn't matter what you do because once I get what I want it will all be destroyed." Crayus ended as he slowly walked away laughing like usual leaving Alexia even angrier and Rakaia shocked and terrified. _

"_Lexia." Rakaia called slightly, causing Alexia to turn around quickly and kneel down in front of him. _

"_Yea Rakaia." She said with a smile trying to cheer him up, but after what he just heard how would that work. _

"_I'm…I'm scared." The younger version of Rakaia stated. _

_Alexia just looked at him, and just slowly pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Rakaia it'll be alright don't worry I promise nothing is going to happen to you." _

_**Memory/Flashback ended.**_

"Whoa." Rakaia stated as he looked at the memory and then back at Alexia. "Some family we had back then huh." Rakaia said as he looked away from the memory.

Alexia looked away from the memory as well. "Seems like Crayus was always like that, some power crazed jack shit that wanted to run everything." Alexia stated sadly.

"Then what did that have to do with me?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Alexia who still didn't look at him.

"To be honest kid I can't answer that." She said slowly. "I don't know what it was but it for some reason he was always obsessed with getting to you." Alexia added.

"Now that I at least got that part of memory back I can at least remember something." She stated as she looked at Rakaia with a small smile.

"Look at it like this at least we know were related." Alexia stated.

Rakaia shook his head. "Yea but there's something missing and I don't know what it is. These visions have been haunting me for as long as I can remember and now." Rakaia stopped as he looked up and saw memories flying past them left and right. "The answer is right In front of me and I still don't see it." He said as he looked around again.

Alexia let out a small sigh before looking at her little brother again, but when she did she saw something had caught his attention. "What is it Rakaia?" Alexia asked as she saw that Rakaia was looking at one of his own memories.

Rakaia couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor did he want to see it. "I can't believe it." Rakaia said slowly.

"What...what is it?" Alexia asked as she stood beside her little brother and looked up at the memory that he was looking at it.

"Oh my god." Alexia stated as her hand slowly covered her mouth in horror at what she was watching.

_**Memory/Flashback 2 **_

_It was dark and three people were out in the city streets with barely any street lights on. One was the little Rakaia, the other was his older sister Alexia, and the one that opposed him was his older brother Crayus._

"_CRAYUS GET AWAY FROM HIM!' Alexia shouted as she was slowly picking herself up from the ground. She was bleeding from her mouth, and holding her ribs. Her clothes were slightly ripped and she had bruises all over body, but she still tried to stand which looked difficult for her. _

"_You just don't know when to stay down do you." Crayus stated as he snapped his fingers and suddenly figures from all directions slowly crept into view. _

"_What...What is this?" Alexia asked scared at what was happening. _

"_Lexia." Rakaia called as he turned to run towards his big sister, but was quickly grabbed by Crayus._

"_Where do you think you're going you little runt." Crayus stated as he grabbed Rakaia by the arm and tossed Rakaia to the ground behind him causing him to roll a few inches and hitting the wall hard._

"_RAKAIA!" Alexia shouted as the figures appeared to be nothing but a group of boys about the same age as Crayus if not older. They all smirked at Alexia and cracked their knuckles as if they were getting ready to beat her to death. _

"_Ok." Alexia said as she clenched her fist and got into a fighting stance." You want some of me." She asked. "Well come and get it." She stated as one of the boys charged towards her with his fist in the air ready to come down on the head of Alexia, but she quickly kneed him in the groin, causing him to sink to his knees with his face coming up to her stomach. Alexia spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to the face of the boy knocking him out instantly. _

"_Grr." Crayus growled as he saw how easily Alexia put one of his boys to sleep. "Get her!" he shouted. "Don't just stand around beat her till she can't move anymore!" Crayus ordered as the group of boys gave let out a war cry and all of them charged towards Alexia who looked as though she was ready for the onslaught. _

_Another boy swung at her head, but she quickly dodged it and kneed him in the jaw and grabbed his arm, and twisted it slightly causing him to cry in pain, and then she pulled it back in the opposite direction in which is arm is suppose to go quickly snapping it, and throwing him to the side. Another boy charged at her from behind, but she quickly turned around to see a fist coming towards her head. She quickly moved and delivered a couple punches of her own to his face causing him to take a few steps back. _

_While he was stunned she took her opportunity and ran towards him and lifted her foot up with all her strength and kicked the boy in the face hard sending him flying into the ground. _

_When she turned around another boy jumped on her pinning her to the ground for a few seconds._

"_Get…Get off of me!" Alexia shouted as the boy just smirked and raised his arm in the air and prepared to drill the poor girls face in, but when he went for the attack Alexia moved her head once more, and once she did she was able to wiggle her arm free from his grasp, and give him one right across the jaw stunning him a bit. Then she clenched her fist again, and delivered another one to the jaw knocking him off. _

_When she got up, she quickly decided to grabbed Rakaia and make a run for it, but her heart sunk as soon as she Rakaia barely with his eyes open, in Crayus grasp. _

"_No." Alexia stated completely forgetting about the group of boys that still remained standing around her. _

"_Rakaia….RAKAIA!" She shouted as one boy came from behind her, and bashed her in the back of the head causing her to fall instantly to the ground. Then they proceeded to pound her mercilessly. _

_Rakaia saw this and quickly started to struggle against his brother Crayus. _

"_What...What are you doing you little brat?" Crayus asked trying to hold his brother still. _

"_LET...LET ME GO I GOT TO HELP LEXIA!" Rakaia shouted as he struggled with all his might, but it was to no avail Crayus had placed a tighter grip on the boy, and not only stopping his movements, but forcing him to watch his older sister take a beating of a life time. _

"_Say good bye to Alexia." Crayus stated as a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "It will be the last time you ever see her again." Crayus added._

_Rakaia eyes started to tear up quickly, seeing that he was helpless to stop the boys from literary beating the hell out of his older sister. _

_Alexia was on the ground curled up into ball as the boys repeatedly stomped her, one after another it was like they were trying to put out a fire. A couple of other boys decided that stomping wasn't going to work and started pounding her with their fists. One punch after another, kick after kick, stomp after stomp and soon enough Alexia stopped moving and laid still with her eyes opened looking at Crayus and Rakaia. _

"_Ra…Rakaia." She said weakly." Don't…don't take him." She begged slowly. _

"_Don't take him." Crayus repeated with a small laugh as he looked at his older sister who was lying on the ground unable to move anymore. _

"_I told you Alexia." Crayus chuckled again. "You can't protect him forever." He said as he slowly turned around and started to walk off with Rakaia over his shoulder, which was fighting his heart out to get away. _

"_LET ME GO!" Rakaia shouted as he started beating his small hands against the back of Crayus. "LEXIA HELP ME!" Rakaia shouted as Alexia laid there with her eyes closing slowly. _

_Rakaia saw this, and then his heart pounded harder, as he saw that Alexia wasn't getting up, nor were her eyes filled with life as they use to be. _

"_Alexia…..ALEXIA!" Rakaia called out before disappearing into the shadows with Crayus and the group of boys that jumped his sisters leaving Alexia lying in the street nearly beaten to death. _

"_Ra...Rakaia." Alexia said once against as her eyes finally shut tight and she lay there lifelessly. _

_**Memory/Flashback ended**_

Alexia just stood there looking at the memory that they just watched as it slowly started to come back to her.

"I…I remember that day." She said slowly as her eyes slowly fell to the ground. "I considered that the worst day of my life." She said slowly not knowing that Rakaia eyes were still fixed on the memory that they just watched.

"It didn't take long for people to find me there." She said as she looked up and saw that Rakaia was still looking at the image that was in front of him.

"Yea I remember that day to." Rakaia stated slowly. "That was the day that my life quickly became hell from there on out. " Rakaia ended.

Alexia looked back down at the ground again and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She said. "I couldn't protect you like I thought I could." Alexia stated.

Rakaia slowly looked at her and then shook his head not agreeing with her. "No you did the best you could. " He stated. "It's just Crayus as a knack for getting what he once, and knows how to get around obstacles to do it." Rakaia stated. "That much I know already." He finished.

"I'm just sorry that you had to go through that because of me." Rakaia stated as he turned his head away from the image that was still in front of him.

Alexia just shook her head. "It's not your fault." Alexia stated. "It's just something that happened that didn't go the way I planned." She ended.

Rakaia didn't say anything at first, but he looked back up at his sister and then let out another deep breath.

"I guess you weren't lying after all…Sorry I doubted you at first." Rakaia said.

"It's not your fault; beside I was going to kill you at first, so I don't blame you for doubting me." Alexia said as a small smile appeared on her face.

Suddenly another flash of white light appeared and faded just as quickly as it came taking them both back to the infirmary, but this time with them both feeling slightly different.

Rakaia and Alexia looked around for a second and realized that they were right back in the infirmary.

"We're back." Rakaia stated as he took another look around."We're back in the infirmary." Rakaia said calmly.

"Yea and the best part is." Alexia stated as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Whatever that light was gave me back my memory." She stated. "Everything I couldn't remember is now back in my head. It's all clear to me again." Alexia stated as she smiled at Rakaia. "What about you?" She asked.

Rakaia thought for a second and started remembering everything that happened since he was little. "Yep everything's good to go." Rakaia stated as he gave Alexia a thumbs up with a smirk on his face.

Alexia just shook her with her smile still on her face. "Well I'm glad we found out what we needed to know. "Alexia stated as she looked at her brother then her smile suddenly faded away as a question popped in her head.

"Thing is now where do we go from here?" She asked with all seriousness in her voice causing Rakaia to take a step back at what she said.

"I… I don't know." He stated as he backed up far enough just in case.

The two siblings stared each other down not moving an inch and not saying a word, both wondering where do they go from here since their memories of the past have been revealed to both of them.

* * *

**Whoa now that was a chapter who knew that Rakaia and Alexia went through so much with Crayus. What is his deal? What's the real reason that Crayus took Rakaia? And what's happening with the gang getting to Isabella Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew I'm tired.

Sega: That's not surprising and hey I'm not in this Chapter what the hell Kaia!

Me: What I had to dedicate this one to the memories and stuff don't yell at me you 5 ft tall smurf!

Sega: What the hell did you call me!

Me: You heard me you little dwarf!

Sega: That's it! (Jumps on Rakaia and starts pounding him with a pillow)

Sega: Die, Die, Die

Me: Help me! (Slowly reaches for a water hose and sprays Sega in the face causing her to get off of him)

Me: Hahahaha drown, drown, and drown.

Jaden: (Shakes head slowly) I'm going to end it today please everybody review this chapter so we can find out what happens next and oh for all of us to you guys.

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	21. Isabella’s Chance, Jaden’s Downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Back once again with another update

Sega: Wow your moving fast

Me: Yea well Christmas is like 2 days away now so I figured why not ya know.

Sega: Well yea I guess if that's what you want to call it.

Me: That's exactly what I will call it now shut up and read.

Sega: Read what you haven't written anything yet.

Me: But I will so just be ready to feast your eyes on one of the greatest stories in the world. (Does Maniacal laughter)

Sega: Oh brother, give me a break, how about this I start the story off and this time I will be in this chapter.

Me: Fine, fine just don't mess it up ok.

Sega: How am I going to mess up your story?

Me: Just shut up, alright people on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Isabella's Chance, Jaden's Downfall**

**Back to the battle**

Isabella was still lying on the ground waiting for the approaching Tiburscia to claim her life. She knew she lost everything, she realized she couldn't protect anything from her best friend's wrath. It was all over that was the main thought running through her head.

Tiburscia stopped within mere inches of Isabella's motionless body, Sega just smirked at her friend as she looked down at her.

"You really thought you had a chance didn't you?" Sega asked rhetorically. "You really thought you had what it took to defeat me. When will you learn I was always the strongest between the two of us? Not you, me." Sega stated as Isabella slowly rolled over onto her back, forcing herself to look up at the Blood Hybrid monster standing over her.

"Sega…_Cough_…Sega." Isabella managed to call out. Isabella didn't look like she could continue the fight any longer, her clothes were ripped in places and her face was covered in bruises and dirt. Her body ached all over and it refused to cooperate.

"Don't do this please." Isabella spoke out again. "Please don't….This isn't you…Your not yourself." Isabella continued trying to talk some since into her long time best friend as she did nothing but continue to look at her pathetic state.

"Oh don't worry I have bigger plans for you." Sega stated as she reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out a card that she previously used.

Isabella realized this quickly, her eyes widened in horror as she realized what Sega was about to do.

"Sega don't!" Isabella shouted. "You don't want to do this!" Isabella continued to shout as if her life depended on it.

Sega smirked just grew wider at the site of her best friend pleading for her not to do the evil she had in mind.

"Shhh don't worry." Sega stated as she looked at the card that she had in her hand. "This won't hurt at all." Sega reassured as she was about to get down off of Tiburscia when she caught a sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

"Red Eyes Now INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" A voice shouted as Red Eyes reared its head back and unleashed a black reddish pyro blast at full force hitting Tiburscia in its side sending it flying into the ground.

'Grrr What the hell!" Sega shouted as she looked up to see who attacked her.

Isabella stunned by the turn of events slowly turned her head up to see the one and only already beaten Atticus.

'At…Atticus!" Isabella shouted surprised at who she saw. Atticus turned his head slightly towards her and gave her a small smile and then turned his head back towards Sega, who was still on top of Tiburscia.

"Atticus how did you?" Isabella started. "I thought you were done for." Isabella stated now trying to pick herself up slowly.

Atticus shook his head slightly and looked down at Isabella again. "No just needed a little rest that's all and beside she about to do who knows what to you and I wasn't going to let that happen." Atticus stated as his Red Eyes gave a loud roar in agreement with his duelist.

"Oh how cute." Sega said sarcastically. 'It still doesn't matter, the only thing that changes is that I will have to get rid of you first and then I can carry on with my master's plan."Sega stated as Tiburscia slowly crouched down in front of Red eyes and slowly growled.

"Grr Red eyes get ready." Atticus stated. Even though they were still hurt they still wanted to protect Isabella as much as possible. "Alright Red Eyes we only got one shot at this so we got to make it count." Atticus stated.

Red Eyes gave off a loud roar once more and flaps its wings once and started to rise in the air. "Alright Red Eyes get ready…Aim!" Atticus shouted.

"Wait Atticus!" Isabella shouted as she knew what he was about to do. "Don't do it, it won't work!" She shouted again trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't listen he was hell bent on getting his attack across.

"Red Eyes now INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted as he pointed directly at Sega and her Tiburscia. Red eyes started charging up the blast, in its mouth giving it all the power and strength it had.

"Atticus No!" Isabella shouted as she quickly took her look away from Atticus and looked at Sega who was just standing on Tiburscia's head with her arms crossed smirking up at Atticus, who was giving it all he had in his last effort of attack.

"That's it little boy, attack me with everything you got." Sega stated as her smirk only grew wider as Tiburscia watched the attack as well.

"_Oh no."_ Isabella thought as she looked on at the two corrupted figures in front of her. "_She's going to do the same thing she did to me and my Phantom Machine Dragon._" Isabella thought again.

_**Flashback **_

_Isabella looked down at Sega while Tiburscia was still in the middle of transforming completely. "Alright we only have shot at this." Isabella stated as she pointed at Sega and Tiburscia. "Phantom Machine Dragon HIT HER WITH TERRA CANNON!" Isabella shouted causing Sega and Tiburscia to look up just in time to see Phantom Machine Dragon's mouth open wide._

_It started to charge a huge orange like crystal energy ball in its mouth that began to get bigger by the second. "That's it!" Isabella shouted as she looked down at Sega. "Now let it FLY!' She shouted as Phantom Machine Dragon jerked its head forward and released a huge Orange and white energy blast towards Sega and Tiburscia._

_Sega eyes widened for a brief second as the Blast connected causing a huge explosion. It was so devastating that the aftershock blew everything back; trees came off their limbs, half of the forest was now a crater, and a huge dusk cloud had lifted into the sky at the result of Isabella's dragon attack._

"_Oh no." Isabella stated as she looked down trying to see through the smoke. "Did I." Isabella asked worriedly._

_She continued to look around desperately trying to find her controlled friend but to no avail. "I…I….dammit." Isabella said slowly as her head fell slowly. "I….I…killed her." Isabella said with sadness filling her voice completely._

"_Hmph not even close." A voice said coming from the smoke causing Isabella eyes to widen quickly as she looked back down and saw something that made her heart pound faster than normal. "Se….Sega." Isabella said in horror._

"_In the flesh." Sega stated as her evil smirk grew wider as she looked up at her shocked friend. "What's wrong bella?" Sega shouted. "Is that really all you had? If so you're in a lot of trouble." Sega stated as her smirk disappeared quickly as it came._

_Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing. There stood down below was Sega on her Tiburscia. It looked as though she didn't move, the piece of ground that they were standing on was left on touched but yet there was a huge crater around them._

"_Tha…That's impossible." Isabella said still in shock. "That was my dragon's strongest attack how did she?" Isabella continued as Sega began to wipe some of the dust off her clothes._

"_I will tell you one thing." Sega stated as she knocked some of the dust of her shoulder. "You did manage to get me dirty." She mocked as she wiped down her legs and then looked back up at Isabella._

"_There's just no way." Isabella said to herself. "She…She didn't even feel it." Isabella mind raced as she continued to look down at Sega who only return the look with a smirk._

"_So now I guess it's my turn." Sega stated, with that Tiburscia vanished and reappeared quickly in front of Phantom Machine Dragon causing Isabella to gasp in complete fear as she saw how fast Tiburscia moved._

"_Good bye." Sega stated as Tiburscia raised its claws in the air and bashed Phantom Machine Dragon in the face sending it flying into the ground like a shooting star, hitting the ground hard creating another huge crater in the process._

"_Hmph." Sega stated as Tiburscia moved again quickly and rammed the dragon in the side as it tried to get up back into the ground almost knocking Isabella off._

"_Come on now Isabella I know that can't be it.' Sega said as Tiburscia slowly moved around Phantom Machine Dragon. It started walking around it in a circle like it was its prey. "What do you say Tiburscia?" Sega asked. "Think we should have some fun with her?" Sega asked again._

_Tiburscia roared and charged towards Phantom Machine Dragon who tried to knock it away with its tail but Tiburscia ducked it and head bunted it in the face, and then it raised its claws again and slashed it across the face causing Phantom Machine Dragon to scream out in pain. Phantom Machine Dragon tried to jump back and get some room, but Tiburscia was too quick. It charged up in front of Phantom Machine Dragon and rammed it in the stomach causing it to drop to one knee._

"_Alright Tiburscia end it!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened its mouth directly at point blank range in the face of Isabella's Phantom Machine Dragon. Tiburscia started to charge an attack similar to the one that Phantom Machine Dragon did previously._

"_What the hell!" Isabella shouted as she noticed it right away. "Phantom Machine Dragon we got to move!" Isabella shouted again as the attack looked the same in every aspect. The only difference in the attack that Tiburscia was charging was the color instead of an orange crystal like color it was blood red._

_Sega just smirked at the fact that Isabella found out what was going on, but for her it was too late. "Tiburscia TERRA CANNON!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia let off a loud roar, and jerked its head forward and released a huge Red Beam like blast in the face of Phantom Machine Dragon sending it flying in the air._

_Isabella was trying to hold on against the pressure of the blast, but it was beginning to be too much for her as well as Phantom Machine dragon couldn't gain control of it. It was too powerful and before they even knew they were already hovering over the island._

**Flashback Ended**

"Oh no Atticus... I got to stop him." Isabella said to herself as she turned her head and looked up at Atticus, but it was too late. His Red Eyes was already done charging its attack and already added every ounce of energy that it had into it.

"Atticus! Don't shoot!" Isabella screamed, but it was to no avail as Atticus pointed at Sega once more.

"Now Red Eyes Fire!" Atticus shouted as his Red Eyes Black Dragon released its attack at full force.

"Hmph here it comes Tiburscia." Sega said slowly as the attack was coming in and coming in fast.

"Wait for it." Sega said. "Wait for it." She said again as the attack was coming in now too close for them to dodge.

"Now!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened its mouth and the attack went straight in slightly pushing the Tiger hybrid back a few inches.

"What the Hell!" Atticus shouted as his eyes widened in shock as he watched as Tiburscia completely devoured his attack. "How...How is that even possible?" Atticus asked as he started to shiver in fear. He couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Isabella.

"So…That's…That's how she did it." Isabella stated as she was also astonished at what just happened. "It completely swallowed Red Eyes's attack." Isabella said again still in complete shock.

The blast slowly faded away as Tiburscia closed its mouth and growled at the floating Red Eyes that flew above them.

"Now Tiburscia I think it's only fair to give back more than what they gave us." Sega stated as she smirked up at Atticus who still shocked and couldn't believe that her tiger just ate his dragon attack.

"Now Tiburscia, let's give them the gift that keeps on giving." Sega shouted as she pointed at Atticus and his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now Tiburscia let em have it! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia let off its own mighty roar and started charging up the same attack that Red Eyes did previously.

"She's copying my attack!" Atticus shouted as he looked on at Tiburscia who was charging up Red eyes attack in its mouth.

"Atticus you have to move!" Isabella shouted as she turned and looked up at Atticus with fear completely taking over her face.

"Red Eyes come on we got to get out of the way!" Atticus shouted as he looked down at Red eyes who wasn't cooperating for the simple fact that all the energy it gave was in that attack it couldn't do anything else.

"Damn." Atticus said to himself as he looked back over at Sega who still smirking at Atticus."He won't move he's spent!" Atticus shouted back to Isabella. "He doesn't have any energy left." Atticus panicked as he looked back over to Tiburscia who was done charging its attack.

"Alright Tiburscia." Sega said calmly. "Let em have it!" She shouted as she pointed at Atticus again. With that Tiburscia pointed the blast directly at the flying dragon, and released the copied attack but it with double the strength that Red Eyes put into it.

"No…No Atticus." Isabella said to herself as she watched as the blast flew towards one of the people she cared for the most in the world she lived in.

"Atticus." Isabella said slowly as the blast collided, causing a huge explosion in the sky which created a huge shockwave of wind that blew Isabella back a few feet. A huge white light appeared and then faded as quickly as it came.

Once the white light faded a dragon like figure was seeing falling towards the ground slowly, just as Isabella and her dragon did when Sega copied her move.

"ATTICUS!"Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs as the dragon crashed into the ground hard causing Atticus to fall off its back, his body crashing into the ground itself hard.

"Hmph who knew his body could bounce like that." Sega said jokingly as she watched as Isabella ran full speed to the side of the fallen duelist.

She knelt beside him and placed his head in her lap and started trying to wake him by slapping her hand against his face softly. "Atticus…Come on Atticus…you got to get up….Atticus." Isabella called time and time again, but still no answer.

Isabella gasped as she looked at Atticus and still he hasn't moved. "Oh no please don't be." Isabella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace.

"Well now I guess we can cut this little romantic scene short." Sega stated as she looked at Isabella. "Tiburscia…Fetch." She commanded as she pointed at Isabella.

Tiburscia let out a small growl and slowly started walking towards Isabella and Atticus.

Isabella gripped Atticus even tighter and closed her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok….Everything's going to be ok." Isabella repeated as Tiburscia stood above Isabella and Atticus, it raised its paw in the air getting ready swat the two duelists.

"Go ahead Tiburscia we can use the others." Sega stated. "These two are completely weak, and don't deserve the gift that Dante wants to give." Sega said again as she smirked in excitement as Tiburscia's claw came flying down towards the two duelist.

"No…It can't end like this….IT JUST CAN'T!" Isabella screamed as her eyes were still closed tightly and so was her grip around Atticus. The Claw came down with only a mere inches to go before crushing them, until a bright light shot out from Isabella's deck colliding with Tiburscia's claws causing it to scream in pain.

"What the hell…What the hell is that!" Sega shouted as she shielded her eyes from the brightness of the light that burst through Isabella's deck.

Tiburscia couldn't take it anymore it quickly jumped away from Isabella and growled slightly as the light that shine through started to take shape.

"What…What is that?" Sega asked curiously and amazed at what was going on.

The figure that stood in the light looked to be the size of Tiburscia if not a little bigger, and it appeared to have two wings on its back along with a tail which had a green crystal like ball at the end of it.

Isabella looked up at the White light figure that stood in front of her and the fallen Atticus. As the light slowly faded the figure stood solid with Sega gasping at what she saw and Tiburscia growling furiously.

It was another Dragon, but this one was different then all the rest that was ever seen by anyone. This Dragon stood on all fours, with two large white wings coming from its back. Its skin color was blue with several armored like plates around it's body. Two rested around its neck, two on over its back, and front legs. The armored like plates were blue also, but they were outlined in gold, with Black stripes going down the plates. The Dragon itself was also outlined in gold, with two golden horns sitting on top of its head.

Both Isabella and Sega were shocked at what they saw, both them were speechless they couldn't say a word.

"What…Who are you?" Isabella asked slowly. The Dragon didn't say or do anything it just glared at Tiburscia and slowly growled at the Tiger Hybrid that returned the favor.

Isabella slowly pulled Atticus to another nearby tree and turned her head back towards the huge Dragon that appeared in front of her.

"What is that thing?" She asked herself as she looked at it closely. "That's…That's my card!" She shouted as she pulled out the card and took a look at it and then looked back at the monster that stood in front of Tiburscia.

"I...Don't believe it." She said as she looked at the Dragon once again and small smile appeared on her face. "We just might have a chance to save Sega after all." Isabella said to herself as she looked back down at Atticus and smiled. "Thanks...For everything." She said as she leaned in slowly and placed her lips on his forehead for a brief second and then turned around towards the oncoming battle.

**Back To the Gang**

Jaden and the gang were closing in on the battle when the bright light that shot out of Isabella's deck caught their attention.

"Whoa guys what do you think that was?" Chazz asked as he looked in the direction where it came from.

"I don't know, but let's hope that it's a good thing." Alexis said clasping her hands together as she continued to run towards the battle.

"Alexis is right." Jaden stated. "And I hope it's a good thing. If not then were in trouble." He added as he ran behind her.

"Alright guys be ready for anything." Luna said as she looked at Chazz and Blair quickly jogging in place before turning around and following Jaden and Alexis.

Blair looked at Chazz and let out a deep breath. "Will be ready right." She asked as she smiled at him.

"You bet, I'm always ready." Chazz stated as he through his arm up into the air. "The Chazz is ready for anything." He said as he quickly followed behind Jaden, Alexis, and Luna.

Blair just stood there and shook her head. "Sure just leave me here why don't cha." She said sarcastically as she quickly ran behind the group.

"What do you think it was?" Alexis asked Jaden as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "I don't feel anything evil coming from it." She added, hoping that the feeling that she was getting wasn't a misleading one.

"I don't know." Jaden replied as he continued to run alongside Alexis. "But whatever it is... I just hope it's on our side." Jaden stated trying not to worry about what that light was.

"Hey if it isn't." Chazz butted in. "It will have to deal with the Chazz and it will be sorry that it chose to be on the side of that jackass Dante." Chazz stated. "As a matter of fact." Chazz added as he sped up and got in front of Jaden and Alexis, trying to get to the battle field first.

"Hey!" Luna shouted. "Damn idiot are you crazy!" She shouted as she sped up as well but not fast enough to catch up with Chazz.

"Does the baka even know where he's going!" Blair shouted as she caught up with the gang.

"Hopefully." Jaden said with a smile. "If anything he can soften whatever that thing was and it won't be that hard to take down." Jaden said trying to hold back from laughing as he continued to run.

"Not funny Jaden." Blair stated as the gang continued to run towards the battle field.

**Back to the Battle**

The Dragon just growled at Tiburscia and even Sega considering she was still standing on top of it with her arms crossed and a smug like look on her face.

"So you have another pet for me to destroy don't you." Sega stated as she turned her gazed towards Isabella who just looked back not saying anything.

"Don't worry I'll crush this one just like I did your other dragon." Sega said as she turned her looked back towards the Dragon and realized it was gone.

"Huh? What the…Where did it." Sega tried to finished but before she could the Dragon reappeared charging full speed at Tiburscia head bunting it in its side hard sending the mighty Tiger Beast flying into the ground causing it to drag against the ground before slamming into a couple of trees.

Sega was more than shocked by what just happened; instead she was more like lost for words.

"How…did that…Thing." Sega stuttered as Tiburscia managed to pick itself back up but was met by a Tail like swipe across the face sending the mighty tiger beast back into the ground.

Isabella was shocked at how fast the Dragon could move, it wasn't letting up on its attack and it's the only edge that she had throughout the whole battle.

"Whoa…Whatever that thing is it's really taking it to Sega." Isabella said as she continued to look on at the battle as the Dragon rammed Tiburscia in the face sending it back into the ground again also almost knocking Sega completely off.

Tiburscia was taking damage, and slowly wearing down as the Dragon opened its mouth and wrapped its jaws around Tiburscia neck and started to shake violently left to right, also shaking Sega violently. Suddenly the Dragon pulled its head back with its jaws still clamped around Tiburscia's neck, lifting it up in the air and slamming the Tiger beast back into the ground.

Tiburscia lay still in front of the Dragon as the Dragon opened its mouth and started charging up and Light blue energy ball in its mouth.

"What the…No don't!" Isabella shouted as she saw that the Dragon that was beating on Tiburscia didn't really give any thought about the human life that was riding it. "It's going to kill her." Isabella thought as she ran towards the Dragon, but it was too late the dragon had unleashed its attack blasting Tiburscia into the ground creating a huge crater around them.

Tiburscia looked burned up a little and some of the red armor was chipped off and Sega's clothes were ripped from her top to her pants as it was her turn for her body to show bruises.

"What are you doing!" Isabella shouted at the Dragon that glared at Tiburscia, who was trying to pick itself up.

"Hey!" Isabella screamed again. "Listen to me stop this now!" Isabella shouted as she got in front of the Dragon and stuck her arms out. "I don't want you to kill her!" She yelled again trying to get the Dragon's attention.

Tiburscia was able to get back up and gain some distance between itself in the Dragon, but the Dragon wasn't going to let that last for long. Isabella continued shouting at her Dragon still trying to get its attention.

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Isabella shouted as the Dragon's eyes quickly left Tiburscia and glanced at Isabella. Once it got a good look at Isabella it leaped over her and charged towards Tiburscia and rammed it head on causing Sega to fly off Tiburscia and land hard on the ground, as for Tiburscia it didn't fall, but it still was the victim of this Dragon's onslaught.

The Dragon raised its claws and slashed Tiburscia across the face and its body with one strike after another causing the great Tiburscia to roar in pain. Even though it looked like Tiburscia was beaten, it wasn't going to give up that easily.

Tiburscia head bunted the Dragon in the chest pushing it back a little trying to give itself some room allowing it to open its mouth to charge up a quick attack.

The Dragon didn't pay it attention it still charged towards Tiburscia only to be blasted by one of Tiburscia's original attacks causing the Dragon to roar in pain as Tiburscia charged towards it and leaped on its back and sink it's teeth into the back of its neck .

"Oh my god." Isabella said as she looked on at the fight that two monsters were in. "This isn't a fight." She said to herself. "This is more than that. It's like these two monsters hate each other." Isabella said as she continued to watch as Tiburscia continued to bite down on the Dragon's neck only to be thrown off a few moments later.

The Dragon opened its mouth again and charged up another blast and Tiburscia did the same thing, and the two monsters released both their energy blasts at the same time causing it to collide with one another, creating a huge explosion causing dust to blow everywhere.

"Errggh Sega!" Isabella shouted as she was praying that her friend was ok. "Sega where are you!" Isabella shouted as she covered her face with her arms trying to block the dust from getting into her eyes.

"Sega come on answer me!' Isabella shouted again as the dust cleared she looked around and didn't see her. "Where…Where could she be?" Isabella said to herself.

"Why don't you turn around?" Sega stated causing Isabella to turn around to find her standing right back on top of Tiburscia.

"What…But how." Isabella said as she looked at Sega. "Sega come on please stop this." Isabella pleaded once again, but still the answer was still the same.

The Dragon charged towards Tiburscia again, but this time Tiburscia seemed to be a few steps ahead of it as it dodged him and released another blast hitting directly in the back causing the Dragon to fall into the ground hard.

Tiburscia wasn't done it leaped into the air and landed directly on the Dragon's back and opened its mouth and started to charge its attack again.

"That's it Tiburscia finish it." Sega demanded as she glared at the Dragon."Kill this damn thing." Sega commanded as Tiburscia unleashed multiple blasts at point blank range upon the dragon causing it to go deeper and deeper into the ground.

Then Tiburscia flipped off its back and sent another blast towards the Dragon hitting it directly causing another explosion which was followed by another shockwave which blew in all directions. Which brushed pasted Isabella which caused her to lift off the ground and fly backwards hitting a tree hard, her body slowly slumped down to the ground with her eyes closing instantly.

Sega looked around and saw that the Dragon that had attacked them was down and out, but she knew it was only for the moment. She looked around and found Isabella and pointed towards her.

"Tiburscia!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia understood and without hesitation ran towards Isabella. As soon as it got close it let its master off and Sega ran towards Isabella herself.

"Now get ready to hold true power." Sega said as she pulled out a card from her pocket again. She stood over Isabella and raised the card in the air.

"Come I don't have all day." Sega said impatiently as the card started to glow. "That's it." Sega said with a smirk as a small Red like energy field surrounded the two duelist completely.

The Dragon slowly opened its eyes and slowly picked itself up, only to see that Sega had gotten to Isabella. It shook it head and turned its gaze to a boy that was lying against a tree trunk. It narrowed its eyes at the boy and it took a step forward and vanished and then reappeared in front of Atticus, who was barely regaining consciousness.

"Huh what the….Oh no Isabella." Atticus shot up, but as soon as he sat up he winced in pain and laid back against the tree trunk. The Dragon reappeared in front of Atticus and looked at him.

"Boy." The Dragon said without moving its mouth.

Atticus eyes widened as he looked up at the dragon. "Huh...Am I hearing things, or did that Dragon just." Atticus said unsure of what just happened. He didn't see its mouth move at all, but yet he heard the voice in his head.

Atticus didn't know what to make of it, but he continued to look at the mighty Dragon that stood before him.

"Boy find me a stronger duelist, I cannot defeat that beast while I am in her possession." The Dragon said as the voice echoed in Atticus head again.

"Your...You're talking to me…in my head." Atticus said. The Dragon didn't do anything but shake its head. "Listen to me; find the one that is strong enough to control my power." The Dragon said again." The girl is too weak and to soft hearted for me to take control over this battle." The Dragon spoke again.

"But wait!"Atticus shouted. "You have to help her now!" He added. "If you don't then…Who knows what will happen to her."Atticus said as he tried to pick himself up, but to no avail, his ribs were broken and he wasn't going to be fighting anymore, at least not the rest of this battle.

The Dragon shook its head slowly. "If you want to save your friend, you will find the one who has the ability to control me." The Dragon beast stated.

"But who is it?" Atticus asked as he continued to stare at the Dragon.

The Dragon shook its head again and slowly started to fade away.

'Hey Wait!' Atticus shouted as he reached for the dragon, but his hand went right through it.

"Remember." The Dragon said slowly. "Give me to the one that is strong enough to wield my…power." He said again before he faded away completely back into its card, which landed in front of Atticus.

"Someone who is stronger." Atticus repeated confused of who the dragon meant. His thoughts were cut short when he looked up and saw the red energy field that engulfed both Sega and Isabella.

"Oh no Isabella!" Atticus shouted as he tried to get up again, but for the second time he fell back against the tree trunk and forced to watch the horror that was happening.

"Finally!" Sega shouted as she looked down and smirked at Isabella. "Get ready, because now the real fun begins." She said as a red like energy started flowing from the card and into Isabella.

"Hey! Let her go!" Atticus demanded as he continued to helplessly watch on as the energy continued to flow into Isabella. At first it was slow then the energy began to speed up, and suddenly it just stopped as the energy field faded away and Sega just stood over Isabella smirking.

Isabella eyes slowly opened up, but it wasn't her usual dark shaded hazel like color, her eyes were different they were bright red, also with no trace of the real Isabella inside. She was different now; Sega had converted her over just like Dante did her.

"Well sleepy head how do you feel?" Sega asked as she smirked down at her best friend, who just returned it. Sega stuck out her hand to help her up and Isabella took it instantly.

"I never felt better." Isabella stated as Sega pulled her up.

"Good now it's time to take care of other business." Sega stated as she turned her gaze back towards Atticus.

Isabella nodded her head and slowly started walking towards him. "Let me handle this one." Isabella said smirking as if she had something up her sleeve.

Atticus just gritted his teeth as Isabella continued to walk towards him.

"_Oh man_." Atticus thought. "_This isn't good, come on guys were are you_." His mind raced and as if on cue.

"Hey!" An obnoxious voice screamed from behind the trees. "The Chazz has arrived!" He screamed out again as he burst through the trees, followed by Jaden, Alexis, Luna and Blair.

"Guys!" Atticus shouted with a smile appearing on his face for the first time since the battle. "You guys finally made it." Atticus said relieved that something was going right for once.

"Yea Buddy you didn't think we'd leave ya out here did ya." Jaden asked rhetorically as the gang ran towards Atticus and stood in front of him while Alexis knelt down beside him to check his wounds.

"Lex quick how is he?" Jaden asked as he looked at Isabella and Sega who stood in front of the group with evil smirks appearing on both of their faces.

"Not good." Alexis answered quickly. "He's banged up pretty bad." She added as she looked at her brother with tears falling on to his chest. She didn't like seeing him like this, it was bad enough that she almost lost him once and to think that she could have lost him again.

"Lexi." Atticus said slowly as Alexis quickly buried her head into his chest causing him to wince in pain a little. "Alexis please not now." Atticus said as Alexis quickly rose her head up and looked at him. "Don't you ever!" She shouted."I was worried about you; I thought something had happened to you and look at you now." Alexis said as she looked at her brother, who was beaten, battered, and slumped against a tree stumped.

Atticus didn't say anything he just looked at Alexis and then slowly to the ground.

"So what do you make of it?" Luna asked Jaden as he stared at the two duelists that stood in front of them.

"Yea that's them alright." Jaden stated. "But something isn't right about them." He added as he looked into their eyes and could tell they were different, but not only in their eyes but in their hearts.

"This has got to be Dante's doing." Jaden stated.

"Your right." Atticus spoke causing the gang to turn around and look at Atticus for a quick explanation.

"First it was Sega that attacked us, and she beat us down pretty good, and now look at the result of it." Atticus stated as he pointed towards Isabella who just smirked with the same sadistic smile that Sega had on her face.

"Well were here now so come on guys let's make this quick and get our friends back." Jaden stated as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his card.

"I don't think that will be necessary." A voice said slowly causing a chill to run down Jaden's spine as he slowly dropped the card back in his pocket as he saw a dark purplish portal appear behind Sega and Isabella.

"Oh...No." Jaden said slowly as a figure appeared walking out of the portal along with two more and then the rest of the shadow stalkers.

"Dante." Luna said with disgust in her voice.

"The hell are you doing here!" Blair shouted as she clenched her fist at the sight Dante.

"Don't worry about why he's here Blair just know that he's here in time to catch a beating from the Chazz?" Chazz stated as he glared at Dante who just smirked at his remark.

"Really now." Dante stated as he looked at Chazz. "Maybe you should be an example." Dante stated as he lifted his hand up and pointed towards Chazz and opened his palm quickly causing a powerful gust of wind to hit Chazz dead on. Making him fly into a tree where Atticus was, also causing the gang to turn around and gasp in shock at what happened.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted as she ran towards the fallen Slifer.

"Grrr that was low Dante." Luna shouted as she and Jaden stood in front of the rest of the gang.

Dante just smirked as he looked at the two duelists that stood in front of him.

"Why must we do things the hard way my dear?" Dante asked rhetorically. "I mean we can all get along here, can't we." Dante said as he looked at Sega and Isabella who stood in front of him and Jaden and his friends. "What do you think you two?" Dante stated as he motioned for Sega and Isabella to make their way towards him.

"I think that's a great idea." Sega stated as she quickly walked over to Dante.

"Hmph I don't see a problem among friends, ya know we should be able to get through anything together." Isabella mocked as she walked towards Dante as well.

Dante just smirked as he looked at Jaden. "You see Jaden you might as well give up there's nothing else you can do to stop me, so why even try?" Dante reasoned as he looked at the young Slifer who gritted his teeth in return.

**Meanwhile Back at the Infirmary**

Alexia and Rakaia were still facing each other wondering what was going to happen next and the road they should take, until Alexia felt something in her head.

"Oh no." Alexia said as she looked off into the distance again.

"What….what is it?" Rakaia asked. "Is it another vision?" Rakaia asked again curious at what was wrong with big sister.

"No." Alexia said. "Worst." Alexia stated as her eyes widened in horror. She quickly turned her gazed back towards her brother.

"Your friends are in danger." She said slowly, causing Rakaia's eyes to widen as well.

"Danger...The hell...What kind of danger?" Rakaia asked as he looked at sister hoping that she will explain to him what was going on.

Alexia just shook her head, and walked towards Rakaia and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dante as shown himself again and your friends are right there in front of him." Alexia stated.

"What! How the hell do you know?" Rakaia shouted as he looked at Alexia now gritting his teeth at the appearance of Dante.

"I can feel Dante energy, and I can tell you this if he decided to show himself again, then it can't be good." Alexia stated as she looked at her little brother with seriousness in her eyes.

"Well then why are we standing around here wasting our time talking for let's go!" Rakaia shouted as he was getting ready to run out of the room until Alexia grabbed him by the arm and slung him into the wall hard, causing him to hit the back of his head.

"Sorry Rakaia, even though I regained my memory I'm still among the shadow Stalkers." Alexia stated causing Rakaia to look up at her with his vision fading fast.

"And that means I can't let you interfere with what's about to happen." Alexia finished as Rakaia eyes slowly started to close, but they stayed opened long enough to see Alexia foot come across the Dragon duelist face knocking him out cold instantly.

"Sorry to set you up like that." Alexia said as she bent down to slowly pick him up. "But I can't let Dante find out that we talked and I know everything right now." She finished as she picked up Rakaia motionless body and placed in back in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"There you go." Alexia said as she looked down at her unconscious sleeping brother. "You'll understand soon enough." Alexia said as she rubbed her hand through his hair to mess it up a bit. "Don't worry your still my little brother and we'll see each other again." Alexia stated as she quickly waved her hand in front of her, opening a portal of her own.

She started walking towards the portal, but before she jumped in she turned back around and looked at Rakaia one more time. "I hope you won't be too mad at me." She said softly as she turned her head back around and leaped through the portal, causing it to disappear as soon as she leaped through it, leaving Rakaia lying in the bed. With everything still the same, as if he never woke up.

**Back to the Battle**

Dante and Jaden glared at each other while the Shadow Stalkers glared at Luna who was standing beside Jaden while Blair tended to Chazz, and Alexis tended to Atticus.

"Alright Dante I think it's time we put an end to all this." Jaden stated as he pulled reached in his deck and grasped his fingers around three cards.

"I don't think that's necessary." Dante stated as he rose his hand up again and pointed at Jaden and opened his palm quickly.

"Jaden!" Luna shouted as she looked at Jaden and saw that he was still standing there. "Huh nothing." Luna said clueless at what just happened. "Jaden did he do anything?" Luna asked as she still didn't know what had happened.

Jaden slowly gritted his teeth. "Luna….I…can't move." Jaden said.

"Oh no Jaden!" Blair shouted as she turned her head and saw what Dante was trying to do.

"I don't think we need you to summon anything you may have in mind." Dante stated evilly as he slowly lowered his hand and once he did Jaden's body started to lower to the ground itself.

"What the hell!" Luna shouted as she grabbed Jaden and tried to pull him back up to his feet, but it was useless his body wouldn't budge.

"Guys…help me." Luna said as she kept trying to pull Jaden back up, but still it was no use.

Alexis turned her head and saw what was going on and ran towards Jaden and grabbed his other arm and tried to help Luna, but still no movement.

"Tisk tisk." Maria said with a smirk on her face as she watched Alexis, and Luna in their futile attempts to try and stop Jaden's body from lowering to the ground.

"When will they ever learn?" Jessica asked as she smirked right along with Maria.

"Insolent fools." Destiny remarked as Dante's smile slowly started to fade.

"I grow tired of this little game." Dante stated as he waved his other hand smoothly across the air towards Luna and Alexis which sent a huge gust of wind towards them as well sending them flying backwards, away from Jaden and to the ground.

"Now where were we?" Dante asked mockingly as he looked at Jaden and smirked. "Aww yes you have something I want." Dante said as he slowly raised his hand back up causing Jaden's body to rise slowly off the ground.

"Come here." Dante said slowly and evilly as he slowly licked his lips and motioned his hand towards him, causing Jaden's body to float ever so smoothly.

"Wait…What are you doing?" Jaden asked trying to struggle free from Dante's grip, but he still couldn't move. He still didn't have any control over his own body.

"I'm taking back what is mine." Dante said as Jaden's body stopped within mere inches of Dante.

"No…You can't have it." Jaden snapped still struggling in front of Dante. "I won't let you take it!" He shouted again.

"Pity." Dante said as he quickly pulled his arm back and quickly ran his hand through Jaden's stomach.

"ARRRRRAHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as Dante hand reached in for the Bloodstone and quickly yanked it out of him. He looked at it slowly, surveyed it as if something was wrong with it and then he looked at Jaden who eyes had faded away from their usual brown color and turned completely dark grey.

"I Guess I have no more use for you." Dante said as he threw Jaden's body to the side and slowly turned his back towards the group of kids and slowly started to walk away.

Alexis was the first to get up and when she saw what happened, her eyes widened with tears streaming out rapidly.

Jaden had a hole through his stomach, and blood was draining out and fast.

Alexis couldn't breathe, she couldn't catch her breath. She was too much in shock of what she just saw. Her loved one, the one she fell in love at duel academy. The boy that had her back and got her through anything in many occasions was dying in front of her.

"Oh…my…god." Alexis managed to get out. "Jaden…….JAAADDEEEENNNNN!" She screamed.

* * *

**Oh no Dante's got the Bloodstone, Jaden's hurt bad; everything is one going on a hell way ride to Hell! How will the gang get out of this, what's going to happen next, Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew now that was long.

Sega: What the hell is wrong with you!

Me: What! What I do!

Luna: Dude Alexis is on her way, and she is pissed.

Me: Oh umm… Yea that's bad ok do me a favor if she ask have you seen me tell her I died.

Luna: You're going to be dead when she catches you.

Sega: Got that right.

Me: Come on guys can't you help me out on this.

Luna: Hell no you're on your own for this one.

Me: Well ok look everybody, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and please for my sake leave some reviews. Now I have to make a run for it before Alexis makes her way up here.

(Here's banging on the door)

Me: Dammit too late well folks got to run… (Takes off running)…I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	22. Time For Sorrow, Time for Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Come on Jaden we got to get ready

Jaden: Huh? Oh yea wait for me!

Sega: Huh….What the hell are you two up to now?

Jaden: Oh nothing trust me

Me: Yea Sega trust him.

Sega: It's not Jaden I'm concerned about.

Me: Good then there should be no problem (Devilish grin)

Sega: Oh boy I really don't like that look. He's up to something

Me: Alright Jaden at the end of the chapter right?

Jaden: Right at the end of the chapter.

Me: Sega why don't you do the honors and start everyone off with today's chapter.

Sega: (points to herself) wait your asking me to start the chapter?

Me: (shakes head) Umm yea if you want to.

Sega: Something really isn't right here, but….Ok I'll do it. Alright everyone for the first time ever Rakaia has asked me to start off one of his chapters so I'm not going to waste the moment so on with the Story! (Does peace pose)

Me: Idiot

Sega: I heard that!

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Time of Sorrow, Time of Grief **

After Dante had claimed the other half of the Bloodstone from Jaden, he and his Shadow Stalkers had returned back to the Shadow Realm.

Dante and Destiny stood in silence as they both looked at both pieces of the Bloodstone.

"It's beautiful." Destiny said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes it is." Dante added. "And soon the new world that I had envisioned so long ago will be within our grasp." Dante ended as a smirk appeared on his face.

"My darling Dante." Destiny said with a smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait and with that kid out the way nothing can stop us." Destiny stated as a smirk appeared on her face as well.

Dante looked at her and leaned in and slowly placed a kiss upon her lips, and pulled away. "Come my Destiny, it is time." Dante stated as he slowly turned his back and started to walk off towards a room that was completely dark. No shed of light, but through the darkness you could see a set of stairs, long stairs leading upward towards nowhere.

"Soon our powers will be unmeasured and both the shadow realm and the human world will be mine." Dante ended as he slowly took his first step in climbing the stairs.

"_Armageddon you will soon be revived_." Dante thought to himself as he took another step upward. "Soon to reclaim your rightful place in this world." His mind went on as he continued to walk up the stairs.

One by one until Dante suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Destiny. "Destiny." Dante called.

"Yes my Dante." Destiny replied instantly as she looked at her master.

"Gather the others it is time." Dante stated as he turned his head back towards the steps and continued to walk slowly up.

"At once my lord." Destiny stated as she disappeared quickly into nothing.

Meanwhile the Shadow stalkers were in another room awaiting Dante orders to appear in front of him for whatever his mind had in store for the Bloodstone.

"Honestly mate this sucks." Victor stated with his arms folded rocking back and forth in boredom. "Sitting here waiting like this really irks me ya know." He stated again.

"Just be patient." Alex stated calmly as he leaned against the wall also with his arms crossed but with his eyes closed. "

"Yes be patient Victor." Crayus stepped in. "Soon Dante will begin the ceremony and then from here on out, it will be nothing but total control over both worlds." Crayus stated as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Then finally I'll have obtained what I always wanted."

"And what's that?" Alex asked out of curiosity, but in the same sense not really caring.

Crayus looked at Alex and his smirk appeared to get wider. "The power of the Dragons." Crayus stated causing everyone to look at him.

"For years more like decades this power as been passed down in my family." Crayus began as Sega and Isabella walked into the room. " This power is control over all Dragon type monsters, being the best at using a Dragon deck, Nothing I repeat nothing will be able to stand in my way once Dante completes' the ceremony." Crayus finished causing Isabella and Sega to look at him as well.

"So let me get this straight." Sega said slowly causing Crayus to turn around and look at her. "You want the power to control all Dragon type monsters am I correct?" Sega asked as she placed both her hands on her hips and looked at Crayus with a smirk on her face.

Crayus just nodded as he looked at Sega wondering where she was getting at.

"Well it seems to me like that little back at Duel academy got you beat." Sega stated causing everyone to gasp at what she just stated. "I mean come on I think we all know the story of what happened when you and him got into it the first time you tried this whole take over the world plan." Sega continued.

"So who's to say he want beat you again." Isabella butted in as she stood beside Sega staring at a now fuming Crayus.

"How…..How dare you!" Crayus shouted. "How dare you speak to me like that? Watch your tongue! Understand you ungrateful tramps!" Crayus continued as he glared at the two duelist that stood in front of him while the rest of the Shadow Stalkers laughed at the comment. "Let's get something straight here so you'll both can understand. "Crayus began again as his anger subsided and he smirked at Sega and Isabella.

"Just because you are now one of us doesn't mean I still can't destroy you." Crayus stated. "I am still more powerful than both of you put together so no matter what little smart ass comment you make you still have to take word from me." Crayus said with an evil smile on his face as Sega just crossed her arms and Isabella turned her back towards him and slowly walked off.

"Whatever." Isabella stated.

"You got it wrong, Dragon shit." Sega stated. "We don't take orders from you, we take orders from Dante." Sega corrected as she smirked at Crayus again. "So I want you to get something straight, you're not as powerful as you think and I don't think you would want to prove me wrong now would. " Sega stated as she quickly grabbed a card out of deck and glared at Crayus.

"Trust me; I'm stronger than you think." Sega stated as she continued to glare at Crayus to see if he would make any kind of move towards her.

Crayus just smirked at the Gladiator beast Duelist actions. "You have spunk kid." Crayus said as he slowly reached in his deck and placed two fingers around a card and slowly started to pull it out.

"Too bad though you would have been a great asset to Dante." Crayus ended as his smirk slowly faded away, to and emotionless expression.

"Uh oh." Maria stated with a smile on her face. "Finally looks like we get to see some excitement." She added.

"Tell me about it." Jessica replied. "I want to see that little bitch, get what's coming to her," Jessica added as she sat back with her best friend in the Shadow stalkers and watched the un going confrontation.

"Aye should let them fight?" Victor asked as he looked at Alex who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't care, it's not my energy I'm wasting and it's not my problem." Alex ended as he closed his eyes back again, waiting for Dante's word to show.

"I guess we're about to see how good you really are." Sega stated as she looked at Crayus who didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at her with the same emotionless expression.

"What now you can't talk."Sega remarked as she looked at Crayus. "Fine makes no difference to me." Sega stated as she was getting ready to throw her card in the air, that was until she felt something grabbed her arm and snatch her up quickly.

"What...What the hell!" Sega shouted as she looked to see who had her arm in a tight vice grip.

"Wow she's fast." Isabella stated with her eyes widening at the quickness of the short purple haired girl that had just entered the room.

"I didn't even sense she was here." Isabella thought as she looked at the girl who still had Sega's arm locked with in her grasp and she kept her eyes locked on Crayus, then she slowly brought her gaze down on Sega.

"Now is not the time for this." Alexia stated as she let go of Sega's arm. "Fighting amongst yourselves, hmph childish." Alexia stated as she took her eyes off of Sega and glared at Crayus.

"_Crayus."_ Alexia thought as she looked at him. "_How can he just stand there with everything he's done_?" Alexia mind continued as she looked at her brother.

Crayus just smirked and slowly put his card away and looked at Alexia with a smile. "So It looks like you save this girl's life just in time." He stated as he looked past Alexia and directly at Sega. "Don't worry though." Crayus stated as he looked back at Alexia and his smile grew wider. "Alexia you won't be able to protect her all the time." Crayus chuckled causing Alexia's eyes to widen in fear for a moment.

"Bas…Bastard." Alexia thought as she remembered those exact words that Crayus had just spoke. The same exact words he spoke when he had her beaten to death and made off with Rakaia. She could remember all now like it was yesterday, but she didn't give it away that she already knew she just kept her expression the same.

"Don't worry I believe she can handle herself." Alexia stated as she folded her arms and turned and looked at Sega. "It's just now isn't the time to be acting like 3 year olds.

"She's right." A voice said out of nowhere catching the group's attention as a portal appeared in the middle of all of them, and out stepped Destiny.

"She's right this isn't the time to be acting like a bunch of misbehaved children." Destiny stated as she looked around and eyed the whole group. "Besides….it's time." She stated as an evil wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Dante wants all of us now." Destiny stated. "So let's not keep the man waiting…..shall we." Destiny said as the portal she appeared through remained opened.

"Finally I was losing my mind here." Victor stated as he got up quickly and walked towards the portal.

"Hmph I told you to be patient." Alex stated as he slowly leaned off the wall and started walking towards the portal.

"Let's go Sega; we have to see what all the fuss is about." Isabella stated smartly.

"Yea these guys keep talking about unlimited power and what not, hell I want to see this for myself let's go." Sega replied anxious to see what all the commotion was about. The two duelists started towards the portal only to stop within a few inches of Alexia.

"Hey next time." Sega started as she looked at Alexia. "Don't stop my fight." She stated as she glared at the purple haired girl who didn't seem to be fazed by her words.

"Just remember that, next time you get in my way." Sega began again. "I'll kill you." She ended as she walked passed Alexia with Isabella right beside towards the portal.

Alexia didn't say anything as the two walked passed she just kept her expression the same, with a cold look on her face as she slowly turned around herself and began to walk towards the portal.

"Hmph." She said quietly as a small smile appeared on her face. "That's good to know, I'll have to see if you can do that one day." She said quietly as she continued making her way to the portal.

Crayus just stood there and looked at Jessica and Maria. "Well let's go we can't keep Dante waiting." Crayus stated as he placed both of his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the portal.

"Yea your right, you know how angry he gets when we keep him waiting." Jessica stated as she started walking behind Crayus with Maria beside her.

"You know it's like that guy as no patience at all." Maria stated as she placed a finger on her chin and thought about it. "You know I bet if he took the time to relax instead of craving power all day he would be fine." Maria stated.

"Yea probably get rid of some of that grey hair he's got growing." Jessica retorted, causing Maria to look at her confused.

"He has grey hair?" She asked confused at what Jessica just said.

"It's a joke stupid." Jessica stated trying to hold back from laughing.

"You two keep talking and I'm leaving you!" Destiny shouted making Jessica and Maria rush towards the portal.

"Finally." Destiny stated as she looked at the portal and smiled. "Here I come my love." Destiny stated as she stepped through the portal behind the rest of the Shadow Stalkers, causing it to disappear into nothing.

**Back at the field**

The gang was still shocked at what just happened and Alexis had Jaden's head laying in her lap while and doing her best to try and keep him alive.

"Jaden….how could this happen to you?" Alexis asked herself as she looked down at her fallen boyfriend who was still breathing, but barely.

"Alexis we got to get back to the infirmary now." Luna said as she walked over towards her and knelt down. "We can't keep him here we have to get him back to a safe place, and right now that's the infirmary." Luna finished as she looked at her Obelisk friend with concern.

Alexis shook her head in agreement, her eyes never leaving Jaden. "I know that but, how are we going to get back? I really don't want to move him right now, especially while he's like this." Alexis pointed out as Luna looked at Jaden and then slowly turned her head away closing her eyes with a few tears dripping down.

"Don't worry about that."Blair stated as she ran up beside Alexis and Luna. "I already contacted the school they should be in a minute." Blair stated as she looked down at Jaden as well and just slowly closed her eyes.

"That Jerk!" Chazz shouted as he stood up and punched a tree. "I can't believe this! How did we get beat by that….that….asshole?" He shouted again

Blair turned around and looked at Chazz with concern filling her eyes. She could tell he was angrier about Jaden getting hurt than he was about losing a fight to Dante. "Chazz." Blair said quietly as she looked at Chazz as he continued on his rampage.

"This shouldn't have happened. "Chazz said as he fell to his knees and gritted his teeth with his hands clenching the dirt and grass in front of him. "He…He didn't deserve this." Chazz continued as his voice started to crack up and a few tears started to appear in Chazz's eyes.

"Chazz." Luna stated as she walked up towards him and kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I know your upset be we all are, but right now we have to make sure Jaden get's back to the infirmary." Luna stated as Chazz turned his head slowly and looked at her.

"What if we run out of time, we don't have all day you know?" Chazz snapped. "The kid's got a damn hole in his stomach, how is he even going to survive a trip back!" Chazz shouted as he looked at Luna who just lowered her head in defeat.

"Because he's Jaden." Atticus managed to say as he slowly pulled himself up from off the ground and slowly made his way towards the two. "Jaden's been in a lot of dangerous situations, and this one is no different he'll pull through I know he will." Atticus stated as he looked at Jaden from afar and lowered his head.

"Blair where are the…"Atticus said.

"Right here!' a voice came from the forest causing the gang to turn around quickly and look at a group of nurses and doctors with a stretcher ready in place.

"Quickly get him on this, we don't have much time." The doctor said as the group ran over towards Alexis, who was holding Jaden as close as she could.

"Give him to us we'll get him some help." One of the doctors's stated.

Alexis didn't hesitate she nodded quickly as the doctors lifted Jaden slowly on to the stretcher and rushed back towards the infirmary.

**In The Infirmary**

Jaden was lying on the bed with wires hooked up to his entire body, or so it seemed. The gang sat in the waiting room waiting for nurse Fontaine to come back with some sort of news.

"I can't believe this happened. " Chazz said again as he looked at the ground with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Atticus eyes were glued to the ground as well as he sat in the chair right beside his sister Alexis, and Luna with Blair sitting on the other side of Atticus.

"I'm not too proud about this either." Atticus stated as he continued to glare at the ground. "I should have been stronger, I feel like I could have done more." Atticus said sadly causing the three girls to look at him.

"You did the best you could." Alexis stated slowly as she held both her hands together in her lap and kept her eyes glued at Jaden's room door. "You fought with everything you had, I know you did." Alexis continued.

"Yea we all did." Luna added. "But we just got overpowered, and well……this is the result of it." Luna finished as she slowly stood up. "I'm going to go see how Rakaia's doing." She said sadly as she ran off without hearing a word from the others.

"How long do you think to the whole school finds out what happened?" Blair asked as she looked up at anybody who was willing to give her an answer.

"Who knows... a few hours…tomorrow maybe?" Chazz stated. "Doesn't matter though, it's not like that's going to help Jaden out any." He finished as Blair looked at him.

"You know we got to believe in him at least, I mean he's not dead yet." Blair stated trying to cheer everyone up. "Look I know we didn't come out to well of that fight, but we got to look on the bright side." Blair stated with a smile.

"What bright side?" Atticus stated. " First Dante tried to get rid of Sheppard, then not only did they almost get rid of Rakaia, but they snatched Sega and turned not only her, but Isabella against us and now Jaden's laying there with a hole in his stomach" Atticus finished causing Blair smile to fade away quickly.

"Don't be so hard on her Atty; she was just trying to help." Alexis said slowly almost with no emotion her voice or more like almost no voice at all.

"Alexis." Atticus said slowly as he turned his head slightly to look at his beloved sister. She had been crying ever since the incident and her throat was sore and her face was red. He knew it was hard for her to deal what had happened; it was hard for the rest of the gang as well.

While they waited for the nurse to come out of Jaden's room Luna had made it back and took her seat back, right beside Alexis.

Alexis looked over and could see that her expression didn't change, if anything it had gotten worst.

"Did he wake up yet?" Alexis asked as she looked at her best obelisk friend with concern in her eyes for her and Rakaia.

Luna shook her head and a tear started to form in her eyes. "No….he…he hasn't." Luna said as she took a deep breath and looked at Alexis. "It…It hurts." Luna said as she looked down at the ground. "Through this whole thing he still hasn't woke up yet." She continued as Alexis couldn't do anything, but watch as her best friend feel the same pain she was feeling.

Chazz still stood there leaned against the wall, his face showing more anger as the moments flashed through his head.

"There is no way we can win now." Chazz said slowly as he slowly looked out the window. The night sky was calm and everything seemed peaceful, just like any other day.

"With Jaden incapacitated, and Rakaia taking a nap were pretty much done for." Chazz finished.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted.

"He's right." Atticus interrupted. "We're a team, and that's the only way we'll be able to defeat Dante." Atticus said slowly as he placed his hand over his face and took a deep breath as well."Right now our power comes nowhere near close to the kind that they possess and now that Dante has the other half of the Bloodstone, our world is pretty much done for." Atticus stated causing Blair to quickly turn around and look at him.

"Don't say that, come we still have a chance!" Blair shouted as she looked at the four duelist that sat alongside with her in the infirmary waiting room.

"Come on we can't give up now, what about all we did together. The time's we shared."Blair continued. "Are you just going to let some power hungry jackass take that from us?" She snapped as she looked at everyone.

"Atticus! Alexis...Luna!" Blair called as she looked at the three and saw that sadness still ruled their expressions. "Chazz." She said slowly now with a few tears swelling up in her eyes.

Chazz didn't look at her he just continued to look out the window. "Blair save it."Chazz said sadly as he too didn't have the spirit to even think that they could still fight Dante, even deep inside Blair knew that they were pretty much useless. They were outnumbered, outmatched, and definitely out powered.

"I guess it is over then." Blair said sadly as she stood in front of Chazz with her head looking at his chest. "I guess we can't fight anymore, without all our friends here." Blair stated causing Chazz to direct his attention from the window and look at Blair who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"We can try, but we just lose more and more people."Blair continued as she started to sob causing Alexis, Luna and Atticus to look at her. "No matter what we do it's pointless, it's over Dante…Dante…Won." Blair stated as she started crying. She quickly buried her head into Chazz's chest causing Chazz to wrap his arms around her holding her as close as he could while she cried.

* * *

**Whoa poor guys, What can do they do now as they realized that every time they go against Dante their numbers decrease, What's up with this Ceremony that Dante's about to put in play, and is Armageddon really returning? What is the gang to do? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: (Wipes tear away from eyes) sad just sad.

Jaden: I know "Sniff" Hug me (Rakaia and Jaden both start crying on each other while the girls look at them)

Alexis looks at Luna and then at Sega and the three all start crying together

Alexis: Such an emotional Chapter

Sega; I know, I know "sniff sniff"

Luna: So sad.

Me: I'm sorry everybody but, I had to I'm so sorry "Cries more" please everyone review the chapter and tell me what you think, and I'll do my best to update as quick as possible think you all for reading "Cries more".


	23. Extreme Measures, No Other Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright it's time for the next chapter

Sega: Why are you going to make people sad again?

Me: hmm maybe are you going to do anything about it?

Sega: You know what you're an ass Rakaia.

Me: "Gasp" No I'm not I'm a great person; you my friend are the ass Isabella said so.

Sega: How dare you throw her name into this?

Me: Hey! She's in the story I can put her name in the conversation if I want to.

Sega: DIE RAKAIA!

Me: "Runs away" What's up with you always trying to kill me!

Jaden: those two are at it again oh well, guess I'll start the story from here ok guys get ready it's time to get your game on! "Does signature pose"

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Extreme Measure's, No other choice**

Lights were still out in Rakaia's room, after Luna had checked up on him and found that he was still unconscious she had stayed be his side for a moment and then decided to get back to the gang, and help out with Jaden.

But after she left Rakaia body started to move slowly, as he did his eyes slowly opened allowing him to stare at the ceiling for a moment.

"Aww man." Rakaia said tiredly as he slowly sat up in his bed. "Damn my head hurts." He said as placed his hand on his temple, adding pressure to it for a bit.

"Grrr what happened?" Rakaia asked himself as he looked around his room and saw no one was there with him. "Guess they all left." Rakaia said as he slowly hopped out of bed.

The only thing he didn't have on was his signature Jacket which was destroyed thanks to the battle that he was in with the Shadow Stalkers.

"I wonder where everybody's at." Rakaia said to himself, as he started towards the door. "I hope you everything's alright, I don't even know how long I've been out." Rakaia stated as he opened the door and as soon as he did he heard crying in the waiting room.

_(It wasn't that far away) _

"_What the….Crying_." Rakaia thought to himself as he listened for a minute and realized who it was. "That's….That's.. Blair." Rakaia yelled to himself as he burst into a sprint towards the waiting room.

"_If Blair's crying, then something…Something may have happened to Chazz_." Rakaia thought again. " Or maybe even worst." Rakaia's mind raced as he turned the corner and headed straight down the hall for a couple of seconds.

"Guys." Rakaia said as he saw Blair crying in Chazz's chest with Atticus, Alexis, and Luna looking at mess.

"Guys what…what's going on?" Rakaia asked curiously.

Luna lifted her head up and literally jumped out of her seat.

"RAKAIA!' she shouted as she leaped into his arms with a tight hug

"Hey he's awake." Atticus said with a smile, seemingly like it was the only smile he had all day.

"Rakaia." Alexis said calmly as she stood up as well and walked towards Rakaia and Luna.

"Hey guys umm how's things been going?" Rakaia asked confused at their expressions.

Chazz just looked at Rakaia and his usual smirk appeared on his face.

"It's about time…Slacker." Chazz stated causing Blair to remove her head from Chazz's chest and smile at Rakaia who finally woke up from his unconscious state.

"Rakaia."Blair called while letting out a deep breath. "Thank goodness." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yea I'm back… I guess." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna who still had her arms around his neck. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a hug back.

"Sooo…how long have I been out?" Rakaia asked.

"A good minute." Chazz replied. "Too long and while you were in their taking a nap we got pummeled by Dante and his little sidekicks." Chazz retorted as he looked at Rakaia.

"What! Dante!" Rakaia shouted as he let Luna go and she released her gripped from around his neck and looked at Rakaia.

"Yea you see Rakaia, a lot has happened since you're last fight with the Shadow Stalkers.

"Yea it's been hell and right now we got our backs against the ropes." Alexis stepped in as she looked at Rakaia and crossed her arms. "Trust me we haven't been having the best of luck." She said sadly as her head hung low at her own statement.

"Wow really?" Rakaia asked."Well feel me in, what happened?" Rakaia asked instantly as he looked at the gang saw the expressions on their faces and could tell whatever happened wasn't good.

Atticus stood up and looked at Rakaia. "How about we just show you." Atticus stated as he looked at Alexis and saw her not move, she was somewhat shivering as if she was scared to see that horrible site again.

With that Atticus walked up towards his sister and pulled her into a hug. "Hey don't worry you don't have to go in there right now."He stated as he could feel more of Alexis tears on his chest.

Rakaia saw this and his mind started to put two and two together. "Wait!" Rakaia said quickly as he looked around the room and counted the gang. "Where's Jaden?" He shouted.

"Rakaia..."Blair said. "Calm down ok everything's alright." Blair stated trying to calm the Dragon duelist down before he got to loud.

"That's not the answer to my question!' Rakaia shouted again as he looked around the group again. "What happened?" Rakaia said as his eyes shot directly towards Atticus, who just closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Atticus!" Rakaia yelled as he looked at Alexis's older brother trying to get an answer.

Atticus didn't look back up for a second, but when he did his face was full of seriousness. "Rakaia what I'm about to show you, you're not going to like." Atticus said as he turned his attention towards Jaden's room.

Rakaia couldn't say anything, but he felt a chill running down his spine. "Come on, just show me." Rakaia said curious of what Atticus was talking about.

Atticus didn't say a word, but walked towards Jaden's room door. "Look through the window." Atticus said slowly as Rakaia slowly walked towards it.

"What…What is it?" Rakaia asked as he looked through the window and once he did the chill that ran down his spine was now more like the temperature dropped dramatically in the hallway. Rakaia's whole body shivered in shock at what he saw.

"Jaden….Oh..No."He stated as he looked through the window and saw the horrible sight of what Atticus had foretold to him. "What…What the hell happened to him!" Rakaia shouted as he turned around quickly and glared at Atticus.

Atticus didn't say anything he just looked at the ground and shook his head

"Atticus! What happened...Answer me!" Rakaia shouted as he walked up towards Atticus and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Rakaia!" Alexis called getting his attention quickly causing him to turn his head towards Alexis allowing Atticus to grab Rakaia's wrist and remove his hand from his shirt and pin him against the wall.

"Atticus!" Alexis shouted again.

"You two calm down!" Luna shouted right after Alexis. "We have no time for this!"Luna shouted again as Atticus looked at Rakaia for a second and sighed.

"Look their right, calm down and we'll feel you in on the whole story." Atticus stated as he kept his gripped on Rakaia who was pinned against the wall.

Rakaia struggled for a minute, but soon accepted the fact that everyone was right and besides he was still somewhat sore from the last fight and the encounter with Alexis. "Alright." Rakaia said simply as he relaxed a little allowing Atticus to release him.

"Alright what's going on?" Rakaia asked as he turned around and looked at the gang.

"Grab a seat." Chazz said as he sat down in a chair first, with Rakaia nodding in agreement and sitting right across from him.

Blair sat besides Chazz with Luna sitting right beside Rakaia and Alexis and on the other side of Rakaia with Atticus by her side.

"Alright see it happened like this." Chazz began.

"Wait." Atticus stated "Let me." He suggested as Chazz just nodded letting Atticus start off with what happened while Rakaia was knocked out.

"Well remember the last time you saw Sega right?" Atticus replied.

Rakaia nodded his head. "Yea she went ballistic and damn near killed me, what about it?" Rakaia asked.

"Well she's not on our side anymore." Atticus stated causing Rakaia's eyes to widen.

"Are you serious?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Atticus. "What do you mean she's not on our side anymore? And where's Isabella!" Rakaia shouted as he looked around and realized that the two pro duelist where nowhere to be found.

"That's the problem slacker." Chazz butted in. "It's Dante, their on his side now." Chazz replied as he looked at Rakaia.

"Huh?" How the." Rakaia started.

"It's true Rakaia."Luna added as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It was hard for us to seeing, Sega and Isabella stand beside Dante like that."Luna finished as she tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working.

"Dammit." Rakaia stated as he looked at the ground and started to grit his teeth. "What else? Tell me what else?" Rakaia asked as he brought himself to look back up at Chazz, who just sighed again and looked back at Rakaia and crossed his arms.

"Dante has the other half of the Bloodstone." Chazz stated

"He What!" Rakaia shouted as he looked back towards Jaden's room immediately after Chazz's statement. "You mean Dante…The hole in Jaden's stomach." Rakaia stuttered.

Chazz just nodded his head in approval and looked at the ground. "It was a horrible site you know?" Chazz added as he continued to look at the ground.

Rakaia just shook his head. "I can imagine." He said slowly as he looked up at everyone and lowered his head back down again.

"Guys." Rakaia said slowly causing everyone to look at him. "I'm… I'm sorry." Rakaia stated.

"You're sorry?" Alexis repeated.

"Sorry for what?" Luna asked calmly as she looked at her boyfriend.

Rakaia didn't say anything at first, but he knew in his mind if he was there maybe he could have prevented some of this from happening.

"It's my fault." Rakaia stated. "If I didn't get taken out, then maybe we would have a better chance and Jaden wouldn't be." Rakaia stopped in mid sentence as the image of his child hood friend lying on the bed with a hole in his stomach.

"If I was strong enough to." Rakaia started again.

"Stop." Blair cut in. "This isn't your fault ok, it's nobody's fault." Blair added. "We just got separated and they took advantage of that." Blair continued as she stood up and looked at the team.

"Dante knew what he was doing all along, it was a trap and we walked right into it." She stated as she looked at Chazz, and then Rakaia and then everyone else.

"But like I said before we can't sit here and give up on each other we got to fight back at least that's what Jaden would do." Blair stated gaining everyone's attention.

As soon as Blair was getting into her speech the door in Jaden's room opened and fontaine stepped out lifting up her face mask and looked at the gang that sat in front of her.

"Well how is he?" Alexis asked fully concerned and worried for her Slifer king.

Fontaine shook her head slowly. "Right now he's stabilized, the hole in his stomach is severe and he could go back into critical condition but right now we got everything under control." She stated giving the gang some sort of relief.

"How long do you think he got to heal?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Fontaine with worry in his eyes as well.

"It's hard to say." Fontaine replied. "To be honest he lost a lot of blood, he really shouldn't even be alive right now. So that's a miracle in itself." Fontaine replied. "But right now all we can do is hope for the best and let him rest for right now." Fontaine added as she looked at the kids and saw that they needed to rest as well.

"Tell you what I got everyone working on the clock for Jaden so I'll give you an update tomorrow on his condition, but right now you all need to return to your room and get some rest." Fontaine suggested.

Atticus nodded his head. "Yea you're right." He replied.

"Yea we should turn in for now, you know get our strength up just in case Dante decides he wants to pay a visit again." Chazz added.

Alexis, Luna and Blair nodded in unison and they all started towards the door, with Luna turning back to look at Rakaia.

"You coming?" She asked as she looked at her Slifer boyfriend who just stared at the ground trying to take in everything that happened.

"Ye…Yea." He replied sadly."I'm right behind ya." He said as he slowly started walking towards the door with Luna standing there waiting on him.

"He will pay for this." Rakaia said slowly as he walked up beside Luna.

Luna just shook her head. "I know Rakaia trust me, I know." Luna stated as the gang walked out of the infirmary leaving Jaden in the care of Ms. Fontaine.

"So what now?" Chazz asked as the gang started heading for the Slifer dorm.

"I don't know let's get some sleep for tonight and we'll figure out tomorrow." Atticus stated as he looked at the gang.

"Tonight has been a nightmare." Luna added as she looked at Rakaia who didn't look bad, he just stared at the ground as he remembered waking up a lot earlier when Alexia had came into his room.

"Yea tell me about it." Rakaia stated as he walked up to the room that he shared with Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"These guys aren't going to be too happy when they found out." Rakaia said as he slowly walked in, but as soon as he took a step forward Luna grabbed his wrist and pulled Rakaia into an embrace once again.

"I thought I lost you know." Luna stated as she looked closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder."I don't want to have that feeling again." She said slowly.

Rakaia sighed and wrapped his arms back around Luna. "Don't worry about it Luna." Rakaia said assuring his statement. "After what happened, Dante won't hurt anyone else." Rakaia stated sounding like he was back to his old self.

Luna smiled at that remark as it was some sign of hope that they haven't had all day.

"Alright I trust you." She said as she kissed him on the lips and then turned around and walked back towards the others.

Rakaia turned towards his room and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chazz go to his.

"Chazz." Rakaia said before Chazz had the chance to turn in.

"Yea what is it?" Chazz replied without looking at Rakaia.

"Just wanted to say, that if anything else happens. "Rakaia started. "I want you to know….Never mind." Rakaia stated as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Chazz just looked at Rakaia and understood what he was saying and smirked. "Back at cha kid, back at cha."Chazz repeated as he walked inside his room as well to get some shut eye.

"Well girls I guess that means we're next." Atticus said he turned towards the Obelisk dorm. "Let's go we need some shut eye to." Atticus stated as he started to walk off. "Besides there's no telling on what could happen tomorrow." He stated causing the girls to nod their head and follow him back to the Obelisk dorm for some sleep.

**Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm**

Dante was standing on top of a busted up building, which was around when he fought Jaden and the gang the first time.

"This spot will be perfect for what I got planned. "He stated as he looked around the dark sky that surrounded the area. "This ruined city will be a perfect fitting for what is to come."Dante added.

The portal appeared behind Dante, revealing the shadow stalkers coming out of it one by one.

"What is going to come?" Jessica asked curiously in what Dante had in mind. "What is this big gathering that you have in mind?" She questioned again.

Dante didn't say anything at first; he just smiled as he held both ends of the Bloodstone in each hand. "Oh you'll see my young shadow stalker, you'll see."Dante stated.

"I guess it's about that time then isn't it?" Crayus asked as he looked at his master with a smirk.

Dante just continued to smile as he started to feel the power of both ends of the Bloodstone in his hands. "I can already feel it." Dante stated as he looked at his group of Shadow Duelist.

"It time to start the creation of the new world of both Shadow realm and Human world!' Dante shouted.

"Let's just get this over with." Alex stated as he walked up beside Crayus with his hands in his pockets.

Sega and Isabella looked at Dante and smirked. "Hey don't we get to be in this little celebration?" Sega asked in amusement causing Dante's smile to widen even more.

"Why sure you do." Dante added as he finally turned around and looked at the group. "You'll all get to share in my glorious power." Dante stated as he looked at everyone.

"Good I didn't want to feel left out." Isabella said as Maria looked at her.

"Don't get to greedy you just got accepted into this, don't take it for granted." Maria added as she glared at Isabella who completely ignored her comment.

"Whatever you say goldilocks." Isabella stated as she turned her gazed to her and smirked.

"But I didn't get chosen by Dante's little bride to be."Isabella started. "We got chosen by Dante himself so deal with it you Miley Cyrus reject."Isabella said as she walked towards Crayus and Alex.

"What…What did you say to me?"Maria shouted.

"Children calm down."Dante stated. "We all will have our chance to rule over this new land. So please enjoy this moment without fighting would you." Dante stated as he looked around once more.

"Now form a circle around me." Dante started as he stood in the center while the group started to make a circle around him.

"Hmmm good." Dante stated as he held both ends of the Bloodstone over his head. "Now we will generate our Shadow power into this stone and soon everything else will fall into place." Dante instructed as his aura appeared around him, and so did the others as their entire aura's appeared around them and suddenly a bright red energy field appeared around them, closing up instantly covering the entire top of the building.

"Finally!" Dante shouted as both of the Bloodstone's started to glow bright red as well. "Yes…Yes it's finally time." Dante stated again suddenly the card he had in his pocket started to glow.

"Yes I feel it….The Power…" Dante ended as he started to draw the bloodstones closer to each other. Both ends started glowing brighter and brighter, as he drew them closer and closer. Lightning started to strike, the winds became heavy and started blowing in every direction, blowing over anything that wasn't nailed to the ground.

"More power!...That's it More power!" Dante shouted as he clamped both ends of the Bloodstone together and a huge flash light appeared and faded just as quickly as it came revealing a fully made Bloodstone in the hand of Dante, who just stood there smirking as he looked around and held it high in the air.

Suddenly A flashing of lightning struck the stone, which surged through the stone and through the body of Dante.

"Now it's time to upgrade the alliance." Dante stated slowly as the lightning shot out of Dante's body from all directions, connecting with each and every Shadow Stalker. Making them scream out in pain, their screams went on for a moment then they suddenly gained control of the new found power that Dante promised to deliver to them.

"I…I can feel it." Victor stated as he looked at his hands.

"This…This is perfect." Sega stated as she smirked as she felt the power of Darkness surge through her body.

"I guess he wasn't lying." Isabella stated as she turned around to observe herself."This power is incredible." She ended.

"Yes now no one can stop us." Maria stated as she looked at her hands the same way Victor did.

"The power, I can't believe it." Jessica added as she looked at herself and then looked at Maria.

Crayus and Destiny didn't say anything they just smirked as they felt their own energy rise more and more. Then Alexia accepted the power as well, but it was slowly started to dawn on her.

Her power was slightly different than the rest of the Shadow Stalkers and she knew it.

"_This isn't darkness_." Alexia thought as she looked at the power that Dante had filled her with. "_What is this feeling_?" She asked herself again as she felt the darkness that Dante had bestowed upon her started to convert and change into something else.

Alexia didn't say anything to anyone considering she didn't want them to find out and that they were all into the power they obtained for their selves.

Dante still stood with the Bloodstone in his hand and then he looked at each and every shadow stalker with his smirk getting wider and wider.

"Now you all have gained the power that I promised, now it is time to start this hostile takeover." He stated as he looked at the sky and grabbed his card from his pocket and looked at it.

"Now it is time." Dante said calmly as his card continued to glow. He smirked at it one more time and threw it up in the air and stared at it for a second.

"Hmmm I waited a long time for this." Dante stated as the card continued to glow in the air in the mist of the lightning going around. "Now I summon……ARMAGEDDON THE FIEND OF DESOLATION!" Dante shouted as a burst of light appeared from the card blinding everyone around.

The burst of light was huge and pretty much covered the whole sky. The lightning got worst and the darkness in the sky started to twirl in a circle, mimicking a warning for a tornado.

The burst of light started to fade away and once it did a huge dark shadow like figure stood in front of the building, giving Dante and the Shadow Stalkers another look at the creator of Darkness.

**Back at Duel Academy**

"Rakaia! Rakaia!" A little boy with blue wide hair shouted causing Rakaia to fall from the top of his bunk onto the floor.

"What…What is it Syrus?" Rakaia asked sleepily.

"It's the Chancellor he's hosting an emergency conference in the main duel room." Syrus stated.

"Huh? An emergency conference?" Rakaia repeated as Syrus nodded in approval.

"Come on we got to hurry, everyone's already there." Syrus stated as he was about to run off , but he turned around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Umm Rakaia?" Syrus said stopping Rakaia cold in his tracks. "Where's Jaden?" Syrus asked as he looked at his Slifer buddy.

Rakaia looked at the little Slifer and lowered his head. He didn't have the heart to answer that question, especially to Syrus. He knew how close he and Jaden was and he didn't want to break his heart by telling him your best friend is in the infirmary because he has a hole in his stomach.

"Umm maybe he left early." Rakaia said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"Come on we better hurry." Rakaia said as he grabbed Syrus's arm and ran towards the main duel room as fast as he could.

"Wait Rakaia!" Syrus stated. "Since…Since when does Jaden wake up early?" He questioned as he was being dragged towards the academy.

"He's probably at the meeting thinking that it's going to be a duel or something!" Rakaia shouted back as he and Syrus finally made it towards the main duel room.

Rakaia!" Atticus shouted getting the Dragon duelist attention causing him to look up in the stands and see the gang sitting together in one group.

"Hey Guys! Rakaia shouted as he ran up the stairs dragging Syrus along with him. He saw a seat next to Luna and another one next to Alexis.

"Alright Syrus there you go." Rakaia said as he released Syrus's arm and pointed towards the seat beside Alexis.

Syrus nodded his head, but before he moved he saw another seat beside Hassleberry who sat in the row in front of the group.

"Hey Sy!" He called out _(don't know what he really calls him so this will do for now)_

Syrus looked noticed it quickly and leaped into the seat that he normally sat in. While he took that seat Mindy and Jasmine came in and took the two seats by Alexis with Atticus sitting on her other side.

"Alexis where have you been?" Mindy asked as she looked at her best friend curiously.

"Yea we haven't seen you around lately." Jasmine added as she looked at Alexis's facial expression up and down and an idea popped in her head. "You were with Jaden weren't you?" Jasmine asked smiling nodding her head up and down.

"See I knew it, Alexis Jaden is a good friend, but you don't need to abandon us completely you know." Jasmine said.

"Yea come on Alexis."Mindy cut in. "You and Luna need a girl's night out.

"Where?" Luna interrupted. "We're on an island remember." Luna stated as she looked at Alexis trying to divert the conversation towards her.

"Well…Well you know what I meant Luna." Jasmine stated.

"Shhh quiet." Atticus stated as he pointed towards Chancellor Sheppard who appeared to be in better shape than he was last time that they saw him.

"At least he's feeling better." Atticus stated as he looked at Sheppard who seemed to have healed a hundred percent.

"Yea that's a relief." Luna stated as she looked down at the Chancellor who made his way towards the center of the room which was on the dueling field.

He stood there for a second with the microphone in his hand and he turned around slowly and surveyed every student in the room.

" is with great pleasure to say that I've enjoyed each and every one of your stay here." Sheppard started causing the Students to look at him confused.

"What is he talking about?" Rakaia whispered to Luna.

"I don't know, Shut up and listen." Luna whispered back as she looked down at Sheppard intently.

Alexis and Atticus looked at each other and then back down at The Chancellor.

"I don't like the sound of this." Chazz whispered to Blair, who just nodded her head and looked on at Sheppard as he continued to give his speech.

"Well it's been a lot of tragic things that has been going on and by that I have no other choice but to….but to shut down the school. "Sheppard stated sadly

"WHAT!' The crowd of students said in unison.

* * *

**Whoa Sheppard's closing down Duel Academy, and Dante's fused the Bloodstone together and not only that he has summoned Armageddon. What will happen to the gang next, how will they get things together. How will they stop Dante? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: And there goes another Chapter updated and ready to go.

Jaden: You know you and these ideas are something serious you know that.

Me: Why thank you I'm glad you think so, but my real concern is the readers and what they think about this.

Sega: That's why he wants reviews, he swears his feelings are hurt when doesn't really get any.

Me: Oh shut up no I don't (turns around and folds arms together)

Sega: Hmph Stupid baby

Jaden: Well anyway folks please leave a review so we can see how things turn out for us, maybe things will get better or maybe they'll get worse. Hell even I don't know what's going to happen next so please review and give your opinion about the Chapter till then, catch ya later.


	24. Past of the Bloodstone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Stupid Sega. (Walks away from Sega)

Sega: Aww come on Rakaia don't be like that. Hey look on the Brightside you got to insult me (Follows after Rakaia) Rakaia!

Alexis: What happened with him?

Jaden: He read Sega's chapter, he was pretty much laughing up until…well you know.

Alexis: But she said she didn't do it.

Jaden: Tell that to him.

(Watches as Sega goes after Rakaia.)

Alexis: oh well, who's starting the story me or you?

Jaden: You can do it this time, I'm kind of tired. Yawn!

Alexis: (Giggles) you're always tired, but anyway it's time to start the story. Alright guys let's get this started.

* * *

**Chapter 23  
Past of the Bloodstone**

Jaden was in the bed, still unconscious with wires connected to his body. The lights were off and the nurses decided to give it a rest for the day. They managed to keep Jaden's body stable, besides they were pretty sure that he was going to live long enough, for them to find out how to heal him.

As Jaden lay on his bed, the wind blew calmly through a cracked window. It was a gentle breeze; a gentle summer breeze feeling blew over Jaden's body. Through the opened window a small white speck of light floating gently into his room, calmly bobbing back and forth bouncing off every little thing in his room.

Suddenly the little speck of light bounced off the wall and then landed on top of Jaden's hand, slowly working its way up to his head. It slowly bounces childishly up his arm, on top of his shoulder and finally landing on his forehead.

The White speck sat on his forehead for a second and then slowly started to make a chiming sound. The sound was soothing and low so no one would be able to hear it, as the song continued to play in the room, the white speck started to glow brighter and brighter.

As the White speck light shined throughout Jaden's room, the speck itself started to sink in slowly through Jaden's forehead. The song started fading away, as the white speck sunk deeper and deeper into Jaden's head.

Suddenly another flash of light shinned throughout the room and as quickly as it came it disappeared as if nothing ever happened.

**Jaden's Mind**

In Jaden's unconscious state of mind it was nothing but a vast of white light everywhere with Jaden's body floating in the mist of it all.

His eyes twitched a little and his head shook slightly, as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Huh." Jaden mumbled as he shook his head a little more trying to get the cobwebs out of his head. "Oh man." He said again as he placed his right hand on top of his head and slightly rubbed it.

"What…What happened?" He asked himself as he slowly turned around only to find out that he was floating.

"Whoa what the hell!" Jaden said in shock as he turned around quickly again only to see nothing but a sea of white light everywhere. "What the, where am I?" Jaden asked himself as he continued to look around in circles. "Am I…Am I dead?" Jaden asked himself again, this time half scared at what the answer might be.

"Jaden." A soft sincere voice called out from the vast of light that floated around Jaden.

"Huh." Jaden said as he turned around to see if it was a voice that he actually heard. "Was that…What I thought that was?" Jaden asked himself as he made another full 360 spin again."I could have sworn I heard something." Jaden said again.

"Jaden." The voice called again in the same soft tone as it did before.

"Yep its official I'm going crazy." Jaden said as he readied himself just in case.

"No Jaden." The voice said again as it sounded like it was coming from behind Jaden, causing him to turn around quickly.

"Who are you?" Jaden shouted as he gritted his teeth and looked around again quickly. "Come on don't be scared tell me who you are!" Jaden shouted again. "Or at least answer my questions." He mumbled as he took one more look around. "Well what do you say?" He asked the voice hoping it would actually something else other than his name.

"Jaden." The voice called out once more causing Jaden to lower his head in defeat.

"Well so much for that." Jaden stated as he turned his back towards the voice and suddenly saw a glimpse of light sparkle in front of him.

"Well there's something you don't see every day, oh well guess I don't have no other choice." Jaden smirked as he got into a running position and took off running towards it.

"_I Guess this could be some kind of trap that running into."_ Jaden thought as he continued to run towards the light that never seemed to get any closer. "_But what other choice do I have."_ He thought again.

"Jaden." The voice called once more.

"Yea I know I'm coming I'm coming." Jaden stated as he kicked it up into high gear and continued to run as fast as he could. Suddenly the glimpse that Jaden caught vanished and the sea of light that surrounded Jaden disappeared as well leaving him in sheer darkness.

"Great I knew this was a…….TRAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Jaden yelled as he started falling at super speed, heading downward into unknown darkness. "Will somebody, ANYBODY HELP ME!" Jaden shouted as he continued to fall.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and once that flash of light disappeared a beach reappeared in the place of the light, causing Jaden to landing in the grass hard.

"Ouch…Damn light." Jaden said as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about the landing young one." A voice said, causing Jaden's eyes to widen in shock at what he heard and how close the voice sounded.

"You finally arrived….Jaden Yuki." The voice said, this time it sounded more firm, stronger than the first voice, causing Jaden to turn around quickly to see what stood behind him.

"What the….Wait you're…you're….Horakhti." Jaden said in shock as the huge monster stood looking down at the young duelist.

"Yes….Yes I am, now come there is much for us to talk about." The creator god of light said telepathically.

Jaden just shook his head as the fused Egyptian god card slowly turned around and slowly walked towards the beach with Jaden following behind closely anxious to see what the monster that helped in defeating Dante the first time had to say.

**Back at the Academy**

"WHAT!" The students continued to yell as they all looked at chancellor Sheppard confused and shocked at his previous comment about shutting down duel academy.

"Students….Students please remain calm." Sheppard said slowly as for him it was hard to look at the many faces that he grown to know at his school. Only to see those faces look at him full of sadness and confusion, it killed him inside, but he knew what he had to do and it had to be done.

"It's not my really my choice to close down duel academy." Sheppard said. "It's more like if I don't more of you might get hurt." Sheppard stated as he finally lifted his head up and gazed around the stands looking at each of his students.

"PLEASE SHEPPARD DON'T DO THIS!" Some of the students yelled as tears started to fall from some of their faces.

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING! Another batch of students screamed.

"JUST DON'T CLOSE DOWN THE SCHOOL!' Another group yelled.

Rakaia and the gang just lowered their heads down at the site and sound of their classmates around them. They weren't taking it no better than Sheppard was, it was ripping each of them apart little by little to see the ones that they helped out through the year show their emotional side, hoping that it would make a difference.

"This sucks." Rakaia said slowly with his voice cracking a little as if he was trying to hold back from crying himself.

"Tell me about it." Chazz added as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying to block out all the pleas and cries that the students were giving.

"Can he really do this?" Luna asked worriedly as she turned around and looked at the gang only to get a nod from Atticus.

"He's the Chancellor Luna, he can do anything." Atticus stated as he turned towards Alexis and saw her with both Mindy and Jasmine crying on her shoulder.

"This isn't happening!' Mindy shouted. "Tell me this isn't happening Alexis!" Mindy stated.

"What about all the cute boys we still haven't had the chance to date?" Jasmine cried as she buried her head in Alexis shoulder more.

Atticus just shook his head as he saw a few tears started to take shape in Alexis eyes. He knew that she was hurting just as much as everyone else, if not worse considering the fact that Jaden was still in the infirmary.

"Lexi." Attics whispered as he turned his head slowly to see other students hugging each other and others trying to comfort one another.

"This is bad." Blair stated as she looked around with Atticus. "We got to do something." She said slowly knowing that this was out of her power as well.

Atticus just looked at Blair and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile.

"Don't worry ok, everything will be alright." Atticus stated trying to cheer Blair up, but even knew that nothing would be alright if Dante continued to roam free where he wished.

"Students please calm down." Sheppard said."I know this is a shock to all of you, but please let me explain why I have to make this tragic decision." Sheppard pleaded as the students calmed down as much as they could to hear Sheppard's explanation on why this was happening to them.

"As you all know I was attack recently." He started as he lowered his eyes to the floor as a flashback appeared in his head and then he looked back up at the students. "Well now not only was I attacked, another one us has been brutally…." Sheppard couldn't finish his sentence as the image of his student that was attacked by Dante appeared in his head.

"Jaden." He said slowly catching the attention of everyone in the arena except for Rakaia and the gang.

"Ja….Jaden!" Syrus yelled as he turned around and looked at Rakaia.

"What...What happened!" Syrus yelled as he glared at Rakaia." What happened to Jaden?" Syrus shouted again.

"You little guy calm down." Hassleberry said as he grabbed Syrus by the shoulders and sat him down.

Syrus just glared at Rakaia again as he turned around and listened to what Sheppard had to say.

"Yes it was our own Jaden Yuki that was viciously attacked, you see in order to insure your safety I must….I have no choice…but to close down the school." Sheppard stated as he lowered his head and eyed the ground. He couldn't face his students now, or never for that matter. He knew that this school was like their home, everybody pretty much knew everybody and now they would have to leave their friends behind and return back to their normal lives at home.

"I'm …I'm so sorry." Sheppard stated as Crowler came up from behind Sheppard, who gave the microphone to Crowler for him to say his few words to the students.

"Students." Crowler said as he looked around the students who resumed their crying. "Students I for one am sorry for what is taken place right now." Crowler started as he looked around and saw that some of the students were paying attention and others were to hurt to even acknowledge that had the microphone in his hand.

"And as for Jaden." Crowler continued. "Even know he was a slacker in my eyes, he was my slacker, our slacker."Crowler said as he looked away for a second, not even thinking these words would come out of his mouth."I wish him the best of luck and to all of you as well." Crowler stated with a few tears started to form in his eyes as well.

Rakaia couldn't take it and neither could the rest of them. Syrus turned his head back towards Rakaia, but Hassleberry caught him quickly before he had the chance to say anything.

"This is terrible." Luna said slowly as she lowered as head as well."This isn't right we have to do something guys." Luna said as she looked at Atticus and Rakaia."We can't let this happen, we can still do something." Luna stated trying to bring spirits back up into the group.

Rakaia just looked at Luna and slowly shook his head."Luna we can't." Rakaia said slowly."There's nothing we can do now." Rakaia said looking at Luna as serious as he could trying to be tougher and not cry at least not in front of her.

"You…you can't possibility mean that."Luna said as she looked at her boyfriend. "Come on Rakaia…That's not like you."Luna said sadly as tears started forming in her eyes.

Rakaia just looked at her and opened his arms for her, he knew that they had to do something but now wasn't a good time to talk about this, especially in front of the rest of the students.

Luna looked at Rakaia for a second and then rushed in his arms for a strong embrace. He wrapped his arms around head and held her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her tears fall on his Red shirt.

"Luna." Rakaia said as he hugged her has much as he could. "Don't worry….will do something." Rakaia said again as he rubbed the back of her head slowly."We'll do something, I just don't know what." He said slowly as he turned his head and Chazz with Blair's head on his shoulder.

"This isn't how things are suppose to be." Rakaia said slowly as he looked everyone around him.

"Don't worry Rakaia." Atticus stated with his arms crossed." We'll get them back and take care of Dante." He whispered to himself.

Alexis finally managed to calm Mindy and Jasmine down long enough for her to get away from them and back to the gang.

"Let's take this outside quick." Alexis said as she looked at her brother who only just shook her head.

Atticus quickly looked at Chazz, who nodded as well and help Blair up from her seat and walked her outside the arena.

Rakaia caught on to what was going on and did the same thing with Luna followed by Atticus and Alexis.

The gang carefully made their way out of the stands and out of the arena, trying to get some fresh air.

"Alright we can't let this happen." Alexis started as she looked at everyone." We got to do something and we got to do something quick." She finished.

"Yea but what?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the Queen of the Obelisk dorm. "We don't know how Jaden's doing right now, I mean at this point all we know is that he'll live but he can't fight with us in that condition." Rakaia stated.

"Even though we can't just give up and not doing anything." Alexis stated.

"Alexis is right." Atticus butted in. "We may be three people short and two of those people may be on the wrong side of the playing field." Atticus said." But Dante now has both pieces of the Bloodstone and who knows what he might do with them." He finished.

"Sounds like it's a simple answer then.' Chazz stated as he looked at Atticus and pounded his fist into his hand. "We find Dante and take him out once and for all." Chazz stated gritting his teeth.

"It's not going to be that easy." Rakaia replied as he looked at his Slifer buddy.

"Even though we still have to try." Luna stated as she grabbed Rakaia's hand and looked at Alexis." Sure we may be outnumbered, but even so giving up isn't an option we can make." Luna said as she looked at everyone.

"Jaden never gave up when we needed him, so why are we even thinking of giving up when he's one of the people that needs us the most right now?" Luna stated as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled then." Blair stated as she looked at her friends with a smirk on her face." We're taking down Dante!" She shouted.

"Alright question is." Rakaia interrupted

"How do we get to him?" Alexis said as she finished up Rakaia's sentence.

The gang looked around at each other for a second.

"Any ideas?" Chazz asked as he continued to look at everyone."Or are we going to have to sit here and come up with a way ourselves?" Chazz asked as he crossed his arms.

"You're guess is just as good as mind." Rakaia replied.

"Well we'll have to figure something out." Atticus said as he closed his eyes for a second." Hey let's see if there's anything back at the Slifer dorm, remember Jaden's had some pretty strange things happen there maybe he has something there that can help us out.' Atticus suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Rakaia said slowly thinking of Jaden could possibly have back in his room.

"Well, well, well." Came an annoying voice from the corner of the duel building.

The gang slowly stopped at what they were doing and quickly turned their heads in the direction the voice came from.

"That voice." Rakaia said. "I'd know that cheap sleazy voice anywhere." Rakaia said again as he looked at that source. "Harrington." Rakaia said as he and Chazz gritted their teeth and glared at the Obelisk duelist.

Harrington shook his head and smirked at the gang. "What a bunch of slackers, A Slifer, and a former Obelisk, hmph pathetic." Harrington stated as he glared at Rakaia and Chazz. Suddenly his eyes turned to hearts as he turned towards Alexis.

"My dear Alexis why do you bother yourselves with these weaklings." Harrington stated. "Come be with me and whatever the problem I promise I'll take care of it."He finished.

"Grrr…Weakling." Chazz growled.

"He'll handle it.' Rakaia repeated angrily.

Luna and Blair grabbed Rakaia and Chazz and held them back.

"Come Rakaia calm down easy." Luna stated.

"Chazz save that energy for Dante." Blair whispered as she struggled to hold Chazz back.

Atticus just glared at Harrington who just returned his glare with a smirk.

"Atticus." Harrington said as he looked at the Obelisk duelist." How did you let things get so bad?" Harrington questioned mockingly. "Aren't you the oldest out of these kids? Shouldn't you be watching out for them?" Harrington said as he smirked and shook his head causing Atticus himself to grit his teeth and the tennis duel expert.

"Well it's a shame to say Atticus, but I thought you were better than that." Harrington stated as he turned towards Alexis. "But I guess I was wrong." He said as he smirked at Alexis who now was fuming at the comments that came out of Harrington's mouth.

"Why you little…." Atticus said as he tried to wraps his hands around the throat of Harrington, but Rakaia grabbed Atticus by the collar and drug him back.

"Down boy, down boy!' Rakaia said as he held Atticus back.

"Just five minutes Rakaia!" Atticus shouted as Harrington continued to smirk in the face of Alexis.

"Come on Rakaia just five minutes!" Atticus shouted again, but Rakaia wouldn't let go.

"No down boy, sit! Down! Don't bite! Atticus Stop!" Rakaia said as he continued to hold Atticus back from Harrington.

"Why my dear Alexis, I don't know how you got into this mess, but I guess it was because of that Slifer Jaden." Harrington started again.

"Oh he's going to get it." Luna said as she took a step forward, but Blair and Chazz grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back.

"No Blair let it go, don't waste your energy on this loser." Blair stated as she continued to struggle with pulled Luna back.

"Yea he's not worth it." Chazz said struggling as well.

"I don't care Jaden's and I be damned if I let this…"Luna tried to budge against Chazz and Blair, but to no avail. "Will you guys let me go?" Luna shouted.

Harrington looked over at Luna and shook his head again and turned back around to face Alexis.

"Like I was saying Alexis, I can help you out; I can do more then what that Slifer Jaden could do." Harrington stated as a smirk appeared on his face. "As a matter of fact, if it was me there with in the first place there would be no one in the infirmary room right now." Harrington stated causing the gangs eyes to widen especially Alexis.

"You see you should date me, leave that weakling Slifer alone and come with somebody who has real strength. "Harrington finished causing the gang to fume, but Alexis just stared at Harrington as he smiled.

Suddenly Alexis cracked a smile as well causing the gang's jaw to drop completely.

Harrington just smiled at her." I knew you would see it my way." He said as he turned to walk off towards the duel arena.

"Oh Harrington." Alexis called sweetly causing Harrington to turn around only to be hit in the eye by Alexis's fist, hard enough to send him to the ground holding his eye.

"Alexis!" Harrington said shocked as he held his eye with his hand.

"Wow I didn't think Alexis could hit that hard." Atticus said smiling at his little sister's work.

Rakaia just whistled as he caught a good look at Alexis's work. "Now that's what I call a shiner." Rakaia said as he saw a Black ring around Harrington's left eye.

"Hmph serves you right." Luna stated with a smile as well as she crossed her arms and looked at Harrington.

"Looks like someone else needs to be a former Obelisk." Chazz said as his smile widen at the site of Harrington on his ass with a Black ring around his eye, caused by the Queen herself.

"Now that's what I call a punch." Blair said as she looked at Harrington and then Alexi s. "Now just give Dante one of those and we'll save the world easy." Blair said giggling.

The gang laughed as Harrington sat there holding his left eye, feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

"Alright guys." Rakaia said cutting the laughter short. "Now we got bigger problems to handle." He finished.

Alexis just nodded along with her big brother, while Luna and Blair looked at him and nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Chazz said as the gang turned towards the Slifer dorm, leaving Harrington still sitting on his ass knowing that he just got socked in the eye by the Queen of the Obelisk dorm.

**Back in Jaden's mind**

Jaden looked at Horakhti with amazement, he didn't think he would ever get to lay his eyes on him ever again, but here he was staring at the fusion form of the Egyptian gods.

"So…Horakhti why am I here?" Jaden asked as he stared at the Egyptian god.

Horakhti didn't look at Jaden he just stood there looking out into the sea, Horakhti stood talk like a human, and it had two long longs along with two long arms. Its body was surrounded by the winged dragon of Ra armor that covered its body. The Gold Wings extended slightly, and the head of Ra sat on top of Horakhti head like a helmet.

"Jaden...I think it's time that you know." Horakhti said slowly as he continued to look at the horizon.

"Know…Know what?" Jaden asked somewhat confused.

Horakhti slightly turned its head towards Jaden and stared at him for a moment.

"What! Is there something on my face?" Jaden asked stupidly.

Horakhti slowly let out a small laughter and turned towards the sea again. "You are an odd one aren't you?" Horakhti said.

"Yes a pure a heart."He stated again as his wings lowered for a bit." A pure heart indeed." Horakhti stated as he turned towards the Slifer King and slowly sat down beside the duelist.

"Young Jaden Yuki, your world along with ours is in great danger." Horakhti started causing Jaden to get up and look at Horakhti with worry in his eyes.

"I already know that!"Jaden exclaimed."But wait what does this have to do with your world?" Jaden asked curious to see where this was going.

Horakhti took his gaze back towards the sea again and began his explanation.

"For many years, even before myself, even before the great pharaoh there has been this great source of power that was treated as a balance for both worlds."Horakhti stated.

"You mean the Blood stone?" Jaden asked as he sat down besides the legendary monster.

Horakhti nodded as he continued its story."The bloodstone was connected the shadow realm and was its source of power."Horakhti continued. "With that being in place another stone that was opposite of the Bloodstone served as power for the human world, also for us monsters."Horakhti said as Jaden was all hears listening to what this great beast at to say.

"Wait! Horakhti not to interrupt, but if this was before even you were created then how do you know all this?" Jaden asked.

Horakhti didn't say anything for a moment he just looked down at Jaden and then back out at sea. "Jaden there are more monsters out there that you haven't encountered, some stronger than I am and have been around longer than you can believe." Horakhti answered.

"More powerful than you?" Jaden repeated. "You're joking right?" Jaden asked. "You're the fusion of the three Egyptian god cards, who or what could be stronger than you?" Jaden asked again looking up at the creator god of light.

Horakhti chuckled for a moment and then looked at Jaden once again. "Trust me when I say this, to those out there who have evolved far beyond being a regular duel monster, my power is no comparison." Horakhti stated.

"Evolved?" Jaden stated confused at what Horakhti was getting at now. "What do you mean evolved?" Jaden asked.

"Duel monsters have monsters have more secrets than you may realize young one." Horakhti started. "There are different breeds of duel monsters." Horakhti assured. "Duel monsters that have evolved higher than that of a regular duel monster are called advanced duel monsters. Duel monsters that powers have evolved far behind that are called Ultimate duel monsters." Horakhti stated hoping that Jaden was listening, which in fact he was.

"Wait so there is another vast world of duel monsters that have evolved far beyond the one's I have?" Jaden said trying to understand what Horakhti was saying.

"Exactly." Horakhti assured. "And that's not it, some monsters that evolve far beyond that are more powerful than you can imagine." Horakhti assured. "Back before the Pharaoh's time where the Bloodstone was supporting a supply of energy to shadow realm, another great stone was created to opposite that Bloodstone." Horakhti stated.

"The Pure evolution stone." Jaden said.

"Horakhti nodded in approval.' Yes the pure evolution stone, a stone that was made to match the dreaded bloodstone and its power."Horakhti continued." It held the balance well; its power was nothing but pure energy from the purest of monsters. It was not long before some of the monsters started to grow greedy for the Bloodstone's power." Horakhti stated.

"Greedy, what do you mean greedy?" Jaden asked.

Horakhti lowered its head for a moment and then raised it back up."A war broke out Jaden, a war so fierce that it separated all duel monsters, crushing the land that we all once lived on. "Horakhti said sadly as he continued his story.

"Some monsters fought bravely, others who couldn't fight or didn't have the will to fight did the best they could."Horakhti stated as Jaden looked up at the legendary monster and saw it in his eyes that whenever this Great War happened did more damage than Horakhti was letting on.

"Some monsters, who sought that it was no other way for victory, retreated to the pure evolution stone for power." Horakhti said." And power they did receive as the pure evolution stone granted their wish and transformed far beyond any duel monsters that you ever seen." Horakhti stated. "Thus the Hybrids were born."Horakhti continued.

"Hybrids.' Jaden repeated.

"Yes Hybrids, given that we now stood a fighting chance our luck soon started to run out when the Bloodstone acted in the same manner." Horakhti said as the sea turned red right before Jaden's eyes.

"What the…What's happening Horakhti?" Jaden shouted as the wind started to pick up forcing Jaden to cross both his arms in front of his face, to hold himself against the wind.

"Therefore the blood beasts were created." Horakhti said sadly as an image of a Blood beast appeared standing on top of the red sea covered water facing the two, but not moving.

"Blood Beast." Jaden said slowly as the wind slowly started to calm down. "Wait I think I saw something like that." Jaden stated as he remembered when Sega went ballistic and started beating on Rakaia, when they arrived Crayus and the others were still there.

"One of them had a blood beast!" Jaden exclaimed shocked at his own discovery.

Horakhti just nodded again." Blood beasts are nothing but a copy of every monster that was created, their just more powerful than the original and more evil as well." Horakhti said as he looked back down at Jaden.

"The reason you are here now young one." Horakhti began again. "I've seen what is going on in your world and you cannot allow another war." Horakhti stated as he stared at Jaden blankly.

"Another war?" Jaden repeated. "You mean Dante's going to." Jaden continued.

Horakhti nodded.

"With him merging the power of a hybrid to the Bloodstone he has created a whole new breed of monsters…Blood Hybrids" Horakhti said somewhat growling at the same time.

"Blood Hybrids.' Jaden said.

"Yes, stronger than the original Blood Beast….Jaden." Horakhti called once again. "Take this." Horakhti said as the small light that brought Jaden to Horakhti in the first place appeared again. It looked small at first, but it started to grow a big bigger until it reached the size of a Basketball.

"Whoa! What is that?" Jaden asked shocked at what he was seeing.

Horakhti held the orb like crystal in its hand and slowly raised it in the air causing it to glow brighter and brighter.

"Whoa!" Jaden said as the light shinned throughout the sky causing him to feel energy he never felt before. "What... What is this Horakhti?"Jaden asked as the aurora started to pour of the orb. It started to mix with the sky, causing it to change colors it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Horakhti." Jaden said slowly as the Aurora continued to change colors throughout the sky.

"This young friend is the power of the pure evolution stone." Horakhti said as he started glowing himself.

"And now I shall had my energy to it to make it complete." Horakhti said again as the orb continued to glow and so continued Horakhti.

"Wait if you do that does that mean?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Horakhti stated as the light started to fade away and the orb stopped glowing.

"There it is completed." Horakhti stated as he lowered his hand down towards Jaden. "Here take this, use it only when the time is right and you will see what this stone can really do." Horakhti stated looking at Jaden.

Jaden looked at the stone that was in Horakhti hand and looked back up at Horakhti and smirked. "No problem." Jaden stated as he took the stone into his hands and looked up at Horakhti." Don't worry Horakhti me and my friends are going to put a stop to this once and for all." Jaden stated as Horakhti slowly nodded its head.

"There's just one more thing though." Jaden said.

"Yes what is it?" Horakhti asked.

"I'm dead right." Jaden asked causing Horakhti to fall anime style in front of Jaden.

"Horakhti slightly got up and chuckled at the young Slifer. " I see why you were chosen to do this." Horakhti stated.

"Don't worry Jaden I will send you back and your wounds will be healed." Horakhti stated causing Jaden to smirk again.

"Good because Alexis would kill me if I walked up to her with a hole in my stomach.' Jaden stated as he smiled at Horakhti.

"It is time." Horakhti stated as he waved his hand and a portal appeared beside Jaden. "Be warned it won't be easy to overthrow the holder of the Bloodstone." Horakhti stated.

Jaden smirk didn't fade away, it just got wider at the comment Horakhti had made. "Don't worry with the power of this stone and the bond with my friends, Dante won't stand a chance." Jaden stated as he did his signature pose.

Horakhti chuckled again and looked at the young duelist. "Take care my friend; be careful for even I don't know what waits at the Shadow realm." Horakhti said as he slowly waved goodbye to Jaden.

"Don't worry we can handle it." Jaden stated as he turned towards the portal and started walking into it. Before he stepped into the portal he slightly turned his head and looked at Horakhti. "Count on it." He said as he stepped through the portal with the Pure Evolution Stone in his hands, causing the portal to vanish as soon as he was in.

"His soul is so pure, his energy is so powerful." Horakhti stated. "I think the fate of both worlds couldn't have been in better hands." He ended with another chuckle.

**Back in the Infirmary**

Back in the Infirmary room, Jaden's body started to glow. The hole in his stomach started to come together, healing itself completely as if Dante never snatched the Bloodstone out of Jaden.

Once the wound was completely healed Jaden's body started to move slowly, his eyes slowly opening to the sun's rays in his face.

"Huh?" Jaden stated as he sat up quickly." I…I feel great." Jaden said as he got out of his bed and moved around for a minute. "This is great, then it wasn't just a dream." He said to himself as he looked around again and noticed something on his bed. "What the…a card." Jaden stated as he reached over to pick it up.

"Pure evolution stone." Jaden read as he looked at the card and smirked. "Don't worry Horakhti I won't let you down." Jaden stated as he quickly reached for his shoes and placed them back on his feet. Grabbed his jacket and his deck and ran straight out of the infirmary without anyone noticing considering he was the only there.

**Slifer Dorm**

"Ok guys." Rakaia said leaning back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. "How do you propose we do this?" Rakaia asked.

"I don't know." Alexis answered. 'It's not like we can just walk in the shadow realm and knock on Dante's door." She remarked.

"Yea talk about easy." Chazz replied.

"Hmmm there's got to be way." Blair stated as she started to think of a way to get to them to the shadow realm." Hey! I got it." She shouted causing everyone to look at her.

"What about a portal." Blair suggested happily.

"A portal?" Luna repeated as she thought about the suggestion that Blair had just given. "Wait that could work.' Luna said again.

"Yea!" Atticus butted in. "Think about it those shadow asses used it countless times so why can't we." Atticus stated.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Luna stated. "There's only one problem though." Luna stated.

"And what's that?" Atticus asked.

"How do we make one?" Luna said as she looked at Atticus whose head just fell in defeat.

"Damn so close." Atticus thought.

"Well it's not a bad plan." Alexis stated. "And it's not impossible; we just have to find a way." Alexis said.

"But the question is how?" Rakaia said still leaning back in his chair. "Even if we do make a portal and head to the shadow realm, were still going to get our butts kicked." Rakaia stated causing everyone to hand their head low.

"Yea, but we can't let everyone down we at least have to try." Blair said as she looked at Rakaia who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea we have to save not only the school from being shut down, but the world and the Chazz says we can do it." Chazz stated as he did his signature pose in front of everyone.

'Well alright then." Rakaia stated as he stood up from his chair. "Let's find out how to make that portal!" he shouted.

"Right." Luna stated as she walked up beside Rakaia. "Jaden is counting on his to win this so will do it for Jaden, right Alexis?' Luna said as she looked at her best friend who just shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"That's right for Jaden." Alexis repeated.

"Alright then all in together!" Rakaia shouted as he extended his hand in the middle of the group.

"Yea Dante's going down!" Luna shouted as she placed her hand on top of Rakaia's.

"And his little shadow groupies." Chazz stated as his hand landed on top of Luna's

"This time were going to make sure we pound him a good one." Blair stated as she placed her hand on top of Chazz's

"This is for everyone including my future Brother in law!" Atticus shouted causing everyone to look at him for a minute. "What! We all know that after this and a few years down the road it's going to happen." Atticus stated as he placed his hand on top of Blair's.

Everyone looked at Alexis.

"Well Alexis it's up to you." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face as if he didn't know what the Queen of the Obelisk dorm was going to do.

Alexis just smirked and walked towards the group. "You know I'm in." Alexis stated as she placed her hand on top of her brothers.

"Alright now on the count of 3 we scream for Jaden!" Alexis shouted. "One…Two…Three!" Alexis shouted.

"FORRRR JADEN!' The gang shouted in unison as they lifted their hands in the air.

"Alright let's go.' Rakaia said as the gang took one step towards the door only to find their jaws drop in front of them.

Rakaia's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. "It…It can't be." Rakaia stated as the gang followed in his surprised.

They saw the figure leaning against the door away with his hands in his pockets smiling at them.

"What you guys act like you're not glad to see me." The figure stated as his red jacket shined through the sun light and the sun rays beamed off his face.

"It's impossible." Alexis stated." It's….its. Jaden." Alexis said as a smile crept on her face as it did for the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Whoa it looks like things are turning around for Jaden and the gang, Rakaia's up and walking and now Jaden's back into the picture, but still the odds are stacked against them. How will they survive the shadow Realm? Can they save not only their school, but the world in time? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Finally finished.

Sega: Yea it took forever.

Chazz: Tell me about it.

(Rakaia and Sega look at each other and then at Chazz)

Both Rakaia and Sega: How the hell did you get in here!

Chazz; hey easy, Jaden said I could come and told me you had something to say to me Sega.

(Little hearts appear in Chazz's eyes)

Sega: What! Jaden!

Jaden; it wasn't me I swear (Starts laughing and runs off with Sega chasing after him)

Chazz: So I guess she doesn't like me.

(Rakaia shakes his head and crosses his arms)

Me: keep looking Chazz just keep looking, anyway people here's another Chapter for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it, well it took me a minute but I still think it turned out good, so please drop by and give me a review and tell me what you think about it. Till next time I'm out! Happy reading!


	25. A Call For Action, The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright I'm back with another chapter, finally were getting to the good stuff.

Sega: It's about time; we've been waiting for this for like forever.

Me: Look making a story takes time, you nit wit.

Sega: Stupid Dragon boy!

Me: I dare you to say that to my face!

Sega: Dragon boy!

Me: That's it. "Leaps on Sega and pounds her with a pillow" Take this; Take that, and some of this!

Sega: Get off of me you…you dork, Alexis! Help!

Alexis: Don't get me involved! Jaden how about skipping this and heading straight into the story?

Jaden: No problem, those two need to learn how to get along with each other anyway, but on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 24  
A Calls for Action, the Battle Begins

The gang sat there and looked at Jaden as he stood in the doorway; they were completely shocked that he was standing in front of them. The hole in his stomach had completely healed and the bruises and blood was cleaned up, he was back to normal.

"Ja….Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she looked at him up and down to make sure it was really him. Her face lit up even more when she saw his brown eyes. She'd know those brown eyes anywhere, it wasn't a trick, it wasn't some imposter, it was actually Jaden Yuki.

"JADEN!" Alexis shouted as she ran towards Jaden and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you!" She shouted again with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Jaden just smiled as he was wrapped up in Alexis's embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"It's good to see you to Alexis." Jaden said with a smile growing on his face as he continued to hold her in his own embrace.

"I...I thought I lost you, you know I worried my ass off." Alexis said as she pulled back a bit to look at Jaden, making eye to eye contact with him.

Jaden just smirked like he normally did and looked back at Alexis."I know, and don't worry I'm back now you don't have to worry anymore." Jaden stated as he placed his lips on Alexis's and pulled back slowly, causing Alexis to blush.

"And here I thought we would have to go find Dante and get the snot beat out of us without you." Rakaia said sarcastically with a smirk on his face as he looked at Jaden with his arms crossed.

Jaden laughed nervously as he placed his right hand behind his head." Haha…Yea about that…Sorry I was kind of late." He said still laughing nervously.

Rakaia just slowly shook his head."Don't worry about man, just glad to have you back." Rakaia finished as he looked at his lifelong friend.

"Yes, besides your always late slacker." Chazz stated as he looked at Jaden with a smile appearing on his face as well."You always sleeping in, one day I'm going to come and wake you up myself got it." Chazz said half threatening him.

Jaden just laughed it off and looked at the two duelists." Thanks guys I appreciate it." Jaden stated as Atticus came from behind Jaden and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't mention it." He said as he looked down at Jaden. "We all were worried about you." Atticus stated. "And Lexi over here was just worried sick." He said causing her to feel half embarrassed.

"Atty!" Alexis said glaring at her brother.

"What! You were." Atticus said with a smile.

Jaden just looked at the Rhode siblings and smiled."Glad to know that I was at the top of your list." Jaden said smiling.

"Actually you were second on our list." Luna said with her arms crossed smiling at the king of Slifer's." The first one on our list was Dante; we were going make sure we gave him more than a piece of our minds when we got to him." Luna added making Jaden smile even more.

"You guys were actually going to find Dante without me?" Jaden asked.

"Of course!" Blair shouted. "He was going to deserve whatever we were going to give him." Blair said as a smile appeared on her face as well.

"Yea then we were going to get the snot beat out of us." Rakaia said smirking at Blair who just glared at him.

"Such a downer." Blair said with a smile on her face.

"Well regardless, Jaden your back, but there's something you got to know." Chazz said now with a serious look appearing on his face.

Atticus nodded his head and looked at Jaden." He's right ever since you were taken out and put on the infirmary bed; Sheppard decided that he was going to shut down the school." Atticus stated as he stared at Jaden with serious never leaving his face.

"He What!" Jaden shouted now with his smile leaving his face only revealing complete shock.

"Yea." Alexis added." He wanted to assure the safety of the rest of the students and send everybody home." Alexis finished as she looked at Jaden who's eyes were still widen in shock.

"What really, can he really do that?" Jaden asked as he looked at his friends.

"He is the chancellor after all." Luna said causing her smile to fade away as well." We're all getting separated and then what, Dante's still going to come back and take over the world."She finished.

"And probably enslave us all if were still alive for it." Rakaia added as he turned his head towards the window.

Jaden shook his head and looked at everyone. "Guys don't worry, we'll stop this." Jaden stated confidently.

"And how do you plan on doing that slacker?" Chazz asked as he looked at his Slifer friend. "We're probably not strong enough to take down Dante, not to mention we have his little followers to worry about." Chazz finished as he looked at the King of Slifer's

Jaden looked at Chazz and then a smirked appeared on his face. "Funny that wasn't going to stop you guys before I walked in the room." Jaden replied causing a vein to start budging on Chazz's forehead.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SCARED?" Chazz shouted raising his fist up in the air in a threatening manner.

Jaden just chuckled a bit." No I'm not saying you're scared, well." Jaden stopped and placed his hand against his chin and thought about it for a bit." Well maybe I am." Jaden said smiling happily.

"Why you little!' Chazz shouted.

"Guys we more important things to worry about." Atticus said cutting in front of Jaden and Chazz's little argument. "How are we going to get to Dante in the first place?"Atticus stated.

"Good question." Luna said as she thought about it."It's kind of impossible without a portal." She said.

"How did you we get to the shadow realm before?" Luna asked as she looked at the gang.

"I don't know." Alexis replied. "Normally they come to us and go through the normal thing of demand and taking things." Alexis said as she looked at Luna and thought about the situation.

"There's got to be away to get there without them coming to us." Alexis added.

"Yea how about we just wave our hand in the air like they do?" Rakaia said as he turned around towards the little space they had in the Slifer dorm.

"Alright here goes nothing!" Rakaia shouted as he took a step back and waved his hand in the air like the shadow stalkers did previously.

The gang looked at Rakaia with sweat drops appearing on their heads.

'Wait maybe I did it wrong." Rakaia said as he took a step back and tried it again. "PORTAL!" Rakaia shouted as he waved his hand in the air again.

"Hmm." Rakaia said as he took a step back and looked at the space we he tried to make a portal appear. "Where's the portal?" Rakaia said stupidly causing the gang to fall anime style.

Alexis looked at Luna and shook her head slowly.

"I know I'm sorry." Luna said shaking her head slowly as well.

"Luna you go with him, you should be." Alexis said causing the two to giggle a little.

"Well that didn't work genius." Chazz stated as he walked up to Rakaia and bump on the head with his fist." Now can we find a way to actually get to the Shadow realm, before Dante destroys everything?" Chazz suggested causing the gang to turn around and look at each other for answers.

"Hmmm I don't know." Atticus stated. "They make it look so easy." Atticus stated as he shook his head and tried to think.

"I don't get it either." Rakaia said. "The fact of the matter is we need to get there and we need to do it quickly." Rakaia said.

"Rakaia's right." Jaden said as he looked at everyone. 'There's got to be something we can do." He finished as he started to think about trying to get to the shadow realm.

"Hmm how I bet it's something so simple." Blair said.

"Yea I know." Atticus asked. "But what is it?" He finished as he continued to thinking.

Chazz just looked around at the gang and shook his head. "You guys are so…how hard could be let's just find one of the spots that those shadow dorks appeared in and just blast it open." Chazz said causing everyone to stare blankly at him.

"WH…What."Jaden said.

"Did he just."Alexis added

"I can't believe it." Luna said.

"I knew you could do it." Blair stated.

"Well I'm completely in shock." Atticus stated.

"Well who would of thought." Rakaia said shockingly.

"Chazz…That might actually work." Jaden stated as he looked at Chazz with smile appearing on his face.

"Huh…it is?" Chazz asked. "Well of course it is." Chazz said as he folded his arms and smirked. "I'm the Chazz and everything I say is brilliant." Chazz said smirking.

"Don't ruin the moment idiot." Rakaia said walking past Chazz and towards the rest of the gang.

"Hey! You little twit, I'm the Chazz, not an idiot." Chazz snapped as he rose his fist again, this time towards Rakaia.

"Yea, Yea, Yea don't get your Tighty Whities tied up in a knot." Rakaia said brushing Chazz's comments off.

"What…What did you say?" Chazz said embarrassed as the whole gang laughed at Rakaia's comment.

"Hey don't worry about it." Atticus said smiling again. "We won't tell anybody." He added still laughing.

"You better not." Chazz said glaring at Atticus, then back at Rakaia.

"One more crack like that and you're done.' Chazz said glaring at Rakaia this time who just returned the challenge with a smirk.

"Oh really, let's go open your top drawer and let's find away to explain to the school about your Ojama pajamas that you have.' Rakaia said smiling sheepishly.

"That's it." Chazz shouted as he leaped on Rakaia and wrapped him in a head lock.

"Hey! Hahahaha let go!" Rakaia shouted while he was still laughing at the boy who wore Ojama pajamas to sleep.

"Guys." Luna said trying to stop from laughing."Come on let's go, we have to go." Luna said trying to get Chazz to let Rakaia go.

"Luna's right." Alexis said. "We have to find a portal that these guys used and we have to find it fast." Alexis said quickly.

Chazz just looked at Rakaia and gritted his teeth. "If we survive this, your dead you got that DEAD!" Chazz said still glaring at Rakaia who just placed his hands behind his head and smiled at the Ojama duelist.

"Oh Chazz quit being so sensitive." Rakaia stated as his smile faded away as he looked at the rest of the gang. "Alright fun times over Alexis and Luna are right we have to go and now." Rakaia stated seriously.

"But where to?" Blair asked confused about where to look first.

"Hmm how about the last place they appeared."Luna suggested. "You know the last place Dante appeared." She finished.

"Hey! That may work." Atticus said as he started to think on the suggestion." That may be the only portal left that's still open." He said.

'Well with us standing around it's probably already started closing."Blair stated.

'Well that means we just have to reopen it." Jaden stated smirking.

"Alright guys so I guess that's it, no more standing around and no more waiting." Rakaia said as he looked at everyone.

"Yea this time we go in, kick ass and take names." Chazz said confidently.

"Yea this time we all come back without any injuries." Luna stated.

"Alright then it's settled let's go, back to the place we last saw Dante."Alexis stated.

"Alright then gang let's head out." Atticus said as he walked out the door first, followed by Blair and the Chazz leaving Rakaia, Luna, Alexis and Jaden standing there.

"Guys." Rakaia said slowly looking at the three friends left in the dorm room.

"Yea what is it Rakaia." Luna asked looking at Slifer boyfriend.

Rakaia just shook his head and looked at Luna then Alexis and finally Jaden.

"It's nothing just know, Luna I can't stand to see you hurt, Alexis you're my best friend in girl form, and Jaden." Rakaia stopped as he looked at the only duelist at Duel academy that was able to beat him.

"We been through a lot and well let's make sure this isn't our last fight ok." Rakaia said looking at Jaden who just smirked back at Rakaia.

"Don't worry we'll all come back, count on it." Jaden stated causing Rakaia to smile. "Now let's go we can't keep the others waiting. " Jaden said running out of the dorm with Alexis behind him.

She stopped as soon as she got to the doorway and looked at Rakaia."Hey thanks I'm glad you feel that way and without offending Luna at the same time, just know that you're my best friend to Hahahaha in boy form." She said with a smile before running after Jaden.

Luna just looked at Rakaia and smiled.

"What?" Rakaia asked as he looked back Luna who just continued smiling.

"You know you never ceased to amaze me." She said as she walked slowly towards Rakaia and kissed him on the lips." Come on let's go." She said as she took off right behind Alexis.

Rakaia just stood there and looked around the Slifer dorm room. "I hope we all come back." Rakaia said to himself as he took a deep breath and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

The gang all caught up with each other, running as fast as they could towards the field where the last saw Dante, Where they had their last encounter with the shadow duelist.

**Flashback**

_Dante and Jaden glared at each other while the Shadow Stalkers glared at Luna who was standing beside Jaden while Blair tended to Chazz and Alexis tended to Atticus._

"_Alright Dante I think it's time we put an end to all this." Jaden stated as he pulled reached in his deck and grasped his fingers around three cards._

"_I don't think that's necessary." Dante stated as he rose his hand up again and pointed at Jaden and opened his palm quickly._

"_Jaden!" Luna shouted as she looked at Jaden and saw that he was still standing there. "Huh nothing." Luna said clueless at what just happened. "Jaden did he do anything?" Luna asked as she still didn't know what had happened._

_Jaden slowly gritted his teeth. "Luna….I…can't move." Jaden said._

"_Oh no Jaden!" Blair shouted as she turned her head and saw what Dante was trying to do._

"_I don't think we need you to summon anything you may have in mind." Dante stated evilly as he slowly lowered his hand and once he did Jaden's body started to lower to the ground itself._

"_What the hell!" Luna shouted as she grabbed Jaden and tried to pull him back up to his feet, but it was useless his body wouldn't budge._

"_Guys…help me." Luna said as she kept trying to pull Jaden back up, but still it was no use._

_Alexis turned her head and saw what was going on and ran towards Jaden and grabbed his other arm and tried to help Luna, but still no movement._

"_Tisk tisk." Maria said with a smirk on her face as she watched Alexis and Luna in their futile attempts to try and stop Jaden's body from lowering to the ground._

"_When will they ever learn?" Jessica asked as she smirked right along with Maria._

"_Insolent fools." Destiny remarked as Dante's smile slowly started to fade._

"_I grow tired of this little game." Dante stated as he waved his other hand smoothly across the air towards Luna and Alexis which sent a huge gust of wind towards them as well sending them flying backwards, away from Jaden and to the ground._

"_Now where were we?" Dante asked mockingly as he looked at Jaden and smirked. "Aww yes you have something I want." Dante said as he slowly raised his hand back up causing Jaden's body to rise slowly off the ground._

"_Come here." Dante said slowly and evilly as he slowly licked his lips and motioned his hand towards him, causing Jaden's body to float ever so smoothly._

"_Wait…What are you doing?" Jaden asked trying to struggle free from Dante's grip, but he still couldn't move. He still didn't have any control over his own body._

"_I'm taking back what is mine." Dante said as Jaden's body stopped within mere inches of Dante._

"_No…You can't have it." Jaden snapped still struggling in front of Dante. "I won't let you take it!" He shouted again._

"_Pity." Dante said as he quickly pulled his arm back and quickly ran his hand through Jaden's stomach._

"_ARRRRRAHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as Dante hand reached in for the Bloodstone and quickly yanked it out of him. He looked at it slowly, surveyed it as if something was wrong with it and then he looked at Jaden who eyes had faded away from their usual brown color and turned completely dark grey._

"_I Guess I have no more use for you." Dante said as he threw Jaden's body to the side and slowly turned his back towards the group of kids and slowly started to walk away._

_Alexis was the first to get up and when she saw what happened, her eyes widened with tears streaming out rapidly._

_Jaden had a hole through his stomach and blood was draining out and fast._

_Alexis couldn't breathe, she couldn't catch her breath. She was too much in shock of what she just saw. Her loved one, the one she fell in love at duel academy. The boy that had her back and got her through anything in many occasions was dying in front of her._

"_Oh…my…god." Alexis managed to get out. "Jaden…….JAAADDEEEENNNNN!" She screamed._

**Flashback Ended**

It was a hard memory to keep in their heads, but now that Jaden's back and has recovered, but for some reason no one didn't ask how Jaden got back to his feet, neither did they care they were just glad to have their friend back.

**The Field**

The gang appeared at the spot where they last saw Dante and looked around for a bit, to see if they could find the portal or some sense that the portal was still there.

"Alright it should be here." Atticus said as he looked around, trying to find it.

"Yea, but where did he show up?" Blair said as she looked around as well.

"It's got to be somewhere." Rakaia said as he looked around himself, not really know what he was looking for considering he was at the infirmary when this little ordeal happened.

"Hmm." Jaden said as he started walking towards the spot he seen Dante standing when they last met. "It's got to be somewhere." Jaden said to himself as he continued to walk around for a bit.

Suddenly he heard something and so did the gang and they looked at him, while he looked down and looked at his deck.

"What the." Jaden said as he grabbed the card that was glowing.

"The...The pure evolution stone." Jaden said as he held the card up as it continued to glow.

"Jaden…What's that?" Alexis asked looking at the card her boyfriend held up in his hand.

Jaden just smirked and slowly turned around to face his friends.

"It's out ticket into the shadow realm and our past in beating Dante." Jaden smirked causing the gang eyes to widen.

"Wait you mean...You actually?" Rakaia was about to ask.

"Yep...The Pure Evolution Stone." Jaden said as he held up in the air, causing the card to start glowing brighter and brighter.

"Looks like a card found the portal." Chazz stated as he folded his arms.

"Yep so what do we now?" Luna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chazz said. "According to the card that Jaden's holding, the portal is right in front of us." Chazz said.

"So all we do is just reopen the stupid thing and BAM where in the shadow realm." Rakaia said hitting his hand with his fist.

"Looks like it's time." Alexis said as she reached in her deck and grabbed her trump card.

"Yea let's do this." Jaden stated as he reached in his deck and grabbed his card as well.

"I summon…Elemental Hero...Neos!" Jaden shouted as he raised his card in the air causing light to shoot out from his card.

"I summon…Blackrose Dragon!" Alexis shouted raising her card in the air as well, causing it to glow shooting out into the sky.

"Hey don't start without me!" Luna shouted as she reached into her deck and pulled out her card. "Come out Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted causing her card to glow as well.

"Don't think we're left out of this!" Rakaia and Atticus both shouted as they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Let's do it." Rakaia said causing Atticus to smirk.

"Let's do it Red Eyes Black Dragon!" They both shouted causing both of their cards to glow, causing light to shoot out into the sky.

"Don't think I'm sitting out of this!" Chazz shouted as he reached into his deck and pulled out his card. "Show yourself Armed Dragon LV7!' Chazz shouted making his card glow as well.

"Don't forget me!" Blair shouted as she reached in her deck and followed the same movements as the others previously did.

"Let's go Mystic Dragon!" Blair shouted causing her card to also glow and shoot light out into the sky.

"The monsters appeared in front of their rightful duelist, growling and giving their signature war cry.

"Alright everyone let's do so we can get this over with!" Rakaia shouted.

"Yeah!" The gang shouted in unison.

"Elemental Hero Neos… Wraith of Neos!" Jaden shouted.

"Blackrose Dragon…Blackrose Flare!" Alexis shouted.

"Alright Ancient Fairy Dragon let it rip with Eternal Sunshine!" Luna shouted.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Both Rakaia and Atticus shouted. "Inferno Fire Blast!"The both shouted in unison.

"Armed Dragon let's show them why you're the best of the best Talon Titan of Terror!" Chazz shouted.

"Mystic Dragon…Mystic Burst Blast!" Blair shouted as well as all their monsters let out a loud roar and shot towards an open area where Dante had entered from the shadow realm causing their attacks to stop in mid air.

'We got it!" Alexis said in excitement, as she looked at the attack combining into one and suddenly the portal started to reappear in the open air.

"Yes there it is." Rakaia said as he looked up at the portal as the attack faded away and the monsters returned to their cards.

"Alright guys this is it." Jaden stated as he looked at the portal.

"Yea once we go in there isn't any turning back." Rakaia said after words. "So Chazz if you got to take a potty break now is the time to do it." Rakaia said smartly causing Chazz to glare at him.

"You're so going to get it when this is over." Chazz replied.

"Alright no words, no more comments?" Atticus asked. "Alright then let's go!" He shouted as he ran towards the portal followed by the rest of the gang.

"I hope we don't die!" Luna shouted as she leaped into the portal followed by Alexis.

"_Hell I hope we don't either."_ Rakaia thought as he leaped into the portal behind the girls followed by the rest of the gang.

The portal disappeared quickly after the gang leaped into it, with no way back. The portal reopened letting the gang come out on the other side falling to the ground in a shadow wasteland.

"Damn…that hurt." Rakaia said rubbing his butt as he tried to get up.

"Would you mind getting off of me slacker?' Chazz said somewhat annoyed."

Jaden looked around and his eyes widen in shock at what he saw. "Guys you may need to take a look at this."Jaden stated.

The gang got up and looked up and their eyes widen as quick as Jaden's did when he saw where they were.

It was a shadow wasteland with a huge fortress standing in the middle of nowhere. It was nightfall and desert sand was everywhere, with bones of different duel monsters lying around and also of different duelist.

"Oh no." Rakaia said slowly as he looked around sadly. "This is horrible." He finished as he closed his eyes trying not to look.

"Don't worry." Atticus stated as he looked around. "There not from our time, these have been here since whatever happened here started." Atticus stated.

'Well that's a relief.' Alexis said as she looked down at saw duel monster bones and remains still lying around. "It still sad though." She finished as she held both of her hands together.

"Guys look!" Luna shouted as she pointed up to the sky, causing the gang to look up in shock.

"What the hell!" Blair shouted as her eyes widen in horror.

"How did he." Chazz said gritting his teeth in anger.

"This guy as lost it!" Atticus stated as he looked up as well.

"I can't believe it." Jaden said in shock. "He's going to merge the shadow realm with the real world!" He shouted as he glared at the scene and then at the fortress.

"Alright guys we don't have time to sit and gawk about this we have to go and now." Rakaia said as he took off towards the castle.

"Right." The gang shouted as they took off after him.

**In the fortress**

Dante and the shadow stalkers still stood on the top of the building with Armageddon standing behind him. Even though the best of desolation was huge the castle still covered him so that the gang couldn't see it.

Dante stood there smirking at his creature and then his smirk grew wider as he turned towards his group of shadow duelist.

"They have arrived." Dante said evilly as he looked at the Shadow stalkers. "It's time we welcome our guest." Dante stated smirking evilly.

Sega bashed her fist into her other hand and smirked. "Finally it's about time." She said anxiously. "Dragon boy is mine." She said as she turned and walked off into the shadows.

"Then I guess the pretty boy is mine." Isabella stated as she smirked and walked off behind Sega.

"I guess we can let those two start things off." Crayus stated as he looked at Dante. "You don't mind do you?" Crayus asked as he looked at his master.

Dante just shook his head and smirked. "It doesn't bother me at all; just make sure that they don't get to me and Armageddon."Dante stated causing Crayus and the rest of the shadow stalkers to nod their heads in agreement and disappear into the shadows, while Dante turned around and looked up at Armageddon who just stared back still growling slowly.

"Don't worry my mighty beast, today will be the last day that the human's breathe their last breath." Dante stated. "I assure you. " He said again as he started laughing slowly.

**The entrance of the fortress**

The gang looked around as the front door of the fortress was already opened.

"I see we're being expected." Rakaia said as he looked around and saw that the fortress was empty.

"Yea they cleaned it out, before we got here how generous of them." Alexis said as she looked around and shook her head.

"This spells trap." Chazz stated as he looked around as well.

Jaden stopped ahead of the group and held out his arm. "And a trap is what we got.' Jaden stated as he looked ahead of him.

The gang looked ahead and their eyes narrowed at who they saw.

"Well, well, well. What took you guys so long?" Sega asked as she was seen leaning against the wall with her arms crossed facing in the opposite direction.

"Sega." Jaden said.

Sega just smirked and turned around and looked at the gang. "Let's cut the small talk shall we I just want one of you and that's dragon boy over there." Sega said as she pointed towards Rakaia, who just stood there and grinned at the gesture.

"Well fine by me I flattered that you would want me that way." Rakaia replied smartly.

"Your mouth is going to get you killed runt." Sega stated as she looked at the dragon duelist who only smirked in her face.

"Alright then prove it." Rakaia stated as he looked at Sega. "Guys there's no point of you staying here I'll take care of her and bring her back alright." Rakaia said with smile on his face.

"You sure about that?" Luna asked as she looked at her boyfriend who just nodded his head.

"Yea there's no telling what Dante's plans are right now, so we need to get to him as quick as possible." Rakaia stated causing Jaden to shake his head in agreement.

"Rakaia's right we have no choice we have to keep moving." Jaden stated as he looked at his long time friend. "Be careful and come back alright." Jaden stated.

Rakaia just smirked at Jaden and gave him the thumbs up." Don't worry I got this.' He stated as the gang nodded their head and took off with Luna and Atticus still standing there looking at him.

"Hey Rakaia, before we go I got something for you." Atticus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that he had picked up during the battle between Sega and Isabella.

"A card?" Rakaia said as he looked at it.

"Look I don't know what it is, but it told me to find someone stronger than Isabella and right now besides me I know you're the only Dragon duelist left that can really use Dragons so I figured you were that person." Atticus ended as he looked at Rakaia and tossed him the card.

Rakaia grabbed it and stared at it for a second and looked back at Atticus. "Thanks man I'll probably need it." Rakaia stated as Atticus just smiled and gave Rakaia a quick wave and ran off behind the rest of the gang leaving Luna with Rakaia.

"You better come back." Luna stated before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and hug. "If you don't I'll kill you myself." Luna said before she winked and ran off behind Atticus leaving Rakaia alone with Sega.

"Oh how touching." Sega said as she slowly made her way towards Rakaia, who just stood his ground and glared at the evil gladiator beast duelist.

"Alright Sega let's not waste our time talking let's get this over and done with." Rakaia said as he extended his duel disk.

Sega just smirked at him. "I knew I liked you for some reason." She said sarcastically as she extended her duel disk as well.

"Are you ready to die Dragon boy, ready to get beaten by a girl?" She said as she looked at Rakaia with every intent on making him suffer painfully.

"Bring it." Rakaia said as he looked at her.

"Very well then.' Sega replied as they both inserted their decks inside their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared on their duel disk.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter, things are picking up. Rakaia VS Evil Sega in a duel sort of a rematch huh? The gang is on their way to defeat Dante? What will happen next? Who will survive find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright guys this conversation isn't going to be long because I have something I think I might need to address. Ahem, for those who don't like the idea of Alexis using Blackrose Dragon or Luna using Ancient Fairy Dragon, or the fact that Yugioh 5d's monsters are even this story, I just want to make one thing clear. It's ok if you don't like, but it's my story and if I want Jaden to have Exodia he will have Exodia. You get it I just want to say don't waste your time sending me a bad review because some monsters are in a different time frame, or whatever you have to say about it. Alright but I do appreciate all who like the story so far and my other stories and who have been sticking with me up to this point I really appreciate all of you and I hope you'll continue you reading it, and reviewing this Thanks and happy reading.


	26. Rematch between Friends, Rakaia VS Sega

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Are you happy now?

Sega: Yea it's about time everyone has been waiting for like ever.

Me: Look I told you this would take time to get to, I been trying my best here.

Sega: …Yea your right, good job by the way.

Me: (looks at Sega strangely) did you just complement me?

Sega: Yea...don't ask

Me: I guess.

Jaden: Well now that you two are done talking how about we start this story early.

Me: Right behind ya.

Sega: Hey! Wait for me!

* * *

Chapter 25  
Rematch between Friends, Rakaia VS Sega

Rakaia glared at Sega while she stood in front of him smirking, as if this was the most exciting thing that could ever happen to her.

"So Dragon boy how do you think this should end?" Sega asked sarcastically, still smirking at the Dragon duelist. "Should it be with you dying at my feet, or you begging for mercy either way I'm going to enjoy it." Sega stated as she continued to smirk at Rakaia.

Rakaia just smiled at Sega. "Oh well then I hate to be a disappointment to you." Rakaia stated as he glared at Sega. "Because neither one of those is happening!" He shouted.

"Game on!" They both shouted.

"Fine ladies first." Sega stated as she drew a card from her deck and looked at it and then smirked.

**Sega  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright then Dragon boy I think I'll start off easy, see if you can take this." Sega said as she placed a card on her duel disk. '

"I summon Blood Test Ape in attack mode!" Sega shouted as a light shot up from the ground in front of her and as soon as it appeared it disappeared revealing Test ape in Blood form.

_**Monster summon**__: Blood Test Ape  
__**Test Ape**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Effect Monster  
__**Attribute: **__Earth | __**Level: **__2  
__**Type: **__Beast  
__**ATK: **__700 | __**DEF: **__300  
__**Description: **__When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster from your Deck._

Blood Test Ape looked more vicious then its normal self, its fur wasn't grey anymore it was bloodshot red and so was its eyes. If anything it would have been an exact copy of the real Test ape, but the features pretty much separates the two.

"Blood Test Ape." Rakaia repeated as he looked at the monster that appeared on the field.

"Yes Blood Test Ape, It's a Blood beast dork how do you like it?" Sega asked amused that Rakaia was somewhat shocked at what he was seeing.

"Blood Beast." Rakaia repeated again causing Sega to smack her forehead and let out a deep breath.

"Are you slow or something, yes I said a Blood Beast."Sega remarked. "But don't worry you won't be around long enough to worry about it." Sega stated as she picked up another card from her hand.

"Since I can't attack I'll just do this and placw this card faced down and end my turn." Sega said as she glared at her opponent." Now come on Dragon boy show me what you got." Sega said taunting Rakaia.

**Sega  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Blood Test Ape – ATK/700, DEF/300  
Cards face down on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Oh that name is so getting old." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright but if you want some I'm happy to deliver!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up at card from his hand.

"First I play this…Hunter Dragon in attack mode!" He shouted causing a light to appear in front of him in the same manner that Sega previously did.

The dragon appeared on the field and glared at Sega's Blood Test Ape.

"Scared yet?" Rakaia said smirking at Sega who just brushed off his comment and just gave him a smug look.

"Come on I don't have all day make your move." Sega stated impatiently as she folded her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Fine, fine, pushy.' Rakaia said as he looked at Sega's monster on the field. "Let me start off by saying good bye to your life points." Rakaia stated as he pointed at Sega's Blood Beast.

"Hunter Dragon attack her Blood Beast and show it we mean business!" Rakaia shouted causing Hunter Dragon to let out a loud shriek and charged towards Blood Test ape and sunk its teeth into it destroying it instantly, dealing 1000 points of damage to Sega life points.

"Gotcha!" Rakaia shouted happily as Sega just stood her ground unfazed by her life points dropping to 3000.

"Hmph you would think so wouldn't you?" Sega remarked as she smirked at Rakaia who just looked at her confused.

"Thanks to you and your arrogance I can activate my Blood Test Ape special ability." Sega stated as her smirk grew wider. "This little trick of mine allows me to Special summon 1 Gladiator Blood Beast from my deck to the field and I think I'll choose…Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor!" Sega shouted as a white light shot up from the ground where her Blood Test Ape was standing and out appeared her Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor.

**Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor**  
**Card-Type:** Effect Monster  
**Attribute:** Wind | **Level:** 4  
**Type:** Reptile  
**ATK:** 400 | **DEF:** 300  
**Description**: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster, at the end of any Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor".

""Dammit just my luck.' Rakaia said as Sega stood in front of him with the same smirk on her face.

"_Ok dumb move, but it's ok because I'm still ahead_." Rakaia thought to himself. "_For now anyway."_ His mind raced as he looked at Sega and gritted his teeth. "_I can't drag this out to long, I got to get her back and catch with the gang_." Rakaia continued to think to himself.

"Alright then since you put it that well I throw down two face downs and end my turn." Rakaia stated with a smirk on his face when his cards appeared in front of him.

**Sega  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor – ATK/400 DEF/300  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700 DEF/100  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

Sega stared at Rakaia for a few moments before drawing her next card.

"Before we continue you this lovely get together we got going on do you mind if I let a friend of mine watch our little duel?" Sega said as she looked at Rakaia who looked even more confused than before.

"Friend of yours." Rakaia repeated trying to figure out what Sega meant by friend.

"I'm pretty sure you two know each other." Sega stated as a Beast like shadow appeared from behind her.

"Oh shit." Rakaia said slowly as he remembered the beast like shadow, the form of it look so familiar. "She brought the stupid tiger with her." Rakaia mumbled as he looked at the Blood Hybrid that stood behind Sega.

"I'm pretty sure you don't mind do you?" Sega repeated as she looked at Rakaia who just glared back at her.

"Do I really have a choice." Rakaia replied sarcastically, as he looked at Sega and saw her smirk fade away as she drew a card from her deck.

"Now before I start, let's see what I got." Sega said as she looked at her hand and smirked again." Alright then seems likes its official Dragon boy." Sega stated.

"It's official, what's official?" Rakaia asked.

"You're going to die today." Sega answered as she placed the card she drew from her deck in her hand, then quickly picked up another card.

"I summon to the field my Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari!" Sega shouted as another light appeared beside Sega's first monster and out appeared her Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari.

**Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Earth | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Beast  
**ATK: **1600 | **DEF: **1200  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".  
**Rarity: **Common

"What another one!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the two monsters on Sega side of the field.

"What you don't like them?" Sega asked as she looked at Rakaia who was now starting to realize that this duel was more than serious.

"Now let me show you something else I have up my sleeve." Sega shouted as she pulled out another card from her hand.

"I play this, the magic card Spell absorption!" She shouted as she the card appeared on the field revealing itself in front of Rakaia.

"Spell Absorption."Rakaia repeated.

"That's right dork, let me explain so you won't hurt yourself." Sega remarked. "Spell absorption is a spell card that will give me 500 life points for every spell card that is activated throughout this duel." She finished.

"What!" Rakaia shouted looking completely shocked at what Sega just played.

**Spell Absorption**  
**Card Type: **Continuous Spell  
**Effect: **Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves.

"_This isn't good_." Rakaia thought to himself as he looked at the card that Sega had on the field.

"Oh don't worry I'm not done yet. "Sega shouted as she raised her hand in the air. "Don't forget my facedown loser." She said as she brought her hand down and pointed to it. "I activate the spell card Book of Moon!" Sega shouted.

**Book of Moon**  
**Card Type:** Quick-Play Spell Card  
**Description:** Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.

'And with this little card I can switch one monster on the field face down in defense mode!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia's Hunter Dragon." And I think I'll think your Hunter Dragon deserves a nap." Sega continued. "Now turn over like a good little waste of space." Sega said again as Rakaia's Dragon disappeared and his card turned horizontal on the field.

"And don't forget my other spell card that's out on the field, since i played the book of moon spell card I get 500 extra life points." Sega stated smirking even more now that here life points went back up.

"Damn!" Rakaia thought." She's serious, I better step my game up or I'm done for." Rakaia said in his head as Sega pointed at his faced down defense monster.

"My move still isn't over dork, Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor attack his face down monster!" Sega shouted as her Blood Beast gave a loud roar and leaped in the air and slashed the card in half which revealed Hunter Dragon being destroyed.

"Grrr." Rakaia growled as he glared at Sega. "His life points were wide open and he knew he wasn't going anywhere or at least that's what he wanted her to think.

"Now Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari, attack his life points directly!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Rakaia.

"That's what I was hoping you do." Rakaia shouted as he waved his hand towards one of his faced down cards. "I activate my trap card Negate attack!" He shouted as the card flipped up on the field revealing itself.

_**Negate Attack**__  
__**Card-Type: **__Counter Trap__  
__**Attribute: **__N/A | __**Level: **__N/A__  
__**Type: **__Counter__  
__**ATK: **__N/A | __**DEF: **__N/A__  
__**Description: **__Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase._

"With this card on the field, your monster can't do a thing to my life points and neither can you." Rakaia said with a smirk.

"_Whew that was close_.' Rakaia thought. _"I just save a good chunk of my life points_." Rakaia thought again.

Sega just shook her head and crossed her arms for a moment and stared at Rakaia. "You really think you doing something don't you?" Sega stated as she looked at Dragon duelist and continued smirking. "I swear I have a lot to teach you."She said as she pointed towards her Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor.

"Since my Gladiator Blood Beast Secutor was special summoned and I attacked that puny dragon of yours I get to activate its special ability!" Sega shouted as her Blood Beast disappeared from the field and went straight back to her deck.

"And that allows me to summon up to two Gladiator Blood Beast to the field from my deck.

Rakaia couldn't do anything but growl at the Gladiator beast duelist he called his friend; he knew that she was a good duelist but this was different. His life counted on this duel, so he knew he couldn't afford any slip ups.

"I summon Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari and my Gladiator blood beast Hoplomus to the field!" Sega shouted as two more lights appeared on the field one taking the place of Secutor revealing two more Gladiator Blood Beast."

**Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Fire | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Beast-Warrior  
**ATK: **1800 | **DEF: **400  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster, it original ATK is 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari".  
**Rarity: **Rare

**Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Earth | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Rock  
**ATK: **700 | **DEF: **2100  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster, its original DEF is 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus".  
**Rarity: **Common

"And thanks to that special ability I can do this!" Sega shouted as she looked at both her new beast that stood beside Dimacari on the field. "I can activate their special ability which allows Laquari original attack points to be 2100 and Hoplomus original defense points to go up to 2400, now I switch my Hoplomus to defense mode and end my turn." Sega stated with a smile on her face.

**Sega  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari – ATK/2100 DEF/400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field –  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

Rakaia looked at Sega amazed at the turn she just had. "Wow, yea she means business." He said to himself. "I better find away to make this quick without me getting hurt again." He said as he looked at Sega.

"Alright Sega look you got to snap out of it, this isn't you." Rakaia said suddenly catching Sega off guard for a second.

"Isn't me." Sega repeated as she looked at Rakaia for a second and then smirked evilly. "Of course it's me Dragon boy can't you tell, or are you just shocked at the power that I now possessed either way it doesn't matter I'm still going to enjoy killing you." Sega replied glaring at Rakaia with her smirk growing my devilish.

"Sega." Rakaia said slowly as he couldn't believe the comment that Sega just gave him.

"Don't worry Dragon boy your friends are next after you, but I just really think killing you would be fun." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia her glare still not changing.

"_Great she's not listening_." Rakaia thought as he gritted his teeth, looking at Sega. "_Hell she's to hell bent on seeing my body lying on the ground lifeless right now; I got to break her free somehow_.' Rakaia thought again.

"Sega come on that's not true I know you don't mean that." Rakaia shot back.

"Oh I mean it Dragon boy, trust me I really do mean it." Sega said her evil smirk never leaving her face as She eyes Rakaia down. "So don't keep me waiting make a move already." Sega ordered as Rakaia just looked at her and then drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"This card better help or I'm in trouble." Rakaia thought as he looked at the card he just drew." Alright!" Something I can use!" Rakaia shouted as he switched the card he picked up from his deck and replaced with a card from his hand.

"I call out my Red eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as the same White light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came revealing a small egg in front of Rakaia with a baby Red eyes sticking its head out from it.

**Red-Eyes B. Chick**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Dark | **Level: **1  
**Type: **Dragon  
**ATK: **800 | **DEF: **500  
**Description: **"Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand."

"You got to be joking." Sega said as she looked at the monster that stood before her." You're going to beat me with that."Sega said as she pointed at the monster and then at Rakaia. "I'm trying to kill you and you want to play games!" She shouted.

"It's no game Sega, this baby got a lot more to it then you think!" Rakaia shouted as he raised his hand up in the air. "First I activate my monsters special ability." Rakaia said as his Red Eyes black chick started to grow into something bigger. "Say hello to a good buddy of mine…Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his red Eyes black Chic completely disappeared from the field leaving one angry Red eyes in front of Rakaia.

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon**  
**Card-Type: **Normal Monster  
**Attribute: **Dark | **Level: **7  
**Type: **Dragon  
**ATK: **2400 | **DEF: **2000  
**Description: **A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.

"Not bad huh?" Rakaia smirked as Sega just gritted her teeth that the Dragon that stood in front of her.

"Not bad, but it still won't save you." Sega stated as she glared at Rakaia.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not done yet." Rakaia said as he reached in his deck and pulled out another card. "I activate this...The Spell card pot of greed." Rakaia said as he revealed the spell card in his hand, while Sega just smirked at him.

**Pot of Greed**  
**Card Type: **Normal Spell  
**Effect: **Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

"Now this card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck and add it to my hand." Rakaia said confidently

"Hmph did you forget about my Spell card on the field, for every spell card that is played I get 500 more life points." Sega stated as her life points went back up to full power. "I hope it was worth it." Sega finished.

"I hope it was to." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at the two cards he drew from his deck and smirked."Well I guess were about to find out now aren't we?" Rakaia said with more confidence in his voice as he picked out one the cards that he just drew.

"I play the spell card Double Summon!" Rakaia shouted causing Sega to smile again.

"When will he ever learn?' Sega said as she shook her head.

**Double Summon**  
**Card Type: **Normal Spell  
**Effect: **You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

"I know what the drawback is, but I think this card here will make up for that since it allows me to summon another monster to the field." Rakaia said as he looked in his hand and smiled.

"Now I summon Mirage Dragon in Attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as a light appeared beside's Red Eyes Black Dragon and out appeared Mirage Dragon.

**Mirage Dragon**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Light | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Dragon  
**ATK: **1600 | **DEF: **600  
**Description: **"While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Rakaia said as he pointed towards Sega's Blood Beast Laquari." Alright Red eyes Burn it down, with Inferno fire Blast!" He screamed again as Red Eyes gave a loud roar and reared its head back and shot a huge Dark red fire ball towards Laquari obliterating it instantly and also dealing 300 points worth of damage to Sega's life points.

But to Sega her life points didn't really matter thanks to Rakaia using his double summon spell card her life points had increased another 500 still giving her more than enough to stay in the game.

"Thanks idiot?" Sega said as she looked at the Dragon duelist as she stood holding her ground with her arms crossed."You just activated Laquari's special ability, now I can send Laquari back to my deck and bring out another Gladiator Blood Beast to the field and I think I'll choose this one, Gladiator Blood Beast Octavious!" Sega shouted as her monster appeared on the field in the place of her Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari.

**Gladiator Blood Beast Octavius**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Light | **Level: **7  
**Type: **Winged Beast  
**ATK: **2500 | **DEF: **1200  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster, destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. At the end of your Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, return this card to the Deck unless you discard 1 card.

"Grrr." Rakaia said as he looked at the monsters that Sega had on the field."Dammit Sega come on this is getting us nowhere snap out of it already!" Rakaia shouted as he tried again to reason with the power driven Beast duelist.

"Come on we're friends Sega remember you don't have to do this." Rakaia continued.

"Oh shut up already!"Sega shouted as she glared at her opponent." Haven't you figured it out already I do what I want WHEN I WANT!" She shouted her glare darkened causing Rakaia to worry more and more about her.

"Sega, no." Rakaia said slowly as he looked at her and could tell that she was really anxious about this duel and something was fueling her but he couldn't tell really what it was.

"Alright then I have no choice." Rakaia said as he looked at Sega. "I throw down a face down and end my turn." He said sadly as he looked at Sega as she laughed evilly at Rakaia.

**Sega  
LP – 4200  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Gladiator Blood Beast ****Octavius**** – ATK/2500 DEF/1200  
Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Ha your pathetic you know that." Sega said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Hmm I think this will do nicely." She said as she looked at the card and then looked at Rakaia.

"I think it's time I send you on your way kid." Sega said as she pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon." Starting with your Dragon!" She shouted.

"Octavious attack his Dragon and wipe it off the field!" Sega shouted again, but Rakaia smirk at Sega's command.

'I don't think your beast will be doing any attacking today." Rakaia said as waved his hand again. "I activate my trap card Miniaturize!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card revealed itself on the field.

**Miniaturize**  
**Card Type: **Continuous Trap  
**Effect: **Select 1 monster with 1000 or more original ATK. It loses 1000 ATK, and its Level is reduced by 1. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

"What another trap!" Sega shouted as she looked at the card that Rakaia had just played.

"Yep another trap card, you see this card is just like your spell card it can remain on the field, until the monster that you attacked with his destroyed and let me put it like this it won't be here for long because your Octavious is about to become the reason why." Rakaia said Octavious made its move towards Red eyes leaving Sega looking dumbfounded and wondering what Rakaia was talking about.

"Here let me explain Miniaturize is a trap card that lets me select a monster with 1000 or more attack points. Not only does it lose 1000 points but it also drops down a level, which means it just makes it easier for my Dragon to fry!" Rakaia shouted causing Sega mouth to drop for a split second. As her Octavious attack points dropped from 2500 to 1500 giving Red eyes Black dragon the advantage.

"Octavious stop!" Sega shouted.

"Too late." Rakaia shouted back as Octavious tried to attack Red eyes, but it was blown away by its Inferno Fire blast dealing 900 points worth of damage to Sega's life points, causing her to growl at Rakaia.

"You'll pay for that." She said slowly as she gritted her teeth at Rakaia and clenched her fist." No one makes a move like that on me, understand that." Sega said angrily.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just relax and listen to me for a second." Rakaia said as he looked at his friend who was still under the effects of the bloodstone." Listen to me Sega you don't have to do this, this isn't who you are." Rakaia said as he looked at Sega whose eyes had turned Bloodshot red.

"Don't tell me who I am." Sega mumbled. "Don't tell me who I am when you nothing about me!" She shouted as she glared daggers into Rakaia.

Rakaia didn't say anything at first, he just slowly lowered his head and thought about the comment that Sega just made.

"_She's right I don't really know he_r." Rakaia thought as he lifted his head back up and looked at Sega for a moment."_I don't know anything about her except the deck that she uses and the fact that she really doesn't like me that much._" Rakaia continued to think as Sega just glared at him."But regardless of how she feels about me I won't leave here, I got to break her free one way or another." Rakaia said as Sega picked up another card from her hand.

"I throw one card face down and end my turn." She said smugly as a card appeared in front of her on the field.

**Sega  
LP – 3300  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright here goes everything." Rakaia thought as he drew another card from his deck, hoping that this one could close the duel so he can get his friend back.

**Meanwhile running through the Fortress**

Jaden and the gang continued to make their way through the fortress that Dante had build. They ran up a flight of stairs to the next floor, which looked different from the first floor.

"What the hell.' Chazz said as he looked around. "A forest.' He said again.

"Be careful guys." Alexis said as she looked around slowly, before heading in.

"Yea this doesn't look like any ordinary forest." Atticus butted in.

The second floor was indeed made to look like a forest, but half the trees were already burned to the ground and the rest of the trees leaves were black instead of green and if you look up, it was if you were looking up at the night sky.

"It's a trick." Luna said as she looked around as well.

"Yea a well played trick." Blair said.

"Doesn't matter we got to stay focused and get to Dante." Jaden said as he started walking towards the Forest.

"Jaden wait it could be a trap!" Atticus shouted.

"Yea who knows what's waiting for us in there." Luna added.

"Oh I could tell you that." A voice said catching the gang's attention immediately as they turned to the right and saw a girl like figure sitting on one of the branches in the forest.

"Who's that?" Chazz asked curious at who it was.

"I know that voice anywhere." Atticus stated as he took a step forward and looked at the figure.

"Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he stared at her, as she turned around with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well I'm flattered you can still pick me out of a crowd Atty." Isabella said as she leaped down from the tree and turned to face the team of duelist.

Atticus didn't say anything he just stared at Isabella, on the inside blaming everything that happened to her on his self."

'This is my fault." Atticus stated as he took a step forward ahead of the group.

"Atticus what are you doing?" Alexis asked showing concern for her brother

"Making thing's right again Alexis." Atticus said as he turned his head and looked at everybody. "You guys go ahead I'll take care of this one." Atticus said, as he turned his head back towards Isabella.

"What!" Alexis shouted." What are you saying! You can't do this by yourself!" Alexis shouted again.

"Look you don't have a say so in the matter!" Atticus snapped as he turned his head back and looked at his little sister."This is my mistake for getting Isabella involved in this and now I'm going to fix it!" He continued causing not only Alexis, but the gang to look at him in shock. "Trust me I can do this and right now you guys need to head up to the next floor to find Dante." Atticus said with a smile.

Alexis didn't say anything she just nodded her head in agreement and looked at Jaden who did the same thing. Alexis then turned her head back towards Atticus and looked at him.

"You better not die." She said as she gave her brother a quick hug and looked at Jaden who looked at Atticus as well.

"You bro I'm counting on you to be there when we end this." Jaden said as he smirked at Atticus.

Atticus just smirk back and looked at Jaden.' Oh don't worry I wouldn't miss this or your wedding day with my sister Jay man, so don't worry I'll make in time to see the fireworks.' Atticus said as he smirked at Jaden.

"Alright then it's settled we got to go." Blair said as she took off running through the forest with Jaden and Alexis by her side.

Chazz looked at Luna before he ran off. "Aren't you coming?" Chazz asked confused at why she hasn't moved yet.

Luna shook her head and looked at Chazz." No I'm staying Atticus is going to need my help and I feel like it's my fault to for fighting with her." Luna stated." So you go ahead and catch up with the rest we'll be right behind ya." She assured.

Chazz wasn't going to argue; he nodded and ran after the rest of the gang leaving her alone with Atticus and Isabella.

"You sure about this?' Atticus asked as he kept his eyes fixed on Isabella who just stood in front of the two Duel Academy duelists with one hand on her hip and a smug look on her face.

"Definitely." Luna said as she stood beside Atticus, knowing that she was about to be in a fight for her life.

Isabella just shook her head and glared at the two." Don't think that this is just going to be a walk in the park.' Isabella stated as she reached in her deck and pulled out one card and held in between her fingers.

"Trust me I'm more deadly than you think." She said evilly as her smirk grew wider as she stared at the two duelists, who knew that this was about to get ugly and quick.

* * *

**What a Chapter Rakaia and Sega are going at it and it looks like neither of them is backing down and now it looks like its Isabella turn to step up to the plate, Who will come out alive between Rakaia and Sega, what will happen in the fight with Isabella? Will Jaden and the others reach Dante before its too late find out next on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright Sega as promised I gave you one hell of a chapter.

Sega: (Still in shock at what she read) Rakaia…Oh…My...God.

Me: Sega….Sega…Sega you there. (Pokes Sega in the arm) Sega hello.

Luna: There's no use of talking to her she's in a state of shock right now.

Alexis: Yea we all are that was some chapter Rakaia.

Me: Aww it was nothing really. (Rubs the back of his head nervously)

Jaden: Yea you had me in that duel I can't wait to see what happens next.

Me: I just hope the viewers think the same thing, well guys I hope you like the chapter please read and review and tell me what you think, I'm out.


	27. Plan of the Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Yawn

Sega: Rakaia what the hell are you doing up at three in the morning.

Me: (looks around confused) I have like no idea, I guess I'm going to try and update if I can remember everything.

Sega: (wipes some sleep from her eyes) you're going to try and update.

Me: Yep that's the plan I think.

Sega: (Shrugs and goes back to bed) Oh well you have fun with that.

Me: I will thank you very much……Stupid Sega.

Sega: I heard that!

Me: SHHHHHH! YOU'LL WAKE UP EVERYBODY!

EVERYONE: RAKAIA SHUT UP!!!

Rakaia: (Scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously) oops sorry, I guess I'll update quietly then.

* * *

**Chapter 26  
Plan of the Hybrid**

While Rakaia was dueling with Sega and Atticus and Luna squared off against Isabella. The rest of the gang continued to make their way through the fortress trying their best to get to Dante.

"Hey slacker!" Chazz shouted while running alongside Jaden. "How long do you think we have left to get this guy?" Chazz asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter the fact is we need to get to him and stop him and we need to do it quick." Jaden replied as he continued running throughout the third floor of the fortress.

"Surprisingly, no one has tried to stop us yet." Blair stated as she ran alongside Alexis who wasn't far behind Jaden and Chazz.

"Yea, but I wouldn't bet that they just decided to make it easy for us." Alexis said as she looked from side to side as well.

"Well as of right now I guess they're not paying us any attention." Blair continued as she looked around once more.

"Either that or their watching us." Jaden said as he stopped running and looked around as well. "Alright this is weird." He said again.

"What! The fact we don't have shadow stalking bastards up our tails, or the fact that we haven't heard a peep out of Dante since we got in this dumb." Chazz said as he folded his arms and looked at Jaden who didn't seem to feel right at the moment.

"No… Something isn't right." Jaden said as he took a few steps forward. "I can feel it something is wrong." He said again. "Very Wrong." He finished.

Alexis stopped and looked at her Slifer boyfriend and closed her eyes for a second and then glanced around the area.

"Guys I don't think we're alone." Alexis said as she readied herself for whatever was lurking around.

The area was to look somewhat like a dungeon. Chains were hanging from the wall with skulls of and bodies of duelist that came through trying to stop Dante and the shadow stalkers. Some hung from their wrist and ankles against the walls while others hung from the necks from the ceilings.

Blair closed her eyes at the sight and slowly reopened them."Whatever's here we got to take of it and quickly." She finished now with anger in her voice.

"Yea no doubt." Jaden said as he spun around a couple of times surveying the area and grabbing a card from his deck. "I'm already on it." Jaden said quickly glaring at any direction.

Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind one duelist corpse that was still hung in the room. The figure looked like a woman stepping from behind it, with the Blond hair, an Obelisk girl dorm outfit with the Blue boots to match, not to mention the same features to that of Alexis, but her eyes were different instead of her brown eyes they were red.

"Alex…Alexis." Jaden said causing the real Alexis to turn and face the clone that stood before her.

"What is this some kind of trick?' Alexis said annoyed as she clenched her fist and glared at the figure who just smirked back at her.

"Well if it is let me in on the joke." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth as another figure stepped in front of him smirking just as Alexis's clone did. "Looks like I got one to." Jaden said as he glared at his clone that stole the same features that the original Jaden had, but its eyes were blood shot red.

"I really don't like this." Blair stated. "What in the world is happening here?" She asked as she looked at the two clones nervously.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we put an in to!" Chazz shouted as he reached into his deck and pulled out a card.

"Chazz Wait!" Blair shouted trying to get Chazz's attention.

"No! We need to get to Dante and these cheap imitations are in the way!" Chazz shouted as he raised his card in the air.

"That won't be necessary." A voice came from the far right corner of the room.

"Huh… What the." Chazz said as he lowered his card and turned towards the direction of the voice." Who…Who are you?" Chazz shouted as the figure slowly stepped out into view smirking at the four duelists.

"The name is Alex." The figure stated as he placed his hands in his pockets and stared at the group of duelist again. "And I see you met my Shadow clones." He said with a smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers causing them to quickly vanish into nothing.

"Grr...Another Shadow dork." Chazz said gritting his teeth as he glared at Alex who just brushed Chazz's comment off and looked at Jaden.

"So you're the infamous Jaden Yuki are you not?" Alex said nonchalantly as he examined Jaden fully and smirked. "Dante was right." He said again." With all that power you hold inside you I can see why he doesn't want you interfering with his plans." Alex said as he shook his head.

'Oh well, orders are orders." He said as he continued to look at Jaden.

Alexis quickly stood beside Jaden and glared at Alex, who didn't seem to care.

"Jaden." Alexis said as she continued to glare at Alex.

"Yea Alexis." Jaden said as he did the same.

"Something isn't right about this guy; he's really freaking me out right now." Alexis said as she continued to glare at Alex who just moved his gaze from one duelist to the next.

"Yea not really your free spirited type." Jaden replied as he kept his eyes on Alex."Either way he's just another guy we got to deal with." Jaden said again as he gritted his teeth.

"So much for getting to Dante." Alexis said as she reached into her deck and grabbed a card.

"Alexis Wait!" Chazz said as he walked in front of Jaden and Alexis and stared at Alex, who just titled his head in amusement.

"This guy is mine." Chazz said slowly, causing Jaden, Alexis and Blair to look at him in shock.

"Chazz, but." Blair started.

"No buts." Chazz shot back as he continued to keep his eyes fixed on Alex who didn't move from his stance. "This guy is in the way of what we got to do and like Rakaia said earlier it's no point in all of us taking down one guy." Chazz said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"And besides I think it's time I actually beat up one of these shadow losers." Chazz stated as his smirk grew wider at the thought.

"But Chazz I don't know about this one." Alexis said as she looked at Alex. "He's the first Shadow stalker that's actually showed his face and we already got Rakaia and Atticus along with Luna working on Sega and Isabella." Alexis finished.

"Those two." Alex spoke up as he let out a small chuckle.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Jaden spat as he glared at the shadow duelist.

Alex just shook his head and looked at Jaden and smirked. "You're talking about the two new recruits for the shadow stalkers right, or should I say the two little puppets that Dante added just to boost his power up." Alex finished as he looked at Jaden.

"Boost his power? What do you mean boost his power?" Jaden asked confused at what Alex was talking about.

Alex just shook his head slowly and looked at Jaden with his hands never leaving his pockets. "Those two aren't even the big threat that your friends are facing." Alex said as he looked at the four duelists who still looked at him confused.

"Let's just say this." Alex said as he slowly removed his hands from his pockets." Each shadow stalker has their own unique ability." Alex stated as he looked at Chazz and raised one in the air slowly and out from the ground came a clone of Chazz standing in front of him." You can already tell what mine is." Alex stated as he lowered his hand and the clone disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Wait…You mean." Blair started.

"That's right." Alex said with a smirk on his face. "Two shadow stalkers are already watching your friends fighting to save the two little girls that you called friends isn't that so ironic." Alex said smugly as he continued to look at the gang who just glared back at him.

"Guys this guy is mine like it or not I can handle him."Chazz said quickly as he continued to glare at Alex.

Alexis and Jaden looked at Chazz, but with worry in their eyes.

"Chazz are you sure?" Jaden asked as he looked at Chazz for a moment."This guy doesn't look like a push over you know." Jaden said as he took his off Chazz and glared back at Alex.

Chazz just smirked at Jaden's remark and turned his head slightly to look at him. "Hey don't worry about me." He said as he looked back at Alex.

"No matter what this guy got up his sleeve I know I can beat him." Chazz stated confidently

Suddenly Blair stepped up in front of Jaden and Alexis and stood by Chazz.

"Well if you're staying then I'm staying to." Blair stated as she looked at Chazz with her game face smirk and winked.

"Blair wait you can't." Chazz started, but Blair turned her look towards Alex and glared at him.

"Don't try to stop me." She said suddenly. " Right now Jaden as to get to Dante and we're standing around here because of this jerk and trust me I'm not going to regret letting you fight this guy alone." Blair said as she smirked again.

"We can take this guy down together." Blair finished causing Chazz to smirk at her comment as he looked back at Alex.

"Alright then Blair, you got it." Chazz said as he quickly turned his head back towards Jaden and Alexis.

"Get going don't you have some ass to kick?" Chazz shouted with a smirk on his face causing Jaden and Alexis to snap out of it.

"Right we're on our way." Jaden said with a smile on his face.

"Don't you worry about us we go this handled" Alexis said as she ran towards the exit of the third floor of the fortress.

Jaden started after her, but stopped and turned his head quickly to look at Chazz.

"Hey Chazz!" Jaden shouted, causing Chazz to turn his head towards him again. "Don't die alright." Jaden said slowly causing Chazz smirk to widen as he gave Jaden a thumbs up and turn his attention back towards Alex.

Jaden just smiled and ran after Alex as they left the third and headed up the fortress to the fourth and final floor to confront Dante.

Alex just stared at the two duelists and smirked at them. "Do you two honestly think a duelist with your power as any chance against me?" Alex asked as he smirked at the two.

"Don't worry about us." Chazz said as he looked back at Alex. "I think you find that the both of us are more of a challenge for you." He finished.

"I guess we'll have to see about that then." Alex said as he reached into his deck and pulled out a card. "I must warn you though, the card in my hand is slightly different then the card I pulled out on your little friend a while ago." Alex stated with a smirk on his face.

"Big deal." Chazz stated.

"No matter what you bring out, it's toast." Blair stated confidently.

Chazz looked at Blair for a second and nodded. "You ready for this?" He asked.

Blair just smirked at Chazz again and turned her attention back towards Alex. "As Jaden would say…Get your game on?" Blair said as she reached into her deck and pulled her own card.

"Well then I guess that settles that." Alex said as he tossed his card in the air. "I SUMMON THE BLOOD HYBRID RELINQUISHED!" Alex shouted as his card started to glow, suddenly the card burst into a red shining light and out came relinquished. But this was no ordinary Relinquished, even though it's body style stayed the same, its color wasn't. It was Blood shot red and its claw was a lot sharper than they normally were and this one had scars and marks all over its body along. Its shell was already opened and revealing the hole that it had in the middle of its chest ready to attack.

"I hope you don't mind my new friend here." Alex said as he walked up beside his relinquished. "So what do you say we make this quick?" Alex remarked as he smirked at Chazz and Blair were glared back at him trying to figure out what they just gotten their selves into.

**Back to the Second Floor**

Isabella just smirked at Luna and Atticus who glared back at her.

"Ok Atticus we don't have long to spend here." Luna stated as she continue to stare at Isabella. "We got to save her and get out of here and fast." Luna stated.

Atticus didn't say anything at first; he just stared at Isabella who just gave him her evil gaze. "It's like there's no sign of her in there." Atticus stated as he stared into Isabella blood shot red eyes.

"Don't worry she's in there." Luna said as she grabbed her card from her deck and glared at Isabella.

"And we're going to bring snap her out of it." Luna finished.

Isabella just shook her head and pulled out her card and glared at Luna. "I really don't think you know what you're dealing with." Isabella said as she looked at the two duelists that stood in front of her.

"Try us." Luna snapped back as she tossed her card in the air. "COME ON OUT ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!' Luna shouted causing her card to glow and suddenly burst into a sea of white light which soon faded revealing floating above Luna Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Isabella just smirked. "Finally some fun." She said as she raised her hand in the air." I SUMMON THE BLOOD BEAST… SKULL MACHINE DRAGON!" Isabella shouted as her card lit up the room in a blood red color, which emitted from the card in a burst of red light and out appeared her Skull Machine Dragon.

This dragon was something like her phantom machine dragon, but half of its body was made out of bones and the other half was machine. Its wings were both metallic, with some bones showing through and its tail was half bone and half metal. On its shoulders were two metal like cannons and its left arm was the same cannon as her Phantom Machine dragon, except this design was dark grey with red design on it with the tip of the cannon outlined in bones.

"What….in the…Hell?" Luna said slowly as she looked at the monstrosity that stood before her. "What…What did they do to her, what did they do her monsters?" Luna asked herself as she looked in horror at what stood before her.

Atticus looked up at Skull Machine dragon and pulled out his card from his deck and smirked. "Don't worry I got your back." Atticus stated as he tossed his card in the air. "I RELEASE...MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Atticus shouted as his card started to glow shining white light throughout the room. Has soon the white light disappeared Atticus Red eyes black dragon stood behind him roaring loudly causing it to echo throughout the room.

"Alright what do you say we get this little dance of ours started?" Isabella said smirking evilly as she disappeared and reappeared on top of her Dragons head.

"I really hate to does this to you Isabella." Luna said as her Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered its head, which allowed Luna to hop on.

"Let's hope this won't take long." Atticus said. 'I don't want to hurt her so try not to use all you power on her." Atticus stated as his red eyes lowered its head letting Atticus on top of it. "Remember we're just here to break her free, not kill her." Atticus stated.

Luna just shook her head in approval as she stared at Isabella.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Isabella repeated as she laughed evilly and pointed towards the two duelists." Oh how sad…Skull Machine dragon burn them down with Cyber Oblivion!" Isabella shouted as her Skull Machine Dragon raised its cannon like arm in the air above Atticus and Luna and shot a dark Blackish, blue beam above them. Creating a huge circle that opened up wide enough to cover both Atticus and Luna. Suddenly a burst of dark energy shot out from inside the circle engulfing the two duelists in a prison of torment and pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as the attack exploded with the two duelists inside of the blast, sending a large gust of smoke everywhere, also sending both Atticus and Luna along with their monsters slamming against the wall painfully.

"Still not going to try and hurt me?" Isabella asked sarcastically as she placed one hand on her hip and gave them an evil smirk.

Ancient Fairy dragon was picking itself up slowly as Isabella Skull Machine dragon aimed its cannon like arm at it.

"I think I haven't made my point clear, now have I." Isabella said smirking.

Luna eyes widen in horror at what Isabella was about to do." Wait Isabella don't do this, look we're your friends." Luna pleaded.

"Friends….please the shadows are my friends." Isabella said smugly as she pointed at Ancient fairy dragon." Skull Machine dragon…Darkness Shot!" Isabella said coldly as her Skull Machine Dragon aimed

At Ancient Fairy dragon and started charging up its cannon for attack.

"Damn it!" Luna said as Ancient Fairy Dragon let out a loud roar and opened its mouth.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon Eternal Sunshine!" Luna shouted as White light started to charge in Ancient Fairy Dragon's mouth, while Skull Machine Dragon continued to charge its attack.

Suddenly Ancient Fairy Dragon released its attack at the same time Skull Machine dragon did causing both attacks to explode on impact creating a huge dust cloud blinding Luna.

"Damn I can't see a thing." Luna stated as she continued to look around searching for Isabella and her monster. "This isn't good." She said to herself.

"You got that right." Isabella stated as her dragon appeared from the dust right in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon and bashed it in the face with its skull hand sending it flying into the ground.

"Arrgghh!" Luna shouted as Fairy Dragon hit the ground hard creating a huge crater in the ground.

"And where do you think you're going!" Isabella shouted as her Skull Machine Dragon grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon by the tail and started twirling it around in the air.

"Round and round and round she goes where she'll stop even I don't know." Isabella taunted as her Skull Machine dragon tossed Ancient Fairy Dragon up in the air and aimed its two shoulder cannons at it.

"Hahahaha die." Isabella stated as she looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon falling slowly to the ground.

"Skull Machine Dragon aim…carefully." Isabella stated as she pointed at Luna and her Dragon. "Now…Chaos Cannon." She shouted as the two shoulder cannons started to charge red energy inside of them. "Goodbye you worthless waste of space." Isabella said cruelly as her Skull Machine Dragon shot two huge red pulse blasts from its shoulders connecting with Ancient Fairy Dragon instantly causing a huge explosion, which in turn created another huge dust cloud covering the area entirely.

"Hmph what a shame." Isabella said to herself as Ancient Fairy Dragon fell into view."And I thought you would be more of a challenge." Isabella stated as Ancient Fairy Dragon fell to ground hard highly damaged and charred by Skull Machine Dragon's attack. Luna still stayed on top of her Dragon but barely.

Her clothes were slightly torn all over and her hair was a mess, down and a few strands over her face.

"She…She…Damn." Luna said slowly as she cough up some of the dust that slipped down her throat.

Isabella just smirked as her Skull Machine Dragon slowly made its way towards her. "Well, Well, Well." Isabella said calmly. "It seems that you lost this battle."She said again as her Skull Machine Dragon stood over Luna and the body of her Dragon.

"Isabella you…don't want to do this." Luna said slowly trying to pick herself up.

"Hmph don't have to do this." Isabella repeated as she smirked at Luna who still tried to pick herself up." Your right I don't have to destroy you…But the problem is….that I want to." Isabella stated as she pointed at Luna. "Skull Machine Dragon its time…FINISH HER OFF CHAOS!"Isabella started.

"INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted out of nowhere, causing Red Eyes to charge its signature move inside of its mouth and release it quickly, catching Skull Machine Dragon off guard sending flying into wall, but still doing little damage.

"Luna!" Atticus shouted as his Red eyes landed in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You ok!"He shouted looking down at her.

Luna gave him a small smile and a thumbs up to match."I've been better." She replied as she finally picked herself up along with her dragon.

"Alright sorry, but that was some hit I took back there." Atticus stated as he turned his attention back towards Skull Machine Dragon who pried itself from the wall and glared at Atticus and his Red Eyes.

"Yea I kind of figure that much." Luna stated as she got back on top of her Ancient Fairy Dragon. "But now it's two on one and this time I think we can take her." Luna stated.

"Yea I hope so." Atticus said as he looked at Isabella."I wish I didn't have to do this." He said.

"Trust me I don't like this anymore then you do." Luna said as she looked at Isabella and her Skull Machine Dragon. "I really don't." She finished.

"You two love to talk don't you?" Isabella stated as her Skull Machine Dragon slowly started to make its way towards the two duelists.

'Get ready Luna.' Atticus said as he prepared himself for her Dragon's onslaught.

"Oh believe me I am." Luna replied as she looked at Isabella, who continued to make her way towards them slowly.

"So you two think you can stop me don't you.' Isabella said as her dragon locked its shoulder cannons and aimed at the two duelists. "I'm afraid you'll both be sadly disappointed." Isabella stated as she pointed towards them.

"Alright then here go Atticus Round two." Luna stated as she gritted her teeth waiting for Isabella to attack again.

**Back to the duel**

Rakaia looked at the card he drew and then back at Sega for a moment and then back at his hand.

"_I need to do something to end this_." Rakaia thought as he continued to survey his deck."_I got to get her to snap out of it, but how?"_ he asked himself in his head.

**Sega  
LP – 3300  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Hey Dragon dork make a move already I don't have all day you know." Sega said impatiently as she looked at Rakaia.

"_Great now she's rushing me_." Rakaia thought as he looked at the field and back at his hand. "Something tells me I'm going to need this for later." He said as he picked up a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk.

"I can't do anything this turn so I throw down a face down and end my turn." Rakaia said as a card appeared on his side of the field revealing the face down that he just placed.

**Sega  
LP – 3300  
Cards in hand - 4  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus – ATK/700 DEF/2400  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"What that's it?" Sega said as she looked at Rakaia in disbelief." How disappointing." She said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Sega please come on you got to snap out of it." Rakaia said again as he looked at his friend who didn't seem to be listening to cries." Grr dammit Sega come on!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at his friend who just looked at her hand and smirked.

"You really think that I'm going to miss my opportunity in killing you." Sega said calmly as her eyes lit up in her head as she looked at Rakaia. "You really think you got me all figured out don't you." Sega stated as glared at Rakaia. "Mr. Rakaia the great dragon duelist thinks he knows it all doesn't he?" Sega said mockingly causing Rakaia to grit his teeth.

"Sega I know that's the bloodstone talking, not you." Rakaia responded as if at the moment out of the corner of his eye he saw Tiburscia finally stand up and glare at Rakaia.

"You really think it's the Bloodstone that's got me acting like this." Sega said as she smirked at Rakaia. "You're even more stupid then I gave you credit for." She added smugly.

"Sega I don't believe that." Rakaia said as he kept his eyes fixed on both Sega and Tiburscia. "Look I know we don't really know each other and all, but we're still friends." Rakaia said still trying to get through to Sega.

"Friends… HAHAHAAHA, what makes you think that I would actually care about you enough to even consider you as a friend." Sega said coldly as she glared at Rakaia. "Do you honestly think I would align myself, with a duelist as weak as you?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

Rakaia was taken back by the comment but he still stood his ground and still tried to get his new found friend back on his side."Sega you don't mean that do you?" Rakaia asked still trying to talk to her.

"Mean it!" Sega shouted." Let's get this straight Dragon boy I'd rather die than even consider myself even being associated with you.' Sega stated angrily.

"Sega." Rakaia said sadly.

"What! You're surprised at how I feel." Sega stated."Don't be dragon boy; you're sorry as a person and even a poor excuse for a duelist." Sega continued. "Being friends with you…Ha I wouldn't even waste my time.' Sega stated coldly again causing Rakaia to lower his head in defeat.

"So I take it that we're done with this little chat of ours." Sega said with a smirk on her face growing with every insult she delivered.

Rakaia didn't say anything at first; until he lifted his head back up and looked at Sega." Fine we're not friends that's cool I can take that." Rakaia started. "But what about Alexis huh, what about Atticus and Isabella?" Rakaia shouted. "How do you think they would feel if they knew you felt like this towards them?" Rakaia continued causing Sega to drop her smug look and actually start to think about what Rakaia was saying.

"Alexis, Atticus and…and Isabella." Sega said slowly as her mind started to wrap around the thought of her old friends.

"Exactly I'm sure they would have say so in this." Rakaia said as he looked at Sega and then at her tiger." Come on you're trying to destroy me and help Dante destroy the world, but by you doing that your destroying the ones you do care about.' Rakaia said as he looked at Sega and smirked. "Even Jaden." He finished as Sega eyes widened in shock at the sound of Jaden's name.

"Jaden…my friends." Sega said slowly as she started to lower her hand to her sides.

"Yea that's it Sega come on think of all your friends that fighting for you." Rakaia said smiling seeing that his method was finally working. "Come on Sega just a little more." Rakaia continued.

Rakaia continued to look at Sega until he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and he turned towards that glimpse to see none of than Tiburscia standing up on all fours and growling furiously.

"What the..." Rakaia said as he looked at the tiger Blood Hybrid.

"Enough." Sega said slowly, but not in her own voice.

Rakaia looked in horror as he looked back at the tiger and then at Sega and back once more at the Tiburscia."It's…It's not the bloodstone that's controlling Sega." Rakaia said slowly as he glared at Tiburscia. "It's…It's you." Rakaia stated as he gritted his teeth at Tiburscia.

"Correct Dragon duelist." Sega said with her voice mixing in with another voice. "It's about time your feeble mind took notice of my actions." Sega said glaring at Rakaia.

'So it was you all along!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed at the Tiger who just nodded it's head, with Sega doing the same thing in unison.

"What's you deal you stupid fur ball why her what did she ever do you!" Rakaia shouted glaring at Tiburscia who just growled at Rakaia's comment.

"Stupid human it's not what she has done; it's what I am going to do." Sega said in the voice of Tiburscia. "You it's time that I took my place as the top hybrid once again, this time I will rid the world of any useless humans that stand in my way." Sega stated as Tiburscia continued to talk through her." And I'm starting with you the human that seems to be fascinated by Dragons." Sega said as she looked at the card she drew and then back at Rakaia.

"Oh before I forget to mention this duel is about to get interesting." Sega stated still be controlled by Tiburscia."If you can defeat me, you can have your friend back." Sega stated. "But if I win….you die." Sega said smirking evilly.

"Alright deal." Rakaia said without hesitation. "Make your move I'll be sure to make this duel quick." Rakaia stated smirking back at Sega who didn't pay Rakaia's comment any mind.

"Well then since you think that you can defeat me let me tell you something before I forget." Sega stated evilly. "This duel is far worst then any shadow game you ever been in." Sega stated as she looked at the card in her hand and then looked at the field. "The pain is real and more painfully then anything you ever felt before." Sega stated.

"But I can show you better than I can tell you." She said with both her and Tiburscia smiling evilly as she began her move.

"First I switch my Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus into attack mode!" Sega shouted as she looked at Rakaia who didn't understand what Sega was doing. "Next I summon this…My Gladiator Blood Beast Andal in attack mode!" Sega shouted as a white light appeared in front of Sega besides her other two monsters on the field and as quickly as it faded, her Gladiator Blood Beast Andal appeared roaring loudly with its Bear claws raised high in the air.

**Gladiator Blood Beast Andal  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500  
Beast-Warrior  
Description: This one eyed warrior bear is an aggressive hunter that strikes down its prey with the powerful swipes of its claws. No one can bear the brunt of his tremendously fast and heavy blows.**

"Great another one." Rakaia said slowly as he looked on preparing himself for whatever Sega was about to do.

"Hmph you think that's something wait to see you this." Sega said as she pointed at Rakaia's Mirage Dragon." Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus attack his Mirage Dragon!" Sega shouted as her Blood Rhino type monster roared loudly and charged towards Rakaia's dragon.

"What you can't be serious my dragon as way more attack points then that thing." Rakaia said while Sega still stood their smirking at Rakaia.

"You'll see."Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia who looked confused at what was going on.

Gladiator Blood Beast Hoplomus attacked Mirage Dragon and was destroyed instantly depleting Sega's life points by 900, but Sega didn't scream in pain no real damage appeared to happen at Sega's expense.

"What the…What's going on?" Rakaia said as he looked at Sega and then back at her tiger." _Something's up._" Rakaia thought_." I better be careful or this may be my last duel that I ever get into_." Rakaia stated as he looked at Sega who just continued to smirk at Rakaia.

"Now before I end my turn I activate my Hoplomus special ability.' Sega stated as Rakaia just looked at her with more confusion in his eyes than ever. "Since Hoplomus was special summoned and attacked regardless of how it turned it out I can send it back to my deck and special summon another Gladiator Blood Beast in its place.' Sega stated as she smirked again." Now I can do this…I Summon My Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus!" Sega shouted as the same white light appeared and faded just as quickly as it came revealing another Gladiator Blood Beast in its place.

**Gladiator Beast Spartacus**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Earth | **Level: **5  
**Type: **Dinosaur  
**ATK: **2200 | **DEF: **1600  
**Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Sega stated as she glared at Rakaia. "You're move Dragon boy." She finished as she continued to glare at the duel academy Dagon duelist.

**Sega  
LP – 2400  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Andal – ATK/1900 DEF/ 1500  
Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus– ATK/2200 DEF/1600  
Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari – ATK/1600 DEF/1200  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright then it's my move." Rakaia stated as he drew one card from his deck and placed it into his hand and looked at Sega and smirked. "Well I hate to say Sega, but it think it's time I putting a hurting on your life points." Rakaia stated as he looked back at his hand.

"First I'll start off with this." Rakaia stated as he picked up a card from his hand. "I summon…..Infernal Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared beside his Red eyes Black dragon and his Mirage dragon and faded revealing the huge Infernal Dragon.

**Name: Infernal Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
ATK/2000, DEF/0  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Description: If this card attacks. It is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special summon this card by tributing 1 monster**

"Hmph so what." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia's monster in disgust.

"So I can do this." Rakaia stated as he looked at Sega's monsters on the field and pointed towards Her Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari.' Infernal Dragon roast it!" Rakaia shouted as his Infernal dragon let of a mighty roar and sent a dark blast from its mouth obliterating her Gladiator Blood Beast Dimacari instantly, dealing 400 more points worth of damage to Sega life points who still seemed unfazed.

"What the…damn that stupid tiger is really starting to get on my nerves.' Rakaia thought as he looked on the field and saw another monster that he could take out. "Alright now it's time for round two." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Sega's Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus.' Say goodbye to your Spartacus!" Rakaia shouted.

"Red Eyes Inferno Fire Blast!" Rakaia shouted.

"Thanks fool you activated my trap card Defense Tactics!" Sega stated as she waved her hand over the card forcing it to reveal itself in front of Rakaia.

**Defensive Tactics**  
**Card Type: **Normal Trap  
**Effect: **Activate only if you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. Put this card on the bottom of your Deck.

"Damn you got to be kidding me." Rakaia said.

"I'm afraid not." Sega said still smirking evilly at Rakaia." You see Defense tactics is a trap card that not only reduces the damage calculations to zero, but my monster will remain on the field unharmed." Sega stated with Rakaia gritting his teeth.

"_Damn that was probably my only chance to get close to beating her_." Rakaia stated as he looked at his hand and then back at Sega. '_I only have a few options left, but I don't know_." Rakaia thought as he continued to look at Sega.

"Alright I can't do anything else." Rakaia said as he looked down at his deck and then on the field at his monsters. "I end my turn." He said as his infernal dragon roared once again and burst into nothing due to its effect of being able to attack, but then returning to the graveyard at the end of the turn.

**Sega  
LP – 2000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Andal – ATK/1900 DEF/ 1500  
Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus– ATK/2200 DEF/1600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0**

"Well finally I think I can finally show you the meaning of true pain and punishment."Sega stated as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and smirked at what she drew. "Alright Dragon boy let's see how you handle this." Sega stated.

"First I activate my Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus special ability!" Sega shouted.

"Another special ability." Rakaia said dreadfully.

"Of course, but consider yourself lucky.' Sega stated." This one allows me to bring out an equip spell card from my deck and into my hand." Sega said as she picked the equip spell from her deck and looked at it.

'And now I can do this." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia who didn't seem to understand what Sega was about to do. Suddenly her Gladiator Blood Beast Andal and her Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus started to glow. "I fuse both of my Gladiator Blood Beast together, to make one of my most powerful monster my…Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz!" Sega shouted confidently as lightning struck the field and both Gladiator Blood Beast fused into one solid figure revealing the fusion monster Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz.

**Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz**  
**Card-Type: **Fusion/Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Dark | **Level: **7  
**Type: **Dinosaur  
**ATK: **2600 | **DEF: **1500  
**Description: **"Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus" + 1 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Fusion Deck by returning the above Fusion Material Monsters from the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. If this card battles, by returning it from the field to the Fusion Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Blood Beast Spartacus".

"Tell me what do you think?" Sega asked looking at Rakaia's scared look on his face.

"This cannot be good." Rakaia stated as he looked at the blood beast monster that stood in front of him.

"Your right it's not and I'm about to show you why.' Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia."First I play this." Sega stated as she picked up a card from her hand and placed it on the field. "I play the equip spell card Gladiator Blood Beast Battle Gladius!' Sega shouted as the spell card revealed itself on the field in front of Rakaia. "Which not only boosts my monster attack points by 300, but due to my spell card on the field I gain 500 extra life points." Sega stated smirking at Rakaia.

**Gladiator Blood Beast's Battle Gladius**  
**Card Type: **Equip Spell  
**Effect: **Equip only to a "Gladiator Blood Beast" monster. It gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.

"And I equip it to my Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz!" She shouted again as the weapon appeared in the monsters other hand causing it's attack points to raise by 300 points." Now it's time." Sega stated as she pointed at Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now Gaiodiaz attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon…Obliterate it!" Sega shouted as her Gaiodiaz gave off a powerful war cry and charged towards Rakaia's Dragon slicing it in half destroying it instantly.

"Dammit….RAAHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as a surge of lightning went through Rakaia's duel disk into his body causing him to fall on his knees slowly with smoke coming from his body.

"And now I activate Gaiodiaz special ability and for each monster that it destroys the person controlling that monster will take damage equal to that monsters defense points." Sega smirked as Rakaia lifted his head up, only to come face to face with Gaiodiaz himself.

"Oh no." Rakaia said." AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs as Gaiodiaz sliced Rakaia causing him to actually feel the sting of the attack and causing his life points to take a 2000 points plunge.

"I see you like that a lot." Sega stated as she looked with Rakaia on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"I…I…can't believe this." Rakaia said in between breaths."That…That felt so real." He said again.

"I told you." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia who still was on the ground trying to catch his breath." The pain that feel is going to be unlike anything you ever faced before." Sega said in the voice of Tiburscia." And now like I said before, I'm going to make you suffer."

"Rakaia lifted his head to look at Sega and then back down at the ground slowly. "_I got to do something before she kills me_." Rakaia thought as he picked himself back up, but barely.

"Begging for more are we." Sega stated as she smirked at Rakaia who just gritted his teeth at Sega. "Well if it's more you want then it's more you'll get." Sega stated as she pointed at her monster that she had on the field. "Since my attack I'll activate my monsters special ability again and send it back to my deck and in its place I can summon not one, but two more Gladiator Blood Beast to the field." Sega stated as her Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz disappeared from the field.

"Now I summon Gladiator Blood Beast Bestiari and My Gladiator Blood Beast Darius to the field." Sega shouted as both Gladiator Blood Beast appeared in the place of her fusion monster.

"Oh no not again." Rakaia thought as he looked at the two monsters that stood before him.

"How does it feel boy." Sega asked as she looked at Rakaia." How does it feel to be at the mercy of a supreme hybrid like myself?" Sega stated again in the voice of Tiburscia.

Rakaia didn't say anything he just looked in horror as Sega started to laugh loudly at Rakaia's pain and suffering.

"She's got me against the wall, if I don't something quick I'm finished." Rakaia thought as he gritted his teeth and glared at Sega.

**Sega  
LP – 2500  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Bestiari – ATK/1500 DEF/800  
Gladiator Blood Beast Darius – ATK/1700 DEF/300  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**

* * *

  
**

**Wow it looks like the gang is against the ropes on this one. Alex has got Chazz and Blair to himself, and it seems as if Isabella has the upper hand against Atticus and Luna and Sega is putting a hurting on Rakaia. How will the gang get out of this mess, Can they stop Dante and rescue their friends? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: (Gasping for air) I'm finally…done.

Sega: Yay Rakaia another installment to the chapter (Does a little dance)

Me: So tired, can't move.

Jaden: We'll how about I go ahead and wrap this up then, alright everyone while Rakaia takes a nap how about you guys enjoy this chapter and if you feel like it review, hope you guys enjoyed just as much I did, well catch ya next time.


	28. Past Revealed Ablion VS Tiburscia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Jaden: Rakaia are you ready yet!

Me: Hold on…Damn it (trips and falls) Hold on…Give me a minute!

Alexis: What's going on here anyway and why am I in a dress?

Luna: I was wondering the same thing. (Looks down at herself and see's that she's in a dress as well.)

Me: Oh shush guys we're going to the award ceremony.

Sega: Award Ceremony? What Award Ceremony?

Me: Don't worry, just look your best. Which means you'll have to put on this.

Sega: (looks at Rakaia confused and then a horrified look appears on her face.) No! Not that the dress anything but the dress!

Me: Sega come on don't be like that, just put it on.

Sega: NO I REFUSE TO PUT ON A DRESS! Why can't I just go like this?

Me: JUST PUT ON THE STUPID DRESS!

Sega: NO!

Me: DAMMIT SEGA!

Jaden: Well while these get sorted out, how about I start this next chapter.

Alexis: Sounds good to me.

Luna: Yeah go ahead, because it looks like we'll be here for a minute.

Jaden; Alright then get your game on and get ready for the next chapter.

**Chapter 27  
Past Revealed Albion VS Tiburscia**

While Jaden and Alexis continued to make their way towards Dante, the rest of the gang was still busy, dealing with the obstacles that they choose to take on.

Alex looked at Chazz and Blair in amuse as his Blood hybrid relinquished stood tall with Alex on top of it, not moving a muscle.

"I think it's time we get started don't you think?" Alex asked calmly with a smirk still on his face as he eyed down the two duelists.

Chazz just gritted his teeth and glared at the Shadow duelist. "Oh don't worry, I'm going to give you more than you can handle." Chazz stated as he continued to glare at Alex.

Blair nodded at Chazz's comment and turned her head to look at him."You ready?" She asked anxious to get the fight started.

Chazz nodded and quickly reached his hand into his deck, with Blair doing the same thing and in unison they both pulled out a card and raised it in the air.

"I call out…MY ARMED DRAGON LV 10!" Chazz shouted.

"I summon MY MIRACLE DRAGON!" Blair shouted as both of their cards started to glow, suddenly white light completely filled up the room and suddenly faded showing two huge figures standing behind both Chazz and Blair.

Alex just smirked at the two monsters that stood before him. "I hope this will be fun." He said to himself as he slowly stood up and looked at them.

"Are these the pathetic duel monsters that you plan on beating me with?" Alex asked calmly as he continued to smile down at the two duel academy duelists, Chazz specifically.

"Grr." Chazz growled as he looked up at Alex, who didn't seem threatened at all by the two dragons that Blair and Chazz just summoned.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face." Chazz thought as he continued to glare up at Alex.

"Alright! Since you're not going to start." Blair started as her Miracle Dragon lowered its head allowing Blair to climb on top of it, once she was on it lifted its head back up and roared loudly and started charging towards Alex and his Relinquished.

"Wait…Blair!" Chazz shouted trying to stop Blair from charging Alex, well at least before him anyways.

"I think I'll take first dibs." Blair stated as her Miracle dragon leaped in the air and came down with a slash with its razor like claws trying to cut relinquished down the middle, but it missed.

"What the…I missed, but how? I could have sworn." Blair said looking at confused as she saw her Miracle Dragon's claws got right through Relinquished. "But that's impossible my attack went right through it."

Alex just smirked at Blair's attempt and calmly stuff one hand into his pocket and looked at her."I'm sorry were you trying to hit me?" Alex taunted as Blair mumbled her breath and glared at Alex.

"Grr Miracle Dragon again, this time let's try a more violent approach!" Blair shouted as she pointed at Relinquished. "Alright Miracle dragon, Let em have it…MIRACLE CANNON!" Blair shouted as Miracle dragon started to charge up a huge Blue like energy ball in its mouth.

"I guess we're going to have to teach her, huh Relinquished?" Alex said as he lifted up his right hand slowly and snapped his fingers, causing the section of the ground to swirl in front of him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Chazz said to himself as he saw Alex snap his fingers. His eyes were fixed on the ground that was swirling like a whirlpool in front of Alex, suddenly a head started to slowly appear from the whirlpool causing Chazz eyes to light up in horror.

"Dammit." Chazz said as he looked up at His Armed dragon." Armed dragon let's go!" Chazz shouted as his armed dragon lowered its head quickly, allowing Chazz to get on.

"We got to save Blair.' Chazz stated as he pointed towards the Whirlpool on the ground. Armed dragon let out a roar of its own and started charging towards the battle.

Meanwhile Blair didn't see what Alex had done and Miracle Dragon was done charging its attack and reared its head back and released a full Blue hyper beam like blast towards Relinquished.

"Get away from that!" Blair shouted as she smiled as she knew her attack was dead on.

"Come on Armed Dragon we got to hurry!" Chazz shouted causing armed dragon to roar in response, as they both saw the attack collide with relinquished, causing a huge explosion and creating a dust cloud that covered the entire room.

"Cough…Cough…Did…Did I get him?" Blair asked herself as she looked in the direction that she attack, trying to see if she put Relinquished down. Suddenly as the dust cloud started to fade away, she saw another figure standing in front of Relinquished that took the attack head on.

"What the hell!" Blair shouted completely in shock at what she saw.

"Blair!" Chazz yelled as he looked at what Blair was looking at, suddenly his eyes widened as well.

When the dust cleared there stood relinquished unharmed and unmoved. There in front of Relinquished stood yet another monster, but this monster wasn't just any monster it stood at the same height as Blair's Miracle dragon, with the same scales, and the same body features. The only thing different about this dragon was its skin color which stood a cold lifeless gray.

"What…What…Miracle Dragon." Blair said confused as she looked at the copy that stood in front of her, with Alex now chuckling at the expression he saw on both the duelists' faces. "Do you like it?" Alex said sarcastically." I think it showed up right on time, what do you think?" Alex asked again now taunting Blair as she stood on top of her Dragon looking at copy that stood in front of her.

"He…He copied my Dragon." Blair said still wide eyed at the situation.

"Blair snap out of it!" Chazz yelled as Armed Dragon got in front of Miracle Dragon and glared at the Miracle Dragon clone. "Armed Dragon!" Chazz shouted as he pointed towards the clone."Take it down!" He shouted as his Armed Dragon raised its claw in the air and proceeded to drive into the chest of the clone, but suddenly in a flash something came from the side of Armed Dragon and bashed it in the face sending it flying towards the wall hard.

"AHHH." Chazz screamed as he and his dragon hit the wall hard, sliding down it slowly to the ground.

"CHAZZ!" Blair shouted, as she saw Chazz fly across the room and hit the wall on the other side leaving a huge dent in it.

"Don't worry I haven't forgot about you." Alex said as he pointed towards Miracle Dragon." Miracle Dragon clone, show her...You're Miracle Cannon." Alex stated with a smirk on his face as the clone Miracle Dragon didn't take any time to charge its attack, it just out right shot a huge blast from its mouth hitting the real Miracle dragon directly in the chest sending it flying back towards the wall causing both Blair and her Dragon to go through it, with the remaining rubble falling on top of them.

"_Cough_...Dammit...What hit me?" Chazz said shaking the cobwebs out his head as he slowly lifted his head up to see Blair wasn't in front him. "Oh no Blair." Chazz said quickly as he quickly rose to his feet and looked around only to come face to face with another horror similar to Blair's.

"Oh…No." Chazz stated as he looked up at the abomination that stood in front of him.

"Hahahaha I didn't want you to feel left out, so I decided to make you a playmate as well." Alex said as he folded his arms and smirked at the terrified look on Chazz's face. "Meet the Clone Armed Dragon." Alex stated as he lifted his head up for a second to look at his work, and then back down at Chazz who still stood in awe of what stood before him."

"He…He cloned both our monsters." Chazz stated as he looked up at the Clone Armed Dragon, which let out a loud roar and raised its hand in the air getting ready to deliver another blow to Chazz.

"It's over." Alex said as he shook his head disappointedly." You two weren't much fun at all, just a waste of time as usual." Alex ended as he lowered his head and closed his eyes." Finish it." He said slowly as the Clone Armed Dragon took its hand from the air and cocked it back and drove it towards Chazz.

Chazz stood frozen in front of the oncoming attack; he couldn't move he was frozen stiff as death was only mere inches away from him.

"MIRACLE CANNON!" Blair shouted from the rubble as Miracle Dragon burst through the rocks and shot a powerful blast towards the Clone Armed Dragon, hitting it directly in its side and sending it crashing into the other side of the wall, also causing it to break into pieces...

"Chazz you ok?" Blair shouted as her Miracle dragon made its way towards Chazz and his now reviving Armed Dragon.

"Yea thanks for the cover." Chazz said as he got back on top of his Armed Dragon and saw that the cloned Miracle Dragon was charging towards Blair."Grr… Not this time." Chazz stated as he pointed towards the clone.

"Armed Dragon GENOCIDE CUTTER!' Chazz shouted as the lower part of his armed dragon stomach started to spin, slowly at first but suddenly the razor sharps spikes that were on its stomach started to spin like a disc. Suddenly Armed Dragon shot the disc towards the clone Miracle Dragon cutting it in half completely, causing both of its body parts to fall in different directions.

Chazz smirked at his accomplishment and looked back at Alex, who didn't seem too pleased about what had happened.

"Is that the best you got?" Chazz stated with a smirk as he looked at Blair." We got this guy." Chazz stated as Blair nodded and glared at Alex.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Blair stated with a smile as she knew that her and Chazz together would take this guy down no problem.

Alex just shook his head once more as the pieces and remains of the clones disappeared and suddenly Alex looked back up at the two duelists.

"You two really are something you know that!" Alex shouted as his smirk grew wider and wider as he raised his hand up quickly and snapped his fingers.

"You two think you have beaten me, just by beating my clones.' Alex stated again as he looked at the two duelists. "I see that you two pathetic weaklings will have to learn the hard way." He said as Chazz and Blair looked around and saw that the whole area was moving.

"What the….what the hell is he doing?" Chazz shouted as his dragon tried to keep its balance.

'I…I don't know." Blair shouted back as her dragon tried to do the same thing." But whatever It is he sure seems confident about it!" She shouted again as the ground stop shaking and suddenly nothing, but complete silence.

Chazz and Blair looked around for a second and then back at Alex who just stood there smirking. "What is that it?" Chazz asked with a small smirk appearing on his face. "Is that all you had to offer, a little earthquake." Chazz taunted as Alex smirk never faded.

"What a joke." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Alex and his Relinquished." Alright Armed Dragon let's finish this. "Genocide Cut." Chazz was cut off as he saw heads started rising from the ground.

"Oh no…Chazz." Blair shouted as she looked at the ground as she saw not one, not two, but tens and twenty of clones appearing from the ground.

Chazz gritted his teeth as the clones started to appear around them.

"Hahahaha…What do you think? The more the merrier I say." Alex said jokingly as he continued to stand on top of Relinquished with his arms crossed over his chest as the clones continued to rise up from the ground surrounded Chazz and Blair completely.

"Chazz what are we going to do?" Blair asked somewhat terrified at the situation.

Chazz just continued to grit his teeth as he looked around them and saw that there was no way out, the only was force and he was intending on giving it.

"I guess the only the only thing we can do." Chazz stated as he pointed at Alex through the clones that stood in front of him. "GO straight for the source!" He shouted. "Armed Dragon...GENOCIDE CUTTER!" Chazz shouted as his Armed Dragon let off another loud roar and his stomach started spinning like it did previously as it shot another sharp powerful energy disk towards Alex, cutting through the clones that stood in front of him, but slowly the Armed Dragon attack gave out due to the clones that stood in front of it.

"Nice try." Alex said as he pointed towards them, suddenly the clone armed Dragons started to mimic the same move that Chazz's armed dragon just released.

"Oh no." Chazz said as his eyes widened in horror. "Blair!" Chazz shouted as he turned towards Blair and looked down at his dragon." We got to save her now!" He shouted as Armed Dragon roared and ran towards Miracle Dragon.

"Blair!" Chazz shouted. "Get down!" He shouted again as Blair looked in horror as she saw the clone armed dragons, prepare the same attack in the same exact manner as Chazz's armed dragon did and their target was her.

"Cha….Cha….Chazz."Blair said slowly unable to move, as clones released their spinning energy disks towards Blair.

"Blair!" Chazz shouted again, as his armed dragon leaped in the air landing on top of Miracle dragon pushing it down into the ground as the energy disk flew straight towards him.

Blair turned her head back just in time to see the horrific scene that she never wanted to see. The disk hit armed dragon one by one, causing it to spin in a different direction every time it was hit, one by one the blades would not only cut at Armed Dragon's skin, but send an electric surge through the attack that would drive up through Armed Dragon's body and reach Chazz electrocuting him, with every attack that found its mark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chazz shouted as the attacks became more and more deadly.

"CHAZZZZZ!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs as the entire clone armed dragons sent one more wave of disks at Chazz and the original armed dragon, but this time in unison.

"CHAZZ NO LOOK OUT, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Blair screamed as tears began to roll down her eyes, as she saw the energy disk from the cloned Armed Dragons, get within mere inches of Chazz and when she turned her look back towards Chazz she saw him, give a weak smile at her. Then suddenly the attacks exploded on contact causing Armed Dragon to roar out in pain, along with its duelist Chazz.

"CHAZZZZZZ!" Blair screamed as the dust cleared and she saw Armed Dragon still standing, but barely its armor was badly ripped apart and its spirit energy was leaking out from all over its body and Chazz didn't look no better, his Jacket was ripped, and his pants had slight rips from here to there, he was smoking due to the electricity the attacks gave off, his face had some dirt on it but not much. Also cuts and bruises were still visible.

"Oh no…Chazz." Blair stated as her Miracle Dragon stood up and made its way towards Chazz and his still standing Armed Dragon.

"Chazz…You're ok." Blair said smiling, but as soon as she got close enough she saw armed dragon legs give out and it slowly started to fall in front of her in slow motion. Her expression changed as she saw Armed Dragon collapse in front of her, as tears started to form in her eyes again when it finally hit the ground.

"CHAZZ!" Blair screamed as she leaped down from her Miracle Dragon and ran towards Chazz who lay beside his monster. Blair ran to his side and kneeled down on both knees and lifted up his upper body and laid it on her lap and looked down at him with tears fallen from her face.

"Chazz, you stupid….Why did you do that!" She shouted with tears fallen faster, from her cheeks on to her hands on the forehead of Chazz who just looked up weakly at her and started to smile.

"I…I...Had…_Cough_…I couldn't…_Cough_… let you get hurt Blair." Chazz said as he slowly started to cough up blood from his mouth. "I told myself before this started, if anyone was going to make it out alive it was going to be you." Chazz stated weakly as he continued to look at her.

Blair couldn't say anything; all she could do was continued to cry as she look down at the Slifer duelist, who just saved her life." Chazz…._sob_…you're so stupid…That…_sob_….That should have been me." Blair said in-between sobs as tears completely filled her eyes and as she wrapped her arms around Chazz's neck and position him so that his head was on resting on her stomach and she hugged him as tight as she could afraid to let him go.

"Blair…_cough_….look you have to get out of here it's too dangerous…_cough_…You…You have to leave me." Chazz stated as he looked up at Blair with his vision starting to get blurry." Don't let him get you to." Chazz stated as Blair shook her head at his gesture.

"NO I'm not leaving you!" She shouted back as she continued to hold him in her arms as the clone dragons let out a powerful roar and growled at the two duelists, who were in the weakest condition.

"If we die then we'll die together." Blair stated as she looked down at Chazz, whose eyes closed shut leaving Blair with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Chazz…Come on Chazz don't die on me." She said sadly shaking him a bit." Chazz." Blair called again as she saw that there was no response from the armed dragon duelist. Blair knew she couldn't do anything else. She slowly pulled Chazz closer to her and turned her head back and looked at the clone dragons that were making their way towards them with Miracle Dragon standing in front of Blair and Chazz by itself.

"Chazz." Blair said as she slowly turned her attention back towards Chazz and then glanced at Alex who just stood on top of his Relinquished smirking evilly.

"I just want you to know." She said as she finally turned her head back towards Chazz. "I….I didn't want to be the first to say this, but…..I love you." Blair said as she leaned in slowly, moving towards his face and pressing her lips on his in one solid kiss that expressed Blair's feelings at once.

"Now this is getting annoying." Alex said as he snapped his fingers one more time and then not only did the Armed Dragons prepare their attack, but so did the Miracle Dragons as well and they all aimed it at Blair and Chazz.

Blair didn't say anything she just slowly pulled her lips back from Chazz and stared at him with a smile her face. "Don't worry; I'll be with you soon." She said as she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and held him tightly as the attacks got ready to be released.

**On the Second Floor**

Isabella smirked at the comment that Luna and made and motioned her hand for Luna to come and get her.

"If you think you can handle me come and get me." Isabella stated as Luna gritted her teeth and pointed towards Isabella and her Skull Machine Dragon.

"Alright Ancient Fairy Dragon...It's time we do some damage!" Luna shouted as her Ancient Fairy Dragon let off a loud roar and opened its mouth and aimed at Skull Machine Dragon. "Alright Ancient Fairy Dragon… ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Luna shouted as burst of light energy charged in Ancient Fairy Dragon's mouth and suddenly release in full force towards Skull Machine dragon, which dodged it easily as it maneuvered it way towards Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted as Red Eyes roared and fired his attack towards Skull Machine Dragon, who also evaded it and continued to make its way towards Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Dammit how did I miss?" Atticus shouted.

"It doesn't matter, just watch my back!" Luna shouted back as Ancient Fairy Dragon charged towards Skull Machine Dragon, trying to collide head on with but Isabella had other plans.

"Skull Machine Dragon." Isabella shouted as Skull Machine Dragon turned around at the last minute and whipped Ancient Fairy Dragon across the face with its metal like tail sending flying into the ground.

"Luna!" Atticus shouted as he turned his attention back towards Isabella and gritted his teeth." You're going to pay for that." He said as he pointed towards Isabella. "Red Eyes do it!" Atticus shouted as Red eyes gave off another powerful roar and started to let loose a full barrage of fire blasts towards Skull Machine Dragon.

"Oh please." Isabella stated as she smirked at Atticus as her Skull Machine Dragon deflected every single blasts that Red eyes Shot and pointed its shoulder laser towards him. "I hope this hurts lover boy." Isabella said as her Skull Machine Dragon shot both lasers directly towards Red Eyes which exploded on impact sending both Red Eyes and Atticus flying straight into the wall.

"Hmph and here I thought this was going to be fun." Isabella stated as she slowly made her way towards Atticus. "You disappoint me you know." She taunted. "I thought when I had feelings for you; you were someone I could depend on." Isabella continued as her Skull Machine Dragon stood directly in front of Atticus and his fallen Red Eyes. "But I guess I was wrong, I mean look at how weak you are compared to me."Isabella said as she looked down at Atticus and smirked.

"Oh well, all the good reasons to put you out of your misery." Isabella stated as she pointed at Atticus."Alright Skull Machine Dragon it's time to…" Isabella said trying to finish.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon came from out of nowhere and rammed Skull Machine Dragon in the side, knocking it away from Atticus, but not that far.

"Why you little…What must I do to make you stay down?" Isabella asked now starting to get slightly irritated. "You're just like a bug, always craving for someone to squash you!" She shouted as she pointed at Luna. "Well don't worry I think I can take care of that for you…Skull Machine Dragon CYBER OBLIVION!' Isabella shouted as her Skull Machine Dragon pointed its Lasers directly at Luna and started to Charge it quickly.

"Oh don't think I'm going down that easily." Luna said as she pointed at Isabella." Ancient Fairy Dragon ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" She shouted as both monsters reached their peak at charging their attacks and released both of them at full force, causing both of their attacks to collide with each other; in terms created a huge explosion causing a strong enough gust of wind to blow everyone back.

"Luna!" Atticus shouted as he crossed his arms in front of his face trying to shield himself, from the wind.

"I'm ok!" Luna shouted back as the dust cleared she was flying above Atticus with a smirk on her face. "Come on we can take her, now let's get your girlfriend back." Luna said with a smile as she turned her attention back towards Isabella who just stood in the position with her Blood Beast completely unfazed, causing Luna eyes to widen in shock.

"_Dammit she's good_." Luna thought as she glared at Isabella."_There's got to be away to get through to her._" She thought again, as Atticus just looked up at Isabella and slowly closed his eyes as certain flashbacks started to appear in his head.

"Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he the flashbacks ended as quickly as they came. "I know what I got to do." Atticus said as he look down at his Red Eyes." Alright buddy let's go we got work to do." Atticus said with a smile as his red eyes gave off a loud roar. "Alright Luna we got to do and we go to do this fast!" He shouted.

"I hear ya." Luna replied as she looked at Isabella with a smirk on her face. "Alright Isabella here's to ya." Luna said as both her and Atticus charged towards Isabella with their claws ready for a close style combat.

"Hmph stupid duelist." Isabella said as Ancient Fairy Dragon was the first to come and Skull Machine Dragon did a 360 spin trying to bash it in the face again with its tail, but to no avail. Once Ancient Fairy Dragon ducked the attack from Skull Machine Dragon, Red Eyes got close enough to wrap its arms around Skull Machine Dragon and open its mouth.

Atticus looked at Isabella and closed his eyes."I'm sorry Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he pointed towards her and Skull Machine Dragon." Red Eyes INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted as Red Eyes started to charge its attack at close range, with Skull Machine Dragon starting struggle trying to get free.

"Wait! You don't want to do this!" Isabella shouted in fear as she saw the attack up close and personal." Atticus!" Isabella shouted causing Atticus eyes to widen in shock as he heard her call his name, but it was too late the attack was launched and as soon as it connected with the face of Skull Machine Dragon it exploded, creating another huge dust cloud which filled the room, with both duelists unable to see.

"Atticus are you alright!" Luna shouted as she looked around trying to find her friend.

"Grr yea I'm fine." Atticus replied as he looked around searching for Isabella." She's got to be here somewhere; I hope I didn't overdo it. Atticus thought as he continued to look around, but still he couldn't find any sign of her.

"Your real Pathetic you know that." A voice came from above the two duelists."

"Isabella." Atticus said as he looked up and saw that her and her Dragon were still unharmed.

"Aww come on." Luna said as she her dragon flew beside Atticus and his Red eyes. "That was at point blank range…how did she just Grrr." Luna said as she looked up at Isabella.

"I don't know." Atticus said slowly as he looked up at Isabella. "_She's too strong to fight head on._" He thought as he continued to look up at her. "_There's got to be something to snap her out of this, but then if there is how?_" He asked himself in his head.

"It's a shame really." Isabella stated as she looked back down at the two duelists. "How in the hell can it be a two on one and I still beat you two senseless is beyond me, but whatever I getting bored and you two aren't making it any better." Isabella stated as she continued to look at them.

"I might as well take care of this and get back to Dante." Isabella stated as she glared at the two duelists.

"Alright here we go again." Luna said preparing herself along with her Dragon.

"Wait! Luna!" Atticus shouted as he continued to have his eyes locked on Isabella. "Let me do this." He said slowly.

"What! Are you crazy?" Luna replied as she looked at Atticus in shock at what he was asking her to do. "You won't me to leave you here with her, so she can beat the snot out of you some more." Luna said as she looked at him with worry starting to fill her eyes. "I can't do that Atticus; I can't leave you here to die." Luna said as she turned her glare back towards Isabella.

"Luna I know it sounds crazy, but we're not doing anything by blasting her." Atticus said as he looked at the monster that Isabella was standing on top of." It's another way, I just know it is." Atticus said. "It's another way to get her back on our side, you know to fight with us instead of against us and even better, get her back to me." Atticus ended as Luna looked at him.

"Atticus I don't know, this is dangerous I mean what if you're wrong." Luna said as she looked at Atticus who still had his eyes glued on Isabella. "What if this crazy plan of yours doesn't work, she could kill you."Luna said." No scratch that, she's going to kill you." Luna finished as she continued to look at Atticus hoping that she was talking some sense into him.

Atticus just shook his head and smirked. "Well that's a chance that I'm going to have to take." He said as he looked at Luna. "Look I'll be fine don't worry about me, I'll catch with you later, but go check on Rakaia I'm sure if anyone needs you right now its him." Atticus said as he smiled at Luna.

Luna looked at Atticus and lowered her head in defeat. "Are you sure?" She said hoping that he would change his mind.

Atticus just smiled." You know it and trust me I know I can do this, it's just something I got to do first." Atticus said.

Luna defeated in the conversation slowly turned her attention back towards Isabella would stood there with her arms crossed looking at the two.

"Alright, but before I go tell me why are you do you feel like you need to do this on your own?" Luna asked as she looked at her Obelisk friend with concern insider her voice.

Atticus just lowered his head again and his smile got bigger as he brought it back up and looked at Isabella again. "Because…..I love her." Atticus said as he looked back at Luna. "Now get going, Sega's probably stomping all over your boyfriend right now." Atticus said with a smile on his face.

Luna just smiled as she fully understood Atticus motives, Ancient Fairy Dragon slowly turned around towards the way they came in. " Alright then I'm off be careful Atticus." Luna said as Ancient Fairy Dragon flew off back towards the first floor of the fortress. Leaving Atticus staring into the eyes of the one that stole his heart, when they were kids Isabella.

"Don't worry Luna." Atticus said as he smiled again. "I'll get out of this one way or another." He said as Isabella just smirked as she now knew that this fight was going to be one on one.

"So do you really think you can stop me by yourself?' Isabella asked as she looked at her childhood best friend.

"Don't worry Isabella." Atticus said with a smirk." I will break you free." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Even if it kills me." He ended as the two duelists looked at each other for one final time, before they started the next round between one another.

**On The Way towards the Top of Building**

It was now Jaden and Alexis, left running towards Dante. The gang had their hands full and now it was up to them, to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Jaden.' Alexis called as the two ran up the stairs, closer to the roof of the fortress." How do you think the others are doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Their fine." Jaden replied as they kept running up the stairs. "If I know those guys, they won't get beaten down that easily." Jaden said as the two came towards a solid door that led outside.

"Well I guess we're here." Jaden said as he looked at the door and slowly made his way to it.

"Yea you think that they would at least decorate the place." Alexis remarked as the two pushed open the door, to reveal the roof of the fortress with Dante and Destiny standing together smirking at the two duel Academy duelists standing in front of them, with Armageddon glaring behind them.

"So you finally made it Jaden Yuki, I'm impressed." Dante stated as he looked at Jaden and slowly smirked.

"It's over Dante, Your plans, your monster, everything give it up now!" Jaden shouted as he glared at Dante.

"You think it's over don't you?" Dante asked as he looked at Jaden and smirked." My dear boy this revolution as only just begun." Dante stated. "You have no idea, on the power I possess, the world I can create." Dante continued. "You and your pathetic sacred beasts that Sheppard as given you, are no threat to me or my plan to rule this world." Dante finished as he glared at Jaden who just glared back.

"Hmmm I think you hit a nerve." Destiny stated as she walked up beside Dante.

"Stay out of this Destiny." Alexis stated as she glared at Destiny, who just smiled back at her.

"Oh it's Blonde from last time." Destiny stated as she looked at Alexis." Something tells me your not to happy to see me again." Destiny said as she looked at Alexis.

"Please right now seeing Harrington is better than seeing you." Alexis said as she gritted her teeth at Destiny.

"Such harsh words from a inexperience duelists." Destiny stated as she looked at both Alexis and Jaden. "Kind of rude don't you think Dante?"Destiny asked as she looked at Dante and smirked.

Dante just shook his head and smile." Yes it is, how rude of you two to burst in here and insult Destiny like that." Dante remarked." Yes very rude indeed." Dante taunted.

"I thought that Sheppard had thought you kids better manners than this, oh by the way how is he." Dante stated with his smirk getting wider.

"Why you…" Jaden said as he reached into his deck and grabbed three cards and pulled them out." You'll pay for what you did to Sheppard." Jaden said as he about to throw his cards out.

"Nu uh uh." Dante stated as he waved his fingers in front of his face."I don't think you want to have a battle right here." Dante stated as he pointed up above his head, causing both Jaden and Alexis to look up to see none other than the complete version of the Bloodstone.

"You see boy I'm much more stronger than you can imagine, as a matter of fact all my shadow duelist have reached exceptional power." Dante started." And you well, you haven't changed a bit." Dante finished causing Alexis to look at Jaden and then back at the shadows jerks that stood in front of them.

"Jaden what do we do." Alexis said as she looked at Jaden hoping that he knew what the next move was.

"The only thing we can do Alexis." Jaden said as he glared at Dante, who still had the smirk on his face.

"This!" Jaden shouted as he through his three cards in the air." I CALL OUT….THE SACRED BEASTS!" Jaden shouted as the three cards floated in the air and started glowing, Red, yellow and Blue and then suddenly they all burst into energy and out appeared Uria, The Lord of Searing Flames, Raviel Lord of Phantasms, and Hamon , Lord of Striking Thunder.

"Now I fuse them all together and SUMMON THIS ARMITEAL THE PHANTASM OF CHAOS!" Jaden shouted as the three cards started to glow again and suddenly merge with one another and in a burst of light Armiteal appeared behind Jaden and Alexis roaring loudly to the heavens as it turned its eyes toward s Armageddon and glared daggers straight into it.

"So we're back were we started the last time we faced off." Dante stated as he smirked at Jaden.

"Yea I guess so." Jaden said with a smirk of his own.

"Well in that case." Dante said as he looked at Destiny and nod his head towards Alexis.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't letting Blonde out of my sight." Destiny stated as she looked at Alexis and smirk." You ready kiddo, this time I'm going to make sure I send you and your little friends that are still left in the fortress deep within the shadow realm." Destiny stated.

"Don't count on it Destiny." Alexis said as she grabbed a card from her deck and glared at her."Trust me it's not going to happen." She said with a smirk.

"Well I guess we'll have to see about that now won't we." Destiny stated as she grabbed a card from her deck and looked at Alexis, who stared back at her getting.

Even though the two duel academy duelist weren't afraid, they knew that this battle would determine the outcome of life as they knew.

"Alexis you ready." Jaden said as Armiteal stood behind him roaring at Armageddon.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alexis replied, causing Jaden to nod his head in approval.

"Alright then, let's finish this." Jaden said with full confidence in his voice as the two stared down Dante and Destiny, for they knew that this battle would determine the fate of the world.

**Back to the First Floor**.

Rakaia continued to look at Sega in horror as he looked at life points and saw that she took more than just a chunk out of them.

**Sega  
LP – 2500  
Cards in hand -  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Bestiari – ATK/1500 DEF/800  
Gladiator Blood Beast Darius – ATK/1700 DEF/300  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**"**I hope you know this next turn is the end of your life Dragon boy." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia and smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. "Alright let's see what do we got here." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at the two cards he had in his hand. "Alright Sweet this could be me sometime." Rakaia said as he looked back up at Sega and smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Sega asked irritated at the fact that Rakaia was smiling in the face of his defeat. "Have you finally lost your mind and accepted your fate?' Sega asked again.

Rakaia just shook his head and smiled." Nope even better." Rakaia said as he took the card he just drew and placed on the field.

"I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing light!" Rakaia shouted causing the card to appear on the field, followed by light swords falling from the sky landing on Sega's side of the field.

**_Swords of Revealing Light_**_  
**Card Type: **Normal Spell  
**Effect: **"Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack."_

"This little card just saved my butt." Rakaia started as Sega glared angrily at Rakaia. "Even though it's a spell card and it gives you a boost of a five hundred life points, it still stops you from attacking me for three turns." Rakaia said as he smirked at Sega." Also gives me time to find a plan in all this." He thought as Sega didn't look to happy with the card that Rakaia just played even if it did give her extra life points.

"So you managed to save yourself for three more turns, which still won't save your life." Sega stated as she continued to glare at Rakaia who was still smiling in her face.

"Maybe so, but it'll by me sometime." Rakaia said as he looked at her and down at the card that he had in his hand." Well I can't do anything else so I end my turn.' Rakaia said as he looked at Sega.

**Sega  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Bestiari – ATK/1500 DEF/800  
Gladiator Blood Beast Darius – ATK/1700 DEF/300  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"What a waste.' Sega said as she drew a card from her deck and placed it into her hand.

"First I'll I think I'll bring back an old friend of mine. " Sega stated as she picked up her card and placed on her duel disk. "My Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari!" She shouted as the light appeared on the field and out came back her Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari, right beside her other two Gladiator Blood Beasts.

'I think it's time you give it up already boy." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia and smirk. It's over and you know it." She said again.

"Umm remind what over is again, because last time I checked I'm still in this duel." Rakaia spat back.

"Hmph we'll see about that." Sega stated as she pointed to her three Gladiator Blood Beasts that stood in front of her. "Now see if you can this, I tribute my Gladiator Blood Beasts Laquari, and my other two Blood Beasts to do this!" Sega shouted as she the three Gladiator blood beasts started glow in the flash of light they shot up into the air.

"I fuse them to create the most powerful Gladiator Blood beast alive today." Sega stated as wind started to pick up and blow everything that wasn't nailed down to the floor around the room. "I Summon My Gladiator Blood Beast...HERAKLINOS!" Sega shouted as lightning struck the field in the place where her three Gladiator beasts fused and out stepped Sega's Gladiator Blood Beast Heraklinos.

**Gladiator Blood Beast Heraklinos**  
**Card-Type: **Fusion/Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Fire | **Level: **8  
**Type: **Beast-Warrior  
**ATK: **3000 | **DEF: **2800  
**Description: **"Gladiator Blood Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Blood Beast" monsters. This card can only be Special Summoned from your fusion deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.

"Oh damn." Rakaia said as he saw the mighty beast warrior stand tall in front of him.

"Now watch as I activate my face down card." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia who didn't really like where this was going. "Call of the Haunted!" Sega shouted as she smirked at Rakaia. "And if you can recall there's only one gladiator Blood Beast in my graveyard." She said causing Rakaia's eyes to widen.

"This can't be good." That's right." Sega said as she raised her hand in the air. "I bring back, My GLADIATOR BLOOD BEAST GAIODIAZ!" Sega shouted as her monster reappeared back on the field glaring at Rakaia.

"And now Rakaia this next turn will be your destruction." Sega assured as Rakaia took a big gulp and looked at her.

'Somehow I got a feeling she's not kidding." He thought as he looked at her again.

"So now I end my turn, go ahead and draw your last card."Sega demanded as Rakaia got ready to do just that.

**Sega  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Heraklinos – ATK/3000 DEF/2600  
Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz – ATK/2600 DEF/1500  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"This better work." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. Suddenly the card he drew started to glow brightly as Rakaia turned it around and looked at it. "What the….It's the card that Atticus gave me.' Rakaia said to himself as he looked at it.

"_Young one_." A voice spoke in Rakaia's head.

"What the….Whose there." Rakaia asked as he looked around for a brief second and then realized that the voice was coming from inside of his head. "_Young one_." The voice spoke again, causing Rakaia to look at the card that he just drew.

'Hmm it's coming from the card." He said to himself as he continued to look at it. "Alright then I guess I know what I have to do then." Rakaia stated as he placed the card back in his hand and smirked. "Alright Sega you want a duel you got one and trust me you're going to like this next move." Rakaia said as he pointed to one of his faced down cards.

"First I activate this…MONSTER REBORN!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at Sega and smirked. "I don't think I need to school on this card knowing what it already does." Rakaia said as he pointed to the space where the card was activated.

"This card lets me summon back a monster from the graveyard, and guess who it will be."Rakaia said as he pointed towards the spot right next to his Mirage Dragon."Say hello to my good buddy Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the light appeared beside Mirage dragon and disappeared as quickly as it came and out appeared Rakaia's Red eyes black Dragon.

"What do you think?" Rakaia said as he looked at Sega and then turned his attention towards the tiger that was still controlling her. "You know dueling through a human that's sad." Rakaia said starting to taunt Tiburscia.

"You have to duel behind humans to get what you want." Rakaia said smirking at him." So pathetic." Rakaia ended causing Sega to growl in Tiburscia's voice.

"I'll make you regret that human." She said as she glared at Rakaia, who just smirked back not knowing what he really did.

**Sega  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Gladiator Blood Beast Heraklinos – ATK/3000 DEF/2600  
Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz – ATK/2600 DEF/1500  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Alright then now that's it for me." Rakaia said with a smile as he looked on the field and saw that he had two monsters on the field to even up the odds at least. "I end my turn." Rakaia finished.

"It's about time." Sega stated as she drew a card from her deck and once she did a big smile appeared on her face as she slowly lowered the card down and look at Rakaia.

"Huh what's going on?" Rakaia questioned as he looked at Sega who just continued to stare at him.

"Oh nothing I just want to remember how you look, when I finally destroy you." Sega said as looked at the card she just drew. "Now it's time that I show the real meaning power." Sega stated as she picked up another card and placed it on her duel disk.

"First I summon back My Gladiator Blood Beast Retiari!" Sega shouted as a light appeared on the field and as quickly as it came disappeared leaving another Gladiator Blood Beast on the field, but instead this one took the field of an Alligator like warrior on the field, next to her Gladiator Blood Beast Gaiodiaz, and Heraklinos.

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Water | **Level: **3  
**Type: **Aqua  
**ATK: **1200 | **DEF: **800  
**Description: **When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".

"Now the time has come." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia with her, becoming unwrapped as a dark aura appeared around her. "It's time to do I see out to do."Sega stated as her hair unwrapped completely and fell down to the side of her face (_like Akiza_).

"Now this is it." Sega stated as lightning started to strike again, striking down the field viciously as Sega eyes started to glow gold as she continued to stare at Rakaia.

'Oh man I so don't like this." Rakaia said as he looked at Sega and could tell that something was up."

"You wanted me to fight you human, be careful for what you wish for." Sega said in the voice of Tiburscia as she raised the card up in the air.

'Now I sacrifice my three Gladiator Blood Beast on the field to summon….TIBURSCIA THE BLOOD BEAST HYRBRID!" Sega shouted and as if on cue a huge lightning bolt struck the field on Sega's side where her monsters were, causing them to disappear within a blink of an eye and then suddenly a figure appeared on the field. It was on all fours with its Black Skin and white stripes, with its silver grey armor out lined in red appeared on the field.

"Oooohhhh Damn." Rakaia said as he looked at the mighty tiger that stood before him.

"What do you think now boy?" Sega said as she looked at Rakaia.

'Still think I'm a coward." She said in Tiburscia's voice.

Rakaia just shook his head and looked at the tiger that took its place on the field.

"Umm this could get Ugly." Rakaia said as he looked at Tiburscia in fear." Damn what can I do now?" He thought as he went back and looked at the card that he drew. "Whatever this card does, I hope it can help me." Rakaia said as he looked back at Sega and Tiburscia.

"Now that I summoned my Tiburscia out, I can't attack this turn." Sega stated as she looked at Rakaia knowing that his death was close, she could feel it, and she enjoyed it.

"So I end my turn, go ahead and take your final stand." Sega stated as she looked at the Dragon duelist with a huge smirk on her face.

**Sega  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Tiburscia the Blood Beast Hybrid – ATK/???? DEF/????  
Cards on the field Facedown – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Absorption  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

**Rakaia  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Mirage Dragon – ATK/1600, DEF/600  
Cards on the field Facedown – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the graveyard – 0  
Field Spell – 0 **

"Do I have a choice?' Rakaia said as he looked at his deck and drew a card quickly and placed it in his hand and smirk.

"This may work." Rakaia said as he looked back up at Sega and her demon tiger. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think I'm dying anytime soon." Rakaia said as he picked up a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk.

"First I would like to welcome to field my Element Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the same light that appeared previously, reappeared on the field and then disappeared again leaving Element dragon in its place.

**Element Dragon**  
**Card-Type: **Effect Monster  
**Attribute: **Light | **Level: **4  
**Type: **Dragon  
**ATK: **1500 | **DEF: **1200  
**Description: **"This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field. FIRE: Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. WIND: If this card destroyed your opponent's monsters as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row."

"And that's not all I can do." Rakaia said happily as he looked at the card that spoke out to him." Alright I trust you on this, you better do whatever the hell Atticus think you can do." Rakaia said as he grabbed the card with his two fingers and placed it on his duel disk.

"First I sacrifice my three dragons, so I can do this." Rakaia said as his three dragons started to glow brighter and brighter and they also shot up in the sky, just like Sega's monster did when she summoned Tiburscia.

"What are you doing?" Sega yelled in Tiburscia's voice.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Rakaia said. 'I summon ….THE DRAGON HYBRID ALBION TO THE FIELD!" Rakaia shouted as another huge lightning bolt flashed in the sky and struck the field, but this time it was on Rakaia's side as his three monsters vanished and out came a huge dragon that stood on all fours, with two large white wings coming from its back. Its skin color was blue with several armored like plates around its body. Two rested around its neck, two on over its back, and front legs. The armored like plates were blue also, but they were outlined in gold, with Black stripes going down the plates. The Dragon itself was also outlined in gold, with two golden horns sitting on top of its head.

Tiburscia growled at the instant Albion took the field and they only got worse after every second past.

"Albion." Tiburscia hissed.

"Tiburscia." Albion said slowly as it looked down at the Blood Beast hybrid.

"I take you to know each other." Rakaia said slowly as Albion and Tiburscia ignored him, only glaring at each other.

"Grr...What are you doing here? This is my territory." Tiburscia snapped as it looked into the eyes of its opponent.

Albion just shook his head and looked at Tiburscia." You're wrong Tiburscia." Albion said as he looked back into the blood beast eyes." This was our territory, until you went on a rampage and started trying to control something that you couldn't." Albion said calmly causing Tiburscia to growl at him.

"No you got it all wrong my former friend, it was you that attacked me and decided to have those humans imprison in those damn cards." Tiburscia spat as he glared at Albion again. "They betrayed us all after all we did for them and yet you still take up for them, Albion you're still the same weak dragon you were once before." Tiburscia spoke again.

"My friend you are blinded by rage and once again I must stop you, release the human girl and stop being such a coward." Albion shot back.

"Coward!" Tiburscia said as he glared At Albion." I'll show you coward." Tiburscia said as his eyes started glow and then so did Sega's at the same time. Suddenly Sega fell limp to the floor leaving Rakaia alone to watch the two hybrids go at it.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at her and then the two hybrids." This is going to get ugly real fast." Rakaia said as he looked over at Sega who lay motionlessly on the floor behind Tiburscia." I can't get to her with Tom the big bad pussy cat in the way; I got to think of something else." Rakaia said as he looked back up at the hybrid he summoned.

"This is Tiburscia no more will you make the humans suffer." Albion said.

"Don't talk like you're stronger than me; get ready to die with the rest of your pathetic human loving friends." Tiburscia said as he opened up his mouth and started charging up a huge gold like energy beam in its mouth.

"So long old friend." Albion said as he opened up his mouth and started to do the same thing That Tiburscia was doing, except his beam was Light Blue with lightning surrounding it.

"Die Albion!" Tiburscia shouted as he released his attack with full force.

"If I go you'll go with me!" Albion shouted as he released his attack as well, without holding back. Both attacks flew towards each other at great speed, suddenly colliding creating a huge explosion on impact, causing smoke to fly everywhere and blowing both Rakaia and the motionless Sega back.

Sega's body hit the floor and Rakaia hit the wall hard and the duel field disintegrated along with the blast, thus ending the duel between Rakaia and Sega.

The smoke cleared and Rakaia looked around for a second and tried to get up, but fell back to the ground.

"Oh man." Rakaia said as he lifted his head up and saw that the two hybrid monsters were gone. "Never again.' Rakaia said to himself as he looked over and saw Sega still lying on the floor.

"Sega!"Rakaia shouted as he ran towards his fallen friend."Oh damn please be alright." Rakaia said as he dropped down to one knee and sat Sega up." Come on Sega, talk to me, be alright." Rakaia said as he looked at Sega as she started to stir, then suddenly her eyes started to slowly open.

"Ra…Rakaia." Sega said slowly, as a smile appeared on Rakaia's face as he looked at Sega.

'Thank god you're alright." He said as he pulled Sega into a brief hug. "Thought I almost lost for you a second." Rakaia said as he pulled back and looked at her.

"I saw everything." Sega said slowly."I couldn't stop myself it was like I saw what I was doing." Sega said slowly as she tried to get up.

"Well don't worry your back now." Rakaia said as he helped her up to her feet." Now come we got to get to Jaden and the gang." Rakaia said as he turned towards the direction that was going up to the second floor.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary." A voice called from behind them a voice that only Rakaia knew so well.

"You see you're little friend is busy at the moment and I don't think it would be right if you walked in on the fun." The voice said as the figure stepped into the light, causing Rakaia to slowly grind his teeth and glare at the figure.

"Crayus." Rakaia said slowly as he looked at his looked at older brother who just stood there with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Whoa what else could happen, how is the gang going to get out of this one. What about Chazz and Blair are they ok, and what about Isabella and Atticus, and Can Luna get to Rakaia in time. What of Jaden and Alexis, who will prevail find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright its time

Jaden: Everyone sit down, Rakaia's got something to say.

(Everyone took their seats and looked at Rakaia who stood up on the stage in front of everybody)

Me: Alright first I just want to say everyone thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews, I didn't think I was going to be able to do it at first, but thanks to you guys I have finally hit triple digits. I just want to say I really appreciate it, so without further a due I would like to present you guys with these awards.

(Opens a box full of Silver medals, with certificates with names on them)

Me: Ok first I would like to thank Segalovesanime09 for sticking with me, from the beginning.

(Sega jumps up shocked and she walks on stage and gets her silver medal and her certificate.)

Me: Next person I would like to thank is Immortal Fallen Radiance for being there with me as well from the beginning, thank you.

(Hands over the award to Immortal Fallen Radiance)

"Next, I want to thank in the following sentence is Jessa Wheeler Princeton, Kurisuchin Westphalia, Lightmagegirl4437, rebellious-punk- zap panther, the next Queen of Games bella, Rockmistress95 also known as Superspaz and everyone else that stood beside me, by add my story as a favorite or adding me as their favorite author and so on and so forth. I know there's some names I did not mention, but best believe, that I'm glad that you all stood by my side and was patient with me, even if I did screw up on some things. But you all get an award in my book, so please keep reading and I'll try to get better and better with each chapter thank you all again.


	29. Blood Beast Infusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright now that the ceremony is over, how about we get to the next chapter of this great story.

Sega: (Mumbles) Stupid Rakaia making wear the stupid dress, I'll kill him and his stupid, stupid dragons.

Me: Huh? (Turns around and looks at Sega) You say something Sega?

Sega: (Waves hands nervously) Huh? Oh no, no just talking to myself that's all.

Me: You really should get that checked out, I think your starting to get voices in your head or something.

Sega: Grrr (Mumbles again) I'll show you voices in your head, you stupid little.

Jaden: Hey Guys!

Me: Jaden! About time man we can't start the chapter without you. (Looks around) Where are the others?

Jaden: Their bringing pizza, Alexis said go ahead and start the chapter without them, they'll catch up.

Me: (Shrugs shoulders) If they so.

Sega: Alright without any more delay it's time to start the chapter.

Me: Hey! I didn't say you could do it.

Sega: To bad Dragon boy, it's my turn and I'm starting this chapter whether you like it or not, now on with the story.

Me: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!

* * *

**Chapter 28  
Confrontation begins, Blood Beast Infusion**

**On the Third Floor **

Alex was smirking at the sight of Chazz and Blair at the mercy of his clones, it was just about over, Chazz was down and Blair was the only one that could fight. Alex's smirk widen as he knew this wouldn't take much longer.

"It's over kid, why don't you just give up?" Alex said as he folded his arms and looked at the helpless Blair, who was holding on tightly to Chazz's motionless body.

"Trust me; if you surrender I'll make it quick and painless for you." Alex said as he continued to smirk at the two duelists.

Blair eyes shot up from Chazz and glared at Alex with tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't care what you do, but I won't give up." Blair said suddenly as she started to move Chazz's head slowly off her lap and laid it on the ground." You think I'm scared of you." Blair said as she continued to look at Chazz as she laid him down completely on the ground and slowly turned around to face Alex and his army of clones.

"Well you got another thing coming!" Blair shouted as her Miracle Dragon gave off a loud roar and lowered its head down to allow Blair to get on.

Blair quickly obliged and as Miracle Dragon lifted its head back up to face Alex.

Alex just shook his head, and looked at Blair. "Why don't kids like you ever learn?" He asked sarcastically. "Look around you; what do you possibly have to gain from continuing to fight?" Alex asked again as he glared at Blair, who just returned the look.

"It's just pure stupidity." Alex said calmly as his eyes met Blair's.

"No…No it's not." Blair said slowly." You think its stupidity because you don't have the kind of bond that I do with my friends!" Blair shouted as an aura started to slowly form around her." You think it's stupidity, because you don't feel the same way I do about my friends lives!" She continued to shout as a curious look started to form on Alex's face.

"It's always the same with you shadow creeps! Destroy, Destroy, And Destroy!" Blair shouted." Well not this time, I'm fighting for the ones I care about and the ones I love!" Blair said again causing her aura to grow brighter and brighter.

"_That power_." Alex though as he looked at her, with a questionable look on his face." Where is that power coming from?" Alex asked himself as he continued to be shocked at the power That Blair was gaining.

"You think that everything is just a stepping stone for you get what you want!" Blair continued as her Miracle Dragon started to glow." Well I hate to break it to ya, but this time it ends here and NOW!" Blair shouted as she pointed towards Alex, who stood behind a his clones.

"MIRACLE DRAGON MIRACLE CANNON!" She shouted as Miracle Dragon reared its head back and started charging up a hyper beam that looked like it was ten times as powerful as the first one.

Alex's eyes widen as he realizes the danger that he might be in. "That…Power….Grrr…Stupid kid…Relinquished get ready!" Alex shouted as he used both of his hands to block the light and the wind that was blowing due to the fact of Miracle Dragon charging its attack.

"Blair smirked at Alex like it was going to be her last attack and all her power was going into it. "It's time we end this Alex." Blair said as she looked down at her Miracle Dragon and her smirk widened. "Alright Miracle Dragon it's up to you." She said slowly as she turned her head back towards Alex and pointed at him again." ALRIGHT MIRACLE DRAGON TAKE EM DOWN!" Blair shouted as Miracle Dragon fully charged its attack and pushed its head towards Alex and the clones that stood in front of him and released a super charged Miracle Cannon.

"Alright Relinquished!" Alex shouted as the beam flew straight through more than half of Alex's clone disintegrating them instantly and still heading straight towards Alex and his Blood Relinquished.

"Now! Energy Absorption!" Alex shouted as the hole in Relinquished stomach started to spin as the attack came closer and closer, suddenly the attack connected causing a huge explosion, leaving dust everywhere blinding Blair and her Miracle Dragon.

"I….I…Did…it" Blair said breathing heavily as she looked at where Alex once stood and saw nothing, but ashes. "It's…..its…Over." Blair said as she dropped down to one knee and looked back at Chazz whose body started to stir, suddenly his eyes opened as he looked up and smiled at Blair.

"Chazz." Blair said slowly as she looked back down at him with a smile." Chazz…I…did it." She said happily, but weakly."

Chazz slowly sat up and looked up at Blair and gave her a smile with a thumb's up to match." I knew you could do it." Chazz said smiling up at Blair, who just blushed at the comment.

Chazz slowly brought himself up to his feet and dusted himself off as he looked around." I guess you did more than just blast him, serves him right." Chazz ended as he looked up at Blair who was still breathing heavily. "Come on let's find a spot to rest, then we have to catch up with Jaden.' He said as he walked towards Blair.

Blair nodded with a smile.' Trust me I could use a little rest." Blair said as she tried to lift herself up to her feet.

"I don't think you two are going anywhere.' A voice said calmly, causing Chazz and Blair to turn around in shock." You see this battle is just beginning and I'm just getting warmed up." The voice said again causing Blair's jaw to drop completely.

"It can't be." Blair said as she looked in the direction where she saw a huge shadow with a smaller shadow standing on top of it." But I saw you, I connected what the hell? How are you still alive?" Blair shouted as she looked at the shadow figure that stood before her and Chazz.

"You connected?" The voice said as it looked at her, with his eyes glowing red." Kid you never even hit me." The voice said slowly causing Blair jaw to drop even further. She looked at him in horror, she was scared, scared for her life.

"That's…That's impossible." Blair said slowly as she looked down at the ground slowly.

Chazz looked up at her and then back at Alex who stepped out of the dust cloud and eyed Blair evilly." Oh no what's he planning." Chazz thought as he looked up at Alex who started to smirk.

"Oh I think this belongs to you." Alex said as Blair and Chazz looked at Alex, but then slowly brought their eyes down towards Relinquished glowing stomach.

"What the….What the hell is that?" Chazz shouted nervously as he looked at the huge energy ball swirling around in Relinquished stomach.

Alex chuckled and looked at Blair, ignoring Chazz for the moment." This is your attack, kiddo." Alex said calmly as he folded his arms and smirked at Blair." The attack that you put so much of your power in, trying to protect that poor excuse for duelist." Alex said as he pointed towards Chazz who gritted his teeth at the remark.

"No…It can't be." Blair said as she stared at her attack that was moving around inside Relinquished.

"Oh yes…Yes it can be." Alex stated as he pointed at Blair and looked down at his relinquished. "Alright Blood Relinquished, it's time we show our little friend how this is really done." Alex said as his Blood Relinquished pointed it's the energy blast that Miracle Dragon fired towards Blair.

"Blair…oh no." Chazz said as he quickly whirled around and looked up at Blair. "BLAIR MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Chazz shouted, but Blair was in too shock to move. She couldn't move her body wouldn't cooperate.

"I think it's time we really end this." Alex said as he looked and Blair and smirked. "Relinquished Blood Miracle Cannon." Alex said slowly as Relinquished finished charging the attack and sent it right back at Blair and her Miracle Dragon.

"BLAIR!" Chazz shouted as he looked up at her in horror. She wasn't moving she just stood there in complete and utter shock. "BLAIR MOVE, GET OUT OF THE WAY! Chazz shouted again, but Blair wasn't cooperating, she was frozen solid.

The blast shot from Relinquished stomach and flew straight towards Miracle Dragon at blinding speed.

"BLAIRRR!" Chazz screamed as the attack collided with the stomach of Miracle Dragon, causing the dragon to roar out in in pain and Blair to scream her lungs out, once the blast collided there was a huge explosion leaving Chazz to stare in horror on what may be the end of one of his best friends and secret lover.

Alex stood there smirking evilly followed by a few chuckles as the smoke flew up to the ceiling and started to clear up in the room.

"Well now that's how you shoot an attack." Alex remarked as he continued to look on, but his eyes widened as he saw the shadow of Blair's Miracle Dragon still standing. "Grr what the…That's impossible!" Alex shouted as the smoke cleared and he saw the real picture.

"Hmph." Alex smirked as he looked at the real image of Blair and her Miracle Dragon. "Impressive really and truly impressive." Alex started as he looked at the dragon that was smoking, it was charred up and specs of spirit energy was leaking out of Miracle dragon's body, from different cuts and wounds from the blast. Its wings were broken and some parts chipped, and its face was also scratched and bruised up with one eye open and breathing heavily.

"I'm surprised you with stood that attack head on." Alex said smirking as he continued to look at the beaten Dragon and its duelist. "But as surprising as it may be, you still stood no chance against me." Alex said, as Blair looked at Alex, breathing heavily herself. She wasn't in good shape either, her clothes were ripped in different spots.

Her face was bruised as well as her dragons and also on her face one eye was open and one was closed. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and she looked like she couldn't go anymore, she was finished.

"Oh…No Blair!" Chazz screamed as he looked up at her. "Stop it Blair!" he screamed again. "It's no good, don't keep fighting!" Chazz screamed again trying to get Blair to pay attention to him.

Blair slowly turned her head and looked at Chazz and smiled weakly. "Thank…Thank you Chazz." Blair managed to say as she looked at him with her eyes starting to close slowly.

"Blair don't talk, just rest for a minute you'll be alright." Chazz said as he continued to look up at Blair.

"Thank…Thank you Chazz…For…Believing in me." Blair said as her eyes closed shut and she lost consciousness and so did her dragon as it slowly leaned forward and collapsed on the ground creating a body imprint where it landed and also causing Blair's body to fall to the ground.

"Oh no Blair!" Chazz yelled as he ran towards Blair's fallen body, held his arms out and caught her easily. "Blair." Chazz said as he looked at her and then closed his eyes in pain. "You didn't deserve this.' Chazz said slowly. "You were just trying to protect me." Chazz said again as tears started to fall from his face. "You knew you were out matched, but you still kept fighting." Chazz said again as he reopened his eyes and looked at Blair again who was still unconscious.

Chazz shook his head and looked down at her again." Don't worry I won't let anything else happen to you again." Chazz said as he gently leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against hers and pulled back slowly. "I promise." Chazz said as he looked at Blair and smiled.

"You kids and your love fest, this is the shadow realm not life time." Alex said as he looked at Chazz and smirked.

"Shut up." Chazz said slowly as he gently knelt down on one knee and laid Blair down against the wall out of the way. Once he did he turned and saw that Blair's Miracle Dragon turned back into its card and rested on the ground. Chazz walked over slowly to it and picked It up and stared at it.

"Thanks for protecting her." Chazz said to the card as he walked slowly back towards Blair and laid the card beside her.

"You really should let her go you know, it's pointless to keep holding on to useless rubbish like her." Alex said smugly.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Chazz said coldly as a purple aura started to form around Chazz. "Your smart ass comments aren't amusing Alex." Chazz said as he slowly turned his head and glared at Alex, who eyes widen for a split second at the sight of Chazz.

His eyes were glowing purple and he didn't look like he was in the mood for any more games. "I'm done playing around with you." Chazz said coldly as he turned his full body around and started to walk slowly towards Alex, who just stood on top of his Blood Hybrid Relinquished with his arms crossed.

"You're tired of playing games with me?" Alex repeated as he glared at Chazz. "How juvenile." Alex said again as he looked at Chazz. "_His power, it's even higher than that of the girl's."_ Alex thought as he continued to feel Chazz's spirit energy grow higher and higher. "_Hmm let's see if this one's power boost will be more effective_." He thought again as he glared at Chazz.

Chazz slowly stopped in front of his Armed Dragon LV10 that started to rise up to his feet and roar loudly, being restored back to his normal self. "Blair fought for everything she believed in, everyone she cared about!" Chazz shouted as he continued to glare at Alex. "Everyone she loved!" Chazz shouted again as his aura started to glow bright purple and looked like it was almost at its peak.

"Even me!" Chazz screamed as a burst of wind shot from his body and push Alex and his Relinquished back against the wall, causing Alex eyes to widen in horror at what just happened.

"What the hell?" Alex shouted as he looked on at Chazz and felt this power was growing more and more, even surpassing his. "This…this can't be." Alex said slowly. "How can any regular human be that strong?" He asked himself as he looked at Chazz as his aura started to move out of control.

"She loved me!" Chazz shouted. "She fought for me!" He shouted again as his aura started getting larger and larger." Now I'm going to do the same for her." He said as he slowly turned his head and looked back at Blair who was lying against the wall. "I heard what you say you know." He said slowly showing the soft side of him towards her. "Don't worry I didn't have a chance to say, because of this jerk. " Chazz said again as he continued to look at her. "But I love you to and this time you're going to let me fight for you." Chazz said with a smile as he turned his head back towards Alex and his expression changed quickly from happy to angry in a millisecond.

"You think you can defeat me kid!" Alex screamed as his Blood Relinquished got back up and glared at Chazz. "You think whatever power you obtain can compare to anything like mine!" Alex shouted as he continued to glare at Chazz.

"I don't think." Chazz said slowly as his Armed Dragon LV10 started to glow. "I know!' Chazz said again as the light started to blind Alex vision.

"This time Alex I'm going to make sure, when you get knocked down you'll stay down!" Chazz shouted as the Light continued to get brighter and brighter.

"What…What is this?" Alex said as he crossed both his arms in front of his face trying to shield himself from the light.

"This…This is where it ends." Chazz said as the light started to reach its peak. "Now Alex let's see if you how good you do against my monster now." Chazz said as the light that surrounded his armed dragon LV10 burst into a blinding light that covered the entire room.

"What….What now!" Alex said as he squinted his eyes and saw that Chazz was standing on top of a new monster.

Once the light faded and Alex vision cleared up, he dropped his arms and looked at Chazz and when he saw Chazz, his jaw dropped even further than Blair's did.

"Alex I like to introduce you to my new Dragon." Chazz said as he looked at Alex with a cold smirk on his face. "Meet my Armed Dragon LV! 12." Chazz said as Alex stood there in complete shock.

"His monster…..It ...It evolved." Alex stuttered as he continued to look in horror.

"It did more than that." Chazz said as his cold smirk grew wider." And this time Alex, I'll make sure you won't make it out alive. "Chazz said with no emotion in his voice.

Alex just smirked at Chazz's big talk and chuckled. "What makes you think you can keep that gesture." Alex said.

Chazz didn't do anything at first, but soon enough the same evil cold smirk appeared on his face again. "Because I'm going to make sure I rip you to pieces myself." Chazz said coldly as the two glared at each other, getting ready to face off in one final battle.

**Second Floor**

Atticus and Isabella looked at each other and stood in silence for a few moments until Atticus decided to break it and speak up first.

"Isabella…You know…You don't have to do this." Atticus said as he looked up Isabella who was still standing on her Skull Machine Dragon.

"Oh please not this talk again." Isabella said as she pointed towards Atticus. "Look I don't have time for you pointless discussion about being good and saving the earth." Isabella said as she glared at her childhood friend.

"Why don't we just speed things up and get this fight started." Isabella said as she looked down at her Skull Machine Dragon.' Light em up." She said anxiously ready to start the battle.

Her Skull Machine dragon lifted up its Laser arm and pointed it at Atticus and his Red eyes Black dragon and started firing energy pulse blasts at his Red Eyes, who started dodging them easily.

"Wait!" Atticus said as he and his dragon continued to dodge the attacks. "Listen to me Isabella!" Atticus shouted again as the blast kept coming one after another.

"Look I don't want to hear it!" Isabella shouted as she pointed towards Atticus again. "Missile Barrage!" She shouted, suddenly Skull Machine Dragon machine half started opening up showing Missiles that extended from its body. "Lock em and drop em." Isabella said smugly as her Skull Machine Dragon released the Missile and sent them straight at Atticus and Red Eyes Black dragon.

"Dammit.' Atticus said as he gritted his teeth. "Red Eyes Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus shouted as his Red Eyes fired a quick Fire Ball from its mouth destroying two of the missiles, but was hit by the last two missiles in the face sending it sprawling to the ground.

"Come on Red eyes!" Atticus shouted as his Red eyes gained control and stopped itself from crashing into the ground and started flying towards Isabella and her Skull Machine Dragon.

"About time." Isabella said as she looked at Atticus and smirked." Show me what you got. "Isabella said as she waited anxiously for Atticus to make a move.

"No Isabella I won't fight you." Atticus said as his Red Eyes stopped in front of Isabella and her dragon.

"You won't fight me." Isabella said as she looked at Atticus weirdly. "Why the hell not?" Isabella asked as she looked at Atticus stupidly.

"Because you're my friend." Atticus said as he looked at Isabella. "Why would I want to fight you we been through so much together?" Atticus said as Isabella looked at him and then looked down at the ground.

"You know what." Isabella said sadly.

Atticus blinked for a moment and actually thought he was starting to get through." What. Do you see it now?" Atticus asked.

"Yea…I see it alright." Isabella said as her Skull Machine Dragon came up and socked Red eyes in the face with a right hand sending it to the ground hard. "I can see that this is a complete waste of my time." Isabella said as she looked down at Atticus and pointed towards him. "Skull Machine Dragon finish the lover boy off." Isabella commanded as her Skull Machine Dragon flew down towards Atticus and his Red Eyes and landed on them, pushing down into the ground.

"AHHHHH." Atticus screamed as his Red Eyes roared in pain and then Skull Machine Dragon lifted them up and bashed Red eyes in the face sending it to the ground again.

"This is way too easy." Isabella stated as she looked at Atticus who was picking himself up along with his red eyes Black Dragon.

"Isabella come on you don't have to do this." Atticus said.

"Are you still talking?" Isabella said as she pointed at Atticus and his Red eyes again. "Skull Machine Dragon again!" Isabella shouted as her Skull Machine Dragon let off a loud roar and charged towards Atticus and his Red Eyes again ramming them hard into a rock formation and then grabbing the face a red eyes and slamming it into the ground.

"Finish it off!" Isabella shouted as her Skull Machine Dragon leaped into the air and pointed its Laser like arm towards the two and started charging up for another blast. While Skull Machine Dragon was getting ready to deliver another attack Atticus slowly, but barely lifted his head up just in time to see Isabella smirking down at his beaten and battered body.

"Wait Is…Isabella!" Atticus shouted as he slowly tried to get himself up, this caused Isabella smirk to fade back into an anger yet smug look.

"Why are you still moving?" Isabella asked out of frustration. Atticus just smirked as he wrapped one arm around his ribs and looked up at her.

"Come on…Isabella…You don't really want to kill me do ya?" Atticus asked as he slowly started to make his way towards Isabella, who didn't seem too impressed by his actions.

'Grr …Alright if that's the way you want to play it." Isabella said as she motioned her monster to let her down.

"Skull Machine Dragon…Down Now!" Isabella commanded as her Skull Machine Dragon slowly lowered down to the ground, also lowering its head allowing Isabella to get off.

'I got a better idea." Isabella said as she slowly walked towards Atticus." This time I won't need my dragon to beat the hell out of you." Isabella said. "I think I'll take the pleasure of doing it myself." She said as she cracked her knuckles and looked at Atticus.

"Huh….Oh Damn." Atticus said as he gritted his teeth and looked at her." Isabella…wait…Please listen to me." Atticus pleaded.

"I'm tired of listening." Isabella said as she charged towards Atticus and as quick as she came she delivered a right hand across the jaw of the Obelisk lover boy sending sprawling to the ground hard.

"See I told you, I don't need my Dragon." Isabella said as she smirked." Now get up." She demanded as she walked towards Atticus and grabbed him by his shirt collar and started punching him in the face repeatedly, causing Atticus head to rear back with every solid punch Isabella made contact with.

"Now this time when I tell you to die, you will listen!" Isabella shouted as she sent Atticus flying into another rock formation, hitting it hard and causing his body to slide down to the ground slowly.

'You still alive?" Isabella asked sarcastically smirking at the job she was doing.

"Isabella….w…Why." Atticus said slowly as he tried to lift himself up, but his body was beaten badly. His face was bruised and blood was trickling from his mouth. He could barely move let alone stand up, his ribs was bruised badly and his legs were about to give out from the stress he was putting on them, for trying to stand up.

"Still want more huh?" Isabella said as she walked towards Atticus and stopped in mere inches in front of him and glared at him with hate filling her eyes.

'You make me sick you know that?" She said coldly as she looked at Atticus while he continued to breathe heavily in front of her. She felt the breath leave from his body, she could see the pain that he was in and she surveyed Atticus from top to bottom and could tell that his body wasn't going to hold for much longer.

"Come on…Isabella." Atticus managed to say." This…This isn't like you at all." He continued as he has looked at Isabella, wondering what her next move was going to be." Isabella…..Snap….Snap out of it." Atticus said trying his best to keep his composure. "Come on…We never used to be like this!" Atticus shouted trying to get her to actually listen to him.

"We were always together, nothing, nobody or anything could get between us and you know that!" Atticus continued. "What happened to that Isabella? Tell me do you really think this, taken over everything; Power is the way to go!" Atticus said still trying to get it through Isabella's head. "Come on can't you see that Dante is just using you? He doesn't care whether you live or die, the only thing that matter is that if you can get the job done or not." Atticus finished looking at Isabella who still stared at him with darkness still in her eyes.

"Isabella." Atticus said slowly.

At first there was silence and then Isabella let out a small sigh. "You know what…I'm tired of you talking." Isabella said coldly as she quickly and forcefully kneed Atticus in the stomach hard causing him to double over her knee and spit out a somewhat large amount of Blood, and then she lifted him back up from his collared shirt and bashed him in the face again sending him to the ground.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice." She said coldly as she walked towards him and kicked him in the mid section causing him to turn over on his back and scream out in pain. "I'm tired of hearing all your cries about being good and everything under the sun." Isabella said as she gave Atticus a swift kick to the face sending him sprawling to the ground further away from her.

'It's sickening really." Isabella said as she looked at Atticus fallen body on the ground.

"Well is that, are you done talking?" Isabella said as she looked down at Atticus who started to move a little bit causing Isabella eyes to widen for a split second. "You just don't give up do you?" She said angered at the fact that Atticus was still able to move.

Atticus was moving slowly as he tried to pick himself up one leg at a time. "_Isabella._" Atticus thought as his mind started to wonder off. "_I don't know what happened, or what they did to you_." Atticus thought again. "_But no matter what inside you're still the same Isabella that I known all my life_." His mind raced as Flashbacks started to appear in his head.

"I remember the time when I first met you." His mind raced as a flashback appeared with Atticus at the park hearing a little girl scream. He ran towards the scream and found that she was getting bullied by a boy named Riley and a couple of his boys. Acting quick Atticus runs in and save the day, by beating up Riley and taking the young girl's card back for her. Then another Flashback appeared with them on Valentine's Day where they both over ran by boys and girls. Girls for Atticus and Boys for Isabella, but the two had made something special for each other and where nervous on how the other would take it. Then there were the movies where Atticus accidently forgot where he was and started singing the lyrics of the song causing everyone to throw popcorn and candy at them. Even though it was an embarrassing moment Isabella still laughed at the fact that it was funny and she was with him.

"Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he lifted himself up slowly and saw her making his way towards him. "_If...If I'm going to die then there's something I got to do first_." Atticus thought." As Isabella stood in front of him again with an evil smirk on her face.

"You ready for your last breathe?" Isabella asked as she looked at Atticus who still had trouble breathing. Isabella looked at him and shook her head and smirked again. "I'll tell you what I'll give you a free shot." Isabella said as she looked at him. "Go ahead and you better make it good." Isabella stated.

"Oh don't worry I'll make it the best shot I ever took." Atticus said confidently. "But first I want to say something." Atticus said again causing Isabella to take a deep breath.

"Look don't make me change my mind.' Isabella hissed.

"Don't worry it'll be quick." Atticus said as he slowly made his way towards her." I'll want to say is that all my time me and you spent together, well let just say I'm glad I got the chance to meet you and well….to..Well I..." Atticus stopped for a second and took a deep breath.

"Isabella look I just wanted to say this." Atticus said as he grabbed Isabella by the back of her head and placed his lips on hers, pulling her into a long passionate kiss causing Isabella's eyes to change from dark red back to her original light brown eyes.

Atticus pulled away slowly with his eyes, slowly closing. "Isabella I love you." Atticus said as he slowly fell to the floor.

Isabella looked at Atticus in shock as she watched him fall before her lying in front of her with his eyes still half opened and closed.

"Oh no…Atticus!" Isabella shouted as she bent down to check on him." Oh no…What did I….Damn …Atticus I love you to." Isabella said as she pulled Atticus into a tight hug."I'm so sorry, you better not leave me." Isabella said as she looked at him with tears starting to stream down her face.

Atticus just smiled back at Isabella and winked."Don't worry Bella I'm not going anywhere." He said as he coughed a little, but he managed as he lay in Isabella's arms.

"Come on." Isabella smiled. "We got to get to the rest of the gang." Isabella said as she slowly wrapped Atticus arm around her neck. "Come on big boy, we got to get out of here." Isabella said mocking him playfully.

"Hey!" Atticus said smiling as Isabella helped him stand and slowly walk towards the exit.

"So…Atticus you love me right?" Isabella said as she continued to help Atticus walk.

"Yea that's what I said didn't I?" Atticus replied. "What more do you want me to say?"He said again.

"Oh nothing." Isabella said chuckling lightly." You'll see when we get back." Isabella ended as they made their way towards the door when a figure stepped out in front of them.

"So where do you two think you're going mates." The figure said.

Atticus eyes widened as he recognized the voice immediately. "Yo…You." Atticus said slowly. "It can't be you were beaten just like the rest of the shadow riders." Atticus said as he looked at the figure with horror in his eyes.

"Was I really."The figure said." Or did the other batch of duelist just merely, couldn't get the job done?" The figure said.

"Unlike you I wasn't defeated." The figure stated." I carried out the orders that was given to us unlike you Atticus." The figure said. "Or should I say…..Nightshroud." The figure said slowly causing Isabella to look at Atticus confused at what the two were talking about.

"Nightshroud…Atticus who's Nightshroud?"Isabella asked.

Atticus didn't answer he just gritted his teeth and glared at the figure. "Grrrr…..Victor." Atticus said slowly muttered as Victor stepped out of the shadows smirking evilly at the two duelists.

**Roof of the Fortress**

As the four humans stood on top of the fortress with Armiteal the Phantasm of Chaos on Jaden and Alexis side and Armageddon standing behind Dante and Destiny.

"Alexis can you handle Destiny?" Jaden asked as he glanced over at Alexis quickly and then turned his focus back on Dante and Destiny.

"Course I can." Alexis said smirking as Destiny looked at her card with an evil smile on her face. "Don't worry you just handle the jerk, I'll take care of his little musk rat." Alexis said.

Jaden just smirked and nodded his head."Alright then." Jaden stated. "Alright Dante you hear that, It's about time we ended this!" Jaden shouted

Dante just smirked and started to chuckle." I agree boy, this time I will show you what true power will look like when I destroy you with it." Dante said as he turned towards Armageddon and looked back at Destiny.

"Destiny make quick work of the blond will ya you know how I hate to wait." Dante said as he walked towards Armageddon.

Destiny just smirked. "Oh with pleasure." She said as she tossed her card in the air. "I SUMMON THE BLOOD HYBRID ARIELLA!" Destiny shouted as a Red Light shot from her card as a huge figure appeared in front of her. Once the light faded the figure came into view, it was in mermaid form. A fit feminine upper body, with a demon like crown that extended down to her cheeks bones, for head armory with spikes sticking out from it. Her chest area was encased in red armor that covered her upper torso. She has one shoulder armor and the other shoulder was exposed. On her arms she has shell gauntlets, with Blades on her gauntlets. Her skin color was dark gray and her armor was red and silver, with her tail being red and scaly, her pupils where dark gold and her eyes where pure Black with Destiny standing on top of her.

"And that's not all sweetie watch this." Destiny said as she stood on the head of her monster. Her body started to glow along with Ariella, then half her body started to sink in at the top of Ariella's head leaving Destiny in fused with her Blood Beast.

"What...In…The hell?" Alexis asked as she looked up at the monster that stood over them.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jaden replied..

"You like it; it's new never before seen." Destiny said smirking at the two duelists that stood before her.

"I can see that." Jaden said sarcastically as he looked up at Destiny demon mermaid that growled back at them. "Doesn't seem like its going to be a problem though." Jaden said as he glanced back at Alexis who just nodded her head and smirked.

"You got that right." Alexis said as she threw her card into air." I CALL OUT MY BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Alexis shouted as her card started to glow and suddenly burst into light causing it to fade as soon as it came leaving none only then Alexis's Black Rose Dragon roaring loudly stating its presence.

"That thing again." Destiny said irritated as she remembered the last time she encountered Alexis and her Black rose.

"What's wrong old memories kicking in?" Alexis asked." Don't worry nothing won't change your still going down like last time." She said.

Destiny just smirked as she looked down at Alexis." We'll just see about that blonde." Destiny laughed as water started to surround her. "You think it's going to be the same as last time huh?" Destiny said slowly as she glared at Alexis.

Alexis didn't say anything she just glanced at Jaden and shook her head." I got her go after Dante and take him down." Alexis said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jaden asked showing that he was worried about Alexis's well that she would be fine, still something bothered him about leaving her to fight one on one with Destiny.

"I'll be fine." Alexis smiling back at her boyfriend." Just go save the world already." She said again looking at Jaden with one of the most purest smile she could give, which quickly faded away as she turned her attention back towards Destiny.

Jaden nodded and looked up at Armiteal." Alright Armiteal I guess it's just you and me buddy." Jaden said as Armiteal let out a loud roar and lowered its head towards Jaden, allowing him to hop on and once Jaden was on top of his head it raised it back up and roared again.

"Alright Dante it's time to end this!" Jaden shouted as he saw Dante sitting on top of Armageddon head's a little ways from where they were standing.

Dante just smirked at Jaden." Well boy." He said slowly as he rose up and stood facing Jaden and Armiteal." It's time I show you why nothing you do will change anything." He said slowly.

"We'll see about that." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth glaring at Dante.

"We will won't we?" Dante remarked as Armageddon and Armiteal both gave one last roar at each other." NOW COME AT ME BOY!" Dante shouted.

Jaden gritted his teeth at first, but then gave out a loud war cry along with Armiteal as they both charged at Armageddon and Dante who were waiting for their attack.

* * *

**Whoa now the battle's really heating up. How will the gang be able stop Dante and the Shadow Stalkers. And what of Rakaia and the others what's going to happen to them now that Crayus as shown up Find out Next time on Yugioh GX**

Me: Alright everybody sorry my update took so long, honestly I got sick, well real sick and couldn't do anything.

Jaden: But he's getting over it though right Rakaia?

Me: Somewhat still not feeling better.

Sega: Well sick person I told you, you need rest, but no you wanted to update.

Me: look don't you have a math test you need to study for or something.

Sega: Oh my god I almost forgot (runs off and studies for her math test)

Me: Girls I swear (Sweat drops)

Jaden: I don't get it either.

Me: But anyway, the next chapter will come soon and I hope you guys like this chapter even if I did take a long minute to put it up sorry about that.


	30. Unlocked Memories, Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Sigh finally it's about time

Jaden: What's wrong with you?

Me: I'm so exhausted; you know being sick and still having to do the school work and such.

Jaden: hmm I wouldn't know anything about that...I'm all about dueling.

Me: …Shut Up Jaden

Jaden: What!

Alexis: (Giggles) At least he's telling the truth.

Luna: Yea what if he actually did stay awake in Crowler's class.

Me: Well if that was the case then we would know that 2012 is true, but anyways it's time to start the story with another awesome chapter from the mighty.

Chazz: CHAZZZZZ!!!

Me: What the hell! What the hell are you doing here?

Chazz: I'm about to Chazz this story up and you get to watch me.

Me: Please don't make me get the Beast duelist in here, wait where is she anyway?

Luna: I don't know she said something about being upset because her school is stupid, something about her spring break.

Me: Oh….He-he I know what she's doing now ha-ha oh well anyway on with the story.  


* * *

**Chapter 30  
Unlocked Memories, Truth Revealed  
**

At the top of the fortress

Dante just smirked as Jaden who was standing firm on top of Armiteal's head charged at him and Armageddon.

"That's it come at me, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Dante shouted as Armiteal and Armageddon clashed as one hands met the other and an all out power struggle.

Dante just smirked as he looked at Jaden who just returned the look with a glare of his own.

"What's the matter boy, I can tell your strength is different from the last time we fought." Dante said as Armageddon pushed Armiteal off and opened his mouth. "DESOLATION DESTROYER!" Dante shouted as Armageddon shout a quick, but huge energy ball from its mouth directly at Armiteal.

"Armiteal move!" Jaden shouted, but it was too slow the attack collided with Armiteal sending it and Jaden flying to the other end of the fortress hitting the ground on which they were fighting on hard.

"You're too slow." Dante stated as Armageddon started slowly walking towards them. "And you're much weaker than what you were when we first met." Dante said as Armageddon stopped and Dante just folded his arms and stared at Jaden. "Tell me boy is this all you have to offer me?" Dante asked as he continued to stare at Jaden.

Jaden gritted his teeth as Armiteal started to get back up and growl at Armageddon. "Oh trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Jaden said as he pointed at Armageddon. "Alright Armiteal let's show em who they're dealing with!" Jaden shouted. "CHAOS FLAME!" Jaden screamed as Armiteal opened its mouth and started to charge up its own attack.

"Like I said too slow!" Dante shouted as Armageddon disappeared and reappeared beside Armiteal.

"What the hell!" Jaden shouted as Armageddon bashed Armiteal in the side of the face sending him flying off the fortress and into the ground hard.

"I told you, you little brat you can't beat me!" Dante shouted as Armageddon leaped off the fortress and with full force landed on Armiteal causing him to go deeper into the ground. "HA this is too easy!" Dante shouted again and Armageddon picked up Armiteal by the face and opened its mouth.

"Armageddon hit em again with DESOLATION DESTROYER!" Dante shouted as Armageddon started to charge up another attack and blast Armiteal in the face at point blank range sending him and Jaden flying into the fortress causing the wall they crashed into the fall on top of them.

"You see!" Dante began. "I'm not the same weakling that you fought before, my power has doubled since we last met, and you. You're still weak, weak as you ever were!" Dante shouted as the rubble that Jaden and Armiteal was under started to move.

"That's what you think." Jaden said slowly as Armiteal slowly rose from the rubble roaring to the heavens. Jaden Slifer jacket was already missing and his jeans were slightly charred along with a few bruises and cuts on his body. "We're a lot stronger than you think, don't underestimate us." Jaden stated as Dante laughed at his remark.

"Don't underestimate you?" Dante repeated. "Oh trust me you don't have to worry about that, because this time I won't make that mistake." Dante continued as he looked around and saw Destiny and Alexis getting ready to destroy each other as well." This time I'll just kill you and be done with it." Dante said coldly as he looked back at Jaden and pointed at him.

"Armageddon show him the meaning of true power!" Dante shouted as Armageddon roared again and charged towards Armiteal.

"Alright Armiteal get ready." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth as Armageddon charged towards them.

Armiteal let out a low growl and tried to prepare himself, for Armageddon's onslaught but again he was too slow. Armageddon charged quickly and swiftly towards Armiteal and grabbed Armiteal by the face and rammed it into the wall of the fortress repeatedly, then bashing it into the ground.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she turned her head and looked at the ongoing battle between Jaden and Dante.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself." Destiny shouted as Ariella charged towards Alexis and her Blackrose Dragon.

"You need to be worried about saving your own life wench!" Destiny shouted as Ariella started trying to slice Blackrose into pieces with her Blade gauntlets, but missed every swipe.

"Oh damn get away from me!" Alexis shouted as Blackrose spun around quickly delivering a quick tail swipe which slapped Ariella in the face sending her back a few inches, but the new Blood Beast monster shook it off and charged at Alexis and her dragon again.

"Grrrr." Alexis said under her breath.

"It's going to take more than a little smack to kill me off! Destiny shouted as Ariella slashed Blackrose across the chest causing it to roar out in pain and then it delivered a right to the face of the mighty dragon sending it into a rock formation not too far from Jaden and Dante's battle.

"Dammit!" Alexis said as Her Blackrose Dragon arose from the ground quickly and charged towards Ariella at full speed. "I so don't have time to play with your right now!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards Ariella. "BLACKROSE DRAGON BLACK ROSE GALE!" Alexis shouted causing Blackrose to release a loud roar and then flap its wings a few times causing a strong wind to clash with Ariella who just stood there and smirked at Alexis as the attack had no effect.

"What the!" Alexis said with her eyes widening in shock.

"Come on now sweetie you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get out of this alive." Destiny said smirking at Alexis who quickly got over her state of shock and glared at Destiny. "Oh don't worry I got more up my sleeve." Alexis said as she looked at destiny, who now charging towards her.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick!" Destiny shouted as she pointed towards Alexis and her Blackrose Dragon. "ARIELLA THUNDRA HURRICANE!" Destiny shouted as Ariella gave out a loud shriek and started to spin around, going faster and faster until she formed a Hurricane that was full of water and headed straight towards Blackrose Dragon.

"I don't think so, Blackrose Dragon Black Rose Flare!" Alexis shouted as Blackrose Dragon reared its head back and started to charge up its trademark move. Ariella was still spinning only getting faster and faster as she made her way towards Blackrose Dragon.

"Alright get ready Blackrose." Alexis said as she gritted her teeth and waited for the right time for Blackrose Dragon to attack. With Ariella getting closer and closer, Alexis licked her lips and waited for the right second for her to attack.

Ariella was getting closer and closer and with only a mere inch left between the two. "Now Blackrose Dragon." Alexis shouted as Blackrose Dragon unleashed its attack causing it to collide with Ariella's creating a huge explosion which blew dust and smoke everywhere and created a huge crater where they both stood.

The smoke was tick, but it soon started to fade away revealing the damage that was done, by the two monsters. Once the smoke cleared Alexis was laying on top of her Blackrose dragon who was picking itself up off the ground and slowly turned back towards the battle to see if they defeated Destiny.

"It's no sign of her." Alexis said as she looked around and let out a small sigh.' We did it." She said. "We beat her finally, this time let's hope it's for good." Alexis stated.

Blackrose Dragon let off a mighty roar of victory and looked towards Jaden and Dante who were still fighting with Dante still having the upper hand.

"Come on Blackrose we got to help Jaden." Alexis said worriedly as she pointed towards the area were Jaden and Dante were fighting.

Blackrose let off another roar and started to flap its wings.

"Don't worry Jaden I'm coming!" Alexis shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice came from out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" Alexis shouted again as she turned her head to the side just time in time to see a blast come from out of nowhere colliding with Blackrose causing another explosion which sent Blackrose Dragon crashing into the ground hard.

Blackrose Dragon's tried to pick itself up, but it was badly injured from the attack. Its legs were cut and bruised and so was its wings and face. Alexis wasn't in better shape either. Her legs were slightly cut with some blood dripping from her lip, bruises were on her face as well as dirt and her clothes were a mess, nothing was ripped but you could tell that she went through hell.

"_How….How did she."_ Alexis thought as she slowly turned herself around to looked at Destiny and Ariella. "Not a scratch." She said as she gritted her teeth and glared at Destiny.

"Come on now you can do better than that." Destiny mocked as Ariella slithered towards Blackrose dragon.

"_Damn_." Alexis thought." _I don't get it_." Her mind raced. "I could of have sworn we had her." She said to herself as Ariella stopped mere inches in front of Blackrose and looked down at it.

"So are you ready to give up or do you think you can take some more punishment." Destiny said smirking at the fallen Queen of Obelisk blue.

"Grrrr Go to hell!" Alexis shouted as Blackrose Dragon shot a quick purple blast towards Ariella, but she reluctantly slapped it away causing it to go off into another complete direction.

"You know you're really starting to annoy me." Destiny said as Ariella bent down and wrapped its cold scaly fingers around the neck of Blackrose Dragon."You see here's the deal Dante going to kill your little boyfriend and guess what." Destiny said as Ariella brought Blackrose face closer to here's so Destiny could get a closer look at Alexis face. "I'm going to kill you." She said as Ariella brought its right arm back and extended its blade and jabbed it into Blackrose Dragon causing it to roar out in pain.

"Hahahaha that's what I like to hear!" Destiny shouted

"No Blackrose!" Alexis screamed as Ariella took the blade out of Blackrose and rammed it into its stomach again causing Blackrose to roar in pain once again with each roar being louder than the first one.

"Come on Scream for me!" Destiny shouted as Ariella took the blade out once more and jammed it back into it again causing Blackrose to fall to its knees.

"Oh no Blackrose!" Alexis shouted as she watched as she saw her dragon start to leak spirit energy from its midsection. "_Oh no this isn't good_." She thought as she gritted her teeth." _I got to do something…But...What_?" She asked herself in her head.

"One more should do it, say goodbye to your pet Blondie!" Destiny shouted as Ariella was coming back in for another strike.

"I don't think so Blackrose Dragon BLACK ROSE FLARE!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards Ariella as with a quick burst of energy Blackrose Dragon blasted Ariella in the face at point blank range sending it spiraling into the ground hard a few feet away, leaving a wounded dragon and Alexis looking on awaiting for Ariella to strike again.

While Alexis was barely hanging in the fight against Destiny Jaden wasn't doing to good either. Armageddon was giving both Armiteal and Jaden the beating of their life, Literary.

"What's the matter boy get back up and fight!" Dante shouted as Armageddon lifted Armiteal by the face and delivered a mighty right hand across the jaw of Armiteal sending right back into the ground only a few inches away in front of them. Jaden was breathing hard and his energy was draining fast. He couldn't believe how strong Dante had gotten since their last battle, but then again it did take more than just Armiteal to beat him.

"What's the matter? Are you ready to give up now?" Dante asked reluctantly as he folded his arms and smirked at the well beaten Jaden Yuki.

Armiteal was barely moving and Jaden was on his hands and knees breathing hard, and blood slowly leaking out the side of his forehead. Even though the cut wasn't big it was still taking its toll on Jaden, along with the other minor injuries he received during Armageddon's onslaught.

"Not….Not…A chance." Jaden said in between breaths as he tried to stand back up on his own two feet."You may have gotten…..stronger." Jaden said as he finally got back up along with Armiteal, but not without stumbling a bit and regaining his balance. "But don't think for a second that I'll give up to someone like you." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth and glared at Dante who just smirked at the young duelist persistence.

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Dante said with his arms still crossed. "You really think you can save the world and everyone in it don't you?" Dante asked as he continued to look at Jaden. "Why bother, these humans are weaklings there's no place in the world for the likes of them." Dante hissed as he turned his head to the side and looked at the sky, which showed the real world coming closer and closer to the shadow realm. "Their existence is nothing more than just a waste of creation, tell me boy what can you do with something that is just so useless." Dante continued.

"SHUT UP!" Jaden screamed as his glare at Dante darkened. "SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DO YOU!" He continued as he gained control of his breathing. "YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING SINCE OUR LAST FIGHT HAVE YOU?" Jaden continued. "YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT WHOS WEAK AND WHOS STRONG AND WHO GETS TO LIVE AND DIE, WHO ARE YOU TO BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!" Jaden finished as he Dante slowly turned his head back towards Jaden and glared at him.

"Who am I to judge?" Dante repeated. 'WHO AM I TO JUDGE, LOOK AT ME YOU IMPUDENT FOOL, LOOK AT THE POWER THAT STANDS BEFORE DON'T YOU GET IT DAMMIT I'M IMMORTAL, I'M A GOD, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHO GET'S TO LIVE IN MY WORLD!" Dante shouted back causing Jaden to get even angrier.

"Fools like you are so persistence, fighting for everything you believe in, ha foolish." Dante continued. "These mere weaklings on that pitiful excuse for a planet, You and your friends standing in my way to achieve ultimate power and remake the world in my own vision, YES YOU WHO THINK THE GREAT POWER OF GOOD AND LIGHT CAN OVERCOME DARKNESS! Hmph." Dante ended. "How foolish." Dante added as he looked at Jaden who now clenched his fist and suddenly a golden aura started to surround his body.

"Fighting in something your believe in, fighting together as one, heart of the cards, treating monsters with respect." Dante started again as he smirked at Jaden. "Even the great pharaoh was incompetent for believing in that." Dante finished as Jaden aura started to grow out of control.

"Da…Dante." Jaden growled as his aura continued to grow bigger and glow brighter, suddenly lightning started to strike around the two combatants thanks to Jaden aura. It swayed back and forth, glowing brighter and brighter, the sky darkened and suddenly in a burst of rage Jaden quickly pointed at Armageddon.

"ARMITEAL!" Jaden shouted as if Armiteal needed Jaden to say anything twice, with a quick burst of Jaden's energy Armiteal quickly charged towards Armageddon and rammed its head into its face sending stumbling back a little. Then it charged again following up with a quick and powerful uppercut to Armageddon's Jaw causing him to lift off the ground, but only a few inches and with Armiteal's Uria arm he lunged forward and grabbed Armageddon by the face, with Uria mouth biting down over Armageddon's head. Once Armiteal caught Armageddon he quickly started to bash its body into the ground and into anything else it could find. It bashed its body through rock formations, the side of the fortress, back into the ground then back into the fortress again.

"ALRIGHT ARMITEAL LET'S FINISH THIS!" Jaden said still with aura sky rocketing through the roof. With Jaden's command Armiteal arm bit down harder over Armageddon's head, which also engulfed Dante at the same time.

"CHAOS FLASH!" Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs as a ball started to glow inside Uria's mouth with Armageddon's head still trapped inside it. "FINISH ITTTT!" Jaden shouted as Armiteal arm started glowing a bright gold color, it continued to glow and glow until finally the jaws of Uria quickly opened revealing Armageddon's face to a powerful full force gold like hyper cannon blast, which sent the mighty beast flying through the fortress and also having it come out on the other side. There was a huge explosion, causing a great gust of wind to blow in every direction; it even caused Jaden to almost flip off of Armageddon.

Once the smoke cleared there was nothing in sight, nothing but the hole that Armageddon made in the wall.

"I did it…It's finally over." Jaden said as Armiteal started to breathe heavily which was in unison with Jaden's on breathing.

"That's got to be it." Jaden said as he fell to his knees and his aura faded away leaving him almost completely drained. "There's…no way…He…He could have survive that." Jaden said to himself as he continued to look in the direction were Armiteal had sent Armageddon.

Suddenly through the smoke he saw a huge figure walking casually towards them.

"What the!" Jaden thought as he looked at the figure and also something that looked like someone was standing on top of its head.

"No it can't be." Jaden said in shock as his heart skipped two beats. "He couldn't have possibly." Jaden stumbled as his jaw fell to the ground in amazement.

"Is that really all you have to offer me?" A voice said through the smoke as the figure stepped out revealing the mighty beast of Desolation.

"What! NO SCRATCH!" Jaden thought as his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. "Not even Dante looks hurt, at least a black eye or something, but nothing." Jaden thought again as he continued to stare into the beast of desolation.

"Because if it is….Then you're in big trouble." Dante said coldly as he smirked at the king of Slifer red as he continued to stare at what could be his last few minutes of life as he knows it.

**1****st**** Floor of the Fortress**

Luna was flying as quick as she could on top of her Ancient Fairy dragon trying to get back to Rakaia as quick as possible, not knowing that the battle between him and Sega was over, but a new challenge had taken place.

"Come on Ancient Fairy Dragon we got to hurry!" Luna shouted trying to get back to the first floor. Ancient Fairy Dragon was flying as quick as it could, but due to the previous battle with Isabella it was still feeling the after the effects.

They turned a corner and headed straight towards a long hall and at the end were the stairs going down, straight to the first floor of the fortress where they had left Rakaia.

"There it is." Luna said excited that she found her way back. "_Don't worry Rakaia…"_ Luna thought_." I'm coming just hold on a little bit longer." _She thought again as Ancient Fairy Dragon continued to fly down the long hall with statue's of gargoyles lined up against the wall, there was at least ten on both sides each of them standing in the same position, which was crouched down on the ground like a gorilla.

Luna looked to the side and stared at them for a minute and then turned her head back towards the exit that she was heading for.

"Alright just little closer Ancient Fairy Dragon we're almost there." Luna said as her Dragon gave a shriek in return as an ok, but as the dragon continued to fly the gargoyle statues started to move and suddenly their eyes lit up white and their wings stretched out.

Without Luna noticing the Gargoyles opened their mouths and started to blast fireballs the size of boulders towards her, which caught her attention immediately.

"What the! Fairy Dragon move!" She shouted as her Ancient Fairy Dragon roared and dodged the attacks with ease and turned around to face the gargoyles that were flying towards them.

"Shit." Luna said as she gritted her teeth at the flying statues. "Well I should have known that this wasn't going to be easy." She said with a smirk on her face. "Oh well." She said again as she cracked her knuckles and stood on top of her Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"This shouldn't take long." She said as she waited for the Gargoyles to get close enough, and soon as they did she leaped off her Ancient Fairy Dragon and flipped on top of one of the Gargoyles.

"Gotcha!" She shouted causing the Gargoyle to go crazy trying to get the Harpie duelist off its back.

While Luna was riding on one Gargoyle two more came towards Ancient Fairy Dragon getting ready to deliver a deadly attack, but even without Luna riding on its back it still knew what to do. The mighty dragon roared loudly and flew towards the two Gargoyles and dodged their simple fireball attacks easily.

"That's how you do it Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted excited as she sat down on the neck of the Gargoyle she was on and grabbed it by the horns. "I sure hope I know how to do this." Luna said to herself as she began to steer the Gargoyle uncontrollably.

"Somebody...HELLPPPP!' Luna shouted as the Gargoyle continued trying to fight her off, but to no avail.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was flying towards them with two Gargoyles' on its tail.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Luna shouted not knowing that her dragon had a plan of its own. "Ancient Fairy Dragon! Stop! Go the other way! "Luna shouted again, but her dragon ignored her pleas and continued to fly straight towards them.

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Luna shouted as she let go of the Gargoyles horns and closed her eyes and as Ancient Fairy Dragon got close enough, it opened its mouth and quickly grabbed Luna and flew upwards causing the two Gargoyles to crash into the Gargoyle Luna was riding on causing them to crumble to the floor.

"I'm so going to die; I'm so going to die." Luna repeated as she continued to cover her eyes, until she finally looked and saw the debris on the floor in front of them. Then she turned around and saw that she was in the mouth of her monster, which quickly opened it and lowered Luna to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again?" She shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon just chuckled in its own way. Luna couldn't help but smile. "You're one smart monster you know that." She said as her dragon lowered its head again allowing Luna to hop on and fly towards the exit.

But as soon as they did they could hear more Gargoyles coming towards them from down the hall and this time Luna wasn't having it.

"Alright this is stupid." She said as her Ancient Fairy Dragon turned around to face the horde of statues coming towards them. "This ends now ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon opened its mouth and started to charge up a bright gold light like energy ball inside it.

The Gargoyles continued to charge at her and all Luna did was smirk.

"You want some big boys." Luna said as she looked at the Gargoyles that made their way to her." Well I'm right here come and get me!" She shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon let off a loud roar and shot a huge energy blast towards the horde of Gargoyles, which exploded on impact disintegrating all of them in one shot. Once the explosion faded dust and rocks fell to the ground one by one in front of Luna, who just smiled at her monster's work.

"See this is why I choose you." Luna said smiling down at Ancient Fairy Dragon who just roared again in agreement and then turned towards the direction they were heading in and flew straight towards the stairs and down to the first floor, where they found Rakaia with Sega arm wrapped around his neck for Support and Crayus standing in front of them smirking evilly.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted catching his attention.

"LUNA!" Rakaia shouted as he turned his head and saw Luna fly towards them.

'Luna, whew I'm so glad to see you." Rakaia thought as Ancient Fairy Dragon landed beside them and lowered its head for Luna to get off.

Luna ran towards Rakaia and Sega and looked at Sega.

"Is she alright?" Luna asked quickly.

"Yea she'll be fine; she just needs to rest for a bit." Rakaia said.

"Yea don't worry about me, you know I'm stronger than you think you know." Sega said smirking at her own comment, causing a small smile to appear on Luna's face.

"That's a relief." She said as she turned towards Rakaia and looked at him. "_He's hurt."_ She thought as she surveyed his body quickly and could tell that the duel he had with Sega had took its toll on him. Whatever had happened in that duel between them was intense, even though he got through it alive it still drained a good bit of energy that he had.

"You ok?" Luna asked as she looked at Rakaia with worry in her eyes.

Rakaia just smiled at her and then nodded his head in approval. "Course I am." Rakaia said in his own goofy tone.

"_He's lying_." Luna thought as she could tell that Rakaia was hiding his injuries or at least trying to.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but I believe we have some business to handle don't you…little brother." Crayus interrupted as he stood across the room with his hands in his pockets and an evil smirk on his face.

"Crayus what could you possibly want this time?" Rakaia said as he stepped in front of Luna and Sega, who watched on as the two brothers finally came face to face again.

"Come on is that any way to treat your older brother, you know mom did tell you to always listen to me." Crayus said jokingly.

"Don't you dare bring her name into this?" Rakaia shouted as he gritted his teeth and glared at his older brother, who just continued to smirk at the Dragon duelist in front of him.

"Don't you dare use her name, or our dad's name you have no right to even think of them after what you did."Rakaia growled.

"What I did?" Crayus said looking shocked and confused at what Rakaia was talking about, but he quickly got over it with a chuckle. "Wow what I did huh? Well it looks like someone has been lying to you haven't they?" Crayus asked as he looked at Rakaia who continued to glare daggers back at Crayus.

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about." Rakaia said as he clenched his fist.

'Wow bad blood." Sega said as she turned her head and looked at Luna who kept her eyes locked on the two.

"Yea it is, that's Rakaia's older brother, well to him it's just someone who destroyed his family and now is trying to destroy him." Luna said which made Sega turn her focus back on Rakaia and Crayus as well.

"You mean." Sega said.

"Exactly." Luna finished. "Rakaia parents were murdered by Crayus along with everyone else in his family, leaving these two left." Luna continued.

"That's just heartless." Sega said as she stood up beside Luna and continued to watch the argument between the two.

"Tell me about it." Luna said as she gritted her teeth at the sight of Crayus. She remembered all the pain that he put Rakaia through, the first time they met. It was hard for her to deal with, seeing Rakaia in almost emotionally destroyed like that. She couldn't handle it and even though Rakaia put a shield up, she knew that he was still hurting inside.

"Luna." Sega said slowly.

Luna didn't say anything she just continued to watch as Rakaia and Crayus argued.

Sega just turned her head back as well as she got the message.

"_It must have been pretty rough for the kid."_ She thought as she looked on as well.

"So you honestly believe that it was me that murdered our sweet mother, our dear father, our cousins and aunts." Crayus said smartly.

"STOP IT!" Rakaia screamed as he glare darkened quickly. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T POUND YOUR FACE IN RIGHT NOW!" He screamed again causing Crayus to chuckle once more.

"Pound my face in huh?" Crayus said as he looked at Rakaia and shook his head. "Well if you pound my face in then I can't tell you what you want to know." Crayus said causing Rakaia's eyes to widened for a quick second.

"What...What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Crayus answered. "I know you got your memories back and I know you been having nightmares, tossing and turning in your bed trying to piece your life together after that tragic, tragic accident." Crayus said smirking.

"Grr…Stop toying with me." Rakaia growled as he clenched his fist tighter and tighter as he continued to stare at his brother.

"Toying with you? I'm just here to tell you the truth little brother, the truth on what really happened on that day our parents died. "Crayus said this time with all seriousness in his tone.

"I don't like the sound of this." Sega said as Luna nodded in approval.

"Yea something's up." Luna said as the two duelist continued to look on.

Crayus just chuckled to himself and slowly started to pull something out of his pocket. "You see Rakaia; before you were born I was the top dragon duelist around." Crayus said as he pulled his hand completely out of his pocket and clenched his fist around it.

"Yea you were the top Dragon duelist around, until I came out and put you down a couple notches." Rakaia remarked smartly causing Crayus to grunt at his remark.

"Silence." Crayus ordered as he glared at Rakaia this time with hatred in his eyes. "Understand you have no right to wield the power of the dragons, Got it you little bastard!" Crayus shouted.

"Well looks like a struck a nerve." Rakaia said smirking at the fact that it was now Crayus turned to get all boiled up.

"Grr..." Crayus growled and suddenly his hatred suddenly subsided as he smirked again and looked at his little brother. "So you like to be funny don't you, you like to get people mad well let's not drag this out any longer I think it's time I showed you something." Crayus said as he tossed something in the air which looked like a little red shard that floated above the group.

"Crayus!" Rakaia shouted, looking at the red shard like crystal floating above them.

"What the hell is that?" Sega shouted as she glared at the crystal that floated above them as well.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Luna said as she looked at the Crystal as well.

"I'm surprised you don't know what it is little girl." Crayus said as he looked at Sega.

"The hell are you talking about!" Sega snapped as she glared at Crayus, who just smirked at her.

"You mean you don't remember…That's the same Crystal Dante gave to you so you could achieve ultimate power." Crayus said as he looked at Sega who eyes widened in horror as she took her gaze from Crayus and placed it upon the crystal flooding above them.

"So you mean that…that's the Bloodstone." Luna said shocked at what she was looking at.

"No idiot that's a Blood crystal, a small version of the Bloodstone but it still works just as well." Crayus said smiling evilly and wickedly now.

"What are you planning to do?" Rakaia shouted as he looked at his older brother with anger in his eyes.

Crayus glanced over at Rakaia for a second and then closed his eyes and sighed as he turned towards his little brother. "I told you I was going to show you what you wanted to know, you searched for the truth this long and you gotten this far so I believe it's time that I revealed some secrets that you were to never find out." Crayus said as the Blood Crystal started to glow bright red.

"What the….Grr… Crayus what the hell!" Rakaia shouted.

"This guy is really asking for it." Sega said shielding her face from the light the crystal was giving off.

"Trust me he's going to get it." Luna said shielding her eyes as well.

Suddenly in bright flash of light, the fortress disappeared and domino city appeared out of nowhere leaving Rakaia, Luna and Sega in shock.

"Where…Where are we?" Luna asked as she looked around trying to make out where they were.

"I don't know, but I think were back in the real world." Sega said as she looked around as well.

Rakaia didn't say anything, his eyes just widened in shock at where they were and the time they were in.

"Rakaia." Luna called softly as she turned towards her Boyfriend, but he didn't answer he was still in too much shock.

"It…It can't be.' Rakaia said as he looked around for a few more moments. "This...This is where I lived when I was little." Rakaia said causing Luna and Sega to turn around and look at him in shock.

"Like it, I prepared it especially for you." Crayus said still standing in front of the gang.

Suddenly a little boy ran out from the house that was across the street from where the group was standing revealing a younger version of Rakaia.

"Huh?" Sega said as she looked at the little kid run right past them. "A mini Dragon boy?" Sega said in confusion.

Luna just looked on at the little Rakaia that continued to run and then she turned back towards the real Rakaia with worry filling her eyes.

"Crayus...What…What is this?" Rakaia asked angered at what he was seeing, the little boy was screaming for his life and the house was on fire.

"The truth." Crayus said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly a figure started to emerge from the burning house with an evil smirk on his face and his eyes glowing bright red.

"**Leave me alone!** " The mini Rakaia shouted as he continued to run across the street of the destroyed neighborhood with no one outside willing to help him.

"**I don't think so**." The figure said." **You ruined my chances for the last time you little nescience**." The figure said as he stepped out of the flames to reveal a younger version of Crayus.

"**Alexia**!" The little boy called "**Alexia**!" He called again as he continued to run for his life, but no one came as the little boy continued to run the figure disappeared and reappeared right in front of him grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him up off the ground.

"**This is it kid, now I can get what I finally wanted**." Crayus said as his eyes started to glow red and so did the little boy's.

At first the little Rakaia was screaming and fighting, but as soon as Crayus grabbed him he stopped moving, he was a motionless puppet for Crayus's use.

"**Now it's time to pay mommy and daddy a little visit**." Crayus said smirking at the little boy who was now under his control.

"Crayus." Rakaia said as he continued to watch on at what was happening.

"Oh gets better." Crayus said smirking as the scenery flashed and appeared in another part of the city where a duel was being held.

"That's…That's." Rakaia said stammering at what he was seeing.

"Exactly that was our father, and look who's dueling him." Crayus smirked as he pointed to duel, causing the three duelists to look.

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly.

"Dragon boy…That's…that's you." Sega said slowly as well she and Luna looked on in shock at what was going on.

"I'm dueling…I'm dueling my dad." Rakaia said as he continued to watch on.

"_**Rakaia what's gotten into you? Snap out of it son**__" Rakaia's father cried as he slammed another monster card on the field, and pointed towards Rakaia. _

"_**Please son don't make me do this**__." His father shouted as he looked at his son, who didn't look like Rakaia, or at least the Rakaia that we all know now. This Rakaia was somewhat different, his eyes were red, and he had a sadistic smirk on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing. He wore a pain Black shirt, with Black Paints, and Black, and Red Shoes, with a Red Headband around his head, with the matching Black fingerless gloves. _

"_**Go ahead old man, do your worst**__." Rakaia said evilly as he looked at his father, who still had the shock look his face. _

"_**Son don't make me do this**__." His father repeated. _

_Rakaia just laughed evilly, and then looked at his father and smirked. "__**I'm tired of this little game; it's time for you to sleep with the rest of the family**__." Rakaia stated evilly as he lifted up a card, and a shadow like figure appeared behind Rakaia that resembled the almighty Red Eyes Black Dragon. _

"_**No son please listen to me!"**__ His father begged. "__**This isn't you**__." He said again trying to reason with his son. _

"_**He won't listen to you, you poor excuse for a father**__." A voice called behind Rakaia. _

"_**It's you!**__" His father said as he looked at the figure that stood beside Rakaia. __**"It is you after all, how dare you use your little brother like this?**__" His father shouted. _

"_**It's simple father**__." The figure said. "__**It's Power**__." He said again as he looked at his father, with his cold black eyes, that soon turned red just like Rakaia's. _

"_**In order for me to gain that power I would have to remove you from this world**__." The figure stated." __**And what better way to do that, then with the family's prize possession**__." The figure stated as he looked at his father, who gritted his teeth back at him. _

"_**Crayus you bastard**__!" The father shouted." __**How could you destroy your own family, and then leave your brother for the blame? What kind of monster are you**__!" He shouted again, causing Crayus to glare at him with his eyes full of hatred. _

"_**Monster!"**__ Crayus shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia. "__**That's the monster, the monster that been living with us for years is right here dueling you, dueling you for your life old man!"**__ Crayus shouted. __**"If anything you should be calling this little bastard here the monster, the freak of domino city!**__" Crayus shouted back towards his father as he pointed towards Rakaia. _

"_**This kid possesses power that no one else has, and that's the power of Rage**__!" Crayus shouted again." __**Why do you think the Red Eyes Black Dragon chose him for a master, why do you think he can only play with Dragon cards?**__" Crayus shouted again. "__**Think about it old man, the answer is right in front of you.**__" He added." __**Your son has the power to be the dragon king, he has the power to call upon one of the most powerful Dragon's in the world, and you think I'm not going to take advantage of that?**__" Crayus finished. _

"_**Crayus stop this is wrong, think about how Rakaia would feel, his heart won't be able to take it.**__" His father exclaimed. _

"_**Humph who cares?"**__ Crayus stated." __**All I care about is power**__." He finished as he pointed towards his father. "__**Rakaia finish it."**__ Crayus commanded. _

_As Red Aura surrounded Rakaia and he smirked evilly, and laughed sadistically as he pointed towards his father as well. _

"_**Red Eyes Black Dragon finish him with INFERNO FIRE BLAST**__!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes reared his head back, getting ready to unleash its most powerful attack. _

_His father stood there, still and silent knowing that he had let his family down, and knowing that he couldn't stop his oldest son Crayus from taking advantage of Rakaia's power. He was going to be soon destroyed by the very son that he loved. _

"_**FINISH IT**__!" Rakaia shouted again as Red eyes was done charging his attack, and shot it towards their father. _

"_**Boys."**__ Their father said slowly." __**I'm sorry I should have been a better father to the both of you.**__" He said slowly as the attack slowly came towards him, and finally collided against him, causing a huge explosion. Leaving nothing but his broken body laying in a crater, created by Rakaia's own Red Eyes Black Dragon, and standing in front of him was Rakaia with his red Aura swirling out of control, and Crayus standing behind him with his arms crossed, and smiling wickedly. _

"_**Good job Rakaia you did it." **__Crayus said evilly as he smirked at his younger brother who was still swirling around in his rage to understand what he had done. _

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly as she turned her head and looked at her boyfriend who was stunned at what he saw.

"Hey Rakaia." Sega said worriedly."

Rakaia's eyes widened in complete horror at what he saw his mouth was wide open and his heart ached at the pain he felt after he saw what had just happened. "I...I….It… was me." Rakaia said as the expression stayed on his face.

"Oh don't spoil the fun yet, it's not over." Crayus said evilly as the Blood Crystal flashed again causing the scene to change into something different and this time it was a woman, actually two of them.

"Crayus stop." Rakaia said slowly knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to take this next scene that Crayus was showing him.

"Why should I stop? This is what you wanted to know right." Crayus said as he pointed towards the scene." Watch." He said evilly. "I insist." He said smirking evilly at Rakaia again.

"_**What do you think mom?"**__ The older teen asked cocky as he stood behind a little boy who stood behind a Red Eyes Black dragon. "__**Isn't it great to see both of your sons working together**__." The older teen smirked. _

"_**Crayus what have you done to him**__?" The woman asked as she looked at both of her kids. "__**What have you done to your little brother?**__" She asked as she tried to crawl to him, but to no avail. "She was badly hurt and badly battered. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and her face had bruises as well. _

"_**What did I do?**__" Crayus answered back mockingly. "__**Why what do you think I did dear mother. Gained power through this little brat, what do you think?**__" Crayus snapped as he smirked wickedly as his injured mother. _

_His mother glared at him as she tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't agree with her and she fell back down on her stomach. "Let…Go...Of...My...Son." The mother said coldly. _

"_**Oh that hurts mother.**__" Crayus mocked. "__**I thought I was your son to**__." He continued. _

_The mother glared didn't change her eyes dilated at the site of Crayus. "__**You're …no son of mine.**__" She stated as she continued to give him the death glare. "__**Let your little brother go so I can deal with myself.**__" She demanded as she tried to stand up again, but still her legs wouldn't hold her up and she fell back down to her knees. _

"_**Hahahaha…You see I don't think you'll be dealing with anyone old lady**__." Crayus stated as he looked at his little brother whose eyes were bloodshot red__**." You see I hold all the power in my hand.**__" He stated as he grabbed his little brother by the back of shirt." __**And he is the power.**__" Crayus ended. _

"_**You monster**__!" His mother shouted. "__**How can you control your own brother like this?**__' She shouted again. _

"_**Simple you old wretch**__!" Crayus snapped."__**By controlling the anger he has inside him!**__" He shouted again. "__**But just like father you'll never learn, and just like father you have to die**__." Crayus said harshly. _

"_**Crayus!**__" a voice came from behind him causing Crayus to turn around and face a teen that was about his age except it was a she. _

_Crayus just smirked and looked at her. "__**Alexia how nice of you to show up.**__" Crayus stated. "Here to say goodbye to mommy before she takes her final trip to hell." Crayus said jokingly. _

"_**Crayus stop this now, and let him go**__!' Alexia shouted as she pointed towards the little boy that Crayus had in his clutches. _

"_**What him, oh so now you want to play big sister again and go against my power**__!" Crayus shouted. "__**I guess you'll just have to learn just like our precious mother will**__." Crayus stated as he turned around and pointed at the woman that was still on her knees in front of them. _

"_**Do it now**__!" Crayus shouted as he ushered the boy to call the attack of his Red eyes. _

"_**No don't do this**__!" Alexia shouted as she ran towards Crayus. "__**Stop don't**__!" She pleaded. _

"_**Now!**__" Crayus shouted again. "__**Obliterate her**__!" Crayus shouted again as the young boy he was controlling didn't hesitate. _

"_**Red eyes**__. "The boy said emotionless__**." Inferno Fire Blast.**__" He commanded as Red Eyes gave a loud roar and aimed its mouth directly at the woman in front of him, and finally reared its head back and released a powerful fire blast towards the woman. _

**"**_**MOTHER!"**__ Alexia shouted as she tried to get to her but it was too late she was too far away to do anything. _

"_**Alexia…it's up to you now. Save your little brother**__." Her mother said calmly as she gave her last smile and the blast connected and exploded on impact obliterating the woman instantly leaving Alexia standing there fully in shock and staring at the ashes of the woman that gave birth to her. _

"_**Mom….No."**__ Alexia muffled as tears started to run down her cheeks. "__**Mother….MOTHER**__!' Alexia screamed as rain started to pour down leaving pounding on her body getting her soaked and wet. While Crayus made off with the boy and the power he possessed. _

Crayus smirked as the scene ended as Rakaia continued to look on as it played back through his head. "This wasn't just some silly nightmare you had, this is as real as it gets." Crayus said as Rakaia continued to stare blankly at he just saw.

"No…I...I didn't.' Rakaia stuttered as Luna ran and towards Rakaia and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close into a tight hug.

"Rakaia it's not your fault." Luna said slowly as she could feel tears coming out of Rakaia's eyes and falling on to her shoulder.

"Grr. ..You bastard!" Sega shouted. " YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!' Sega screamed again as she stood in front of Rakaia and Luna.

"How low could you really be, to actually make up some shit like that!" Sega shouted causing Crayus to look at her.

"You think that I'm lying." Crayus chuckled. " If Alexia was here she would be able to tell you, oh wait she can't because I killed her to and had her resurrected in the shadow realm with her mind wiped completely." Crayus said smirking evilly as he looked at Sega whose eyes widened in terror as she looked at Crayus.

"This guy is nuts." She thought as she stared at him." How can there be someone like him in this world." She thought again as she glared at him.

"Well you know what I'm putting a stop to this." She shouted as she reached in her deck and placed her two fingers around a card, but before she could pull it out Crayus stopped her.

"I don't think you want to do that there's still one more thing I got to show." Crayus said causing Rakaia's head to shoot up and glare at him with tears still streaming down his face.

"Come on Rakaia I'm sure you want to see this last one, Hahahaha trust me it'll just kill you." Crayus said evilly as Rakaia started to clench his fist in anger.

Suddenly the Blood crystal flashed again and then another scene appeared, it was something Rakaia haven't seen yet let alone visualized.

"Have you ever wondered something Rakaia?" Crayus asked evilly causing Rakaia to turn his attention back towards Rakaia.

"Have you ever wondered why you can't remember anything, except for showing up at the pitiful excuse for school that you attend. "Crayus said again.

"Have you ever wondered why you and your Red eyes get along so well?" Crayus asked again.

"What are you getting at?" Rakaia burst out still trying to control his tears as Crayus began to chuckle again.

"Oh that's right, you really don't know, because no one hasn't told you yet." Crayus said. "It's quite funny really, but I think you should just watch and I'll explain along the way." Crayus said as he continued to smirk at Rakaia who was confused at what Crayus was talking about.

Suddenly the scene changed again and the little Rakaia was strapped down to a bed of some sort.

"**Crayus are you sure about this?"** A figure asked him in a white science coat. "**If we transfer his powers to you the procedure may kill him**." The figure said again.

The younger version of Crayus just laughed at the gesture the scientist made. "**Whatever it takes."** Crayus said slowly. **"I am the rightful one to control the dragons of duel monsters, not this little brat. I'm the one that should have that power.**" Crayus said again.

"**Alright then we will carry on**." The scientist said as he walked towards a machine that look hi tech, a little to hi tech for the common eyes. "**We began the procedure at twenty five percent**." The scientist said.

"**Excellent**." Crayus said he stepped into a tube like chamber with water filling it up half way. The room was a big lab with everything attached to something. The machines were the latest in technology and something that the people of the world have not yet seen. The scientist Crayus was working with was known for experimenting on humans. Trying to recreate them molecule by molecule, or trying to transfer a part of them into something else, needless to say none of them survived.

"**Ready in 3…2."** The scientist began.

"**This is it**." Crayus said as he looked at his little brother who lied motionless on the table. "**This is what you get for getting my way kid**." Crayus said.

"**1**." The scientist said as he flipped the switch and suddenly Lightning struck the table the young Rakaia was lying on which caused him to scream out in agony.

"**AHHHHHHHHRAHHHHHHH!"** he screamed as the lightning then transfer to the tube that Crayus was in delivering all of Rakaia's powers that he possessed.

"**Grr...I feel it, this is it…True power!"** Crayus shouted as the power continued to be transferred, but at a slow pace. You

'**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**." Rakaia continued to scream as his body tossed and turned and fought on the table, but to no avail he was strapped down unable to go anywhere.

"**That's right suffer!"** Crayus shouted. **"I want you to suffer for taking something that was mine!**" Crayus shouted again as he turned his attention back to the Scientist. "**This is taking too long, turn it up!**" Crayus shouted.

"**But if I go any higher than twenty five percent the shock will kill him**." The scientist said trying to actually save the little boy that lay strapped on his table.

"**DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN?"** Crayus shouted. "**I SAID RAISE THE DAMN POWER NOW!'** Crayus shouted again causing the scientist to take a deep breath and in defeat turned towards the switched and increased the power to seventy five percent."

"**!!!!!!**" Rakaia screamed at the top of his lungs as the lightning bolt that struck Rakaia got three times bigger than it was at first and struck Rakaia and then transferred the power over to Crayus again. Draining Rakaia of everything and giving it all to Crayus.

"**YES!"** Crayus shouted. "**YES THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! THE POWER! IT'S…ITS INCREDIBLE!"** Crayus said as he looked over at his little brother again was still screaming in agony and pain. **"Heh SCREAM ALL YOU WANT NO ONE'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!**' Crayus shouted from inside the tube as the power continued to transfer from the little boy's body to Crayus's

"**DOC TURN IT UP SOME MORE!"** Crayus shouted as the power transfer was just near completely.

"**What! You want me to raise it to one hundred percent that's just insane**!" The scientist shouted back at Crayus.

"**DO IT OR TRUST ME IT WON'T BE THE BOYS LIFE YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT**!' Crayus shouted as he pointed at the scientist who again in defeat turned towards the control and increased the power to max.

"**AHHHHH….AHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…RAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Rakaia shouted as blood started coming from his mouth and dripping onto the table. His heart was beating so fast that it was skipping more than just a few beats.

"**YES THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT**!" Crayus shouted as the power continued to transfer from Rakaia to Crayus.

"**KEEP IT COMING! YES IT'S ALL MINE FINALLY IT'S ALL….MINNNNNNEEEE!"** Crayus shouted as the tube suddenly exploded with the shards of glass flying everywhere with a few stabbing the scientist in the chest and face, and a couple more pinning him to the wall.

Crayus stepped out of the tube and flexed his forearm for a bit and suddenly a satisfied smile appeared on his face as he looked at the scientist and smirked. "**Hmph you served you purposed**." He said coldly as he walked past the Scientist pierced body and walked towards Rakaia who eyes were sealed shut with a large of amount of Blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"**Finally I've gotten what was rightfully mine**." Crayus said as he looked down at little Rakaia's lifeless body." Hmph you could have never controlled it anyway." Crayus said as he turned his back and walked off towards the exit.

As he got to the exit he stopped and turned around and looked at Rakaia. "**Hmph you were always weak just like the rest of the family, weak and pathetic.**" Crayus said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind and walked off like nothing ever happened.

**Scene ended**

The trio eyes all widened at the horror that they just witnessed as Luna and Sega turned their heads towards Rakaia who was stunned completely and left speechless.

"Oh my god." Luna said as tears started to stream down her face.

"Rakaia." Sega said slowly as she walked up towards him to see if he was alright.

"You see Rakaia now you know." Crayus said evilly as he looked at the still shocked Rakaia.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sega shouted as she stood in front of Rakaia and Luna again this time with her card ready in hand.

"What do you think I did to him little girl?" Crayus asked calmly with an evil smile that stuck to his face.

Sega thought about it for a second and then her eyes widened at the answer she came up with as she dropped her card and slowly turned her head towards Rakaia.

"Rakaia I'm…I'm so sorry." Luna said as she wrapped her arms around Rakaia's neck again and held him as tight as she could.

"_Did he_?" Sega thought. "_No he couldn't have, because if he did then that wouldn't explain why Rakaia is here now?_" She thought again

Rakaia tears fell on to Luna's shoulders rapidly, but suddenly anger took over as he lifted his head up from Luna's shoulder and released himself from Luna's embrace.

"Oh so we're mad now huh?" Crayus said as Rakaia stepped in front of Luna and Sega and glared at Crayus once again, this time with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"Crayus….What DID YOU DO TO ME!" Rakaia shouted as he started to clench his fist, waiting on an answer.

"Oh you're wondering if you actually died in that room." Crayus said as he unfolded his arms and looked at Rakaia with a smirk."Well I guess it's time for the big secret." Crayus said as he looked at Rakaia on an eye to level.

Rakaia didn't say anything he just continued to stare angrily at Crayus with his fist tighten with every second that past.

"Well let me put it like this." Crayus said as he looked at his little brother." Remember when I asked you did you ever wonder how you and your red eyes got along so well and you can't remember where you got the cards from?"Crayus asked.

Rakaia just nodded his head once as Crayus continued to talk.

"Well little runt, that Red eyes is the only reason you're here right now." Crayus said this time with anger filling his voice. "Apparently during that whole procedure that impudent doctor tried to pull didn't work instead of transferring all your power into me, he only transferred twenty five percent leaving you with majority of the power that was mine." Crayus said again this time with clenching his fist.

"You see little brother." Crayus said." You did die in that cursive room I left you in, you were supposed to move on to whatever little happiness the afterlife could have granted to you, but no!" Crayus shouted.

"It was that monster of yours." Crayus growled as he glared at Rakaia. "The damn Red eyes Black Dragon that you had!" Crayus shouted again. "That Got damn dragon of yours save your pathetic meaningless life!" Crayus screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia, causing him to look down at his deck and see that one of his cards were glowing.

"Yes it's true, how did it do it you ask?" Crayus said. "Well little brother let's put it like this, a soul is a requirement to live, well you didn't have one once I got done with you." Crayus began causing Rakaia to angrier and angrier.

"When you died on that table you were suppose to go off into the sky with our supposedly sweet family, but no in order to save your pathetic life and that pathetic soul that you have that monster did one thing that only a few duel monsters have ever done." Crayus said as he gritted his teeth and started to glare daggers at Rakaia as well.

"It merged its soul with yours." Crayus finished causing the trio eyes to widen in horror again at what Crayus just said.

"It merged its soul." Luna started.

"With Rakaia's." Sega finished as they both looked at Rakaia in shock as he stared at Crayus lost in his own thoughts.

"It merged its soul with mine." Rakaia repeated as he slowly looked down at his cards and saw that they were glowing.

"Red Eyes." Rakaia said slowly as he looked back up at Crayus with still a shocked look on his face.

"Yes it merged its soul with yours, but don't think it gives you special privileges, because now it just makes it easier to make sure disappear forever this time around." Crayus said as he pointed towards Rakaia. "Once I destroy either you or that Red eyes then you are done." Crayus said as he folded his arms back up and looked at Rakaia and smirked.

"Hmph you still don't get to live a life a normal human, face it Rakaia." Crayus said as an evil sadistic smirk appeared on his face again.

"You're not even alive." Crayus finished causing the gang to eyes to widen even more at the complete truth on Rakaia's past and his life.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter, Jaden and Alexis are getting the hell beat out of them, Rakaia's not really alive, and what's going to happen with the rest of the gang find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew I finally did it

Jaden: (Shocked look on his face) I'll say you have

Alexis: What the hell Rakaia

Luna: Like really what the hell is your problem making me go through this, just wait till I tell Sega what the hell you wrote.

Me: Aww but guys come on give me break.

Luna: I'll break you for worrying me like that.

Jaden: How about make sure you get out of here alive first, but anyway alright everyone here's the next installment to the story we hope you guys like it even though this chapter took us completely by surprise, well please leave a review for the dragon duelist.

Me: And pray that Luna doesn't kill me please


	31. Armed Dragon Power, Brother VS Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright we're going at it again.

Sega: Going at what again?

Me: Huh? Oh nothing hey did you take care of that problem that you said you were going to take care of.

"Sega looks confused for a moment."

Sega: Oh that problem, oh yea! I made sure I took care of that "Holds up Bazooka and lets it sit on her shoulder"

Me: Well so much for that school huh?

Sega: Yes they have learned to give me a longer spring break "Holds the Bazooka in the air in triumph."

Jaden: What's her deal?

Me: "Shrugs shoulders" I don't know but I think she blew up a school.

Jaden: Creepy

Me: I know

Sega; WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AND START THE CHAPTER! "Scares both Rakaia and Jaden as she points Bazooka at them."

Me: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST DON'T SHOOT! Sheesh alright everyone here we go again with another Chapter

Jaden: RAKAIA! HURRY!

Me: Oh shit RUN AWAY!

"Rakaia and Jaden are being blasted at by Sega with her Bazooka"

* * *

**Chapter 31  
Armed Dragon's Power, Brothers Vs Brothers**

While Jaden and Alexis were having trouble dealing with Destiny and Dante, Chazz had his own problems with Alex.

"So you managed to pull out something new huh? It doesn't matter it still won't save you." Alex said as he smirked at Chazz and his Armed Dragon LV 12

"You're still talking?" Chazz replied with annoyance in his voice. "I guess you don't listen to well when someone tells you to shut it!" Chazz said as he leaped onto his armed dragon and glared at Alex. "Alex this is the last time you ever have a battle like this again." Chazz said confidently as he looked who still kept the arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh really." Alex questioned as he looked at the Duel Academy duelist in front of him. "Well then show me what you got." Alex said as his Blood Beast Relinquished got ready for Chazz to make a move.

"With Pleasure." Chazz said as he pointed towards Relinquished. "Armed Dragon Attack with!" But Chazz was cut off as Relinquished disappeared and reappeared behind Chazz and his Dragon.

"Ha to slow kid!" Alex shouted as Relinquished raised its claws in the air getting ready to shred armed dragon into pieces when Chazz just smirked.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Chazz said calmly as armed dragon disappeared and reappeared behind Relinquished.

"WHAT THE HELL!' Alex said as he turned around only to Armed Dragon do a quick spin and bash Relinquished in the face with its tail sending it crashing into a rock formation hard causing dust to fill up the room quickly, but it soon dispersed as Relinquished was picking itself up.

Alex glared at Chazz and his dragon as Chazz just stood on top of his dragon's head with his arms crossed and the same cold expression on his face. "Why you little….Grr..." Alex growled as he eyed Chazz.

"You think your something don't you?" Alex shouted as a white aura started to appear around him just as Chazz as did previously. "You think that you can defeat me! A Shadow STALKER!' Alex screamed as relinquished burst into an unbelievable quick attack towards Armed Dragon who was prepared for it.

Relinquished tried to claw Armed Dragon face off again, but armed dragon grabbed Relinquished arm with his left arm and bashed it in the face with its right arm sending it stumbling back a little.

"Hmph pathetic." Chazz said as his purple still swayed from one side to another as Armed Dragon charged towards Relinquished and bashed it in the face again sending it sprawling back to the ground again.

"Armed Dragon!" Chazz shouted as he pointed towards Relinquished and Alex. "GENOCIDE MASSACRE!' Chazz shouted as the Blades on Armed Dragon started to spin rapidly and suddenly lightning started to surround the Blades as Armed Dragon let off a power roar and shot the huge gigantic disc towards Relinquished.

"What the!' Alex shouted as the disc connected with Relinquished causing both it and Alex to scream out in pain as the disc cut through the side of Relinquished, also sending lightning through which surged all the way up its body and connected with Alex.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex shouted as the lightning started to surge through his body.

"NOW ARMED DRAGON!" Chazz shouted as Armed Dragon charged towards Relinquished while it was stunned and grabbed its face and rammed it into the ground, creating a small crater and then he lifted Relinquished back up and bashed it in the face again sending them crashing down into another rock formation which crumbled on top of them.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!' Chazz screamed as he pointed at the rubble that Relinquished and Alex was under." THIS IS FOR BLAIR ARMED DRAGON! GENOCIDE CANNON!" He screamed again as Armed Dragon opened its mouth and lightning gold like beam started to form in its mouth.

'IT'S OVER ALEX!' Chazz shouted as the purple aura not only surrounded Chazz, but his armed dragon as well as the beam started to build up more and more causing the lightning to shoot in every direction. Suddenly Armed dragon let out another loud roar and finally released his attacks towards the rubble that Relinquished was under, causing it to connect and create a huge explosion on impact. Causing rock formations to crumble and lightning to shoot from one point to another, the wind flew in every direction pushing anything that wasn't nailed down to the floor back except for Armed Dragon LV 12 and Chazz.

Once the dust settled, there was a huge crater where Relinquished once was causing Chazz to grunt and look further up from the crater only to see nothing, but dust well to our eyes anyway.

"So you managed to get out of the way at the last second." Chazz said somewhat annoyed as he continued looking to the dust that blocked his vision from seeing Alex.

"Why…Why...Why you little brat!" Alex shouted through the dust. "How…How Dare you damage my monster you pitiful excuse for a duelist!" He shouted again.

"Be happy you're still alive." Chazz said coldly as the dust finally cleared and there stood relinquished with its body slightly disfigured, a piece of its left arm was missing and a chunk of its side was cut through with spirit energy falling out rapidly. Its skin was burned badly due to the lightning that surged through its body and its face was bruised badly. Alex wasn't in better shape either, his skin was somewhat burned also with a few bruises on his face and his arms and his shirt was almost completely ripped off.

"I'll get you for that." Alex said as he growled at Chazz who just smirked at him.

"It's over The Chazz as won; you can't possibly think you can beat me, not in the state that you're in." Chazz said still with the same cold expression on his face. "You're hurt admit it, you have no chance you've lost." Chazz stated as he crossed his arms and surveyed Alex once more.

"You think it's over." Alex said slowly as he lifted his head up and glared at Chazz. "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER!" he screamed." LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS!" Alex screamed as he pointed in Chazz's direction, but it wasn't Chazz he was aiming for.

"Let's see if you can keep that attitude when I completely obliterate the girl!" Alex said causing Chazz's eyes to widen in fear as he quickly turned around and saw Blair lying against the wall unprotected.

"_Oh no Blair."_ Chazz thought quickly as he completely forgot about Alex for that brief moment.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Alex shouted as he pointed towards Armed Dragon. 'NOW RELINQUISHED GENOCIDE CANNON!' Alex screamed causing Chazz to turn back around in shock at what Alex just shouted.

"What The…How did he!" Chazz said as the hole in Relinquished stomach started to generate the same power as Armed Dragon previously did. The only difference between the attacks was that it didn't take Relinquished as half the time it did for armed dragon to charge it.

"FINISH THEM!' Alex shouted as Relinquished released its attack catching Armed Dragon in the chest sending it flying through a few rock formations and exploding as soon as Armed Dragon crashed into the ground.

The explosion caused another gust of wind to burst in every direction also stirring dust in the same manner, but it made Alex smirk none the less.

"Hmph your not so tough now are you?" Alex said calmly, but his eyes widen as the rocks that were on top of armed dragon began to move and suddenly burst apart as Armed dragon rose again for another round with a few scratches on both it and Chazz.

"Not bad."Chazz said smugly as he glared at Alex. "But it's going to take more than my own attack to defeat us." Chazz said as he continued to glare at Alex who just smirked and started to chuckle a bit.

"Ha...Well that may be true, but what about her?" Alex said as he pointed towards Blair was still laying there unconscious.

"You wouldn't!" Chazz said with his eyes widening again.

"Wouldn't I?" Alex said as Relinquished pointed its body towards Blair and started charging up the genocide cannon again." Tell me something, what would this girl think if she got killed, by her little boyfriends attack." Alex said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"ALEX STOP IT!" Chazz screamed as the area started to shake as Relinquished continued to charge the attack, this time adding more power to it.

"WHY STOP THIS IS JUST GETTING INTERSTING!" Alex said as he pointed towards Blair. "RELINQUISHED KILL THE GIRL GENOCIDE CANNON!" Alex screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chazz shouted as Relinquished shot the blast towards Blair connecting with her lifeless body and creating another huge explosion that covered the entire area, and also blasting relinquished and Alex back into a rock formation.

A white light filled the area due the explosion which also blinded Alex from seeing the outcome of his destruction, but he knew that no matter what kind of damage he did he knew that Blair was finished.

"Hmph that outta do it." Alex said as Relinquished slowly and barely picked itself up allowing Alex the view to survey his work.

"Well Kid it's one down and just you to go." Alex said as he turned around to look at Chazz, but realized he wasn't nowhere in sight.

"What the." Alex said as he turned around and saw something in the direction where Blair was, and what he saw made his smirk grow wider. "Well what do you know; you actually made it in time who would have thought." Alex said as the dust cleared revealing a badly damaged armed dragon along with his its duelist covering the body of Blair who was completely safe.

"Huh? Well you managed to get to her in time after all." Alex said as the bruised and battered armed dragon tried to pick itself up and face Relinquished, but the attack was stronger than both Chazz and his monster thought and it took its toll on them.

"Blair…Blair." Chazz called hoping that Blair was alright.

At first there was no movement, but slowly her body started to shift as she turned to the right a little facing the spiky haired duelist and slowly opening her eyes.

"Cha…Chazz…Oh my head." She said slowly causing Chazz to form a smile on his face completely taking his focus off of Alex.

"Blair…You're alright!" Chazz said as he leaped off of his dragon and ran towards Blair and knelt down beside her. "How ya feel?" Chazz asked worriedly.

Blair just looked up at Chazz and a small smile appeared on her face as she raised her right hand and started to rub his cheek slowly.

"I'm fine alright." She said slowly as she surveyed her future if not already boyfriend up and down and notices that something about him had changed.

"Chazz" She called slowly as she continued to rub his cheek as she took her eyes off him for a second and looked at his dragon and knew that something had really changed. "Chazz…What happened to you?" She asked with a curiously look on her face.

Chazz just shook his head slowly and grabbed her hand slowly and took off his cheek and looked at her. "Just know one thing." He said slowly as he turned around changing his expression as he glared at Alex who just stood there with his arms crossed and the same arrogant smirk on his face.

"I wanted to protect you." Chazz said as his aura returned around his body as he leaped on top of his dragon head and continued to glare at Alex.

"Protect me.' Blair said as she looked up at the duelist that was getting ready for round two with the shadow stalker.

"Yea." He said as he turned his back to her slowly and looked at her."I wanted to protect you, because…I love you." Chazz said again causing Blair eyes to light up at the words she heard Chazz say.

"But you better not tell anybody I said that you got it!" Chazz shouted as Blair just looked at Chazz with the same surprising expression on her face.

"Oh I'm getting tired of this; it's time to end this!" Alex shouted as Relinquished charged towards Armed Dragon with its right hand extended.

"CHAZZ LOOK OUT!" Blair screamed causing Chazz to turn around but it was too late as Relinquished hand wrapped around the neck of armed dragon and rammed it into the wall causing Chazz to almost lose balance, but he quickly regained only to be quickly thrown to the side with his dragon to the ground hard.

"THIS TIME WHEN I SAY DIE YOU'LL DIE!' Alex shouted as he pointed at Chazz and his Armed Dragon. "NOW RELINQUISHED IT'S TIME!' Alex shouted as his White aura turned Black."BLOOD DRAIN DEMENSION!" Alex screamed.

"What the!' Chazz said as he looked up just in time to see that Alex was having Relinquished charge up for another attack, but this was different completely different.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted as Alex started to smirk like a madman as he pointed at Chazz. "_I got to do something and quick or else Chazz might be done for_." Blair thought.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Alex laughed as the stomach that relinquished used to absorb attacks into started to generate a Blackish purple like ball that started to suck everything around it.

"WHAT THE…HELL…IS THIS!" Chazz screamed as his Armed Dragon quickly dug its claws into the ground to keep from being sucked into Relinquished.

"CHAZZ…HOLD ON!" Blair shouted as she quickly looked around trying to find something that could help I Chazz in anyway.

"_There's got to be something here I can use_.' She thought as she continued to look around." Dammit…what can I do?" She asked herself quickly.

Suddenly she looked back at her deck and noticed that her Miracle Dragon card was on the top of it."I'm sorry Miracle Dragon…But…We got to help out some way." She said to herself as she placed her two fingers on the card and drew it from her deck.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Alex shouted as Blair looked up and saw that Alex had seen her, and caught on to what she was doing."I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE BRINGING OUT ANYMORE MONSTERS TODAY!' He shouted crazed like as he Relinquished turned its attention from Chazz and his monster and pointed the attack directly at Blair.

"BLAIR! NOOO!" Chazz screamed as Blair turned quickly out of fear and burst into sprint trying to get away, but it was all in vain as she was slowly lifted off her feet and slowly found herself going back towards Relinquished.

'AHH…AHHHHH!" She screamed as she was getting closer and closer towards Relinquished.

"Dammit!" Chazz shouted as he looked down at Armed Dragon who quickly pulled its claws out of the ground and Charged towards Alex and Relinquished. "BLAIR I'M COMING DON'T WORRY!' Chazz screamed as Armed Dragon was charging at Relinquished at full speed.

"COME TO ME CHILD!"Alex screamed as Blair screamed loudly and out of desperation grabbed onto a pole sticking out from the rubble and hung on to it for dear life.

'YOUR MINE!" Alex screamed again.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Chazz screamed as Alex turned around to see Armed Dragon LV 12 leap into the air high above him and his Shadow Duelist.

"Trying to save her again aren't we?" Alex said as Relinquished turned around and pointed its attack towards Chazz and his dragon, trying to suck them in.

"Alright Armed Dragon this is our last chance!"Chazz shouted. 'WE HAVE TO END THIS!" He added as armed dragon maneuvered its body so it was literary in a dive bomb position heading straight for Alex and Relinquished.

"ALRIGHT ARMED DRAGON THIS IS IT!" Chazz screamed as Armed Dragon claws started to glow with lightning as it reared its arm back as it drew closer and closer towards Relinquished.

"THAT'S IT COME CLOSER!" Alex screamed. "COME CLOSER TO YOU DESTRUCTION!" Alex continued to scream as Relinquished added more power to its attack and started to suck in everything a lot faster with extra amount of force.

"ALRIGHT ARMED DRAGON! GENOCIDE IMMMMPACT!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs as Armed Dragon roared loudly as he extended its arm forward with Lightning trailing behind it.

"NOW DIEEEEEE!!!" Alex screamed

"CHAZZZZZZZZZ!" Blair screamed as she saw the two getting closer and closer and suddenly the two collided with a huge explosion which blew everything back within the range. Blair flew back and hit the hard as she slid down the wall trying to protect herself her arms in front of her covering herself from any debris that may hit her.

The explosion was massive a huge dust cloud formed at the cause of it along with a huge crater where the two monsters had collided leaving almost nothing in the area intact.

Once the dust cleared Blair lowered her arms and quickly looked around, but she couldn't find any sign of Chazz or his dragon.

"Chazz...Oh no…Chazz where are you?" Blair shouted as she looked around again, but to no avail. No one called back to her and no one was in view.

"Did...Did he…No there's no way possible he's just got to be around here somewhere." Blair said to herself as she took another look around and saw something lying in the crater.

"What...What's that?" She said as she ran towards the crater and saw Chazz's Armed Dragon LV 12 laying face down in the cement with Chazz lying on his back in a sprawled out position.

"Oh no….Chazz!" She shouted as she slide down the crater and ran towards the duel academy duelist.

"Please be ok, please be ok." She thought as she made her way to Armed Dragon's unconscious body.

Suddenly Relinquished popped up in front of her stopping her in tracks.

"No...That's impossible you can't be." Blair stuttered as she looked in horror as relinquished slowly made its way towards her.

"That's…right…I'm still alive and I'm….I….m." Alex stuttered as Relinquished suddenly fell to the ground in front of Blair causing Alex to roll off and land on his back in front of Blair. She covered her mouth at the sight Alex eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. The bruises that he got during the fight were all over his body and a number of deep cuts and wounds. It was amazing he lasted this long a normal. Human wouldn't have.

"It's about time….he croaked." A voice said coming out the crater which caused Blair to look up in shock.

"Chazz….CHAZZ!" Blair shouted as she got up quickly and ran towards Chazz who was limping barely towards her.

"Blair wait…Blair!" Chazz pleaded as Blair leaped in the air and threw her arms around his neck and her body on his causing him to fall over with a thud. "Ha-ha...I'm happy to see you to." He said with a smile forming on his face and his aura fading away completely along with his dragon.

"You had me so worried." Blair stated as she gave him a tight hug which caused him to wince in pain for a bit he decided that he let her do what she wanted, he didn't want to ruin the moment for the both of them.

Blair finally pulled away and looked at him with a smile then suddenly a stern look. "DON'T YOUEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed causing Chazz to step back afraid of her outburst. Even though she yelled at him he could only smile at the thought that she was doing because she cared so much for him.

"Heh no problem." He said as Blair smiled and grabbed Chazz by his shirt collar and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Chazz was token by surprised at first but slowly gave in and after a few moments they pulled apart with Blair looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Alright then because next time I'll hurt you myself." She said with a small laugh.

"Oh I don't want to see that." Chazz joked as the two laughed slowly, even though the fight between Chazz and Alex was over, they knew that was only the beginning and that it was only to get dangerous once they caught up with Jaden. But they didn't come all the way to the Shadow Realm if they weren't ready for it.

**Back to the First Floor**

Rakaia, Luna and Sega stood there in shock at Crayus last comment. Even though it was true they couldn't believe it. Rakaia wasn't really alive at least not on his own, his Red eyes had merged its soul with his own in order to save his life that Crayus had took from him.

"So what do you think brother?" Crayus said with an evil smirk on his face as he looked at Rakaia who eyes were still widened in shock.

"What Speechless." Crayus said as he continued to look at his brother knowing that the truth was tearing him up inside. "I know it must be hard, but let's face the truth which is you don't exist you shouldn't exist…In fact the sign that your still here contradicts the very meaning of life…doesn't it." Crayus said as he looked at his brother his eyes dilating for a moment as Rakaia lowered his head at the words he heard.

"STOP IT!" Luna said as she stepped in front of Rakaia with her Ancient Fairy Dragon still out and ready for a fight. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed again.

"YEA WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!" Sega cut in as she stood beside Luna with her hands on the hybrid card again.

"What...Person...Why I just told the truth." Crayus said innocently." Haven't your parents told you that you should always tell the truth?" Crayus commented." That's what my mother told me…Well until I had her killed by her favorite son anyway he-he." Crayus snickered at his own joke.

"You're sick." Luna snapped as she pointed at Crayus." I'm ending this! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted.

"I don't think you want to do that." Crayus stopped her in mid sentence as he placed his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a card." You see I'm a lot stronger than you, I still have a quarter of Rakaia's power in my possession which has been modified by the power of the Bloodstone, please reconsider before you throw your life away for someone that doesn't exist." Crayus finished causing Luna to clench her fist tightly at the comments he was making.

"GRRR THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Luna shouted as her Ancient Fairy Dragon let off a loud roar and quickly charged up a huge white beam in its mouth and released it at full strength towards Crayus who just smirked at the oncoming attack.

"I tried to warn you." He said with a smirk as he reluctantly tossed his card into the air. "I SUMMON MY MIGHTY BLOOD BEAST!" Crayus shouted before he took another look at Rakaia and smirked. "VALEFOR THE BLOODBREAKER DRAGON!" He shouted as a burst of Red light engulfs the area, causing it to blind everyone in the room except Crayus. Suddenly a huge set of wings appeared out of nowhere.

The wings where completely Metal and suddenly the body appeared. It looked like the body of red eyes, but half was nothing but machine and so was his legs. Half Red Eyes and Half Machine and his face resembled Red eyes, but still completely different. Laser like cannons sat on top of its shoulders and his arms was fully mechanical and it was another part that was half Red eyes and half Machine.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY POWER!" Crayus shouted as he looked at his monstrosity that stood before Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I think it makes me sick." Luna said under her breath as she got ready to leap on top of her dragon.

"Wait!" Rakaia shouted causing both Sega and Luna to turn around quickly and look at the dragon duelist.

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly as she looked at her boyfriend with worry filling her eyes as he slowly walked past her and stood in front of Luna and Sega with tears still filling his eyes and his fist clenched tightly.

"Dragon Boy." Sega called worriedly as she place a hand on his shoulder, her worry grew more as she could feel his body shaking.

"Rakaia are you." Sega was about to ask.

"Rakaia please say something." Luna said as she ran in front of him and looked him. "Please Rakaia. " Luna begged as Rakaia continued to glare death shots at Crayus who just smirked as he leaped on top of his dragon and looked down at Rakaia smugly.

"You….You carry on your life like you did nothing wrong." Rakaia started gritted his teeth slowly as he looked up at Crayus. "Is…Is that really all you wanted was power!" Rakaia shouted as he glared up at Crayus.

"Well yes that's all I wanted and now that I got there was no need for anything else anymore." Crayus said calmly.

'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Rakaia screamed. "THAT WAS OUR FUCKING FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" Rakaia screamed again as a red aura started to form around his body.

"THAT WAS OUR MOTHER THAT MADE SURE WE GOT WHAT WE WANTED NO MATTER WHAT! THAT WAS OUR FATHER THAT WAS THERE FOR ANY AND EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!' Rakaia screamed again as his pupils slowly started to change colors from light brown slowly to dark red.

"Heh our family, OUR FAMILY IT WAS OUR FAMILY THAT TOOK THAT GREAT POWER AWAY FROM ME!' Crayus shouted back as he looked down at his brother who stood in front of him and his mighty dragon.

"Those incompetents thought they could get away with taking my power, and...And…GIVING IT TO SOME CHILD!' Crayus snapped as he glared at his little brother.

"OUR FAMILY WAS WORTHLESS, NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FOOLS WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT TRUE POWER WAS!" Crayus screamed again. "It's pretty simple Rakaia; even you can understand my reason for my doing." Crayus said smirking at Rakaia seeing that he was now fuming.

"Understand….UNDERSTAND!" Rakaia screamed. 'WHAT PART OF THAT WAS OUR FAMILY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Rakaia snapped as his aura finally surrounded his body and turned bright red.

"DON'T YOU FEEL IT?" Crayus shot back. "CAN'T YOU FEEL IT SURGING INSIDE YOUR BODY?" Crayus continued. "The power of dragons and now you sided with the mighty breed of Red eyes and you tell me you don't understand why my reason was justified!" Crayus shouted again as Rakaia eyes widened and then dilated as his anger grew.

'THERE'S NOTHING JUSTIFIED ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Rakaia shot back as his aura started sway back and forth uncontrollably. "MY MOTHER, MY FATHER THEY TRIED TO PROTECT ME AND YOU HAD ME GET RID OF THEM!" Rakaia screamed again as aura started to sway faster and faster.

Suddenly one of his cards started to glow and with in a flash of light Red Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared behind him roaring in anger.

"Even my sister tried to stop you and you took her out to and you want me to think that you were doing the right thing, just because you wanted power." Rakaia said slowly as he lowered his head for a second and let the tears fall from his face to the ground.

With each tear that hit his anger grew a memory of his family came back to his head.

"You know what's funny." Rakaia said as his tears continued to fall rapidly."If it was really the power that you wanted I would have gave it to you." Rakaia said slowly, causing Luna and Sega eyes to fill with even more worry.

"Rakaia." They both said in unison as he continued to talk.

"You know we didn't have the best mom and dad in the world, but they were still our parents, our family and they were damn good at it to." Rakaia said as he lifted up his fist in front of his face and opened up. "I never even got to seen them for the last time." He finished as another tear dropped from his face as his head quickly snapped up and glared at Crayus.

'AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!" Rakaia screamed as his aura burst into a complete wall of energy that surrounded Rakaia completely.

(_**Bring Me to Life Starts to Play in the Back Ground**_)

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU HEAR ME CRAYUS TODAY YOU DIE HERE!" Rakaia screamed as his dragon let off another loud roar and then suddenly started to transform into something bigger and more vicious.

"MEET MY RED EYES BERSERK DRAGON!" Rakaia screamed as this red eyes still closely similar to Rakaia's Red eyes Darkness dragon, except instead of two wings it was four and it looked more vicious than it would normally look. Its eyes were Blood Shot and this time it had arms and claws that were as sharp as Crayus's bloodbreaker Dragon

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core?**_

"Oh no he's lost it." Luna said as she was now completely scared and seeing the person that she fell in love with completely transform into something completely different.

"Oh No Dragon Boy!" Sega shouted as Rakaia quickly leaped on top of his Dragon and glared at Crayus.

"So you want t a fight don't ya?" Crayus stated as he looked at his little brother. "Fine we will see which one of us is stronger!"

**  
**_**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold?**_

"DON'T TEMPT ME YOU GRADE A SON OF A BITCH! TODAY I'LL KILL YOU MARK MY WORDS I'LL KILL YOU!" Rakaia screamed as his Red eyes roared loudly and quickly charged towards Crayus.  
_**  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

"GRRAHHHH DIEEEE!" Rakaia screamed as his Red eyes and Crayus Valefor collided causing a huge explosion that blew everything back.

"Sega get behind me!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon stood in front of Luna and shielded both of the duel academy duelists from being hurt by the explosion.

**Wake Me Up  
Wake me up inside**

Both Dragon roared as the explosion disappeared and the two were seen engaged in a power struggle with nothing but pure strength, but Rakaia's hatred and rage was growing rapidly and red eyes quickly lifted up Valefor and slammed it into the ground and then grabbed it by the face and rammed it into the ground and started to drag it's face into leaving a trail.

_**I can't wake up  
Wake me up Inside**_

"DIE!" Rakaia shouted as his Red eyes lifted up Valefor by the face and opened up its mouth and started to charge up a huge red like energy ball.

"GRRR LET EM HAVE IT BERSERKER CANNON! Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes attack started to mix with green energy and then suddenly at point blank range blasted Valefor and Crayus sending them through two rock formations and causing it to crash on top of them.

**Save Me  
Call My Name and Save me from the dark**

Both of the girls that stood behind Ancient Fairy Dragon looked on in terror as Rakaia continued his onslaught against his older brother Crayus.

"Luna we got to do something and fast, before Rakaia destroys everything including us!" Sega shouted through the explosion

"I know that already!" Luna shouted back as she watched as Rakaia continued to lose himself in his own darkness." But the question is how do we save him." She asked herself.

_**Wake Me Up  
Bid my Blood to run  
I can't Wake Up  
Before I come undone**_

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Rakaia screamed as his red eyes flew straight into the rubble that Valefor and Crayus was under and grabbed the neck of Valefor with its jaws and started rapidly pulling and slamming Valefor into anything that was available.

"GRR VALEFOR BLOOD BARRIER!" Crayus shouted as a quick barrier appeared around Valefor pushing Red eyes berserker dragon back, but only a bit.

_**Save Me  
Save Me from the nothing I've Become**_

"DON'T THINK THAT'LL STOP ME!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Valefor" RED EYES BERSERKER CANNON!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes opened its mouth and blasted Valefor with another signature move sending spiraling into another rock formation.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as Rakaia and his red eyes flew at Valefor once again in nothing but rage. "This isn't like you! " Luna screamed

"LUNA GET BACK!" Sega shouted as she pulled Luna back from the danger that she was walking into.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

"SEGA GET OFF ME!" Luna shouted as she shoved Sega outside and leaped on top of her dragon." I got to stop him he's going to lose himself to the darkness and I can't let that happen!" Luna shouted as she pointed towards the ongoing battle. "Alright Ancient Fairy dragon let's ride!" Luna shouted as her Dragon gave a roar in agreement and flapped it's wings a couple of times and took flight.

_**Wake Me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside**_

"GET BACK HERE!" Rakaia screamed as Red Eyes flew straight into Valefor and bashed it in the face with its tail sending it bouncing off another rock formation only to be hit bashed again pushing it through and causing it to crash straight into the ground leaving a huge crater.

_**Save Me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up**_

"_Dammit_." Crayus thought as his Valefor got back up for another round, but not without damage. "_How is he able to move like that_?" He thought again

"HEY UP HERE!" Rakaia screamed causing Crayus to look up just in time to see another blast heading straight for him, but Valefor quickly leaped out the way and flew back trying to gain some distance between them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rakaia shouted again as Red eyes flew like a bullet towards Valefor and bashed it in the head with a mighty head bunt sending it flying through the wall and landing into another room that look domino city with the buildings being as real as ever.

_**Before I come undone  
Save Me  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life**_

Ancient Fairy dragon was flying as fast it could, but it couldn't keep up with the battle. For some reason every time it got close it would bounce back off the darkness that surrounded the battle.

"Luna! What's wrong?" Sega shouted as she ran up behind the two.

Luna just looked on as her Ancient Fairy dragon stopped trying to interfere. "Rakaia please….don't do it." Luna said as she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes."

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**_

"YOU BASTARD THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes bashed Valefor in the face once again sending crashing into the ground hard, but before Valefor could recover Red eyes flew over Valefor and grabbed its arm and tossed it into the air.

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!" Rakaia screamed as Red eyes flew like a bullet again causing Valefor to try and blast him, but Red eyes dodged easily and flew up to Valefor and grabbed its metal like wing with one hand and with the speed matching its flight completely ripped it off causing the mighty blood beast to scream out in pain. **  
**

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**_

"AND THIS IS FOR MY MOTHERRRRRRR ONSLAUGHT BARRAGE!' Rakaia screamed again as his Red eyes started shooting the same berserker cannon, but instead this time it was more than one with the same amount power as the first one.

"WHAT THE!" Crayus shouted as Red Eyes Berserker dragon shot six Berserker cannons in a roll, sending them all towards

"Come on you stupid dragon move!" Crayus shouted as Valefor was still in too much pain to try to dodge thanks to its wing being ripped off.

"Grrrr NOOO!" Crayus screamed as the first blast exploded on impact, followed by the next one and then the next one and soon enough all six blasts connected with its target creating an even bigger explosion which pushed Valefor straight through a couple of buildings that resembled domino city and crashing into the ground.

_**All This time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything **_

"Luna we got do something!" Sega shouted again as she continued to look on at the destruction that Rakaia was causing.

Luna didn't say anything she just looked on and what was happening, she knew that Rakaia was holding everything in. Everything about his family his past and what he couldn't remember.

_**  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**_

"_I know that you're angry right now_." Luna thought as she continued to watch the ongoing battle, between the two brothers. "_All the pain that you held inside, from the memories of your family and what happened in your past_." She continued to think to herself.

"_Just please, I know this isn't how you want it to end, please don't give in…don't give in to the darkness that's in your heart_." Luna said as she placed both hands on her heart and look at Rakaia and the vicious state that he was in.

'RAKAIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that he would here her cry for him.

_**  
Bring me to life**_

_**  
**_"IT'S OVERRRRR!!"Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes charged towards Valefor and wrapped it's arms around its waist incasing Valefor's arms to it side and shot straight up into the air.

_**Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside **_

"Wait Rakaia you don't want to do this." Crayus pleaded as he looked at the heartless cold eyes that Rakaia glared at him with.

"I'M YOUR BROTHER GOT DAMMIT!" Crayus shouted as Red eyes continued to take Valefor up into the air.

"AND THEY WERE MY FAMILY!"Rakaia shouted back as Red eyes started to spin in circles and suddenly head back to the ground, in nothing but a straight shot with Valefor still in its grasp.

**Save me  
call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone**

"YOU…YOU CAN'T DO THIS, THIS ISNT LIKE YOU!" Crayus shouted as he looked towards the ground that they were heading for.

"This is what you made me to be." Rakaia said coldly as Red eyes as if on cue got close enough to ground and let Valefor go, causing it and Crayus to crash into the ground hard. (_Think of Charizard's seismic toss)_

_**Save me  
save me from the nothing I've become **_

"NOW IT'S TIME YOU DIE!" Rakaia said as Red eyes berserker Dragon flew up above Valefor giving himself a good view of the Blood beast that lay on the ground not moving an inch.

"RED EYES ONSLAUGHT BARRAGE!" Rakaia shouted as his Red eyes berserker started to charge up its attack in its mouth again. The huge Reddish green energy ball started to form in its mouth, but this time Red eyes was putting all its energy into this last attack. Finally Red eyes was done charging and it released its attack at full power, another six Berserker Cannons fell straight on top of Valefor causing a huge explosion on impact.

The explosion was so huge that it blew back Ancient Fairy dragon and Luna and Sega causing them to hit the wall that was connected to the entrance of the room.

_**Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**_

There was dust and smoke everywhere, along with debris and rubble of buildings. Beside all that was a big crater where Valefor and Crayus laid before the attack connected and now there was nothing. The only thing that breathing in that battle right now was Rakaia was breathing heavily as his Red eyes Berserker reverted back into Red eyes Darkness dragon, who was also breathing heavy at the power that they had used up.

"It's….It's over." Rakaia said slowly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he knew the destruction he caused wasn't pretty.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter Rakaia finally snapped and Crayus finally bit the bullet and got brought down. And Chazz what battle, what will happen next time, what's going on with Atticus and Isabella? Are they going to be able to defeat the mighty Victor and what of Jaden and Alexis? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew I'm tired

Jaden: I bet you are

Sega: yea you put a song in the story you know some people aren't going to like that.

Me: so what I put a song in the first one and people like that one so lighten up beast girl it'll be alright.

Luna: Yea well look how about we do something fun tonight

Me: What do you have in mind?

Alexis: yea what do you have in mind?

Luna: I call it operation mess with Crowler!"

Everyone falls anime style

Me: I could have thought of that one.

Sega: But you didn't and anyway we're all about to turn in but anyway this is the chapter written by Rakaia so I hope you guys liked it so like me please review so we can get to the next one See ya. **  
**


	32. Revelations of The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Wow it's been a week since I haven't updated well maybe a little more.

Sega: A week it's been a long time since either of us has updated.

Jaden: Yea what the heck are you two doing that's so important than our stories?

Me and Sega: Ummmmm School? "Rakaia and Sega looks at Jaden confused"

Jaden: Is that all come on this is about dueling and kicking bad guys butts, and getting our game on.

Me: Jaden you're and idiot

Sega: I second that statement.

Alexis: He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot so back off!

"Rakaia and Sega looks at Alexis nervously and nod their heads in agreement"

Alexis: Good now if you don't mind I think I'll start the chapter, is there anything you two would like to say to stop me from starting this chapter?

"Rakaia and Sega quickly shakes their heads no and moves out the way."

Alexis: Good now alright everybody it's time for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 32  
Revelations of the Past**

**The third floor of the fortress**

The area was completely destroyed, the walls were completely shattered and scattered all over the area and there in the center of the room was a huge crater with a body and duel monster lying beside each other. The Monster was the Blood Beast Relinquished, who was disintegrating slowly and the boy that lay beside him was Alex a high quality member of the shadow stalkers.

Blair and Chazz looked around the room and saw the destruction that the fight between them had caused. The room was full of debris and dust still loomed in the air.

While Chazz took in the horrible scenery, Blair slowly walked over to the crater with Chazz's right arm around her neck as she supported him for the time being.

"You ok?" She asked as she slowly continued to help Chazz walk towards the crater to see Alex one last time.

"Yea, just a little scratch it's nothing the Chazz can't handle." He said confidently, but still hissing at the pain he was feeling in his ribs. "See what I tell you it's nothing." He managed to say.

Blair let out a slight smile as they neared the edge of the crater. "Yea I can see that." She said as she smirked at Chazz and then turned her heads towards the bottom of the crater were Alex lay motionless.

"He put up one hell of fight didn't he?" Chazz said with nothing, but seriousness in his tone.

Blair could only nod at the outcome. "He was our age Chazz, nothing more than a young innocent kid that was corrupted by Dante." Blair stated as she closed her eyes feeling sorry for Alex.

"Yea I know." Chazz said as he did the same." That's why we got to put an end to this once and for all." Chazz spoke up as his shot back open and looked down at Alex.

"No more coming back, this time when we deliver the final blow we finish it." Chazz said with anger starting to rise in his voice.

Blair turned her head slightly and glanced at the duel academy duelist and nodded her head in agreement. "I agree." She said as she slowly tried to turn towards the door leading up to the top floor where Jaden and Alexis we're dealing with Dante and Destiny, or so they thought.

"Come we got to see if their ok." Blair said as she slowly started to help Chazz walks to towards the stairs.

"Yea you're right." Chazz said as he looked up the stairs that headed towards the top of the fortress. "_Slacker you better not die on me_." His mind raced as he thought of what kind of trouble that Jaden could be having with Dante right now.

"Err...Wait." A voice came from the crater causing a chill to run down, both the spine of Chazz and Blair.

"It…It can't be." Chazz said frightened as he slowly turned his head around to look back at the crater.

"I thought…he was…" Blair said as she did the same as Chazz, turning head back towards the crater with her eyes widening in horror as she saw a hand reach out from the crater and grasp the edge.

Suddenly using whatever strength in that arm the hand had left lifted up the body of the young boy that the two duelists had just defeated.

"No way!" Chazz said as he quickly took his arm from around Blair's shoulders and got in front of her, gritting his teeth.

Alex slowly crawled away from the edge of the crater and looked up the spiky haired duelist.

"You're…You're strong." Alex managed to say, has his chest went in and out as he tried to catch his breath, but he knew it was useless.

"Hmph, tell me about it, so tell me did you come back for more!" Chazz shouted glaring at Alex, as if he stood in front of Blair with his arms outstretched.

Alex just shook his head and slowly fell to one knee."You beat me, Spirit duelists." Alex said slowly causing Chazz and Blair to look at him in confusion.

"Huh? Spirit Duelists?" They both said in unison as they looked at Alex who could barely keep himself up as he looked at the two duelists that stood in front of him.

"You mean you don't know huh?" Alex said as his eyes started to close slowly fell to his side, causing Chazz's eyes to widen in horror.

"HEY! KID!" Chazz screamed as he ran towards Alex with Blair right behind him.

"ALEX!" She called as the two duelists got to him and kneeled down beside him, looking at him with face full of worry.

"Hey kid you're going to be ok." Chazz said as he slowly lifted the top of Alex body and leaned him against a busted rock formation.

"You're too soft." Alex said harshly as he started to cough up Blood.

"Hey stop talking!" Blair scolded as she tried to search for something to take care of his injuries. "Save your energy, if you don't you could." Blair tried to say as she tried to tend to his wounds.

"I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Alex shouted as he pushed Chazz off of him with the little strength he had left.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WE'RE JUST TRYING TO HELP!' Chazz screamed as he got back up and glared at Alex, who just laid against the rock glaring back at Chazz.

"HELPING WON'T DO ANYTHING, BUT GET YOU KILLED!" Alex screamed back causing Chazz to get grit his teeth.

"You think everything can be won by friendship or the goodness of your heart, or the power of everyone being beside you." Alex continued as he looked down at the ground, his voice cracking up with every word.

"You're just like the last batch of duelist that was sent after Dante and not just them the one before that as well." Alex continued now with tears starting to form up in his eyes.

"Batch of duelist, what are you talking about?" Blair said as she looked at Alex confused.

"Yea I thought Jaden was the last person to beat Dante.' Chazz said as he walked back towards the two and stood in front of Alex broken body with his arms crossed, waiting for him to speak.

Alex just shook his head negatively and looked up at Blair, then turned his attention towards Chazz.

"You thought wrong; before Jaden was even born Dante roamed the shadow realm for years constantly picking up a batch of duelist to join in whatever scheme that he had in that power hungry head of his.

"Years?" Blair repeated.

"Exactly." Alex continued. "Every decade or so Dante would hunt for a group of duelist that lived a hard life, it didn't the age, or whether it was girl or boy, he just needed a group of duelist that would suit him for whatever mission he had to carry out.

"Mission? What do you mean Mission?" Chazz asked now fully interested in what Alex had to say.

Alex slowly looked up at Chazz and then back down with his tears completely dried up from crying before.

"Dante….Dante isn't the only one after your world." Alex said slowly not raising his head up to look either of the two duelists again.

"WHAT!" Blair and Chazz shouted as they both looked at each other in horror then back at Alex who eyes had closed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THE ONLY ONE?" Chazz shouted as he looked down at Alex, who slowly raised his head back up again this time slower than what he did previously.

"Right now that….That doesn't matter…What matters now is that you must kill Dante." Alex stated. "No matter what…Dammit." Alex cursed as he coughed in between his sentences with Blood still spilling out of his mouth.

"You got to throw away your sympathy, that good heart to heart bull won't work against him." Alex said trying to reason with the two duel academy duelists.

Chazz closed his eyes and continued to let Alex speak his mind.

"What you don't understand is that at the slight sign of weakness Dante will take advantage and will kill you." Alex said holding his ribs, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You must have been through a lot with Dante.' Blair said slowly as she looked at Alex with worry her eyes. She could tell that Alex was holding a lot in, but why was he telling us this, why would he turn against Dante.

"You sound like you didn't like being a shadow stalker kid." Chazz said as Alex smirked a bit and started to chuckle.

"Kid huh?" Alex said as he kept his eyes looking at the ground. "What if I told you I was older than you?" Alex said still coughing.

"So what's your point?" Chazz said as he looked down at Alex.

"Yea you don't look any older than seventeen." Blair said as she looked at Alex.

Alex shook his head in agreement. "You're right about that I was Seventeen." Alex stated his voice starting to leave him as he continued to speak.

"I been beside Dante ever since he took my family away from me, slaughtering them with that monster he calls Armageddon." Alex said as he finally looked up at the two duelists again. "That was one hundred years ago." Alex said slowly causing Chazz and Blair to gasp in shock.

"One…..One hundred years ago!" Chazz said still in shock. "But you don't look no older than us, how is that possible?" Chazz said with his mouth hanging open as he looked at the boy whose eyes closed again.

"The power of the shadows, that's all that it is." Alex said, suddenly his body started to glow and then starting from his feet he started to turn into nothing but pure energy.

"Listen to me." Alex said quickly as he forced his eyes open one last time. "KILL DANTE, DON'T LET HIM RUIN ANYBODY ELSES LIVES!" Alex shouted. "MY LIFE, JESSICA'S, MARIA'S AND…AND…CRA!" Alex words were cut short as his eyes closed and his hands fell to his side.

"ALEX!" Chazz screamed has he kneeled down and started to shake Alex, trying to revive him. "COME ON WAKE UP! ALEX!" Chazz screamed, now tears were rolling down Chazz's cheek as he found out the truth on why he was a part of the shadow stalkers, something he wasn't expecting to find.

"CHAZZ STOP IT!" Blair yelled as she grabbed Chazz's arms and tried to force him from shaking Alex who's body finally disappeared completely in Chazz's hand causing Chazz's eyes to widen in horror at what he just witness.

"He's…He's gone." Chazz said as he looked his hands and saw a few energy particles float away slowly and disappeared into nothing. "Grrrr…." Chazz growled as he closed his eyes shut, tears streaming down faster than before as he witnessed someone that was actually innocent die in front of his eyes.

"He died….He…Died." Chazz started as Blair held on to him, with her closed still trying to retrain him as best as she could.

"He….he had no part in this….AND HE WAS FORCE TO FIGHT FOR THAT….THAT…ARRGGGHHH!!" Chazz screamed as in a blind of rage pushed Blair off him completely and got up and stormed towards the entrance to the top of the fortress.

"CHAZZ!" Blair screamed now with tears streaming down her face as well. She hated seeing Chazz like this, whenever something was bothering him at all. Even though she never told him, she still felt what he was feeling like, like they were connected.

"Blair leave I'm going to handle this myself." Chazz said this time more infuriated, but without the shouting.

"WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GO HANDLE THIS BY YOURSELF RIGHT!" Blair shouted as she glare at Chazz with tears still fallen from her eyes and to the floor. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BY YOURSELF, BEAT DANTE AND WHOEVER ELSE HE GOT UP THERE PROTECTING HIM!" Blair shouted. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" She scolded.

"YOU FRIENDS THAT ARE WILLING TO FIGHT WITH YOU AND YOU WANT TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY AND DO THIS BY YOURSELF!" Blair screamed again as she started walking towards Chazz, her feet stomping the ground under her.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? LET YOU ALL GET KILLED!" Chazz shouted back as he turned around and glared at Blair was now standing in front of him.

"I can't let that happen." Chazz said trying to calm down." So I'm going to go finish this myself." He ended.

Blair was now fuming."You're going to go finish this yourself huh?" Blair said repeating the words that came out of the duelist mouth.

Chazz just nodded at the comment; suddenly Blair's arm reached back and her hand came down swiftly on Chazz's left cheek turning his head completely to the side.

"So damn stupid." She said coldly as she looked up at Chazz who was shocked by the slap from the girl that he risked his life to save.

"Blair." Chazz said slowly.

"Shut up." Blair said quickly cutting him off. "Don't think for one second that I'm going to let you throw your life away, by yourself fighting whatever that thing is up there." She said sternly as she looked at the boy that captured her heart.

"I didn't bring myself to protect you, if I didn't care about you." Blair stated as she looked down at the ground and then back up him again.

"We make out of this together." She said as she smirked. "Me, you and everybody else ok, after this we're all going home." Blair said with a smile, causing Chazz to smile back at her and nod his head.

"Alright then, what are we standing her for, Jaden needs our help?" Chazz said with a smirk as Blair continued to smile as they both turned towards the entrance to the top of the fortress and took off up the stairs.

**Second Floor**

Victor stood in the middle of the room smirking as Atticus glared at him. Isabella stood in pure confusion as in what Victor was talking about, but from the sound of it she didn't like it.

"Come on Atticus, you really didn't forget did you?" Victor asked smugly as he continued to smirk evilly.

"Grr….Victor." Atticus growled as he looked at the shadow stalker who stood in front of him.

"What's wrong Atticus, don't tell me you forgotten about everything we use to do together." Victor stated as his smirk turned into a huge crazed smile.

"Think of all the people we sent to the shadows, think of all the cards and power we took from them as they begged for mercy." Victor stated.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Atticus screamed, causing Victor to stop whatever he was saying. "That wasn't me, and you know it." Atticus hissed as he eyes glared at Victor like daggers.

Isabella looked at Atticus confused and somewhat scared at what Victor was getting at.

"Atticus…What's he talking about?" Isabella asked as she looked at Atticus with concern written all over her face.

Atticus didn't say anything at first; instead he just let out a deep breath and continued to glare at Victor, but started to explain himself as he watched Victor making sure he didn't make a move.

"It happened not too long ago as matter of fact it happened when I first came to Duel Academy."Atticus started slowly making sure Isabella heard every word that came out of his mouth.

"When I first got there I didn't really know anybody, well until this guy came along." Atticus said as he continued to keep his eyes on Victor.

"Those were the times weren't they Atty?" Victor said somewhat amused by Atticus's story telling. "Aww good times, good times."

"Shut it." Atticus said coldly as Victor actually did what Atticus commanded and let him speak.

"Victor was Ra yellow when I first met him, and not to long after that shot himself up to Obelisk Blue. "Atticus continued to explain."This guy could duel no doubt about it, but there was something about him, about his dueling." Atticus continued.

"About his dueling?" Isabella repeated.

Atticus nodded slowly as he continued his story. "When I watched duel for the first time, something happened like the whole area changed and everything went black. It was no one else there, but me and him and the kid he was dueling." Atticus continued.

"That kid was a real pain; he actually left a scar on my back."Victor said jokingly.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Atticus shouted.

"The duel went back and forth and what I failed to realize that Victor was toying with the boy." Atticus said with anger in his voice. "Suddenly things started to change for the worst, and soon after the duel was over everything went back to normal. "Atticus said.

"Let me finish from here Atticus." Victor stated. "Once I erased the brat from existence I came to realize that Atticus here was interested in what he saw." Victor said smirking again. "Of course he didn't know that the power was dark and that it came with a price, but you know how we boys are." Victor stated as he crossed his arms and looked at Isabella.

"Think about he felt after he saw my power at work." Victor stated as he took a step forward towards Isabella.

"VICTOR STOP IT!" Atticus screamed as he ran in front Isabella with his arms outstretched in front of her using his body to shield her from anything.

'He didn't know he was just young boy that saw something he never seen, before." Victor stated. "Isn't that right mate, you were hooked." Victor continued.

"Atty…Atticus." Isabella said slowly as she closed her eyes tightly not wanting to hear anymore.

"Oh the story gets better.' Victor stated. "Once Atticus journeyed into the darkness without knowing an alternate personally was created. We know him as….Nightshroud." Victor stated as Atticus eyes widened in horror that the very name that came out of Victor's mouth.

"Once Atticus useless self was completely sent off to the shadows, Nightshroud took over and together we started sending students from Duel Academy into the shadow realm...One…by…one." Victor stated as he smirked sadistically at Isabella.

"Tell me girl, have you heard of the students that disappeared at the abandoned dorm at that wretched school." Victor questioned.

Isabella didn't speak at first she just shook her head in approval.

"Tell me then who do you think was one of the students?" Victor stated as he pointed towards Atticus, causing Isabella eyes to widening in fear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean…It…was you Atticus." Isabella said sadly as she slowly looked up at Atticus whose eyes were glued to the ground in front of them. He stood in front of her with his hands outstretched in a shield like position.

"Yea it was me." Atticus said sadly, he didn't know what to say or what she would think so he kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"It was too late for me to realize how stupid I was, to even take the power that he offered me." Atticus started. "But I was too immature to understand anything that was going on….I messed up." Atticus finished as he closed his eyes shut.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped his waste and pulls him close as a cheek pressed again his back.

"What...Isabella!" Atticus exclaimed shocked as he turned his head slightly trying to take a glance at Isabella who was holding him as close she could.

"I don't care." She said simply as she kept her grip firm around his waist." I don't care what happened back then, The Atticus I know would never hurt anyone, especially without giving a good reason to and even then he still wouldn't." Isabella said in his defense. "So you don't have to apologize to me, I already understand." She said as she slowly let him go and took a step forward in front of him.

"If you want to go through Atticus you'll have to go through me first." Isabella said sternly as she stood in front of Atticus this time and placed her two fingers around a card and gently gave it a tug.

"Come on just try it.' Isabella said boldly.

"Hehe…is that really what you want." Victor said as he looked at Isabella who just kept her stance in front of Atticus.

"Isabella this guy is dangerous you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Atticus stated as he tried to convince Isabella not to go against Victor.

"Really Atticus, I'm counting on it." Isabella said confidently. "Don't try to stop me either; I'm here protecting you and everyone that's in this fight for us." She said as she glared at Victor who stood there with his arms crossed still with the same smug look on his face.

"Jaden and the others are fighting real hard right now, trying to put an end to all this, how do I know?"  
Isabella said without taking her eyes off of Victor. "I know they wouldn't let you come here alone. "She finished as Atticus just smiled and stood beside her.

"So we take this guy down together." He said confidently as well.

Isabella shook her head in agreement and looked at Victor who just shook his head in disappointment.

"You two just don't get it do you?' he said as he turned to his side and smirked evilly at the two duelists again.

"You really think you have a chance against us, well me and a friend of mine." Victor stated as he turned back around and looked at Atticus.

"A friend of yours?" Atticus repeated.

"Actually he's a pretty good friend to both of us." Victor stated as he extended his arm to his side and held it out straight.

"So hey Atticus, say hey to your old friend. " Victor stated as dark matter started to form in the space that was next to Victor. Suddenly the matter started to take shape of a ghost, or if anything a spirit.

Nightshroud wore a tight-fitting overcoat with raised shoulders and waistline and gold and green trimmings. He wore a mask that was similar to the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon; it was completely black with the exception of blue-eye pieces with a red stone in the center of its forehead. It was nothing but an immaterial spirit; His chest was slightly showing to be nothing, but bones, a rib cage even. The cloak covered its entire body, it had no legs and his arms were covered by the cloak, but you could tell that they were long.

"Say hello to our good buddy Nightshroud." Victor stated smirking evilly and crazed like.

"Grr…"Atticus growled as he looked at the evil spirit that once possessed him.

"That….That thing was in you." Isabella said trying not to freak at the sight that was in front of her.

"And now we're finally going to bury that thing." Atticus said as he stood beside Isabella and grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Isabella was taken back a little, but slowly looked at Atticus and smiled. "Right, Together." Isabella said as she turned her back to the two foes that stood before them.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Victor said as he slightly turned his head towards Nightshroud who floated in silence.

"I think I should show them what real power is." Victor stated as Nightshroud suddenly turned around towards Victor facing him.

"You have out lived your usefulness." Nightshroud said, dark voice echoing throughout the room.

"Outlived my…What the hell are you talking about?' Victor said gritting his teeth as the shadow like spirit started making its way towards him.

"I no longer need your insistence in this matter I will take care of this myself." Nightshroud muttered as he continued floating towards Victor.

Suddenly one of his arms raised and jabbed Victor in the Chest, piercing it with its long sharp claws coming through the other side of Victor.

"You….You…You Bastard." Victor said as blood flowed out his mouth and landed on the cloak of Nightshroud, who twisted his claws inside Victor's chest killing him instantly and throwing his lifeless body to the side.

Flexing his claws slowly as he turned towards the two duelists that stood in front of him. "You will die next." The dark figure stated as he looked at both Isabella and Atticus with light blue piercing eyes.

"Alright Isabella this it." Atticus said as he reached for his trademark card hoping that it had healed some.

"I know it's all or nothing now." Isabella said as she grabbed her trademark card as well and prepared for the worst.

**First Floor**

Rakaia was still floating on his Red eyes darkness Dragon breathing heavily as he looked at the destruction that he caused.

The rage that he felt inside was unleashed and now Crayus was defeated, or so he thought. The buildings the surrounded the area looked so real, but he had to remember they weren't. They were still in the fortress.

"RAKAIA!' Luna shouted not too far away wave for the dragon duelist to come back to her.

Rakaia couldn't help but smile, he was tired and so was his dragon he could use a little rest before they took down Armageddon.

Rakaia turned his attention back towards the crater that Crayus was in and shook his head.

"This could have all been avoided you know?" Rakaia said as his Red eyes darkness dragon slowly tried turned around.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice said from the crater as a dragon shot out quickly from the rubble bashing Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in the face hard sending it and Rakaia flying hard into the ground.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as she leaped on top of her Ancient Fairy dragon and flew towards Rakaia.

"Damn I thought Dragon boy took him out." Sega said to herself as she got up and looked on.

"Rage of the Dragon." Crayus said slowly laughing as Rakaia and his Red Eyes got back up to their feet. "The special ability of Red eyes, enabling it to transform on nothing but pure emotion." Crayus stated as he looked at Rakaia.

"You're still too weak to control it." Crayus said as he glared at Rakaia.

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon reared its head back and unleashed a power blast towards Crayus and Valefor, but Valefor grunted at the attack and backhanded it with its wing sending it flying back towards Luna and her Dragon.

"LUNA!" Rakaia shouted as the attack hit them causing a huge explosion and sending them both back into the ground.

"Dammit… LUNA!" Rakaia screamed again as he watched Luna hit the ground with her dragon. He quickly turned towards Crayus, his dragon growling furiously now. "YOU SON A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Rakaia screamed as Red eyes charged towards Valefor, but was blasted by one of Valefor's laser cannon that sat on its shoulder.

The Blast caught Red eyes in the chest and then Valefor fired another one catching it in the face, causing it to scream in pain.

"Now Valefor Blood Cycle!" Crayus said calmly as Valefor extended its wings and started spinning uncontrollably, Valefor continued to spin, faster and faster as he suddenly flew towards red eyes bashing him in the face and sending him crashing through a couple of buildings and then a rock formation, leaving nothing but debris in their trail.

"RAKAIA!" Sega shouted as she ran towards Luna and saw Rakaia fly past her. "Dammit she thought as he looked down at Luna who was trying to pick herself up along with her dragon.

"Luna you ok?" Sega asked as she looked at her fallen friend.

"Yea I'll be fine, but what about Rakaia. " Luna asked as she finally picked herself up.

"I don't know he might be in over his head here." Sega said as she looked at the direction Rakaia had crashed in.

"I know." Luna said sadly as she took a step towards her Dragon. "I know." She said again as she hopped on top of her dragon.

"Come we got to help him." Luna said as she glanced back at Sega. "Can you still fight?" She asked.

Sega just smirked. "Don't worry about me; I got the card that can take that thing down." Sega said as she grabbed Tiburscia's card.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " A voice said, suddenly out of nowhere a blast came from out of nowhere catching Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon off guard, causing it to crash into the ground along with Luna again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sega shouted as she turned around and her footsteps coming from behind them.

Suddenly two huge figures, with two smaller figures riding on top of them appeared from the shadows.

"Oh I was waiting for this." Said one of the voices that stood on top of the figure that look like a fighter.

"I know you have Jessica, that's why I'm letting you have the runt, while I take care of his little girlfriend." The other figure said.

"Thanks Maria you're the best." Jessica said smirking at Sega who gritted her teeth at the girl that stood before her.

"Grr…Now what?" Sega asked as she looked at the two girls that approached them.

Luna slowly brought herself up to her hands and knees and started to cough up blood. "What…_cough_…the hell…_coughs_... Was that?" She asked in between coughs.

Sega continued to glare at the two girls, that's until Crayus floated down behind them smirking at her evilly.

"Big trouble." Sega said slowly as the three shadow Stalkers glared at the Sega and Luna evilly while Rakaia was still laying under the rubble of that he crashed through.

* * *

**Whoa these guys can't catch a break, Atticus and Isabella are up against the real Nightshroud and Rakaia is out and Luna and Sega are about to face off again Crayus and the two witches of the Shadow Stalkers, this isn't good and what of Jaden and Alexis… Find out next time on Yugioh GX  
**

**Me: Alright everyone I won't do a conversation this time, it's late and I'm tired and I'm trying to get back into updating, It's takes away a lot of energy, but I will back with another update soon so keep a close eye out for this one. Catch you guys later….Oh please Read and Review. **


	33. Duelist VS Stalkers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: I guess I'll go ahead and update this one while I got the chance.

Sega: took you long enough

Me: Look here! I wasn't talking to you!

Sega: It doesn't matter your still stupid.

Me: Takes stupid to know stupid, stupid.

Sega: If I were you I'd watch it.

Me: Stupid!

Sega: What the hell is with you I told you to watch it!

Me: You watch it now! Now shut up and start the damn chapter!

Sega: it's your story you do it!

Me: Damn it Rivera Grrrrrr! Fine No Birthday Cake for you!

Sega: But it's my Birthday!

Me: Who gives a Damn I'm starting the story!

* * *

**Chapter 33  
Duelist VS Stalkers**

**On the first floor**

Sega gritted her teeth as she glared at the three shadow stalkers that stood in front of her and Luna. She couldn't believe what they were up against, it didn't make any sense. Crayus should be dead and these two idiots that posed their selves at threatening should be out, licking Dante's heels right now.

"So I think it's about time we get things started don't you think?" Jessica stated as she smirked evilly at Sega, who just gritted her teeth at the shadow stalker.

"Yea I think we wasted too much time on these little runts." Maria added as Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon got back to their feet and glared at the shadow stalkers.

"Well why don't you two go ahead and have fun then." Crayus stated as he looked at the rubble that Rakaia was lying under. "I still got some unfinished business I have to take care of." Crayus ended as he and his blood began to make their way towards it.

"Oh No you don't!" Luna shouted as she hoped back on her Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You're not going anywhere near him!" She scolded as she glared at Crayus, who looked amused by her actions.

"I don't think you have a say so in the matter!" Maria shouted as she pointed at Luna. "BLOOD BEAST ANANTA VEMON PULSE!" Maria shouted as her blood beast replied with a loud roar and started shooting a green energy blast coming from each of its head, causing Ancient Fairy Dragon to take flight to avoid being hit.

"LUNA!" Sega shouted.

"You have your own problems." Jessica stated as her Blood beast slowly started to make its way towards her.

"_Oh damn_." Sega thought as she glared at Jessica. "_This tramp is going to kill me, like literary_." Her mind raced as Jessica smirked down at her.

"Any last words brat, before you become nothing but a blood stain on my monsters fist." Jessica threatened as her smirk grew wider as she looked at the helpless Sega.

'Grr just keep talking." Sega retorted as she continued to use her free hand to play with the card that she as holding in-between her fingers.

"_I don't know if this will work, but right now it's the probably the only monster I got that can probably hold her off_." She thought again as she continued to look up the girl that clearly wanted to kill her.

"Oh well if you don't have anything else to say, then I guess it's time to we get this show on the road." Jessica stated as she pointed towards Sega, whose eyes widened in horror.

"Alright Colossus! Let's make sure this little bitch get's everything that she deserves!" Jessica shouted has Colossus gave a loud war cry and brought its arm back and glared at Sega.

"_Oh shit_." Sega thought again as she pulled her card out." _I guess it's now or never_." She thought again. "I CALL OUT THE DEMON HYBRID TIBURSCIA!' Sega shouted as she tossed her card in the air quickly, causing it to glow a bright red once again it reappearing in front of her.

"TIME TO DIE!" Jessica shouted as her Colossus shot its arm forward, threatening to crush Sega in mere seconds. But Tiburscia landed in front of Sega, deflecting the punch completely.

"Grr The hell." Jessica stated as she gritted her teeth as she looked at the hybrid that stood before her and her Blood beast. "So the fur ball is back huh?" Jessica asked sarcastically as her Colossus jumped back and got into a fighting stance ready to oppose the hybrid once again.

"Oh well it makes no difference to me, I'LL JUST KILL YOU BOTH!" Jessica shouted as she pointed at Sega and her Tiburscia. "COLOSSUS BLAST BARRAGE!" Jessica shouted as her Colossus let out another war cry and started throwing its fist forward sending a barrage of punches towards Sega.

"Grr" Tiburscia growled, and as if on instinct it leaped in front of Sega taking on the full power of the attack. But it wasn't without damage, for with each attack that landed was a massive explosion causing Tiburscia to scream in pain. As the punches landed all over its body, from its legs to its arms and the side area.

"NOW FINISH THE JOB!" Jessica shouted as Colossus reared its arm back again and trusted it forward. It's fist colliding perfectly with Tiburscia's jaw, sending it flying through a rock formation and causing it to crash into the ground.

"TIBURSCIA!" Sega screamed as she bolted towards her fallen monster. "Tiburscia you ok?" She asked as she knelt down, by its side to check on it.

"Get…Get ...Get away from me you filthy human.' Tiburscia stated slowly as it slowly tried to get back to its feet.

"Huh? What?" Sega said stunned by the monsters words.

"I…I don't need some weakling human, to tend to me." Tiburscia stated harshly as it finally got back up and glared at Colossus." This…This battle is mine and mine alone." He stated angrily as he gritted his teeth and got ready to attack.

"But your hurt, you haven't even healed from the last fight yet." Sega said as she looked at her monster with worry filling her eyes.

"And you summoned me anyway." Tiburscia said harshly as he took a step forward to face Colossus once again. "Humans never change, always thinking about themselves, even in the time of battle." Tiburscia stated causing Sega's heart to ache.

The words hit Sega's heart like a ton of bricks, she knew that she had her moments but through it all she was never really selfish. She was good friend with a good heart and no matter what that Tiger said, she knew it wasn't true.

"And what about you!" Sega snapped, Tiburscia ignoring her outburst.

"It's kind of ironic you would call me selfish considering when I first summoned you, you tried to take over my body and kill one of my friends!" Sega continued. "Sounds kind of heartless to me don't it, you still needed a human to control that power of yours didn't you!" Sega shouted causing Tiburscia head to turn around quickly glaring at her.

"What…..Did…You…say?" Tiburscia said menacingly as he glared at Sega, who stood her ground against the renegade hybrid.

"You heard me." Sega stated as she glared back at the tiger that turn its attention towards her.

"Silly Human, how dare you insult me like that?" Tiburscia scolded as he took a step towards her.

"BLAST BARRAGE!' Jessica shouted as Colossus through another barrage fist, doubling the explosive power than before hitting Tiburscia in the back, causing him to scream in agony once again.

"TIBURSCIA!" Sega shouted as her tiger like monster fell before her. Its body smoking from the mini explosion each hit caused.

"Now it's time to finish this little kitty cat." Jessica stated as Colossus started making its way towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sega shouted as she ran in front of Tiburscia and stretched her arms out defending him. "Don't you dare come in any closer?" Sega said coldly as she glared at Jessica, who just smirked back at her.

"Oh and why not, you think you can stop me from doing whatever I please. "Jessica stated as she continued to look down on Sega. "Oh you're so pathetic, even when you were on our side; you still never stood a chance."Jessica stated as she pointed at Sega.

"Colossus finish the brat off we can save the kitty for later." Jessica stated as Colossus reared its arm back once again and got ready to deliver the final blow.

"DARKNESS INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" A voice shouted from the rubble hitting Colossus directly in the chest, sending it and Jessica into a rock formation, causing it to crash on top of them.

"Huh? What the…" Sega stated as she turned her head and saw Rakaia breathing heavily on top of his Red eyes darkness dragon, who didn't look any better.

"Rakaia!" Sega stated as she looked at him a smile coming across her face.

Rakaia looked down at her and smirked. 'Hey you ok?" He asked as Sega shook her head in approval.

'Trust me I've been better." Sega stated as she turned her attention back towards Jessica, who was still lying under the rubble.

"Good…I." Rakaia started to say, but soon a blast came from out of nowhere sending him and his red eyes back into the ground again.

"RAKAIA!" Sega screamed as she saw Rakaia and his dragon get blasted into the ground.

"You still want stay down will you?" Crayus stated as he was standing on top of his Blood Beast dragon, with his arms folded. "You really just should die." Crayus stated.

"Oh don't...Count on it." Rakaia said as he barely lifted his body up from off the ground."I'm…I'm still here and still breathing." He managed to say in between breaths. "Which means I'm...Still better than you." Rakaia said mockingly, causing Crayus's eyes to narrow as he glared at Rakaia.

"Better than me, YOU CAN NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" Crayus shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia again. "VALEFOR BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus screamed as Valefor gave a loud roar and started to spin out of control again.

"Red eyes!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes quickly snapped open as Valefor was closing in on the attack, missing him barely.

"Now DARKNESS INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes darkness dragon shot dark energy blast from its mouth only to be deflected by Valefor's blood cycle attack.

"Ha pathetic!" Crayus shouted again as Valefor took off after Red eyes in a dragon flight chase. "Get back here boy!" Crayus shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" Rakaia shouted back as his dragon turned around quickly as Valefor continued to fly towards them. "GOTCHA RED EYES NOW!" Rakaia shouted, causing his Red eyes to open his mouth and send another darkness blast towards Valefor who easily dodged the close range attack.

"Dammit!" Rakaia hissed as Valefor bashed Red eyes in the face sending it into the ground, but it quickly regained its composure and saw Valefor heading towards them again.

"YOUR MINE!" Crayus shouted as Valefor tried to bash Red eyes again, but it quickly dodged the attack causing Valefor the crash into another rock formation.

"ALRIGHT RED EYES THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Rakaia screamed as he pointed towards the busted rock formation that Valefor had crashed through.

"NOW DARKNESS INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia screamed again, causing Red eyes to roar as loud as it could as it started to put all its energy into its final attack.

"THIS IS IT!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes continued to generate as much power that it possibly could.

Suddenly Valefor shot through the debris and bolted towards Red eyes as he continued to charge its attack.

"THIS IS IT RAKAIA!" Crayus shouted as he pointed towards them. "VALEFOR BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus screamed as his eyes grew wider and his expression was something a sadistic person would call scary.

"FIRE RED EYES!" Rakaia shouted as Valefor started to spin out of control once again and straight for Red eyes. While Valefor was spinning Rakaia's Red eyes managed to unleash a super Darkness inferno blast that headed straight for the spinning Blood beast.

Valefor continued to close in, as the blast was getting closer. The anticipation caused Rakaia to sweat and Crayus smirk only got wider.

"IT'S TIME LITTLE BROTHER, TIME TO PAY A VISIT TO THE GRAVE, OUR PARENTS GRAVE THAT IS!" Crayus screamed as Valefor collided with the Red eyes attack, causing a huge power struggle between the two monsters.

"I WON'T…LOSE… I WON'T LOSE TO YOU CRAYUS...I WON'T DIE!" Rakaia shouted at the of his lungs as the power struggle erupted into a massive a explosion, sending a huge gust of wind in every direction, causing the battle to stop, between Luna and Maria and also caught the attention of Sega and Jessica.

"What...What power?" Luna stated as she looked back at the explosion that hung in the air.

"I…I…I don't believe it." Sega stated. "That…That came out of Dragon boy." She added as she continued to look on. Unknowingly to them, the two Shadow stalkers were smirking at the sight.

"So do you think he's finished?" Maria stated as she glanced over to her left to look at Jessica, who just nodded.

"Totally." Jessica stated as the explosion died down leaving nothing but a huge cloud of smoke.

"So…So who...Who won?" Luna asked as she looked on anxiously waiting to see if her boyfriend was alive or not.

Red eyes appeared fallen slowly from the smoke cloud with Rakaia lying on the back of his neck.

"Oh no!" Luna stated as her hand covered her mouth.

"No…Dragon boy." Sega stated her eyes widening at the sight of Rakaia and his monster fallen slowly to the ground.

"Rakaia….NO RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as Red eyes crashed into the ground hard with Rakaia bouncing off its neck and landing on the ground beside his monster.

"Oh no Rakaia." Luna stated as she was about to leap off her Ancient Fairy Dragon to check on him, but Maria and her Blood beast cut her off, by sending a barrage of energy blasts towards them.

"Grr I don't have time to play with you right now!" Luna shouted as her Ancient Fairy dragon turned around and opened up its mouth quickly. 'ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Luna shouted as white energy blast was shot from Ancient Fairy Dragon's mouth, colliding with the monsters chest sending it into the ground, but it quickly recovered.

"Hmph Pathetic." Maria stated as her Blood Beast Ananta opened up all five of its mouths and pointed it directly at Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Let's see how you handle this."Maria stated. "ANANTA POLARITY VIRUS SHOT!" Maria screamed as all five heads started to generate what looked like an equal amount of energy in each of their mouths. Suddenly they all shot up at a point in the air, concentrating all the energy into one blast.

"What…What the hell!" Luna shouted as the blast stopped for a second and then shot towards Ancient Fairy Dragon hitting it in the chest sending it flying back towards Rakaia, causing Luna to fall off, and landing beside him.

"And that's game." Maria mocked as she looked at Luna who lay beside Rakaia who was unconscious at the moment.

"Damn we're not strong enough." Luna stated as she slowly brought herself up to her hands knees. "This…This can't end like this…There's just no way." Luna stated as she managed to crawl towards Rakaia slowly.

"Come on Rakaia." Luna said slowly. "You….You got to wake up, you…you can't give up on us." Luna said again as she finally stopped at Rakaia side lifting his head into her lap.

"Don't bother wasting your time with him." Crayus stated as Valefor started to float down in front of Maria. "It's over he lost." Crayus stated evilly.

"No it's not over!" Luna shouted back as she turned her attention towards Crayus. "We're still in this, and we won't fight until we stop breathing!" Luna shouted causing Crayus to smirk again.

"Oh trust me, that's just what I had in mind." Crayus stated as he pointed towards the fallen couple.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, you both can join the rest of the family in the afterlife!" Crayus shouted. "VALEFOR BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus shouted.

Valefor replied with a grunt and started to spin out of control once again and shot straight towards the dueling couple.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia rammed Valefor in the side, knocking it into the ground with Sega riding on top of it.

"Hmmm I see you're still alive." Crayus said harshly as he looked at her, but smirked when he saw how banged up Tiburscia was.

"Tiburscia are you ok? Can you still fight?" Sega asked as Tiburscia didn't answer he just glared at Crayus as he felt the dark energy emulating from him.

"His power is…is…incredible." Tiburscia replied, breathing heavily. "Human...I... am at my limit." Tiburscia stated. "

"Come on Tiburscia, you can do this I know you can."Sega said as she looked at her tiger and slowly rub its head. "I know you're tired, but you have to pull through. You're all we got." Sega continued as she turned her attention back towards Crayus and glared at him.

"Besides we can't let guys like him walk around now can we. "Sega stated as she continued to glare at Crayus.

Tiburscia shook it head in approval. "This one time Human." Tiburscia stated.

"Huh? What?" Sega said confused at what Tiburscia just said. "One time?" She repeated again.

"Because you took the liberty to sacrifice your life for mine, even after what I've done." Tiburscia stated." So as a repayment I will fight alongside you this one battle." Tiburscia stated, causing Sega to smile a bit.

"Thank you Tiburscia." Sega said as she turned her attention the shadow stalkers that stood before them.

"Well isn't that touching?" Crayus stated as he folded his arms and looked at them. "An unconscious boy with his girlfriend clenching on to his life, and a second rate duelist with a pet cat thinks that they can defeat me." Crayus said mockingly.

"Grr watch pal." Sega said angrily.

"You watch little girl." Maria cut in.

"Yea I really don't think that you're in any position to talk right now." Jessica stated as she glared at Sega. 'Beside I'm not done with you yet." Jessica said causing Sega to turn her attention towards her.

"Bring it then." Sega growled as Jessica smirked at her opponent.

"Fine have it your way." Jessica stated as she pointed at Sega and Tiburscia." Colossus pound that cat into the ground, Blast Barrage!" Jessica shouted as Colossus without hesitation charged towards Tiburscia and Sega who prepared themselves for the oncoming onslaught.

"Alright Tiburscia, this is it get ready." Sega stated as Tiburscia was ready to pounce at any moment.

"POLARITY VIRUS SHOT!" Maria shouted as her Blood Beast Ananta fired the same attack that it had done previously against Ancient Fairy Dragon. The only difference is this time it didn't concentrate its energy to shoot out of one point, all five heads released a quick, but power green energy blast towards Tiburscia hitting it in the side causing it to scream in pain once again.

"FINISH IT COLOSSUS!" Jessica shouted as Colossus hands started to glow, surrounded by electricity.

"AHHH TIBURSCIA MOVE!" Sega shouted as she felt the pain from the previous attack, but it was too late the electric fist found it's mark right across the jaw of Tiburscia sending it sprawling into the ground next to Rakaia's and Luna's Duel monsters and Sega following off her beast, laying in front of it.

"SEGA!" Luna shouted as she looked over at Sega with worry filling her eyes as she turned around and looked at the three shadow Stalkers who were getting ready to finish this long drawn out battle.

"_Oh no_." Luna thought." _This…This can't be it_." Luna thought again."_It…It just can't end like this_." Luna mind raced.

"Alright let's wrap this up." Crayus stated as he pointed at the group, who lay at their mercy.

"Ok then I'll start things off." Maria shouted as she pointed towards the fallen duelist as well. "ANANTA POLARITY VIRUS SHOT!'

"Hey don't forget me COLOSSUS BLAST BARRAGE!" Jessica added

"Now VALEFOR BLOOD OBLIVION!" Crayus shouted as the three monsters started to generate the most powerful attacks, getting ready to destroy what was left of the three duelists from duel academy.

"This is it….It's over." Luna thought as she held Rakaia tightly and closed her eyes shut.

Sega managed to crawl over towards Tiburscia and lay on its neck. "Tiburscia you were right, I'm not strong, I'm…sorry...I let you…down."Sega said slowly as she closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

Tiburscia slowly tilted his head so he could see the human that lie against him and let out a deep breath. "No." He said as he used his head to try and somewhat protect Sega from anything coming their way. "It was I that was weak." Tiburscia finished as the three Blood Beast finish generating their attacks.

"NOW FINISH THEM!" Crayus shouted as the blood beast unleashed their attacks, causing it to combine with one another and head straight towards the duelists.

"THIS IS IT!" Luna shouted as she continued to shut her eyes tightly and hold Rakaia motionless body closer to hers.

"Goodbye Human" Tiburscia stated as he closed his eyes with a tear streaming down its cheek.

The combined attack was coming closer and closer with no way of escape. Luna continued to hold on to Rakaia and Tiburscia tried to shield Sega as best as he could. The attack was only mere inches way when Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rakaia.

"Don't you ever forget…I love you?" She said slowly

BOOOOMMMMMM

The attack caused a massive explosion, blowing away anything and everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Yea we got em." Jessica stated as she smirked at the destruction that they caused. "Hmph that wasn't too hard." She finished.

"They were no threat I really don't see what Dante was worried about." Maria stated as she smirked.

"Yes, but it's finally over and I can now claim the power as the ultimate Dragon Duel...is….What!" Crayus stated as he looked up as the smoke cleared away with a gust wind following behind it.

"What the hell!" Maria shouted as shielded herself with arm.

"No...It...Can't...Their Alive!" Jessica shouted as well as her eyes widened in total shock.

When the smoke cleared a huge Rainbow firewall surrounded the fallen duelist and their monsters, the fire changed from different colors frequently, from Red, To Blue, To Green, yellow and so on.

"You think it's over?" A female voice said calmly as the three Shadow Stalkers looked on in shock as a female figure was seen standing directly in the flames.

Suddenly wings sprouted from the fire and bird like screech was heard throughout the halls. Then a phoenix like head appeared from the flames and glared at the tree Shadow Stalkers, mainly Crayus.

"It…It can't be." Crayus stated as his eyes widen in horror at who he saw standing in front of them.

"It's over Crayus." The female stated as her purple eyes locked on to Crayus's. "I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my family." She said calmly and cold heartedly. "And I'm going to show you how pissed off I get when you mess with my little Brother and his friends." The female said as the flames grew larger and started to engulf the area.

"No…It...Can't be" Maria stated.

"But I thought she was on our side!" Jessica replied trying to shield herself from the shockwave the flames were giving off.

Crayus eyed her and then gritted his teeth in frustration when he realized who it was.

"Alexia." Crayus said slowly as he glared at her, with her returning one back.

"Crayus!" Alexia called out as she continued to keep her eyes locked on him. "I'm going to kill you." She said coldly as she eyed the shadow duelist.

* * *

**Whoa what a fight and now Alexia's in it. What could happen next? Who will survive and what of Jaden and the rest of the gang? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew what a chapter you guys are tiring.

Jaden: When are me and Alexis going to get back into the story this is the second chapter without us.

Me: Oh chill Jaden, you're in the next one I promise, as a matter of fact majority of the next chapter is about you guys.

Alexis: Really?

Jaden: Awesome!

Sega: You're not going to win though.

Jaden: Darn *lowers head shamefully"

Me: Alright guys, you know the drill read and review and tell me what you think ok. I had some time on my hands so I figured I post a chapter for you guys, to read before you go back to school. I hoped you enjoyed!


	34. Darkness VS Light, Onward To Dante

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Well that was new

Jaden: What was new?

Sega: Yea talk

Luna and Alexis: Yea we want to know too.

Me: Well….The face that Chazz just asked out Sega.

Everyone: WHATTTT!!!

Jaden: But doesn't he go with.

Me: "Shrugs shoulders." I don't know I'm just telling you what I heard.

"Everyone looks at Sega shockingly."

Luna: Sega how could you.

Alexis: Yea you knew he was going with Blair.

Sega: HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! "Looks at Rakaia and glares at him." YOU BETTER BE LYING RAKAIA OR I PROMISE YOU!

Me: Hey! Why are you yelling at me, you should be yelling at spiky over there? "Points at Chazz who just walked through the door."

Chazz: What's sup guys. "Waves at the gang."

Sega" Why you little…I'LL KILL YOUUUU. "Leaps on Chazz and starts bashing his face in, while Rakaia bursts out in laughter." Take this and that and some of this, and while you're at it some of that.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH IT WORKS EVERYTIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luna: This is ridiculous

Alexis: I agree

Luna: Start the story?

Alexis: I never thought you'd ask.

Luna: Alright guys it looks like I'm starting this one off today, so while Rakaia continues to laugh at Sega and Chazz let's go ahead and start this story.

* * *

**Chapter 34  
Darkness VS Light, Onward to Dante**

Alexia glared at Crayus as she stood in front of Rakaia and his friends. Crayus returned the glare, the only difference was that his was filled with hatred and disgust, while Jessica and Maria stood beside him confused at what was happening.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Maria asked as she glared down upon Alexia, who was paying Maria no attention.

"Yea she was supposed to be on our side, what the hell Crayus!" Jessica remarked as she glared at Alexia as well.

Crayus didn't say anything at first; he just took the time to look over the grown twenty one year old woman that stood before him. He couldn't believe his eyes, the power that was emulating from Alexia was pure unbelievable and the only thing she did was just shield her brother and his friends. He knew that this fight was going to get real serious and dangerous considering he didn't know what power she was really holding back.

"So….What gives?" Crayus asked suddenly breaking the silence between the two.

Alexia didn't say anything; she just gave a small smirk and then looked back at Rakaia whose head still lay in Luna's lap." That's why." She said as she turned her head back towards Crayus.

"That little boy over there, my little brother." Alexia stated as she clenched her fists and glared at Crayus with fire igniting in her eyes. "The one I told you I was going to protect." She said calmly still clenching her fists.

"I remember everything now." Alexia said suddenly. "All you did, all the things I didn't see. " Alexia continued. "All the things I didn't see, how…How…You bastard." Alexia said quietly.

One of Crayus eyes slowly rose at the comment, but he didn't cut her off he let her finished what she had to say.

"Our family….you had Rakaia kill them…Just so you can have the power that Rakaia's always had since he was little." Alexia continued now controlling herself as she took a step forward out of the flames. "Hmph and even with the power you gained." Alexia continued as she started to walk towards the three Shadow Stalkers that floated in the air on their Blood Beasts in front of her.

"Your still...A joke." Alexia finished as stopped right in front of the massive beasts as the three Shadow Stalkers looked down at her.

Crayus eyes lowered in anger as he looked at Alexia. "A Joke am I... HA! Is that a fact? It wasn't a joke when I defeated you the first time now was it?" Crayus retaliated, but Alexia's expression didn't change she just stared at Crayus as he continued to taunt her.

"Was it a joke when Rakaia was calling out for you and you were no to be found." Crayus continued as he pointed towards Alexia.

Alexia expression didn't change she continued to glare at Crayus. "You know I will admit you surprised me the first time." Alexia stated calmly as she took another step forward towards the Shadow Stalkers.

"She thinks she actually as a chance against us." Maria stated.

"Yea I think she we should end this here and now." Jessica remarked. "Beside I'm tired of her talking anyway." She added as they both pointed at Alexia, causing Crayus to smirk.

"When are you ever going to learn that I despise you, girl." Crayus said as he pointed towards Alexia. "I your own flesh and blood can't stand you and I want you dead!" Crayus stated as he glanced quickly at the two girls that were beside him, giving them the cue to attack.

"Alright... I can live with that." Alexia stated as she looked at Crayus and smirked.

"Blood BEAST ANANTA!" Maria shouted.

"BLOOD BEAST COLOSSUS!" Jessica shouted.

"But you know something Crayus." Alexia continued as the two Shadow Stalkers were about to attack. "The fact that you still exist, really get's on my nerves." Alexia said coldly, suddenly a Blue flame shot out from the shield that was protecting the duelists, and slammed into Maria and her Blood Beast Ananta sending her flying like a bullet through a rock formation. The formation crumbled quickly on top of Maria and her monster, causing Jessica and Crayus to look back in shock at what just happened.

"Mar…Maria?" Jessica said scared stiff at what she just saw.

"Suddenly the Blue flame shot out again, moving graciously in the air as it past Jessica and Crayus and headed straight towards the rubble that Maria was under.

"What the!" Crayus shouted as he looked at the flame that made its way towards its target.

"No Maria!" Jessica shouted as the flame suddenly wrapped around the rubble, spinning in every direction. Wrapping it in a huge Blue flame like ball and slowly lifting into the air with Alexia still eyeing Crayus.

"You think that we're pathetic don't you?" Alexia stated as she glared at Crayus who returned the looked, but with fear added into his eyes.

"HOW...HOW ARE YOU?" Crayus shouted.

Suddenly Alexia smirked again and slowly started to raise her hand in the air controlling the huge blue crystal like fire ball that continued to float higher into the air.

"MARIA GET OUT OF THERE!" Jessica screamed as she got a glimpse of her friend, who was trapped within the fire scared out of her mind as she looked in every direction, but found herself trapped within the flames.

"JESSICA GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Maria shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jessica didn't hesitate she turned towards the massive Fireball hovering in the air and pointed towards it.

"Hold on I got you!" Jessica shouted. "COLOSSUS BLAST BARRAGE!' Jessica screamed as colossus aimed his fist towards the Blue Crystal colored fireball and started hammering it, right's and left's followed by massive uppercuts, then it reared it's arm back and it's hand started to glow brightly and then it slammed it's fist into the fireball, causing a huge explosion.

The wind from the explosion wasn't to strong and the dust that followed it was light.

Jessica smirked as she waited to see what her power had done, but once the dust cleared her eyes widened in shock as she saw the fireball still floating in the air unharmed.

"Wha…What?" Jessica said shocked out of her mind as she slowly turned her head towards Alexia, her body shaking at the sight of her. "What…What is she?" She asked herself as she continued to look at Alexia in fear.

Alexia smirked and then slowly raised her hand in front of her."Now before I get to you Crayus I think we need to eliminate the one's that shouldn't be here." Alexia said slowly as her smirk grew slightly and she snapped her fingers, causing the fireball that trapped Maria and her monster to ignite in a massive explosion, causing the wind to blow back both Crayus and Jessica.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maria shouted as her screams were slowly drowned out, by the sound of explosion and fire around her.

"MARIA!" Jessica shouted in horror as she couldn't do anything, but watch as fire engulfed her shadow stalker friend. "No….Maria." Jessica said as the fire and smoke finally cleared showing Maria and her Blood Beast Ananta slowly falling from the sky, with smoke trailing behind them.

"Grr" Crayus growled as he glared at Alexia's work and then back at Alexia. "Damn you." He said under his breath as he turned his attention back towards Maria, who finally hit the ground with a hard thud with her monster falling beside her.

"MARIA!" Jessica shouted again as she ran towards her friend and leaped down off of her Blood Beast and knelt beside her.

"Maria are you ok?" Jessica asked worried that Maria was almost killed right before her eyes.

Maria body was slightly charred, but she managed to give a weak smile and then look at Jessica. "Don't worry I'll….I'll be fine, that…that was nothing." Maria said barely as she winced in pain and tried to sit up.

Jessica nodded her head in agreement and then looked back at Alexia, with fear still taking her over. "What...What was that just now, I didn't see a monster or anything, and how can she just control fire like that?" Jessica asked as Maria now sat up beside her.

"I…I don't know, but…that's something I don't want to do ever again, that bitch is crazy." Maria said breathing heavily, causing Jessica to look at her.

"But you just said it wasn't nothing." Jessica stated.

"Yea nothing that I want to go through again." Maria retaliated.

Alexia just smirked at the two and then brought her attention back towards Crayus, who didn't look to please at what he just saw.

"So I guess it's just me and you now." Alexia stated as she continued to smirk at her brother.

Crayus just glared at her and then with slight fear taking over him he slowly started to back away.

"What! Now you don't want to fight!" Alexia shouted as she glared at him as she took a step forward, causing him to take another step back.

"Wow!" Jessica whispered" She's even got Crayus spooked." She finished as she looked at what was happening.

"Yea he can sense how strong she is and he already went all out when he was fighting with that kid with the dragon, there's no way he's in any condition to fight her and win." Maria said as her monster slowly stood back up and whined in pain.

"That's no normal girl Jessica. " Maria stated. "I don't know what she is, but…but we're in trouble if we stay here." Maria stated as Jessica nodded and looked back at Crayus.

"Come on Crayus." Alexia smirked as she looked at Crayus and then glanced at the monstrosity he had for a monster. "Tell your little pet dragon to attack me, come on I'm begging you right now." Alexia said confidently, trying to taunt Crayus into a relentless assault.

Crayus looked at her and then his monster quickly and then gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm…I'm afraid this fight is going to have to be cut short." Crayus stated as he leaped on his dragon and looked at the badly injured Maria and then Jessica. "LET'S GO WE'LL FINISH THIS FIGHT AT TOP OF THE FORTRESS!"  
Crayus shouted causing both Maria and Jessica's eyes to widen.

"With…With…With Dante?" Jessica asked unsure on what Crayus meant.

"That is if you want to die here." Crayus stated, snapping both Maria and Jessica out of their thoughts and causing them to get on their monsters quickly, with Maria it took a little time but she managed.

Suddenly Crayus turned towards Alexia and looked at her in disgust. "Stupid bitch, always getting in my way." He said to her with hatred filling his voice.

Alexia just smiled and looked at her blood brother. "Aww that's sweet, I hate you to." Alexia replied as Crayus waved his hand quickly causing a portal to open.

"LET'S GO!' He shouted and without hesitation, Jessica and Maria ran through the portal leaving Crayus floating on top of his dragon glaring at Alexia.

"This isn't over." He said slowly as his dragon gave off a loud roar and flew into the portal, causing it to close instantly after him leaving Alexia alone with her brother, Luna and Sega.

"Whew! Now that that's over." Alexia said as she turned towards the Rainbow like flame that surrounded the three duelists.

"Alright Celeste you can let it down their gone." Alexia said calmly as she walked over towards the flame that suddenly died out instantly.

Luna looked up at her and wrapped her arms around Rakaia tighter, afraid of what Alexia's intentions were.

"What…What...Who are you?" Luna said somewhat scared, but still ready to hold her ground.

Alexia looked at Luna and then Rakaia and then the tiger that wrapped itself around Sega and smiled when she looked back down at Luna.

"Don't worry." She said happily as she knelt down and placed her hand on the side of Luna's face. "I'm a friend." She said with a smile on her face. "Or better yet." She said as she pointed towards Rakaia. "His big sister." She said happily, causing Luna to look at her with confusion filling her face.

Alexia saw this and shook her head slowly. "Don't worry I'll explain later, just know I'm here to help now. " Alexia stated as she placed her hand on Rakaia's chest. "You guys fought trying to save the world from Dante and his crew of idiots. " Alexia said as she looked at the three again and then back down to Rakaia who was still unconscious." To be honest I'm surprised you guys made it this far, I didn't know that you could hold your own for this long, I thought you guys would have been finished by now. "She said looking back at Luna.

Luna was unsure of what to say at first, but suddenly just let everything go and decided to take a chance. "Yea we couldn't let anyone suffer and right now so many have suffered already, because this fight that we're in." Luna said slowly as Alexia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, trust me everything will be alright. "Alexia said as she looked at Luna and smiled. "Right now you're friends is fighting against Dante and Destiny's with him." Alexia said this time her smile slightly fading.

"What! You mean Jaden and Alexis?" Luna questioned.

Alexia nodded and then slowly picked Rakaia up and looked down at Luna. "Yea and right now they're not doing so well, so we need to hurry and get you guys patched up so we can bring it to Dante and end this thing once and for all." Alexia said as she turned around with Rakaia in her arms and walked towards the Gladiator Beast Duelist." Come on." She said as she glanced back at Luna. "You need to get fixed up to we can't go in there at only half strength now can we. "Alexia said with the same cheerful smile returning to her face.

Luna nodded quickly and got up ran to Alexia's side as she laid Rakaia down, next to Sega and her Tiburscia and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright Celeste do your thing." Alexia said as Luna looked up and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

"Oh…My..." Luna couldn't even finish her sentence as she looked up and saw a pair of large red wings, with gold armor like trim that traced it's outline, a red like bird body with the same type of armor around it and a red like phoenix bird head that floated above them.

"As you wish." Celeste stated as she flapped her wings once and suddenly Luna, Rakaia, Sega and her Tiburscia started to glow a rainbow like color.

"What's…What's going on?" Luna said as she looked at herself and saw that she was glowing.

"Don't worry Celeste is only healing you guys." Alexia stated as she looked down at Rakaia and then realized something. "Oh he's not going to be happy about seeing me." She said to herself as the glow suddenly faded and Rakaia's eyes started to open up slowly.

Not too long after Sega's eyes opened and so did Tiburscia.

"What…What the hell happen?" Rakaia said slowly as he sat up and let his vision adjust and saw a familiar figure stand in front of him, causing Rakaia eyes to widen in shock, but yet confusion as well.

"What the! Alexia!" Rakaia shouted as she stood up quickly and looked at her.

"Ummm Yea….Hey." She said nervously as she looked at her younger brother.

"What the hell is this, I thought you went back to those Shadow freaks!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at his older sister in shock.

"Well you see…" Alexia said nervously scratching her head. "I had to do what I did back at the little infirmary you were in because…I didn't want Dante or anyone else to know that I got my memory back, or at least most of it at the time." Alexia finished as she crossed her arms and looked at Rakaia.

"Beside's look I saved you and your friends here, I'm back now and trust me I won't betray you again." She said as she looked at Rakaia with sincere in her eyes as she outstretched her arms towards him.

"It's been a long time and I been waiting to do this." She said as she slowly wrapped her arms Rakaia's neck giving him a tight hug, closing her eyes in the process.

"I know everything now, everything's coming back and what I saw when Crayus was showing those memories." Alexia said as she tightens her grip on her little brother.

"Alexia." Rakaia said slowly as he glanced at his sister and slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Listen to me." She said as she pulled away from the hug and held placed both of her hands on Rakaia's shoulders almost forcing him to give her his attention. "I won't let that happen again, understand me." She said. "I won't…I just can't…we're all the family we got left." Alexia stated as tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at little brother, who looked at her back and smirked.

"And I won't let anything happen to you either and that's a promise." Rakaia said as Alexia tears stopped forming in her eyes and she thumps Rakaia on the forehead and smiled. "Good then I guess we know what to do now then." She said as Alexia turned towards Luna and stepped out of the way.

"Go ahead you know you want to." She said as Luna looked at her and then smiled as she turned her sights towards Rakaia and her smile got wider.

"RAKAIA!" She shouted as she ran towards Rakaia and leaped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and causing him to fall on the ground hugging him tightly.

"Luna! " Rakaia said happily as she hugged her back.

"I thought I lost you, don't you ever leave me like that again." Luna said playfully as Sega stood up and looked around and smiled as she saw the whole thing.

"Well I guess Dragon Boy is the man of the hour." She said as walked towards the group.

"Sega you're ok!" Rakaia said happily as Luna let him up and looked at her.

"Yea I'm fine now, thanks to her." Sega said as she looked at Alexia, who just crossed her arms and smiled.

"No thanks are needed." She said jokingly.

Suddenly a large roar was heard behind the group of kids, causing them to turn around quickly only to come face to face with a fully recovered Red eyes and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"RED EYES!' Rakaia shouted.

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Luna followed as the two ran towards their monsters happy to see that they were still alive and well.

"Well isn't that beautiful." Alexia stated as she looked at Sega and then her monster, which she saw growling at Celeste.

"Grr" Tiburscia growled as he looked at the flying phoenix that hovered over him. "So you're alive as well Celeste." Tiburscia stated as he looked up at her.

Celeste flapped its wings once and landed in front of Tiburscia and looked at him calmly." Yes Tiburscia I am still very much alive and I understand that Albion isn't too far away as well." Celeste stated as she caught the attention of the duelist quickly, including Alexia.

"Albion." Rakaia said as he looked at his deck and then back the talking phoenix.

"Hmph he's in the boy's deck as we speak." Tiburscia said with a little hint of hate in his voice.

"Why don't you let it go Tiburscia?" Celeste stated as she looked at the Tiger Hybrid in front of her. "That war is over and no one clearly won, it's senseless to continue holding a grudge. "She continued.

"But if it wasn't for Albion none of this would have happened!" Tiburscia snapped. "If he would have let me lead the hybrids in the southern territory." Tiburscia stated angrily.

"Wrong Tiburscia." Celeste stated calmly as she looked at him. "Albion tried his best to stop you from doing something that you would heavily regret and in return our whole sector was imprisoned in cards, just to keep us locked away from each other." Celeste spoke.

"You my friend as well as Albion fought to protect, both duel monsters and humans alike so tell me Tiburscia, where did the sudden change come in?" Celeste asked as she looked at her hybrid friend.

"Grr we…were too weak and our brothers were being slaughtered, I HAD NO CHOICE!" Tiburscia shouted as Celeste still looked at Tiburscia, her expression not changing.

"Yes they were, the Blood beast were powerful and were slaughtering out kind, but yet the war that took place was equal as we as well slaughtered their kind in the process. "Celeste stated causing everyone to pay attention. "We are one Tiburscia we are a higher breed of duel monsters and we were created to protect all life and keep it going, not destroy in the heat of battle." She said causing Tiburscia to slowly turn his head.

"Your right Celeste." Tiburscia said in defeat as he looked at Sega and then back towards the phoenix that seemed to let out a small smile.

"I see you grown attach to the human girl." Celeste said as she looked at Sega and then flapped her wings once to make herself comfortable.

Tiburscia didn't say anything as he walked towards Sega and lower his head to allow her to get on, which Sega quickly obliged.

"Alright then guys we can finish this talk later it's time we put an end to this." Alexia stated as she looked at Celeste who shook her head.

"Yea it's time we shut Dante up once and for all."Luna said as she turned her head back towards Ancient Fairy Dragon and watched as it lowered its head allowing her to get on, which she did quickly.

"Yea and this time there won't be no coming back." Rakaia said as he looked at Red Eyes who gave a loud roar in return and lowered its head.

"That's what I'm about buddy." Rakaia said as he hopped on the back of his Red eyes darkness Dragon neck and smiled as Red eyes slowly raised it back up.

"Alright then now that that's settled I think it's time we pay Dante a visit." Alexia said as Celeste nodded again.

"I agree, his actions are not forgivable in this manner." Celeste stated as she flapped her wings quickly getting ready to fly off.

"Aww Celeste cut it with the formality talk will ya?" Alexia stated as the rest of the gang followed her towards the top of the fortress.

"As you wish." Celeste stated.

"Celeste!" Alexia shouted causing a smile to appear on the gigantic phoenix's face.

While Alexia was flying on Celeste Rakaia and Luna were flying, right beside Tiburscia who was running swiftly on the ground with Sega on top of him.

"So who's that?" Sega asked as she looked down at Tiburscia.

"That's Celeste the hybrid Phoenix." Tiburscia answered quickly." She's the one that guards over the winged beast Sector in the southern territory of the spirit world of duel monsters." He finished.

"Wow and she's here, but why?" Luna asked as she and Rakaia still flew on their dragons beside Tiburscia.

"The same reason, why I am." He answered. "To stop this madness from happening ever again and to put an end to this Blood beast Bullshit." Tiburscia hissed as he continued to run effortlessly behind Celeste.

"If that's the case then why do you hate this dragon so much?" Rakaia asked as Tiburscia glanced at him quickly and then returned his attention back towards Celeste.

"Albion and I use to be the best of friends until the day he betrayed me." Tiburscia stated quickly.

"But I don't think he betrayed you, I think he was just trying to stop you from making a mistake." Rakaia added, causing Tiburscia to glance at him again this time with a glare.

"No the only mistake I ever made was listening to that pathetic weak dragon that considered himself more powerful than me."Tiburscia spat back.

Sega looked down at her Tiger and then smiled. "I don't think he ever considered himself more powerful than you, I believe he always considered you as an equal and never thought anything less of you." She said with a smile.

Tiburscia didn't say anything in reply he just continued to running behind Celeste as the gang made their way to the top of the fortress to fight alongside Jaden and Alexis.

"Sega's right you know." Luna said as she looked down at the Tiger beast Hybrid. "I doubt that Albion would ever think that you were lower than he was, especially if you two fought together, I'm pretty sure that he thought you and Celeste were the best that he ever had." Luna said causing Tiburscia's eyes to lower as he thought about what the children had told him.

"Hmmm maybe you're right." Tiburscia said slowly.

"Well I tell you what, we'll find out when the time comes, but now we got to focus on ending this." Rakaia said with determination feeling his eyes as he looked forward to see Alexia and Celeste still in front of him.

"I'm going to fly on ahead. "He said as his Red eyes picked up a bit of speed to catch up with Celeste the hybrid phoenix and her duelist Alexia.

"That boy." Tiburscia said to himself, but loud enough for Luna and Sega to hear him. "That boy, he's…he's just like Albion." He said slowly.

"Huh? You mean Dragon boy? How do you figure?" Sega said as she looked down at Tiburscia.

"The way he dueled, trying to save you." Tiburscia stated as he continued running, hopping over debris that was in the way. "He fought with determination and he had his mind set on not leaving the duel until you were safe." Tiburscia stated. "I admired it, but yet I also hated because it reminded me so much of Albion." Tiburscia said again.

"Yea that's Rakaia for you."Luna said as she turned her attention towards Rakaia as he flew side by side with his sister.

"You never know what he's going to pull off, he surprise us all." Luna finished as she looked down at Sega who just nodded.

"Yea now that means I'm going to have to thank the idiot later." She said with a smirk appearing on her face causing Luna to let out a slight chuckle.

"Well you can do it after this fight is over." Luna said. "Now let's go before we get left behind." She said as her Ancient Fairy Dragon started to speed with Tiburscia following right behind them as they headed for the top of the fortress to confront Dante one last time.

**On The Second Floor**

Atticus and Isabella stood their ground as they glared at Night shroud who was still flexing his long sharp finger like claws, mostly flicking the blood off that came from the body of Victor, who lay behind Night shroud motionless with his eyes wide open.

"Atticus…What…What is that thing?" Isabella asked as she looked at the monstrosity standing before her and her boyfriend.

"That…" Atticus replied. "Is the worst pile of shit that can ever come from the shadows?" He finished, causing Night shroud to look at him.

"Shit am I?" Nightshroud repeated. "Tell me boy, does the little girl know about everything."He said as he pointed towards Isabella and let out a smile chuckle when Atticus let out a small growl towards him.

"I take that as a no." Nightshroud said again deciding to speak before Atticus could. "I suppose that you think I'm here to take over your worthless body and soul again. "Nightshroud stated, not causing Atticus expression to change.

"Get to the point then!" Atticus shouted. "Why are you here?" He questioned. "Are you working for Dante as well!" Atticus shouted again, trying to get some answers out of Nightshroud, who just stared at Atticus with his ere glowing blue eyes.

"Dante." Nightshroud repeated as another laugh emulated from his throat. " I have no such intentions boy." Nightshroud stated. "My only reason for being here is that I will take the human world and everything into the shadows, we're every human will give their souls to my brethren. "Nightshroud finished as Atticus and Isabella eyes widen in shock.

"Grr….Sorry but we can't let that happen." Isabella said as she took a step forward standing beside Atticus.

Nightshroud looked at Isabella and let out a small chuckle and he flexed his claws once again. "I think you have a choice." He said menacingly as he looked up at Atticus again.

"It's time boy, I will take control over you once again and then the girl and then I spread my essence into your world." Nightshroud began as he lifted up his hand and slowly motioned Atticus over with his finger, like he was telling a troubled child to come and receive its punishment.

Suddenly dark energy started to form around Nightshroud hand and then the same energy appeared around Atticus.

"Come." Nightshroud stated, causing Atticus body to slowly start moving on its own.

"ATTICUS!" Isabella shouted as her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing.

"ISABELLA! I…ICAN'T STOP!" Atticus screamed as he tried to struggle against Nightshroud's influence, but to no avail.

"It's no use boy, we are now one and the same." Nightshroud spoke as he continued to slowly bring Atticus body towards him.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Atticus shouted back harshly. "I NEVER WAS ANYTHING LIKE YOU, SO YOU DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO ANYTHING THAT'S LOW AS YOURSELF!" He screamed, which caused Nightshroud to cock his head to the side and stare at Atticus for a moment, stopping his body in mid tracks.

"Nothing like me, low, have you forgotten the power that you wanted?" Nightshroud, causing Atticus to stare at Nightshroud.

"The power." Atticus repeated slowly as if his memories was bringing back that faithful day where his life went downhill.

"Yes you remember the first time we met?" Nightshroud asked, slowly taunting the duelist that stood in front of him. Suddenly he turned his eyes towards the girl that stood beside him and pointed at her. "And this little meeting had everything to do with you." Nightshroud causing Isabella eyes to widened in shock.

"What……What...Do you mean?" Isabella said half scared. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HOW I WAS I THE CAUSE OF THIS!" She screamed as she glared at Nightshroud who slowly lowered his hand and looked at her.

"Do you remember the boy named Riley?" Nightshroud stated causing Isabella eyes to grow larger as she knew of the boy that he was talking about. The only problem was, she hasn't seen Riley since she was a kid, maybe since middle school but that was a long time ago. How did he know about Riley?

"Aww The expression your face tells it all." Nightshroud continued. "It was on that day, that you caused Atticus to open the gates to darkness and invite me into his soul." Nightshroud said calmly as he looked at Isabella who slowly dropped to her knees in horror as she suddenly spaced out.

"_What…I...Atticus….it's my fault_." Isabella mind raced as so many thoughts rushed in and out of her head.

"NIGHTSHROUD STOP IT!" Atticus yelled as he tried to move his body, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate at all as he his body was still under the control of Nightshroud.

"STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT ISN'T IT!" Atticus screamed again trying to gain the dark demon's attention. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS AND GO AHEAD AND TAKE ME ALREADY!" He screamed again.

Nightshroud gaze didn't leave Isabella, he continued to taunt her and take her down the nightmare of memory lane where he and Atticus first met.

"Remember the day, where Riley and his friends tried to burn you down in that abandoned little building." Nightshroud stated causing Atticus eyes to widen in horror this time.

"NIGHTSHROUD!" Atticus screamed again.

'SILENCE!" Nightshroud shouted back as he tightened up his hands causing Atticus to scream in pain as he to fell to his knees rights beside Isabella.

"Now where was I, Aww yes remember when you banged on the window as hard as you could, but it wouldn't break and the boys that Riley was with held Atticus down and watch you burn?" Nightshroud said again, this time taking a glance at Atticus whose head and slumped down in guilt as he continued to let Nightshroud tell the story, and the funny thing about it was Nightshroud was telling the truth.

"Tell me how do you think you survived that little incident." Nightshroud said as he looked at Isabella who still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Nightshroud then pointed to himself and chuckled evilly again. "It was me; I saved you in that burning building, because that boy over there begged for the power to protect you." Nightshroud finished as he looked Isabella and you couldn't tell, but a slight smirk appeared on the demons completely darkened face as it appeared that Isabella broke right then and there.

"He wanted to protect you and therefore gave his soul and body up to me." Nightshroud said again in triumph as Atticus still continued to stay silent as Nightshroud was right, that was the first time that they had met and now look where it got them.

"So little girl, you owe me your life and your soul in exchange for me allowing you to live this long." Nightshroud stated again as Isabella slowly turned her eyes towards Atticus, now knowing that she played a part in Atticus having that thing inside of him.

"Atticus." Isabella said sadly"...I'm…I'm so sorry." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Atticus just smiled and looked at Isabella and shook his head. "It's not your fault Isabella, no matter what happened back then we can still overcome this freak." Atticus stated with his smile growing wider trying to comfort Isabella even though he had no control over his limbs.

"But Atticus."Isabella words trailed as she looked at him and then back at Nightshroud and slowly stood up and clenched her fist.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed causing Nightshroud blue eyes to widened for a brief second, surprised at the outburst.

"I beg your pardon." Nightshroud mocked as he looked at Isabella, somewhat in confusion.

"Let him go now!" Isabella shouted again, but this time with her voice was cold and dark. "I won't repeat myself." Isabella said again harshly as Nightshroud looked at her with amusement.

"And what do you plan to do?" Nightshroud asked interested in Isabella spirit.

"Kill you." Isabella said simply as she looked towards her right and her Phantom Machine dragon landed beside her and she quickly hoped on the top of its head and pointed at Nightshroud. "PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON...SOLID SHOT!' Isabella screamed as Phantom Machine Dragon leaped up in the air and pointed its Machine gun like arm towards Nightshroud, who quickly threw his arm to the side causing Atticus body to slam against a nearby wall pinning him there, leaving him unable to move.

"You're too slow." Nightshroud stated as he quickly vanished just as Phantom Machine Dragon fired a blue laser like blast towards him, missing completely.

"Dammit." Isabella stated as her dragon turned around and try to find Nightshroud, but to no avail.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with such insignificant power?" Nightshroud said as he slowly reappeared behind Isabella, causing her eyes to widen in horror as she felt his presence creep up on her. Then she gritted her teeth and caused her Dragon to turn around and try to blast him again, but as soon as she did he was gone again.

"Grr... NIGTHSRHOUD COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Isabella screamed not realizing that Nightshroud was heading straight for her.

"With Pleasure!" He shouted as he bashed her Phantom Machine Dragon in the face hard, sending the mighty dragon heading straight towards a rock formation. Nightshroud then disappeared and reappeared behind Phantom Machine dragon, before it crashed into the formation and bashed in the side of the face again sending it into the ground hard.

"ISABELLA!" Atticus shouted as he was being forced to watch Isabella get pummeled by Nightshroud, just like he was forced to watch Isabella almost burn to death when they were kids.

"No not again." Atticus said to himself as he tried to move, but his body was pinned tight to the wall, he lowered his head slowly and cursed himself, because he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"Grr…you're going to have to do more than that to put me down." Isabella said but before her dragon at time to react Nightshroud was standing in front of her again, causing Isabella to hesitate for a split second.

"See you're not even in your RIGHT MIND!" Nightshroud shouted as he delivered a devastating punch to the face of Isabella Dragon causing it to fly through the wall on the opposite of the room.

"NO ISABELLA!" Atticus screamed again, causing Nightshroud to glance back at him for a brief second. "You will suffer just like you did when I first met you." Nightshroud said coldly as he pointed to the wall that Isabella and her Phantom Machine Dragon lay. "And I will start by breaking the wretch." He said as he slowly floated towards Phantom Machine Dragon and nonchalantly raised his hand up which caused phantom machine Dragon to slowly float in the air.

"Hmph you're in the way." Nightshroud stated as he just merely moved his wrist to the side, causing Phantom Machine Dragon's body to fly like a bullet through another wall on the other side of the room. Leaving Isabella lying helplessly in front of Nightshroud.

"Now it's time." Nightshroud said as he motioned Isabella's body to rise in front of him.

"Grr…What are you going to do to me now?" Isabella asked, with hate in her voice. "What you're going to kill me to." Isabella stated as she glared at Nightshroud who now had her in his clutches.

Nightshroud didn't say anything, he just turned towards Atticus and floated in front of him and slowly brought Isabella over as well.

"My child you will suffer greatly before you die." Nightshroud stated as he stopped in front of Atticus who was only a few feet away and stared at him.

"Boy you will accept me, even If I have to break this girl piece by piece."Nightshroud said slowly, moving his arm, causing Isabella body to slowly float in-between Atticus and Nightshroud.

"Atticus." Isabella said as she realized she was facing him for some reason.

"ISABELLA JUST HOLD ON!" Atticus shouted as he looked at her and gritted his teeth. "DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THIS, HE WON'T HARM YOU I WON'T LET HIM!" Atticus shouted again not really knowing what he was saying.

"Oh won't I." Nightshroud stated as he raised one finger causing Isabella arm to slowly rise in the air. "I don't think I made myself clear when I said I was going to break her piece by piece." He said and with that notion he quickly lowered his finger down causing Isabella arm to snap backwards.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Isabella screamed as her arm fell limped to her side. Atticus eyes widened in horror as he was forced to watch as Isabella screamed in pain right in front of him. The scream sent chills down his spine and his heart ached as he was forced to watch Isabella suffer once again.

NIGHTSHROUD YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Atticus screamed as he tried to move his body again, but still to no avail as Nightshroud just moved his finger again and this time it was Isabella other arm that rose into the air.

"Hmph." Nightshroud stated as he quickly lowered his finger again causing Isabella other arm to snap.

'AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Isabella screamed again as both her arms lay be her side broken.

"NIGHTSHROUD STOP IT! DAMMIT STOP IT!" Atticus screamed as tears started to form in his eyes. "LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!' Atticus continued as he still watched as Isabella groaned in pain.

"I'm not doing yet boy." Nightshroud stated as he floated around towards the side of Isabella's body and looked at Atticus. "I will show you the power we could have together if you stop resisting me." Nightshroud stated as he slowly flicked Isabella in the stomach effortless causing several snaps to be heard.

"AHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Isabella shouted again as seven of her ribs were broken instantly and blood started to trickle from her mouth.

"Isabella." Atticus eyes widened as he saw her bleeding from her mouth with both her arms broken, right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he lowered his head in defeat, as he knew only way to stop her pain right now.

"Alright Nightshroud I'll do it." Atticus said sadly as Nightshroud turned his gaze from Isabella towards Atticus and floated towards him.

"I will accept you." Atticus said slowly as he lifted his head up towards Nightshroud and stared into the cold lifeless blue eyes of the demon that floated in front of him.

"Excellent." Nightshroud stated as he reared his arm back and got ready to stabbed Atticus in the chest.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! TIBURSCIA!" A voice shouted.

"I'M ON IT DEMON SLASHER!" Tiburscia shouted as the big massive armored tiger leaped in the air quickly towards Nightshroud. He tried to slash him without harming Atticus and he did just that causing Nightshroud to leap out of the way of the attack.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Another voice came from behind Tiburscia. "RED EYES! DARKNESS INFERNO BLAST!" The voice screamed. Suddenly a dark blast was fired from behind Tiburscia heading straight towards Nightshroud who was token back, by the chain of attacks that and the new comers that entered in his domain.

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON YOU TO! ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" A third voice shouted a bright white beam shot on the side of Red eyes' darkness blast which collided and exploded on impact knocking Nightshroud back a couple of feet and dealing some damage to him, but not enough to really hurt him.

"Why you…Who are you!" Nightshroud growled angrily as he stared at the newcomers. As Nightshroud attention turned towards the new duelists that came into his lair, his power over Isabella and Atticus quickly disappeared allowing them both to fall on the floor.

"ISABELLA!' Atticus shouted as he ran towards Isabella who was still coughing up blood. "Oh no Isabella." Atticus said again as he bent down to pick her up.

"Don't move her." A feminine voice came from behind Atticus causing him to turn and look up at gigantic phoenix that hovered over him.

"Who…Who are you?" Atticus asked as he looked up in awe.

"A friend." The female voice said as the girl looked at Isabella and then back at Nightshroud.

"Yea don't worry Atticus we got this." Sega said as Tiburscia stood in front of Atticus with Rakaia and his Red eyes along with Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon right beside it.

"Rakaia…Sega…..Luna!" Atticus smiled.

"Yea I told you I would come back didn't I." Luna said as she glanced back at Atticus and then quickly turned her gaze to Nightshroud who didn't look happy at what he saw.

"How dare you interfere?" Nightshroud said menacingly as he stared at the three duelist that stood before him.

"Oh angry now aren't we." Rakaia said as he looked at Nightshroud and smirked. "I guess we're going to have to fix that." He added as he got ready to make his move.

"Wait Rakaia!" Atticus called from behind him causing Rakaia to stop whatever move he was about to make.

"Let me handle this." Atticus stated as he glared at Nightshroud and started walking towards him.

"WHAT!" Luna and Sega yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Rakaia added as he looked at Atticus in shock.

"This guy just got through pummeling you and now you want to go back in alone." Rakaia questioned causing Atticus to glare at him quickly.

"He hurt Isabella and now I'm going to hurt him." Atticus said slowly as he continued to take a few more steps towards Nightshroud who looked amused by Atticus threats.

"Atticus are you sure?" Sega asked as she looked at him with worry filling her eyes. "I mean we're now you don't have to do this by yourself." Sega added as she continued to look at Atticus.

"Yea we're all friends and we stick together." Luna butted in. "I know how you feel, but right now we need to take this guy down quickly so we can get to Jaden and the others." Luna added trying to talk some since into Atticus.

"I know that already!" Atticus shouted angrily causing Luna and Sega to gasp at his outburst. "Right now I know what's at stake, but if I don't stop him here and now, then I'll never be rid of him and he will haunt me and Isabella forever….and I won't have that." Atticus finished as he voice started to lower into an evil tone as he glared menacingly at Nightshroud.

Suddenly Phantom Machine Dragon flew from the rubble and flew down beside Atticus and Red eyes Black dragon slowly got up and walked towards Atticus. _**(Not Rakaia's dragon, but Atticus Red eyes that got beaten up before Nightshroud came)**_

"Alright Atticus." Rakaia said fully understand where Atticus was coming from. "I can't say I agree with this, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same for Luna if something happened to her." Rakaia added causing Luna to smile at his comment.

"Go ahead and take down shit face here so we can go help our friends." Rakaia said giving Atticus a thumbs up.

Atticus just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Nightshroud. "Thanks." He said. "Rakaia." Atticus called getting Rakaia's attention again.

"Yea." Rakaia said.

"Take care of Isabella for me.' Atticus said. "I don't want her getting involved in this anymore." Atticus stated firmly.

Rakaia shook his head in agreement. "Hey man don't worry when you get done trashing this guy over here Isabella will be fixed up as good as new." Rakaia said.

"Thanks." Atticus said as he took a step forward ahead of the group.

"Alright you two you heard him." Sega said as Tiburscia turned towards Celeste and looked at her.

"Can you heal her?" Tiburscia asked.

Celeste just nodded and spread her wings and wrapped them around Isabella. "Her injuries are great, but there's still time to save her." Celeste said as she started to glow and so did Isabella.

"That's a relief." Luna said as she looked back at Atticus who was staring down Nightshroud. "Be careful Atticus." Luna said.

"Yea bud we're counting on you." Rakaia said as he looked on at the upcoming battle with both Phantom Machine Dragon and Red eyes Black Dragon standing beside Atticus roaring in anger.

"Get ready Nightshroud." Atticus said. "This is the last time we will ever see each other again, today one of us will die." Atticus said with hatred feeling his voice.

**At the top floor of the fortress**

Jaden gritted his teeth as he glared at Dante; he had the upper hand in this fight and so did Destiny. She had Alexis on the ropes. Things didn't look so good for those two, not good at all.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Dante asked mockingly." I thought you were stronger than this, what happened to the boy that fought a few months ago?" Dante asked.

"Grr…Dammit." Jaden said as he looked at Dante, who just smirked menacingly.

"Hmph…Die." Dante stated as Armageddon charged towards Armiteal and bashed it in the face causing it to scream in pain.

"ARRHH!" Jaden screamed as he felt the after math of the blow, but tried to regain control but it was too late as Armageddon came back around for another punch to face sending Armiteal into the ground hard.

"YOUR STILL AS PATHETIC AS YOU WERE THE LAST TIME WE MET!" Dante shouted as Armageddon opened its mouth quickly and started to shot fireballs rapidly one after another.

"ARMITEAL WE GOT TO MOVE!" Jaden shouted as he tried to get Armiteal to move, but it was too late they both were caught by the fireballs which exploded on impact as they made contact with Armiteal, causing a explosion where the sacred beast and the Slifer king duelist were.

Dante smirked at his work and slowly motioned Armageddon to walk around the crater that was made with the two beings still lying in it.

"It's useless Boy, you can't defeat me." Dante stated as Armageddon continued to circle around the crater as Armageddon slowly tried to get up.

"I…I beaten you before and I'll…do it again." Jaden said in-between breaths as Armiteal finally stood up. 'You think that I'm going to let you, destroy our world…Well you got another thing coming." Jaden said breathing heavily as he pointed towards Armiteal.

"ARMITEAL TAKE HIM OUT!" Jaden shouted as Armiteal opened its mouth and started charging up for its ultimate attack.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Dante shouted as Armageddon disappeared and reappeared in front of Armiteal and clasped it's hands over the mouth of Armiteal as it continued to charge it's attack. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Dante shouted as the attack Armiteal was charging was becoming too powerful.

"ARMITEAL STOP DON'T FIRE!" Jaden shouted, but it was too late the attack exploded in Armiteal's mouth sending it and the Slifer king flying into the ground. Jaden's body bounced off the ground and rolled a few more feet until he hit the wall of the fortress, or the edge in this matter and laid there. His Slifer Jacket was burned completely off, his shirt was slightly ripped and so we're his pants and his face was somewhat bruised up, but not badly.

"I told you boy it's useless." Dante stated as Armageddon gave a loud roar like shriek as he looked at Armiteal whose body started to glow and then suddenly it broke into three monsters and two of them turned back into cards leaving only Uria lying on the ground in pain.

"Oh no." Jaden managed to say as he tried to pick himself up, but he his body wouldn't allow him to as he fell right back down on the ground watching as Armageddon roared in victory.

While Jaden was having a hard time Alexis and her Blackrose dragon were trying to keep their distance away from Destiny's attacks.

"COME ON IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOT!" Destiny shouted as Ariella continued trying to slash Blackrose's wings off. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Destiny shouted again as Ariella went for another slash, but Blackrose lifted itself off the ground only by a few inches and placed both of its feet up in the air and kicked Ariella in the face sending her back a few inches.

"NOW BLACKROSE BLACK ROSE FLARE!' Alexis shouted as Blackrose Dragon opened up its mouth and shot a huge purple like beam towards Ariella and Destiny.

"Hmph won't cut it." Destiny stated as Ariella slapped the blast out of the way and bashed Blackrose in the face sending it into the ground, once it hit the ground Ariella ran towards Blackrose again and grabbed it by the throat and slammed it into a new by wall and then opened up its mouth and started to charge up its own attack.

"THAT'S IT ARIELLA NOW LET HER HAVE IT!" Destiny shouted as Ariella let out a huge blue energy blast that engulfed both Alexis and her Blackrose dragon. The attack exploded, knocking down not only the wall that Blackrose was held up against, but the nearby area as well as Blackrose Dragon and Alexis fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Alexis opened up her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, or the sky for that matter and tried to turn over and stand back up.

"Damn I can't believe she's beating me." Alexis managed to say as she looked over at Jaden to see to see how he was fairing.

"Oh no Jaden." Alexis said as she saw Jaden lying against the edge of the fortress and Armiteal was gone and Uria lay in front of Armageddon who looked as if he was getting ready to finish things off.

"Damn." Alexis said as she slowly picked herself up and started walking towards Jaden. "_I got to…I got to help him_." Alexis thought as she slowly made her way towards him.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD REALLY WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF SWEETIE!." Destiny shouted as Ariella charged straight towards her with her Blades ready to deliver the final blow.

Alexis eyes widened in horror as she saw the huge monster coming towards her and her Blackrose was unable to move.

"_This is it_." Alexis thought as she watched as time started to slow down for her. '_I'm sorry Jaden…I…I wasn't strong _enough." Alexis mind raced as Ariella got closer and closer.

"MIRACLE CANNON!' A voice shouted as blast shot through the hair, connecting with the side of Ariella catching the monstrosity completely off guard and knocking it into the ground hard and far from Alexis.

"What the." Alexis said as she turned towards the direction where the blast came from and once she saw who it was a small smile crept up on her face as she slowly dropped to her knees and looked at Blair tiredly.

"Thanks goodness." Alexis said as Blair and her Miracle dragon made their way towards her.

"ALEXIS!' Blair shouted happily as they got closer to Alexis, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Heh it's about time you got here." Alexis said lowly as she waved her hand in the air signaling for Blair to come over.

"Sorry it took us so long." Blair said as they finally reached Alexis and covered her while Destiny was trying to take in what just happened.

"You ok?" Blair asked as she looked down at Alexis, who only returned in a simple nod.

'I'll be fine, but what about Jaden." Alexis said suddenly alarmed as she turned back around and saw that Armageddon was getting ready to finish off Uria and Jaden in one final blast.

"Alright Armageddon it's time to take out this trash permanently. " Dante stated as Armageddon opened up its mouth and aimed it at both Uria and Jaden.

"GENOCIDE ASYLUM!' A voice shouted as six to eight huge spinning wheel blades surrounded Armageddon.

"What the hell!" Dante said as he looked around and saw that Armageddon was completely surrounded. "What is this?" He said again shocked at what he was seeing, suddenly the blades started to glow and then without a second to waste let off a huge explosion that trapped Armageddon and Dante in it.

"Huh? Who just." Jaden said barely as he still lay against the edge of the fortress seeing the attack come from nowhere.

"HEY SLACKER!" A voice shouted, catching Jaden's attention.

"Well I'll be, who ever thought you would be saving me."Jaden stated as he turned his head towards the direction the voice came from and immediately saw Chazz and Armed Dragon LV 12 land right in front of him.

"Hey what took ya?" Jaden said happily, but still in pain.

"Sorry about the wait, but we ran into some trouble back there." Chazz smirking at Jaden as he turned his attention back towards Dante and glared at him when he emerged from the smoke completely unharmed.

"This guy is going to be a real pain." Chazz said as he glared at him.

"Tell me about it." Jaden said trying to sit up, it was hard but he managed.

"Well don't worry about him." Chazz stated. "I'll take him on for now, you get you rest."He finished.

"But Chazz you can't." Jaden said, but Chazz cut him off.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Chazz said." And beside this asshole got a lot to answer for." Chazz said as the image of Alex appeared in his head, which only caused Chazz to growl slightly.

"Chazz." Alexis said shocked at what she was seeing. "You guys made it." She finished as she turned her head back towards Blair was looking at Destiny and Ariella get up from her attack.

"Yea and it looks like just in time to." Blair said as she prepared herself for another fight. "Alexis stay back for awhile and get your strength back, I'll handle her." Blair said confidently.

"Blair wait…you don't know what you're getting into." Alexis said.

"Trust me Alexis I got it." Blair said as Ariella got back up and hollered at Blair and her dragon.

"So another bitch that wants to get in my way huh?" Destiny said as she glared at Blair. "FINE THEN FIRST I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN THAT BLOND BIMBO BEHIND YOU!" Destiny screamed as Ariella let out another loud shriek and charged towards Blair and her Miracle Dragon.

"BRING IT ON! Blair shouted getting ready for the onslaught of Destiny and her Blood Beast Ariella.

"So you want to get in my way to huh?" Dante asked as he looked at Chazz who just returned it with a glare. "You do understand the consequences in standing before a god do you not." Dante asked again.

"A god…Hmph don't make me laugh." Chazz said smartly. "I'll show you what's real power and how it's supposed to be used." Chazz stated confidently as he glared at Dante. "And besides I want some answers out of you so talk, or do you prefer I beat it out of you." Chazz threaten

"You dare threaten me." Dante said as Armageddon turned towards Armed Dragon LV 12 and gave its full and undivided attention.

"Hmph you will die with those words. "Dante said calmly as Armageddon slowly started walking towards Armed Dragon.

"I guess will have to see about that." Chazz said as he prepared himself for the fight of his life.

* * *

**WOW WHAT A CHAPTER! What will happen next, Can Atticus really defeat Nightshroud on his own and what about the battle to save the world. Can our heroes pull through this with their lives? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: See I told you I was going to put you guys in it.

Jaden: That was awesome, Chazz made an entrance.

Chazz: It's not Chazz you idiot it's the Chazz.

Sega: Look you had a good moment don't ruin it.

Luna: Yea or else we're going to lock in the room with Harrington again.

Chazz: NOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT (Goes into the corner of the room and rocks back in forth) Dark place, dark and scary place.

Alexis: That always gets him

Blair: Hmm maybe I should use that against him whenever he starts rambling on about himself.

Sega: Why not it works for us.

Rakaia: Anyway while they plan on Chazz, I just want to say that I'm sorry it took me a minute to type this, but hey school was throwing finals at me lol, but anyway I should be back full time now So please read and review and I'll try to update quickly.


	35. Reunited, The Center Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.

Me: Alright so I'm back with another update?

Sega: And yet again your slow, you need to pick up the pace Rakaia.

Chazz: I think you both need to move out of the chazz's way as it is my moment and my time now, because I get to fight Dante.

Me and Sega: And your point is, you're not going to win.

Chazz; of course I will I am the Chazz and I will defeat the person that Jaden could not.

Me: He's really an idiot isn't he?

Sega: Yep was born one and will die one.

Chazz: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Just start the story already

Chazz: Alright for all the people that wanted to see me in action, get ready and get comfortable because the Chazz is about to entertain you.

Sega: I swear you can't find anybody lamer than this guy.

Chazz: SHUT UP!

Me: START THE STORY!

**Chapter 35  
Reunited, the Center of Darkness**

**On the Second Floor of the fortress**

Atticus glared at Nightshroud as with rage building up inside him after each second past. He couldn't bare the sight of Nightshroud any longer, and by him being in the way, there was no telling how Jaden and his sister was doing. Atticus needed to end this and end it fast.

"What's wrong boy? Do you still have the will to fight me?" Nightshroud taunted as he looked at Atticus, his blue eyes showing no life in them.

"Don't worry; you'll get a fight I promise." Atticus retorted as he continued his glare at Nightshroud.

"Come on this is insane we got to finish his guy off now." Rakaia said as he looked at Nightshroud. "There's no time to sit here in chat we got to get to Jaden and Alexis."He finished.

"We know that." Luna said as she looked on at the battle that was about to begin." But we have to let Atticus take care of this himself." Luna said as she turned her eyes towards Rakaia, who just gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Don't worry." Sega butted in." Jaden and Alexis can hold their own against Dante and his little Barbie bitch." Sega said jokingly. "Let Atticus finished this one off, beside it looks like there's a grudge between the two." Sega finished as she observed the two that stood in front of her.

"I'm not so sure it's just a grudge." Tiburscia said as he looked at the combatants.

"What do you mean Tiburscia?" Luna asked as she turned her attention to Tiburscia.

"I mean there's something about this spirit and that boy a long time of hatred as developed between the two." Tiburscia spoke as he lifted himself up off the ground and let out a low growl. " This isn't to be taken lightly." Tiburscia said again.

"Right gotcha." Rakaia said. "Then it's time we turn this guy into dust and hurry up and get to Dante." Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Nightshroud.

"ALRIGHT RED EYES IT'S TIME TO ROAST A!" Rakaia was about to finish until Atticus turned his head towards Rakaia and glared at him.

"RAKAIA!" Atticus shouted causing Rakaia to stop in mid sentence and look down at Atticus.

"Let me handle this please." Atticus said somewhat frustrated at the young duelist trying to finish this quickly.

Rakaia looked at Atticus and grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Nightshroud. "Fine go ahead and have your fun, but come on we got your sister to worry about here." Rakaia spoke trying to remind Atticus that he can't drag the fight out to long.

"Yea and don't forget your brother in law Jaden." Luna said with a smile on her face." Make this creep regret ever coming back out of whatever hole he was hiding in." Luna finished as Atticus just smirked back at his friends and then he turned his looks to Sega and she could tell the concern for Isabella was written all over his face.

"Don't worry Atticus." Sega stated as she let out a breath and looked at him and smiled." Isabella will be fine I promise." Sega said causing Atticus to smirk as he turned his attention back to Nightshroud.

"So are you ready boy?" Nightshroud asked as his claws started to glow. A blue light of flames surrounded his claws and he smirked at Atticus even though you couldn't tell.

"I was born ready." Atticus stated as both his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Isabella's Phantom Machine Dragon started o roar loudly, causing the duelist to cover their ears.

"Damn did they have to be so loud." Rakaia complained.

"Just shut up and watch the fight Dragon boy." Sega snapped as Rakaia turned his attention to her.

"Watch it console, don't think I won't go back and tell Dante to take you back on his side." Rakaia said retaliating to Sega's comment.

"You wouldn't dare." Sega said as she gritted her teeth at Rakaia.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" Luna shouted as glared at both of them and then turned her attention back towards Atticus. "Be careful Atticus." Luna said slowly.

Atticus continued to glare at Nightshroud, with his anger rising to it's boiling point as everything that he had done under Nightshroud's name came back to him.

"What's wrong?" Nightshroud asked. "Remembering all the fun times we had together, the power that you felt when your spirit and mine were one." Nightshroud continued.

"Shut it." Atticus snapped as pointed at Nightshroud. 'RED EYES ATTACK!" Atticus shouted as Red Eyes let out another quick roar and charged towards Nightshroud, who already saw the attack coming.

"Hmph how pathetic." Nightshroud stated as he stretched his arm out forward and opened his palm.

"Inferno Fire Blast." Nightshroud said calmly as Red Eyes signature move towards him.

"What the." Atticus said in shock as the black connected with Red eyes and exploded on impact sending Red eyes shooting into a rock formation.

"RED EYES!" Atticus shouted.

Suddenly Nightshroud disappeared and reappeared in front of Phantom Machine Dragon and bashed in the face with his fist sending the mighty dragon stumbling back a few steps, but he still kept his ground.

"PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON QUICK HIT HIM WITH SOLID SHOT!" Atticus shouted, but the dragon didn't have time to life its laser cannon like arm and aim because Nightshroud appeared in front of him and stuck out his palm once again

"Shroud of Illusion." Nightshroud said calmly again as a current of darkness appeared in front of Phantom Machine Dragon.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the on going battle. " Atticus doesn't stand a chance by himself." Rakaia said again as he looked at the two girls that stood beside him with worry on their faces as well.

"For once I think I'm starting to agree with you Dragon boy." Sega stated as she gritted her teeth as the Darkness started to engulf Isabella's Phantom Machine Dragon and once it did they heard a loud screech from it as it screamed in pain.

"Oh no Red Eyes Phantom Machine Dragon needs help quick INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Atticus shouted as he pointed towards the darkness that covered Isabella's Dragon.

Red Eyes quickly obliged as it flew from the formation Nightshroud had knocked it into and opened it's mouth and shot a quick fire like energy ball towards the darkness that surrounded Phantom Machine Dragon.

But Nightshroud was already one step ahead of them as he quick snapped his fingers and the darkness disappeared leaving Phantom Machine Dragon wide open for Red Eyes incoming attack.

"No Phantom Machine Dragon!" Atticus shouted as Red Eyes Blast connected, hitting Phantom Machine Dragon hard in the face and sending spiraling into the ground.

"You bastard." Atticus hissed as he turned around only to see Nightshroud standing within a few inches of him.

"So weak." Nightshroud stated as he backslapped Atticus hard causing him to hit the ground hard and also causing his body to roll and hit a wall that was a few feet away.

"That's it we can't just stand here and watch I'm going no matter what he says!" Rakaia shouted as his Red eyes darkness Dragon flapped it's wings and got ready to launch it's own attack when Nightshroud quickly glanced at the duelist that were sitting on the side lines.

"You will not interfere." Nightshroud stated as he opened his palm towards the duelist that stood out of the battle and suddenly a dark energy field appeared in front of them.

"Dammit." Rakaia grunted as he looked around him and noticed that the force field covered everything from the entrance to where they were standing.

"Bastard." Luna shot up and glared at Nightshroud who just smirked and looked at Atticus.

"This weakling will die first and then I will deal with insolent fools afterwards." Nightshroud stated as he floated towards Atticus who was trying to pick himself up. He was able to get on one knee when Nightshroud approached him.

"Do you really think that puny strength of yours as any chance of defeating me?" Nightshroud asked eagerly wanting to know the oldest siblings answer.

Atticus coughs a little as he looked up at Nightshroud who grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

"There's nothing you can do at this point." Nightshroud stated as he brought Atticus face closer to his." You failed at being at host and you failed at saving your friends, INCLUDING THAT GIRL!" Nightshroud shouted as he threw Atticus against the wall, causing his body to hit it hard as he fell back down to the ground.

"_Cough_…_coughs_…Dammit." Atticus said as Nightshroud continued to float towards him.

Suddenly Atticus Red Eyes charged at Nightshroud once again, ready to try a head bunt maneuver, but Nightshroud was ready and stuck his hand out and stopped Red Eyes' head bunt and glanced at it.

"You've gotten weak ever since I gave you to this human." Nightshroud stated as he back handed the dragon and grabbed it by its throat using his mind. "I should dispose of you right now, simply because you're just a waste of power." Nightshroud stated suddenly he grunted in pain as he was blasted in the back.

"WHO DARES!" Nightshroud screamed as he turned around to find none other than Phantom Machine Dragon standing back up on its feet and ready for a fight.

"You." Nightshroud mumbled as he quickly looked up at Red Eyes and threw him towards Phantom Machine Dragon, who quickly dodged the oncoming dragon and charged towards Nightshroud.

Red Eyes slammed into the wall that was behind Phantom Machine Dragon and fell to the ground in pain and slowly turned its head to see if Phantom Machine Dragon could do some damage.

Phantom Machine Dragon continued firing shot after shot, but Nightshroud was to fast. Every shot that Phantom Machine Dragon fired was dodged with ease.

"Pathetic." Nightshroud stated as he stuck his hand out and pointed at Phantom Machine Dragon for the last time. "This is it you wretched monster. "Nightshroud said calmly.

"NO DON'T DO IT! " Atticus suddenly screamed. "THAT'S BELLE'S FAVORITE MONSTER DON'T!" Atticus said trying to stand up, which he managed to do.

"Grr what can we do." Rakaia said as he looked down at the fight that was going on.

"Don't worry. " Sega said as she pointed at the barrier that was front of them. "ALRIGHT TIBURSCIA BREAK THAT THING DOWN AND LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia prepared himself by making sure he had a good stance and a good position and he started to open his mouth.

"Rakaia we better move." Luna said as Ancient Fairy Dragon started to fly upward, moving away from the attack.

"Gotcha." Rakaia responded by having his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon do the same thing. "Alexia!" Rakaia shouted as he looked down towards his older sister who was wrapped up by the wings of her hybrid, Celeste.

"Don't worry I'll be alright and so will she." Alexia stated as she pointed towards Isabella. "Don't worry about us will be fine and beside's the healings almost done!" Alexia shouted back causing Rakaia to nod his head quickly and look back at Tiburscia was started to charge his attack.

"Nightshroud quickly glanced at Tiburscia and noticed that he was getting ready to break down the barrier that he had set up, but Nightshroud knew what to do as he stopped his attack on Phantom Machine Dragon and with his mind grabbed him by the neck.

"NOW TIBURSCIA! FINAL ELYSIAN!" Sega shouted as she pointed to the spot she wanted Tiburscia to fire at.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tiburscia screamed as he let lose a powerful Blue like beam like blast from his mouth.

Nightshroud eyes quickly flickered and a hole the size of Tiburscia's attack suddenly opened causing Rakaia, Luna and Sega and even Alexia eyes to widen in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sega screamed.

"How did he just." Rakaia said in awe as the attack was heading straight for Nightshroud and Phantom Machine Dragon.

"Hmph foolish." Nightshroud said as he slowly moved Phantom Machine Dragon in front of the attack.

"WAIT HE CAN'T!" Luna shouted.

"HE'S GOING TO DESTROY ISABELLA'S MONSTER WITH YOUR MOVE SEGA!" Rakaia shouted.

"GRRRR DAMMIT!" Sega shouted back as she watched the attack get closer and closer to Phantom Machine Dragon.

"This is the end." Nightshroud stated.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Atticus screamed as the attack collided with Phantom Machine Dragon, exploding on impact and causing a cloud of smoke to appear where the attack had exploded.

"Oh no." Rakaia said as he quickly tried to look for any signs of Belle's monster. "Guys do you see anything?" Rakaia asked worriedly.

"No I don't." Luna answered as she looked around in worry as well.

"This isn't good." Sega answered as she moved her eyes from one direction to the other, but still couldn't find Phantom Machine Dragon through the thick smoke.

Suddenly with the wave of his hand Nightshroud dispersed the smoke and everyone's eyes widened in horror as they saw Phantom Machine Dragon just hanging in the air, his body charred from the attack and his laser cannon arm badly damaged.

Nightshroud smirked and released the monster and watched it fall to the ground in front of him barely alive.

"No." Atticus stated as fell to his knees as he looked at Isabella's monster that lay there motionless and barely breathing. "What did I…how could this happen." Atticus stated as he punched the ground in sadness at what he just witnessed.

"Dammit." Rakaia said under his breath as he looked at Phantom Machine Dragon and watched it's body go up and down, trying to catch it's breath.

"Did you really think you stood a chance against me Atticus?" Nightshroud stated as he floated over towards Atticus." Without me in your soul you are nothing, you were always nothing." Nightshroud continued as he stopped mere inches in front of Atticus and slowly started to raise his body to face him.

Atticus gritted his teeth and glared at Nightshroud with tears streaming down his face. "Damn you…you monster." Atticus spoke as he gritted his teeth as he felt something around his neck tighten.

"You don't get it do you?" Nightshroud spoke again. "You are nothing without me, and you will never be anything without me." Nightshroud said again as Atticus slowly closed his eyes and listened to Nightshroud.

"This burden that you put on your friends, the pain that you caused your family." Nightshroud continued. "You even put the girl in harms way, how are you any use to the ones you care about?" Nightshroud asked as tears continued to stream down Atticus's face. "I'll give you one last chance, allow me into your soul and I will make everything go away." Nightshroud said causing Atticus to shoot open as he glared daggers into Nightshroud.

"Go…Go to hell you damn bastard." Atticus spoke as he spit in Nightshroud face causing the shadow spirit to grow angry.

"You impudent little." Nightshroud growled as he pulled his arm back and got ready to strike Atticus in the heart.

' I DON'T NEED A HOST LIKE YOU I CAN TAKE OVER ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS INSTEAD!' Nightshroud screamed as his hand transformed into something sharp and came for Atticus heart.

"NOOO DON'T DO IT!" Rakaia screamed.

"ATTICUS!" Luna shouted.

"TIBURSCIA LET'S GO!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia rammed into the force field again this time shattering it completely and charging for Nightshroud.

'RED EYES INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" A voice screamed as Red Eyes head shot up and blasted Nightshroud hitting him from the side and causing him to let go of Atticus.

The blast collided with Nightshroud and sent him into the wall on the far side of the room and exploded on impact causing half o the wall to fall on top of him.

"Huh? What the." Rakaia said as he turned his head to the direction he heard the voice coming from.

"That couldn't be." Luna said.

"Well I be damned." Sega said as she turned her towards Alexia who was standing there smirking and there that stood beside her was none other than Isabella.

"Isabella." Rakaia and Luna said in unison as she turned her heads towards them and nodded and slowly turned it back and glared at the fallen Nightshroud.

"Grrr you." Nightshroud hissed as he glared at Isabella who just smirked back at him. "This time make no mistake about it I'll kill you." Nightshroud stated.

"I don't think so, as far as I'm concerned this fight ends here." Isabella said as she walked towards Atticus and knelt down beside him.

"You ok Atty." Isabella asked with her face showing nothing but concern for the boy she fell in love with.

Atticus let a small smile creep on his face as he looked up at Isabella. "I've been better." He said catching his breath.

Isabella nodded and slowly helped Atticus to his feet. "Thanks for standing up for me." She said as she looked at Atticus who gave her a smirk back.

"Like I would ever let someone hurt you and get away with it." He replied as his right hand slowly grabbed her left hand and their fingers crossed with each other.

"Let's take this asshole down together." Atticus said as he glanced over at Isabella and smiled.

"Yea together we can overcome this darkness." Isabella stated.

Suddenly their eyes flickered and a light started to shine in their chest were their hearts were.

"Huh what's this?" Isabella asked as she looked down at her chest. "What's this light?" She asked again.

"I don't know, but I don't feel any pain, it's like all my injuries are fading away." Atticus said as he looked up and saw Red Eyes walk in front of him and started to glow. "Red…Red Eyes." Atticus said.

Suddenly Phantom Machine Dragon stood up and stood beside Red Eyes and started to glow as well.

"Phantom Machine Dragon." Isabella said slowly as she looked up and saw her dragon and Atticus Red eyes were surrounded in white pure energy. "What…What is this?" Isabella asked again.

"I don't know." Atticus replied as he directed his attention towards Nightshroud who finally stood up with his blue eyes now turning red with anger. "But all I know is now we got the chance to put this thing away and with this power we can do it. "Atticus said as continued to glare at Nightshroud.

"No us being together will beat him." Isabella stated causing Atticus to smile again and suddenly the energy that wrapped around both dragons started to slowly pull them together.

"This is it." Atticus said as he kept his eyes locked on Nightshroud.

"There's no turning back now." Isabella said as she gripped Atticus hand tightly.

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Nightshroud shouted. "NOONE CAN DEFEAT ME DO YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!' Nightshroud screamed as he charged towards the both of them in an all out onslaught with his claws getting ready to kill.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Isabella stated as her heart started to glow brighter and brighter.

"WITH US STANDING TOGETHER WE HAVE THE POWER TO BEAT YOUR DARKNESS!" Atticus shouted as his heart started to do the same and suddenly both dragons gave one last roar and the room was completely covered in light and as quickly as it came one dragon stood in front of Atticus and Isabella. A new dragon with Twin lasers cannon on each shoulder. Extending from those laser cannons was a long strip that curved just a bit over its head with two more cannons above it. Its skin color collided with red and blue, but it also looked as though it was made completely out of medal. Its tail was long with golden hairs at the end of it and its chest had a particle cannon embedded in the middle.

"YOU DIE HERE HUMANS!' Nightshroud screamed getting closer and closer.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!'" Rakaia screamed

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Luna shouted.

"GO GET HIM ISABELLA!" Sega shouted

Alexia and the hybrids didn't say anything they just looked as the power emulated from the two duelists that stood in front of the oncoming Nightshroud.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS NIGHTSHROUD!" Atticus screamed as he pointed towards Nightshroud.

"AND THIS TIME YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK!" Isabella shouted as she did the same.

"CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON! CYBER PARTICLE CANNONNNN!' They both shouted as Cyber Phantom Dragon chest started to glow and charge up a white and black energy ball.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" Nightshroud screamed with his claws ready to come down.

Suddenly with not even a second to spare a huge Blast shot out of Cyber Phantom Dragon's chest completely engulfing Nightshroud completely. A ray of white light shot through the room with Nightshroud trailing in the blast.

'THIS CAN'T BE I CAN'T BE DEF AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' Nightshroud screamed as the blast disintegrated him completely and trailed off blasting the door to the third floor destroying it completely and exploding on impact causing a huge explosion. The explosion caused a large amount of smoke and dust to stir around as the gang shielded their eyes with their arms and held their ground against the wind that was blowing.

The smoke slowly cleared and everyone was coughing and trying to pull their selves together.

"Is everyone…_cough…cough_… Alright?" Rakaia asked as he slowly looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for.

"Yea I'm and Ancient Fairy Dragon is fine to." Luna said as she looked down and smiled as her dragon gave a loud roar.

"Yea same over here." Sega as she looked down at Tiburscia. "You ok?" She asked worriedly.

Tiburscia shook its head a bit and nodded.

"We're good over here to." Alexia said as Celeste lifted its head up and outstretched its wings.

"What about Atticus and Isabella?" Luna asked as she looked over in the direction where Atticus and Isabella were standing.

As soon as the smoke cleared they saw the huge dragon standing in front of them shielding them both from the blast.

"Atticus! Isabella!" Sega shouted with happiness filling her voice.

"You guys made it!" Rakaia shouted as Atticus waved in approval to let them know that they were alright.

Rakaia smirked and gave Atticus a thumb's up and Atticus being Atticus returned it with a smirk of his own.

"Atticus we did." Isabella said as she looked around and saw no sign of Nightshroud.

"Yea your right I don't sense him anymore." Atticus stated as he felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. "He's gone and this time it's for good."

"You sure?" Isabella stated.

Atticus quickly thought for a second and then reached into his deck and pulled out the card with Nightshroud's mask on it. The card was had a slit down the middle and suddenly it ripped in two. Atticus just smiled at what he saw and then threw the card to the ground.

"Yea it's over." Atticus stated.

Suddenly the card lit up in flames and disintegrated in front of the group causing Atticus smile to widen.

"Alright guys!' Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes extended his wings and floated in the air.

"We got a battle to win." Luna finished as she flew up beside Rakaia.

"Yea I guess your right we kept them waiting long enough." Atticus said as he and Isabella stood on top of Cyber Phantom Dragon.

"Alright then what are we waiting for let's go!" Alexia stated as she flew past Rakaia and Luna and headed up to the top of the fortress.

"I sure hope there's nothing on the third floor." Sega stated as Tiburscia closed his eyes and then reopened them.

"It's clear." He said suddenly.

"That's great then looks like Chazz finally did something right for a change." Rakaia stated as he flew off after Alexia with Luna behind.

"Let's go Isabella." Atticus said as he turned her and smiled.

"Right." Isabella said as Cyber Phantom Dragon flew off behind the gang.

**Top Floor of the Fortress**

Chazz and his Armed Dragon LV 12 hit the ground hard as Armageddon grabbed Armed Dragon by the neck and slung him back into the ground.

"CHAZZ!' Jaden shouted as Uria shot up and flew towards Armageddon was blasted away quickly sending the both of them back into the ground.

"You fools will never learn." Dante stated as Armed Dragon got back up and glared at Armageddon.

"Alright…Armed Dragon…One more time." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Armageddon

"Don't waste my time." Dante stated as Armageddon quickly charged towards armed dragon and bashed him in the face, sending it to the ground, but Armageddon wasn't finished. He quickly grabbed Armed Dragon's tail and slung him into Uria causing Chazz and Jaden to fly off the monsters and bounce off the ground and roll towards the end of the fortress with their monsters laying in front of them.

"Da...Da...Dammit." Chazz managed to say in between breaths.

"Yea I was thinking…the...Same thing." Jaden spoke as he tried to pick himself back up again, but to no avail.

"This…This guys a freak Jaden…How…How are we going to beat him?" Chazz barely asked as he finally stood up and helped Jaden up as well.

"I don't know…He's gotten a lot stronger than last time." Jaden said as he looked up at Armageddon and this time it was in horror.

"Is that all Duelist, I was expecting more Hahaha." Dante laughed as he looked down at Chazz and Jaden. "This is it, this is your final hour Jaden Yuki prepare for your end." Dante stated as Armageddon charged at them again, but Armed Dragon and Uria got in the way quickly trying to stop Armageddon in its tracks, but it was no use. Armageddon quickly grabbed Armed Dragon by the neck and slammed him into Uria and picked up Armed Dragon again and threw him to the side.

"ARMED DRAGON!" Chazz shouted.

Suddenly Uria shot up and lunged at Armageddon with its jaws opened ready clamp down on the head of Armageddon, but he quickly opened up its mouth and shot a blast at point blank range causing Uria to scream out in pain and fall to the ground before Armageddon.

"Oh no." Jaden said as he watched on in horror at what he just saw. "This can't be it… It just can't be."Jaden finished as he continued to watch the battle go on with Armageddon winning.

Meanwhile Blair was trying to hold off Destiny, being that she infused her self with her blood beast it was either said then done.

"Come on Miracle Dragon!" Blair shouted, but Miracle Dragon was to slow as Ariella charged towards Miracle Dragon and sliced it across its chest and slapped it in the face with her tail sending into the ground hard.

"Don't worry Blair I got you!" Alexis shouted as Blackrose Dragon flew over Miracle Dragon and tried to blast Ariella, but she was still to fast. She dodged the attack with ease and slammed Blackrose face into the ground and blasted it and Alexis deeper into it.

"ALEXIS!" Blair shouted as she pointed towards Ariella." MIRACLE DRAGON! MIRACLE CANNON!" Blair screamed as Miracle dragon shot a charged cannon like beam towards Ariella who dodged it, but barely.

Soon after Blackrose came up from the ground with Alexis looking banged up as much as Blair.

"BLACKROSE DRAGON! HIT HER WITH BLACKROSE GALE!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards Ariella.

"What don't you understand that doesn't work on me!" Ariella shouted as she slapped the blast with her tail sending it right back at Blackrose which exploded on impact. The blast sent Blackrose flying right into Miracle Dragon knocking both Blair and Alexis off, causing them both to hit the ground and roll over by Jaden and Chazz.

"So...Sorry guys we weren't much help either." Blair said as she slowly lifted her head up, showing bruises on her face and a couple of scratches on her cheek.

Chazz couldn't help but smile as he slowly lifted Blair up into his arms. " No you did great Blair." Chazz said as he wrapped his arms around and glared at Armageddon and Ariella that now stood before them. "You did great." Chazz stated.

Blair turned around still wrapped in Chazz's arms and glared at the two monsters as well as the ones that were controlling them. "Their to strong we can't beat them by ourselves. "Blair stated.

"Yea at this rate we're finished." Alexis stated as she grabbed Jaden's hand and crossed her fingers with hers.

"Yea I know." Jaden said." I just wish there was something we could do." Jaden stated as he gritted his teeth and glared at Dante who just crossed his arms and smirked down at Jaden and the rest of the gang.

"It's time Destiny finish them off." Dante commanded as Destiny stood in front of them and opened up her mouth. _(Considering she fused herself with Ariella she can do that.)_

"IT'S TIME DUELIST, THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST BREATH!' She shouted as she started charging a huge blast in her mouth. "SAY GOODBYE AAHHHHH!" destiny shouted as she fired a huge purple like beam towards the group.

"This is it." Jaden said as he pulled Alexis into a tight huge and closed their eyes. "Alexis if there's anything I want to tell your right is that...I I love you Alexis." Jaden said holding her tight.

"I love you to Jaden." Alexis screamed gripping onto his shirt.

"Chazz!" Blair screamed.

"It's ok Blair…don't worry." Chazz said holding Blair tightly seeing the blast heading straight for them.

"CYBER PARTICLE CANNON!" Atticus and Isabella shouted as high powered cannon shot through the sky and pushed the blast back quickly towards Ariella exploding in her face sending her flying towards the feet of Armageddon.

This act caused Dante to look up and grit his teeth when he saw the rest of the group standing in front of the fallen gang.

"Dammit." Dante stated as he glared at the group with disgust.

"Whew and here I thought we weren't going to make it in time." Rakaia said as he looked down at Jaden and smirked. "You ok buddy?" Rakaia asked.

Jaden just smirked back up at Rakaia and nodded. "Never felt better.

"What about you Alexis Destiny give you any trouble?" Luna asked as she looked down at her best friend.

Alexis looked up at Luna and smiled. "Nothing to bad." She replied as she got back on top of her Blackrose Dragon.

"Alright then." Alexia stated as Celeste stood beside Rakaia and glared at Dante. "You ready to finish this." Alexia said as she pointed towards Dante causing him to grit his teeth even more.

Jaden turned his head up and looked up at Alexia and smiled."You bet I am." He said as he climbs on top of Uria and got ready for another round.

"It's over Dante!" Sega stated as Tiburscia stood beside Cyber Phantom dragon and roared loudly at Armageddon.

"Let's end this quickly." Tiburscia growled as Celeste nodded in approval.

"Indeed." She replied.

"Alright this is it." Atticus stated.

"The moment we've been waiting for." Isabella finished. "It's right here in front of us." She finished.

"Yea we can do this." Chazz said as he let Blair go and climbed on top of his Armed Dragon.

"All we got to do is believe and we can beat them." Blair stated as she climbed back on top of her Miracle Dragon.

"Alright guys you ready for one last round!" Jaden shouted.

"LET'S DO IT!" The gang shouted in Unison as they all glared at Dante and Destiny, who was picking herself up.

"Damn brats I swear I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece." Destiny said gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance." Came a voice from above, causing everyone to look up to see Crayus, Marie and Jessica fly down beside Dante and Destiny.

"Well this is a pretty even fight." Rakaia stated as he glared at Crayus.

"It's the last one you'll ever have little brother." Crayus stated as he smirked at Rakaia.

"I guess we'll have to see about that then." Rakaia said as he smirked back and without looking at Alexia. "Alexia he's mine." Rakaia said.

Alexia didn't do anything but nod her head and glare at Dante. "Don't worry I'll be going after Dante. "She finished.

"There's that bitch again." Jessica spat as she looked at Sega and Tiburscia.

"Oh I'll show you a bitch!" Sega shot back. "Trust me you haven't seen anything yet." She finished as she looked down at Tiburscia." You ready Tiburscia?" Sega asked causing her Tiger hybrid to get into a pounce position.

"Always." He answered.

"Alright then guys." Jaden said slowly as he looked up at their opponents. "It's time we end this fight right here and right now!" Jaden stated.

"And this time we make sure we put an end to it." Alexis shouted.

"RIGHT!"The gang screamed as they charged towards Dante shouting their war cries.

"This is it; don't leave one of them standing!" Dante shouted as the shadow stalkers charged in towards their opponents making this the final battle that the two sides will ever have with each other.

* * *

**Whoa so the Chapter is done and over. But now what will happen next? Who will survive? What side will win find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew I'm tired.

Sega: You should be I can't wait for my author to read this.

Me: Me neither my author put a lot of work into this you know.

Sega: lol I know.

Me: Well guys this convo is short because I'm tired and would like to rest, but I hope you like the chapter and I hope you can't wait till the next one until then Bye! OH YEA READ AND REVIEW!


	36. Light of Purity, The Stone Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: And again another installment to the story

Sega: You are a slow updater you know that.

Me: Says the one that takes four years to update one chapter, I make take a few weeks or even a month, but I don't take a whole year at least.

"Sega get's in Rakaia face and glares at him"

Sega: You take that back, I do not take a damn year and excuse me for having important stuff to do unlike some people.

Me: I do have important stuff to do you bastard.

Sega: like what?

Me: Like this

"Presses a button and a trap door opens up under Sega as she falls into the pool outside of Rakaia's house."

Me: lol how's that for important.

Sega: Rakaia….I'm going to kill you…..

Me: Stay a float Sega, Stay a float, now before anybody decides to interrupt I will start off the next chapter, buckle your seat beats everybody its going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

**Chapter 36  
Light of Purity, the Stone Awakens**

Both sides charged at each other, with everything they had. Both had determination in there eyes as Rakaia and Crayus, shot off into the sky immediately leaving the others to fight against each other. While Rakaia and Crayus took the skies, Sega and Jessica took off against each other on the side, of the main battle for their own one on one fight. Alexis and Luna teamed up against Destiny, who just smirked at the two simply because she was thinking it would be an easy victory.

Meanwhile Blair and Maria paired off, leaving Dante going against Jaden, Alexia, Chazz and both Atticus and Isabella, who all surrounded Dante from four sides.

"So is you're finally all here, in front of me ready to bow down and my supremacy." Dante said smirking as he glanced at the duelists that surrounded him. "Hmmm this is most interesting." He spoke again.

"Interesting?" Chazz spoke as he glared at Dante. "Look wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you!" Chazz shouted as his glare darkened at the sight of Dante.

"Chazz be careful we already know how powerful this guy is." Jaden said as he looked at Dante intently trying to figure out what his next move would be.

"Don't worry Jaden I think we got this guy all figured out now." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Dante. "This guy is nothing but a push over; we got this guy beat now." He finished.

"You think you got me all figured out do you?" Dante asked as he smirked as Chazz and then his eyes fell over to Alexia who just glared at him with hatred building up inside her each second.

"Alexia." Dante spoke as he turned towards her with the same evil smirk he wears on his face. "What a surprise to see you betray me, even after all I've done for you." Dante stated as he crossed his arms and looked at Alexia.

"Don't give me that bullshit Dante." Alexia spat as she kept her eyes locked on Dante making sure not to get distracted by anything else. "The only thing you ever did for me is destroy my family from the inside out. " Alexia started. "Tried to kill my little brother, by using my big brother to take him out, the last thing that I hold close to my heart and you tried to take that away me." Alexia said her voice cracking up while she tried to hold back tears."For that I can not for give you and I will make sure you don't leave this place alive." Alexia stated as she looked down at Celeste, who nodded her head and suddenly spread her wings getting ready to attack.

"Hmmmm is that what it is then?" Dante asked sarcastically. "You betrayed power for the love your little brother and the value of his life, hmph how foolish." Dante spoke causing Alexia to grit her teeth as she continued to glare at him.

"Dante." Alexia stated as she clenched her fist.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing child." Dante said causing Alexia to look at him in confusion. "I know about everything, the little visit you paid to your brother while he was in the kids little play hospital, I know about you getting your memory back, I even know about the visit you paid the Gladiator Beast duelist when we captured her." Dante stated causing Alexia's eyes to widen in horror.

"Did you actually think such antics would get past me?" Dante continued as he looked Alexia directly in her eyes. "Did you think you could actually get past this brilliant mind without detection, how foolish of you girl." Dante spat this time his voice getting louder as he laid his arms to his side.

"I knew about everything when I first laid eyes on you." Dante said. "You were lost and confused, even though you have sent countless duelist to the shadow realm, you still had a little speck of light in your heart that decided to speak out and try to get in the way of my plans. "Dante explained. "But I already knew about this little mutiny and I thought a few steps ahead of you. "He finished.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Atticus shouted, cutting in on the conversation with Isabella standing by his side as they stood on top of their Cyber Phantom Dragon.

"You think that you got us all figured out to huh?" Atticus stated as he glared at Dante. "You think that you can manipulate everyone of us into fighting each other, you tried your best to break us down and yet were still standing." Atticus finished.

"When will you realize that you've lost Dante?" Isabella stated as she glared at Dante as well.

Cyber Phantom Dragon let off a loud roar as it glared at Armageddon who stood still, not making a move until Dante gave the order.

"Yea it's over." Jaden stated as he looked at Dante." Your plan to destroy the world and everything else with it is over give it up Dante."Jaden finished.

"You think it's over do you?" Dante said as he glanced at each of the duelist. "WELL COME AT ME THEN AND SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!' Dante shouted as he pointed towards Celeste and without word Armageddon charged at the Hybrid at full speed and bashed it in the face sending it stumbling back.

"OH NO!" Jaden shouted as Uria roared in anger and charged towards Armageddon, but Armageddon was quicker for some reason. After the blow he gave to Celeste he glanced at Uria and disappeared instantly, causing Uria to crash into Celeste knocking both monsters and their duelist to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" Chazz stated as he looked around trying to find out where Dante could have gone.

"Looking for something?" Dante spoke as Armageddon reappeared behind Chazz and his Armed Dragon.

"Dammit." Chazz said as Armed Dragon Lv12 turned around quickly only to be blasted at close range sending it to the ground hard.

"CHAZZ!" Both Atticus and Isabella shouted not knowing that Dante was already making his move towards them.

"JUDGEMENT FIST!' Dante shouted as Armageddon right hand started to glow a dark purple like color. Once his claw was fully covered in dark energy and delivered a right hook to the face of Cyber Phantom dragon, causing it to roar in pain.

"Cyber Phantom Dragon!" Isabella shouted as she tried to hold on for dear life.

"Cyber Phantom Dragon Particle Cannon!" Atticus managed to shout, but the dragon didn't have time to charge up for its attack, as Armageddon charged at them again delivering yet another Judgment fist to the face of Cyber Phantom Dragon knocking it through a couple of rock formations.

"Is this all you have?" Dante spoke as he turned around to see Chazz's Dragon trying to claw Armageddon head off, but at the last second he ducked it.

"Pathetic." Dante said as Armageddon grabbed armed dragon by the face and slammed it into the ground.

"CELESTIAL FLAME!" Alexia shouted as Celeste flew high in the sky and opened its mouth and started charging up a huge energy ball of flames.

"HMPH DO YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!' Dante shouted as Armageddon slammed Armed Dragon in the ground again and lifted up his foot and slammed it into armed Dragon's back causing it to roar in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chazz screamed as he to felt the recoil of the attack, but still managed to hang on.

"GO AHEAD!" Dante shouted as he looked in the air smirking evilly." Go ahead and fire your attack so you can burn your friend alive." Dante stated causing Alexia's eyes to widen as she saw Chazz and his Armed Dragon under the foot of Armageddon.

"Celeste hold on." Alexia said causing Celeste to stop her attack. "Damn this guy?" Alexia said to herself as she gritted her teeth.

"I don't know, but he is a powerful one." Celeste stated as the Phoenix hybrid continued to stay in the air trying to figure out how to attack Dante without hurting the boy that was under him.

"HYPER BLAZE!" Jaden shouted as Uria opened its jaws and fired a huge yellow energy blast towards Armageddon, who was hit in the back causing him to take his foot off of Armed Dragon and into Alexia's firing range.

"NOW CELESTE!" Alexia shouted. "CELESTIAL FLAME!" Alexia screamed at the top of her lungs as Celeste started to charge the attack again, this time with Dante wide open. The energy ball was huge and surrounded in flames as Celeste took one last look at Dante and released its attack on Armageddon.

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!' Dante shouted as he pointed towards the on coming attack.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Atticus shouted.

"CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON! CYBER PARTICLE CANNON!" Isabella screamed as a purple blast that was illuminated in light shot across the sky and blasted Armageddon in the chest causing it to scream in pain.

Atticus and Isabella gritted their teeth as they continued to drive the blast into Armageddon's chest.

"Come on Cyber Phantom Dragon just a little more." Atticus said trying to hold on as best as he could.

"This stupid thing, just won't go down." Isabella said struggling as well as Armageddon continued to fight the blast off, but was still in pain nonetheless.

Suddenly Celeste attack crashed into Armageddon causing a huge explosion, which blew back the duelist and their monsters into the ground and Celeste and Alexia out of the sky. The wind blew heavily as the dust picked up and covered the entire scenery around them.

"Dammit…_cough_…_cough_…did we get him?" Atticus asked as he tried to see through the smoke, but to no avail.

"I don't know I can't see a thing." Isabella said, trying to find her way through he smoke and dust as well.

"Guys be on your guard, there's no telling if Dante's alive or not." Alexia said as she looked around carefully. "_To be honest I think Dante would have been brought down that easily_." Alexia thought.

"_I believe your right_." Celeste spoke telepathically. "_Our attacks may have gotten through, but there's no telling if we destroyed him or not_." Celeste spoke mentally again.

"You're right, but if we didn't get him then what's taking him so long to attack us right now?' Alexia said feeling some what nervous about what would happen next.

"Guys in the smoke!" Jaden shouted as he pointed to Armageddon's monstrous like figure standing in the smoke with Dante on top of him like nothing had happened.

"What the hell!" Alexia shouted

"Not even a scratch!" Jaden screamed.

"Dammit that should have done it!" Atticus followed as they five duelist looked at Armageddon and Dante, who just smirked and eyed the duelists that stood around him.

"Are you pathetic weaklings done yet?" Dante asked as the duelist looked at him with shock written all over their faces.

"But…But how?" Isabella asked shaking in fear from the surprise that they saw.

"This…this guy should be long gone by now." Chazz said breathing heavily as Armed Dragon got back up to its feet.

"Hmph." Dante said as Armageddon raised its right hand to the sky and suddenly the clouds grew darker than they were before. "You insolent fools really have no idea the power I really hold." Dante stated as Lightning started to strike down from the sky, suddenly a hole started to open. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to cover that area that they were fighting in. Inside the hole was an aurora that was red and Black with a slight mixture of orange in it swirling around furiously as if it was angry at the world.

"WHAT…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Atticus shouted as he lifted up his right arm to shield himself.

"GUYS BE CAREFUL THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE'S PLANNING TO DO!" Jaden shouted as he held up both his arms in an x position over his face.

"The world will crumble, lives will fall." Dante began to preach. "The being you know as hope will fade into complete darkness, no light shall pierce through and all will suffer." Dante continued as the Hope that opened up above them started to swirl around in circles.

"Oh no this can't be good." Alexia stated as she looked down and saw that even Celeste the Hybrid Phoenix was even trying to shield herself with her wings, from the force and energy that this attack was creating.

The winds were blowing furiously, Lightning was striking everywhere and then force of the attack was pushing the duelist back with ease.

"THIS…THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Chazz screamed as he tried to hold his ground as well.

"COME ON!' Jaden shouted as he looked down at Uria who tried to inch towards Armageddon, but only to be blown back a few more feet. "WE GOT TO DO THIS!" He screamed again.

"Faith will subside, Darkness will rule, Pain will be peace and peace will be pain." Dante stated as the hole stop swirling and turned into a form of a huge gigantic energy ball mixed with Red, Orange and Black colors.

"WELCOME TO HELL! GATEWAY OF DESTRUCTION!" Dante screamed as Armageddon launched the massive ball towards the group of duelist that chose to challenge him.

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Alexia shouted as the gang tried to turn tail and run for it, but the attack was too fast as the ball came down and crashed on top of them, exploding on impact.

The force was unbelievable as the recoil blew away any and everything that was in its way leaving nothing, but a huge crater where Jaden and the rest of the gang stood.

Dante smirked as the dusk cleared and saw that the duelists were all lying on the ground, beaten and hurt badly. Atticus was lying on his back with his Obelisk jacket destroyed and Isabella was lying on top of him with cuts and bruises all over her. Their Cyber Phantom Dragon had defused and turned back into Red Eyes Black Dragon and Phantom Machine Dragon, who lay beside each other unable to move.

Alexia was lying under Celeste who tried her best to shield her duelist, but with no avail the effects got to her as well.

Chazz was on his side against a rock formation and his Armed Dragon Lv12 was right beside him in the same manner.

When the rest of the smoke cleared Jaden and Uria were still standing, but barely as Jaden's Slifer jacket was gone and his Black shirt was slightly ripped and he had bruises and dirt smudges all on his face and his pants were slightly ripped as well. There were cuts along his arms and he was breathing heavily almost trying to catch a good breathier.

"You're a persistent one aren't you?" Dante said as he smirked at Jaden. "You still want to fight me how foolish." Dante stated.

"I….I'm…Not….Done...Yet…Dante." Jaden managed to say in between breaths as he got ready for round two against Armageddon.

Meanwhile while Jaden and the others were having their problems with Dante Rakaia and Crayus were facing off, but the sound of the large explosion coming from Dante's area.

"What the hell!" Rakaia said as he was sitting on his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon neck and looking towards Jaden and the others direction."OH NO GUYS!' Rakaia shouted.

"YOU BETTER WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Crayus shouted as Valefor charged towards Red eyes trying to head bunt him, but Red eyes dodged it and flew back giving him some space in front of Valefor.

"Why you little…come here!" Crayus shouted as Valefor charged towards Red eyes again.

"Alright Red eyes let him have it." Rakaia said quickly as Red eyes waited for Valefor to get closer and bashed it in the face with its tail.

"Now Red Eyes again." Rakaia said as Red eyes swiftly flipped in the air and bashed Valefor in the face again sending it to the ground.

'NOW LET'S FINISH THIS QUICKLY RED EYES, INFERNO DARKNESS BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes snapped its head back and quickly shot a black and Red like blast towards Valefor who dodged the attack with ease.

"Dammit, so much for ending this quickly." Rakaia said to himself as he glared at Crayus who floated in front of him smirking at his little brother.

"Your really think you have what it takes don't you?" Crayus said

"How many times are you going to repeat yourself?" Rakaia shot back. "I already beat you once and I'll do it again!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes Charged towards Valefor, but this time he was ready Valefor flew straight up in the air, causing Red eyes to follow him and once Red eyes got close enough Valefor stopped and delivered a massive head bunt to Red eyes face causing it to roar in pain and then it bit Red eyes on the neck and through him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"COME ON RAKAIA YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Crayus screamed as Red eyes shot back up towards Valefor.

"He's not going to beat me." Rakaia's mind raced as Red eyes tried to strike Valefor, but it was to no avail again. Valefor had suddenly got a lot faster and his hits a lot more powerful as each one was landing directly. First a tail smack to the face, then a claw to face and then another forceful tail smack to the chest sending it flying straight through two rock formations.

But Valefor wasn't going to let up, once he knocked Red eyes through the first two formations it appeared behind him and bashed red eyes into the ground hard, creating another crater were red eyes was laying.

"Now it's time to end this little brother it's been fun." Crayus stated as he pointed at Rakaia. "Now Valefor let's finish this." Crayus finished. "VALEFOR BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus screamed as Valefor body started to spin again, faster and faster and without skipping a beat went for a dive bomb maneuver towards Rakaia and his Red eyes Darkness Dragon.

"THIS IS IT, NOW YOU DIE!" Crayus shouted as he was about to finish his little brother off, but suddenly a light flashed from Rakaia's deck and as Crayus was just about to deliver a massive Blow to his own flesh and blood a huge figure appeared in front of him to stop the attack.

"What…What the hell is this!" Crayus said gritting his teeth as Valefor recalled his attack and backed up to eye its opponent down.

Rakaia slowly opened up his eyes and saw the massive dragon that he summoned when he was trying to save Sega.

"I…I…Can't believe it." Rakaia said as he looked at the enormous dragon that stood in front of him.

"It's…It's…Albion." Rakaia managed to say loud enough for Crayus to hear.

Crayus smirked and cocked his head to the side and looked at the new monster that appeared on the battle field. "Ahh so this is the dragon hybrid that incases the power of all dragon duel monsters, not to mention his own." Crayus said somewhat amused.

'Crayus." Albion spoke as he glared at the Blood duelist and his Blood beast.

"So you even know my name." Crayus stated as his smile widened. "That's impressive; tell me how did you know my name?" Crayus asked amused at what Albion had to say next.

"I've watched you from this boy's deck and I've seen the damage you've caused and I can read his mind, I've seen the past that you two have had." Albion began. "And that dragon of yours, Valefor king of the Blood beast Dragons."

"Hmph well how did you know?" Crayus asked sarcastically, interested that Albion knew so much about the dragon that Crayus possessed.

"You'd be surprised at what I know." Albion remarked as he glared at Crayus, who blinked at Albion and then smirked.

"So it was you, you were the family dragon and you were the dragon that my father had by his side." Crayus stated causing Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock as he gazed up at Albion.

"You…you were my fathers dragon?" Rakaia asked shocked at the secret that Crayus had just revealed.

Albion didn't pay any attention to Rakaia as he glared at Crayus and growled slightly.

"So it is you Albion the dragon that my useless father wouldn't let me gain the power of. "Crayus continued as he looked at Albion.

"You weren't worthy of my power Crayus and your father knew it." Albion spoke as he got ready for Valefor to attack.

"That's ok, I got a something better." Crayus said as he looked down at his Blood beast and smirked. "Valefor the king of the Blood beast Dragons." Crayus said triumphantly." Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Crayus asked sarcastically as he smirked at Albion.

"That thing won't do you any good." Albion stated as he got ready to strike.

"Well bring it on then and show me, what kind of power my father held." Crayus stated as Valefor charged towards Albion and tried to strike him with his tail, but Albion dodged and tried a tail swipe of his own, but Valefor was to quick and he bashed Albion in the face sending the mighty dragon to the ground.

"ALBION!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes got back up and charged towards the fight.

Albion quickly hopped back up to his feet and shot a quick energy blast towards Valefor, but he dodged it and flapped its wings one strong time to send a huge gust of wind towards Albion, blowing him back a inch or two, but not much.

Albion regained his composure and leaped towards Valefor again, but the Blood beast was just to quick as he flew out of Albion range and fired two quick shots from the lasers cannons on its shoulders hitting Albion square in the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Not much of fighter are you." Crayus stated as he was about to send Valefor to attack Albion again, but Rakaia and his Red eyes interfered. Red eyes bashed Valefor in the side of his head sending it flying through a rock formation and into the ground.

"Get Ready Red Eyes." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth and watched as Valefor shot up from the ground and shot towards Red eyes.

"So you still want to get in my way do you?" Crayus stated angrily as Valefor started firing from his shoulder lasers again.

Red eyes maneuvered through the blast easily and flew straight towards Valefor.

"Alright Red eyes close range blast and finish him." Rakaia said as Red Eyes tried to get close enough to Valefor, but he kept flying backwards trying to build space between the two.

"Dammit." Rakaia cursed

"You're going to have to do better than that." Crayus shot back as Red eyes tried it again, but still to no avail.

"Quit running you coward!" Rakaia shouted as Crayus just smirked as Red eyes flew towards Valefor again, but this time Valefor dive bombed Red eyes and bashed him in the chest, sending him flying back towards the ground crashing away from Albion.

"NOW THIS TIME I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus shouted as Valefor started to spin again, this time it was different his body turned into one big spinning blade and dashed towards Red Eyes.

"GALACTIC DRAGON!' Albion shouted as his whole body started to glow white as he jumped in front of Rakaia and his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"ALBION!" Rakaia shouted as Albion's body was now covered in light.

The mighty dragon let out a loud roar and charged towards Valefor who was still getting ready to crash into Rakaia.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!' Albion shouted as he shot towards Valefor causing the both of them to crash into a head on collision, which caused a huge explosion and blew back Rakaia and his Red eyes into a rock formation.

"Grr…Dammit….Albion please be ok." Rakaia said to himself as Red eyes rose up to his feet again and looked around the area for both monsters.

"Come on Albion where are you?" Rakaia asked himself as he continued to look around with his Red eyes, his eyes scaling over the battlefield searching for the mighty dragon hybrid.

Suddenly Rakaia eyes caught something in the distance.

"There he is!" Rakaia pointed as Red Eyes roared loudly and flew towards the fallen dragon that looked beaten up and bruised all over.

"Albion…" Rakaia called as he leaped off of Red eyes and ran towards the fallen dragon. "Albion are you ok?" Rakaia asked worriedly.

Albion slowly moved his head towards the young duelist and looked at him.

"Young…One." Albion spoke as he looked at Rakaia and tried to stand up, but his hind legs wouldn't cooperate as he fell back down again.

"Oh no…Albion relax your hurt, let me finish this." Rakaia stated as he looked at Albion hoping the mighty dragon would listen to him.

Albion shook his head and brought his eyes back upon Rakaia and began to speak. "Young one you must know." He spoke.

"Know what." Rakaia asked looking confused.

"About the power of the dragons, the power that your family held proudly." Albion stated causing Rakaia to look at him with even more confusion upon his face as Albion continued his story.

"Long ago." Albion began." We hybrids were at peace with the humans; in particular we each had a human that we found ourselves compatible with." Albion continued.

"Compatible with." Rakaia repeated.

"Yes, first it was your great grandfather Rakuya." Albion explained. "For generations all of our powers has been past down to one family that we thought were worthy enough to control our power." Albion continued.

"But…but I thought there was a great war and you and Tiburscia got into it." Rakaia spoke causing Albion to tilt his head to the side as he looked at Rakaia.

"Indeed there was a great war, but not between me and Tiburscia, nor the rest of the Hybrids. It was a great being who is still left unknown to us." Albion stated.

"What! So what happened how did you get to me in this time frame, if the Great War was generations ago?" Rakaia asked.

"Yes Albion why don't you tell us what happened…After all we are family right." Crayus spoke as Valefor appeared out of nowhere and floated high above Rakaia and Albion. 'Go on I want to hear this great story of yours." Crayus said with a large smirk appearing on his face.

"Grrr…"Albion growled as he glanced up at Crayus, but decided to finish his explanation anyway. " We were defeated by this unknown force and forced into cards, therefore we were sent to our campaigns, me to your Grandfather who passed the power down to his son, your father young one." Albion said causing Crayus to look down at him with more interest in hearing what Albion had to say.

"Now tell him, tell him how I was robbed the power that I so rightfully deserved." Crayus commanded as he looked down at the fallen dragon.

"You couldn't handle my power, you were not worthy and your heart was already corrupted with power and greed, the power I possess would have swallowed you alive." Albion hissed as Crayus gritted his teeth and glared at Albion.

"Young one I haven't regained my strength from the battle against Tiburscia, but listen to me." Albion commanded as Rakaia fixed his eyes upon Albion and listened to every word he had to say.

"Once your brother was truly converted by the power of darkness, he conjured up a plan to try and take the power of the dragons and use it for his own mean of destruction, but your father already knew of his plan and decided to cast me away and knowing that I would someday get to you." Albion finished.

"So you mean…that…I'm the next in line." Rakaia asked somewhat in shock.

Albion nodded as he looked at Rakaia. "You are the next heir to my power Rakaia Meiyo." Albion spoke as Crayus was now fuming.

"ALRIGHT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!' Crayus screamed as Valefor roared in anger. "VALEFOR BLOOD OBLIVION!" Crayus shouted as he pointed at the group below him.

Valefor mouth opened up as wide as it could and he started to charge a Red and white energy ball inside of his mouth. His lasers blasters on his shoulders where also charging in the same manner.

"OH NO! RED EYES!' Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes roared and opened quickly lowered his head and picked up Rakaia and shot straight towards Valefor and Crayus.

"DON'T YOU WON'T SURVIVE!" Albion shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD DRAGON!" Rakaia screamed back as he glared at Crayus. "MY FAMILY DIED TRYING TO KEEP THE BOTH OF US SAFE FROM THIS JERK AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM DOWN!" Rakaia screamed again causing Albion's eyes to widen in shock at what the young duelist had just shouted.

'THIS TIME IT'S NOW OR NEVER! RED EYES INFERNO DARKNESS BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes opened up his mouth as wide as he could and started to quickly charge up his attack, before Valefor could fire his.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM GAINING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Crayus screamed as the energy that Valefor was charging had reached its peak and he was getting ready to fire.

"I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT, AND IF I GO TO THE GRAVE BECAUSE OF THIS BEST BELIEVE I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Rakaia screamed back as Red Eyes fully charged his attack as well.

"THEN I'LL SEE YOU IN HEELLLLLL!" Crayus screamed once again and as if on cue Valefor shot the blast of his mouth and out of both of his lasers cannons causing them to combine into one huge Red and White hyper blast.

As soon as Red eyes got close enough for a close range blast of his own he fired with everything that he had with both monsters no more than a few feet away from each other, giving both Rakaia and Crayus one more look at each other, before the attacks collided. It seemed as if time slowed down for the two as they both glared at each other, their eyes flaring up with one trying to take down the other.

Then suddenly the blasts collided at close range causing a huge explosion on impact. The explosion engulfed both Rakaia and Crayus along wit their monsters.

The light lit up the sky, almost just as big as Dante's attack against Jaden and the others. The explosion was powerful, the force was strong enough to even have Albion brace him self so he wouldn't be blown away.

The force broke down part of the fortress and blew debris everywhere, knocking over anything that got in their way.

"Such…Such power." Albion said to himself as he dropped to his knees, completely drained of energy, considering that he didn't get fully healed like Tiburscia and he used his ultimate attack to stop Crayus from killing Rakaia earlier.

Albion looked up at the sky once the light faded and saw the two monsters still floating in the air glaring at each other.

Red eyes and Rakaia were both breathing heavily, almost as if they were in sync with each other. There were bruises all over them, and Rakaia's jacket was gone and his Red shirt was torn. His gloves were slightly torn as well and his jeans were ripped slightly with cuts all over him. Some were deep and some were just miner scratches, but regardless Rakaia was at his limit and he knew.

Red Eyes wasn't in better shape, part of his left wing was chipped and his face was banged up, and one of his eyes were closed shut.

All of Red eyes energy was used in that last attack as the two looked at their opponents. Rakaia wasn't surprised to see that Crayus and his Blood Beast Dragon only had a few scratches and maybe a few dents and they were still ready to go for possibly another two rounds.

"Damn…Dammit." Rakaia said in between breaths as he stared at Crayus who just smirked at Rakaia, ready for him to bring on another attack.

"Is that all you got?" Crayus asked this time with seriousness in his voice.

Rakaia couldn't do anything, but try to hold his balance as Red eyes started to slowly tilt over to its side. Suddenly Red Eye's eyes closed shut and slowly fell to the ground with Rakaia getting another looking at his smirking evil brother.

"Da….Damn you Crayus." Rakaia muttered as Red eyes slowly fell from the sky, leaving Crayus with a wide smirk on his face.

"No….I can't not let this happen." Albion stated as he slowly picked himself up only to see Red eyes slowly hit the ground in front of him with Rakaia rolling off his back and hitting the ground with a small thud.

"He's…He's gotten stronger." Rakaia said barely trying to pick himself up, but he knew that he couldn't go anymore Crayus had the advantage and the power, despite the fact that a hybrid was next to Rakaia, but even he was spent on energy.

"So this is…So this is how's going to end huh?" Rakaia asked himself. "Hmph so pathetic." Rakaia said as he turned his gaze back towards Crayus who just floated above Rakaia and the two monsters.

"This is it, your time has come." Crayus whispered as Valefor let out a loud roar of victory as Rakaia watched from below in horror.

Meanwhile Alexis and Luna were having their own problems with Destiny, and along side them was Blair dancing with Maria, who was more than a problem for her.

"What's wrong tramps?" Destiny taunted as Ariella charged towards Ancient Fairy Dragon and Blackrose dragon. "Not as easy as last time is it?" Destiny stated as Ariella bashed Ancient Fairy Dragon in the face causing it to fly past Blackrose Dragon and fly through a rock formation causing it to crumble instantly.

"LUNA!" Alexis shouted as she glared at Destiny and pointed towards her.

"BLACKROSE GAIL!" Alexis shouted.

"THAT WON'T WORK THIS TIME!" Destiny shouted as Ariella used her speed to dodge the attack and bashed Blackrose in the side of the face, stunning it for a bit then slashed it down the stomach causing Blackrose to roar in pain.

"AND I'M NOT DONE YET KID!" Destiny shouted as Ariella grabbed Blackrose by the throat and held a tight grip on it.

While Blackrose tried to fight for it's life, Luna and her Ancient Fairy Dragon got back up and turned their attention back towards the battle.

"_Oh no she's got Alexis_." Luna thought as she looked down at her dragon and then back at Destiny and Ariella. "_I got to do something and quick, or Alexis is going to be next one taking a long trip to the infirmary_." Luna thought again as she pointed towards Destiny.

"Let's go Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted as her dragon let off a loud roar and charged towards Ariella.

"Oh look what we have here." Destiny said cocky like as Ancient Fairy Dragon charged at her with incredible speed, but as soon as Ancient Fairy Dragon got close enough, Ariella with Blackrose in her hand slung the mighty flower dragon at Ancient Fairy Dragon, swatting down to the ground while still holding on the face of Blackrose.

"Come on you can do better than that get up!" Destiny shouted as she slammed Blackrose in to Ancient Fairy Dragon again and again and again.

"Got…Damn…It." Luna said while she was receiving the beating she was getting and in a way it was caused by her best friend.

"I've…had enough of this!" Alexis shouted. "BLACKROSE GAIL!" Alexis shouted out of desperation in trying to escape the clutches of Ariella.

Blackrose Dragon opened up its mouth quick and shot a large purple like blast in the face of Ariella, but surprisingly it didn't affect her at out.

"What the." Was Alexis all could get before the hand that held Blackrose Dragon started to glow?

"Oh no." Alexis said das she realized what Destiny was doing. "LUNA!' Alexis screamed.

"Too late." Destiny said menacingly as the hand of Ariella grew brighter and suddenly a light started to shine from Blackrose Dragon throat. "It's over." Destiny said cold heartedly and at that split second something exploded in Ariella's hand which was wrapped around the throat of Blackrose and caused it to holler in pain.

"OH NO BLACKROSE!" Alexis screamed as Ariella took her hand away from the throat of Blackrose and blasted it in the chest sending it and Alexis through a rock formation causing it to crumble on top of them.

"YOU BITCH!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon launched towards Ariella, only to be slapped in the face by the beast's tail sending it flying head first into the ground not to far away from Alexis.

"Shit." Luna cursed as Ancient Fairy dragon got back up on its feet and look towards Blackrose who laid on its back with its eyes close and Alexis by its side.

"Alexis!" Luna called as Ancient Fairy Dragon flew towards the two and landed swiftly.

"Is….Is Blackrose going to be ok?" Luna asked with worry and concern filling her voice.

Alexis didn't say a word or shake her head she just knelt down on both knees with her arms wrapped around a part of Blackrose neck, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Alexis." Luna said as she watched her best friend and her best duel monster in pain. "I'll get her for this." Luna said to herself as she gritted her teeth and turned her attention towards Ariella who looked amused by the scene.

"Luna…" Alexis called hesitantly.

"Yea Alexis." Luna replied back without taking her eyes of Destiny.

"Take her down." Alexis said as she continued to have her eyes fixed on Blackrose who was breathing slowly, due to the injury on its neck.

"Don't worry I'll got this." Luna said as she pointed towards Ariella. "ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON ETERNAL SUNSHINE!' Luna screamed as Ancient Fairy dragon was getting ready to release its attack when Ariella appeared in front of them in a split second, causing Luna's eyes to widen in shock.

"I don't think that will be necessary dear." Destiny said sarcastically, with a smirk appearing on her face. Suddenly Ariella placed her claw like hand on Ancient Fairy Dragon's chest and blasted it in the same manner it did with Blackrose sending it further away from Alexis and her Blackrose Dragon.

"Now where were we?" Destiny asked as she looked down at Alexis and her Blackrose. "Oh yea I just was about to finish you off." Destiny finished as she pointed towards Alexis and her Blackrose.

"Grr."" Alexis growled as she hopped in front of Blackrose dragon with both her arms extended on each side as if she was a shield. "I won't let you do it; I won't let you hurt Blackrose anymore!" Alexis shouted.

Destiny just smirked in amusement as she watch Alexis stand in front of her monster. "Well now what do you think you're little fragile human body can do against my attack?" Destiny asked as she looked down at Alexis.

"It may not be able to with stand a direct attack, but I'll be damn if I let you lay one more finger on my monster." Alexis scolded as she glared at Destiny, who didn't look taken back at all, by her comment.

"Really now and tell me Blondie who's going to stop me hmm?" Destiny asked now playing with Alexis causing her to grit her teeth at the Blood Beast Shadow duelist.

"ETERNAL SUNSHINE!' Luna screamed out of nowhere, suddenly a white light hyper blast shot through the sky and bashed Ariella in the face, catching it off guard and sending it into the ground dragging against the surface.

It didn't take Ariella long to regain control of the fall, as she flipped up with destiny still on top of her head glaring at Luna and her Ancient Fairy dragon who now stood in front of Alexis and her Blackrose Dragon.

"Alexis you ok?" Luna asked quickly as she glanced down at Alexis who had a smile of gratitude on her face.

"Yea ill be fine and thanks Luna, you're a life saver." Alexis said before turning around towards Blackrose again.

"Hey what are best friends for." Luna replied as she wipe the smile off her face and then turned towards Destiny. "Now Alexis…Let me take care of this, don't put yourself out there like that again." Luna stated this time getting serious as she was getting ready to go another round with Destiny.

Alexis nodded and went back to tend to Blackrose dragon as Ancient Fairy Dragon and the angry Ariella began to face off.

"So you don't know when to stay down do you, well I guess time I'll have to put you in your place." Destiny said smirking evilly as Luna who just returned it with a heavy death glare.

"Just try it witch." Luna remarked harshly.

"Don't worry I won't try, I WILL!" Destiny shouted as Ariella disappeared and reappeared in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon again.

"Shit!" Luna shouted getting caught off guard again.

Ariella bashed Ancient Fairy Dragon in the face hard with a right hook sending flying past Alexis and her monster again, but this time Ariella took after it and bashed it in the chest sending it into he ground leaving a small crater.

"DIE!' Destiny shouted as Ariella sent a blast towards Ancient Fairy Dragon, who dodged it and gave Ariella a right hook of its own, but only causing little damage as Ariella quickly recovered and spun around quickly and mashed her tail in the side of Ancient Fairy Dragon's face, staggering it a little.

"Ahh." Luna screamed trying to keep her composure, but Ariella wasn't done yet it quickly bashed it in the face again with its tail and then blasted it in the chest sending both Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon crashing into a huge rock, which they slide down slowly before hitting the ground.

"Now I think it's time I take you out and who knows if Dante's in a good mood I can probably keep your little boyfriends as pets." Destiny said as she pointed towards Ancient Fairy Dragon who was trying to get up from the onslaught.

"ARIELLA DANCE OF THE SERPENTS!" Destiny shouted as Ariella stopped her onslaught for a second and then started to slowly move its body in weird movement unknowingly to Luna and Alexis anyway.

Ariella's body movement mimicked that of a serpent swimming under water, so swift so agile. Suddenly another Ariella appeared beside the real one on the left side and then suddenly the same thing happened to the right side.

"What the hell is she doing?" Luna thought to herself as she continued to watch as the three Ariella formed together to create a huge raging whirlpool, which charged towards Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon at full speed.

"LUNA WATCH IT!" Alexis screamed as the Whirlpool slammed into Ancient Fairy dragon and pressed it against the rock formation causing it and Luna to scream in pain.

"LUNA!' Alexis shouted as she watched her best friend get plastered into the wall.

The whirlpool back up and rammed into Ancient Fairy dragon again and again, the punishment getting worse with each hit, and with the last one rammed into Ancient Fairy Dragon hard and slowly engulf both it and Luna inside the whirlpool , swirling them around, draining their oxygen, suffocating them slowly.

"LUNA!" Alexis screamed in horror, seeing her best friend drowning before her eyes was one of the worst things she could ever take in, she had to do something and fast.

"_Damn…I can't wait to much longer, if I do Luna will be_." Alexis mind raced as looked from her left to her right, trying to find something, just something that she could help Luna out with.

"_Oh no…I'm running out of time, I got to do something."_ Alexis panicked as thoughts raced in and out her mind quickly.

Suddenly a purple like blast shot into the Whirlpool causing it explode, revealing Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna hitting the ground beside Alexis.

"Huh? What just." Alexis turned her head to her left and saw that Blackrose could barely lift it's head up, but it still had enough energy to save Luna and her monster.

Alexis couldn't help but smile at Blackrose and then she quickly turned her attention towards Luna, who was gasping for air and spitting up water.

"Luna…Luna you ok?" Alexis said as she ran to her best friend's side with one arm around her back and another on her shoulder.

"_Cough…cough_…yea…._coug_h….crazy...Bitch tried to kill me." Luna spat out angrily but still trying to get the water out of her system.

Alexis glanced to her side and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon was in bad shape as well. "It doesn't look like Ancient Fairy Dragon is doing so good either." Alexis said as she helped Luna back to her feet.

"Yea I know I hope the others are doing better than us." Luna said as she turned her attention back to Destiny and Ariella who were now making their way towards them slowly.

"Yea, because it looks like were going to be in trouble." Alexis said as she saw the evil smirk on Destiny face, the smirk that read murder.

While the others had their hands tied Sega and Blair were partners against Jessica and Maria.

"Blair!" Sega shouted as she saw Miracle Dragon crash into the ground, thanks to Maria's blood beast Ananta's attack.

"Dammit." Sega cursed as she turned her head slight and saw Jessica's Blood Beast Colossus coming towards them.

"THIS IS IT, THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU!" Jessica shouted as Colossus tried to bring down his mighty fist upon Tiburscia's head, but Tiburscia quickly dodged it and charged towards Colossus and slashing him across the chest with his claws, causing smirk to appear on his face.

"Got him." Tiburscia said to himself as he turned and saw the cut that he left start to regenerate.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sega shouted as she saw the wound heal on Colossus chest. "AWW COME ON!" She screamed again.

"Hmm." Jessica thought to herself as she looked at Sega and Tiburscia and smirked. "_Looks like the Bloodstone is almost at its peak_." She thought to herself. "Which means?" She finished as she pointed towards Tiburscia.

"COLOSSUS TAKE EM DOWN!' Jessica shouted as Colossus moved at Unbelievable speed and charged towards Tiburscia, throwing right ands lefts, uppercuts and jabs, but to no avail he couldn't Tiburscia, well that's what Sega thought anyway.

Tiburscia continued to dodge the attacks barely, but he was able to keep ahead of Colossus, suddenly Colossus tried for another uppercut, but again he missed and Tiburscia back flipped away from Colossus.

"Tiburscia you ok?" Sega asked as she looked down at her hybrid.

"I'm fine he couldn't land a finger on me." Tiburscia said confidently as he began to take a step forward, but then realized something was wrong and his legs went out and he fell with a thud flat on his face.

"Ti...Tiburscia." Sega called as she looked down at her hybrid, which appeared to have taken damage without getting hit. "What's wrong?" Sega shouted again.

"I…I don't know…Something is wrong with my legs." Tiburscia growled as he gritted his teeth and glared at Jessica who appeared to be laughing hysterically.

"HA you like it; I was saving this ability for someone else, but why not use it on you considering you won't leave this place alive." Jessica stated as she pointed and Sega.

"You really think you can pull this off don't you?" Sega asked as she gritted her teeth, glaring at Jessica.

"Why don't you?" Jessica mocked. "You may have that hybrid on your side, but with the power of the Bloodstone increasing by the second you won't be able to do a thing, but die at my feet. "Jessica laughed as she continued to taunt Sega.

Suddenly Maria and her Ananta bashed into Jessica and her Colossus knocking them to the ground in one swift movement.

"What the?" Sega thought as she turned her head to the left and saw a beaten up Blair breathing heavily and with a very pissed look in her eyes.

"Well I be damned." Sega said with a smile as Blair gave her a quick smirk and then turned her gazed back to the two Blood beast duelist in front of them.

Tiburscia slowly rose to his feet and glared at the two monsters, but then something sent a shock through his body as he turned his attention far south of the battle to only see Albion down and unable to move his back legs.

"Albion." Tiburscia whispered only loud enough to hear.

"Huh? Albion you mean?" Sega said as she looked in the direction where Rakaia was and saw that he was being beaten by his brother and Albion was trying his best to defend him.

"Dammit, he got Rakaia this isn't good we got to end this quick." Sega said as she turned her attention back to the two divas that were in front of them. "No more playing around, Tiburscia you want to help Albion right?" Sega asked with Tiburscia quickly shaking his head without any hesitation.

"Alright then let's mop the floor with these guys!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards Jessica, who quickly back to her feet and glared at Sega.

"Bring it on." Jessica murmured.

"Be careful Sega." Blair stated with all seriousness in her voice." That Bloodstone of theirs is making them more powerful by the second." She finished causing Sega to glance at her and smirk.

"Don't worry Bloodstone or not, I can still handle her." She said causing Blair to look at her and smirk as well.

"Well then let's finish this." She said as Miracle Dragon let off a loud roar and glared at Maria and her Blood Beast Ananta.

"Alright Miracle Dragon it's feeding time." Blair stated as Miracle Dragon roared again and charged towards Ananta.

"Hmph Ananta." Maria smirked as two of Ananta's head quickly started too struck into the ground and then come up from behind Blair.

"Shit." Blair cursed as Miracle Dragon turned around just in time to dodge two blasts from the two heads that came from behind it.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Maria shouted as the four heads that were left started charging up for an attack. "Ananta." Maria called as she looked at Blair smirked evilly." Blood Surge." She said with an evil and sick tone in her voice.

Ananta mouths continued to charge what look like a yellow like energy ball in its mouth and with wasting no time, they shot the blast that widely missed Miracle Dragon causing her to look confused at what was going on.

"Huh? Are you blind you didn't even hit me?" Blair said as she looked at Maria in confusion.

"You're a slow one aren't you?" Maria replied as her smirk grew wider as she looked at Blair.

Blair not sure what she was talking about, decided to turn around and see that the two heads behind her shot the same attack that the four heads in front of her did. The blast that missed her seemed to connect with the others and create a yellow energy like net that trapped Blair and her monster in it completely.

"What the?" Blair questioned as she looked around again.

"Got cha." Maria stated as she stood straight up and placed her right hand on her hip and looked at Blair and licked her lips. "Allow me to explain, I know you're not all there so I'll say it slow. "Maria said while her smirk grew wider and wider. "You are about to die in a few short minutes…in shorter words…..Snake Pit." She ended as the net that was over Miracle Dragon suddenly wrapped around it, trapping it completely as it fell to the ground with Blair encased with it.

"What…What are you doing?" Blair shouted trying to get herself free and out of harms way.

"I'm doing Dante a favor and getting rid of pest like you." Maria said as she held up one hand, her smirk still on her face and her eyes not leaving Blair's.

Blair looked Maria in horror as she saw Maria hand raise up slowly. She continued to try and break free, but it was no use she was trapped along with her monster in this net that was surrounded by energy that she couldn't break. She knew something bad was going to happen and she knew she was about to be in some serious pain.

"It's over." Maria said as she snapped her fingers and suddenly the next started glowing and then Lightning shot through the net electrocuting both Miracle Dragon and Blair at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed as she felt the jolts of electricity run through her body

"ROOOOOAAARRR!" Miracle Dragon screamed along with its duelist as it to felt the massive pain that this mysterious net was causing.

"Now finish them." Maria stated as she looked down at her monsters who snake like heads shot towards Miracle Dragon and their mouths open and closed down tightly as two bit the neck and shoulders of Miracle dragon and two more bit down on each arm and the other two on each leg and suddenly started to send the same amount of electric energy into Miracle Dragon, causing it to scream and roar in more pain.

"OH NO BLAIR!' Sega shouted causing Tiburscia to grit his teeth and turn his attention towards Blair and her fallen monster, giving Colossus just enough time to charge him and bash him in the face with a right hand sending the mighty tiger Hybrid sprawling to the ground with Sega, trying to hold on for dear life.

"YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Jessica shouted as Colossus charged again while Tiburscia was trying to pick itself up again, only to be hit in the face with another right hand and then colossus followed up with a left sending Tiburscia down, trying to hold himself up with two paws. Then Colossus tried to come down with both fist together, but Tiburscia dodged it only to fill the force of the blow sending it sprawling back to the ground again.

"Dammit."Sega cursed as Tiburscia got back up to his feet. "At this rate, we'll be put down in a matter of minutes." She said as she gritted her teeth.

"I…I know." Tiburscia said in between breaths, which caused Sega to look down at her hybrid with worry filling her eyes.

"You're getting tired." She asked somewhat surprised.

"It's not this battle I assure you, it's that Bloodstone…I…I think it's draining our energy." Tiburscia said as he turned his head towards the sky and glanced at the shiny Red ball that was hovering over the battle field.

"Draining your energy, but…but you were healed and you were fighting like nothing was wrong with you earlier." Sega argued.

"I haven't been fighting at full strength since we stepped foot at the top of this fortress." Tiburscia snapped back. "I can sense Celeste and Albion, their powers are being drained as well and as we grow weaker they get stronger." Tiburscia finished as Colossus charged towards them again, driving his fist down towards Tiburscia who dodged the attack again only to have the force blow them back into a rock formation.

"Damn…Are you ok Tiburscia?" Sega as she winced in pain along with her monster.

"For…Now." Tiburscia replied as Colossus continued its onslaught, its hands glowing bright red as it looked like Colossus was going to bring down its hand this, which caused Tiburscia to jump in the air only realizing that he just fell into a trap.

"GOT CHA!" Jessica shouted as she pointed towards Tiburscia who couldn't maneuver his way out of this situation.

"HIT THEM WITH A NEW ONE COLOSSUS, BLOOD RAGE BEAT DOWN!" She shouted causing Colossus to turn Blood shot red in anger with its monstrous hands matching the color of his eyes. Suddenly, Colossus with a power swing, bashed Tiburscia in the side causing something to break and sending Tiburscia into a wall hard with Sega filling the aftermath of the assault.

Before Tiburscia could recover Colossus was right in front of him with another blow to the face and which caused his face to bash into the wall again, then Colossus picked up Tiburscia by the throat, it's eyes still glowing bright red. With rage still controlling the beast it started to throw punches into the ribs of Tiburscia's stomach which caused the mighty tiger to scream out in pain and then with the grand finale coming, Colossus threw Tiburscia straight into the air and waited for him to come back down, and once he did he delivered a devastating uppercut which sent Tiburscia back into the air.

"I…I can't believe it." Sega said as she looked down at Tiburscia, whose eyes were barely open. "We lost to her again." She finished as she to closed her eyes as Tiburscia crashed back into the ground hard, leaving Jessica with a satisfying smirk as Colossus turned back into its dark red original color.

Maria saw this and decided to call the attack off and so she did and Ananta Released its jaws and the net subsided and disappeared as Blair and Miracle Dragon laid there slowly breathing.

"Now that was fun." Maria stated as she smirked at her fallen opponent.

"Yea tell me about it." Jessica said as Colossus walked towards Ananta. "I finally got what I wanted." She said as she glanced back at Sega and her monster that lay on the ground in the same manner as Blair and her Miracle Dragon.

Meanwhile Dante and Jaden were still staring at each other, as he knew that Jaden couldn't really push himself anymore in this fight. He knew that Jaden had used up all he had, and the Bloodstone as drained some of the energy out of him as well.

"So all of your friends have failed and you're the only left standing." Dante said causing Jaden's eyes to widened as he looked around and saw that everyone was in a beaten up state, Rakaia and his Red eyes were laying down with Albion in front of them trying to shield them the best way he could, Alexis and Luna and were down and hurting from the beating they received from Destiny. Blair and Sega were also put down thanks to Jessica and Maria and Chazz, Atticus, Isabella and Alexia we3re brought down thanks to Dante massive attack.

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew Dante was right he was all alone and his friends were down.

"So what are you planning to do now boy?' Dante asked smirking at Jaden, who glared daggers back at Dante.

"We're still going to beat you Dante." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth. "We may be down right now, but we won't give up." Jaden spoke again. "I won't let you take down the earth and I will not let you reshape in your own way and my friends are there to help me, and together we'll stop you." Jaden spoke causing Dante to snicker as Jaden gave his speech.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance now?" Dante asked as he looked at Jaden. "Look around you, you're surrounded what else can you possible do with one sacred beast."Dante finished as Jaden could only glare back at his response.

"_He's…He's right_." Jaden thought as he looked around and saw the Blood Beast and their duelist glaring evilly at him."_Uria's strong but he's not strong enough to handle all these Blood beast, and especially not Armageddon_." Jaden's mind raced as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Dammit what am I suppose to do." He thought again. "_I can't let everyone down, what about earth, Duel Academy, My friends_." Jaden continued in his head as he held his eyes shut from the surroundings around him.

Darkness clouded his mind with Jaden standing in the middle of it as he watched as the images of friends start to slowly fade away from him.

"_Rakaia…..Luna_." Jaden started as he saw them holding hands together and their smiling faces soon faded away. "_Chazz…..Bl...Blair_." Jaden mind spoke as he saw Chazz and Blair arguing only to laugh it off a few moments later and then suddenly that image slowly faded away. "_Sega…Isabella…Atticus_ not you to." Jaden mind ran again as he saw the three of them looking at him with a confident smirk on their faces and Atticus giving him the thumbs up." _Come on guys we have to finish this don't leave me yet._" Jaden begged, but soon the image faded away only to have more come. First it was Syrus and Hassleberry, Then Zane, Mindy, then Jasmine." _Guys…Don't…Don't leave me_." Jaden said as he looked around and saw his friends vanishing one by one and then last but not least Alexis appeared in front of him.

"_Al…Alexis_." Jaden said shockingly as he looked at Alexis, who just smiled at him warmly.

"Jaden thank you." Alexis spoke happily causing tears to slowly form in Jaden's eyes. "I know you did your best." Alexis said before her image slowly started to fade away.

"_No...Alexis._"Jaden shouted as he reached out trying to grasp on to Alexis's hand, but as soon as his finger tips touched her hand she faded away completely leaving him completely alone.

"_No…Alexis…Anything, but Alexis_." Jaden cried as he fell down to his knees as darkness completely surrounded him.

"It can't be over…It just can't be." Jaden muffled as tears continued to stream down his face. "_I…Can't lose…No...I can't lose my friends…I can't lose everyone I care about I…I just can't_!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared in front of him.

"_Jaden_." A voice called.

Jaden didn't hear the voice that called out his name, his tears was still falling as the light floated closer towards.

"_Jaden_." The voice called again, causing Jaden to life his head up and look at the little speck of light that was in front of him.

"_Huh_?" Jaden said somewhat in shock."_What….What are you?"_ He asked as he used his forearm to wipe his tears away.

"_You don't remember me do you Jaden_." The voice said warmly as a faint image appeared in front of Jaden's eyes. At first he didn't recognize the figure, but then something clicked in his mind as a smile appeared on his face.

"_Horakhti._" Jaden spoke causing the Fused Egyptian god monster to smile.

"_Yes Jaden_." Horakhti spoke as looked down at the Slifer duelist."_Get up_." He said calmly. "_You haven't lost yet."_ He continued as Jaden slowly stood up and looked at Horakhti in confusion.

"_What do you mean, I haven't lost yet, my friends are done and I'm out numbered and out powered how can I beat him, I'm all out of options_." Jaden said

"_No you have one last option_." Horakhti said as he turned his head back towards Jaden.

"_I…do_?" Jaden said still somewhat confused as Horakhti turned around and looked at Jaden.

"_Trust in your cards, Trust in your friends and Trust in your abilities Jaden and then and only then can you see the true light in the mist of darkness_." Horakhti ended as his image faded away

"_Trust in my abilities_." Jaden repeated as he reaches down for his deck and picked up and as soon as his hands wrapped his deck, it started to light to glow.

"_Trust in my abilities_." Jaden repeated again and then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "_This fight is a long way from over_." Jaden finished as he reopened his eyes and found Dante still smirking at him as he stood up on both of his legs, which still standing on top of Uria's head.

"We can win." Jaden said confidently looking at Dante with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Dante said as he tiled his head in confusion at Jaden's sudden confidence.

"I realized something; I still have a chance against you." Jaden spoke again.

"You still have a chance against me." Dante repeated. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Dante asked as Jaden continued to stand firmly in front of him with Uria slowly roaring at Armageddon.

"You see Dante for a moment I really thought that we were beaten, I really thought we had lost when it really counted; I really thought that I let everyone down." Jaden said as he looked down at his deck which started to glow brighter and brighter.

"I thought that they would never forgive me, but then I realized and thanks to a special friend a mine, I now see that I'm not alone and I do have my friends beside me!" Jaden shouted as he pulled a card out of his deck that lit a bright white color.

"What…What is that?" Dante asked as used his hand to shield his eyes from light that, that one card was shooting off.

"Grrr what is that kid doing?" Maria added angrily.

"I don't know, but this can't be good." Jessica replied as Crayus and Destiny didn't say anything, they just shielded their eyes in the same manner as Dante did. Soon enough the duelist from duel academy, with their monsters slowly started to get back up as soon as the light hit them.

"Ugh Man...My head." Rakaia said as he sat up and looked over to his side to Albion and his very own Dragon get up from the beating they received earlier.

On the other side of the battlefield Alexis and Luna slowly picked themselves up along with their two dragons as well as they looked at each other and smiled and turned their attention towards Jaden.

"I see we got another chance." Luna said smirking.

"Yea." Alexis chuckled. "Let's not blow it this time." She said smiling causing Luna to shake her head.

On the far side of the battlefield Tiburscia and Sega were the first to get up as the light rays shined down upon them as well, then a few moments after Blair was able to get up along with her Miracle Dragon.

"Wow didn't think we'd make it." Blair said as she looked at her hands and the rest of her body to see if she was still in one piece, then she looked up at her Miracle Dragon and smiled.

"Yea I'm surprised to; I guess Jaden really pulled it off for us huh?" Sega said as she slowly started to pet Tiburscia on the head.

A few short seconds later Atticus, Isabella, Chazz and last but not least Alexia got back up to their feet along with their monsters.

"This can't be." Dante hissed as he looked at the duelist as they gathered around each other.

"Wow Jaden what did you do?" Rakaia as he looked at himself. "I don't believe it I feel great." He finished.

"Yea what happened?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked at his friends and smiled. "Trust in my friends." He thought as he turned towards Dante once again. "I'm going to have to give you guys an explanation later, but right now we some mess we have to clean up." Jaden said as he held the card to his face and then turned it slowly revealing it to Dante.

"The…The pure evolution stone." Dante sneered as he got a good look at the card that Jaden held between his two fingers.

"With this card Dante, not only will me and my friends go stronger, but our bond will as well, and no matter what happens today we will not let you beat us and destroy the world in which…WE… LOVE!'Jaden shouted as he got ready to toss the card into the air.

Albion saw this and then quickly turned to Rakaia.

"Young one." Albion called causing Rakaia to turn around and look at him.

"Yea Albion what's up." Rakaia asked ready to start the fight over again.

"It is time that I finally pass down my powers to the one who rightfully deserves it." Albion spoke causing Rakaia to look at him with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Pass...Pass down your power, but…but how." Rakaia said shockingly.

Albion looked down at Rakaia, only to notice that Tiburscia was walking up beside him.

"Albion are you sure?" Tiburscia asked with concern filling his voice as he looked at his long time friend.

Albion just shook his head and looked at Tiburscia. "Tiburscia my friend my time as the leader of Dragons has come, it's time to pass it down to someone with a pure heart and a duel monster whose heart matches that purity." Albion spoke.

"But…But you'll." Tiburscia stuttered.

"No I won't I will live on inside this young one, giving him and his monster the power, to protect what they love."Albion finished as he and Tiburscia locked eyes.

"Albion." Tiburscia said.

"Tiburscia my friend watch over the little ones for me, I can tell that they have a bright future ahead of them." Albion stated as he turned his head back towards Rakaia.

"Take care Albion." Celeste spoke as she glanced over at her dragon hybrid friend." May the god's guide you?" She said as she closed her eyes.

Albion nodded as he looked at Celeste."Thank you Celeste." Albion said as he looked at Rakaia and started to glow.

"It is time." He said slowly as Jaden tossed up the card and it started to glow bright white and everyone monsters started to glow the same color as the card did.

"What's this feeling?" Alexia asked as she looked up at Celeste who extended her wings. "Celeste what's going on?" Alexia asked.

Suddenly a card appeared in the duelist hand and their decks started to glow bright as well and quickly as the light appeared it faded on their decks.

Suddenly Albion roared one final time and disappeared into two strays of light, one which flew into Rakaia's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and the other flew inside of Rakaia, causing a Red Aura to appear around him as well.

"Rakaia." Luna spoke as she watched in amazement as Rakaia pupils turned red _(Just like Jaden's eyes turned Gold)_

Tiburscia looked at Sega and smirked."I guess it's my time to completely pass on my power to you." Tiburscia said as he closed his eyes and slowly lean his head forward and touched Sega's forehead causing her to start to glow as well, her eyes turning gold in the process.

Alexia smiled as she suddenly found herself wrapped around in a pair of wings and felt something fly into her heart.

"Celeste I understand." Alexia said as her eyes turned purple as a Purple aura formed around her.

"This is Dante!" Jaden smiled. "BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Jaden screamed as three light shot from his deck and two of them fused with Uria, bringing back the great Armiteal and the third light that shot from his deck was his very own personal favorite Elemental Hero Neos.

Next to happen was the monsters on the good side started to grow and change form causing the Blood beast duelist to watch on, nervous about what they were about to see. The light slowly faded as Jaden smirked and pulled out one more card that was glowing in his deck.

Then he turned and looked at his friends whose monsters were done transforming and the card that had the monsters information on it, fell into their hands.

Rakaia looked at is dragon and smirked as Red eyes was now twice is normal size, and his wings were a lot bigger than the previous Red eyes and his appearance where different. He had markings on its wings and on its legs and an orange marking coming from his forehead and circling around his eyes. His tail was a lot longer as well with two orange like blades at the end of it, giving it the appearance of an axe.

Rakaia smiled as he looked into the monsters eyes and already knew everything about it.

"Red Eyes Hybrid Dragon!" Rakaia said as he smirked up at his Dragon and then turned his now red yes to Crayus, who only glared at Rakaia.

Tiburscia's from changed only slight as the light faded from him and saw this armor had changed, He had now blades on each of his paws, a helmet Gold and Black helmet that covered the top half of his face and two laser like cannons on its back and Sega stood beside Tiburscia and smirked at Jessica.

"Bitch meet Tiburscia, The tiger hybrid in his Burst mode." Sega spoke as Jessica only growled at the thought that Sega wasn't dead yet.

Celeste stop growing as well her wings now had gold like blades extending from them and she had an emerald like amulet on her chest with a cybernetic armor covering her ankles.

"Dante this is the power of a true duelist." Alexia stated as she pointed towards Celeste." Meet Celeste the hybrid phoenix, Burst mode." She said as the red like phoenix gave a loud war cry and glared at the Blood beast duelists.

Alexis and Luna both looked at their dragons as they began to change as well. Soon enough Alexis smiled as she saw Blackrose was completely different. She had lost the rose petals, and grew large cybernetic like wings, its body also changed. Matching with Alexis's heart and her deck, the dragon body turned into a metal that matched it's wings. It's body was silver and blue like with a touch of green running along its legs. The wings were angelic, but metal, and in the same sense showed a sign of purity.

Alexis couldn't help but smile as she turned towards destiny. "I don't think you'll be so hot in our rematch, especially against….CYBER ANGEL DRAGON!" Alexis shouted as the monster let off a loud roar and glared at destiny.

Luna stepped beside her and pointed towards her monster, which had also changed. It had a moon shape crescent on its forehead and it lost the fairy wings and grew large brown harpie dragon like wings that were the size of Red eyes Black dragon, Its skin was Brown and Tan with Black markings coming down the side of his head down to its chest where they intertwined to form another moon crescent shape, that was stamped on its chest.

"Yea because this time, we're taking you down and I mean hard." Luna stated as she pointed to her new monster as well. "Meet my new monster HARPIE'S MAGNA DRAGON!" Luna shouted as her dragon roared furiously into the sky.

Destiny gritted her teeth and glared at the two duelists as they smirked back at her, ready to get the second fight started.

Atticus and Blair looked at each other as their monsters combined with each other again and brought back Cyber Phantom Dragon, but this time it had a few extra weapons it was equipped with and this time not only did it have cybernetic wings, it also had a jet pack like machinery on its back as well.

"Wow this is so cool."Atticus said as he looked at the monster in shock.

"This is Cyber Phantom Dragons Jet mode." Isabella said smiling at their monster and then back at Dante.

Armed Dragon LV!2 and Miracle Dragon also looked a little different, but still stuck to their similarities, Armed Dragon Lv 12 wings were a lot bigger and his claws were somewhat longer. Its he now had armor along his over his shoulders down to his elbows and from his knees down to his feet, with his toes not being covered and he had one of the disk he used as an attack laying on his back like a warrior with a sword.

Miracle dragon grew angel like wings which were about a inch bigger than its regular wings, and its claws were sharper than before, it also had a yellow like halo symbol its forehead and on its chest with gold stripes running down its body. A gold line trailed the jawbone on both sides of its face and combined in the middle where the nose was and then shot to the top of its forehead.

"Oh man are these are new monsters." Chazz said as he looked at Armed Dragon Lv 12. "I can't believe this its Armed Dragon LV 12 Assault mode (_Ran out of ideas_)

"Blair could only smirk as she looked at her new Miracle Dragon. "Now we really have a chance of winning, especially since now we have. MIRACLE DRAGON ANGEL MODE!" Blair shouted as her dragon let off a loud roar as well.

Jaden just smiled as the gang showed off their new powers, but he had one more surprise that he wasn't finished with as he turned his attention towards Dante.

"I think it's time I end this little surprise with something of my own." Jaden said causing Dante to look at him with fear slowly creeping into his eyes.

Suddenly Jaden tossed another card in the air that floated on the side of the pure evolution card. "PURE EVOLUTION FUSION!" Jaden screamed as both Neos and Armiteal the Phantasm of Chaos started to glow brightly as they slowly started to fuse together.

"WHAT! Dante screamed." YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He said as he held up both arms to shield himself from the force that was illuminating from the two monsters fusing together.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, WHRE IS ALL THIS POWER COMING FROM!" Destiny screamed as she to had to protect her ground.

Jessica and Maria held on tightly to their monsters as Crayus lifted his arms up as well, to try and push the force back.

Suddenly the two monsters fused and huge figure stood where both Neos and Armiteal were. Angel like wings shot out bigger than those of Miracle dragon and the figure stood at the same size as Armageddon, leaving Jaden smirking at the horrified look on Dante's face.

"MEET ONE OF THE GOD'S THAT RULE IN THE DUEL MONSTERS WORLD!" Jaden started." THE GOD OF LIGHT AND PURITY." He continued as he pointed towards the being that stood before him.

'THE UNIVERSAL HERO SOVEREIGN NEOS! He screamed.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter and I mean what a damn chapter, the gang looked like they were done for, but now it seems like they pulled out with more this time. Who will win, what will happen next and what is this monster that Jaden pulled out? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

**Me: Alright guys I'm not going to do a conversation I'm tired and its 2:15 in the morning and I got to get up at 8 so I'm going to upload this real quick and hope you guys like it. **

**Sega: It took you long enough to finish it, I think it's the most you wrote by far. **

**Me: Yea thanks and I can't believe I….Hey wait a minute I said I wasn't doing a conversation. **

**Sega: to bad you did, everyone read and review, I know I sure will. **


	37. The Tide Turns, Dante's Secret

**Disclaimer: Alright now before I start this chapter, I wanted to let everyone know that I've made some changes to the monsters that you will be seeing in this chapter. Ahem ok first of all Luna's moonlight dragon has changed to Harpies' Magna Dragon, and Alexis's Cyber Rose Dragon has changed to Cyber Angel Dragon, thank you for your cooperation and understanding and I will post the pictures of the cards on my website or photobucket later on today thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S. Oh yea and Universal Hero God Neos has also changed, its now known as Universal Hero Sovereign Neos, just to let you know. **

Me: Hey Sega are you still mad at me for not telling you what's going to happen in this chapter?

Sega: Don't talk to me Rakaia; you're a very evil and mean person.

Me: No Crowler is mean, and Harrington is evil compared to those guys I'm innocent.

Sega: That's what you think.

Jaden: I believe him. "Scratches back of his head." Crowler gives so much homework.

Me: Hey didn't we have a project for his class that's like due tomorrow.

Jaden and Rakaia look at each other for a split second and then their eyes widen in horror

Me: OH SHIT WE FORGOT!

Jaden: COME WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE YELLS AT US AGAIN!'

"They both run off to do the project."

Sega: Guess that just leaves me, oh well it's time to start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 37  
The Tide Turns, Dante's Secret**

The figure that stood before Jaden and everyone else was still incased in light as its body continued to take shape.

The power was incredible; the force from this mighty being was pushing everyone back, including Armageddon.

"This is impossible." Dante hissed as he shielded himself from the light that was emulating off the mighty beast presence, which has yet to reveal itself.

"I don't…get it Dante." Destiny called. "How were they able to summon this much power?" She questioned as she to tried to shield herself from the bright light that Jaden's God Neos was giving off.

"It's that stone." Dante murmured. "That damn stone…Damn how could I been so careless." Dante said the Light slowly began to fade revealing the new being that made its way to the battle field.

Its body shape was similar to that of Armiteal's; its skin was mostly white, with Red and Blue markings over it. Its four angel wings were pure white, with a gold trim trailing down the sides of them. Its hands were the same were Red and its arms were also completely White with Red and Blue markings all over them. Its face mimicked that of Neos, but it had a red mask, which copied the face of Uria, and in the middle of its chest it had three orbs placed in a triangular fashion. One orb was red, the other was blue and the last one was yellowish gold, representing the sacred beasts.

"What….What is that?" Jessica asked astonished as she looked up at the mighty God card in fear.

"That…That's…I have no clue what that is." Maria replied looking in shock just like Jessica.

Dante just smirked as he continued to look at the mighty being. "Do you think, just because you have gained a new power, that you stand any kind of chance against me?" Dante sneered as he looked at the duelist, who just smirked back at him while they stood by their monsters.

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty confident." Rakaia said as he looked at Luna. "What about you Luna , you ready to take down some shadow creeps?" Rakaia asked smirking at Luan who only returned the smirk and looked at Destiny.

"Yea and no changing dance partners." Luna said as she kept her eyes locked on destiny, who just growled at her. "Me and Alexis, have some unfinished business to attend to." Luna said as she cracked her knuckles and her Harpies' Magna Dragon let off a loud roar as it glared at Ariella.

"Don't get ahead of yourself trick." Destiny said spitefully as she glared at Luna and Alexis.

"Trust me Destiny." Alexis said as she walked up beside Luna with her Cyber Angel Dragon behind her. "When I say this fight is going to turn out completely different from last time, I mean it's going to turn out completely different from last time.

"And trust me when is say, that this place will be your grave, I MEAN THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!' Destiny shouted as Ariella shot towards the two duelists.

"I guess that means were starting early." Chazz said as he hopped on his Armed Dragon and looked pointed at Destiny. "GENOCIDE CRUSHER! Chazz said as his newly powered Armed Dragon quickly roared and grasped the disk that was sitting on his back and tossed it at Ariella, causing her to stop her charging to dodged the attack.

"Grrr." Destiny growled as Luna and her Harpies' Magna Dragon bashed Ariella in the face hard sending Ariella flying past the shadow Stalkers, crashing into a rock formation, causing it to fall on top of her.

"Grrr." Dante's eyes narrowed as he saw the newly immense power in action and he glared at Jaden and smirked. "I see then, this will be the final test." Dante said as he stood on top of Armageddon's head and pointed at the duelist.

"ATTACK! DON'T LEAVE ANY OF THESE PARASITES ALIVE KILL THEM ALL!' Dante screamed as the remaining shadows stalkers charged towards the remaining duelists.

"I guess this mean were splitting up." Rakaia said smirking as he looked at Sega, who just smirked back and stared at Jessica.

"Don't worry, I think I much rather see other people anyway." Sega shot back as Tiburscia charged towards Colossus and bashed it in the chest with its head and then, using its newly improved speed to get behind Colossus and ram him into the ground causing Jessica to turn around irritated at Sega's new tactics.

"Damn you." Jessica said as Colossus got back up and glared at Tiburscia.

"What! Did you think I was going to make this easy for you?" Sega asked as she smirked at Jessica. "If you're not careful, a little girl like you could get hurt." Sega mocked causing Jessica to grind her teeth in frustration at the pro duelist.

"I want you to say those words WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Jessica screamed as Colossus charged towards Tiburscia, who was waiting patiently with a smirk on his face as well.

Meanwhile Rakaia and Crayus took to the skies again, but before attacking they both shot towards the sky to see which dragon was faster, with Rakaia winning with no problem.

"Come on Crayus!' Rakaia called as he looked at his older brother. "You really don't want to get your ass whooped by me now do ya?" Rakaia mocked as Crayus just smirked at his little brother.

"Trust me, no matter what new power you've gained you won't be able to defeat me, YOUR STILL WEAK!' Crayus shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia and his newly transformed Red Eyes.

"I wouldn't say another word if I were you." Red Eyes spoke causing both Crayus and Rakaia's eyes to widen in shock.

"Whoa! So you can talk now." Rakaia said as he looked down at Red Eyes, who just smirked at Valefor and got ready for the rematch that it wanted so badly.

"Hmph I can do more than that kid." Red Eyes said back, causing Rakaia to turn his attention back towards Crayus.

"Well then." Rakaia started. "I think it's time we take care of some family issues then." Rakaia continued. "What do you say Red Eyes?" Rakaia asked now anxiously waiting to get this fight started.

"I thought you'd never ask." Red Eyes said as the two dragons continued their stare down with Crayus and Rakaia mimicking their actions towards each other.

Maria's Blood beast Ananta was dodging blasts after blasts as they were fired from Blair's direction.

Her Miracle Dragon was firing without effort, not really trying to hit Ananta, but to get it away from the others.

"What kind of aim is that?" Maria said confidently as she looked up at Blair, who just smirked won as Miracle Dragon leaped into the air with its claws ready to claim a life.

"How about I show you!" Blair shouted as Miracle Dragon claws came down crashing into the ground creating a huge crater, missing Ananta by inches as it jumped out of the way and glared at Miracle Dragon.

"Damn brat." Maria spat as she glared at Blair, who just returned it with a smirk.

"Come on now, where's all that confidence that you had earlier?" She asked as she stared at Maria was now gritting her teeth as she continued to glare angrily at Blair.

"Confidence, oh I'll show you confidence." Maria said as she pointed towards Miracle Dragon. "ANANTA POLARITY VIRUS SHOT!" Maria shouted as Ananta's head opened its mouth and started charging energy balls and quickly.

"Trust me that's not going to work." Blair stated as she stood firmly in her place with the slow wings blowing in her hair.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME!" Maria shouted arrogantly as Ananta continued to charge its attack, suddenly releasing it in a burst of rage. The attacks flew towards Miracle Dragon, hitting it directly in the face and the chest area, exploding on impact. The attack created a small cloud of smoke around Miracle dragon, which had Maria smiling evilly.

"That's what you get for talking like you could win this battle." Maria said smirking.

"What are you talking about, I haven't lost yet." A voice said from inside the smoke, causing Maria's eyes to widen in shock.

"But…But that's impossible, that was a direct hit." Maria said shockingly as Blair smirked at Maria.

"Well…If that's all you got, then I think I should end this quick." Blair said as she pointed towards Maria and her Blood beast Ananta. "Alright Miracle Dragon you know what to do." Blair stated as Miracle Dragon let out a loud roar and charged towards Ananta and bashed it in the face with its right claw sending spiraling into the ground hard.

"Don't let up, take that thing down!" Blair shouted as Miracle Dragon flapped it's angel like wings once time and flew towards Ananta again, grabbing one of the heads and slowly raising it in the air.

"Come on, you don't have a chance against me right now, just give it up!" Blair shouted towards Maria not really wanting to finish her off "Come on you don't have to do this!" Blair shouted again, hoping that the shadow stalker would surrender and stop fighting.

Maria looked up at Blair and gritted her teeth. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to give up to a tramp like you!" Maria shot back causing Blair to look down at her in pity.

"You think just because you got a lucky hit in, that this fight is over!" Maria continued. "Trust me kid it's a long way from over and I promise you I will have your heart in my hand!" Maria finished as Blair just shook her head slowly and looked at Maria again.

"I tried to be nice." Blair said as she looked at Miracle Dragon and nodded causing the dragon to look down at Ananta was dangling in the air.

"WHAT….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Maria shouted looking up at Blair, who just looked down and smirked at Maria.

"I'm ending this fight one way or another." Blair replied as Miracle dragons started to slowly spin around in circles, while having its grasped around one of its heads.

"I told you I didn't want to fight with you, but I can't let you get away with hurting my friend!" Blair shouted as Miracle Dragon released its grip on the head of Ananta sending flying across the sky, crashing hard into a rock formation, not to far from Jessica, who turned her head and glanced at the Ananta and Maria falling from the sky.

MARIA!' Jessica shouted.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!' Sega shouted as Tiburscia came down and slashed Colossus across the chest, causing the blood beast to roar out in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" Jessica screamed as Colossus tried to recover and bash Tiburscia in the face, but the Hybrid was to fast.

It dodged the attacked quickly and shot towards Colossus again and head bunted it in the chest, sending the mighty Blood beast back into the ground.

"You won't win this fight, stay down." Tiburscia said with all seriousness.

Jessica just spat blood out her mouth and glared at Tiburscia and Sega. "You think that I'm just going to listen to some flea bitten fur ball." Jessica retorted as Colossus recovered and got back up to its feet.

"You better listen to him, if you don't you won't live to see tomorrow." Sega finished as she looked at Jessica, who just gritted her teeth and stared at Sega with hatred filling her eyes.

"Grrr…Dumb bitch." Jessica spat as Colossus charged at Tiburscia again.

"Crazy chicks never learn do they?" Sega asked as she smirked at the on coming monster.

"Alright Tiburscia hear it comes." Sega said as Tiburscia prepared himself for the on coming attack.

"DIE! YOU BITCH!' Jessica shouted, as Colossus tried to swing at Tiburscia head, but was dodged with ease. Colossus then tried to come back and catch him in the face with another jab, but Tiburscia ducked it and slashed the side of its face with its claws, causing Colossus to scream in pain yet again.

"Now Tiburscia VELOCITY IMPACT!' Sega yelled as Tiburscia body started to glow and the cannons on its back turned a full 360 spin and pointed at Colossus at point blank range.

"I'LL KILL YOU!' Jessica screamed as Colossus, fist started to glow, swinging with all his might towards Tiburscia.

"FIRE!" Sega shouted as the twin cannons on Tiburscia back quickly shot a fully charged green hyper blast surrounded by lightning towards the glowing fist of Colossus.

The attacks collided causing a huge explosion on impact, the wind burst through the explosion and the dust followed quickly, blowing everything around it away. The explosion created a huge crater in the battlefield where the two monsters stood, with smoke and dust covering the entire battle area.

"JESSICA!" Maria called as Ananta tried to pull itself up from the beating that Miracle Dragon had given it.

The smoke cleared only to see one four legged figure standing triumphantly.

"Now that was fun." Sega said as Tiburscia nodded and looked in the far distance to see Colossus with and its right arm blown off and lying on its back and Jessica on her stomach coughing up blood.

"I see I told you." Sega said looking at Jessica with somewhat worry in her voice. "You should have stayed down." Sega finished as she looked up and saw Maria and her Ananta heading straight for them.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Maria screamed as Ananta was charging up its ultimate attack in all five mouths and aimed it directly at Tiburscia.

"HALO SACRIFICE!'" a voice shouted as a golden like halo shot out of Miracle Dragon's mouth and wrapped around Ananta tightly, causing it to struggle in mid air.

"I TOLD YOU I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Blair screamed as Maria turned her attention to Blair and locked eyes with her for a split second, before the Halo exploded sending Ananta to the ground hard and Maria's body following after it.

Ananta hit the ground first creating a small like crater with its body and Maria's body bounced slightly as she the ground and rolled to her side.

"Da….Dammit…I can't believe we…we lost." Maria said as she slowly tried to roll herself to her feet.

"Dante's…not going to like this." She finished as she barely stood up, on her on two feet and her arm hanging on her left side. "And my arm is broken, this is just great." She said as she looked over to right and saw that Jessica was in somewhat the same condition.

She had blood on the side of her face and her top was almost ripped completely off, she had cuts and bruises all over her. She was still spitting up blood and right arm was broken as well.

"So….They finally did it." Jessica said in between breaths as she looked up and saw Sega and Blair smiling at each other. "Damn bastards…They finally beat us." Jessica said as she looked over at Maria and shook her head. "Dante's going to murder us for this." She finished.

Meanwhile Rakaia and Crayus were going back and forth, clashing in the sky sending lightning bolts from their aura, every time they clashed.

"Give it up Rakaia!" Crayus shouted. "Even with your new power, your no where near is powerful as me!" Crayus shouted, causing Rakaia to smirk at his remark.

"Your right Crayus, I'm not as powerful as you, I'm more powerful." Rakaia spat back, causing Crayus to glare at his little brother.

"You'll die for that!" Crayus shouted as Valefor charged towards Red Eyes, but Rakaia was ready.

"Alright Red Eyes it's time show this guy we mean business." Rakaia said anxiously to continue the fight.

"Hmph no problem." Red Eyes replied back as he charged towards Valefor.

Red Eyes quickly disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of Valefor and bashed in the face with its axe like tail, sending the mighty blood beast dragon straight into the ground hard.

"Alright Red eyes stay on him!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes shot downward towards Valefor like a bullet and grabbed him by the tail and slung him into a rock formation, causing it to crumble on top of him.

"Alright got him!" Rakaia said happily as he shot his arm in the air.

Suddenly the rubble started to move, and Valefor burst through the rubble and glared at Red eyes for a second, then in a burst of rage, shot towards the newly formed hybrid.

"Alright Red eyes here he comes." Rakaia said smirking.

"Don't worry I see him." Red eyes spoke as Valefor got closer and closer, and finally rammed into red eyes.

Valefor's body was still against Red eyes as he tried to force Red eyes into another rock formation, but Red eyes quickly gained control of the momentum and disappeared and reappeared behind Valefor and used its hand to smash Valefor's face into the side of the mountain.

Then Red eyes used his hand, with Valefor's face still against the mountain and quickly started to drag it along the side of the mountain, causing Valefor to roar in pain again. Then to finish it off Red eyes released its face and spun around quickly hitting Valefor between the eyes with its axe like tail sending flying through the mountain like a bullet, causing it to smash into the ground.

"Think he's had enough?" Rakaia asked looking down at the crater that Valefor's body made.

"Not by a long shot." Red eyes replied as he saw Valefor get back up, but slowly as they could now see the bruises all over it. Crayus didn't look any better, he had bruises and cuts all over his face and was missing a tooth.

"Why….You…Little…I don't think you understand when I say you DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AT WINNING!" Crayus screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia and his monster.

"BLOOD CYCLE!' Crayus shouted causing Valefor's body to spin like tornado filled with energy again, as it shot towards Red eyes.

"Alright Red eyes let's try out our strongest attack." Rakaia suggested, causing Red eyes to turn his head and glance at Rakaia.

"Fine." He said. "But we have to use this attack carefully, I can only use this attack three times, anymore after that, then I'm dead." Red eyes replied causing Rakaia to look at Red eyes in shock for a split second, but then realized that Crayus was heading towards them.

"Well then will just have to be careful then won't we." Rakaia said as he pointed towards Crayus. " LET'S GO RED EYES IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Rakaia screamed as Red Eyes body started to glow.

"EXECUTE DIGITAL DRAGON!' Rakaia screamed as Red eyes shot towards Crayus and Valefor like a bullet train, his body starting to change shape and taking the form of mini Crimson Dragon, only this time the color was white. From far away it would like a shooting star just passed the earth as he headed towards Valefor.

"THIS IS IT CRAYUS!" Rakaia screamed.

'THIS TIME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIEEE!' Crayus screamed as the two monsters collided and on impact burst into a huge explosion, causing the sky to light up for a brief moment. Smoke and dust soared over the area were the monsters collided, causing Sega and Blair to look up in amazement.

"Whoa do you think he did it?" Blair asked looking at the thick smoke that covered the dark sky.

"Knowing Dragon boy, I bet he's sitting on his Red eyes head smiling behind that thick cloud of dust." Sega said smirking as the smoke slowly cleared revealing a dragon like figure falling from the sky.

"Ra….Rakaia…You…you are the one who should hold….that power." Crayus managed to say, before Valefor crashed into the ground, causing Crayus to roll of its back and on to the ground as well.

"Cough….Cough…Damn….I'm…I'm still too weak." Crayus said as he managed to lift his head up and look up at Rakaia, who hovered over him. "How…How is that he's so strong…Why couldn't I kill him." Crayus said to himself as Rakaia looked down at him and shook his head.

"You never did get it, did you Crayus?" Rakaia said slowly as he looked down at his brother in pity.

"HEY DRAGON BOY!' Sega shouted waving her hand in the air, trying to catch Rakaia's attention.

Rakaia turned his head quickly and smiled and waved back at Sega and Blair. "HEY GUYS YOU DID IT!" Rakaia said smiling happily.

Sega just smirked as she took her hand out the air. "See I told you he won." Sega said causing Blair to smile at the comment.

"He better had." Blair said as she looked ahead of the battle field and saw that Luna and Alexis were fighting against Destiny.

Luna and Alexis appeared to be in top form as the two acted as one as they fought against Destiny and her blood beast Ariella. Harpie's Magna Dragon **(**_**Who I will call Magna Dragon from now on**_**.)** and Cyber Angel Dragon shot towards Ariella at full speed ramming her in the chest, sending the mighty beast into a rock formation.

"MAGNA DRAGON BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna shouted as Magna dragon opened up its mouth quickly and shot a huge golden thunder like energy ball towards Ariella, who dodged it at the last second. It leaped in the air, out of the attacks range only to meet Alexis and her Cyber Angel Dragon hovering above her.

"Going somewhere." Alexis mocked as Cyber Angel Dragon grabbed Ariella by her face and bashed it in the face with its other claw. While Ariella was hit by the devastating blow, her body leaned back as it was in the position to plunge into the ground, but Cyber Angel Dragon opened up its jaws and bit down hard on her tail, causing her to scream in pain as it slung her into another mountain and then slammed her into the ground and leaped back into the air.

"NOW CYBER ANGEL DRAGON STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Angel Dragon opened up its mouth and started to mimic the actions to that of Blue eyes white Dragon.

"I…won't be beaten…BY THE LIKES OF YOU!' Destiny screamed as Ariella slowly got back up, but it was too late. Cyber Angel Dragon fired a yellow version of Blue eyes white lightning attack hitting Ariella directly, causing it to explode on contact. The blast sent Ariella flying into the ground again, only a couple feet away from where she was previously standing.

"Da...Damn." Destiny cursed as Ariella was trying to get back up once again, but this time Luna came back flying over her along with Cyber Angel Dragon.

"Luna I think it's your turn again." Alexis smirked, causing Luna to nod her head and look down at Destiny.

"MAGNA DRAGON, LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN HIT HER WITH BACKLASH CANNON!' Luna screamed as she pointed towards Destiny again.

Harpie's Magna dragon opened up its mouth and charged up another golden like lightning ball and shot it towards Ariella, engulfing her completely and exploding a second later causing both Ariella and Destiny to scream in pain as the blast sent them crashing into another rock formation. Ariella's body slowly sliding down towards the ground with it breathing heavily.

"What do you say Alexis, one more." Luna said smirking at her best friend.

"Yea sure let's wrap this up." Alexis said as they both pointed to Ariella, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"You…You won't beat me..DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" Destiny shouted as she pointed towards Alexis and Luna. "DANCE OF THE SERPANTS!" She screamed as Ariella quickly spun around and turned into the huge water whirlpool.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK THIS TIME!" Luna shouted. "MAGNA DRAGON BACKLASH CANNON!" She shouted.

"CYBER ANGEL DRAGON STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis shouted as both dragons fired their attacks at the same time causing, both of their attacks to cross between each other. The attack was now a Golden, White like energy ball that shot towards Ariella whirlpool. The two attacks collided and for a split second Ariella was pushing the attack back, but soon she was starting to lose control of it and the ball was now forcing the whirlpool back towards a rock formation.

"Alexis, fire another attack, then maybe we can finish this." Luna said as she quickly turned her head to Alexis.

"Got cha, alright Angel Dragon you heard her." Alexis said as she smirked at her dragon, which let off a loud roar and opened up its mouth again.

"WAIT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Destiny shouted.

"DOING WHAT SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Alexis screamed back as she pointed to Ariella who was still trying to hold off the previous attack. "NOW CYBER ANGEL DRAGON AGAIN STAR STREAM BURST!' She screamed, causing Cyber Angel Dragon to charge up its attack again and without a second to waste, released its attack at full force towards the energy ball Ariella was trying to fend off.

The attack collided causing a huge explosion where Ariella stood, blowing away everything from mountains to rocks. Smoke covered the ground floor of the area, causing both Alexis and Luna to wait and see the outcome of the massive explosion.

Once the smoke cleared a huge crater appeared, and they saw a figure laying face first in the ground.

"Looks like we did it." Luna said as she looked down at Destiny who was barely able to move.

"Yea soon it'll finally be over." Alexis said as she looked down at Destiny as well.

"Damn kids." Destiny said as she crawled on her stomach and reached a huge boulder. She slowly pulled herself up and turned around to look at Ariella, who was trying to catch her breath.

"I…can't believe it." Destiny said as she looked towards Dante, who was now having a hard time with the other duelist. "It's up to you Dante." Destiny finished as she continued to watch on at the massive battle.

Dante gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe the hard time he was now having against the duelist from duel academy. First Armageddon couldn't hold his own against Chazz's new Armed Dragon, as Armageddon was bashed in the face and slammed into the ground. Then Celeste in her burst mode fired a flame attack that took the form of a phoenix, which Armageddon used both of its arms to block, but once he let his guard down he was hit with Cyber Phantom Dragon's now newly formed attack, the Nuclear cannon, which sent Armageddon crashing through his fortress, floor by floor.

"This…This can't be happening." Dante said as Armageddon got back up only to meet the fist of Sovereign Neos. Sovereign Neos bashed Armageddon in the face and then with the left sent it staggering back a couple of steps giving Neos time to send off one of his attacks.

"Alright Sovereign Neos hit him WITH AURORA IMPACT!' Jaden shouted as the three orbs on Sovereign Neos chest started to glow brightly and a huge White Lightning blast shot out, bashing Armageddon in the chest, causing it to scream in pain as Armageddon crashed into the fortress again.

"Got Em!" Chazz shouted happily as Armageddon was breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"That's giving it to him Jay man!" Atticus shouted as Isabella hugged him.

"I can't believe it's almost over!" Isabella shouted.

Alexia just smiled as she looked down at Armageddon was slowly getting back up to its feet. "you had enough Dante?" Alexia asked as she smirked at Dante satisfied that he was now showing that he was somewhat hurt, from the onslaught.

"You…You little runts really think you its over don't you?" Dante asked as he finally straightened his self up and looked at the duelist in front of him. "You really don't have the slightest clue on what's really going on."Dante continued.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Chazz cut in." Alex told me everything I know what you're planning to do!" Chazz shouted.

"Oh…Alex told you." Dante snickered. "Tell me, what the young fool told you." Dante said causing Chazz to glare at him.

"Alex…Alex told me how the shadow stalkers became what they are today." Chazz said, causing the gang to look at him, he even caught the attention from the other duelist and shadow stalkers that had stopped fighting to listen to what Chazz had to say.

"He told me how you came in and ruined his life, giving him no choice, but to join along side you or just rot alone in darkness." Chazz said angrily causing Blair to turn her head away for a second.

Dante just continued to smirk as he looked at Chazz. "Go on." He said.

"YOU BRAINWASHED HIM!" Chazz screamed. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM HIM AND YOU CONTROLLED HIS MIND TO FIGHT FOR YOU!" Chazz shouted again, causing the gang to gasp in horror at what Chazz just said.

"YOU TOOK AWAY HIS FAMILY, HIS FRIENDS and then you MADE HIM SERVE BESIDE YOU FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" Chazz screamed, causing some tears to start forming in his eyes. "YOU SLAUGTHERED HIS FAMILY!" Chazz finished causing Jaden to take control of the conversation.

"Dante you didn't." Jaden said sadly looking at Dante, with sadness filling his eyes.

"Hmph…Do you think these pathetic duelist beside me did their dark deeds on their own? Dante stated as he looked around and saw Jessica, Maria, Crayus and even Destiny."These weaklings couldn't have done anything without my guidance." Dante continued.

"I don't know exactly what that useless tool told you, but if anything he probably told you about the other duelist, who served by my side and unwillingly given me their souls." Dante smirked causing everyone to gasp in horror again.

"This guy is sick." Sega said gritted her teeth and clenching her fist.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Rakaia shouted, causing Dante turned his attention towards Rakaia, with his smirk growing wider.

"What am I saying you ask?" Dante started. "Tell me Rakaia, do you blame Crayus for the death of your family?" Dante asked, causing Rakaia to look at him confused.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to point the blame on someone else, because the one responsible for your family's death, wasn't Crayus." Dante said as he looked at Crayus whose eyes widened in shock at what Dante was saying. "As a matter of fact, he wasn't even evil to begin with." Dante continued.

"All I need was a little angry moment and I slipped into his mind, recalibrated his thoughts." Dante explained.

"What…What are you saying?" Rakaia asked nervously not sure if he wants to know the answer.

"What I am saying is." Dante started again.

"Dante I swear." Alexia cut in as she glared at him, causing him to glance at her for a quick second sensing that she already knew what he was about to say next.

"What I'm saying is." Dante continued again. "It wasn't Crayus, that killed your family." Dante stated as he turned and looked at the siblings and smirked. " It was….Me." Dante finished with smirk growing wider as he looked at the horror on the faces of both Rakaia and Alexia and surprisingly Crayus.

"WHAT A MINUTE!' Crayus jumped up, still hurt after the fight he had against Rakaia. "THAT CAN'T BE I REMEMBER WHAT I DID, I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PARENTS!' Crayus said causing Dante to chuckle for a bit.

"No you aren't you fool, those aren't even your memories." Dante said as Crayus was stuck looking at Dante speechless. "I implanted the memories into you so you would believe that it was you that did it, so you can carry the burden on your shoulders." Dante said as he turned towards Rakaia. "Everything that happened to you was caused by me….even your first death." Dante said which caused Rakaia to take a step back and looked at Dante in horror.

"Rakaia." Luna said as she looked up at her boyfriend with tears forming in her eyes.

"You mean…you mean." Alexia said as she looked down at Crayus and wiped a few of her tears away. "It wasn't you after all." Then she turned her head back towards Dante, her anger starting to rise quickly.

"YOU TORE OUR FAMILY APART AND PUT AGAINST ONE ANOTHER YOU BASTARD!' Alexia shouted as she pointed towards Dante, who quickly held his hand up, causing a shield to surround Armageddon completely.

"I'm not finished talking yet." Dante said as he looked up at Alexia and smirked and then brought his gaze down towards Maria and Jessica. "Since I'm letting all my secrets now, I can promise you that none of you will make it out of here alive."Dante said as Maria and Jessica looked at him in shock.

"But…But we fought beside you, why are you doing this!" Maria asked as she glared up at Dante.

Dante just smirked at Maria's foolishness and looked at Jessica. "Tell me why do you think you're so close?" Dante asked causing Jessica and Maria to look at each other. "its simple it's because your sisters." Dante stated causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"Its true, you two were raised by a family who loved fighting and well, I needed someone to serve me, until the day comes when I finally take over the world and reshape it." Dante said as he looked down at Jessica and Maria. " And unfortunately your family wouldn't take me up on my offer, so…I slaughtered them." Dante finished causing both Maria and Jessica to glare at Dante with newly formed hatred towards him.

"I can't believe this guy." Alexis said as she looked at Dante and then at the sisters in pure shock.

"He's really lost it, how can someone be so cruel!" Isabella spat as she looked down at Dante in disgust.

Suddenly Dante turned to Destiny, who just shook her slowly with tears slowly start to form in her eyes.

"Please don't tell me." Destiny begged as Dante continued to smirk at her.

"Destiny, my dear sweet Destiny you were the biggest fool of all." Dante said, causing Destiny to slowly sink to her knees as she got ready to hear what he had to say.

"You were already happily married, with a child who loved dueling with water type monsters, but I had no use for them as you can see." Dante said as he looked down at her. "Your husband thought he could stand against the might of my power and your son." Dante laughed for a quick second and then continued is explanation. "Your son wanted to save his poor…helpless mother." Dante said as he licked his lips and looked at Destiny.

"But he was too weak." Dante said, causing Destiny spirit to break completely as tears started to stream down her face like a waterfall causing the gang to look at her with sadness filling their eyes.

"I…I can't believe this jerk." Rakaia said angrily as he glared at Dante. "He…He manipulated everyone…He ruined so…so many lives." He continued as tears started to well in his eyes as well.

"No on deserves this." Luna said as she took another look at Destiny, who crying her heart out as she remembered her son and husband. "Not even her." Luna said sadly as she turned her attention back towards Rakaia.

"THIS GUY IS GONNA GET I SAY LET'S STOP TALKING AND TAKE HIM DOWN NOW!" Sega screamed with tears also welling up in her eyes.

"Sega wait!" Tiburscia said causing her to stop screaming and looked down at him.

"BUT WHY! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT HE'S DONE HE HAS TO GO DOWN!" Sega screamed. Tiburscia looked at his duelist and shook his head slowly.

"Rushing in would only get us killed, something telling me he's up to something and charging in is something he wants us to do." Tiburscia said calmly as he looked at Sega, with the gentlest face he could muster up.

"Ti…Tiburscia it's so cruel." Sega cried as she buried her face in the side of Giant tiger's neck, who wrapped his paw around her, comforting her, the best he could.

"I can't believe someone this evil even exists right now." Red eyes spoke causing Celeste to look at him.

"You know as well as I do Red Eyes." Celeste started. "There are more were this one came from." Celeste finished as she looked at Dante with pure disgust in her eyes.

"DANTE!" Jaden shouted, getting the leader's attention. "HOW COULD BE SO CRUEL AND NOT HAVE ANY REMORSE FOR WHAT YOU DONE!' Jaden screamed again, causing Dante to laugh.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I GAVE A DAMN ABOUT THOSE USELESS REJECTS I PICKED UP FROM THE REAL WORLD!" Dante said as he pointed towards the shadow stalkers. "I've had many duelist stand by my side and soon realize the truth, which only ended up with them giving me their life." Dante finished as Atticus and Isabella looked at Dante.

"Heartless." Isabella said as she glared at him. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAMN HEARTLESS!" Isabella shouted as she gripped Atticus hand with her own.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE GIVEN A SPOT IN THIS WORLD!" Isabella continued. "I COULD YOU BETRAY THE ONES THAT STOOD BESIDE YOU THROUGHOUT THIS WAR WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING!" Isabella questioned.

Dante just smirked at the insults and turned back towards the shadow stalkers and looked at Jessica and Maria and pointed towards them.

"You two will be the first to go." Dante said as Armageddon slowly roared and took a step towards the two girls.

"BLOOD CYCLE!" Crayus shouted as Valefor's attack, bashed into the side of Armageddon causing him to growl slowly at Valefor, who was already breathing heavily from the last fight.

"CRAYUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rakaia screamed. 'YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED, STAY BACK!" Rakaia shouted.

"I HAVE TO DO THIS RAKAIA!" Crayus screamed back." EVEN THOUGH WE KNOW THE TRUTH, I STILL FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR PARENTS DEATH!" Crayus said as he glared at Dante.

"Even if he did kill them, I can not let that go unpunished." Crayus said as he looked up at his brother and smirked. "Take care little brother." Then he looked at Alexia and gave her a thumbs up." Take care of him for me ok, and make sure he stays out of trouble…I wouldn't want to hear our parents mouth when I finally apologize now do I?" Crayus said as he smiled at Alexia, who smiled back with tears falling from her eyes.

"Crayus." Alexia said as she closed her eyes and wiped her tears away, but it was useless as soon as she did more flow down her face.

"So long Rakaia." Crayus said as he did one final wave at his little brother.

"CRAYUS DON'T DO IT….DONT BE STUPID!" Rakaia screamed with all his heart.

"ALRIGHT VALEFOR LET'S GO FOR IT BLOOD CYCLEEEE!" Crayus shouted as Valefor started to spin its final spin as a huge red like tornado was formed and shot towards Armageddon.

"Hmph foolish." Dante said as he looked at the oncoming attack. "Armageddon its time…Absorb him." Crayus said calmly as he stood on Armageddon head with his arms crossed.

"CRAYUS STOPPPPP!" Rakaia screamed again tears fallen freely from his face as Armageddon's chest started to open and suddenly like a wind started to be sucked in.

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILYYYYY!' Crayus shouted as the tornado shot into Armageddon's chest with force, causing the beast to take a step back, but quickly regain control and suddenly with a loud roar his chest closed completely absorbing Crayus and his monster.

Rakaia's eyes widen in shock at what he saw, his big brother was just absorbed and killed. His heart slowly started to race as Rakaia tried to take in what just happened and when he did he closed his eyes for a second, and tried to turn his head away from the scene and then in another split second his eyes snapped up.

"CRAYYYYYYUUUUUSSSSSS!' He screamed with all his heart as he slumped down on top of Red eyes head.

Luna saw this and quickly used her dragon to fly to Rakaia. When they got close enough, she quickly leaped off of Harpie's Magna dragon and on top of Red eyes to comfort Rakaia.

She knelt down quickly and placed her hands on back. "Rakaia….I'm…I'm so sorry." Luna said not trying to hold back her tears. Rakaia still trying to fight his couldn't do it anymore, he slowly looked up at Luna and then without warning, buried his face into her lap as Luna couldn't do anything, but wrap her arms around him and comfort him the best way she could.

Alexis looked at Jaden, who just glared at Dante with hatred building in his eyes. "Jaden." Alexis called slowly.

"Poor Rakaia." Jaden said as he looked up at Rakaia with sympathy in his eyes. "Out of all people he didn't have to go through this." Jaden said as he looked back at Dante.

"Alexis." Jaden said slowly. "This is going to get real ugly, and I don't want to lose you." Jaden said still not looking at her.

Alexis understood what he meant and before she could say anything.

"YOU BASTARD!" Maria shouted as Ananta charged towards Armageddon, only to be slapped to the side, causing Ananta to crash into the side of the fortress.

"Armageddon again." Dante instructed as Armageddon walked over to fallen Maria, who turned her head and took one last look at her sister and smiled.

"DON'T WORRY MARIA I'M COMING!" Jessica shouted as Colossus charged towards Armageddon, but he sensed her and grabbed Colossus and a tight gripped and slowly started to crush its body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Jessica shouted.

"JESSICAAAAA!" Maria shouted as she watched her sister scream in pain.

Suddenly Armageddon's chest opened again and he brought the hand that Jessica was in closer to it,

"NO JESSICA!" Maria shouted as Jessica slowly turned her head towards her sister and smiled.

"Don't….Don't….Worry at least will finally be at peace." Jessica said her eyes closed shut and she absorbed into Armageddon, causing the creature to roar in victory.

"JESSICAAAA!WHY YOU!" Maria shouted as Ananta shot towards Armageddon only to have its fist smash it into the side of the fortress causing its body to slide down the wall. Armageddon swiftly grabbed Ananta and brought it closer to its chest and slowly absorbed it only leaving Destiny and her Ariella left.

"Oh no he's really getting rid of them." Alexis said in shock as she looked down at Destiny who was the only one left."

"Destiny." Dante said as he looked down at her. "Come to me my love." Dante smirked as Destiny slowly stood up.

"Good girl." Dante said as Armageddon took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me you disgusting piece of shit." Destiny spat without even looking at him.

Dante seemed shocked at the outburst, but it didn't last long.

Destiny slowly raised her head and looked at the duelist. "Listen everyone, I'm sorry for everything that we caused." Destiny stated getting the attention of Alexis and Luna, more than anyone out of the gang.

"It seems that were all pawns in his little game."Destiny said as she turned her gaze back towards Dante as Armageddon started to walk closer to her. "Kids…before I go I want you to promise me something." Destiny said as Jaden looked at her and nodded.

"Anything." Jaden said as Destiny just smiled.

"Don't let him win." Destiny said slowly, causing the gang to all nod their heads with tears coming down there faces. "It's been a pleasure fighting you, you are all very stronger and don't ever let darkness consume your hearts." Destiny finished as she looked and saw Armageddon's hand come for her, but Ariella quickly shot from the ground with Destiny on top of her head and bashed Armageddon in the face, causing Armageddon to take a step back and growl at the blood beast.

"YOU WANT ME DANTE!' Destiny shouted. "COME AND GET ME!" She screamed as she pointed towards Armageddon. "DANCE OF THE SERPANTS!" Destiny screamed.

As Ariella started to spin around in her raging whirlpool that bashed against Armageddon's chest, but it was unaffected and it swiftly grabbed Ariella and stopped the attack.

"Da….Dammit." Destiny stated as Armageddon brought the two up towards his face, giving Dante one last look at the woman that controlled.

"Destiny…I thought you loved me." Dante said as he smirked at Destiny.

Destiny glared at Dante, with hatred building in her eyes she cocked her head back and spit on his face.

"Love isn't supposed to be played with Dante." Destiny said. "Love is what you took away from me when you destroyed my husband and my son!" Destiny shouted causing Dante to smirk.

"That's fine." Dante said as Armageddon slowly opened up its mouth causing Destiny eyes to widen in terror. "I never loved you anyway." Dante said as Armageddon jaws came crashing down on both Ariella and Destiny completely devouring them.

"HE…HE…HE ATE HER!" Chazz screamed, Blair closed her eyes at the sight and Luna and Alexis turned their heads away. Sega didn't want to look as she was also clutching her heart at what was going on.

Alexia just closed her eyes at what just happened and Isabella buried her face into Atticus chest. Jaden just clenched his fist as the words echoed in his head.

"Dante you won't get away with this." Jaden spoke, but Dante turned towards Jaden and smirked.

"My dear boy, I already have." Dante stated as he pulled out the Bloodstone and Armageddon slowly opened his mouth again. Dante calmly dropped the stone in his mouth and Armageddon started to glow.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE SHADOW STALKERS AND THE BLOODSTONE COMBINING I WILL ACHIEVE ULTIMATE POWER!" Dante screamed as Armageddon's body began to glow red and slowly its body started to float in the air.

The gang couldn't do anything, but look up in horror as Armageddon's body started to change. It grew bigger, and longer in length as its legs disappeared.

Suddenly in a flash of red light, Armageddon was no more and neither was Dante.

"What…What happened to Dante?" Alexis asked as she looked around, but didn't see the heartless man anywhere.

"Look!" Alexia shouted causing everyone to look on top of the monsters head to see half of Dante's body sticking out of its forehead.

"Oh My God!" Blair said as she placed a hand over her mouth. "What did he just do?" She asked in horror.

"He merged himself with that monster." Jaden answered as Dante reopened his eyes and smirked at the duelist.

"Behold Duelist, Behold my new power, the power that not only will allow to me destroy life, but also recreate it." Dante started as he looked down at his monster. " BEHOLD THE POWER OF OMNIDOS THE FIEND OBLIVION!" Dante screamed as Omnidos reared its head back and opened its mouth towards the sky.

"NOW OMNIDOS TEAR OPEN A PORTAL SO WE CAN START TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" Dante screamed as a huge red blast shot out from Omnidos's mouth and opened a portal to the real world, causing the gasp in horror.

"HE'S GOING TO REAL WORLD!"Rakaia screamed.

"WE GOT TO STOP HIM, BY ANY MEANS!" Chazz shouted, but Omnidos was already taking flight, its massive wings flapped once and the heavy winds were strong enough to keep the duelist at bay as Omnidos flew through the portal to the real world.

"COME WE GOT TO FOLLOW HIM!" Jaden shouted as his Sovereign Neos shot up towards the portal,

"RIGHT!" The gang shouted as they all got on top of their respective monsters and flew after Omnidos, for one final battle.

* * *

**Oh my god what a chapter, well now it's the final battle, who will survive? What will happen? Can Jaden and the gang take down Dante? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew see Sega this is why I couldn't tell you what was going to happen in this chapter.

Sega looking shocked, completely shocked.

Me: Sega….Sega…..Hello….Earth to Sega.

Sega still hasn't moved.

Me: Well until Sega snaps out of it, I'm going to go get me something to eat, I'm tried, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please read and review thanks a bunch guys, see ya next time.


	38. The Last Line, Fight In Domino City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: Alright I had to get back into it.

Sega: Yea you got to finish this story Rakaia, no ifs, ands, or buts' about it.

Me: I said I'm getting back into it, bossy!

Sega: I am not bossy! El stupido Puto!

Me: Hey no fair, No Spanish speaking!

Jaden: Guys! Guys! Come on we got a chapter to do!

Me and Sega: Oh yea your right.

Me: Fight after the chapter.

Sega: Best believe I'm going to whoop your ass.

Me: (Rolls eyes) if you say so, alright without further a due, on with the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 38  
the Last Line, Fight in Domino City **

Jaden and the gang shot through the portal that lead back to the real world. It didn't take long before the gang reached the other end only to come face to face with Domino City in its darkest hour.

The sky was dark, with cloud swirling around the massive form of Omnidos. The monstrous creature body was similar to that of Slifer the sky dragon, but maybe a little bit longer. It was dark purple with black designs all over its body. It also had two large arms, with massive claws to match. Its face was also similar to that of Slifer's, mimicking the sky dragon, by having two mouths of its own. Except it wasn't one on top of the other. Along with the black designs on his body he also has purple and yellow markings on both his back and his belly.

Along with two huge Black demonic like dragon wings on its back, he has a skull like mask on its chest and Centipede like legs going up on the side of its body. There are also fourteen eyes on this creature, four on the mask that is on its chest. Six on its face and two on the snake like heads that are coming out of each side of its cheek.

This huge monstrosity covered up the sky, like it was an eclipse. The people in Domino city panicked and screamed for their lives, when they saw the massive beast appear right before their eyes.

"Yes cower before me." Dante spoke as half his body still stuck out of Omnidos forehead. "Cower like little insects and know that I will be…No I am…Your God."Dante chuckled as he looked around the city one more time with a look of degust on his face.

"This place is filled with insuffient creatures." Dante smirked as he looked around once more."More the reason why I should get rid of them all." He finished.

"DANTE!" Jaden shouted causing Dante to stop his train of thought and slowly turn his head towards the gang.

"So you came." Dante said as he chuckled evilly. "I knew you would." He continued. "You couldn't just bare to leave this poor city, no this world and all its inhabitants to their fate could you?" Dante said as he turned around to face the duelist of Duel Academy.

"Their fate isn't for you to choose Dante!" Rakaia shouted as he gritted his teeth at the evil monstrosity that stood before him.

"That's right!" Luna shot in. "How can you even think about playing with people's lives like you have? Running around like you're the almighty being and nobody else matters!" Luna shouted.

"Because they don't my child." Dante spoke, answering Luna's questions reluctantly. "You see girl, these people are nothing, but insects and the only thing that happens to insects is what?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"Don't you do this Dante?" Atticus stepped as Dante turned to his side and glanced at the people who were fleeing for their lives.

"They get squashed." Dante said as he pointed towards the fleeing civilians. "Demonic Cannon." Dante spoke with pure evil in his voice.

Suddenly Omnidos slightly turned his head towards the area where Dante was pointing and slowly opened its mouth and aimed carefully.

"NO DANTE DON'T DO IT!" Jaden shouted. "THOSE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE DOWN THERE!" He shouted again.

"That's the point." Dante said with evil like smile on his face. Suddenly a burst of red energy shot from Omnidos mouth and shot towards the city street.

"DANTE DON'T!' Jaden screamed.

In with a split second a flash of light erupted as the blast connected with the concrete streets of Domino City and exploded right before the eyes of Jaden and the gang.

"Dante." Jaden said slowly as he and the others watched in horror as the screams of the civilians slowly died down, as bodies were being burnt if they already have been incinerated.

"Dante you bastard." Alexis shot as she glared at the monster that dared to call himself human. "They didn't have anything to do with this!" She shouted again as she continued to glare at Dante.

"Of course they did princess." Dante spoke without even turning his attention towards her. "They were simply in the way." He spoke again causing Alexis to grind her teeth in anger.

"Don't worry Alexis." Atticus said as he looked over at his little sister. "He won't get away with this…I promise." Atticus stated as he clenched his fist and pounded his hand, sealing his promise.

Alexis only nodded as Dante slowly turned his attention back towards the group of duelist that stood before him.

"Well then, I say that the time for talk as come to an end." Dante started as he slowly began to raise both his hands into the air. "Judgment day has come upon you; Death has come to your door!" Dante began to preached as he closed his eyes and formed a huge crazed like smile on his face.

"DEATH WILL BE YOUR SAVIOR! DARKNESS WILL CLAIM YOUR SOUL, AND I YOUR GOD WILL..!" Dante continued.

"AHH SHUT UP!' Rakaia screamed as Red eyes shot towards Omnidos with unthinkable speed. 'I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR TALK, ITS TIME TO END THIS AND END THIS NOW!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes opened up his mouth and aimed it at Omnidos.

"ALRIGHT RED EYES LET EM HAVE IT INFERNO FINAL FLASH!' Rakaia screamed as he pointed at Omnidos.

Red eyes didn't hesitate he quickly opened up his mouth and released a powerfully charged golden red like hyper beam from its mouth blasting Omnidos in the face, and also causing the attack to explode on impact.

"GOTCHA!' Rakaia shouted as a smirk appeared on his face.

The blast created a large amount of smoke that hovered around Omnidos head area, but soon the smoke cleared and there wasn't even a scratch on the mighty fiends face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rakaia said shocked that his attack didn't do a thing to beast.

"Hmph this is why you should die." Dante said uncaringly as he held his hand up in the air and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly one of the snake like heads that was on the left side of its cheek shouted towards Red Eyes, mimicking the same attack and shot a blast that resembled that of Red eyes.

"WHOA RED EYES MOVE!" Rakaia shouted, but it was too late the attack connected and exploded on impact and sent the mighty hybrid soaring through the sky and crash landing into few buildings and into the streets creating a huge crater where he landed.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as she quickly turned her head towards Dante and glared at him. "THAT'S IT YOUR MINE!" Luna shouted as she looked down at her Harpies' Magna Dragon.

"LET'S GO MAGNA DRAGON!" Luna shouted, but Dante was already one step of ahead of her.

"I don't think so little girl." Dante said as he snapped his fingers again, causing both of the snakes to repeatedly fire the same attacks towards the gang, causing them to try to dodge with their life.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Chazz screamed.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IF WE CAN'T EVEN GET NEAR HIM?" Blair screamed as a blast connected directly into the chest of her Miracle Dragon, causing her to scream in pain and send the mighty dragon crashing into the ground as well.

"BLAIR!" Chazz screamed as he looked up at Dante and pointed towards the head of Omnidos.

"ALRIGHT THEN ARMED DRAGON ARMAGEDDON GENOCIDE!" Chazz screamed as Dante smirked when Chazz called out his attack.

Suddenly Armed Dragon chest opened up revealing three sets of giant sized razor disks that shot out quickly towards Omnidos.

But the mighty fiend was ready as its tail swiftly came around and stopped in front of Omnidos face, causing Armed Dragon's attack to bounce off of it.

"Dammit." Chazz cursed as he looked up at Dante and gritted his teeth.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dante asked.

Suddenly a large fist bashed Omnidos in the face, causing the dragon to roar in pain as his head turned to the side and his body slowly fell out the sky towards the city, crashing into a quarter of it. Destroying everything, to buildings, cars, and anything that was nailed down with it.

"Grrr Who dares!" Dante started.

"SHUT UP!" Jaden shouted as his Universal Hero Sovereign Neos bashed Omnidos in the face again, and again.

"Whoa." Atticus said as a smiled appeared on his face. "Look at the Jay man go." He said again.

"GO GET EM JADEN!" Isabella shouted as she threw her arm in the air and smiled.

"POUND HIS FACE IN!" Alexis shouted happily as Sovereign continued the onslaught on Omnidos, but soon Omnidos regained control and used its arm to block a punch coming from Sovereign Neos and tried to claw him to shreds, but Sovereign jumped back and increased the distance between the two.

"So I see." Dante stated as Omnidos got back up and floated back up into the air, with Dante glaring down at Jaden. "So you want to be the one to take on Darkness." Dante said again with a smile creeping on his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jaden shouted as he glared at Dante.

His eyes not leaving Dante's as the two stared each other down.

"Hmph." Dante stated as he looked at the gang and Rakaia and Blair who was picking themselves up off the ground. "I think it's time we make this a little fair don't you think?' Dante stated as he snapped his fingers again.

Once the sound of Dante's fingers were heard, something started to happen inside of Omnidos and suddenly blob like figures shot out of Omnidos and hit the city streets with a loud thud, causing everyone to look down at them.

"Oh no this can't be good." Sega said as she got ready along with Tiburscia. "Tiburscia be on your guard." Sega stated as she stared intently at the figures that landed in front of them.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Tiburscia said growling slightly.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Alexia stated as she looked down at the figures curiously. "What's Dante's planning." Alexia said to herself.

"Whatever it is." Celeste cut in." We better be ready for anything." The phoenix like hybrid finished.

"Guys whatever this is don't take it likely Dante's up to something." Luna said as she looked down at the blob like figures that started to mold into something.

"What are they doing?" Isabella shouted as she looked down at the molding blobs. "That is so disgusting." She said again.

"You're telling me." Atticus stated as he stuck his arm out in front of her. "Whatever it is, just know that it's supposed to get rid of us."Atticus finished as Isabella bit her lip slowly and glared at the figures intently.

Dante just smirked at Jaden as the blobs continued to form and take shape." Jaden me and you have some unfinished business don't we?" Dante asked as he looked at Jaden and smirked.

"The last time you defeated me was with the help of your friends." Dante continued. "But this time it will be different, your friends won't even be a factor this time around." Dante stated smirking evilly.

Jaden didn't say anything at first; he just continued to stare into the cold heartless of the murderer that stood before him. He didn't care what he had to say, he just knew what he had to do and he had to do it, without anyone else getting hurt.

"My friends can take care of themselves Dante.' Jaden spoke. "Don't underestimate them, we'll defeat you like last time and this time we'll make sure that you don't come back." Jaden said intently trying to wipe the smirk off Dante's face with words only.

"Oh is that so." Dante stated as he snapped his fingers again and suddenly one of the blob like figures, turned into a grey like copy of Alexis's Cyber Angel Dragon and shot towards her.

The fake Angel dragon grabbed Alexis and the real Cyber Angel Dragon and rammed them through a couple of buildings in a blink of an eye.

"WHAT THE HELL! Chazz screamed, not knowing that another blob had transformed into the newly formed armed dragon and bashed his in the face sending it flying to the other side of the city.

"CHAZZ!" Blair shouted as another Blob turned into Miracle Dragon and charged towards her, but Blair and her Miracle Dragon were ready as the two locked arms and struggled with trying to push the other one over, but soon the fake Miracle Dragon won control and lifted up Miracle Dragon and tossed her into the side of a building.

Miracle Dragon back hit the side of the building and bounced off slightly, but the fake came as quickly as the first time and rammed it through the building and through another one, before tossing it into another one, causing Miracle Dragon back to hit the side of another building and fall to its knees.

Jaden couldn't believe what was going on, the blobs were mimicking his friend's monsters and probably just as strong if not stronger.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Jaden shouted, but it was too late for Luna as another blob transformed into Harpies' Magna Dragon and bashed Luna's in the face with its hammer like tail, which sent Luna and her Magna Dragon flying straight into the ground like a bullet.

"NO LUNA!" Sega shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Tiburscia said as another blob charged towards Tiburscia, with its claws ready to strike.

"DAMMIT!" Sega shouted as she turned her attention towards her attacker.

The blob Tiburscia slashed down, trying to strike the real Tiburscia, but he thought ahead and dodged the attack and tried to slash the fake, but it was useless as the fake quickly dodged it as well and charged towards Tiburscia again.

"TIBURSCIA DEMON SLASHER!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia jumped back and started to coat his claws in golden energy and once he finished he leaped towards the imposter, but realized that it had also mimicked his attack and the last second Tiburscia dodged at slash to the face.

"It's no use; they're going to copy everything that we do." Tiburscia said as he stared intently at his grey clone, which started to circle them like he just cornered his prey.

"Damn this isn't good." Sega said as she looked at the clone Tiburscia. "We got to think of something, we can't be held down by this fake for too long." Sega stated as she gritted her teeth at her attacker, who was getting ready to lunge at her again.

"DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" Alexia shouted from the sky, causing Sega to look up at her and smirk.

As Celeste and Alexia, flew down towards the fight, they were cut off when a blob like Celeste, slammed into the real thing, causing them to back off of and divert their attention towards the fake Celeste who stood in their path.

"Shit." Alexia cursed. "These things are already starting to annoy me." Alexia spat.

"You and me BOTH!" Celeste shouted as she charged towards the fake Celeste, only to have the fake blob like creature out fly her and ram into the back of Celeste, causing it to crash into the ground hard.

"NO ALEXIA!" Sega shouted.

"I THINK WE HAVE OUR OWN PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!" Tiburscia shouted as he leaped out the way of another demon slasher attack.

"This is insane, how can we stop something that's going to copy our every move!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia dodged another attack, but soon the fake Tiburscia caught on and tried to slash Tiburscia again, knowing that Tiburscia was going to jump to the right, giving the fake an opening as it quickly maneuvered to the right and rammed into Tiburscia with its head, sending it to the ground.

"GUYS!" Isabella screamed.

"ISABELLA!" Atticus shouted as he jumped in front of Isabella and pointed towards the blob that looked as if was already charging particle cannon.

"Oh Shit!" Atticus shouted as the blob like copy of their new Cyber Phantom Dragon, continued to charge their seemingly unstoppable Particle Cannon.

"CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON WE GOT TO MOVE!" Atticus screamed, suddenly the blob like copy unleashed its attack and shot the powerful cannon towards Atticus and Isabella, whose combined monster barely dodged the attack, by leaping out of the way.

Causing the attack to fly straight through the city, setting off an explosion out of everything it touched until it finally exploded all together, creating a huge backlash of wind that shot throughout the city.

Jaden couldn't help, but watch as his friends were fighting mirror versions of their monsters. He didn't get Dante's plan at first, until he looked the fight a few minutes longer and realized that between the two of them, Dante wanted a one on one fight.

"Grrr." Jaden growled as he turned his attention towards Dante, who just smirked back at Jaden.

"Enjoying the show." Dante asked as he turned his attention to Jaden's friends who were trying to fend off the clones that Dante sent out against them.

"Damn you Dante." Jaden said as he looked down at the fight as well.

"INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia screamed from behind Omnidos, from up in the clouds trying to get a sneak attack in as Red Eyes quickly unleashed its hyper blast towards Dante, who just smirked at the oncoming blast.

"This time I know I got you!" Rakaia spoke, but suddenly his jaw dropped when he saw his attack explode, before hitting Dante.

"_What in the_." Rakaia thought as he turned his head to his left side and looked at a blob like figure that copied his newly formed Red eyes Hybrid Dragon.

"Well I'll be damn." Rakaia said smirking as the fake Red eyes floated in front of Rakaia and his Red eyes with its wings outstretched and ready for battle.

"It looks like we got a fight on our hands Red eyes." Rakaia said as he got ready to take on his clone.

"Don't worry I'm ready." Red eyes replied as he let out a slight growl towards his opponent.

Jaden looked up at Rakaia and then tried to bring his attention back towards Dante, but Omnidos quickly moved and grabbed Neos by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"YOUR TO SLOW!" Dante shouted as Omnidos, quickly picked up Sovereign Neos and rammed its head into a building and then slammed it back into the ground.

"YOUR TO PATHETIC!" Dante screamed as Omnidos picked up Sovereign Neos by the head and let out a quick blast in the face sending the mighty god like creature into the ground hard.

"JADEN!" Rakaia shouted as he saw his best friend get pummeled right in front of him.

"RAKAIA!" Red eyes shouted as the clone charged at them at full speed.

"OH SHIT!' Rakaia shouted as the clone tried to ram Red eyes, but he dodged it only to be bashed in the face by the clone ax like tail, sending Red eyes straight into the ground.

Red eyes quickly shot up from the ground and glared up at the imposter and charged towards it, but the imposter quickly opened up its mouth and started to unleash its version of Red eyes Inferno Final Flash.

"RED EYES CUT HIM OFF!" Rakaia shouted quickly as Red eyes quickly opened his mouth and the two shot their attacks out, causing both to connect and explode on impact.

The impact blew them both a few feet away and cloud of smoke formed in front of them, but that didn't stop the clone as it charged towards Red eyes and bashed it in the chest with its head, causing the real Red eyes to double over and caught another ax tail to the face, sending the mighty dragon flying upward.

The clone quickly shot up towards the real Red eyes and Rakaia, quickly appearing in front of them.

"What he's in front of us." Rakaia managed to say.

"He's fast." Red eyes said as the dragon tried to ax Red eyes again, but Red eyes dodged it and returned the favor by, giving the fake a tail smash of his own sending the fake dragon crashing into the ground creating a huge crater.

'Got em!" Rakaia said happily, but the dragon quickly shot out from the crater and head bunted Red yes in the face, causing it to stagger and quickly grasp its tail with its mouth and slung Red eyes into through the top of a building, causing the mighty dragon to crash through each floor of the tail business like sky scraper, hitting the ground floor hard.

"Da…Damn." Rakaia managed to say as he opened his eyes to see the fake hovering high above them. "This…This thing is strong, we got to be careful." Rakaia said as Red eyes was trying to get back to its feet.

"Yea it's like its thinking the same thing that I am." Red eyes stated as he looked up just in time to see its Inferno Final Flash heading towards them.

"RED EYES!" Rakaia shouted.

"I'M ON IT!" Red eyes replied back as it tried to jump out of the way, but the impact still caught it as it blew Red eyes back through three buildings and into a pile of rubble, leaving the mighty dragon in pain and also Rakaia.

Meanwhile Luna and her Magna dragon weren't doing no better than Rakaia was.

"Come on Magna dragon we can't let this thing beat us!" Luna shouted as Magna dragon tried to hammer the clones head in, but it ducked and returned the favor by delivering a hammer tail to Magna dragon sending the mighty dragon back a few feet.

"This isn't happening." Luna said as the clone Magna Dragon shot towards the real one and bashed it in the face again sending it into the ground, causing it to leave a trail in the ground as it slide through the concrete.

"Come on Magna Dragon get up!" Luna shouted as she looked back up at the clone, which opened its mouth and started charging up its attack that looked similar to Harpies' Magna Dragon.

"You...Have...Got to be kidding me!" Luna shouted as she looked up at her attacker. "Not the Backlash Cannon!" She shouted again.

The clone finished charging the attack, quicker than Magna dragon would have and shot the blast towards them, but Magna Dragon quickly dodged the attack and flew towards the clone like creature.

"Let's get em Magna Dragon!" Luna shouted as Magna Dragon roared and tried to head bunt the fake creature, but it dodged and hammered Magna Dragon in the back and then in the face again, sending the mighty creature back a few more feet.

"MAGNA DRAGON NOW BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna screamed, causing Magna dragon to quickly charge up and release its golden like hyper blast towards the clone, but the clone side stepped the attack and shot its own version of the attack. Blasting Magna Dragon in the chest sending it into the ground with the blast still pushing both Magna Dragon and Luna deeper into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed in pain, as both her and her Dragon screamed the clone continued to add on the pressure, by increasing its attack.

The attack pushed both Magna Dragon and Luna deeper into the ground before finally exploding, causing debris from the concrete flying everywhere, and creating a huge crater in the ground where Harpies Magna Dragon laid face first in the ground with Luna laying on the back of its neck, still moving, but damaged.

While Rakaia and Luna were having trouble with their clones, Sega and Tiburscia were trying to hold their own as well.

"THIS IS CRAZY; IT'S LIKE FIGHTING AGAINST MY DAMN SELF!" Sega screamed as Tiburscia dodged another attack and tried to attack when he saw an opening, but was quickly swatted to the side by the fake Tiburscia.

"This is getting us nowhere and fast!" Tiburscia shouted back as the clone charged in again and tried to slash Tiburscia, but Tiburscia side stepped the beast and clamped its jaws around the neck of the clone and started to shake it violently.

"GOTCHA!' Sega shouted happily, but the clone wasn't going to give up that easily. The clone's body started to deform in the Tiger hybrid's mouth.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sega screamed as the clone quickly oozed out of Tiburscia's mouth and reformed back into the clone of the Tiger hybrid. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Sega shouted angrily as she glared at the clone that stood in front of her.

"This thing is more than a challenge." Tiburscia stated as he got ready for the attacker again.

"You're telling me." Sega replied. "It's like this thing can't be brought down." She finished.

'Well that only means one thing." Tiburscia stated as he smirked at the creature.

"What's that? We beg Dante to call off its attack dogs" Sega said sarcastically.

"No we bash this thing until it breaks." Tiburscia said as he let out a slight growl, and charged towards the clone again.

This time the clone was ready and waiting for Tiburscia to make its next move.

"TIBURSCIA DEMON SLASHER!" Sega shouted, but the clone reacted before Tiburscia could even charge its claws.

The clone leaped towards Tiburscia and slashed it across the face, and then the arms and then back, causing the mighty hybrid to scream in pain.

"NO TIBURSCIA!' Sega screamed, and then the clone charged at Tiburscia in full speed and rammed the hybrid through a building, causing the remains to fall on Both Tiburscia and Sega.

"Cough…Cough…Dammit that's it." Sega said as she through a piece of wood off her head. "TIBURSCIA HIT IT WITH FINAL ELYSIAN! Sega shouted, causing Tiburscia to shoot out of the debris and into the air opening up its mouth charging his energy into his attack.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" Tiburscia screamed as he opened up his mouth and shot out a huge lightning, golden light hyper blast from its mouth towards the blob like clone.

"ITS GOING TO BE A DIRECT HIT!" Sega screamed happily, but the blob wasn't foolish. The blob quickly opened up its mouth, which caused both Sega and Tiburscia eyes to widen in horror as their attack was swallowed and absorbed.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Sega said still in shock of what just happened.

"WE GOT TO MOVE AND NOW!" Tiburscia screamed as he turned tail and started to run from the blob like clone, which just slowly opened up his mouth and started to charge what looks like Tiburscia Final Elysian mixed in with a little extra energy, giving to him, by the one and only Tiburscia himself.

"COME ON TIBURSCIA HE'S ABOUT TO FIRE ON US!" Sega screamed as she turned her head back to see the mighty clone unleashed the Final Elysian, Tiburscia just previously shot. The only difference is that this attack was a lot bigger than the one that Tiburscia released.

"IT'S COMING!" Sega shouted.

Tiburscia quickly looked back and decided to leap in the air to avoid the attack, the attack suddenly exploded, causing the backlash of it to send Tiburscia through the top of another building and fall through the bottom right side of another building.

"I…I...Can't believe this." Sega said as she slowly used the debris around her to pull herself back up. "This thing its…like this thing is unbeatable." She said as she saw the blob like creature slowly making its way towards them.

Alexis wasn't doing so way either as she and Cyber Angel dragon were slammed into a building and bashed into the ground and then slammed into another building.

"This has gone on long enough." Alexis said to herself as Cyber Angel Dragon charged towards the fake Angel Dragon, only to have its claws grasp its face once again and slam it into the ground.

"Dammit!" Alexis cursed as the fake monster foot was about to come down on the head of Cyber Angel Dragon, but it moved at the last minute and tackled the copy through a wall and bashed it in the face with its claws sending the mighty beast down to the ground.

"Let's keep up Cyber Angel Dragon!" Alexis shouted, as her monster charged towards the clone again, but it was to slow as it the clone had leaped into the air and preformed a nose dive towards Cyber Angel dragon.

"LOOK OUT!" Alexis shouted as the dive bomb clone tried to crash into Cyber Angel Dragon, but it moved out of the way and flew up in the air as the clones attack exploded once it hit the ground, creating a small cloud of smoke, but not enough to completely shield itself from Alexis's eye sight.

"NOW CYBER ANGEL DRAGON STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards her opponent. The mighty dragon quickly opened its mouth and shot a blue like crystal beam towards its clone and connected, causing the attack to explode on impact.

"That should do it." Alexis said as she looked down at the smoke that her attack just created. "It couldn't have survived a direct it." Alexis said as she continued to survey her area, looking for any signs of the creature.

"_Could it_." She thought to herself.

Suddenly the beam like attack shot through the smoke and blasted Cyber Angel Dragon in the face, causing the mighty dragon to scream out in pain.

"CYBER ANGEL DRAGON!" Alexis shouted as the clone shot through the smoke unharmed.

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw the monstrosity charged towards her and nearly rammed through her Cyber Angel Dragon, causing the dragon to scream once again and then bashed it in the face sending the mighty Cyber Angel Dragon and Alexis into the ground.

A crater was made, due to the impact of Cyber Angel Dragon, who managed to slowly pick itself up from the assault from its clone.

"We got a real problem here." Alexis said to herself as she looked up at the clone that floated above them. "_If we can't beat these things, then how are we going to help Jaden_." She thought as she got ready to go another round with the mighty cloned beast that charged at them.

Meanwhile, Armed Dragon leaped away from the mighty blob like clones claws and avoided another attack as well.

"These guys….Fight just…like us." Chazz said in-between breaths. "No…Maybe even better." He finished as he used his right arm to wipe some of the sweat from his face.

The clone like Armed Dragon continued to look at the duelist and his monster and began slowly walking towards them.

"Great...Here we go again." Chazz stated as he got ready for the next attack. "Alright Armed Dragon this time around let's show this guy we mean business." Chazz finished as he glared at the monster that stood before him.

Armed Dragon let off a loud roar and charged at full speed towards the clone Armed Dragon. The two locked arms and tried to overpower the other, but they looked as if they stood as equals.

"This…This thing is tough." Chazz managed to say as he could feel the power emulating from both monsters as they both, tried to push each other back. "Come on Armed Dragon, you got to beat this thing!" Chazz shouted.

The cloned Armed Dragon started to push the real Armed Dragon back. First it was inch by inch, then Armed Dragon completely lost control of the struggle and was thrown across the area into a small house, causing it to crash into pieces, instantly.

"Damn." Chazz said as he slowly lifted his head up only to notice that the clone like blob was charging at them at full speed. "ARMED DRAGON TIME TO MOVE!" Chazz shouted quickly as Armed Dragon tried to get up and avoid the onslaught from its adversary, but it was too late. The clone like creature stretched its arm out and grabbed Armed Dragon by the face and slammed it into the ground, and then it picked it back up and slammed the side of its face into the side of a building, creating a small like crater in the building.

"_He's…Too strong_." Chazz thought as Armed Dragon was snapped back towards the clone with his back facing it." Come on Armed Dragon we can't let this cheap imitation win." Chazz managed to say as Armed Dragon was slammed into the same building again.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chazz hollered as the Armed Dragon crashed into the building going inside and following into the lobby.

Armed Dragon shook its head a bit and slowly started to raise its head up, only to be smacked in an uppercut type hit, by the clone's tail sending Armed Dragon up to through the second floor, bursting through the third floor and finally crashing in on the fourth floor.

Chazz was coughing up dust as tried to pick himself up and noticed that he wasn't on Armed Dragon anymore. "Damn what a hit." He said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Armed Dragon, come on buddy you got to get up." Chazz stated as he stumbled over to his fallen friend. "Come on, that thing is going to be here any second now." Chazz said as he walked towards his dragon's and slowly tried to lift it up.

"Armed Dragon, Wake up." Chazz said as he struggle with trying to lift the great beast head off the ground.

"Damn…Why…Did…You...Have to be so big?" Chazz struggled.

Suddenly the clone like dragon burst through the fourth floor and stared daggers at the young duelist, who swiftly turned around and gasped in horror.

"_Shit…"_ Chazz thought, as he quickly shifted his head from right to left, trying to figure a way out of the mess he was in. "Great my dragon is down, and now this thing thinks I'm on the menu." Chazz's mind raced again.

"This is just really not my day." He thought once more, before the clone dragon let out a slight growl and took a step forwards towards Chazz.

Chazz took a step back and kept his eyes locked on the clone, scared to turn away knowing that he couldn't get away. "Is this it?" He asked himself as he continued to stare into the cold black eyes of the clones that Dante created.

The Dragon slowly lifted up its claws getting ready to crush Chazz into a small stain on the ground, also giving Chazz one last opportunity to reflect on his life, before delivering the final blow.

"_It's really going to kill me_." Chazz thought as he closed his eyes and used both of his arms to cover his head and try in some futile attempt to block the attack." _Here it comes."_ He thought again." Armed Dragon if you can hear my thoughts HELPPP!" Chazz screamed in his head.

The clone dragon had wasted enough time, it decided to end this duelist's life and do it now. Swiftly he brought its mighty claws down towards Chazz, but it was not without force.

The hand came closer and closer, Chazz was only a few meters away from the giant crushing blow, when the real Armed Dragon shot up and grabbed the clone's hand and delivered a mighty blow to the face, with its own right hand. Still not letting go of the arm and delivering multiple shots to the face of its enemy.

"ARMED DRAGON!" Chazz shouted happily. "I knew you wouldn't let this thing pummel me and beat you." Chazz stated as Armed Dragon glanced at his duelist and smirked and went back to work on the clone.

"That's It Armed Dragon now we got em, now let's finish this off!" Chazz shouted as he pointed towards the clone like blob. "ARMAGEDDON GENOCIDE!" Chazz screamed as the disk in armed dragon's chest started to spin rapidly.

The clone tried to free itself from the grip of the real thing, but it was useless. It was trapped he couldn't go anywhere.

Suddenly the first disk shot out of its chest, slicing the upper half of the clone, creating a huge cut where its shoulder used to be. Then the second one shot out cutting the side of the stomach area, showing a large gash oozing with grey liquid. The third disk shot out just as quickly as the first two did and sliced off the arm that armed dragon had captive, causing the creature to stumble back with ooze dripping from its shoulder.

"Alright Armed dragon we did!" Chazz said as he smirked at the creature that stood in front of them. "Now it's time to finish this." He said as he pointed towards the blob." Alright Armed Dragon let's take it down and help Jaden. We got a fight to win!" Chazz screamed as the creature continued to stand in the same spot, not moving an inch, just staring at the real Armed Dragon and its duelist.

"Now TAKE EM DOWN WITH GENOCIDE TERROR!" Chazz screamed as the disk in Armed Dragon's back started to spin, and Armed Dragon opened up its mouth.

A blue like orb started to appear in its mouth as energy was starting to build up, the energy started to circle in a wave like motion and started to get bigger and bigger with each second that past.

"Release on my mark." Chazz said intently, trying to see if the clone was going to try to dodge the attack, but to his surprised it still just stood there not moving an inch, almost like it wanted to be attacked.

Chazz continued to stare at the dragon, for a few more seconds and decided quickly that it was time to end it.

"ALRIGHT ARMED DRAGON TAKE IT DOWN!" Chazz screamed as he pointed towards the clone.

Armed Dragon didn't waste a second to hesitate; he released his attack in a huge blast of blue like energy.

The blast shot through the building destroying everything it past, and headed straight towards its target.

The blast drew closer and closer, getting ready to make contact with the clone, until something happened.

Blast started to get weaker as it got closer to the clone Armed Dragon. Suddenly the clone opened its mouth and took in the blast and regenerated, completely.

"WHAT THE HELL!' Chazz screamed shocked and confused at what just happened. "IT ATE MY DAMN ATTACK! IT LITERARY ATE MY ATTACK!" Chazz hollered as the clone stretched its arms and planted his legs in place getting ready to launch the same attack as Armed Dragon did.

"Oh no." Chazz said as he looked at Armed Dragon, who quickly covered Chazz's body with its own getting ready to take on the full force of its own attack.

"WAIT ARMED DRAGON DON'T DO IT!" Chazz screamed, but it was too late, the clone quickly released the blast at full force connecting with the real armed dragon's chest.

Armed Dragon roared in pain as Chazz covered his face with his arms crossed in an x like position, but it was not enough.

The blast sure enough pushed Armed Dragon and Chazz out through the side of the building and into another building across the area, causing them to crash land hard through and finally into the ground.

"Oh….Damn." Chazz said as he coughed a few times due to the dust and smoke that was created from the fall."It's…To…Strong." Chazz said as he lifted himself up to one knee, but slowly fell back down towards the ground.

The clone stood in the building as he watched its opponent lie on the ground slightly moving as it smirked, getting ready for another round.

While the others were having a hard time holding off their respective clones, Alexia and Celeste were getting bashed all around the sky, the clone like Celeste was relentless and a lot more ruthless than the original was.

"Come on Celeste!' Alexia shouted as she tried to stay on top of her monster. "Can't you get a lock on that thing?" Alexia shouted again.

Celeste tried to gain control of the fight, but she was bashed in the side of the face and then bashed in the other side of the face, sending the mighty hybrid phoenix back a few feet.

"I'm trying, but this thing is to fast, I can't even get a good look at it." Celeste stated, as she started to breath heavy, due to the fact that she was trying to keep up with a faster version of herself and was failing miserably.

"ALRIGHT WELL THEN TRY THIS TAKE IT DOWN CELESTE!' Alexia shouted.

"CELESTE WNG!' Celeste shouted as her wings emulated with fire, as she threw her wings forward, releasing a huge gust a fire towards the clone like Celeste, who dodged the attack with ease and charged towards the real one and bashed it in the face once again.

"Damn this thing!" Alexia shouted, as Celeste tried to counter attack, but it was still too slow. The clone like Phoenix shot behind Celeste and dived bombed it in the back sending the mighty Hybrid Phoenix crashing into the ground and through a building that was already destroyed.

The fight wasn't over though, Celeste quickly shot through the debris with Alexia still on her back, only to come in contact with the clones version of Celeste Celestial Wing.

The fire connected with Celeste and exploded on impact creating a large Wildfire that started to spread around the city.

"Alexia…ALEXIA!" Celeste shouted as she turned her head slowly to see her duelist lying on the back of her neck, unconscious.

"Oh no." Celeste stated as the fire that started to circle around the city, somehow formed around her in casing her and her duelist in a cage of fire.

"Grrr...It's really trying to get rid of us." Celeste said to herself as she tried to look for a way out, but it was pointless. "Dammit it we're cased in." She stated as she looked up at the clone that slowly started to angle itself downward towards them in another dive bomb position.

"Oh no!" Celeste thought as she looked at the clone and realized what it planned to do.

"What's…What happened?" Alexia stuttered as she slowly as she shook her head and slowly looked up and saw that they were trapped in a cage of fire.

"Celeste!" Alexia shouted, gaining Celeste's attention.

"I know." Celeste said trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Soon the Phoenix like clone started to glow and suddenly shot towards the two.

"SHIT ALRIGHT CELESTE SOLAR GUARD!' Alexia shouted hoping that Celeste could use her defensive maneuver in time.

Celeste wings stretched out quickly and a sparkle of light shot out of her chest, and a sheet of solar like energy appeared in front of them shielding, them for the moment.

The clone like phoenix continued on its course towards its two targets as it drew closer and closer.

"HERE IT COMES!" Alexia shouted.

'I HOPE THIS WORKS!" Celeste screamed as the clone like phoenix crash landed into the real Phoenix, creating another huge explosion.

The explosion was huge, blowing back any and everything that was around them. Buildings, trees, cars, and dead bodies that didn't make it out of the city were blown back to the other parts of the city, destroying whatever hasn't been touched. A huge dust cloud formed, from the explosion with the clone like Phoenix floating above it looking down to see if it's opponents were obliterated.

It didn't take long for the dust to clear as both Celeste and Alexia were found lying on the ground with Celeste on her belly side and Alexia lying on the back of her neck, looking up at the monstrous beast that floated above them.

"Celeste…We….We…Got to try something different." Alexia said breathing heavily.

"I…I...Know, but...What…Can….I...Do?" Celeste as she looked up at the clone like blob that let off a disturbing loud screech as it looked back down towards them, with its red piercing eyes. "It's got my abilities and my power, it's like I'm fighting myself." Celeste ended as they both looked up at the grey like phoenix that burned with grey like flames lit on its wings.

"We have to do something…Or else….Were finished." Alexia said as she glared at the clone.

On the other side of the city Blair, Atticus and Isabella were getting pummeled and bad. Blair and Miracle Dragon got blasted in the face, flying into huge construction like building that hasn't been finished yet, and Cyber Phantom Dragon was being dominated by its clone like rival.

"_Cough….Cough_….GUYS ARE YOU OK!' Blair shouted as she tried to over towards her fallen teammates whose monster was trying to pick itself up.

"Yea we're…_cough…cough_…fine!" Atticus shouted.

"Yea just peachy." Isabella said as she gritted her teeth and pointed towards the fake, but it was gone. "What the…Where did it?"

'Isabella! Atticus! Behind you!" Blair shouted as she pointed towards the clone that appeared behind them.

"WHAT!" Atticus shouted as Cyber Phantom Dragon turned around only to be bashed in the face, with the clone's metal like tail. Sending flying into another huge building and ending up in a small like lake.

"NO GUYS!" Blair shouted, but she took her eyes off of her enemy, allowing it to ram her from the side sending her straight through the side of a building and crashing into a pile of cars.

"Damn you!' Blair shouted as Miracle Dragon got up and quickly opened its mouth."LET IT RIP MIRACLE DRAGON HALO SACRIFICE!' Blair shouted as a Golden like Halo shot out of the dragon's mouth and wrapped around the clone like creature.

"Hmph gotcha." Blair smirked as the creature stood still. "It's over now you lost." Blair said as the clone like dragon slowly tilted its head to the side and looked at Blair and her monster.

"What…Why isn't anything happening?" Blair asked in confusion. "This thing is supposed to be blown into pieces right now." Blair said again, still wondering why the monster was still standing in front of her.

Suddenly the clone like Miracle Dragon started to slowly move its arms, slowly breaking the halo that encased it.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Blair shouted as the halo finally broke and the dragon let out a loud, screeching roar to the sky and opened its mouth and shot the same energy like halo of it its mouth, but this time the Halo was grey, surrounded in Black energy.

The halo wrapped around the arms of Miracle Dragon, and slowly started to squeeze and secure it.

"It got us." Blair said as she looked at the monster and then down at the halo that trapped in. "But how? We had it." Blair finished as she saw Miracle Dragon straining against the halo.

"RAAHH….RAHHHHHHHH!" Miracle Dragon screamed as the attack suddenly exploded, creating yet another massive explosion. The explosion blew down more buildings and created a huge crater where Miracle Dragon stood.

The clone dragon, roared again signaling its victory, but the smoke cleared revealing that Miracle Dragon and Blair were still standing.

Miracle Dragon slowly lowered its arms that were crossed over its face and Blair showed her head again to look at the monstrous beast in front of them.

"Alright Miracle Dragon, it's got our attacks so we got to be careful." Blair said as Miracle Dragon shook its head.

Even though Miracle dragon was back up and ready for another fight, it was heavily burned around its side and it also had a few burned marks on its face, but it wasn't anything to be worried about.

While Blair was getting ready to go off into round two, Isabella and Atticus were still getting bashed around the city.

The clone wasn't letting up, or did it seem to lose any energy as it through Cyber Phantom Dragon through another building.

"Alright Isabella We got to end this." Atticus said as he shook the dust out of his face.

"Yea I know and we got to do this quick or else were done for.' Isabella said as she stood up in front of Atticus. "I think it's time we give him a taste of our true power." She said as she smirked at Atticus.

"Isabella you sure?" Atticus said as he stood up and walked to Isabella's side and grabbed her hand.

"We have no choice, I wanted to save it for Dante, but it looks like right now we have no choice." Isabella finished as she glared at the clone that stood in front of them.

Atticus slowly nodded and glared at the beast as well. "Your right, and if we're going to help the Jay man we got to destroy this thing first."Atticus replied as he held on to Isabella's hand tighter.

"Alright Cyber Phantom Dragon." Atticus called.

"It's time to finish this." Isabella finished as both her and Atticus pointed towards the monster like blob in front of them.

"ETERNAL PARTICLE CANNON!' Both of the duelist shouted in union as the wings on Cyber Phantom Dragon's back started to disconnect and reconnect as a smaller version of a satellite cannon was formed on its stomach.

"Yea we got this thing now!" Isabella shouted.

"Don't be so sure." Atticus said as he pointed towards the beast that was mimicking every move.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Isabella shouted as she looked in shock as the beast created the same cannon like beam that the original Cyber Phantom Dragon.

"DAMMIT IF THAT THING FIRES, IT'S HISTORY FOR US!' Isabella screamed.

"HISTORY, THERE WON'T BE A HISTORY AFTER THIS!' Atticus screamed as well

Both monsters planted their feet into the ground, and both sides took one last look at each other and launched their attacks.

The blasts collided, one blue like particle beam, powering off against a grey and black copy. The attacks slowly pushed against each other with neither side giving in.

The force was hard to control and withstand, Isabella held on to Atticus waste as she fell down to one knee, with Atticus doing the same.

"This…This… This is insane." Atticus managed to say as the force began to become too intense for the young duelist.

"I don't…know how much long I can hold it." Isabella said as she closed her eyes, trying to keep control of the force that was pushing against her.

Suddenly the fake clone let out a loud shriek and its eyes sparkled a bright red, and the blast became ten times stronger than that of the original and quickly forced their attack back at them.

"ATTICUS!" Isabella shouted.

"ISABELLA!" Atticus screamed as he wrapped his arms around her to shield her with his body the best he could.

The blasts from the fake creature took complete control of the power struggle and blasted Cyber Phantom Dragon in the chest and send it flying through a row a buildings, knocking them down like dominos and when the blast carried Cyber Phantom Dragon into the final building, it exploded on impact.

The entire area around Atticus and Isabella was covered in a bright light after the explosion, and soon as the explosion calmed down so did the light.

Revealing Atticus, and Isabella lying on the ground next to each other in front of Cyber Phantom Dragon, whose armor looked dented up and broken.

"Isa…Isabella." Atticus said slowly as he crawled over towards the one that held his heart. "Don't…Don't worry I'm right here." He stated as he finally reached her and pulled up her up to his chest. "We…We…Won't lose." Atticus said as he placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as the monstrosity in front of them let out the same nerve wrecking shriek towards the sky.

While the gang was attending to their own problems, Jaden and Dante were going back and forth.

The battle seemed to be evenly matched as neither side could gain the upper hand.

"What's the matter duelist?" Dante smirked. "Worried about your friends." Dante stated as Omnidos Bashed Neos in the face, sending the giant beast back a few feet.

Jaden gritted his teeth at Dante. "What are those things Dante?" Jaden questioned angrily. "And how are my friends losing to them?" Jaden asked again, this time shouting at Dante, who just smirked again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dante stated as Omnidos roared and shot a red like energy ball towards Sovereign Neos, but he was ready. Sovereign Neos caught the energy ball with his hand and slung it back at Omnidos, hitting it directly in the face, causing the mighty beast to roar loudly in pain, but it recovered quickly and charged towards Neos.

"Get ready Neos." Jaden said, Neos gave off its signature war cry and prepared himself as Omnidos raised its claws high in the air, getting ready to slash Neos, but Neos raised its arms up as well and the two hands locked, as one side tried to push the other side over.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL REMAKING THE WORLD DANTE!" Jaden screamed. "DESTROYING EVERY LIVING THING IN IT, FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH WISHES?" Jaden shouted again.

'IF THAT MEANS MAKING ME THE RULER OF THE WORLD, THEN SO BE IT!' Dante screamed back as Omnidos started to gain control over the power struggle.

"YOU AND THESE WEAKLING HUMANS MEAN NOTHING TO ME! Dante continued. "YOUR JUST WASTE OF SPACE ON THIS PLANET NOTHING BUT DEAD WEIGHT, AND THAT'S WHAT I'LL MAKE YOU DEAD WEIGHT!' Dante screamed as Omnidos started to slowly open its mouth at point blank range.

"WE HUMANS AREN'T WEAK!" Jaden screamed back. 'WHATS WEAK IS YOU DESTROYING COUNTLESS LIVES FOR YOUR SELFISH GAIN!' He continued, while Neos started to gain control of Omnidos and start to push it away, even though its mouth was still open, with its slimy green tongue swirling around madly with its sharp teeth flashing behind it.

"TELL ME BOY, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT SOMEONE WITH MY POWER!' Dante started as the tongue of Omnidos suddenly bashed Neos in the face, causing him to lose the control that he had. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD FROM ME?" Dante continued as the two snake like faces on each side of Omnidos cheeks clamped their jaws on Neo's neck.

"YOU CAN'T POSSBILITY THINK, THAT THIS TIME I WILL LET YOU DEFEAT ME!" Dante pressed on. 'I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE IN IT STARTING WITH YOUR PRECIOUS FRIENDS!'Dante finished as he pointed towards Jaden and Neos. "OMNIDOS SOLEM OBIVION!" Dante screamed as the huge Red like beam started to charge up in Omnidos's mouth.

"THIS IS IT BOY, WITNESS THE DAWN OF DESTRUCTION!' Dante screamed as Jaden could only gasp in horror as the attack shot out of Omnidos's mouth and blasted, both Jaden and Neos at point blank range.

The attack sent the two flying across the sky and into the heart of Domino City, Neos flew from the sky and crashed into the ground hard, creating a huge crater from the impact.

"You see boy you never really stood a chance against me." Dante stated as Omnidos floated over Sovereign Neos and Jaden. "And it was only a matter of time, before I have my revenge." He finished as he looked down at Jaden and smirked.

"So do you still think I'm weak?" Dante asked.

Jaden was lying on his back besides Neos, who was laying on his stomach.

Jaden just smirked as he tried to catch his breath. "It's pretty Amazing Dante….But…I'll...Still beat you." Jaden stuttered as he struggled to stand up.

"Hmph I don't think so." Dante stated as he pointed towards Jaden. "Omnidos again." Dante stated as Omnidos opened up his mouth once more, getting ready to deliver the final blow to Jaden Yuki.

"It's over boy." Dante stated as the beam quickly charged up and shot out of Omnidos's mouth.

"This can't be it….THIS CAN'T BE IT!" Jaden mind raced as he quickly shut his eyes and readied himself for his death.

**Wow the fight is intense, the gang is fighting blob like clones of themselves and Jaden is about to get fried. How will the gang get out of this one? How will they turn this around? Will they ever defeat Dante? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

* * *

Me: So what do you think?

Sega: Damn you don't make things easy do you?

Me: What I do?

Sega: "Shakes head." Never mind. "Walks off."

Me: What's her deal?

Jaden: I think she's mad, because she got beat up again like the rest of us.

Me: What I can't make us walk up to Dante and shoot the guy; I mean come on its got to be a challenge.

Jaden: She'll be alright, trust me.

Me: I hope your right, wait did she just go into my room?

Jaden: Yea why do you ask.

Me: "Stops and thinks for a second.' MY XBOOOOOXXXX! "Quickly runs towards his room." NO SEGA DON'T DO IT!"

The gang here's something go smash in his room.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luna: Ummm ok looks like we're going to have to sit down and here this one for a while.

Alexia: Yea so while we try to fix things over here.

Alexis: Why don't you readers, read and review I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

Chazz; Well duh, of course they will It's because the Chazz is in it.

Blair: Chazz shut up

Chazz: What its true.

"Gang walks off."

Chazz: Guys! Wait! Come on, you know the readers just want to see me kick butt, Guys!


	39. Power of Friendship, Light of Purity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it, but I do own my OC's and everything made up that I do. And SegalovesAnime09 owns her own OC's as well so with nothing else to say it's time to update one more time for today have fun reading.**

Me: HEY SEGA!

Sega: Rakaia I swear if you do this, then our friendship is OVER!

Me: But come on Sega I'm sure everyone here wants to know about it.

Sega: Rakaia I'm warning you!

Me: The top 25 facts on Sega's life. "Flips through the pages."

Sega: THAT'S IT! "Bashes Rakaia in the head with a mallet and drags him off." Stupid boy, making me repeat myself over and over again.

Jaden: Umm what's going on?

Sega: "Looks at Jaden." We're playing a game don't worry about him. "Opens basement door and tosses Rakaia down the flight of stairs and closes the door and locks it."

Jaden: A game, are you sure? "Looks suspiciously at Sega."

Sega: "laughs." Jaden would I ever lie to you?" Gives puppy dog eyes."

Jaden: "Thinks for a second." Yes…Yes you would.

Sega: "Puppy dog eyes disappear as she reopens the door and tosses Jaden into the basement and slams it." Stupid no knowledge duelist." Stomps off with the key stuck in the lock so they can't get out.

Jaden: HEY SEGA THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SEGA OPEN UP! SEGAAAAA!

Sega; Well audience its time to start the chapter, in which it was Rakaia's turn to but, he's kind of tied up at the moment. "Evil smirk." Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 39  
Power of Friendship, Light of Purity**

The blast was coming towards Jaden, getting closer and closer with each second that past. Jaden knew he couldn't make a move, he was in no position to even counter the attack, or so he thought.

The blast came within a few feet of the young duelist, emulating a bright red light that engulf his whole body, but there was no scream from the young Slifer, as he didn't feel any pain. His body wasn't burning away; this caused Jaden to reopen his eyes only to see Sovereign Neos holding off the mighty attack.

"Sovereign Neos." Jaden said slowly as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet. "You….You." Jaden couldn't get the words out as he watched in amazement at the determination that his monster was showing.

Suddenly within a few more seconds Sovereign Neos deflected the attack towards his right, causing it to blow a couple of more buildings along with a little bit under half the city, but no more lives were taken.

Jaden continued to look up at his duel monster with a slight smile, forming on his lips. "Thanks Neos." Jaden stated as his Sovereign Neos turned his head slightly to look at him and gave a quick nod.

"So you managed to deflect Omnidos's attack did you?" Dante said with some hint of irritation in his voice. "Hmph no matter, I will kill you, it's just a matter of time." Dante finished as Jaden glared at him.

"YOU WON'T WIN THIS FIGHT DANTE I PROMISE YOU THAT!' Jaden screamed as he continued to glare up at Dante.

Dante looked down at the young duelist and let out a small chuckle. "Naïve Child, don't make PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!' Dante shouted as Omnidos let out a loud roar and opened its mouth towards Sovereign Neos.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaden retaliated as he pointed towards Omnidos. "NEOS SOVEREIGN LIGHT!" Jaden shouted as Neos eyes quickly flashed and his wings out stretched.

The six wings on Neos back started to glow brighter and brighter, until they let off a quick flash of blinding light, which force both Dante and Omnidos, to quickly shut their eyes in the surprise attack.

"CURSE YOU BOY! Dante shouted as he quickly tried to re adjust his eyes, but it was too late. Sovereign Neos quickly flew up towards Omnidos and delivered a right hand to the jaw of the mighty beast, causing Omnidos to roar in pain.

"That's it Neos now follow up!" Jaden shouted as Neos quickly did what his duelist requested and delivered a left hand to the mighty jaw of the beast, causing its head to shift to the other side.

"ALRIGHT NEOS ONE MORE TIME!" Jaden screamed as Neos was closing in for another devastating blow, but Omnidos lifted up its giant claws and caught the hand the Neos was attacking with.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Dante shouted as Omnidos opened his mouth and started to charge up another attack.

"OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME!" Jaden screamed back as Sovereign Neos used his other hand and delivered a mighty uppercut to the jaw of Omnidos, causing the beast head to rear back and release the prematurely charged blast into the sky.

"Grrr You keep trying to avoid YOUR FATE!" Dante shouted as Omnidos quickly recovered and slashed Sovereign Neos across the face, causing the mighty hero of light to stagger.

Then Omnidos reopened his mouth again and aimed quickly and carefully at Sovereign Neos.

"DIE! "Dante shouted as Omnidos quickly fired a high power red like hyper beam from its mouth hitting Sovereign Neos square in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as the pressure from the attack was becoming a little bit too much from him.

Neos tried its best to hold its ground, but the blast was pushing him back, until he crashed into a pile of destroyed buildings.

"AGAIN OMNIDOS MAKE SURE NOT TO LEAVE A TRACE OF THAT IMPUDENT FOOL!" Dante shouted as Omnidos quickly reopened his mouth and fired a series of Red like lightning energy balls towards the spot where Jaden and Sovereign Neos lay.

Omnidos fired five huge energy balls that flew towards the spot and exploded on impact. The explosion was massive, as the wind from the explosion, blew back cars and buildings and anything else that was in the way. A huge dusk cloud was also created to due to the explosion; it slowly hovered over the destroyed Domino city and filled the skies, blocking the area from any kind of Sun light.

"Hmph you would have been a great asset to me." Dante stated as he turned towards the rest of the gang who still had their own problems to deal with. "Oh well, it's now time to get rid of the rest of the trash." Dante stated as he was about to order Omnidos to move towards the others, when Sovereign Neos burst through the debris of the buildings that were on top of him and bashed Omnidos in the face hard, sending the mighty beast soaring out of the sky and into the ground.

"SOVEREIGN NEOS HIT HIM WITH SOLEMN JUDGEMENT!" Jaden screamed as Sovereign Neos right hand started to glow bright white color.

He reared his arm back and once he did his wings started to glow as well as he charged towards the fallen fiend of oblivion.

"IT'S OVER DANTE!" Jaden shouted at the top of his lungs as Sovereign Neos forced his arm forward causing the attack to make a direct contact, in the opened mouth of Omnidos. Neos hand went straight through the creature with ease, causing its body to rip into shreds as Neos continued his attack through Omnidos whole body, starting from the mouth and coming out through its tail.

Omnidos slowly floated in the air, ripped completely in half as Dante was one to see, at least in Jaden's eyes.

At least in Jaden's eyes as he turned his head, to look back at Dante and the mighty creature, which still floated in the air. Half of its body hit the ground with a thud, and the other half was slowly falling as well.

"Did we get him?" Jaden asked himself as he continued to look up as Dante's head slightly turned towards Jaden and gave him an evil smirk.

"WHAT THE….YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jaden screamed as Omnidos let out a loud roar, and in an instant, regenerated completely.

"NO WAY!" Jaden shouted." HE WAS COMPLETELY RIPPED IN HALF, HOW DID HE?" Jaden shouted as he continued to look up at Dante, who continued to smirk evilly at Jaden, along with an evil chuckle that escaped his lips.

"A nice effort, but a futile attempt." Dante said slowly as he looked down at Jaden, with a hint of hatred in his eyes. "You're still trying to change your fate, fate that you have no way of controlling." Dante finished.

"OUR FATE IS OURS TO CONTROL DANTE!" Jaden retaliated. "WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?" He continued. "WE HAS PEOPLE GET TO CHOOSE OUR WE LIVE OUR OWN LIVES, WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DECIDE OUR OWN FATE, BUT DAMMIT WE CAN DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO DECIDE OUR OWN FUTURE!" Jaden screamed as Dante winced in disgust.

"DECIDE YOUR OWN FUTURE!" Dante shouted back." YOU'RE POWERLESS TO DECIDE ANYTHING, LET ALONE YOUR OWN FUTURE!" He screamed. "THOSE WHO ARE WORTHLESS AND POWERLESS DO NOT HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO DECIDE THEIR FUTURE, AND MOST HAVE DECIDED FOR THEM!' He screamed again as he continued to look down at Jaden.

"AND THE ONE THAT SHOULD DECIDE THE FUTURE FOR THESE WEAKLINGS IS ME! I HOLD THE POWER! I'M THE RULER OF THIS PLANET AND I WILL RESHAPE IT INTO ANYWAY I WANT!" Dante finished as he pointed towards Jaden.

"And you and your friends will be the first I make an example out of." He hissed.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT DANTE! ME AND MY FRIENDS WILL FIGHT YOU UNTIL WE HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" Jaden finished as he gritted his teeth and got ready to go another round with the fiend of Oblivion.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE!' Dante screamed as Omnidos charged at Sovereign Neos.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!' Jaden shouted back as Sovereign Neos charged towards Omnidos.

The two great beings charged towards each other at unbelievable speed, and once they clashed it let off a huge ground shaking explosion, which caused everything from the ground up to be blown away, as a huge crater was made as the end result of the two powers clashing once again.

While the titans clashed once again, the others were still fighting off their respective clones, trying to gain the upper hand.

Rakaia was still fighting against his clone, only to have Sega and hers join in the fight as well.

"Sega you ok?" Rakaia asked, breathing heavily as he glared at the two clones that stood in front of them.

"Yea, never felt better." Sega replied breathing heavily as well.

"This is bad; I can't seem to get a direct hit in." Red eyes stated.

"I know I'm not having much luck either." Tiburscia quickly replied.

"What do we do, it's like these things know our every move." Rakaia stated as he gritted his teeth at the two opposing fake hybrids.

"No kidding." Sega stated."But that just means we got to out think them and hit them harder." Sega said as she pointed towards the fake Tiburscia. "Let's go Tiburscia!" Sega shouted.

"I'm on it.' Tiburscia shouted as he quickly charged towards the fake clone, roaring furiously.

"Great, now I'm getting out done by a girl." Rakaia said as he looked at his clone. "Alright Red Eyes that thing isn't going to destroy itself." He stated.

"Yea let's finish this." Red eyes said anxious to get the battle started again.

Tiburscia quickly leaped in the air and tried to slash down on its clone, but the clone dodged it with ease and tried to use the blade on its arm to slash Tiburscia, but the real hybrid quickly used its brain and used its blade to block the oncoming attack.

With a little force Tiburscia pushed off the clone and charged at it again, but this time the clone was ready and decided to open up its mouth and deliver a clone like version of Tiburscia's Ultimate Barrage and started to launch Black lightning like projectiles from its mouth.

"TIBURSCIA!" Sega shouted.

"I SEE IT!" He replied quickly as he leaped out of the way, and opened his mouth in the same manner. "ULTIMATE BARRAGE!" Tiburscia shouted, as gold like energy projectiles shot from his mouth, only to be dodged by the clone like blob.

"Dammit." Sega cursed as she watched as the blob easily dodged her attack.

The blob creature back flipped away from the blasts and landed right behind the blob like clone of Red eyes, which Rakaia and his monster where charging at.

"ARLIGHT RED EYES LET'S GIVE IT TO HIM! INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted as red eyes opened his mouth quickly and shot a huge red lightning hyper beam out of his mouth towards the two blobs like creatures.

"Come on, get em." Sega whispered as she watched as Rakaia fired his attack.

"Just a little closer." Rakaia said. "Come on just a little closer." He repeated as the attack came within a few feet of the creatures, but the copy of Red eyes opened his mouth in the same manner of the real Red eyes and fired its copied version of the Inferno Final Flash and canceled out the attack, which caused a huge explosion, blowing both sides back a few feet further away from each other.

"This is insane how can we take something like this down?" Sega stated as she growled at the copies that stood in front of them.

"Your guess is just as good as mine, but I suggest we keep pounding them." Rakaia replied.

"Yea nice suggestion what do you think we have been doing for the past time we've been fighting?" Sega questioned as she glared up at Rakaia, who returned it quickly.

"Getting our ass whooped that's what we've been doing, you little Muppet." Rakaia shot back glaring at Sega.

"What did you…..Never mind look this isn't the time for us to be fighting against each other right now, we have bigger problems." Sega stated as she placed her deadly gaze back on the copies that charged towards them.

"Shit." Sega stated as she was caught off guard as the clone of Tiburscia rammed into the real Tiburscia, knocking it through a building.

"SEGA!' Rakaia shouted as Red eyes charged towards the clone Tiburscia and bashed in the face with its tail sending it flying, towards the opposite side as it crash landed through the side of another building and into the ground.

"Got em!" Rakaia smirked, but suddenly that smirk went away when the clone Red eyes tried to bash the real Red eyes in the head, with its tail, but the real version barely dodged the attack in time.

"ULTIMATE BARRAGE!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia burst through the rubble and opened its mouth and shot gold like projectiles from its mouth, blasting the clone of Red eyes in the chest and sending it flying into the clone of Tiburscia.

"Grrr thanks for the save." Rakaia said as he looked back at Sega and smirked.

"Yea don't mention it." Sega said as Tiburscia walked up beside Red Eyes and got ready to go another round.

"Stay focus Red Eyes." Tiburscia stated as he quickly glanced at the newly formed Hybrid.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take that thing if it's the last thing I do." Red Eyes replied quickly.

Tiburscia nodded and looked on at the blobs, only to notice something was different about the Red eyes that he blasted.

"Sega." Tiburscia called. "Look at the blob, the one that took the form of Red eyes."Tiburscia said.

Sega quickly looked at the clone of Red eyes and took notice of what Tiburscia was talking about. "It's actually hurt." Sega said shocked at the discovery they just made.

"What are you serious?" Rakaia said as he looked on as well.

"Yea look at it, more or less I say that attack really did a number on it." Sega replied as a smirk appeared on her face again. "I think we just found a way on how to beat these things." She finished as she looked at Rakaia, who quickly got the message and nodded.

"Switch dance partners." Rakaia suggested.

"With pleasure, I think I can show you a couple of moves.' Sega retorted as she looked down at Tiburscia and nodded.

"Got it!" Tiburscia shouted as he charged towards the clone of Red eyes and rammed it in the chest and into another building.

"While Tiburscia leaped on the Red eyes's clone, the fake Tiburscia tried to intervene, but Rakaia and his Red eyes quickly interfered, by bashing the mighty clone in the side with Red eyes tail again, knocking it to the ground.

"I don't think so, you'll be fighting with me now." Rakaia said looking at the clone as the clone got back up and looked at the Red eyes. "Come on make a move!" Rakaia shouted at the blob, causing the blob to charge at Rakaia, but this time it was much slower from what Rakaia has seen and easy to dodge, which Red eyes did and grabbed the clone by the tail and bashed it against the side of a building and then into the ground and then threw it into another building, that crumbled on top of it.

'So once they transform, they can't read our moves." Rakaia said smirking. "Hmph way to go Sega." Rakaia whispered as he looked at the clone that was getting back up, but barely.

The clone of Red eyes was having its own problems, as it furiously tried to bash Tiburscia with its ax like tail, but Tiburscia continued to dodge and dance around the mighty clone with ease.

"Are you serious?" Sega shouted, smirking and excited that she got the upper hand.

The clone tried it again, but missed horribly as Tiburscia leaped back and head bunted the mighty Dragon into a building causing it to go through half of the building.

Tiburscia quickly chased after the beast, as both of them ending up inside of the building.

"Come on, you know you want me." Sega taunted causing the clone to roar loudly and charged towards her again.

"Alright Tiburscia give it to him." Sega stated as she smirked at the monster who was charging towards them.

"With pleasure." Tiburscia said as he opened his mouth quickly. "ULTIMATE BARRAGE!' Tiburscia shouted as the gold projectiles shot out of his mouth and pounded the clone in the chest, exploding on impact as the blast sent the mighty clone flying out of the building and back out on to the streets of Domino City.

Tiburscia leaped down from inside of the building and glared at the beast, who was trying to pick itself up, but it was badly damaged and still unable to read the Tiger's moves.

"You still want to fight?" Sega shouted as she continued to smirk at the monster, which flails around madly. "To bad." Sega said shaking her head. "At least when Dante made you he could have given you brain!" Sega shouted as she pointed towards the clone. "TIBURSCIA LET'S END THIS! Sega screamed.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Tiburscia roared as its blades started to glow brightly, both on its shoulders and back. Both sets of blades extended as Tiburscia started to charge towards the clone.

"GIGA HURRICANE!" Tiburscia shouted, suddenly his speed became unmatched as he shot towards the clone and sliced him down the middle, then he turned around and ran towards the clone and again and sliced another section of him, then he ran back again and sliced his upper half. Suddenly a mighty Hurricane was made in the circle that Tiburscia was making as he ran back and forth, slicing his opponent into bits.

Once Tiburscia was done, he jumped back and opened his mouth and aimed it towards the pieces of the clone that he chopped up. 'FINAL JUDGEMENT!' Tiburscia screamed as he shot a huge burst of gold energy towards the bits of the clone, which were quickly engulfed and obliterated as the blast exploded on impact, leaving nothing but a crater where the beast once stood.

"GOT EM!" Sega screamed as she threw her arm into the air in victory, as Tiburscia looked around quickly scanning the area to make sure that their foe was vanquished.

"Whoa what a move Tiburscia, talk about making sure one stays down." Sega said happily as she looked down at her Hybrid and gently rubbed her hand on the top of its head.

Tiburscia nodded and stopped scanning around, once he was satisfied that the creature was not coming back.

"Come we must help the others." Tiburscia stated.

"Huh? Wait what about Rakaia." Sega asked, causing Tiburscia to smile as he lifted his gaze up towards the sky.

"Look up." Tiburscia stated.

Sega instantly lifted her gaze towards the sky, only to see that Red eyes had the fake Tiburscia gripped tightly as it spun around in circles, mimicking the shape of the moon.

"He's got to be kidding." Sega said smirking at the fun that Rakaia was having.

"We better move this place is going to be leveled once he through with that thing." Tiburscia suggested as he leaped towards the top of a random building that was still standing.

"WHOOOO OOOOOOO! Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes had the fake Tiburscia gripped tight as it, changed it flight position, into a dive bomb position.

"THIS IS IT!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes started to speed up, faster and faster. Bright light started to emulate around Red Eyes as they got closer and closer to the ground.

'ALRIGHT RED EYES INFERNO TORNADO!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes started to spin rapidly.

"GRRRAAAHHHHH!" Red eyes shouted as he got within a few feet to the ground and released the clone, causing it to slam into the ground hard, letting off a massive explosion with smoke seeping up into the air.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Rakaia screamed as Red eyes flew into the air and opened up his mouth and aimed it at the fallen clone of Tiburscia.

"INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes charged up his attack and released it with full strength, sending the red lightning hyper beam towards the fallen clone, engulfing it completely and causing yet another huge explosion. The wind blew everything back and even Red eyes for a bit, but it quickly regained his balance and smirked in his victory.

"Got it." Rakaia said as the smoke cleared to reveal that the clone was completely eradicated.

"WE DID IT!" Rakaia shouted happily as he raised his arm in victory, causing Sega to shake her head slowly and smile, with her arms crossed.

"You know I think you have a grudge against me or something, because I think you enjoyed that a little too much." Sega smirked as she eyed Rakaia, who just returned the smirk with a thumbs up.

"I had to let my anger our somehow." Rakaia replied as he looked at Sega and smiled.

"Well no matter, let's get to the others and end this so we can help Jaden." Sega said as Tiburscia nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'll go help Luna and Alexis." Rakaia suggested. "You take Alexia, Atticus and Isabella." Rakaia finished.

Sega nodded and smirked. "Let's knock these guys off one by one." Sega stated as Tiburscia leaped off the building and bolted towards the area where Alexia, Atticus and Isabella were.

"No problem, I'm already on it." Rakaia said as Red eyes flapped its wings and flew towards Luna and Alexis.

Meanwhile Luna and Alexis were having some major problems as the clone of Harpy Magna Dragon blasted the real thing in the stomach, sending it straight into the ground hard.

"LUNA!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Angel Dragon tried to help out, but the clone of Cyber Angel dragon interfered and blasted both the real dragon and Alexis through another building.

"Damn." Luna stated as she slowly got back to her feet, just as Magna Dragon did the same. "How can we get through this, if we can't even land a single hit?" Luna said as she gritted her teeth at the oncoming clone, who tried to bash Magna's Dragon head in the club like tail it had, but Magna Dragon dodged it just in time to be bashed in the face, by the same tail and sent flying through another building.

Alexis was just getting to her feet in time to see Luna crash land into a building. "Damn those things." Alexia stated as she gritted her teeth as well.

Cyber Angel Dragon barely got back up, but just in time to see its clone charging up for a copy of the originals signature move.

"We…We can't dodge it." Alexis said as she looked her badly battered Cyber Angel dragon. "I can't believe this thing is going to beat me." She said as she continued to look as the clone was just about to fire its attack.

"Grrr." Alexis continued to grind her teeth, when a blast fired at the ground beneath the clone, knocking it off balance and stopping its attack.

"Huh? What the?" Alexis stuttered as she looked up in the sky and saw a black and red Dragon fly towards the battlefield.

"ALEXIS!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes charged towards the clone of Cyber Angel Dragon and bashed it in the face with its tail, sending the mighty clone sprawling onto the ground.

"RAKAIA!" Alexis smiled as she waved towards her friend, signaling that she was alright.

Rakaia looked at her and smiled and then looked for Luna. "_Dammit, she's probably off fighting her own clone and getting hammered right now_." Rakaia thought as he looked at the dragon that was trying to get back up to its feet. "_That means I'm going to have to finish this quickly_. " His mind raced as Red eyes charged towards the clone and rammed it into a building, then spun around quickly and bashed it in the face again with its tail sending it through the building it was against, revealing Luna on the other side.

"LUNA!" Rakaia shouted getting the clone's attention, as Red Eyes charged towards the clone of Magna Dragon and dodged its hammer like tail with ease and delivered its own tail swipe to its face, causing it to back off Luna and stand by the clone of Cyber Angel Dragon.

"LUNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes stood in front of her and Alexis as Cyber Angel Dragon arrived a second later.

Luna looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, giving him a slight nod as she turned her head slightly and looked at the monstrous beast that stood before them.

"Good." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth and glared at the clones. "Alright you two listen up." Rakaia stated. "We're going to end this fight once and for all; these things have got to go." Rakaia stated.

"But how we can't beat them?" Alexis said. "It's like they able to read every move we make." She finished.

"Yea how can we possibly beat something that already thinks two steps ahead of us?"Luna added as she slowly stood back up on the head of her dragon.

"That's just it." Rakaia said. "They're not design for us to beat them, at least not by ourselves." Rakaia continued. "Dante didn't count on one thing when he made those things." Rakaia said as a smirk appeared on his face. "He didn't think that we figure out that once they copy one thing, they can't copy the next and therefore." Rakaia finished.

"Therefore?" Luna repeated looking at Rakaia with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just say that it's like crossing the wires, in this situation Alexis your Cyber Angel Dragon clone can't beat Luna's Magna Dragon, and vice versa." Rakaia finished as the two girls looked at each other and smirked.

"So we do have a chance." Luna said as her dragon let off a loud roar and glared at the clones.

"Definitely." Alexis replied as her Cyber Angel Dragon repeated the same movements to that of Luna's Magna Dragon.

"Then let's go." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards the clone of Luna's Dragon. "Sick em Red Eyes!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes charged towards the clone and rammed it into a building leaving the clone of Cyber Angel Dragon alone with Luna and Alexis.

"Let's finish this!" Luna shouted as Magna Dragon charged towards the clone, along with Cyber Angel Dragon.

The clone charged towards the both of them and tried to blast Harpies Magna Dragon, but it was dodged easily and Cyber Angel Dragon sent a blast of its own towards the clone, which dodged the attack only to be bashed in the side of the head, by Luna's Magna Dragon hammer like tail. The Dragon slammed into the ground, but it quickly got back up to its feet, only to be rammed out of nowhere by Cyber Angel dragon, causing the monster to hit the side of a building.

"ALRIGHT MAGNA DRAGON BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna shouted as her Magna dragon opened up its mouth and shot a huge golden hyper beam towards the clone, hitting directly in the chest causing it to be pushed through the building and out on the other end.

"You got it!" Alexis shouted as she looked on at Luna who just smirked at her.

"You go help the others; I'll clean this mess up!" Luna shouted back.

Alexis nodded and motioned her dragon to fly towards the rest of the gang who needed help, leaving Luna alone with the clone.

"Now it's really time to have some fun." Luna said as she smirked at the clone that was picking itself up, only to realize that its true opponent was floating in front of it.

While Luna was going one on one with Alexis's clone, Rakaia was knocking around Luna's clone like a rag doll, sending the clone through buildings and smashing it into the ground repeatedly.

"Alright I think you learned your lesson about hurting Luna." Rakaia said as he looked at the clone and smirked.

While Rakaia was smirking the clone of Magna dragon got back up to its feet and opened its mouth and aimed it Rakaia.

"Oh don't you dare." Rakaia said as he glared at the clone and quickly realized what it was about to do. "You better not!" Rakaia shouted.

The clone of Magna dragon started to charge the attack and within seconds sent the copied version of the Backlash Cannon towards Rakaia, who gritted his teeth at the blob like creature.

"DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME?" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards the oncoming attack. 'RED EYES LET'S GO INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes quickly obliged, by opening his mouth and quickly charged up its attack and released it.

Both attacks collided, causing both of them to struggle against each other. The clone of Magna dragon tried its best to push back the mighty dragon hybrid, but its lack of knowledge on how strong the dragon actually was, sealed it's on demise.

Red eyes started to gain control of the power struggle with little effort as he added a extra power thrust in his attack, which caused his blast to engulf the one of the clone and suddenly engulf the clone itself, causing an explosion on impact destroying it completely.

"YEA ANOTHER ONE DOWN!" Rakaia shouted as he looked over towards Luna whose dragon was also charging up its attack and aiming it carefully at the beaten down clone of Cyber Angel Dragon.

"BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna shouted as the clone of Cyber Angel Dragon tried to dodge it, but it was quickly engulf by the attack and also obliterated like the rest of them.

"FINALLY!" Luna shouted as she smiled and looked at Rakaia. "I can't believe we did it!" She shouted excitedly.

"Yea but we're not out of the woods yet, let's go help the others." Rakaia said causing Luna to nod her head and fly towards the direction Alexis headed off to.

"I guess that leaves me with to where Sega's heading, she better not have beat them all." Rakaia said as Red eyes took off towards the direction Sega went towards.

While a few of the gang members started to gain the upper hand against Dante's devilish army, Chazz and Blair were still getting the hell beaten out of them as they continue to try and at least put a dent on the clones that took them on.

"Chazz I don't think I can go anymore." Blair said breathing heavily as Chazz and his Armed Dragon stood in front of Blair and her Miracle Dragon, breathing heavily as well.

"Don't worry, I'm...Not at my….Limit yet." Chazz said as he glared at the two clones that roared at them.

The clones started to advance towards the duelist, getting ready to deliver the final blow. The clone of Miracle Dragon opened up its mouth and started to charge a black energy like ball, and the clone of armed dragon opened up its mouth as well getting ready to mimic the new evolved Armed Dragon finishing move.

"Blair no matter what happens." Chazz started.

"Don't say it!" Blair shouted as she closed her eyes and got ready to be destroyed.

"Blair listen to me!" Chazz shouted as he turned his head to look at her, only to see that she had her eyes closed and didn't want was coming, all and all she was afraid and he knew it. "Blair." Chazz said slowly as he turned back around and stretched his arms out.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST ME!" Chazz shouted loud enough for Blair to hear him, and reopen her eyes.

"Chazz." Blair said slowly as she looked up and saw that Armed Dragon and Chazz, both had their arms outstretched, trying to shield both Miracle Dragon and Blair from any harm that comes their way.

"CHAZZ DON'T!" Blair screamed. "DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME!" She screamed again, but Chazz ignored as the two clones began to launch their attack.

"STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis shouted from the sky.

"BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna shouted alongside her.

Suddenly two giant hyper beam blasts flew from the sky and crash landed on top of both the clone Miracle Dragon and the blob like armed dragon and was destroyed instantly, leaving Chazz and Blair looking confused for a moment.

"HEY YOU GUYS OK!" Luna shouted waving her hand signaling that everything was ok for now.

Blair didn't waste any time, she smiled and waved her hand back up at them. "YEA WERE FINE!" she shouted back, happily.

"YEA THANKS FOR THE SAVE!" Chazz shouted smirking, confidently. 'Even though I had them just where I wanted them." Chazz murmured.

Blair couldn't help but giggle as Miracle Dragon walked beside Armed Dragon, allowing Blair to look at him.

"So the part of you trying to get yourself killed was a part of your big plan to beat those things?" Blair asked playfully.

"Of course it was!"Chazz shouted. "I had those things just where I wanted them, and then those two want to come and mess things up." Chazz said as he looked up and Alexis and Luna, who were smirking down at him.

"Riiiiggghhhttt." Luna said sarcastically.

"Yea I'll remember that when the next clone tries to turn you into dust." Alexis stated, causing Chazz to turn bright red. "That is unless you want to thank me right now for saving your life." Alexis said playfully.

"Thanks." Chazz said smirking at the joke that Alexis was making, but soon his smirk faded away. "Alright guys enough Joking we got a fight to win." Chazz said as he turned towards the fight Jaden was in and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." He finished as armed dragon started towards Omnidos and Sovereign Neos.

"Yea let's go." Blair stated as she glared at Omnidos.

Chazz, Alexis, Luna and Blair started off towards Dante while Rakaia caught up with Sega to help out against his sister, Alexia's clone and Atticus and Isabella's as well.

"Sega!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes caught up with Tiburscia.

Sega didn't turn her head to look at him, but knew he was right behind her.

"I'll take care of Alexia; you help out Atticus and Isabella!" Rakaia shouted from above her.

Sega looked up at Rakaia quickly and nodded her head and motioned Tiburscia to charge towards the clone of Cyber Phantom Dragon, who had Atticus and Isabella pinned against then ground getting ready to fire its own version of the Particle Cannon.

"Atticus we can't beat this thing!" Isabella shouted as she stood firm getting ready to try and deflect the attack of their opponent.

"I know no matter what we do it has a counter for it." Atticus added as he gritted his teeth at the seemingly unstoppable monster that stood in front of them.

"That doesn't matter we still have to find a way to take them down." Isabella replied. "And we have to do it quickly, or we won't be able to help Jaden against Dante." Isabella stated as she looked at Atticus, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right we got to take this thing out now so we can help the Jay man." Atticus stated, as their Cyber Phantom Dragon tried to blast the clone with its shoulder laser cannons, but they were easily dodged as the clone returned fire in the same manner, hitting Cyber Phantom Dragon in the chest sending back to the ground.

"Dammit!" Isabella shouted as their Dragon roared in pain. "This so can't be happening!" She finished as she glared at the clone that stood in front of them.

"Come on Cyber Phantom Dragon we got to take this thing down!" Atticus shouted, causing Cyber Phantom Dragon to leap up off the ground and charge towards the clone and tried to slash it across the face, but the clone dodged the attack and spun around quickly and bashed them in the face, sending the real Cyber Phantom Dragon staggering back a couple of steps.

Once Cyber Phantom Dragon were a few feet away from the clone it opened it chest, and shot a quick Particle Cannon towards Cyber Phantom Dragon, hitting it directly in the chest and sending them through a row of buildings, crash landing into the ground hard.

Smoke rose from the chest of Cyber Phantom Dragon's chest, showing signs that it was badly damaged.

"Shit." Atticus said as he slowly got back up to his feet and noticed that Isabella was still down. "Isabella." Atticus called as he bent down to check on her. "Isabella are you alright?" Chazz asked with concern in his voice.

He lightly shook Isabella, causing her to stir and soon enough open her eyes.

"Huh? What the…Atticus." Isabella said slowly as she sat up her on her knees and tried to shake the cobwebs out of her head.

Atticus couldn't do nothing, but smile and be happy that she was alright. "Thank goodness." He said slowly as he heard a Cyber like footstep coming towards them.

"Damn." Atticus thought as he turned towards the sound of the footstep and noticed that the clone of Cyber Phantom Dragon was standing in front of them and started to charge up the Particle Cannon again.

"This time I think it wants to finish the job." Atticus said as he glared at the clone.

"Yea no kidding." Isabella stated as she stood up and grabbed hold of Atticus's hand. "So how do you suppose we get out of this?" She asked him as she continued to glare at the monster that was about to finish them off.

"I don't think we do." Atticus said slowly as he held Isabella's hand tighter. "I hope Jaden can do this thing without us." Atticus finished as he closed his eyes.

Isabella gritted her teeth and then something caught her eye as she looked towards her left and saw a tiger like figure charged towards the clone.

"I don't think so." Isabella said as she looked down at her Cyber Phantom dragon. "Come on Cyber Phantom Dragon; give this thing one more blast!" Isabella shouted, causing Atticus to look at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Atticus shouted. "That thing is only going to counter the attack, like it did the last time!" He shouted again.

"Just trust me." Isabella said smirking as she looked at the clone that just finished charging its attack. "NOW CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON!' Isabella screamed as Cyber Phantom dragon leaped up from the ground and quickly started to charge its attack.

"BELLA ITS TOO LATE!" Atticus shouted, but suddenly in a flash of light the clone of Cyber phantom Dragon stopped its attack and stopped moving as well.

For a split second, a long blade slashed horizontally along its body, causing half of its body to slowly slide off in opposite directions.

"What….What the!" Atticus shouted confused at what just happened.

"NOW CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON NUCLEAR PARTICLE CANNON!" Isabella shouted as Cyber Phantom Dragon finished charging its attack and shot a huge greenish black nuclear cannon towards its clone, engulfing it completely and obliterating it.

The force from the blast was intense as Isabella and Atticus were trying to shield themselves from the wind, and not trying to get blown off their own monster. Once the explosion died down Atticus lowered his guard and looked at the darkened spot were the clone once stood and then looked at Isabella.

"What in the hell just happened?" Atticus asked as he looked at Isabella confused.

"Haha why don't you just asked Sega.' Isabella said as she pointed behind Atticus to reveal none other than Sega Rivera riding on top of Tiburscia.

"Se…Sega it was you?" Atticus asked as he pointed towards Sega, who could only smirk at his bewilderment.

"Yea I guess Isabella caught sight of me, when I came around the corner." Sega said as she rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously." Well that's what you get when you been friends with someone for so long, they can sense you." Sega said laughing sheepishly.

Atticus couldn't help, but shake his head as he looked at both of the girls and then turned his attention towards Dante and the fight against Jaden.

"Guys its time." Atticus said as she continued to stare at the battle between Jaden and Dante.

"Yea your right." Isabella stated.

"Let's get a move on then." Sega stated as Tiburscia turned towards the battle and charged towards it, followed close behind by Cyber Phantom Dragon.

While the gang was heading towards Dante, Alexia was getting knocked around the sky, by her clone and it was hell for her because she couldn't keep up with it, and starting to lose her energy fast.

"Damn come on Celeste we can't lose to this thing!" Alexia shouted as Celeste tried to ram into the clone, but it dodged it quickly and kicked Celeste in the back of the head with its bird like feet, then bashed it in the face with its wings, causing Celeste to stagger back.

"This thing…Is…Damn…Near impossible to beat." Alexia said breathing heavily.

"I Agree." Celeste added, with her breath.

"But we can't give up, come Celeste go for it again!" Alexia shouted as she pointed towards the flying clone like hybrid. "CELESTIAL WING!' Alexia shouted as the wings on Celeste started to glow, white and suddenly she flapped her wings forward, emulating a bright flame from them.

"NOW FINISH IT!" Alexia screamed as Celeste charged towards the clone, with fire sprouting from its wings, but suddenly the clone like phoenix quickly mimicked the phoenix Hybrid moves and charged towards her as well.

"GRRR!" Alexia growled as the two monsters clashed, exploding on impact and also causing Alexia and Celeste to crash into the ground hard, while the clone stayed up in the air flapping its wings victoriously.

"Damn so I guess Dante did think of everything." Alexia said as she slowly picked herself up, holding her ribs.

"I agree, even though I must admit I did underestimate him." Celeste added as she looked up the flying phoenix was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

Alexia didn't make a comment off what Celeste had said; instead she just stared at the clone that was mimicking Celeste finishing move.

"CELESTE ITS!' Alexia stated as the clone like phoenix started to glow black and suddenly it was engulfed in black energy as it pointed itself towards them.

"Dammit!" Alexia shouted as Celeste used its body to cover Alexia.

"Don't worry I won't let it hurt you." Celeste stated as its body fully shielded Alexia from any attack.

"But Celeste you can't!" Alexia shouted.

"Don't worry if anything happens, at least you'll be alright!" Celeste shouted back as the clone like phoenix flapped its wings and let off a loud shriek and forced its wings forward, getting ready to send off the attack.

"INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted from out of nowhere, causing the clone like Phoenix to turn its head at the sound of the voice, only to realize that it was too late to dodge and the blast completely covered the clone like blob and exploded.

Celeste looked up into the sky, letting a small smile appear on her face as so did Alexia when she stood up and saw what happened.

"Well I'll be." Alexia said as she placed a hand on her hip and smile up at Rakaia, who looked down at them and waved.

"He really is worthy of his families power." Celeste stated.

"Well I can't say dad was wrong for choosing him now can I?" Alexia replied as she leaped on Celeste head. "Come on we have one more thing to worry about. "Alexia stated as she looked up at her little brother and pointed towards Dante and Jaden.

Rakaia nodded quickly and Red Eyes turned towards the battle and bolted for it.

"Let's go Celeste!" Alexia shouted. With a smirk appearing on her face.

"I'm already ahead of you!" Celeste stated as she caught up with Red eyes as they also flew towards the battle, catching up with the rest of the gang.

While the gang finished off the clones, and headed towards their way, Jaden and Dante continued their relentless assault on each other, with neither side showing signs of losing power.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING THAT IS WORTHLESS?" Dante shouted as Omnidos bashed Sovereign Neos in the face with its claws, causing Sovereign Neos to stagger back and charge back into the fight.

"BECAUSE THEIR MY FRIENDS AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU MAKE ANYONE ELSE SUFFER!' Jaden screamed as Neos delivered as devastating punch, catching Omnidos on the side of his face, but he shook it off and continued you attack.

"IF YOU THINK THAT WAS SUFFERINGM, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET CHILD!' Dante shouted as Omnidos opened his mouth and began to charge up another barrage of blasts, but Sovereign Neos was on it before he could fire any rounds off.

Neos leaped forward and tried to bash Omnidos again, but Omnidos caught his fist and held a tight grip on it.

"Come on Neos try the other one!" Jaden shouted as Neos did just that, but Omnidos caught his other fist and head Neos trapped within his grasp.

"It's over boy." Dante stated smugly as he looked at Jaden carefully."You are a worthy opponent I'll give you that, but your power just doesn't compare to mine." Dante finished as he locked eyes with Jaden.

"It's not over yet Dante, not until I'm dead, I'll never give up!" Jaden shouted as he stared into the eyes of darkness.

"Then I have nothing to worry about then." Dante said calmly as Omnidos started charging up a different attack in his mouth. "This time I'll make sure you don't get back up." Dante finished as he raised his hand in the air and smirked.

Jaden couldn't speak as he looked down and saw that Omnidos was charging a Blackish green energy ball in its mouth. He could feel the power of the attack already, the evil and the force that the attack would have behind. The mere power of the attack generating alone put fear in his heart as his body completely stopped, frozen in place in sheer fright.

"Don't worry your friends will join you in hell." Dante stated as the attack was fully charged and aimed at Sovereign Neos face at point blank range. "OMNIDOS SEND HIM TO THE GATES OF HELL!' Dante shouted as he pointed towards Jaden. "TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Dante shouted as Omnidos finished charging the attack and gave one last look at Neos.

Time seemed to stop at the very moment, before Omnidos released his attack. Jaden stood on top of Neos with a shock expression on his face, as Omnidos moved inch by inch. He couldn't make a move; he couldn't even speak, as he took one more look at the attack that was able to end his life.

'IT'S OVER BOY!' Dante screamed snapping Jaden out of his subconscious state of mind, as Omnidos quickly released his attack in the face of Sovereign Neos, blasting them at point blank range.

"!" Jaden screamed as Sovereign Neos was blasted through the sky and crash landing hard through a pile of buildings and debris. Neos laid on its back breathing heavily and unable to move for the moment, while Jaden laid on the ground, positioned on his side, breathing heavily, and also shocked that he was still alive even if barely.

"JADEN!" Alexis shouted from the distant causing Dante to turn around and smirk at the young duelist that charged towards him.

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late." Dante said smugly as he continued to smirk at the group of duelists.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Chazz screamed as armed dragon leaped into the air and directed its claws towards Dante. "YOUR MINE!" Chazz screamed again, but Omnidos used his claws to swat armed dragon into the ground, hard.

"CHAZZ!" Blair shouted as Miracle dragon flew towards Omnidos, along with Luna and Alexis.

"HEAVENS HALO!" Blair shouted.

"BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna shouted.

"STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis screamed.

The three monsters fired off their attacks in unison, causing it to explode in the face of Omnidos on impact. The explosion created a small smoke cloud that was hovered in front of the face of Omnidos.

"Hmph is that all?" Dante stated as he was still attached to the forehead of Omnidos, and unharmed. "Pathetic." Dante continued as he pointed at the three duelists that floated in front of him. "Omnidos get rid of them." Dante stated as Omnidos quickly opened his mouth and generated a red beam in its mouth and blasted the three duelists that stood in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed as Miracle Dragon flew into an estate building, causing it to crash on top of her.

"!" Luna shouted as Magna Dragon flew through one large building and crash landed into another one, before hitting the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Angel Dragon followed the same path as Magna Dragon and crash landed into the ground a few feet before Magna dragon.

"LUNA! ALEXIS! BLAIR!' Rakaia shouted as he gritted his teeth at the pure evil that floated before him. "DANTE YOU BASTARD!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes charged towards Omnidos.

"ULTIMATE BARRAGE!" Sega shouted, causing Rakaia to stop his attack and watch the oncoming energy projectiles slam into Omnidos catching its attention.

"Impudence," Dante stated as Tiburscia leaped in the air towards Omnidos.

"TIBURSCIA DEMON SLASHER!" Sega shouted as the blades on Tiburscia's side started to glow, as he came down for the kill.

"I don't think so." Dante said as Omnidos used one of his claws to block the attack, causing both Sega and Tiburscia to growl at their opponent.

"Dammit!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia struggled against the claws of Omnidos.

"CELESTIAL WING!" Alexia shouted, as Celeste's wings started to ignite with flames as she dove head first towards the claws of Omnidos.

"Hmmm." Dante stated as he turned his attention towards Alexia and her phoenix Hybrid Celeste. "Fools." He said slowly, not realizing another figuring floating on the side of Omnidos's face.

"CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON!" Atticus shouted.

"NUCLEAR PARTICLE CANNON!" Isabella screamed as Cyber Phantom Dragon leaped into the air and opened up its chest to quickly charge the attack; suddenly the other claw of Omnidos slammed down into Celeste causing her to crash into Cyber Phantom Dragon and finally sends them both into the ground.

"ISABELLA!' Sega shouted as she turned her attention back towards Dante and glared at him. 'WHY YOU SON OF A!"Sega started as she continued to glare daggers at Dante.

"INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes charged opened up his mouth and released his hyper beam towards the face of Omnidos. The blast connected and exploded on impact, causing Omnidos to direct his attention towards Red eyes, giving Sega the opening she needed.

"NOW TIBURSCIA!' Sega shouted. "FINAL JUDGEMENT!' Sega shouted as Tiburscia opened up his mouth and charged a huge massive energy ball.

Dante glared at Rakaia and suddenly felt the energy coming from Sega and quickly turned towards her.

"Why you little." Dante stated as he gritted his teeth.

"NOW TIBURSCIA!" Sega screamed as Tiburscia released his attack at close range, causing the attack to connect and explode on impact. The force from the attack blew Tiburscia back causing the great Tiger hybrid to back flip and land gracefully on the roof on another building.

Rakaia smirked at Sega and then turned towards the dust cloud that covered Omnidos. "He's not finished yet." Rakaia stated as he growled slightly at the sight of Omnidos appearing in front of them again.

"Yea I know we got to take him down and now!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia rushed towards the smoke and leaped into the air. "IT'S ALL YOU TIBURSCIA!" Sega shouted.

"LET'S GO RED EYES!' Rakaia shouted as Red eyes flew towards Dante and blinding speed.

"RED EYES!" Rakaia shouted. "INFERNO TORNADO!" Rakaia shouted causing Red eyes to spin wildly a flame ignited around him creating a huge tornado of fire that headed straight for Dante.

"GIGA HURRICANE!" Sega shouted as Tiburscia blades extended quickly and started to glow brightly, as he started to spin as well, turning into a gold energy field hurricane that combined with Red eyes Inferno Tornado to create a reddish gold Hurricane that slammed into Omnidos, causing the creature to wince in pain.

The Hurricane continued to slam into Omnidos slowly pushing the abomination back, inch by inch, but Omnidos wasn't going to give in that easily. It quickly opened up its mouth and shot a burst of Red energy to stop the hurricane from moving and then it shot another blast and then another and then suddenly it charged up its attack completely and shot a stream of energy towards the Hurricane, causing the attack to explode on contact, which stopped the massive hurricane and sent both of the Hybrids flying into the ground.

Tiburscia was the first to hit the ground as Sega's body bounced off of Tiburscia, causing her to roll on the ground holding her stomach.

Red eyes was also down, along with Rakaia who was still lying on his back, breathing heavily.

"Da…Damn…This guy…Is unbelievable." Rakaia said in-between breaths as he slowly stood up. "It's…Like no matter what we do….We can't make a decent hit." Rakaia finished as Red eyes, slowly lifted itself off the ground.

'So what do you suggest we do then?" Red eyes questioned as he glared up at Omnidos. "My regular attacks aren't working and we only have one move left." Red eyes finished as Rakaia continued to look up at Dante.

"Don't worry I got a plan." Rakaia said with a smirk.

"What do you plan to do?" Red Eyes asked.

"I plan to knock some sense into that power hungry bastard." Rakaia finished as he pointed up towards Omnidos. "LET'S GO!' Rakaia screamed as Red eyes quickly flapped its wings and made a bee line for Omnidos.

While Rakaia was putting his plan into action, the rest of the gang was getting back up to their feet and looked up in the sky to see Rakaia heading straight towards Omnidos.

"Wha…What's he doing?" Luna asked as she ran up a few feet watched Rakaia as Red eyes looked like he was going to ram Omnidos.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted trying to get his attention, but it was no use.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Alexis said as she ran beside Luna.

While they were looking upward, Jaden and Sovereign Neos had returned to the battlefield, beaten and battered, but still able to stand.

"JADEN!" Isabella shouted as she turned towards her best friend and smiled. 'YOU'RE OK!' She screamed, causing the rest of the gang to turn around and rush towards their fallen friend.

"Jaden." Alexis called as she was the first to wrap her arms around him. "You're still alive." She said slowly, causing Jaden to let a light smile and wrap his arms around her.

"Guys I hate to break this up, but look at Rakaia!" Atticus shouted as the gang turned towards the battle.

"What's he doing?" Jaden asked barely as Atticus wrapped one of his arms around his neck for support.

"I don't know, but I hope it works." Atticus replied as he looked on at battle.

'ALRIGHT DANTE THIS ENDS NOW!' Rakaia shouted.

"AND WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH, BY FLYING IN HEADSTRONG!" Dante replied as he pointed towards the oncoming Red eyes." TAKE IT DOWN OMNIDOS!" Dante shouted as Omnidos opened its mouth and sent a huge red energy ball towards the flying Red Eyes.

"NOW RED EYES INFERNO FINAL FLASH!' Rakaia shouted, causing Red eyes to quickly fire his hyper beam towards the energy ball, canceling it out and creating a ring of smoke which Red Eyes flew straight through getting close enough towards Omnidos head.

"GRRRR AGAIN OMNIDOS!' Dante shouted, as Omnidos let out a loud roar and shot another energy blast towards Red Eyes.

'THIS IS IT!" Rakaia shouted as he ran towards the edge of Red Eyes head and leaped off towards Omnidos. The blast connected with Red eyes sending him flying straight into the ground like a bullet as Rakaia, was falling towards Dante. He reared his right arm back and balled his fist up, as Dante looked up at him in shock to see Rakaia's fist come down and bash him in the jaw.

Rights and Lefts, Rakaia was bashing Dante in the face with his own fist, causing the gang to look at him in shock.

"YEA THAT'S IT RAKAIA GIVE HIM A LEFT FOR ME!' Sega shouted, with a smirk on her face as she saw Rakaia pummeling Dante's face.

"Well that was original." Chazz said as he looked on at what was happening.

"That's Rakaia for you." Luna stated as she looked over at Her Magna dragon and ran towards it." Come on he's going to need our help!" Luna shouted as she hopped on her Dragon's head and took off towards the battle.

"She's right." Sega said as Tiburscia got back up to its feet and charged towards Omnidos.

"That's our cue." Chazz stated as he leaped back on top of Armed Dragon's head and charged towards Omnidos. "You better not screw up Rakaia."Chazz said to himself as Blair and the others followed, except for Jaden, who arms was wrapped around Alexis's neck, thanks to Atticus.

"Alexis you should go to." Jaden said as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"I…I can't just leave you here, your hurt bad enough and can't even walk on your own." Alexis said with concern and worry filling her voice as she was going against Jaden's wishes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jaden said with a smirk on his face, the same smirk he always gave when he was always back against the wall.

'You sure?" Alexis asked as she still had second thoughts about leaving alone.

"Yea I'll be fine." Jaden smirked as Alexis couldn't help but nod her head in agreement and sat him down besides Sovereign Neos, who was still trying to pull himself back up.

"I'll be back ok." Alexis said softly as she turned and ran towards her Cyber Angel Dragon.

"And I'll be here." Jaden said as she left, once she was out of sight he winced in pain and cuffed his ribs with his right arm and slowly rolled over to Sovereign Neos. "We sure took a beaten buddy." Jaden said as he smiles softly towards his monster. "But it's not over yet." Jaden stated as he slowly crawled back on top of Sovereign Neos, who finally picked himself up and started towards the battle.

Meanwhile Rakaia pulled back his right hand and tried to deliver another blow to Dante's face, but he caught his hand and glared at Rakaia with pure disgust in his eyes.

"YOU WRETCHET FOOL!' Dante shouted as he delivered a right hand of his own, to the face of Rakaia causing his head to jerk to the side. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Dante screamed again as he delivered a powerful blow to the stomach of Rakaia, causing him to double over and spit out blood.

"Hmph and you thought that futile attempt, would do anything to me." Dante stated as he reached down and grabbed Rakaia by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "You and your friends are so pathetic. "Dante continued as he looked at his opponent was choking in his grasp.

"Da…Damn you…to hell Dante." Rakaia managed to spit out.

"Hell…Hmmm…That's nice PLACE TO JOIN YOUR BROTHER!' Dante screamed as he threw Rakaia with force off the head of Omnidos.

"RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as she saw her boyfriend, being tossed off the monstrous fiend's head.

Rakaia could only turn his head and the city below as he was flying towards the ground and fast. "Oh man…This is going to hurt." Rakaia said to himself as he used both of his arms to shield his face, as if on instant or desperation.

Suddenly Magna Dragon, cut the corner and swooped down and caught Rakaia, causing him to land on its back.

"GOTCHA!" Luna shouted happily as she turned her back towards him and smiled. "You ok?" She asked as Rakaia opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yea thanks to you." Rakaia said as he looked down at the ground that he almost hit. "A few more moments and I would have been a part of the pavement." He said.

"Yea, but I wouldn't let that happen." Luna said as she looked back up at Omnidos and glared at him.

Meanwhile Tiburscia and Celeste charged towards Omnidos, getting ready to attack it once again.

'CELESTE WING! "Alexia shouted.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Sega screamed as both the attacks, intertwined with each other and headed straight towards Omnidos.

'WHY MUST YOU FOOLS CONTINUE TO TRY? DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE JUST ACCEPT YOUR DEATH!" Dante shouted as Omnidos slapped the attack away and delivered his own devastating blast to both Celeste and Tiburscia, which connected and exploded on impact sending both the mighty hybrids to the ground hard.

"SEGAAA!" Isabella shouted as she looked down at her fallen best friend. "DA…DAMMNNN YOU DANTEEE!" Isabella shouted as Atticus stepped in front of her and pointed towards Omnidos.

"CYBER PHANTOM DRAGON, NUCLEAR PARTICLE CANNON!" Atticus shouted as Omnidos turned towards the two, before the attack could be generated.

'I SAID DIE!" Dante screamed as Omnidos sent a Red energy ball towards Cyber Phantom Dragon, hitting it directly in the chest and sending it spiraling into the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Jaden shouted as he saw the carnage, that was being dealt to his friends.

Suddenly red eyes burst through the rubble and made a bee line towards the fight.

"There's my buddy!" Rakaia shouted as he looked towards Luna and nodded, which she returned with a smirk on her face.

With that Rakaia leaped off Magna Dragon and landed on top of Red Eyes and headed straight for Omnidos, but before they could get to him, Chazz and Blair tried their hand at trying to damage him.

"HEAVENS HALO!" Blair shouted.

"GENOCIDE TERROR!" Chazz screamed as both attacks were sent towards Omnidos, exploding in his face, but causing no damage as the great beast raised its giant claws and bashed the two monsters out of the sky and sent them shooting straight into the ground.

"CHAZZ, BLAIR!' Jaden screamed as he made it towards the battle field and saw Chazz and Blair fall once again.

"_This can't be happening."_ Jaden thought as he continued to stare at the massacre of his friends.

Alexis looked at Luna and then at Rakaia, who flew towards Omnidos with their dragons getting ready to launch their attack.

"ON MY MARK!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Omnidos.' HAMMER HIM!" Rakaia shouted.

"STAR STREAM BURST!" Alexis shouted.

'BACKLASH CANNON!" Luna screamed.

"RED EYES INFERNO FINAL FLASH!" Rakaia shouted at the top of his lungs as the attacks were launched in unison and combined with one another to create a huge hyper beam that was heading straight towards Omnidos.

"YOU FOOLS ARE SO INFERIOR, WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU CANNOT WIN!" Dante shouted as he pointed towards the attack. 'OMNIDOS SOLEMN JUDGEMENT!" Dante shouted as Omnidos reared its head back and released a huge Red energy ball that collided with the attack of the three dragons.

"Come on…guys…we can do it." Rakaia said struggling to hold off against the power that was released by Omnidos.

Luna and Alexis, tried to hold their own as well, but the power was becoming too much for them as the blast, released from Omnidos finally took control of the power struggle and found its way through the attack of our heroes and blasting the three of them into the ground, right before Jaden's eyes.

"ALEXIS! LUNA! RAKAIA!" Jaden screamed as he looked around the battlefield to see that his friends were beaten one by one and Dante wasn't finished.

'IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Dante stated as he pointed towards the group for his final attack.

Jaden looked up at Dante with fear in his eyes. "DANTE DON'T DO THIS!" Jaden pleaded as Dante smirked evilly. 'STOP IT DANTE!" Jaden screamed again.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL STAND DUELIST! NOW EMBRACE OBLIVION!" Dante screamed again, as Rakaia and his Red eyes slowly got back up.

Jaden noticed this and looked down at Rakaia, who turned towards him and smirked. "Rakaia." Jaden called as Rakaia turned his attention back towards Omnidos.

"I'm going to use it." Rakaia stated as he continued to glare up at the fiend of Oblivion.

Jaden realized what Rakaia was talking about and immediately tried to talk him out of it.

"You can't Rakaia; you may not survive, especially if you use that kind of attack right now!" Jaden shouted as Rakaia turned his head towards him.

"Well do you have a better idea Jaden?"Rakaia shouted as he looked at his best friend. "Right now I have no choice, and It may be our only chance to finally take this creep down once in for all!" Rakaia continued.

"But there's got to be another way Rakaia!" Jaden retaliated. "We can come up with something different!" Jaden stated.

"Sorry buddy but it's too late for that." Rakaia said as he turned around and gritted his teeth at Omnidos.

_**In the background the song it's not over by Chris Daughtry starts to play**_

'IF THIS GUY IS PLANNING ON TAKING US OUT WITH THE WORLD, THEN I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH!" Rakaia screamed as Red eyes started to generate a large amount of energy from inside him.

"THIS IS IT OMNIDOS TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Dante screamed as Omnidos reared its head back and released its most powerful attack towards the city.

_**I was blown away**_

_**What could I say? **_

Jaden eyes widened in horror as the attack started to come closer and closer towards them, he couldn't move once again his body wouldn't budge, but that didn't stop Rakaia.

"RED EYES LETS DOES IT? EXECUTE INFINITE DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as Red eyes leaped in the air and with one strong flap of its wings shot towards the huge, massive hyper Greenish black hyper beam that was heading their way.

Red eyes body started to transform into nothing but complete energy as he took on the form of the Crimson Dragon, but a smaller white version as he shot towards the mighty attack.

_**It all seemed to make sense **_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes dove straight into the Omnidos most power attack and exploded once they connected, causing a huge wind to blow back everything in the area, and also causing Jaden's mouth to drop when he saw Red eyes and Rakaia falling from the sky as Omnidos still floated unharmed.

_**You've taken away everything,**_

"No." Jaden said as Rakaia hit the ground hard, barely moving. "Not…not my friends." Jaden stated as he looked around the battlefield and noticed that all his friends were brought down.

_**And I can't deal with that**_

"Rakaia….Luna….Chazz…Blair…Atticus…..Sega….Isabella…Alexia….Even….Alexis." Jaden said as he continued to look around slowly, until his eyes rested on the girl that stole his heart.

"No Alexis." Jaden said as he balled his fist up, and shut his eyes tightly. "ALEXISSSSS! Jaden screamed as a Gold Aura started to surround him and Neos, causing Dante to look down at him and grind his teeth in anger.

'YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Dante shouted as he pointed towards Jaden.

_**I try to see the good in life,  
but good things in life are hard to find.**_

The golden aura around Jaden continued to grow as Jaden's anger continued to grow as he finally took one last look at his friends, before he let out a horrifying scream.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as his Sovereign Neos began to change once again. Its six wings started to merge into one giant pair of Angel wings that were large enough to wrap around Omnidos if need be. (_And trust me he's big_)

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

The energy emulating, from Sovereign Neos even frightened Dante as the great holy beast finished its transformation. Nothing really changes its appearance to much, but its wings which had a gold tip on the end of them.

He had new Armor gold like Celestial Armor on his shoulders, and chest area and his design was drawn over them as well. It still had the body of Armiteal, but it was more angel like then a monster. 

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,

"So your power has grown." Dante stated as he looked at Jaden, who stood on top of Neos with half of his clothes ripped and bruises on his face and the rest of his body.

"Just because you have gained some extra power do you seriously think that can defeat me?" Dante shouted as he looked at Jaden Yuki, who looked like he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.

"This fight is over Dante." Jaden said slowly. "You've lost." He finished as he glared intently at Dante who just grew angry at the words that Jaden spoke towards him.

_**But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
**_

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Dante screamed as he pointed towards Jaden's friends who were slowly trying to get back up to their feet. "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOUR WORTHLESS FRIENDS; YOUR NEW POWER MEANS NOTHING!" Dante shouted once again as Jaden continued to glare at Dante.

"Then enough talk, let's finish this." Jaden stated as Dante anger continued to grow as he pointed at Jaden.

"YOU READ MY MIND! OMNIDOS TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Dante screamed as Omnidos reared its head back and started to charge up the greenish black mega beam once again, the only difference in this attack was that this time it was giving everything it had.

_**Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time**_

"I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE DANTE!' Jaden screamed as he pointed towards Dante. "SOVEREIGN NEOS SOVEREIGNS SHINING LIGHT!" Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs as Sovereign Neos, placed both of his hands in front of him and started to generate nothing, but pure energy into his attack.

_**Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.**_

"THIS IS IT BOY! NOW DIEEEE!" Dante shouted as Omnidos released his attack sending it straight towards Jaden and his friends.

"I WON'T LET YOU WINNNNN!" Jaden shouted as Sovereign Neos released his attack, causing both attacks to collided with force.

The power that erupted from both of the attacks as they collided together was unimaginable, the force created a heavy wind that destroyed anything that wasn't strong enough to handle it.

_**My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?**_

The gang slowly lifted their heads up, to see the most powerful power struggle that they'll ever witness in their lives.

"Look he's doing it." Rakaia managed to say as he looked up at Jaden and smirked. "Go get em Jay." Rakaia said as he used a piece of rubble from a building to support him.

"He can do it." Chazz said as he stumbled to his feet.

"He just has to.' Luna finished as she looked up at Jaden, with worry in her eyes.

"He won't let us down." Atticus said smirking barely.

"Yea if I know Jaden, he won't let that guy stand in his way." Isabella remarked as Sega and Alexia got up to their feet.

"Come on Jay finish this." Sega said as she continued to hold her ribs.

"If he does this, then the darkness will be over." Alexia stated as she looked up anxiously waiting for the results.

'COME ON JADEN WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Blair screamed as she looked up at Jaden, who was their last line of defense.

'I believe in you Jaden, I believe in your strength and your heart." Alexis thought as she looked up at Jaden and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "I love you Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she reopened her eyes and looked back up at the power struggle.

_**'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

"SEE YOUR FRIENDS ARE CHEERING YOU ON BOY!' Dante smiled wickedly as the force continued to shake both of them. "WOULDN'T IT BE A SHAME IF YOU FAILED, WHEN THEIR HOPES WERE HIGH?" Dante finished causing Jaden to grind his teeth in anger this time.

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Jaden screamed. 'MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER, MY FRIENDS ARE THE ONES THAT WILL BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED TO THEM, OR WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT! Jaden shouted back. 'THEIR NOT WEAK AND THEIR NOT WORTHLESS, BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO FRIENDSHIP IS TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" Jaden retaliated as Dante started to gain the upper hand.

**Let's start over.**  
**I'll try to do it right this time around.**  
**It's not over.**  
**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**

"NO MATTER I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET!' Dante shouted as Jaden started to lose power against, Dante's attack.

"I can't lose, I can't lose." Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth as the attack was starting to get the best of him. "I can't fail my friends I just can't!" Jaden shouted in his head as a flash back of all his friends started to appear in his head. First it a picture of Chazz, then Blair, followed by Atticus and Isabella who were smiling and giving him a thumbs up, next was Sega was smirking and tilting her cowboy hat over her eyes and then after that was Rakaia, who had his arms wrapped around Luna, who also was smiling at Jaden, plus the face of Destiny appeared in his mind, as she gave him a small smile with, Maria and Jessica standing beside her along with Rakaia's big brother Crayus, who gave Jaden the thumbs up as well, and last but not least, the love of his life…Alexis, who gave him the purist smile of all.

_**This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
**_

"COME ON JADEN YOU CAN DO IT!" Rakaia shouted as he continued to watch on.

"JADEN WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, DON'T LET HIM WIN!" Luna shouted.

"COME ON SLACKER! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DO THE JOB FOR YOU!" Chazz remarked.

"JAY MAN END THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE I GET TO SEE MY SISTER AND YOU GET MARRIED!" Atticus shouted.

'JADEN I AND SEGA BELIEVE IN YOU!" Isabella shouted with all her heart.

"YEA SO WE KNOW YOU WON'T LET US DOWN!" Sega shouted.

'THINK OF ALL OUR FRIENDS BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY AND THE PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD!" Blair shouted.

_**We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.**_

"JADEN!" Alexis shouted as she ran a few feet ahead of the gang and looked up at Jaden. "COME BACK TO ME OK!" Alexis shouted. "BEAT HIM AND COME BACK TO ME…YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME JADEN YUKI!" Alexis shouted as tears started to stream down her face, as she slowly dropped to her knees. "I love you too much to let you go like this." Alexis said slowly as she looked at the sky one more time. 'I LOVE YOU JADEN YUKI!" Alexis screamed causing Jaden's eyes to widened at the sound of his friends and the girl that he gave his heart to.

_**Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.  
**_

"ITS OVER!" Dante shouted as he gave one final push, towards Jaden.

"I WON'T LOSEEEEEE!" Jaden shouted, as he finally pushed with all the power he had which forced the blast back towards Dante, causing him to struggle against it.

"WHAT…THE WHAT IS THIS!" Dante shouted as he looked at the blast that was coming towards him in shock. 'THIS CAN'T BE, I HAVE THE POWER, HOW IS THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN DOING THIS!" He shouted again.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.**_

"IT'S MY FRIENDS DANTE! IT'S NOT MY POWER ALONE!' Jaden shouted as the blast was now engulfing up Dante's and heading straight towards him.

MY FRIENDS ARE HELPING ME DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR DARKNESS, THEY ARE MY LIGHT AND TOGETHER WE WILL SAVE THIS PLANET!" Jaden shouted.

'NO…I…WON'T…LET…YOU!" Dante struggled.

'IT'S OVER DANTE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as the blast from Sovereign Neos finally devoured Omnidos Total Annihilation attack and engulfed Omnidos.

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
**_

"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante shouted as the he was also engulfed in the blast of pure light. 'MY POWER, I HAD IT ALL THIS…THIS…AHHH…AHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed as the attack finally engulfed both him and Omnidos and obliterating them both instantly. The blast continued to shoot forward as it turned upward and shot through the earth's atmosphere and slowly fade away as Sovereign Neos finally put its arms down and slowly fall to the ground.

_**Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

"It's over." Jaden said with a smile as he slowly fell with his monster. "It's finally over." He said again as he fell on top of Neos and looked up at the sky and saw that it started to clear up, from the smoke and darkness that shrouded it.

"Ha…We did it." Jaden said as he turned his head towards his right and saw that his friends were cheering and running towards him.

"Jaden you did it!" a few of them shouted.

"Yea its over we won!" Atticus shouted at the top of his lungs as his sister, was the first to reach Jaden and as soon as she did, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Jaden your ok." Alexis said embracing Jaden in a tight hug.

"Of course he is." Rakaia said smiling as Jaden smirked at him. "He got his game on." Rakaia said as he to hands clasped in a hand shake.

"Whoa that was unbelievable." Blair stated as she looked around and smiled." Jaden how did you?" Blair started.

"Hey! Hey! One question at a time." Isabella stated as she looked at Jaden and smiled. "So Jaden how did you do that?" Isabella asked smiling at him.

"Didn't you say one question at a time?" Sega said smiling as she pulled Isabella away from Jaden.

Jaden couldn't help, but smile at his friends. They were happy and so was he. It was a long fight and they all suffered, during the battle against Dante and the shadow riders. His friends were right, it was finally over.

* * *

**Whoa what a chapter, and Dante has finally been defeated. Now that the battle is over what will happen in the last Chapter, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Ok I'm finally done.

Everyone: "Celebrating." YAY!

Me: ok I can see that everyone's happy, but before I decide to end this conversation, let me say that I did use a scene off of Naruto when he fought Gaara and DBZ fans sorry for recreating one of Vegeta's attacks and for the song, I really felt like it belong there, simply because Dante was trying to take everything from Jaden, not just his friends, but the world he lives on and Jaden's friends gave him the edge that he needed to beat Dante, so in my own weird way the song was a nice fit, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did when I typed it, enjoy reading.


	40. Time of peace, Home is Paradise

**Disclaimer: First and for most, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, and kept me on my toes and made me finish it, I really appreciate it you guys. Second I'd like to thank all who reviewed my stories and stuck it out with me, especially the mistakes that I made in my chapters, such as grammar and punctuation. Last, but not least, thanks to all who read it, and waited for the next chapter like it was the new episode of bleach, lol I really appreciate that, and sorry for having you guys wait for so long to finish this, but it's done now, everyone get ready, because this is it the last chapter. **

Me: Well guys, it's been fun.

Jaden: Yea it was a wild ride, thanks Rakaia, who knew you had such an active imagination?

Sega: For once I agree with Jaden, Rakaia this story was amazing.

Luna: Yea and you finally finished it, good job I knew you could do it.

Chazz: What can I say, the slacker actually did something right.

Blair: Chazz quit being mean, you know you enjoyed it just as much as we did.

Me: Yea Chazz you know you enjoyed, getting a new monster and kicking butt.

Chazz: That doesn't mean anything!

Alexis: I think it does, anyway nice job Rakaia I know I had fun in this story.

Dante: So did I.

"_The gang turns around in shock and points at Dante_"

The gang: WHAT!

Sega: What the hell is he doing here!

Me: Oh didn't I tell you, I invited him.

Luna: Yea we thought it would be nice for him to actually show him around the area.

Sega: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Me: Haha! Its ok Sega as a matter of fact he's going to start the ending of the story.

Sega: NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM WHAT!

Dante: It's quite alright; we all can start the ending of the story.

Me: Dante….That may not be a bad idea, alright guys you up for it.

The gang: YEA!

Me: Alright Readers from us to you, here is the ending chapter to the story Yugioh GX Bloodstone the return of Armageddon.

The Gang: WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! "_Does the peace pose_."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40  
Time of Peace, Home is Paradise

The gang from Duel Academy continued their excitement for a brief moment, considering that long hard battle against Dante and the Shadow Stalkers was finally over. That was until Jaden finally stood up and looked around Domino City and witnessed nothing, but destruction.

"Hey Jaden you ok?" Rakaia asked as Jaden walked a few steps in front of them and took a look around the city.

"Yea…I mean I don't know." Jaden answered as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Come on man we won, we beat Dante and stopped the world from being reshaped or whatever he was babbling about." Rakaia said smiling as he ran up beside Jaden, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I know….I know the battle over, but look what it took to beat him." Jaden said as he rose his head back up and looked around the city again, causing Rakaia and the gang to look around the city as well.

"Yea your right." Chazz said as he took a couple steps forward and looked at one side of the city. "This place is completely totaled and I doubt everyone got out in time, before Dante came." Chazz finished as he placed his hand on the side of the building and sadly lowered his head.

"He wanted to start off by getting rid of Domino City." Blair said as she looked around herself. "And even though we beat him, he still succeeded." She said as she took a couple steps forward and saw a little toy doll on the ground with its right leg and right arm missing.

"Damn you Dante." Blair stated as she dropped down to both her knees and cuffed the doll in her arms and held it tightly.

"It didn't matter what happened to us, but it didn't have to happen to the ones who had no idea what was going on." Rakaia said as he balled up his fist. "We should have stopped him, while we were still in the Shadow Realm." Rakaia finished as he took his fist and punched a busted wall that was on his left side.

"We can't blame ourselves." Sega said as she stepped up beside Jaden. 'We did the best we could, I mean I know we didn't want anyone to get hurt, but when Dante came to the real world before us." Sega said trying to find the right words to say and not set anybody off.

"I know." Jaden stated. "It was too late." He finished.

"Still I'm with Rakaia, we could have finished him off, when were back in the Shadow Realm." Luna stated as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Maybe, if we the power." Alexis stated as she looked at the ground and then back up at the destroyed city.

"Guys!" Isabella shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. 'Look I know right now this place looks bad, but look there is bright side to this. "She said.

"Isabella's right!" Atticus butted in. "We just stopped Dante from destroying the world!" He shouted again. " I mean think about it you guys, if we didn't stop Dante here, who's to say what would happen next. " Atticus stated as he looked at everyone.

'Yea I understand that." Rakaia replied quickly before anyone else, before he looked back at the ground with a tear dropping from his face. "But I'm with Jaden, this fight was to stop Dante from destroying anyone and I hate to say it, but he even destroyed his own team, including our brother." Rakaia said as he looked at Alexia, who just lowered her head at the thought.

"Too many lives were lost." Luna finished as she slowly lifted herself off the wall and walked towards Rakaia and embraced him in a tight hug.

"But guys!" Atticus shouted.

'Atticus!" Sega shouted back, causing him to stop trying to cheer everyone up. "Their right, No one innocent was supposed to get hurt and we weren't powerful enough to stop that from happening.

Alexis continued to look at the ground and then she slowly lifted her head up and looked at Jaden. "That may be." Alexis said slowly as she replied to Sega's comment. "But even though, we still fought with all we had." Alexis said as she walked towards Jaden, who turned and looked at her. "We did the best we could, and our best stop Dante from getting any further with his plan." Alexis stated as she slowly grabbed Jaden's right hand with both of hers and brought it up to her chin and looked at Jaden with a soft smile on her face.

"We may not have defeated Dante, before he came to Domino City, but we did stop him before he destroyed the World." She finished as she slowly let one hand, release from Jaden's and slowly lower her palm on his right cheek.

"So what that justifies what he did?" Alexia asked as she looked at Alexis, who started to caress Jaden's cheek, to try and cheer him up.

"No it doesn't change the fact that Domino City was caught up in all this." Alexis said slowly as she turned towards Alexia. "But it does mean a whole lot more that Dante is gone." She said as she stared at Alexia and then her gaze fell on the rest of the gang.

"Even though.' Jaden spoke as he lifted his head up and look towards the now clear skies. "I still wished we could have done a lot more." He finished as Alexis, slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know." She said as she slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

The gang looked at each other and slowly lowered their heads down to the ground, thinking that even though this was a victory for them, the price of that victory was still more than what they wanted.

"_Jaden."_ A voice called out, which was only heard in Jaden's head, causing him to lift his head up in shock.

"Huh? What the...Did someone just call me?" Jaden said as he looked around the group of duelists, who just shook their heads at him. "Then...who said my." He started again.

"_Jaden_." The voice called again from inside Jaden's head.

"_Huh? Inside my head."_ Jaden thought as he slowly closed his eyes and started to focus on the voice that continued to call his name. "_I hear you…but…who are you_?" Jaden asked politely with his thoughts.

The voice chuckles softly inside of Jaden's head. "_My Jaden aren't we forgetful_." The voice stated. "_Are you trying to tell me you don't remember me, even after I gave you the tools to defeat that insane human?_" The voice continued said as it continued to chuckle.

In that moment, Jaden realized who was talking inside of his head, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"_Horakhti!"_ Jaden shouted in his head as a bright small speck of light appeared in his vision. "_Horakhti…Why….What…When?"_ Jaden couldn't really ask the questions he wanted to, as he looked around in his vision and realized that he was back at the place where he first met Horakhti.

It was beach, this time with fully grown grass and trees behind the sandy like ground.

"_This…this place has changed since I saw it the first time_." Jaden stated as he looked at the spec of light that suddenly changed into the God of all cards.

"_That is true Jaden, it changed because of you and your friends." _Horakhti said as she waved his arm behind him to show Jaden the paradise that he and his friends created. "_Thanks to you, this place and many others will survive and blossom into something as beautiful as this_." Horakhti said

"_Whoa_." Jaden said in amazement as he saw flowers blossom and duel monsters roaming the area freely, without attacking each other.

"_This is the first of many paradises in the duel monster world_." Horakhti stated. "_And thanks to you and your friends, Dante is no longer a threat to our world._" Horakhti finished as he slowly lowered his eyes to Jaden and saw that something was still bothering him, even after his great accomplishment.

"_Something is bothering you_." Horakhti said as he continued to look at Jaden with a hint of concern in his eyes." _What is the matter Jaden Yuki?"_ Horakhti asked kindly.

Jaden didn't speak at first, but he slowly started to raise his head from the duel monster world that he help protect and let his gaze fall upon Horakhti."' _It's…It's my world." Jaden stated as he continued to stare at Horakhti." When Dante left the Shadow Realm, he came to our world and attack the first city he saw, and that city was a home to us all and the battle completely destroyed it_." Jaden explained sadly.

"_People lost their lives, just because they were caught up in that fight and we're the ones to blame for it._" Jaden finished as tears began to fall from his face.

Horakhti watched as the tears slowly fell from the young heroes face and suddenly the giant Egyptian God formed a small smile, even though it couldn't be seen by anyone. "_Hmmm I see, well then we're just going have to fix that." _Horakhti said as he watched as Jaden's eyes lit up with shock and confusion.

"_Fix it…But…How?"_ Jaden asked in confusion as he looked up at the God of duel monsters.

"_I will explain when I show myself to your friends."_ Horakhti stated as he lifted up his staff slowly off the ground and brought it back down again, with a bit of force added to it, causing Jaden to exit his thoughts and come back to reality where his friends were looking at him, with a worried expression on their faces.

"Um Jaden are you ok?" Rakaia asked.

"Yea you kind of blanked out on us." Alexis added.

"The kid is just probably tired." Alexia said as she walked over to Jaden and looked at him for a brief moment. "Yea he's just tired." She finished as she was about to walk away when she felt something warm and heart soothing brush past her.

"What…What was that feeling?" Alexia asked as she looked at the rest of the gang who had their hands on their hearts, sensing the feeling as well.

"You all have done well.' Horakhti stated as the same speck of light that appeared in Jaden's head, appeared before everyone else in reality.

"What the….A talking light?" Rakaia said as he looked at it with confusion written all over his face.

"What…What is that?" Luna asked as she carefully approached the speck of light.

'I don't know…But I hope it doesn't mean trouble." Chazz said as he got prepared to launch an attack.

'No I don't think its evil." Alexis said as she walked towards the speck and placed her hand over it. "It actually feels nice and warm, no danger at all." Alexis finished as the gang looked at her and followed her actions, except for Jaden.

"Jaden come on its ok." Isabella said as she looked at her long time best friend and saw that he was the only one that hasn't walked over to the light.

"Yea I don't think this thing bites." Sega added as she looked up at Jaden and smiled.

Jaden just smiled and looked at his friends. "I already see him." Jaden stated as he walked towards the light and placed his hand on top of his friends and closed his eyes. "Alright Horakhti you can come out now." Jaden stated as the light started to glow brighter and brighter and then suddenly burst into a flash of light.

The flash caused the gang to jump back and look up in confusion as the light started to take shape.

'What…What in the world." Rakaia said as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"I don't know, but I hope it's friendly." Alexia stated as she did the same.

Jaden just looked up at the light and smiled once again as the light slowly faded and Horakhti appeared before the duelists very eyes.

"It…Is that!" Luna shouted with excitement in her voice. "Horakhti!" she finished as Rakaia and Alexis eyes widened with excitement.

"Whoa I can't believe it!" Rakaia said as he looked up at Horakhti. "We haven't seen you since we fought Dante the first time Horakhti." Rakaia said causing Horakhti to nod his head in agreement.

'Indeed it has been a long time my friend." Horakhti stated as he looked over at Sega and Isabella and then Alexia.

"You all have done well, especially you." He said as he pointed his staff at Alexia. "Fighting against Dante's control is not an easy task, but you managed to break hold and realize your true purpose." He finished as he looked back at Sega and Isabella.

"I was also surprised at how well you two fought." Horakhti stated as he turned and observed the devastation that the battle caused. "This is truly saddening." He said as he turned back towards the gang.

"I saw the whole thing, I watched the battle from the beginning, but I could not interfere and stop this from happening." Horakhti said with sadness entering his voice.

"How come?' Rakaia asked as he took a few steps towards him. "What stopped you from stopping all of this from happening?" Rakaia asked again.

Horakhti lowered his head and looked at the young duelists. "My own world was in danger, because of Dante's ambitions." Horakhti said slowly. "I had no choice, but to stay behind and attend to my own kind." He finished as he looked at Rakaia and then the rest of the group once again. "But I can see that you all have suffered greatly throughout these turn of events." Horakhti continued as he read the expression on each of the duelists faces.

"Yea we have." Luna spoke as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I see." Horakhti replied as he turned around and took a couple of steps towards the city that was destroyed due to the cause of battle. "Well then there is only one thing left to do." Horakhti finished as he lifted his staff up in the air, causing the end of it to glow.

"Hora…Horakhti?" Jaden spoke. "What…What are you doing?" He asked, causing the other duelists to look at Horakhti with the same question in mind.

Horakhti didn't say anything at first, suddenly another flash of light erupted from his staff and then another. The light from the staff, cause the duelist to shield their eyes as the staff continued to glow.

"Is he trying to blind us to death?" Sega shouted as she covered her eyes from the light.

"He at least could have warned us!" Chazz shouted as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand and Blair's eyes with his trench coat.

Suddenly the light faded away and a gold aura surrounded the staff as Horakhti raised it up high in the air with both hands grasping it. "It is time to undo the recent destruction that was caused, by an evil heart!" Horakhti shouted as the staff erupted with one more burst of light, which caused the city to be engulfed in nothing but pure light.

"What…What is going on?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the city in shock.

"Whoa…Horakhti." Jaden said, with the same expression as Rakaia.

Luna and Alexis looked at each other and then at the city in awe, along with Sega, Isabella, Atticus, Chazz, Blair, and Alexia.

The light covered the city completely and then with one final flash of light, the city returned to its normal state.

'WHOA!" The gang shouted as they witness the power of the Egyptian God.

"Did he just!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at city with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea he just rebuild the city!" Luna said as she ran out a few steps towards the city and smiled as well.

'I can't believe it!" Alexis stated as she and Alexia walked towards Luna and smiled as well.

"This is unbelievable!" Chazz said as he turned around and Blair leaped into his arms, shouting in victory.

"Well I'll be." Sega said as she crossed her arms and smiled at the scenery." So everything is going to be ok." She said as she looked at Isabella who grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the gang.

"Come on Sega!" Isabella shouted.

'Isabella wait! Hold on! Isabella!" Sega shouted as Atticus stood behind with his arms crossed as well as he looked at Jaden.

'You know some pretty sweet friends Jay man you really do." Atticus spoke causing Jaden to look at Horakhti and smile.

'You know what Atticus…Your right I really do." Jaden replied as Horakhti turned towards Jaden and looked at him.

"There is one more thing."Horakhti stated as he pointed towards the sky, causing the duelist to look up in amazement as energy like snow fell slowly from the sky.

'This will bring all the lives back, that were lost in battle and they will resume on as if nothing happened." Horakhti stated as he turned towards the city as the energy like snow fell slowly on to the bodies that were not incinerated and the ones that fell on the ground, bringing back the bodies that were.

Suddenly four energy snowballs fell in front of the group and transformed into five figures.

'Wait…what in the." Rakaia said as he walked up to the five light figures that were forming.

'That couldn't be." Luna said as she looked on with Rakaia.

"Yes." Horakhti spoke. "In the end, these five showed their true colors and fought against the evil, even though it was too late." Horakhti stated as he turned towards Jaden. "I figured I give them a second chance."Horakhti finished, causing Jaden to smile as the light finally faded from the figures and they reappeared, waking up slowly.

"Cra…Crayus!" Rakaia shouted as he ran towards his old brother, who just sat up from the ground, only to be knocked back down by his little brother.

"Whoa! Hey kiddo happy to see you to." Crayus said laughing at the fact that he was just tackled by his little brother.

"Hmm." Alexia said to herself as she looked at Crayus and Rakaia and slowly walked towards them, causing them both to stop play fighting and look at her.

"Come on Alexia, join the fun." Crayus said smirking, causing Alexia to smile.

'Oh come on, I shouldn't beat both of you up like I used to should I." Alexia joked as Rakaia reached up and grabbed Alexia's hand and pulled her down to join the fun.

"Oh come on!" Rakaia shouted as Alexia let out a slight yelp as she was dragged into the play fight.

Suddenly Alex eyes opened as he sat up and saw Chazz and Blair standing in front of him.

"I'm…I'm back." Alex said surprised that he was back in the real world, in one peace.

"Yea...You are." Chazz said as he took a step towards him and extended his hand. "With a second chance." He finished as Alex looked up and him and smirked and took his offer.

"Yea don't screw this one up." Blair joked as she looked at him and smiled as Chazz pulled him off the ground.

Alex couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two duelists that defeated him. 'Ha I wouldn't dream of it." Alex stated as he continued to smile at Chazz and Blair.

Next to awaken were both Maria and Jessica, only to see Sega and the other standing in front of them.

"What…What happened to us?" Maria asked as she looked around and saw Jessica sitting up beside her.

"How…How...I thought we were dead." Jessica finished as she looked at her hands and legs and realized they were the real thing.

"You aren't dead; let's just say you got a second chance in life." Sega stated as she stepped towards Jessica and held out her hand to help her off the ground.

Jessica looked up at Sega and smiled and took her offer respectfully."Thanks." she said as Sega helped her to her feet.

'Don't mention, just do me one favor." Sega said as Jessica looked at her in confusion. "Let's be friends." She said as she looked at Jessica, who couldn't help but smile while a tear fell from her eyes as she let go of Sega's hand and wrapped her arms around her quickly.

"It's a deal." Jessica stated happily as Isabella and Atticus helped Maria to her feet, allowing her to join a group hug.

The last to open their eyes was Destiny, who slowly sat up rubbing her head from what seemed like an aching head ache.

"Oh my head." She said as she slowly looked around. "Where…Where am I?" She asked herself as she turned around and saw two hands extended out in front of her to help her off the ground.

'Huh? What you two…But how I thought.' Destiny stuttered.

'Don't worry about it." Luna said as Destiny grabbed her hand along with Alexis's.

"Yea just know you can live your life now and start something new." Alexis stated as they both pulled Destiny up to her feet and smiled at her.

'And how do I do that?" Destiny asked as she looked at the two Obelisk duelists.

"Well can you start by not trying to kill us anymore?" Luna said jokingly, causing Destiny to smile as she pulled the two into hug soft hug.

"It's a deal." Destiny stated as the three started to laugh with each other leaving Jaden and Horakhti alone.

"Well Jaden I'd say everything is back to normal." Horakhti said as he looked at the smiles on everyone faces and the people being revived in Domino City.

"No it's not Horakhti." Jaden said with a large smile on his face."It's a lot better than before." He finished as Rakaia looked back at Jaden and waved.

"Come on Jaden join in on the fun!" Rakaia shouted causing Jaden to smile as he looked at Horakhti.

"You deserve it." Horakhti smiled as Jaden continued to look at him, then nod his head and ran towards his friends.

Horakhti looked on as Jaden made it to his friends and smiled once again. "What young duelist they are…They deserve their time of peace." Horakhti finished as he slowly vanished into the thin air, leaving the group to enjoy their time of freedom, as the threat of Dante against the world is finally over.

_**In the background Live like were dying by Kris Allen begins the play**_

The scene slowly, lifts up to sky as the energy like snow finished falling on Domino City, causing Jaden and the gang to look up at the sky, with smiles on all their faces.

_**Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
we're hiding behind skin that's too tough.**_

Rakaia and Alexia gives Crayus one last group hug, while Luna and Alexia embrace once more with Destiny. Isabella and Maria push both Sega and Jessica into a hug together, as the two tried to play like they didn't want to hug again, but they did.

Alex and Chazz, look at each other and shake hands once again, after the fact, Blair gives Alex a friendly hug goodbye as the gang took one last look at the Shadow Stalkers and waved goodbye.

_**How come we don't say I love you enough  
till it's too late, it's not too late.**_

The shadow Stalkers waved goodbye and looked at each other and smiled and walked towards Domino City as one group.

_**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come**_

The gang makes it back to duel academy, with the school waiting for them once again. Jaden was bum rushed by Syrus and Hassleberry, while Luna and Alexis were gripped in a tight hug, by Mindy and Jasmine.

Rakaia couldn't help, but smile as Sega walked towards him and extended her hand towards him.

"Good job out there." She said as she tried to turn her head away from embarrassment, but Rakaia quickly pulled her into a friendly hug and pulled away with a smirk.

"You did great yourself." He said, causing her to smile, before giving him another hug.

_**And we could make a feast from these crumbs**_

Blair ran towards Chazz and leaped in his arms once again, this time pulling her head back to stare him, before bending down to press her lips against his.

Girls around the school ran up towards Atticus hollering and cheering for him, and Atticus loved it like he normally would, but this time he turned around and saw Isabella with her arms crossed and smirked at her and made his way through the parade of girls and wraps his arms around Isabella.

_**And we're all starting down the barrel of a gun  
so if your life flashed before you.  
What would you wish you would've done?**_

Alexia walked towards Sheppard and Crowler and looked at them both, extending her hand in forgiveness. Sheppard look back at her and gave her his cheerful smile and gracefully accepted it by placing his two hands on her and gently shaking it, causing Alexia to smile brightly as the rest of the students and faculty celebrated.

_**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
if this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**_

The boat appears to sail off back towards the main land as Sega, Isabella and Atticus hoped onboard. Alexis looked at her brother Atticus and her now good friend Isabella and smiled as Isabella walked up towards her and embraced her in a big hug, while Atticus watched on waiting for his turn.

Soon after Isabella let go, Atticus walked up towards Alexis and smiled down at his little sister, who couldn't help but look up at her brother and smile back. He quickly and gently embraced his sister with the biggest, brother, sister hug that he could muster up, as Alexis accepted it in the same manner.

_**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Sega looked at Rakaia and then looked at Luna as they both smiled at her. Luna was the first to walk up towards Sega as she embraced her in a tight hug and as soon as she let go, she was immediately hugged by Isabella, who looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry about the fight we had." Isabella said smiling brightly in Luna's face as Luna couldn't help, but smile back her.

"No problem I'm sorry to." Luna said as she returned the hug, then felt Atticus come behind her and give them both a group hug.

Meanwhile, Rakaia looked at Sega as he walked up towards her and smiled.

"So this is it huh?" Rakaia asked as he held out his hand.

"Yea I'm leaving, going to New York to capture another title." Sega said confidently as she grabbed Rakaia's hand firmly with hers and shook it.

Rakaia shook his head, smirking at the pro duelist. "And I'll be watching, make me proud Sega Rivera." Rakaia said as he let go of Sega's hand, and got ready to walk when Sega just realized he called her by her real name and quickly embraced him in a hug with a few tears streaming down her cheek.

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or to throw it all away  
we gotta tell them that we love them  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Jaden was the last one to see the two, pro duelist and Atticus as he gave them a hug and Atticus a hand shake as he ruffled up his hair and told him he better take care of his little sister. Jaden smiled at the threat and turned around to see Mindy and Jasmine come from out of nowhere with a camera in their hand.

"Come on we want a picture of everyone!" Mindy shouted as the gang looked at each other and shrugged and got into their posing positions, taking the best group picture of duel academy.

_**And if your plane feel out of the skies  
that would you call with your last goodbye**_

After the picture was taken, the boat sailed off with Sega, Isabella and Atticus waving goodbye to their friends, as they go their separate ways to start their new Journey around the world.

_**Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
so when we long for absolution,  
There'll be no one on the line, yeah**_

Back at domino city, Destiny was visiting the grave site of her Husband and her only son, who was only Ten years old when Dante killed him. She placed flowers at the top of their Tombstone.

_**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
if this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**_

Suddenly Destiny felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and smile, as she saw Crayus smiling down at her. Then Maria and Jessica appeared right behind him, with the same expression on their faces.

_**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Destiny stood up and embraced the three former shadow stalkers that were in front of her, only to notice the last one leaning against the tree with his arms crossed, looking at them.

Destiny smiled and motioned Alex to join them, which he kindly leaned off the tree and walked towards the group and joined in the embraced as tears streamed down Destiny's face, at the thought of them all being together once again.

After the group hug, the group decided to go home. Not to their individual homes, they all decided to live with each other and look out for one another as one family.

_**Like were dying, oh, like we're dying**_

_**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given**_

Sega went her own way as she got off at her own stop, which was back in the United States, while Atticus and Isabella went off to the see the world, bit by bit.

While Sega got off the boat, to go to the state she was destined to win the next championship, she took out the picture that she just took with the gang and smiled, as a tear fell from her right eye and landed on the picture as she saw all the smiling faces of her new and old friends.

_**If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
if every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Isabella and Atticus, went to Hawaii to have some relaxation time, but only to have Atticus stare a group of girls that walked by him.

As he turned around to face Isabella, he was met with the palm of her hand, which knocked him in the water, causing her to laugh hysterically.

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or to throw it all away**_

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden and Rakaia were writing three thousand word essay for Doctor Crowler as they were caught sleeping in his classroom, again.

While they were in detention, Crowler watched them smiling as he slowly got from his chair and walked towards the two boys and ripped up their papers and let them leave early.

_**We gotta tell them that we love them  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Alexia was talking with Sheppard, about something important. Whatever it was, it caught Sheppard attention as he pulled out a box and handed her a duel Uniform and an opponent she will be facing in the entrance exam.

Alexia expressing her happiness the best way she could, by leaping up and hugging Sheppard around the neck, thanking him repeatedly.

_**You never know a good thing till it's gone  
you never see a crash till it's head on**_

Jaden was in his favorite spot again, lying on the grass looking at the moon like he always did. Except this time he had a special someone lay her head on his chest, and intertwine her fingers with his, as they both watched the Moon and Night clouds together.

"Didn't think we'll be able to do this again.' Alexis said as she continued to look up at the sky.

"I didn't think I'd get to do this again either." Jaden said as he used his hands to raise her chin, which slightly raised her head up towards his.

Once her head was in the right position, he leaned forward and gently gave Alexis the best kiss that his heart could ever give her, and Alexis didn't fight back, well her heart fought against Jaden's to see who can give the best kiss.

_**Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong  
you never know a good thing till its gone  
**__****__**Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
if this is all we got and we gotta start thinking?**_

Rakaia and Luna were sitting on the beach together, which was Rakaia's favorite spot on the whole Island.

Instead of sitting and watching the sky like Jaden and Alexis, they both were playing on the beach and in the water. Considering Luna's martial art skills she kept playfully, knocking Rakaia into the water.

Rakaia wouldn't stay down, as he got up laughing at Luna as the wave of the water knocked her on her butt, giving Rakaia the opportunity to playfully jump on her. Thinking that he had Luna pinned, gave Luna the time she needed to reverse it and pin Rakaia in the water.

As Luna pinned Rakaia, she looked at him and smiled, with him doing the same. They continued to smile at each other, with their heads moving slowly towards each other.

Soon their lips pressed against each other and the water calmed down, giving the two their moment to share with each other.

_**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

Chazz and Blair were arguing with each other in the Slifer dorm kitchen, as Blair tried to teach Chazz how to cook, but apparently he burned several recipes that Blair tried to teach him, and gave up when she realized it was hopeless.

Crowler was in Sheppard's office, looking along with Sheppard at the pictures of the students that will be leaving and the ones that will be staying. Mainly looking at the group that saved the world and the new individual shots that they took as well.

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or to throw it all away  
we gotta tell them that we love them**_

Rakaia was sitting on top of Duel Academy, after hours by himself looking at the sky. Thinking about everything that happen, with the memory of his parents and his brother appearing in his head.

Soon enough Alexia appeared behind him and sat with him, as she wrapped her arm around him. Which caused him to lean on her shoulder, smiling as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while she watched the night sky.

_**While we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

_**Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying...**_

Sheppard gets a picture of the former Shadow Stalkers, as a group with a letter saying that they will visit duel Academy sometime and to tell the duelists that save their lives thank you.

This caused Sheppard to shed a tear, as he opened the school photo album, and carefully placed the picture in right beside the new picture that group had taken.

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or to throw it all away  
we gotta tell them that we love them  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying.**_

The new picture the gang took had Jaden in the middle with Alexis wrapped in his arms. Rakaia was on Jaden's right side, as he held Luna in his arm as well, with her smiling widely like Alexis was. Chazz was on the left side of Jaden, giving his bad boy pose with Blair hugging him, with his arm around her, smiling brightly. Isabella was sitting on Atticus shoulders laughing and smiling at the same time, while Atticus tried to smile and concentrate on not dropping her. Alexia was standing on the side of Rakaia, giving a large smirk with her hand on his shoulder. Sega was standing behind Rakaia and Alexia smiling widely as well with her arms up in the air. As the picture started to fit the screen, it showed the entire group, smiling and laughing, showing that they were proud of the new bond that they made with each other.

Knowing that this may not be the last time that they will see each other and if it is, they can look back on memories they shared.

As the scene fades, the picture comes into view one more time to show that everyone was giving their own signature peace poses.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**THE END**

* * *

Me: Well guys that's it…How'd you like it?

"Everyone is crying."

Me: Guys…Awww come on guys don't do that.

The group pulls Rakaia into a deep hug and cry together.

Jaden: That was beautiful, once again Rakaia that was beautiful.

Chazz: Yea I can't believe I'm crying.

Me: Awww you guys are going to make me cry, but before I do I just wanted to say, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'm sorry that this ride had to come to an end, Well until next guys, See ya!

"Runs back towards the group and starts crying along with them."


End file.
